La seconde lune
by JessSwann
Summary: Séquel de Un nouvel horizon. Thomas Norrington est à présent capitaine du Black Pearl et coule des jours heureux ... Mais ........... Tezcatlipoca, le dieu antique des aztèques a d'autres plans pour lui
1. Disclaimers & précisions

**Bonjour à tous, pour commencer les mentions légales**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont pour la plupart les miens , les autres sont à Disney (je vous laisse faire le tri )**

**Résumé : Thomas Norrington est à présent capitaine du Black Pearl et coule des jours heureux ... Mais ........... Tezcatlipoca, le dieu antique des aztèques a d'autres plans pour lui**

**Pairing principal: No pairing principal .... on parle de Thomas....**

_**Avertissement : cette fiction est un séquel, elle fait donc référence à des évenements des fics précédentes de la série, je vous conseille donc de lire ces dernières ( surtout Un nouvel horizon ) avant d'entamer celle ci. Vous y retrouverez les personnages de UNH ( du film et les OC ) ainsi que l'incontournable Tezcatlipoca, plus manipulateur que jamais .............. Oh ... et une question vous vous y connaissez en mythologie aztèque ? Non ? Et bien vous allez.... découvrir dans ce cas ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira** _


	2. Prologue

_**Bonjour, voici donc la séquel de Un nouvel horizon avec comme héros …. Oh allez vous devinez bien va …. Donc je vous avertis le prologue est assez dur (par rapport au sujet évoqué ) j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, sachant que le prologue sert juste à introduire mon personnage. L'histoire ne sera absolument pas centrée sur le thème du prologue . Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

_**Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego**_

Le Gouverneur Pizzolo poussait des hurlements rageurs depuis bientôt une heure, haranguant ses troupes sans relâche et les déployant dans le marché bigarré de la petite île commerçante. L'homme, le visage crispé de fureur, reçut un nouveau rapport négatif de ses hommes et laissa exploser la colère qu'il contenait difficilement depuis le début de l'aventure

- Incapables ! Hurla t'il. Vous êtes un régiment complet et vous ne réussissez pas à trouver un seul homme !

Les soldats échangèrent un regard consterné tandis que le Gouverneur, les mains tremblantes, se servait un nouveau verre. L'homme bedonnant, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années était furieux. Pire . Il avait peur. Peur que les documents dérobés par le jeune homme qu'il traquait tombent en de mauvaises mains : celles de ses supérieurs. Sa chute serait fulgurante si sa trahison venait à être découverte… Une vague nausée de terreur le saisit lorsqu'il se remémora le contenu des lettres… Les preuves contre lui seraient indéfendables… Si les documents venaient à surgir, ce serait sans nul doute la disgrâce pour lui et sa famille, voir même la mort… Pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée, le gouverneur Pizzolo regretta amèrement d'avoir imprudemment signé des papiers qui attestaient de son implication dans le rapt de familles entières afin qu'elles soient revendues comme esclaves à leurs riches voisins anglais qui goûtaient les domestiques de sang espagnol.

Pourtant, il pensait le trafic bien rodé, indiquant des noms depuis des années à ses complices qui pénétraient ensuite dans les riches haciendas et faisaient disparaître leurs occupants… Les hommes adultes étaient retrouvés morts quelques temps plus tard tandis que les femmes et les enfants partaient au loin, ne laissant aucunes traces derrière eux. Pizzolo s'appropriait ensuite les biens des « disparus » tout en paraissant les rechercher activement, affichant une mine consternée à chaque nouvelle disparition d'une famille de notable.

Le gouverneur se crispa au souvenir de certaines nuits où il avait goûté en personne les charmes des otages et une pellicule de sueur se forma au dessus de ses lèvres à la pensée des corps des gamines qu'il prenait à même le sol dans les galetas où elles étaient conduites. Ses mains tremblèrent tandis qu'il se penchait sur la bouteille, se resservant un nouveau verre. Son cœur s'accéléra au souvenir des cris de souffrance et de détresse que les enfants poussaient lorsqu'il les forçait à grandir trop vite et il exhala un soupir rauque en retrouvant un peu de la toute puissance qu'il ressentait toujours à cet instant, prenant un plaisir indicible à salir les enfants de ceux qui l'avaient humilié.

La sueur sur son visage s'accentua et Pizzolo passa machinalement la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure en se remémorant ses « exploits » nocturnes.

- Gouverneur ? Osa l'interrompre timidement le chef de sa garde

- Quoi ? Rugit il, furieux d'être interrompu. L'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Aucune trace. Répondit le capitaine en tremblant

Pizzolo frappa sèchement la table du plat de la main, faisant trembler les verres qui y étaient déposés

- Inacceptable ! Cet homme, ce voleur, ce rat a pénétré chez moi pour y dérober des documents de la plus haute importance qui risquent de compromettre toutes les recherches que j'ai menées pour découvrir le responsable des disparitions que nous subissons depuis maintenant cinq ans et vous me dites que vous ne le trouvez pas !!!

Le capitaine baissa la tête, se retenant de signaler que les fameuses disparitions avaient commencées un an à peine après la prise de poste du gouverneur et reprit d'un ton servile.

- Nous cherchons Monseigneur

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Bloquez le port ! Fouillez toute l'île ! Cet homme ne doit pas la quitter vivant ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Gouverneur

- Alors disparaissez et ne revenez que lorsque vous aurez sa tête au bout d'une pique !

Le capitaine s'empressa de sortir et Pizzolo regarda avec haine sa femme s'approcher de lui, le toisant de ses grands yeux sombres et méprisants

- Un souci mon ami ? Lui demanda t'elle avec ironie, les yeux brillants d'une joie mauvaise à l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt débarrassée du tyran que sa famille l'avait contrainte d'épouser

Fou de rage, Pizzolo la frappa violement au visage

- Disparaît Isabella ! Ordonna t'il

La lèvre en sang, sa femme le regarda d'un air hautain et se dirigea vers la porte dans un froissement délicat d'étoffe.

Une fois seul, Pizzolo se força au calme, se répétant intérieurement de ne pas perdre son sang froid et cherchant déjà un moyen de retourner la situation en sa faveur … Il pourrait prétendre que les documents étaient des faux, que son sceau avait été dérobé … _Oui .. Ce serait une excellente idée… _Songea t'il tout en maudissant le jour où il avait décidé de changer d'intermédiaire et de faire appel aux services d'un pirate en l'absence de son convoyeur habituel tant il était pressé de se débarrasser d'un de ses opposants et de « connaitre » sa cadette qui venait de fêter ses treize printemps…

Il avait contacté l'homme par le biais d'un brigand local et avait été faussement séduit par l'allure du jeune homme. Un homme qui avait de l'éducation et dont les yeux avaient brillés lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait de lui… Il avait cru qu'il partageait ses inclinaisons. Sauf que de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas… A moins qu'il ne veuille le faire chanter… Après tout ce n'était qu'un pirate et ce genre d'homme détestable ne connaissait que la loi de l'or… Cette pensée rassura un peu Pizzolo et l'homme se décontracta en servant un nouveau verre. Il paierait, il avait les moyens ( principalement grâce aux biens des disparus qu'il détournait discrètement à son profit)

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le pas de l'homme derrière lui et son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine lorsque la voix suave de son nouvel associé s'éleva dans son dos

- Inquiet Gouverneur ? Ironisa l'homme en venant s'asseoir familièrement en face de lui, posant ses bottes crottées sur le bois précieux de sa table de travail

- Vous ! Souffla Pizzolo, estomaqué par l'audace du voleur.

Sans attendre il ébaucha le geste d'appeler la garde mais la voix métallique du jeune pirate le stoppa net

- A votre place je ne ferais pas ça. Commenta t'il. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez voir votre petit trafic exposé au grand jour…

Les yeux de Pizzolo s'étrécirent d'un air rusé et il ouvrit lentement le tiroir de son bureau en sortant une cassette.

- Combien voulez vous ?

L'homme plissa les yeux et sortit son épée, reprenant la parole d'une voix froide

- Vous n'avez sans doute pas saisi Gouverneur… Je ne suis pas à vendre

- Tout le monde a un prix. Rétorqua Pizzolo. Quel est le votre ? Si ce n'est pas l'or … peut être voulez vous autre chose ? Une femme peut être.. Suggéra t'il d'un air rusé. J'en ai une très belle, hautaine… froide… Un régal à soumettre. Murmura t'il en se délectant par avance à l'idée de se débarrasser d'Isabella ce qui lui permettrait de plus de faire d'une pierre deux coups

Le jeune homme sourit lentement et affermit sa poigne sur son épée

- Vous êtes une pourriture. Déclara t'il d'une voix basse. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas à vendre….

Pizzolo commença à trembler tandis que la lame du jeune homme se posait sur sa gorge

- Je peux faire de vous un homme très riche…

- Je le suis déjà…

- Que voulez vous ? Une femme, un garçon ? Une petite fille ? Bafouilla Pizzolo

Le regard du jeune homme se voila de rage à ces mots et il appuya son épée, faisant couler le sang du Gouverneur

- J'ai une sœur…. Elle a quatre ans. Croyez vous que je vais laisser un monstre dans votre genre continuer à vivre ?

- Je vous en prie … Ne me dénoncez pas… Commença à sangloter Pizzolo. Je vous donnerais tout ce que je possède mais ne rendez pas ces documents publics

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Répondit le jeune homme amenant un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres du gouverneur

Ce dernier disparut alors que le jeune pirate enfonçait sa lame un peu plus, entamant la gorge de l'homme

- Si je les rendais public, je condamnerais Isabella à partager votre disgrâce alors qu'elle n'est en rien responsable. Pire, elle ignore votre dépravation et se croit responsable de votre impuissance…Susurra le jeune homme avec dégoût

- Qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda Pizzolo d'une voix blanche, son cerveau enregistrant sans y prendre garde la mention du prénom de sa femme

- Je vais vous tuer. Répondit simplement son tourmenteur.

- Non !! Je vais crier , je vais … S'affola Pizzolo

Un sourire narquois lui répondit

- Votre garde est loin Gouverneur… Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous l'avez vous-même dispersée à ma recherche …

- Sois maudit….. Cracha Pizzolo avec haine

- Vous d'abord. Répondit le jeune homme en enfonçant sa lame dans la gorge de Pizzolo sans la moindre hésitation

Le gouverneur poussa une sorte de gargouillis étranglé avant de porter inutilement les mains à sa gorge pour arrêter le flot noir qui s'en écoulait. Le jeune homme posa un air dégoûté sur celui qu'il venait de tuer et retira sa lame de sa trachée, l'essuyant avec application contre le fauteuil précieux du gouverneur. Puis, sans un regard pour sa victime, il rengaina son épée et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie

*

Une fois à l'extérieur, il croisa le regard froid et décidé d'Isabella Pizzolo.

- C'est fait ? Lui demanda t'elle d'un ton anxieux, inquiète à l'idée que son époux ait pu circonvenir le pirate

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et glissa ses doigts le long du visage tuméfié de la femme avec la tendresse d'un amant. Isabella inclina doucement la tête, fermant les yeux sous la caresse tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient dans l'attente d'un baiser

- Tu es veuve…. Murmura finalement le jeune homme

Isabella accusa le coup et rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans le regard de son amant

- Tu… tu l'as tué ? Bredouilla t'elle, un peu perdue. Mais je croyais que … enfin que tu devais monnayer ma liberté, que les documents serviraient à cela

Le regard du jeune homme se voila et il reprit d'une voix légèrement enrouée

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils contenaient. Moi si. Cet homme était un monstre. Il ne méritait pas de continuer à vivre

- Que ? Commença Isabella d'une voix tremblante. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Crois moi tu ne tiens pas à le savoir. Rétorqua son amant en se crispant à la pensée des enfants innocentes qui étaient passées dans les pattes du gouverneur. Non, tu n'y tiens pas… Répéta t'il doucement en embrassant gentiment la femme

Isabella soupira et se dégagea brusquement de ses bras tandis qu'il murmurait à son oreille

- Tu n'as plus besoin de partir… Au contraire, si tu le faisais maintenant, tu serais suspectée de sa mort.

- Mais ? Et nous ??? Demanda Isabella en crispant inconsciemment ses doigts sur le bras du jeune homme qui se dégagea doucement

- Je dois partir Isabella.

Les yeux de la femme se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'il avançait vers la porte

- Reste… Je ferais de toi le nouveau gouverneur de cette île ! Tu n'auras plus besoin de courir les mers et de te cacher comme un hors la loi

Il s'arrêta et se retourna un sourire ironique aux lèvres

- Gouverneur…. Répéta t'il d'un ton amusé. Tu peux me croire si je voulais être gouverneur, ce serait déjà fait. Garde ton offre pour un autre Isabella

- Je ne te reverrais jamais n'est ce pas ? Murmura la toute fraîche veuve

- Qui sait ? Répondit il avec désinvolture. Tu es libre Isabella, je pense que cela devrait avoir plus de prix à tes yeux qu'un amant.

- Tout dépend de l'amant… Répondit tristement Isabella avant de se reprendre. Et les lettres que tu lui as volé ?

- Je les garde. Répondit le pirate d'un ton dur qui lui était inhabituel. Il y a certaines personnes qui y figurent et que je souhaite retrouver.

- Pour les tuer ? Demanda Isabella qui ne reconnaissait plus son si joyeux et chaleureux amant

- Tu ne tiens pas à le savoir. Répondit il.

Les deux amants se jaugèrent un instant du regard puis l'homme prit la parole, soupesant la cassette de Pizzolo

- Je me suis servi. Tout le monde croira à un vol crapuleux. Attend dix minutes pour donner l'alerte Isabella. Et rappelle les hommes qui sont au port, je dois rejoindre mon navire

- Et si je ne le fais pas ? Souffla la femme

- Tu le feras. Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sûr de lui avant de la serrer contre lui pour un fougueux baiser

Il sourit en sentant le corps de la femme mollir dans ses bras et la libéra doucement

- Adieu ma chère.

Isabella soupira et regarda le jeune homme partir, le cœur serré à l'idée de l'avoir perdu mais sachant au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le retenir. Elle resta ainsi dix bonnes minutes puis pénétra dans le bureau de son époux et poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang….

*

Gibbs, une grimace sur le visage, regarda son capitaine monter souplement sur le Pearl, évitant les soldats avec la grâce un peu hautaine qui lui était coutumière et s'avança vers lui, suivit par tout l'équipage.

- Capitaine… Le salua t'il avec raideur

- On lève l'ancre Gibbs. Ordonna-t-il

Aucun homme ne bougea et Gibbs s'avança précautionneusement

- Capitaine… Cela fait trois semaines que nous sommes ici.. Je crois que les hommes.. et moi-même nous aimerions savoir quel est notre … profit

Le capitaine posa son regard sombre sur le vieil homme et laissa tomber la cassette qu'il portait sur le pont

- Une fortune en or Messieurs. A présent, on lève l'ancre. Répéta t'il avec autorité en souriant légèrement devant les mines réjouies de ses hommes qui s'empressèrent d'obéir

Gibbs soupira tandis que le jeune homme s'avançait vers la barre du Black Pearl, sortant de sa poche son précieux compas magique

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait ici ? Murmura Gibbs à son capitaine

- Des affaires Monsieur Gibbs, des comptes à régler. L'important c'est l'or non ? Rétorqua le capitaine

Gibbs poussa un nouveau soupir las. Chaque fois la même chose, ils débarquaient dans un port et leur capitaine disparaissait dans les bras d'une femme, allant et venant mystérieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne les bras chargés d'or ou de pierreries sans qu'ils sachent ce qu'il avait fait…

- Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça avec Jack…. Marmonna Gibbs

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers le second et répondit avec hauteur

- Jack Sparrow n'est plus capitaine du Pearl Gibbs. Et cela pour onze ans encore. Il faudra vous y faire

- Oui Capitaine Norrington. Cracha presque Gibbs agacé par la morgue du jeune homme

Thomas lui fit un large sourire et posa familièrement la main sur son épaule

- Allez boire un verre à ma santé Gibbs.

Gibbs soupira et grommela dans sa barbe avant de s'éloigner, succombant à regret au charme de son capitaine…

Une fois seul Thomas Norrington ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons l'air iodé, heureux de retrouver sa liberté et laissant sans regrets derrière lui l'île et la femme du gouverneur Pizzolo…


	3. Une lune qui est en fait un soleil

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire … avec Thomas lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous intriguera.. Bonne lecture… et reviews ?**_

_**Attention léger contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 1**

_**Un mois plus tard….**_

Gibbs se tourna avec agacement vers son capitaine, grinçant des dents une fois de plus à l'idée de devoir obéir au jeune aristocrate que Jack avait eu la mauvaise idée de nommer capitaine en son absence. Ce n'était pas que Thomas Norrington soit un mauvais pirate… Au contraire, Gibbs lui même était forcé de reconnaître que leurs profits ne cessaient d'augmenter, les abordages ordonnés par Thomas s'avérant toujours particulièrement lucratifs. Tous ignoraient comment le jeune homme obtenait ses informations sur les marchandises dont-ils s'emparaient mais elles étaient toujours exactes… Il ne pouvait pas non plus accuser Thomas de lâcheté car ce dernier se plaçait invariablement en première ligne, menant ses troupes au combat comme s'il avait été amiral plutôt que simple pirate. Pourtant, il ne l'aimait pas.

Thomas s'aperçut du regard appuyé que Gibbs lui lançait et se retourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres

- Un problème Gibbs ?

- Non Capitaine Norrington. Répondit docilement Gibbs songeant que c'était encore une des choses qui l'agaçaient chez le jeune homme….

Personne sur le navire, pas même lui, n'avait le droit de s'adresser à lui autrement que par la dénomination de « Capitaine Norrington » et ils avaient encore tous en mémoire le souvenir des jours entiers à gratter le pont qui avaient sanctionné l'imprudent qui l'avait appelé joyeusement « Tommy »

- Gibbs ? Répéta Thomas avec une pointe d'agacement

Le second se reprit et regarda le jeune homme d'à peine vingt cinq ans qui lui faisait face et auquel il était forcé d'obéir

- Je me demandais juste où vous souhaitiez aller à présent . Répondit Gibbs

Thomas ne répondit tout d'abord pas, laissant son regard errer sur le navire qu'il venait d'ordonner de couler, un vague sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres

- Disons… que j'ai bien envie de remonter le fleuve. Déclara-t-il d'un ton songeur. Oui … En route vers le Pantano

- Et pour ce navire ? Demanda Gibbs en désignant l'épave

Le regard de Thomas se voila un instant tandis qu'il serrait inconsciemment dans sa main les documents qu'il avait dérobé un mois plus tôt au Gouverneur Pizzolo. Le navire qu'il venait de couler était celui du dernier des associés du Gouverneur à la traque desquels il avait consacré le dernier mois, négligeant les profits.

- Laisse Julia faire son travail. Répondit il finalement. Ces chiens n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

Gibbs soupira lourdement, sachant qu'il était inutile qu'il interroge le jeune homme sur les raisons de son acharnement et s'empressa d'aller donner les ordres aux autres hommes, agacé à l'idée de devoir encore une fois remonter le fleuve…

Ils arrivèrent deux jours plus tard et Thomas poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant serpenter devant lui le filet du fleuve. Sans attendre, il donna l'ordre de descendre une chaloupe et Gibbs s'approcha de lui

- Vous avez vraiment besoin d'y aller maintenant Capitaine ? Demanda-t-il, agacé à l'idée de devoir encore attendre des jours le retour de Thomas comme cela s'était produit la dernière fois

Thomas ne releva pas l'impertinence et répondit calmement

- Oui Gibbs . J'ai des questions à poser à Tia et un besoin très urgent qui ne saurait attendre plus longtemps d'être satisfait.

- Je vois. Soupira Gibbs qui savait précisément quel genre de besoin son capitaine voulait assouvir, du reste c'était toujours le même …

- Je ne serais pas long cette fois. Ajouta Thomas. Le temps de faire un aller retour… Plaisanta-t-il

Gibbs lui lança un regard placide, dédaignant de répondre et Thomas haussa les épaules, se dirigeant vers la chaloupe

- Je sais … La ferme Norrington. Marmonna-t-il avec agacement. Pintel , Ragetti vous ramez

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard désespéré et s'installèrent à leur tour dans l'embarcation, leurs mines exprimant leur total dégoût de la tâche qui leur était confiée

- Allons… vous ne pouvez pas non plus paresser sans cesse… Soupira Thomas

- On paresse pas Capitaine ! S'insurgea Pintel avec une mine outragée

- Ça non alors ! Renchérit Ragetti

Thomas ne répondit pas, préférant éviter de provoquer une discussion aussi inutile qu'ennuyeuse… Ces deux là étaient des plaies et auraient été plus à leur place dans l'un des salons de son père plutôt que sur un navire, mais ils étaient d'excellents canonniers , une denrée suffisamment rare pour que Thomas les garde sur son navire malgré leur indolence.

Au bout d'un moment, Ragetti reprit la parole, observant avec inquiétude les alentours de son unique œil valide

- Il fait tout noir ici…Gémit il

- Sans doute parce que nous sommes au milieu d'un bayou et non en pleine mer. Ironisa Thomas

- Oui mais il fait pas aussi noir d'habitude. S'entêta Ragetti

Thomas soupira avec ennui et observa à son tour les alentours, cherchant du regard les silhouettes curieuses des indigènes qui vivaient là.

- Mais…. Où sont-ils donc ? Finit il par lâcher d'un air surpris en ne voyant personne

Ragetti et Pintel échangèrent un regard équivoque et se sourirent d'un air complice, la réflexion de Thomas ne faisant que confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient tout deux de leur nouveau capitaine : il était encore plus fou que Jack….. Et voilà qu'à présent il semblait chercher des choses qui n'existaient pas…

Tendu et les sourcils froncés de contrariété, Thomas observa la végétation touffue tandis que les deux hommes se remettaient à ramer en silence.

- On y est capitaine. Souffla Pintel

Un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, Thomas se leva avec aisance

- Vous deux vous gardez la chaloupe.

- Mais il fait tout noir ! Protesta Ragetti

- Tu préfères que je demande à Tia de te montrer ces collections ? Ironisa Thomas

Ragetti frissonna brièvement et secoua négativement la tête

- Bien donc c'est réglé. Affirma Thomas en escaladant lestement les degrés qui menaient à la maison de Tia. Il y a une bouteille de rhum dans le fond de la chaloupe si vous avez soif

Pintel et Ragetti échangèrent un nouveau regard… Le capitaine Norrington était peut être complètement fou … mais il était généreux

*

Assise devant ses augures et faisant dos à la porte, Tia poussa un hurlement en entendant celle-ci s'ouvrir.

- J'ai déjà reçu de meilleurs accueils. Plaisanta Thomas. Et en général, les femmes attendent d'être dans mes bras pour crier.

Tia se retourna rapidement

- Thomas ?

- Ton don de double vue me fascinera toujours. Plaisanta ce dernier en voyant sa surprise

Tia grinça des dents, à la fois heureuse et furieuse après lui.

- Que veux tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se forçant à garder ses distances

- Quelques renseignements. Répondit Thomas

- Tu sais qu'il faut me payer…

- J'étais certain que tu dirais ça… Sourit Thomas en s'approchant d'elle avec souplesse

- Pas cette fois Thomas Norrington ! Se rebella Tia qui n'avait pas besoin de lire les augures pour deviner ce qu'il avait en tête

Thomas referma ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser léger dans le creux de son cou

- J'ai pensé à toi. Souffla-t-il en laissant glisser sa main sur sa poitrine opulente, soupesant l'un de ses seins

- Tu ne peux pas agir ainsi … Répondit Tia en refermant malgré elle ses bras autour de lui. Tout prendre … et partir

- C'est-ce que je fais en ce moment même ,non ? Lui rétorqua Thomas en soulevant familièrement sa jupe, ses doigts pressés cherchant l'intimité de la sorcière. Tia soupira lourdement tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait à lui, la bouche de Thomas trouvant la sienne pour un profond baiser. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il l'allongea à même le sol de la cabane, ses doigts pressés défaisant la ceinture de son fut .

Quelques mètres plus bas, Pintel et Ragetti échangèrent un regard blasé alors que les premiers gémissements de Tia résonnaient bruyamment

- Tu crois qu'il les ensorcelle ? Demanda Ragetti tout bas à son compère

- Chais pas. Répondit Pintel. Mais pour celle la c'est plutôt bien trouvé. Dit il en riant

Ragetti le regarda sans comprendre et Pintel soupira

- Une sorcière ensorcelée c'est drôle non ? Expliqua-t-il

Une brève lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Ragetti et il rit à son tour, reprenant une gorgée de rhum

- J'aime pas être ici. Finit il par dire d'une voix désemparée

- Il a fini .. Il devrait plus être long maintenant. Le rassura Pintel. Il reste jamais bien longtemps après…

Thomas se redressa et remonta son pantalon d'un geste pressé avant de tendre la main à Tia, qui le souffle court et les yeux chargés de plaisir, reposait à même le sol.

- Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur le paiement… Les renseignements. Lui dit il en caressant légèrement son poignet.

Tia soupira et prit la main qu'il lui tendait, se redressant avec peine

- Que veux tu savoir Thomas ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas voir ton destin…

- Ce n'est ça que je veux Tia, j'écris moi-même mon destin, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un dieu le fasse à ma place

Tia leva les yeux au ciel, effarée par l'insolence du jeune homme envers Tezcatlipoca

- Connais tu une femme qui s'appelle Amalia ? Lui demanda Thomas

Tia détourna les yeux et caressa négligemment le bois de sa table, cachant sa peur

- Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

- Donc tu la connais. Cela explique beaucoup de choses… Que sais tu au sujet de la lune noire ?

Tia frissonna longuement et fixa Thomas

- Ce n'est pas une lune … C'est un soleil. Corrigea-t-elle. C'était le quatrième soleil. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ni où tu as entendu parler de cette histoire …

- Amalia. Répondit Thomas. Elle est venue me trouver lorsque j'étais à Isla Grande. Pour me proposer de rejoindre vos rangs. Une fois de plus.

Tia accusa le coup. Tezcatlipoca voulait que Thomas devienne l'un de ses serviteurs … Mais pourquoi lui ?

- Tu as bien dit … une fois de plus ? Releva Tia

- Oui…. Figure toi que lui aussi semble me trouver à son goût… Il serait pas sodomite des fois ? S'inquiéta Thomas

Tia trembla devant l 'énormité et l'irrespect dont faisait preuve le jeune homme et posa sa main sur son bras, l'étreignant

- C'est un Dieu Thomas !

- Et toi tu es une sorcière quand à moi je suis un capitaine. Répondit Thomas d'un ton indifférent. Alors la lune ?

Tia secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance et accentua sa pression sur le bras de Thomas

- Méfie toi d'Amalia… Tu ne la connais pas ..elle

- Faux. Rétorqua Thomas. Je la connais depuis toujours, c'est même elle qui m'a initié aux plaisirs de la chair et qui a fait de moi l'amant formidable que je suis.

Tia réprima un haut de cœur en imaginant son beau Thomas dans les bras de la vieille prêtresse et se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

- Je ne sais rien Thomas … Tezcatlipoca … Il ne me parle plus … Soupira Tia

- Oh … Ironisa Thomas. Tu as été vilaine ? Susurra-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou

Tia ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant la caresse inattendue avant de les rouvrir brutalement

- Je suis sérieuse Thomas… Sois prudent avec Amalia. Elle est prête à tout pour servir Tezcatlipoca

- Pour l'instant on dirait plutôt qu'il a plus besoin de moi que moi de lui… Rétorqua Thomas en laissant ses lèvres parcourir le cou de la sorcière, la faisant frissonner. Alors cette lune noire ? Vraiment pas d'idées ?

- Aucune … Soupira Tia qui était plus concentrée sur la bouche de Thomas que sur les desseins de son dieu

- Tant pis … Soupira Thomas. Et les autres habitants d'ici où sont-ils ?

Tia se laissa aller contre le corps de Thomas, les yeux à demi clos

- Ils sont partis ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je croyais que tu vivais ici …….. Ironisa Thomas.

- Je ne sors guère… Soupira Tia en glissant sa main sous la chemise du jeune homme, caressant sa peau chaude

Thomas lui fit un sourire et glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille

- C'est un peu cher payé … Attendu que je n'ai obtenu aucun renseignements.

Outrée, Tia s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant le passage à Pintel et Ragetti de toute évidence terrifiés

- Ca ca ça… Capitaine. Bredouilla Ragetti . Y'a une bête

- Même pleins de bêtes. Renchérit Pintel

- Y me font peur. Geignit Ragetti

Thomas les regarda avec agacement, contrarié d'être dérangé dans sa « conversation » avec Tia

- Ils ont des yeux tout luisants . Et ils sont tout noirs. Expliqua Ragetti en reniflant

Thomas, désarmé devant la terreur non feinte de ses hommes cherchait quoi dire lorsque Tia intervint brutalement

- Tu as dit noirs ? Et à quoi ressemblent ils ? Tu peux les décrire ?

- Bah on est pas resté assez longtemps pour les voir de près. Se dandina Pintel

Tia se tourna avec vivacité vers la fenêtre et trembla légèrement

- Est-ce qu'ils ressemblent à des gros chats ?

- Chat ? Répéta stupidement Ragetti

- Oui. Chat . Soupira Thomas. Quatre pattes, une queue , des moustaches et sûrement plus de cervelle que vous deux réunis !

Terrifiés, Pintel et Ragetti ne relevèrent pas la critique ce qui redoubla l'inquiétude de Thomas. Celle de Tia également et la sorcière se pencha vers les deux hommes qui reculèrent instinctivement

- On .. Sait pas Madame. Ils, ils font pas miaou. S'empressa de dire Ragetti

- Non ils font plutôt groarrr. Expliqua maladroitement Pintel;

- Groarrrr… Soupira Thomas

A ce moment là des rugissements s'élevèrent soudain et les deux compères se resserrèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'un frisson glacial remontait le long de l'échine de Thomas

- Ils … ils font ça Capitaine Thomas… Gémit Ragetti

Pour une fois, le jeune homme ne releva pas l'usage de son prénom et se précipita à la fenêtre, une arme à la main

- Des jaguars….. Murmura-t-il. Je n'en ai … jamais vu autant.

Tia déglutit et le prit par la manche

- Vous devez partir Thomas. Maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pintel et Ragetti hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, pour une fois d'accord avec la sorcière

- Tu viens avec nous. Ordonna Thomas à Tia. Je ne te laisse pas ici…. Surtout à présent que j'ai une idée plus précise de l'endroit où sont allés les autres habitants.

Tia secoua négativement la tête, le visage soudainement triste

- Ils ne me feront rien…. Ce sont des jaguars noirs…

- La couleur n'a pas d'importance ! S'exclama Thomas.

- Au contraire…. Ce sont … les animaux de Tezcatlipoca

- Charmant. Commenta Thomas. Il n'a jamais pensé que les chats étaient plus mignons ?

- Ils sont venus pour toi… Tu ne devrais pas être ici Thomas… Part. Fuis tant que tu le peux et surtout … évite Amalia. S'empressa de dire Tia

- Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le soleil ou la lune noire ?

- Je l'ignore….Pars maintenant. Ordonna Tia alors qu'un nouveau feulement se faisait entendre

Thomas hésita, répugnant visiblement à la laisser et Tia lui serra brièvement la main

- N'oublie pas que je peux fuir comme je le veux Thomas… je peux aller sur le Hollandais Volant. Pars.

- D'accord. Soupira le jeune homme au grand soulagement de Pintel et Ragetti vers qui il se retourna. Le plan est simple . On court et on rame le plus vite possible . Des questions ? Non ? Alors on y va.

Quelques instants plus tard, Pintel et Ragetti pagayaient plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait tandis que Thomas, le pistolet à la main surveillait les lueurs malfaisantes que formaient les yeux des jaguars, se tenant prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement.

Du haut de sa cabane, Tia Dalma regarda la petite chaloupe s'éloigner sans encombres et les jaguars se retirer de sa demeure qu'ils encerclaient jusqu'à présent. Soulagée, elle laissa retomber le voile crasseux qui lui servait de rideau et songea brutalement à ce que Thomas lui avait raconté. Et s'il avait raison en parlant d'une lune noire au lieu d'un soleil…. Tremblante Tia rassembla ses cierges et ses augures et se concentra, invoquant son dieu pour la première fois depuis son retour du Purgatoire

- Tezcatlipoca. Souffla-t-elle humblement. Répond à ta servante… je t'en prie.

Une respiration lourde, pareille à un feulement résonna dans son esprit et Tia Dalma ouvrit les yeux, tremblante. Tezcatlipoca ne lui répondrait pas. Inquiète, elle se précipita à sa fenêtre et constata avec angoisse qu'un des jaguars était resté à sa porte, la fixant de ses yeux malveillants…


	4. Retour à Port Royal

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas avec ce dernier dans un cadre un peu moins coutumier et plus calme … C'est juste pour que vous le connaissiez mieux lol. J'espère que vous l'aimerez dans ce chapitre et je précise à toutes fins utiles que … oui Jack & Elizabeth seront dans cette fic …. Comme la plupart des persos de UNH . Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

Après sa visite mouvementée dans le bayou de Tia Dalma, qui avait manifestement terrifié Pintel et Ragetti,Thomas Norrington se résigna à faire une seconde visite. Il ordonna donc à ses hommes de mettre des voiles blanches au Black Pearl et indiqua le cap de Port Royal, songeant qu'il préférait encore être face à une horde de jaguars affamés plutôt que de devoir visiter le Gouverneur Norrington.

Gibbs frappa mollement à la porte de la cabine du capitaine et grimaça en entendant la voix pourtant familière de Thomas lui répondre d'entrer à la place des sonorités chaudes et traînantes de celle de Jack Sparrow. Songeant qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais, Gibbs obéit, pénétrant dans la cabine de Thomas, qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion un habit complet fait d'étoffes fines.  
- Nous sommes arrivés Capitaine Norrington. Annonça Gibbs. Vos ordres pour l'escale ?  
- Comme toujours. Soupira Thomas d'un ton las . On fait profil bas et on se fait passer pour des marchands… Je n'ai pas envie de mettre le Gouverneur dans l'embarras une fois de plus.  
- Oui Capitaine. Soupira Gibbs qui détestait autant que Thomas leurs escales à Port Royal.  
- Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda brusquement Thomas. Comme ça tu pourras voir la fille de Jack.  
Gibbs hésita une fraction de seconde puis hocha la tête en signe d'accord, agréablement surpris par la proposition de Thomas.

Les deux hommes partirent donc à pied, Thomas retrouvant avec un vague dégoût la ville où il avait grandi et qu'il avait tellement souhaité quitter. Un sourire de poseur aux lèvres il salua gaiement les personnes qu'il rencontrait, sa politesse de façade n'allant toutefois pas jusqu'à leur faire la conversation. A ses côtés, Gibbs admira malgré lui l'aisance du jeune homme qui se fondait parfaitement dans son rôle d'armateur, allant jusqu'à saluer d'un ample mouvement de chapeau les commanditaires d'un navire qu'ils avaient abordé quelques jours plus tôt.

Un tourbillon de jupons multicolores sortit Gibbs de ses réflexions et il ne put contenir un rictus agacé en voyant une des plus jolies jeunes filles qu'il ait jamais vu se pendre au bras de son capitaine, le regard remplit d'une attente fiévreuse.  
- Capitaine Norrington ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire qui creusa ses fossettes. J'ignorais que vous étiez de retour.  
Thomas s'inclina légèrement devant elle, ses lèvres s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que ne le voulait l'usage sur la main fraîche qu'elle lui tendait à baiser.  
- Miss Wallis. Quel plaisir de voir un aussi joli visage alors que je rentre à peine d'un si long voyage. Répondit Thomas d'un ton charmeur.  
Agacé, Gibbs vit la jeune fille rougir et fixer son capitaine comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde tandis que, quelques pas derrière elle, son chaperon observait la scène.  
- Revenez-vous parmi nous pour longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
- Je ne sais pas encore… Éluda Thomas. Cela dépend de beaucoup de choses… Vous savez mon navire, mes hommes. Expliqua-t-il avec un vague geste de la main en direction de Gibbs  
- Miss. Salua ce dernier en pure perte tandis qu'elle buvait Thomas des yeux.  
- C'est que … Rougit-elle avant de se lancer. Les Happ organisent un grand bal demain soir et je .. Enfin…  
- Rebecca ! S'indigna la chaperonne à retardement.

Thomas lança à cette dernière un sourire dévastateur et se retourna vers la jeune fille, ses yeux s'attardant sur l'ourlet généreux de sa bouche.  
- Dans ce cas, je m'en voudrais de rater ça … Surtout si, comme je le devine, vous comptez illuminer la soirée de votre présence.  
La jeune Rebecca rougit vivement et Gibbs nota avec un agacement grandissant que la main qu'elle tendait à Thomas tremblait un peu. Parfaitement à son aise, Thomas s'inclina sur cette dernière, la caressant un bref instant avant de s'écarter  
- J'ai hâte d'entretenir une plus longue conversation avec vous Miss Wallis … C'est un plaisir enchanteur de vous revoir et de constater que loin de se faner votre beauté grandit au contraire de jours en jours…  
Gibbs grimaça, manquant de s'étouffer sous les paroles ampoulées et éculées que le jeune homme servait sans vergogne à la jeune innocente dont la rougeur redoubla.  
- Allons-y Gibbs. Ordonna sèchement Thomas non sans offrir un dernier sourire à la jeune fille. A demain soir ma chère…

Résigné, Gibbs le suivit en silence tandis que Thomas reprenait la parole  
- Nous pouvons bien rester un jour de plus… Déclara-t-il. Elle est charmante n'est-ce pas ?  
- Elle est surtout bien jeune. Grommela Gibbs.  
- Tu trouves ? Elle vient pourtant d'avoir dix huit ans si mes calculs sont justes. Le bon âge pour apprendre…  
Gibbs ne répondit pas, agacé comme toujours par cette sorte de gloutonnerie que semblait avoir Thomas pour les femmes. En cela il était encore pire que Jack. Sauf que le pirate lui, avait un cœur… c'était même à cause de cela qu'il avait du abandonner son navire pour quinze années à Norrington. Gibbs coula un regard vers son capitaine, se demandant une fois de plus si ce dernier était capable de ressentir autre chose que du désir…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la demeure de James et Thomas se renfrogna en apercevant la large bâtisse où il avait grandi.  
- Si seulement il pouvait être en voyage… Marmonna-t-il en entrant familièrement sans se faire annoncer.  
Un peu embarrassé et ne se sentant définitivement pas à sa place dans l'opulente maison des Norrington, Gibbs le suivit sans rien dire. Thomas arrêta un domestique, le toisant avec morgue  
- Madame est elle là ?  
- Oh oui Monsieur Thomas . Bien sûr elle est dans le jardin avec votre sœur… Laissez-moi la prévenir de votre arrivée, elle va être si heureuse ! S'exclama le vieux domestique  
Le regard de Thomas s'adoucit et il secoua la tête  
- Non laissez… je préfère lui faire la surprise. Tu viens Gibbs ?  
- Oui capitaine ! Répondit Gibbs avec reconnaissance, ayant craint une minute de devoir rester seul dans l'imposant salon.

Les deux hommes cheminèrent rapidement dans la demeure, Gibbs serrant nerveusement son chapeau dans ses mains, toujours autant impressionné par le faste du Gouverneur (sans doute un héritage de l'époque où il faisait lui-même partie de la Navy) Devant lui, Thomas s'immobilisa soudain, fixant avec un vague sourire sa mère et la petite fille qui semblaient absorbées dans une grande conversation. Gibbs n'y prit pas garde, souriant lui aussi en apercevant la masse de cheveux noirs aux boucles soigneusement arrangées en anglaises de la fille de son capitaine.

Finalement Thomas s'avança et s'inclina sur la femme qui, assise à même le sol, bavardait gaiement avec la petite fille

- Bonjour Mère

Eléna sursauta, ses yeux s'emplissant de joie et se releva à la hâte, serrant avec ferveur dans ses bras son fils qui la dépassait maintenant d'une tête .

- Thomas c'est bien toi .. Murmura t'elle tandis que, gêné devant ces retrouvailles familiales, Gibbs détournait pudiquement le regard

- A moins que vous n'ayez un autre fils… Ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à demi au vu de notre famille. Ironisa Thomas

Eléna ne releva pas et serra encore Thomas dans ses bras, ses beaux yeux verts s'emplissant de larmes de soulagement

- Ca fait si longtemps Thomas… J'ai toujours peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur

- Allons Mère, il ne m'arrivera rien. Plaisanta Thomas en se penchant sur la petite fille. Bonjour Lisa, tu te souviens de moi ?

La petite fille posa ses yeux couleur d'océan sur lui et se précipita pour entourer ses jambes de ses bras.

- Tommy ! Tu es revenu ! T'étais où Tommy ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'Eléna la grondait gentiment

- Anne Elizabeth que t'ai-je dit sur tes manières ?

Le visage de la petite fille prit une expression contrite non dénuée d'agacement et elle s'écarta à regret de Thomas

- Comment allez-vous Thomas ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix policée

Thomas soupira lourdement, se sentant déjà à l'étroit dans le carcan de l'éducation des Norrington et souleva la petite fille de terre, la faisant rire aux éclats

- Je vais bien et j'étais…De ci de là … Ca te plairait que je te montre mon bateau ?

Les yeux de la petite fille brillèrent de joie et elle referma ses bras autour du cou de Thomas

- Oui !!! Enfin si j'ai le droit.. Murmura-t-elle en lançant un regard angoissé vers Eléna

Cette dernière grimaça brièvement et Thomas referma ses bras autour de la petite fille

- Le Pearl fait partie de son histoire Mère. Souffla-t-il doucement

- Je sais. Répondit Eléna avec une pointe de tristesse

Thomas échangea un long regard avec sa mère, se demandant une fois de plus quelle serait sa réaction lorsque, dans maintenant un peu moins de dix ans, Jack reviendrait et voudrait connaitre sa fille. Chassant cette pensée il se tourna vers Gibbs, Lisa dans les bras

- Il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter .. Voici Mr Gibbs c'est mon second. Expliqua-t-il. Le second est très très important sur un navire.

Lisa regarda Gibbs et sourit très légèrement

- Je suis très contente de vous rencontrer Mr Gibbs. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix flutée

Gibbs sourit et fouilla avec avidité le visage de la petite, cherchant à trouver chez elle une quelconque ressemblance avec Jack avant de répondre

- Moi aussi Miss Anne Elizabeth.

Eléna sourit brièvement et se tourna vers Thomas

- Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas Mère, un jour, peut être deux…

- Si peu… Soupira Eléna d'un ton déçu. Reste au moins jusqu'au retour de ton père

Le visage de Thomas s'éclaira à cette mention

- Le gouverneur est absent ?

- Oui papa est parti. Précisa Lisa d'une voix triste

- Des troubles … Le gouverneur d'Isla Grandé a été .. assassiné. Expliqua Eléna en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de sa fille, s'assurant que cette dernière, occupée à jouer avec le col de la chemise de Thomas n'écoutait pas

- Oh… Répondit Thomas en échangeant un bref regard avec Gibbs

- On va voir ton bateau maintenant ? Demanda Lisa

- Anne Elizabeth ! Gronda Eléna. Laisse à ton frère le temps d'arriver

- Oui Mère. Soupira l'enfant

Thomas reposa doucement la petite fille à terre et se pencha gentiment vers elle

- Ecoute Mère et va demander à la nurse de te donner ton goûter… Nous irons après

Le sourire de Lisa s'épanouit brutalement et le cœur de Gibbs se serra en reconnaissant celui de Jack sur les traits enfantins (les dents en or en moins). Thomas suivit la petite fille du regard et se tourna vers Eléna

- Viendrez-vous Mère ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine que la place d'Anne Elizabeth soit sur un navire de pirates…

Gibbs se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre mais Thomas n'eut pas la même politesse

- Préférez vous que je lui montre le navire de sa mère ? Allons Mère…. Croyez vous que Jack aimerait voir sa fille transformée en dinde de salon ?

Eléna rougit et détourna ses yeux limpides, une vague tristesse s'y glissant imperceptiblement

- Je sais Thomas… Mais Lisa… C'est notre fille. A James et moi. Répondit-elle amenant une expression outrée sur le visage de Gibbs.

- Je comprends Mère…. Soupira Thomas en glissant familièrement son bras autour de sa taille. Il n'empêche qu'elle a la piraterie dans le sang et que ce serait une erreur de chercher à étouffer sa nature… Vous finirez par la perdre si vous le faites

- Comme nous t'avons perdu… Murmura Eléna.

Thomas resserra son bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue

- Je suis là non ? Et je vous promets de rester jusqu'au retour du Gouverneur. Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon crétin de cousin ?

Eléna soupira

- Ne parle pas ainsi … Dominic est un garçon charmant. Il nous a écrit il y a peu. Marie et lui se portent bien. Tu devrais aller les voir

- Oh Sparrow s'ennuierait il de moi ? Ironisa Thomas

- Thomas…..

- Oui je sais Mère, je me tais … Et ma délicieuse cousine ? A-t-elle donné signe de vie ?

Eléna se contracta à la mention de Kiara

- Non. Tu sais bien qu'elle refuse de voir Lisa. Elle l'appelle la fille de la garce….

- Bof vous savez ce qu'on dit Mère… Il n'y a qu'une garce qui soit capable d'en reconnaitre une autre… Rétorqua Thomas

Eléna ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Lisa arriva en courant

- Ca y est Tommy !! Je suis prête !! Annonça-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'excitation

Cette fois Thomas prit sa mère de vitesse, l'empêchant de corriger la petite qu'il hissa sur ses épaules

- Alors en route. Monsieur Gibbs nous fera faire la visite. Décida-t-il au grand plaisir de ce dernier

*

La visite se déroula parfaitement, la petite Lisa semblant curieuse de tout au grand plaisir de Gibbs et de l'équipage dont les plus anciens et les plus nostalgiques rencontrèrent avec plaisir la dernière née de Jack. Eléna se détendit également, heureuse de cette visite qui la rapprochait un peu de son fils, notant l'aménagement confortable de sa cabine et les vêtements féminins soigneusement rangés dans une armoire

- Thomas ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Se pourrait il que tu…

- Aucun risque Mère. Ce sont ceux d'Elizabeth. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils s'abiment. Répondit vivement Thomas, tuant net tout les espoirs de vie sage et rangée que sa mère entretenait encore pour lui.

- Je peux prendre la barre Tommy ? Demanda Lisa en fixant cette dernière

Thomas sourit et la prit dans ses bras, la mettant à hauteur et les petites mains de Lisa se refermèrent sur la barre. En la voyant faire Gibbs détourna brutalement le visage, le regard embué.

- C'est lourd. Observa Lisa

- Tu es encore petite… Lorsque tu seras plus grande, je te ferais faire un petit voyage. On ira jusqu'à Tortuga pour voir Dominic et Marie. Promit Thomas en faisant mine de ne pas voir la mine outrée de sa mère

- Papa dit que Tortuga n'est pas féquentable. S'inquiéta Lisa

Les regards de Thomas et de Gibbs se croisèrent brièvement, tout deux se comprenant parfaitement pour une fois et Thomas reposa la petite, lui mettant son tricorne sur la tête

- Alors on fera semblant d'être des pirates, comme ça ceux de Tortuga nous laisserons tranquille... Proposa Thomas avec une pointe de sarcasme que la petite ne comprit pas

- Papa dit que les pirates sont méchants. Continua Lisa tandis que Thomas relevait la tête avec vivacité, foudroyant sa mère du regard

- Père peut aussi se tromper. Répondit Thomas d'un ton glacial. Tous les pirates ne sont pas méchants

Lisa hésita un bref instant, un plein dilemme intérieur face aux déclarations contradictoires de ses deux héros. Finalement, incapable de trancher, elle se tourna vers Eléna, guettant sa réaction avec avidité. Cette dernière, partagée entre sa fidélité envers son époux et son affection pour son pirate de frère répondit lentement, pesant soigneusement ses mots

- Je crois que ce que veut dire ton frère c'est que les pirates sont la plupart du temps des gens peu fréquentables mais que certains d'entre eux ont une certaine noblesse de cœur et de l'honneur… A leur manière

Lisa regarda sa mère d'un air perplexe avant de reprendre d'une voix flutée

- Alors ils sont pas tous méchants ?

- Non pas tous. Répondit Eléna, cette fois plus fermement. Allez viens, c'est l'heure de rentrer

- Oh… Soupira la petite d'un air déçu. Déjà ?

- Mère a raison. Trancha Thomas en se tournant vers Gibbs tandis qu'Eléna aidait la petite fille à débarquer. Gibbs je vous laisse le soin du Pearl. Faites moi prévenir en cas de problèmes

- Oui Capitaine Norrington. Répondit Gibbs avec raideur avant d'ajouter, presque à contrecœur. Merci de nous avoir amené la petite et aussi… de veiller aux intérêts de Jack…

Thomas fit un large sourire ironique au vieil homme, conscient de l'effort qu'il faisait

- Faites attention Gibbs… Vous allez finir par m'apprécier…

Gibbs se crispa et suivit la haute silhouette de Thomas tandis qu'il rejoignait sa mère et sa sœur

- Pas demain la veille… Marmonna-t-il .


	5. Une soirée qui avait bien commencé

_**Voila avant de prendre des vacances bien méritées voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas. Nous continuons donc à refaire connaissance avec Thomas cette fois dans son milieu d'origine … ( lol et non Thomas n'a pas changé … ) Par ailleurs je précise que Thomas ne se prend que rarement des vents … parce qu'il sait choisir ses victimes du moins la plupart du temps …. Là sa conquête est facile mais rassurez vous … Tout le monde n'est pas amoureux de lui , loin s'en faut et il va connaître certaines mésaventures … mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant … . Je rentre le 1er septembre de vacances, vous n'aurez donc la suite qu'à partir de cette date ! A bientot et ... Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu légèrement sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes.**_

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain soir, la main d'Eléna élégamment posée sur son bras, Thomas fit son entrée chez les Happ, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres. A ses côtés, Eléna sourit fièrement à leurs amis, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler son plaisir d'être accompagnée par son fils unique, même si elle ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine inquiétude, se demandant pour quelles raisons Thomas tenait tellement à assister à ce bal alors qu'il était d'ordinaire réticent à se rendre à ce type de soirée, criant haut et fort que la « bonne société » de Port Royal était d'un ennui mortel.

Eléna se laissa guider jusqu'à ses amis, notant avec satisfaction la politesse et le charme que Thomas déployait auprès des convives, gardant pour une fois ses réflexions ironiques pour lui. Au bout d'un moment, Eléna relâcha sa vigilance, se détendant tandis que Thomas faisait danser les jeunes femmes présentes. Sa mère l'observa évoluer gracieusement quelques minutes, ne pouvant se départir totalement de l'espoir qu'il rencontre ainsi une jeune femme dont il tomberait suffisamment amoureux pour avoir envie de rester à terre et pour entamer l'existence dont James et elle avaient toujours rêvé pour lui.

Après avoir guetté du coin de l'œil sa mère, Thomas s'approcha d'une démarche déliée de sa « proie », souriant d'un air séducteur à la jeune Rebecca dont la rougeur témoignait de l'émoi. Le regard carnassier du jeune homme détailla la mince silhouette gainée par une robe d'organdi rose dont la couleur le fit grimacer et se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi les jeunes femmes rousses s'entêtaient invariablement à porter cette couleur pourtant peu flatteuse à leur carnation… Il s'inclina néanmoins devant elle, son regard errant sur les lèvres pleines de promesses et débita son compliment d'une voix soigneusement étudiée

- Miss Wallis, vous revoir ainsi vêtue est un enchantement. Cette couleur vous va à ravir. Mentit-il sans vergogne

Rebecca rougit légèrement et récompensa Thomas de son mensonge par un petit soupir ravi, tournant instinctivement sur elle-même avec coquetterie

- Accordez-moi cette danse… Souffla Thomas en saisissant sa petite main blanche dans la sienne

Rebecca se laissa entraîner sans protester, des étoiles dans les yeux et gratifiant ses amies d'un sourire triomphant. C'est que Thomas Norrington n'était pas n'importe qui ! Beau parti de par sa naissance, son choix d'une carrière marchande au parfum vaguement sulfureux faisait de lui un personnage particulièrement attirant pour les jeunes naïves qui rêvaient pour la plupart d'entres elles d'être celle qui réussirait à ravir son cœur.

Rebecca ne se sentait par conséquent plus de joie entre les bras de Thomas, entretenant une conversation futile avec le jeune homme, prête à tout pour le séduire

- Votre vie doit être rude. Commenta-t-elle platement

- Rude ? Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Thomas pour la forme

- Et bien… Commença Rebecca, le front plissé alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'élaborer une réflexion plus profonde que celle concernant les toilettes qu'elle porterait.

Thomas resserra sa main autour de la taille de Rebecca et continua à afficher un sourire de façade, songeant à part lui que celle-ci était aussi creuse que sa robe le laissait deviner

- Vous devez être attaqué par des pirates non ? Finit par dire laborieusement Rebecca

Thomas sourit cyniquement. Il aurait parié qu'elle lui répondrait cela, la jeune fille se contentant de répéter les bribes de conversations qu'elle entendait lors des bals ou des dîners

- Ça m'est arrivé. Répondit-il

- Oh ! S'exclama Rebecca en le regardant avec plus d'admiration encore. Et … est ce vrai qu'ils sont monstrueux et qu'ils… forcent les femmes… Chuchota-t-elle avec un petit air coupable qui faillit faire éclater de rire Thomas

- Oui… Ils sont même pires encore. S'amusa-t-il. Si une jeune fille aussi belle et aussi élégante que vous venait à leur tomber sous la main, le capitaine la déshonorerait sans scrupules avant de la livrer en pâture à son équipage dont la laideur et la puanteur suffirait à faire mourir de terreur toute jeune femme dotée de délicatesse, ce qui est à n'en point douter votre cas…

Rebecca rougit violemment

- On ne parle pas de ces choses ainsi. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton faussement outré, la flamme de curiosité qui luisait dans son regard démentant ses paroles

- Mais ce sont des choses importantes au contraire… Se récria Thomas avant de pencher vers elle. Voyez vous, parfois les pirates tentent de s'en prendre aux personnes chères à leurs ennemis… après tout ce ne sont que des lâches. Affirma-t-il en mimant parfaitement le mépris le plus total.

Comme il l'avait escompté, Rebecca se troubla à ses paroles et il en profita pour la guider doucement vers l'extérieur de la pièce, les soustrayant aux regards attentifs des chaperons

- Vous comprenez bien entendu pourquoi je vous dis tout cela n'est ce pas ? Reprit Thomas qui n'était pas certain que celle-ci ait une once d'intelligence

Un regard inexpressif mais pourtant ravissant lui répondit et Rebecca répondit, la bouche sèche

- Je… Je n'ose y croire tout à fait… Je … Cela voudrait il dire que vous, que vous… que je pourrais vous être chère ? Se lança t'elle finalement tandis que Thomas la guidait vers l'abri fort providentiel d'un bosquet

Une fois certain d'être définitivement à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se tourna vers la jeune fille, se composant une expression à la fois désespérée et remplie d'attente

- Vous avez deviné le secret que je souhaitais pourtant si ardemment vous cacher Rebecca… Commença t'il . En effet, je n'ai retenu que vous de ma précédente visite en ces lieux et … je dois dire que lorsque je vous ai rencontrée hier alors que je venais à peine de débarquer et bien.. Vous allez me trouver stupide. Soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant brutalement

Éperdue, Rebecca le fixa de ses yeux d'un vert profond et posa sa main sur son bras, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Je vous en prie… dites-moi. Souffla-t-elle

Thomas retint un sourire triomphant, ne doutant pas une seconde de passer une soirée divertissante

- Et bien… Commença-t-il avec une timide hésitation qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune fille plus vite. J'ai pensé que peut être… c'était le destin qui vous envoyait ainsi à ma rencontre.

Les yeux de Rebecca s'agrandirent d'une joie mêlée de surprise et elle ouvrit la bouche, sans voix

- Je sais que mes paroles vous choquent sans doute mais de vous revoir ainsi .. je , je n'ai pu maîtriser l'élan qui me pousse vers vous. Soupira Thomas en s'approchant imperceptiblement de la jeune femme, le corps bouillant d'impatience. J'ose espérer que ma franchise ne vous choque pas.. C'est la dernière chose que je souhaiterais

Rebecca sourit légèrement, se sentant toute puissante à cet instant alors qu'elle avait à ses pieds l'un des plus beaux partis de Port Royal, un homme qui attirait toutes les convoitises et qui faisait battre son cœur depuis au moins deux ans. La jeune fille oublia immédiatement la cour timide et respectueuse que lui faisait depuis des semaines le jeune fils de ses hôtes de la soirée et répondit dans un soupir qui tinta agréablement aux oreilles de Thomas, certain à présent de la reddition de sa proie

- Je n'ose y croire ….

Thomas inclina lentement sa tête vers les lèvres offertes de la jeune innocente et les goûta légèrement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux avec abandon. Soupirant de sa passivité, il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche sans attendre et un glapissement surpris lui répondit. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps en vaines paroles et passa une main le long de sa joue, la laissant descendre dans son cou avant de la poser fermement sur le sage corsage rose de la jeune fille. Cette fois, Rebecca réagit et recula instinctivement, ses yeux verts et hésitants plongeant dans le regard noir de Thomas

- Pardonnez-moi… Souffla le jeune homme, agacé par ce contretemps. C'est que vous êtes si belle que je ne parviens pas à contrôler le désir que je ressens à votre égard.

Rebecca hésita de nouveau et lança un regard inquiet vers la maison dont ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés avant de fixer de nouveau Thomas

- Vous êtes si belle Rebecca. Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'objecter tandis qu'une de ses mains se refermait sur son sein, le caressant à travers l'étoffe

Perdue devant le flot de sensations nouvelles qui l'assaillaient, Rebecca ne protesta pas, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait gagné, qu'elle était dans les bras de Thomas Norrington. Elle ne protesta pas plus lorsqu'il l'allongea à demi sur le banc où ils avaient pris place, laissant sa main remonter le long des bas de dentelle qui couvraient ses fines jambes. Rebecca noua ses bras autour de son cou, renonçant de bonne grâce à lutter et Thomas releva franchement ses jupons, exposant sa demi nudité

- Ravissante. Commenta t'il, sincère pour la première fois depuis le début de leur « entretien »

- Capitaine Norrington je ne sais si… Commença Rebecca, s'affolant légèrement en comprenant qu'elle était dans une position plus que compromettante

- Appelez-moi Thomas… Répondit ce dernier en plaçant un baiser léger dans le creux de son cou. Votre peau est si douce, si parfaite… Sa blancheur … est aussi pure que la plus pure des perles. Débita Thomas d'une voix hachée.

- Peut être devrions nous attendre… Osa la jeune femme

- Est-ce que l'amour attend ? Rétorqua Thomas en jouant négligemment avec les liens de son corsage, pressé de découvrir si l'opulente poitrine qui s'y cachait était fidèle aux promesses qu'elle laissait deviner

- Vous … vous m'aimez ? Bredouilla la jeune fille, les yeux agrandis par la joie et la surprise

- Je pensais que c'était clair trésor… Susurra Thomas en libérant ses seins blancs et en y enfouissant son visage, ses lèvres les embrassant avec passion

Un soupir comblé lui répondit et Thomas cacha son sourire triomphant tandis qu'elle osait enfouir ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure sombre, appuyant inconsciemment sur sa poitrine le visage du jeune homme qui n'attendait que ça

- Rebecca… Souffla Thomas en écartant la fine culotte blanche qu'elle portait, l'en débarrassant promptement

La jeune fille leva un regard troublé vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes et Thomas lui sourit légèrement, glissant entre ses cuisses une main audacieuse qui se couvrit instantanément d'humidité. Maîtrisant son impatience, Thomas s'assura de l'accord de sa jeune partenaire, lui laissant le temps de le refuser avant de reculer d'un pas, posant son regard sombre sur elle et admirant le corps jeune à l'abandon manifeste qui l'attendait sur le banc

- Magnifique. Murmura t'il en défaisant d'une main pressée son propre pantalon avant de revenir s'abattre sur Rebecca, laissant la jeune fille prendre l'initiative du baiser suivant

Les mains tremblantes, Rebecca l'étreignit, posant un regard inquiet sur lui

- Vous ... vous ne me ferez pas ... mal ?

Thomas sourit et glissa à nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses, caressant sa peau satinée

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Souffla t'il d'une voix rauque que Rebecca interpréta comme une preuve de son amour indéfectible

L'instant d'après, Thomas étouffait dans sa bouche le cri d'animal blessé qu'elle poussa lorsqu'il lui prit sa virginité et des larmes de souffrance montèrent aux cils de Rebecca tandis qu'il progressait lentement en elle, gémissant de plaisir sous son étroitesse. Elle crispa ses doigts sur les épaules du jeune homme et il s'écarta brusquement

- Laisse toi aller ... Détends toi... Glissa t'il à son oreille d'une voix caressante

Rebecca ne répondit pas, restant immobile tandis qu'il continuait à aller et venir en elle avec précautions et ferma les yeux, se convainquant que ce moment était un mal nécessaire qui faisait partie intégrante du mariage, ses amies fraîchement devenues épouses l'ayant renseignée à ce sujet à la faveur de confidences échangées entre deux gloussements

Au dessus d'elle, Thomas faillit laisser échapper un soupir déçu, la jeune fille ne remplissait aucune des promesses de sensualité de son corps, se contentant d'attendre avec placidité qu'il termine. Finalement, le jeune homme se crispa, désertant son intimité à la hâte avant de se lâcher sur ses cuisses, les recouvrant d'un liquide chaud dont la consistance fit grimacer Rebecca. La jeune fille poussa ensuite un léger soupir de soulagement qui poussa à son comble l'agacement de Thomas et le pirate se releva rapidement, remontant son pantalon à la hâte. Encore à demi écroulée sur le banc où il avait fait d'elle une femme, Rebecca suivit ses gestes avec inquiétude et finit par prendre la parole d'une voix angoissée

- Thomas.... Puis je savoir quand vous .. tu .. feras ta demande à mon père ?

Thomas éclata brièvement de rire et se pencha vers elle

- Ma demande ? Je suis désolé Miss Wallis mais je ne suis pas prêt pour le mariage si c'est bien là la demande à laquelle vous faites allusion

Rebecca blêmit et réagit enfin, refermant son corsage d'une main tremblante

- Mais ... mais tu .. as dit que tu m'aimais !

- Non j'ai dit que j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec vous Miss Wallis et vous avez accepté librement ma proposition . Répondit froidement Thomas

Des larmes de déception montèrent aux cils de la jeune fille et elle se releva brusquement, agrippant la manche du vêtement de Thomas qui grimaça en prévision de la scène cent fois vécue

- Mais .. je... je croyais que ..

- Vous avez mal cru Miss Wallis. Rétorqua Thomas en se dégageant de son étreinte

Rebecca éclata en sanglots convulsifs tandis que le pirate levait les yeux au ciel, agacé, songeant que plus elles étaient stupides, pire c'était ... et celle ci était définitivement d'une bêtise peu égalée

- Mais que va dire Mère ? Gémit elle

Cette fois Thomas s'autorisa un sourire cynique

- Rassurez vous Miss Wallis, votre mère se montrera sans nul doute compréhensive, du reste, je vous encourage à demander à bénéficier de son expérience dans ce domaine, car c'est une amante audacieuse et ardente. Tout ce que vous n'êtes pas. Déclara t'il sèchement. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Miss Wallis et je ne doute pas que vous saurez retrouver le chemin de la maison de nos hôtes par vos propres moyens. Je vous aurais bien raccompagnée à l'intérieur mais je ne voudrais pas compromettre votre honneur. Ironisa Thomas avant de s'incliner profondément .

Médusée, Rebecca ne réagit pas alors qu'il s'éloignait d'une démarche souple, s'empressant de retrouver les lumières diffuses et rassurantes de la maison des Happ

*

Ayant déjà chassé de son esprit la jeune fille à qui il venait de ravir son innocence, Thomas se fondit adroitement dans la foule des invités, s'emparant avec indolence d'un verre de sherry et cherchant des yeux la silhouette de sa mère, pressé de quitter cette soirée qui était loin de lui avoir apporté le plaisir qu'il avait espéré. Perdu dans ses réflexions sur la tiédeur décevante des jeunes filles de bonne famille, Thomas sursauta légèrement lorsque le fils de son hôte s'approcha de lui, le saluant avec raideur

- Bonsoir Thomas.

- Bonsoir . Répondit ce dernier qui ne se souvenait plus du tout du prénom du jeune crétin qui lui faisait face, engoncé dans un uniforme de la Navy dont la nouveauté ne faisait aucun doute

- Madame Norrington m'a chargé de vous informer qu'elle se sentait lasse et qu'elle ne vous avait pas attendu. Notre voiture est à votre disposition lorsque vous désirerez rentrer

- Oh ? Mère est partie... S'étonna Thomas qui ne pensait pas s'être absenté plus d'une heure

- Ne vous en faites pas, rien de grave. S'empressa de lui assurer le jeune Happ, visiblement désireux de le rassurer

Thomas hocha la tête et reposa son verre. Finalement le départ de sa mère l'arrangeait, lui épargnant ainsi le spectacle d'une Rebecca Wallis au regard rougi

- Vous remercierez vos parents pour leur bonté mais je pense que je vais rentrer à pied. Mes compliments à votre mère, cette soirée était des plus agréables. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Congédia t'il le jeune homme

Ce dernier hésita un instant avant de se pencher vers Thomas

- Pardonnez moi mais auriez vous par le plus grand des hasards aperçu Miss Wallis ? Je la cherche depuis des heures...

Le regard de Thomas s'alluma brièvement d'une lueur moqueuse en comprenant que le jeune homme était de toute évidence épris de la jolie rousse

- Miss Wallis ??? Hmmmm Il me semble l'avoir entrevue dans les jardins.. Sans doute espère t'elle qu'un galant viendra la rejoindre... Insinua Thomas

Le visage de son jeune hôte s'éclaira et il le remercia avec des effusions auxquelles Thomas s'empressa de mettre un terme

- Allez plutôt la rejoindre... Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir. Ajouta t'il d'un ton cynique que le jeune amoureux ne perçut pas.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Thomas s'empressa vers la porte, saluant à la hâte quelques connaissances avant de retrouver avec soulagement l'air libre

*

Une fois à l'extérieur, Thomas inspira à pleins poumons l'air frais de la nuit et hésita un instant entre rentrer chez les Norrington et retourner finir la nuit sur le Pearl. Finalement, il poussa un soupir résigné en optant pour la première, ne voulant pas décevoir sa mère et Lisa qui l'attendraient sans nul doute dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Il commença à se diriger lentement dans les rues de Port Royal, la main prudemment posée sur la crosse du pistolet qui ne le quittait jamais, sachant par expérience que les bandits étaient souvent là où on ne les attendait pas. Il fit ainsi quelques mètres, remâchant la déception occasionnée par Rebecca lorsqu'un feulement l'arrêta net. Inquiet, Thomas s'immobilisa, les muscles tendus et tourna la tête en direction du bruit.

Il ne fut même pas surpris en voyant un jaguar à l'épaisse fourrure sombre à quelques mètres de lui, l'animal le toisant de ses yeux jaunâtres. Le surveillant avec attention, Thomas sortit son pistolet, et le mit en joue avec froideur

- Je n'hésiterais pas …. Alors retourne d'où tu viens et laisse moi tranquille. Déclara t 'il à l'animal.

- Pourquoi refuses tu ce qu'on te propose Thomas ? N'es tu donc pas attiré par la vie éternelle ? Soupira derrière lui une voix âgée au fort accent espagnol.

Thomas grimaça et baissa lentement son bras, sans toutefois quitter le jaguar des yeux.

- Je préfère la liberté à l'éternité Amalia. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps.

- Tu me rejettes à cause d'une autre femme. Murmura Amalia avec rancœur.

Thomas leva un sourcil surpris et se retourna posément vers sa première maîtresse qui lui avait aussi servi d'initiatrice

- Je rejette la servante d'un dieu que je méprise. Jamais je n'accepterais d'être esclave, encore moins d'un être qui a fait tant de mal à ma famille.

- Elizabeth Swann n'est pas ta famille. Répondit Amalia avec acidité

- Elizabeth Sparrow. Corrigea Thomas. Et entre le parti d'un dieu complètement fou et celui d'une femme admirable je choisis le second. A présent, sors de ma vie Amalia, ne gâche pas les quelques souvenirs affectueux que j'ai encore de toi par un acharnement aussi stupide qu'inutile à me convaincre.

- Il t'offrira des pouvoirs Thomas … Reprit pourtant Amalia, soumise à l'écrasante volonté du dieu alors que tout en elle lui criait qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Thomas

- J'ai tout ce que je désire…. Répondit Thomas en tapotant son compas (enfin celui de Jack)

Amalia soupira et lui prit le bras

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Dis à ton dieu de se trouver un autre esclave. Bonne nuit. La coupa net Thomas.

Le jeune homme se força à avancer, luttant contre son envie de se retourner motivée par l'affection nostalgique qu'il avait jusqu'à présent conservé à l'égard d'Amalia. Finalement un vent glacial se leva sous ses pas et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le jaguar tout comme Amalia avaient disparus …. Pour l'instant.


	6. Explication & Mission

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire … **_

_**Au passage merci à Sara de sa review ... Lol non je n'ai pas arrêté, j'étais en vacances c'est tout, merci de ton intérêt !!!**_

_**Ce chapitre est entièrement basé sur la relation qu'entretient Thomas avec son père et devrait mieux vous aider à connaître mon personnage ( du moins j'espère) J'attends donc vos commentaires avec impatience … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

Échaudé par la tournure qu'avait pris sa soirée, Thomas rentra directement chez ses parents et poussa un soupir de soulagement en refermant la lourde porte de bois sur lui. Il était presque heureux d'être rentré, évitant ainsi les jaguars et autres bestioles malfaisantes qui hantaient depuis peu les rues de Port Royal.

- Bonsoir Thomas. Tu rentres bien tard. Ta mère s'est inquiétée. Déclara une voix dans son dos.

- Moi qui croyait jusqu'ici que cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire … Marmonna Thomas avant de se retourner avec résignation. Bonsoir Père.

James Norrington lui fit un léger sourire et s'approcha de lui, s'appuyant légèrement sur une canne au pommeau doré pour l'occasion.

- Je suis content de te voir Thomas. Nous devons parler.

Thomas ne répondit pas, le cœur brusquement serré en voyant son père s'appuyer un peu plus

- Depuis quand utilisez vous ceci ? Demanda-t-il à James

Son père fronça les sourcils et baissa négligemment les yeux sur la canne.

- Peu importe ce n'est qu'un accessoire que j'utilise le soir…. Pour l'instant où étais tu Thomas ?

Le visage du jeune homme se contracta, toute compassion pour son père envolée.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

- Ta mère t'a cherché. J'aimerais pouvoir la rassurer. Répond Thomas… Soupira James

Un rictus cynique éclaira le visage de Thomas et il se rendit au salon, se servant d'autorité un verre.

- J'ai passé la soirée chez les Happ.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna James en s'asseyant sur un petit sofa. Ta mère t'y a pourtant cherché.

- En fait, j'ai fait quelques pas dans le jardin des Happ avec Miss Wallis et j'en ai profité pour visiter le sien. Une promenade fort décevante …

James se força au calme, plus qu'agacé par les frasques de Thomas et se demandant quand son fils se déciderait à grandir.

- Tu sais que son père est l'un de mes plus vieux amis …

- Oh chacun ses goûts Père… Pour ma part c'est plutôt de sa mère dont je suis particulièrement proche, du moins .. Était … Ait été ? Réfléchit Thomas à voix haute.

James soupira à nouveau et fixa d'un air sombre le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Thomas n'avait décidemment rien des Norrington….. Tout en lui n'était qu'indolence et insouciance comme si le destin n'était là que pour le servir…. Un vrai Sparrow dans ce qu'il avait de plus détestable même si James aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de l'admettre devant sa femme. Cependant, le gouverneur Norrington ne put retenir un bref sourire devant les yeux pétillants de Thomas et son air vif…….. Il était visible que son fils était heureux … Le Gouverneur s'appuya un peu plus sur sa canne et reprit la parole à regrets, sachant que la conversation qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec son fils ne pouvait pas être repoussée… Et surtout … si ses soupçons s'avéraient fondés ( ce que James craignait de plus en plus) il ne voulait pas qu' Eléna ou pire Anne Elizabeth soient témoins de ce qui suivrait.

Sous le regard surpris de Thomas, James prit son manteau, le revêtant avec maladresse.

- Vous sortez Père ?

- Oui. Et toi aussi Thomas. J'ai à te parler. Une conversation sérieuse. D'homme à homme.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie … Tenta faiblement Thomas qui n'avait nulle envie de se retrouver à nouveau face à Amalia ou à son gros chat.

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Répondit James d'un ton son appel. Ne me force pas à te supplier Thomas… Soupira-t-il. La voiture est prête, elle nous attend, nous irons à mon bureau.

Thomas hésita. Il avait envie de dormir mais d'un autre côté … Son père avait l'air sérieux, presque soucieux … Et puis il était curieux de nature…

- D'accord. Grommela-t-il.

Ils firent le voyage en silence, les yeux verts de James évitant scrupuleusement de se poser sur son fils tandis que ce dernier observait les alentours en guettant un hypothétique jaguar. Finalement, James déverrouilla son bureau, l'éclairant faiblement et fit signe à son fils de s'asseoir

- Pourquoi tant de mystères Père ? Demanda finalement Thomas

James ferma brièvement les yeux et pinça les lèvres, signe évident d'une leçon de morale.

- Lorsque…. Tu m'as fait part de ton désir de reprendre le navire de ton … de Jack Sparrow je n'ai émis aucune objection. De même, je n'ai rien dit quand à ton choix de .. Disons carrière, malgré la honte que je ressens à cette idée …

- Vous voulez une médaille ? Ironisa Thomas.

James frappa d'un coup violent sur son bureau et toisa son fils avec colère.

- SILENCE ! Ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle Thomas ! Je suis encore ton père et j'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes.

- Difficile de l'oublier … Vous faites tout pour me le rappeler. Répondit Thomas avec insolence.

James soupira lourdement et reprit la parole d'une voix déçue

- Seigneur … Mais qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire comme erreur avec toi…

- Ça dépend… Vous avez une semaine devant vous ? Si oui je pense que je pourrais commencer à vous expliquer disons … environ un quart de celles que vous avez commises.. Se moqua Thomas.

James lui adressa un regard amer et secoua la tête

- Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant tu veux … J'ai une question urgente à te poser et j'aimerais … Je souhaiterais que tu y répondes franchement.

- Oh … Vous m'en croyez capable ? Première nouvelle …

James secoua la tête et s'adossa à son fauteuil.

- Sais tu où j'étais ces dernières semaines ?

- Non … Mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir

- J'étais à Isla Grandé de Tierra del Fuego .Lui asséna brutalement James. Ce nom te dit quelque chose je présume….

Thomas pâlit légèrement, se souvenant brusquement de ce que sa mère lui avait dit la veille à l'occasion de son arrivée

- Vaguement …

- Vaguement. Répéta James. Par conséquent, tu ignores donc que le Gouverneur de cette province a été assassiné sauvagement il y a de ça un peu plus d'un mois, laissant derrière lui une veuve inconsolable…

Un vague sourire échappa à Thomas en imaginant Isabella Pizzolo en « veuve inconsolable » et il secoua innocemment la tête.

- Bien. Continua James. Puisque tu ignores tout, je vais donc te présenter l'affaire… Tu verras c'est intéressant

- Je vous écoute. Souffla Thomas, la bouche sèche.

- Vois tu, le Gouverneur Pizzolo recherchait un homme le jour de son assassinat, un certain… Capitaine Royal …

Thomas se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège et évita le regard de son père.

- Il faut que je trouve celui qui a osé usurper mon titre…

James serra nerveusement les poings et lui lança un regard dégoûté

- Bon sang Thomas !!! Arrête donc de mentir !! Isabella Pizzolo a failli s'évanouir lorsque nous sommes arrivés tout à l'heure !!! Tout ça parce qu'elle a vu ton portrait dans notre salon !!! Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a dit ????

- Est-ce… vraiment nécessaire… Murmura Thomas d'une petite voix

- Oui ça l'est !!! Elle a dit « Oh mon Dieu … Mon Thomas … Comment avez-vous eu son portrait ? »

- Les femmes sont … si possessives… Soupira Thomas.

- Et lorsque je lui ai dit que tu étais mon fils elle a ajouté qu'elle comprenait mieux ce que tu lui avais dit en partant après la mort de son mari ! Thomas … je t'en prie … je dois savoir … es tu .. Es tu devenu un assassin pour cette femme ? Lui demanda James d'une voix brisée.

Cette fois Thomas ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant le ridicule de la question

- Pour cette femme ? Sûrement pas …

James soupira de soulagement

- Merci mon dieu… Alors tu ne l'as pas tué … Je craignais .. Que tu .. Enfin encore une erreur à mon actif n'est-ce pas ?

Thomas ne répondit pas, les lettres de Pizzolo pesant brusquement très lourd dans sa veste. L'homme avait des complices. Des complices anglais. Des notables, des puissants qui partageaient ses goûts et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier… Blême, il releva les yeux vers son père.

- Jusqu'à quel point étiez vous proche de lui ? Demanda-t-il brusquement

Cette fois ce fut le tour de James de paraître surpris.

- Pizzolo ? Je ne l'étais pas

- Alors pourquoi y être allé ?

- Oh. Pour faire plaisir à ta mère en fait, Isabella est la fille d'une de ses amies d'Angleterre.

- Tant mieux … Soupira Thomas.

James le regarda avec attention, le doute lui serrant à nouveau le cœur.

- Thomas … Dis moi … Tu …

- Je suis désolé Père. Admit Thomas, sincère pour une fois.

- Un meurtrier … mais … pourquoi… Gémit James en tournant un regard hagard vers la carafe d'alcool

- Père !!! Pour une fois dans votre vie écoutez moi. Si j'ai tué Pizzolo c'est parce qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre !! Il .. Depuis des années ce salaud faisait enlever des familles entières dont le chef lui avait déplu !! Il.. Il tuait les hommes et vendait les femmes et les enfants … et les filles … Il … il les violait !!! S'énerva Thomas.

- Quoi ??? Enfin .. Je .. C'est impossible… Répondit James, choqué.

- Bien sûr !! Comme toujours je suis un menteur, un incapable , un assassin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !!! Lisez donc vous-même puisque vous ne me croyez pas !!! Cria Thomas en lui jetant les lettres au visage. Je vous conseille la seconde… Il y raconte par le menu le plaisir qu'il a pris avec la jeune Anna Lucia qui venait d'avoir treize ans. Ironisa-t-il. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai tué. Uniquement pour celle la et non pour Isabella. Aucune femme ne vaut la peine que je prenne le risque de voir ma vie ruinée pour elle.

James parcourut les lignes avec une horreur grandissante avant de se détourner le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Et avant que vous me posiez la question j'ai passé le mois dernier à traquer ses complices, du moins ceux dont je connaissais le nom et je les ai tués. Et je ne le regrette pas. Précisa Thomas d'un ton calme.

Son père releva les yeux, son regard se nouant à celui de son fils.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait justice toi-même Thomas ? Puisque tu avais toutes ces preuves… Pourquoi ne pas les avoir remis à la justice ?

- La justice… Cracha Thomas. Pour voir Isabella traînée dans la boue pour une faute dont elle ignorait tout ? Pour risquer de voir ses complices s'en sortir ?

- Dans ce cas… Répondit lentement James. Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu m'en parler ? J'ai une certaine autorité tu sais … j'aurais pu faire en sorte de régler le problème discrètement, sans que le scandale rejaillisse sur Isabella … A moins que .. Oh Seigneur Thomas, non … tu ne peux tout de même pas me mépriser à ce point … S'alarma brutalement James.

Thomas fixa son père, le cœur légèrement serré en lisant la détresse dans son regard.

- Ne soyez pas stupide. Grommela-t-il. Être un mauvais père ne fait pas de vous un homme que je crois capable d'une telle chose.

James soupira légèrement et se pencha vers lui

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Durant le temps que vous auriez mis à mettre en route l'affaire, le temps que toutes les précautions soient prises pour que votre foutu sens de l'honneur reste intact d'autres familles auraient pu être « enlevées ». Vous avez vos règles Père. J'ai les miennes. Et en l'occurrence ma méthode était plus rapide. Expliqua Thomas.

James pesa longuement ses paroles, s'avouant à lui-même que Thomas avait raison… La procédure aurait pris du temps … Des mois, voir un an si des obstacles s'étaient dressés sur leur route. Le Gouverneur soupira légèrement, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Thomas

- Je vois … Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec la manière dont tu t'es conduit… Mais .. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être je pense que tu as agi avec honneur …

Thomas le fixa avec surprise et James s'empressa de préciser

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne tes actes … Je pense toujours que nous aurions pu trouver un autre moyen. C'est juste que si .. Une telle chose était arrivée à ta sœur .. Je .. Je préfère ne pas y penser..

Thomas garda le silence un moment, surpris par l'attitude de son père puis se décida à saisir l'occasion que James venait de lui offrir pour évoquer le sujet qui le contrariait depuis la visite de Lisa sur le Pearl

- En parlant d'Anne Elizabeth… Pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous lui racontez que les pirates sont mauvais ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Parce qu'ils le sont Thomas. Répondit calmement James en se crispant légèrement. Ce sont des hors la loi qui refusent d'obéir aux lois dictées par l'honneur par la décence et …

- Blablablabla. Le coupa brutalement Thomas notant avec une satisfaction quasi perverse que les joues de son père se marbraient de rouge. Vous semblez oublier que le VRAI père de Lisa est un pirate.

- Et toi tu sembles oublier qu'elle est ma fille depuis sa venue au monde et qu'étant en charge de son éducation c'est à moi ainsi qu'à ta mère de prendre les décisions concernant cette dernière.

Thomas se leva brutalement, les yeux chargés de rage

- Vous lui apprenez à haïr les pirates ! Vous lui apprenez à tourner le dos à son héritage !!

- Son héritage ? Se moqua James. Et qu'est il donc ? Un vieux navire miteux dont l'équipage est constitué de forbans qui seraient mieux au bout d'une corde que sur un bateau ! Anne Elizabeth mérite mieux… Tout comme toi .. Dommage que tu ne parviennes pas à t'en rendre compte…

- Et quel est donc ce mieux ? Finir comme une épouse docile au bras d'un homme qui ne verra en elle que la fille chérie du précieux Gouverneur Norrington ? Une petite dinde insipide comme toutes les autres, incapable de réfléchir par elle-même ou de se montrer tolérante parce que son cher papa lui aura farci la tête d'idioties ?

- Seigneur Thomas… Soupira James. Et qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux selon toi ? Grandir comme une… une sauvageonne sans la moindre notion de ce qui est bien ou mal et finir comme la plupart des filles dans cette situation … catin à Tortuga ?

- Vous dites n'importe quoi Père, comme toujours. Expliquer à Anne Elizabeth qu'il y a du bon et du mauvais dans chaque classe, que l'honneur n'est pas l'apanage des grands et des puissants et la laisser ainsi faire ses propres opinions et ses choix d'existence sans lui imposer les vôtres n'est pas la condamner à devenir catin. C'est l'aider à être elle-même et non une poupée de salon. Grinça Thomas.

James grimaça sous la semonce et fixa Thomas d'un air triste

- C'est ainsi que tu me vois Thomas ? Comme un homme qui t'a imposé ses choix ?

- Non comme un homme qui a _essayé _de me les imposer . Ironisa Thomas

- J'ai essayé de te transmettre des valeurs. Apparemment si j'en juge par tes actes récents… j'ai échoué.

Thomas se contenta d'un large sourire ironique et James reprit

- Enfin … Nous ne savons pas ce que Jack Sparrow voudra faire … Ni même si il aura envie de la connaître … Que voudrais tu que je fasse ? Que je lui dise qu'elle n'est pas notre fille mais le rejeton d'un pirate dépravé qui l'a abandonnée pour être avec sa femme et d'une sorte de monstre qui écume les océans à la recherche d'âmes à corrompre ? Ironisa James à son tour

Cette fois Thomas ne put retenir un sourire amusé

- Non mais vous pourriez nuancer vos jugements…

- Nuancer mes jugements… Répéta James.

- Oui. Vous savez très bien que Jack Sparrow n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous le dites … Tout les pirates ne le sont pas…

- C'est vrai. Soupira James à la grande surprise de Thomas. Toi… tu ne l'es pas.

- Ravi de l'entendre …

- Thomas ce ne sont pas les motivations de tes actes que je condamne mais la manière dont tu t'y prends. Expliqua brutalement James

Thomas hoqueta et fixa son père

- Thomas en vérité … je .. J'ai peur du moment où Jack reviendra. Il voudra la connaître et il me la prendra.

- Comme il vous a pris Elizabeth ?

- Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans… Murmura James en se retenant de lui révéler qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa fille comme il avait perdu son fils.

- Père. Je sais que vous aimez Anne Elizabeth.. Mère et vous … Mais c'est de votre responsabilité et de votre honneur de faire en sorte que le moment venu, elle soit capable de concilier ce que vous lui avez offert avec ce que Jack a à lui donner. S'adoucit Thomas.

- C'est toi qui me parle d'honneur … Murmura James

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Thomas.

James soupira un instant

- J'y réfléchirais Thomas … Pour l'heure… Et maintenant que je suis plus ou moins rassuré sur toi .. J'ai une mission à te confier

Thomas le jaugea avec méfiance tandis que James sortait de son bureau un pli épais d'un air résigné

- Vois tu Thomas … Tu n'as jamais compris que… je plaçais certaines choses au dessus de l'honneur… Comme la famille… Aussi .. embarrassante soit elle. Voici des .. Sortes de plans confidentiels que la Compagnie a mis au point pour éradiquer la menace pirate qui sévit dans les mers d'Asie. Expliqua-t-il en glissant les lettres vers son fils

Thomas déglutit brusquement et referma sa main sur les précieux documents

- Asie….

- Je pense que tu devrais rendre une petite visite à ta cousine. Répondit James presque à regrets

Thomas baissa les yeux, un peu embêté

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller vous-même ?

- Non. Je fais déjà une grande entorse au règlement et ma charge en te donnant ceci. Mais .. Je ne veux pas avoir à dire à ta mère que j'ai laissé sa nièce être tuée alors que j'aurais pu l'empêcher ou du moins essayer. De plus Kiara se refuse à nous voir depuis que nous élevons la fille de la garce comme elle dit .

- Mais je ne suis pas votre coursier !!! S'agaça Thomas qui n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Singapour. Vous devez bien avoir des hommes de main pour ça non ?

James le gratifia d'un regard glacial.

- Non Thomas, contrairement à toi je n'ai pas d'hommes de main !!

Thomas soupira lourdement et empocha les lettres

- D'accord … j'irais en quittant Port Royal…

- Comptes tu revoir Isabella Pizzolo ?

- Elle ? Pas plus que Rebecca Wallis … Répondit Thomas d'un ton léger

- Thomas … Tu ne comptes tout de même pas passer ta vie à écumer les mers ? Tu .. Finiras bien par te marier non ? S'inquiéta James

Thomas éclata de rire comme si son père venait de faire une bonne blague

- Je suis désolé Père mais la perspective de m'enchaîner pour toujours ne plait absolument pas…

- Un jour .. Tu rencontreras bien une femme … tu aimeras .. Répondit James d'un ton plein d'espoir

- Mais je les aime Père … Toutes et dans toutes les positions .. Répondit Thomas. Leur cul me suffit voilà tout … Et je me lasse très vite …

James secoua la tête d'un air navré, renonçant à argumenter

- Je ne te comprends pas … Enfin… rentrons , ta mère va finir par s'inquiéter

- Rentrez seul Père … Je n'ai pas envie de subir une nouvelle scène demain matin … Encore moins devant Lisa. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille … Dites leur … qu'une affaire urgente m'a forcé à partir.

James hocha la tête, soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir l'embarras des retrouvailles entre son fils et sa maîtresse, d'autant plus qu'Isabella connaissait les véritables activités de Thomas …

- Tu pars pour Singapour ?

- Oui. Après un arrêt à Tortuga, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle épée… Je pense que cet imbécile de Sparrow saura m'en faire une. Grinça Thomas

- Thomas … ne parle pas ainsi, Dominic est un garçon très bien … Soupira James s'avouant intérieurement qu'il aurait bien aimé que son propre fils ressemble un peu au jeune forgeron

- Il n'empêche qu'il est stupide… Rétorqua Thomas. Au revoir Père. Embrassez Mère et Lisa pour moi.

James se leva à son tour et salua son fils d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour, s'appuyant encore un peu plus sur sa canne

- Sois prudent tout de même Thomas … Je ne pourrais pas te sauver .. Si… si tu étais pris

- Ne vous en faites pas … Votre précieuse réputation est en sécurité. Persifla Thomas en le laissant passer

James remonta pesamment en calèche et Thomas s'inclina devant lui

- Au revoir Gouverneur… je vais rejoindre mon navire à pieds pour ma part

- Bien sur … Soupira James qui comprit avec tristesse que Thomas préférait marcher plutôt que de subir sa compagnie quelques minutes de plus.

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas franchit gaiement le pont du Black Pearl, réveillant à grands cris l'équipage assoupi

- Allons messieurs, on se remue … On mets les voiles

Gibbs ouvrit un œil vitreux et s'approcha de lui, le fixant avec intensité

- Quoi ? Cracha Thomas. Ça vous convient pas ?

- Je voulais juste savoir quelle était notre destination Capitaine Norrington. Répondit Gibbs d'un ton crispé

- Tortuga. Sourit Thomas. On va rendre visite au crétin

Gibbs se crispa un peu plus et lui lança un regard noir

- Allez y Gibbs… Dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur pour une fois . Ironisa Thomas

- Rien Capitaine… Je me demandais juste ce que vous aviez encore fait …

- Service commandé par le tout puissant Gouverneur Norrington. Ironisa Thomas. Et du reste j'ai goûté tout les charmes que Port Royal avait à m'offrir .. A ce sujet, tu avais tort, la jolie Rebecca était suffisamment âgée. Le provoqua-t-il

Gibbs secoua la tête d'un air navré et se tourna vers l'équipage

- Vous avez entendu les ordres… on s'en va. Déclara-t-il tout en comptant mentalement une fois de plus le nombre d'années qui le séparaient du retour de Jack.


	7. Premier faux pas

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire, qui nous emmène cette fois à Tortuga… Je pense que Thomas va en agacer beaucoup ici mdrrr mais ce chapitre et ce qui s'y passe est indispensable à la suite de l'histoire … Je n'en dirais pas plus… Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes **_

**Chapitre 5**

Trois jours après leur départ précipité de Port Royal, Thomas et ses hommes arrivèrent à Tortuga et le jeune capitaine poussa un soupir soulagé en retrouvant l'ambiance dénuée de la nécessité d'une bonne conduite de la petite île pirate.

- Capitaine ? Nous y sommes. Annonça inutilement Gibbs

Thomas se retourna vers lui, agacé par le ton souvent condescendant que le second de Jack employait à son égard

- C'est vrai ? Merci de votre précision Monsieur Gibbs, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions mouillé dans un port. Ironisa t'il

Le second grinça des dents et le fixa longuement avant de se décider

- Les hommes attendent vos ordres Capitaine.

- Et bien .... quartier libre, nous avons de l'or à dépenser. Cependant je veux que tout le monde soit sur le pont demain. Je ne compte pas m'attarder ici, je tiens juste à approvisionner suffisamment le navire pour nous permettre de tenir jusqu'à Singapour

- Singapour ? Releva Gibbs avec une pointe de sarcasme. Il me semblait que Sao Feng avait été clair quand à votre présence en ces lieux.... Insinua t'il.

Thomas se contracta à ce rappel de leur dernière visite à sa cousine et à la manière dont Feng l'avait jeté dehors, hurlant que s'il revoyait le Black Pearl mouiller dans le port avec Thomas à son bord, il ferait en sorte qu'il soit coulé. Tout cela à cause d'un compliment envers sa femme que le vieux pirate avait jugé trop appuyé... Bon certes ce dernier s'était accompagné d'un (de plusieurs ?) geste mais tout de même ! Sao Feng n'avait vraiment pas le sens de l'humour et comme de bien entendu cette garce de Kiara n'avait rien dit pour le défendre... bien au contraire.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard amusé de Gibbs et se contracta, conscient du plaisir que ce dernier prenait à lui rappeler cet épisode désagréable

- Je pense que cette fois, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de m'écouter. Déclara t' il finalement avec raideur, sa main cherchant instinctivement la lettre remise par son père.

- Si vous le dites. Répondit Gibbs en haussant les épaules, espérant en fort intérieur voir l'insupportable jeune homme recevoir de Feng ce qu'il méritait

Thomas grinça des dents et se dirigea vers le pont

- A présent que vous êtes rassuré Monsieur Gibbs, désirez vous m'accompagner dans ma visite à l'abruti ou bien préférez vous profiter de l'escale pour vous saouler comme vous en avez l'habitude ? Ironisa t'il

Cette fois les joues de Gibbs se colorèrent légèrement et le vieil homme ramassa son chapeau

- Il me semble que je suis plus informé que vous sur les besoins du Pearl en armement. Sauf votre respect. Ajouta t'il très vite

- Bien sûr. Susurra Thomas. Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder chez cet imbécile

*

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard les deux hommes se présentaient à la porte de la forge et Thomas laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons en découvrant la porte fermée

- Cet imbécile doit être sorti. Voyons voir quand il reviendra.. Soupira t'il en se dirigeant vers la maison où vivaient Dominic et sa femme, Marie

Ce fut cette dernière qui leur ouvrit la porte, son regard bleu se troublant à la vue de Thomas

- Bonjour Marie. Ton mari est là ? Demanda ce dernier

Marie ne répondit tout d'abord pas, ses yeux suivant avec une quasi avidité les traits de celui qui avait été son premier amant

- Es tu devenue sourde ? Lui demanda Thomas avec agacement

Marie secoua la tête troublée

- Non... Je veux dire, Dominic n'est pas ici, il rentrera demain matin, il est parti livrer une commande à l'un de ses clients. Tu veux entrer Thomas ? Même quelques minutes... Le supplia t'elle presque

- Non merci Marie... Je crois que Gibbs et moi allons aller goûter les charmes de cette île puisqu'il nous faut attendre cet idiot. Répondit Thomas avec un léger sourire à l'adresse de Marie. Permets moi pourtant de te dire que tu es plus jolie d'années en années... La complimenta t'il d'un air joueur

Marie rougit et Gibbs sentit un froid lui remonter le long de l'échine en surprenant le regard qu'elle posait sur Thomas

- Capitaine, je crois qu'on nous attend. Tenta t'il

Thomas se retourna vers lui et haussa comiquement le sourcils

- Vraiment Monsieur Gibbs, pourtant peut être pouvons nous consacrer quelques instants à ma chère cousine... Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté le charme de son accueil. Ironisa t'il, conscient du regard que Marie posait sur lui.

- Sauf votre respect, il faudrait nous rendre auprès de nos autres fournisseurs Capitaine. Et je ne voudrais pas risquer de commettre une erreur dans les commandes. Rétorqua Gibbs en le défiant du regard

- Bien sûr.... Ironisa Thomas. Désolé Marie c'est la rançon pour avoir conservé un équipage constitué d'incapables. Ajouta t'il en se penchant sur la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser, ses lèvres s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que ne le voulait l'usage.

Gibbs lui lança un regard hargneux mais s'abstint de répondre, soulagé d'être parvenu à éloigner le jeune homme de la femme de Dominic.

- Allons en route. Ensuite nous irons à La Fiancée Fidèle. Annonça Thomas en laissant toutefois son regard errer sur la silhouette de Marie. J'ai brusquement envie d'une fille... Murmura t'il d'un ton traînant avant de s'éloigner, Gibbs lui emboîtant le pas avec un soulagement non dissimulé

Les deux hommes cheminèrent en silence un instant puis Thomas se retourna vers Gibbs

- Cette fille est folle de moi...

- C'est la femme de Dominic. Grinça Gibbs

Thomas se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ... et du reste si j'étais une femme et que j'étais mariée avec cet idiot moi aussi je chercherais des partenaires plus... stimulants

- Vous n'avez aucune décence ! Ne put s'empêcher de cracher Gibbs. Dominic est un homme de valeur

- Oui, oui je sais , et il est meilleur que moi, blablabla... Le coupa Thomas. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il est complètement stupide et que malgré tout vos espoirs, c'est moi votre capitaine et non lui. Tachez de vous en souvenir Gibbs. Lui asséna t'il d'un ton coupant

- Difficile de l'oublier... Marmonna le second d'un ton vaguement écoeuré tandis qu'il pénétraient chez un marchand

*

Pendant que Thomas finissait ses emplettes, Marie Sparrow quand à elle, se laissait retomber sur le sofa usé qui trônait dans son salon. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur la main que Thomas avait baisé quelques instants plus tôt, ses doigts caressant l'endroit où il avait posé ses lèvres. Il était revenu....

Les yeux à demi clos, la jeune femme frissonna au souvenir des étreintes passées et des mots d'amour que Thomas lui susurrait à l'oreille du temps où il l'aimait. Elle avait cru mourir quand elle l'avait surpris dans les bras d'une autre, elle l'avait même haï... Mais la haine avait fini par s'estomper, laissant place à une nostalgie amoureuse qu'elle dissimulait soigneusement à l'homme qu'elle avait eu la faiblesse d'épouser. Tout ça parce que Dominic ressemblait à son cousin. Sauf que la ressemblance s'arrêtait à certaines caractéristiques physiques et que le reste des comparaisons n'était certes pas en faveur de Dominic. En vérité, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à feindre des sentiments qu'elle n'éprouvait pas ou plus, tout comme à laisser son mari honorer sa couche. Pour être précis, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas laissé Dominic la toucher, trouvant chaque fois un prétexte pour repousser les avances remplies de tendresse de son mari, préférant chercher son plaisir seule, imaginant les mains de Thomas Norrington à nouveau sur son corps. Cinq ans. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient quittés et plus le temps passait, plus l'absence lui pesait. Elle venait même à regretter d'avoir rejeté Thomas, sûre à présent qu'une vie auprès de lui (même avec la certitude qu'il la trompait à tour de bras) aurait été préférable au mariage qu'elle avait contracté. Les sentiments de tendresse amoureuse qu'elle portait jadis à Dominic étaient bien loin à présent, laissant la place à une amertume mâtinée d'une vague hostilité qu'elle savait injuste mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver.

La jeune femme passa ainsi la journée à tourner sans but dans sa maison, cherchant à s'occuper l'esprit mais douloureusement consciente de la présence de Thomas à Tortuga alors qu'elle y était seule, Dominic se trouvant absent pour la première fois pendant que Thomas était de passage. Dominic ne rentrerait pas cette nuit... Et Thomas avait été si charmant, allant jusqu'à la complimenter... Peut être.. peut être avait il changé ? Peut être était il fatigué d'être seul ... Mue par cette idée, Marie se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers son armoire chichement fournie pour en exhumer sa plus jolie robe... Elle devait en avoir le coeur net.

*

Affalé sur sa chaise à la taverne, Thomas s'appliquait à se saouler, mécontent de son escale. Les nouvelles prostituées de l'île semblaient plus farouches que leurs aînées ou peut être avaient elles été prévenues contre lui, mais en tout les cas, aucune d'elles ne semblaient disposée à lui offrir gracieusement des faveurs dont il avait pourtant grand désir... Thomas poussa un lourd soupir nostalgique en vidant son verre, conscient du regard narquois dont Gibbs, assis à quelques mètres de lui, le gratifiait devant l'inutilité de ses manoeuvres de séduction.

Un mouvement attira son attention et Thomas vit avec étonnement Marie, étroitement serrée dans une robe d'un bleu pareil à celui de ses yeux , venir d'un pas décidé vers sa table. Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, Thomas la laissa approcher, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se pencha vers lui

- Thomas... j'aimerais... enfin j'ai besoin de te parler

- Un problème ? Lui demanda Thomas en dissimulant son amusement devant sa rougeur

- S'il te plait.. Plaida Marie

- D'accord. Répondit Thomas. Assieds toi

- Je préférerais un endroit plus tranquille. Souffla Marie d'une voix tremblante en jetant un petit regard inquiet autour d'elle

- Sur le Pearl. Dans dix minutes. Lui répondit Thomas en arborant une mine de conspirateur

- Merci. Souffla Marie. Je t'y attendrais. Glissa t'elle en s'éloignant

La jeune femme était à peine sortie de l'auberge que Gibbs se présenta devant Thomas, un pli soucieux barrant son front

- Un problème Capitaine ? Demanda t'il

- Rien qui requiert vos services Monsieur Gibbs. Je retourne sur le Pearl veuillez prendre note du fait que je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Ironisa Thomas en se levant

Le visage déjà rouge de Gibbs s'empourpra de plus belle et il saisit le jeune homme par le bras

- Dites... c'est la femme de votre cousin. Tenta t'il. Faudrait pas que vous l'oubliez

- Et toi tu es mon second et mes affaires privées ne te regardent pas quel qu'elles soient. Siffla Thomas avec hargne. Tâche de te souvenir de ta place et d'y rester pour une fois. Pigé ?

Gibbs secoua la tête d'un air navré et Thomas lui lança une bourse pleine

- Tiens, c'est moi qui régale. Annonça t'il d'une voix forte en attirant ainsi l'attention de ses hommes. Pour vous tous, Monsieur Gibbs se chargera de la tournée. Annonça t'il d'un ton impérieux tandis que le pauvre Gibbs se retrouvait rapidement entouré par les hommes du Pearl et n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir.

*

Thomas s'empressa de monter sur le Pearl et salua d'un signe de tête l'homme de garde

- Capitaine, la femme de Monsieur Dominic est là, je ... je l'ai laissée monter, elle a dit que vous étiez au courant... Bredouilla l'homme, brusquement inquiet à l'idée d'avoir fait une bêtise

- C'est bon. Le rassura Thomas. Ma cousine a des informations urgentes à me faire passer, je resterais après son départ, va t'amuser avec les autres, j'ai donné à Gibbs de quoi boire.

Un sourire joyeux illumina le visage de l'homme qui se répandit en remerciements et Thomas le regarda s'éloigner avec un air sarcastique.

Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers sa cabine et s'y glissa, souriant devant le mouvement prompt de Marie à son entrée

- J'ai renvoyé l'homme de garde, j'espère que tu n'es pas venue pour me tuer. Plaisanta t'il.

Marie posa un regard troublé vers lui avant de se reprendre et secoua négativement la tête

- Tant mieux. Annonça Thomas en se servant un verre avec désinvolture. Tu me pardonneras d'être méfiant au vu de la manière dont se sont déroulées nos dernières entrevues… Insinua-t-il.

Marie rougit légèrement au souvenir des rencontres rares et remplies de gêne qui s'étaient succédées après son mariage avec Dominic et garda le silence, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir

- Tu veux un verre trésor ? Lui demanda Thomas

- Oui... merci. Répondit Marie en rosissant de plaisir devant le petit nom affectueux dont il venait de la gratifier.

Le jeune homme la servit d'un geste élégant et s'approcha d'elle, leurs corps se frôlant alors qu'il lui tendait ce dernier

- Voilà, maintenant raconte moi tout... Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? As tu un problème Marie ? Lui demanda t'il d'un air concerné tout en songeant cyniquement que le seul problème que semblait avoir cette fille était d'être mariée à un homme qui ne la comblait pas... il savait bien reconnaître les signes

Marie s'empara du verre, rougissant de plus belle lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Thomas

- Je, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... Murmura t'elle, hésitant encore à franchir le pas qui la conduirait à l'adultère

- Si tu commençais par le début ? Suggéra Thomas avec un sourire. Est ce que tu as des problèmes ?

- Oui. Souffla t'elle.

- Oh... Cela a t'il un rapport avec Dominic?

Marie le regarda avec un désir mal contenu et Thomas sourit tout en allumant machinalement une bougie

- En quelque sorte. Souffla t'elle

Thomas maîtrisa son impatience et s'approcha d'elle, baissant la voix

- Tu peux me parler sans crainte Marie, nous sommes seuls ici, personne ne saura.

- Tu l'as vraiment renvoyé ? Demanda t'elle surprise. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que cela devait être important pour que tu viennes me voir moi. Surtout en pleine nuit.

Marie déglutit et but son verre d'un trait, cherchant à se donner du courage

- Emmène moi avec toi Thomas. Quand tu partiras, s'il te plait emmène moi

Thomas écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris tandis que Marie reprenait d'une voix hachée, les mots se bousculant à présent qu'elle avait osé faire le premier pas

- J'ai essayé Thomas, j'ai essayé de t'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas. Je, Dominic, je n'aime pas Dominic ou je ne l'aime plus si tant est que je l'ai aimé un jour, je n'aurais pas du l'épouser. Je , je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi, je t'en prie Thomas, laisse moi, laisse moi venir avec toi. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je, je ne te gênerais pas je te le jure, laisse moi juste rester à tes côtés.. même si , si tu vas voir d'autres femmes, je, je ne dirais rien mais s'il te plait... prends moi à tes côtés. Balbutia t'elle.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et Marie sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes

- Je te le jure... Je ferais n'importe quoi. Tout ce que tu voudras. Répéta t'elle d'un air égaré

Le jeune homme la fixa, flatté par sa déclaration et laissa son regard errer sur la poitrine ferme qu'il voyait pointer à travers l'étoffe de sa robe

- Tout ? Murmura t'il

- Tout. Affirma Marie. Il te suffit de... de demander. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour tu m'emmènes

La gorge un peu sèche, Thomas la regarda savourant son pouvoir sur elle et sourit légèrement curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller

- Enlève ta robe Marie... Enlève la pour moi.

Marie fixa Thomas, légèrement incrédule, et le jeune homme soutint son regard tandis qu'elle défaisait les lacets de sa robe d'une main tremblante d'émotion, dévoilant lentement son corps jeune et souple. L'instant d'après la robe retomba sur le sol en un froissement d'étoffe et Thomas sourit à nouveau.

- Approche Marie… Souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main

La jeune femme obéit lentement, son regard bleu rempli d'espoir tandis qu'il posait une main sur ses hanches, caressant sa poitrine de sa main libre

- Tu sais ce que j'aime… Murmura-t-il en la forçant à s'agenouiller devant lui. Montre moi jusqu'où tu es prête à aller Marie

La jeune femme défit le pantalon de son amant d'une main tremblante et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine en découvrant son désir évident. Avec des gestes mesurés, elle glissa son membre durci de désir dans sa bouche, arrachant un râle de plaisir à Thomas.

- Marie… Gémit-il, songeant fugacement qu'elle avait apparemment hérité de certaines des habiletés de sa mère.

Le jeune capitaine la laissa s'activer de longues minutes, savourant le plaisir qu'elle lui offrait et finit par caresser ses cheveux alors qu'il sentait l'extase monter rapidement en lui.

- Relève-toi. Souffla-t-il

Marie obéit à nouveau, le regard troublé et Thomas sourit d'un air séducteur avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant profondément. Éperdue, Marie noua ses bras autour de son cou, son bassin frôlant celui, brûlant, de son amant. Thomas libéra sa bouche avec un soupir et la poussa vers sa table de travail, la débarrassant des cartes et autres papiers qui la jonchaient d'un revers de main

- Allonge-toi trésor…

Cette fois encore Marie obéit, tremblant d'un mélange de bonheur, de désir et d'exaltation à l'idée d'être sienne à nouveau et elle poussa un gémissement en sentant ses doigts se frayer un passage entre ses cuisses. Thomas la caressa lentement et la jeune femme songea fugacement que c'était meilleur que toutes les caresses prodiguées par Dominic ou que celles qu'elle se dispensait lorsqu'elle pensait à Thomas

- Tu as envie de moi. Murmura Thomas sur le ton d'une évidence en remontant sa main sur sa poitrine

- Thomas… Gémit Marie en réponse

- Je veux que tu le dises Marie… Dis le, demande moi de le faire… Exigea-t-il, son excitation redoublant sous l'effet de la soumission de la jeune femme

- Prend moi Thomas. Répondit Marie d'une voix altérée par le désir

L'instant d'après, il accédait à sa demande, la faisant crier d'un plaisir longtemps attendu. Leurs corps s'unirent sauvagement, Thomas ne prenant pas la peine de ménager la jeune femme au contraire de leurs premières étreintes, des années plus tôt. Leurs râles de plaisir se rejoignirent dans la pièce et le jeune homme finit par ressortir à la hâte de sa partenaire, jouissant sur son ventre avec un gémissement

- Délicieuse Marie.. Souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle se laissait retomber en arrière, les joues rouges d'excitation

- Je t'aime Thomas. Répondit-elle en cherchant sa main

Ce dernier sourit fugacement et prit sa main dans la sienne, la guidant vers son bas ventre.

- Caresse-moi… J'ai encore envie de te faire l'amour…

Marie s'empressa de répondre aux attentes de son amant et la nuit s'écoula ainsi, tout deux se rassasiant du corps de l'autre, Thomas allant même jusqu'à prendre des territoires que Dominic avait laissés vierges de toute intrusion, faisant crier Marie de plaisir et de douleur mêlés.

*

Essoufflé et allongé à même le sol, Thomas jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et grimaça en découvrant l'aube naissante

- Marie… Trésor, tu dois rentrer chez toi. Annonça-t-il. L'imbécile que tu as épousé ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de sa livraison et je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne soupçonne pas ce qui vient de se passer

- Thomas… Tu , tu vas venir n'est ce pas ? Demanda Marie, inquiète. Je veux dire… je, je suis prête à tout, je…

- Chut. Lui intima doucement Thomas. Je passerais dans la matinée, après avoir pris un peu de repos. Tu comprends, je dois le voir et j'ai besoin des armes que je suis venu chercher.

Marie ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de se raviser, se souvenant de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de ne passe montrer encombrante… Ce n'était pas le moment de poser des exigences, celles-ci viendraient peu à peu, à mesure que l'amour de Thomas grandirait encore ( car elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'aime, la passion qui venait de les animer la renseignant suffisamment sur ce point)

- Je t'attendrais… Soupira-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour un dernier baiser qu'il lui accorda avec un sourire satisfait.

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de sa robe bleue et le visage dissimulé sous la capeline dont elle avait pris la précaution de se munir, Marie s'enfonça dans les ruelles faiblement éclairées par l'aurore. Toute à son bonheur, la jeune femme ne s'aperçut pas qu'un jaguar s'attachait à ses pas, souriant autant qu'un tel animal pouvait le faire…..


	8. Lendemain amer

_**Bonjour ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas … et donc la suite de sa nuit passée avec Marie … Je sens que vous allez encore le détester mdrr… Quand à Dominic et bien… je pense que certains aspects de ce chapitre vous rappelleront le prologue de Cet horizon … entre autres choses. Bonne lecture et j'attends come toujours vos comm ! **_

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Thomas fit son apparition sur le pont, quelques heures après le départ de Marie, son visage semblait aussi frais et reposé qu'à l'accoutumée, un vague sourire ironique trahissant seul son forfait . Gibbs prit une grande inspiration en le voyant, le vieil homme ayant assisté au départ de Marie aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ce qui s'était passé était donc évident et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne nourrissait plus d'illusions sur la bonté et sur le caractère du jeune homme que Jack avait eu la faiblesse de nommer capitaine durant son exil. Thomas regarda le vieil homme et sourit ironiquement

- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée Gibbs ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton affable tout en le défiant du regard.

Gibbs serra les dents et renvoya un regard sombre au jeune homme insolent

- Oui Capitaine Norrington. Répondit il, se forçant à rester poli

- Bien… Vous ne me demandez pas comment s'est passée la mienne ?

- Je suppose que c'est inutile Capitaine. Répondit Gibbs en lui lançant un long regard méprisant.

Thomas sourit à nouveau et désigna le quai du pouce

- Sparrow doit être rentré à présent. Désirez vous m'accompagner pour aller chercher les armes ou bien dois je demander à un autre homme ?

Gibbs hésita une fraction de seconde, perturbé à l'idée de se trouver face au fils de son capitaine qu'il avait vu grandir, de ne rien lui dire alors qu'il savait ce que sa femme avait fait la nuit précédente

- Alors Gibbs que décidez vous ? Se moqua Thomas

- Je viens. Lâcha le vieil homme songeant que sa présence empêcherait peut être les choses de dégénérer.

- Parfait dans ce cas allons y Gibbs. Commenta Thomas.

Gibbs le suivit avec réticences, l'esprit occupé par son dilemme. Devait il dire à Dominic qu'il avait été trahi ? Le choc serait peut être moins fort si c'était lui qui lui annonçait, après tout il l'avait vu grandir, il le connaissait bien…

- On ne souffre pas de ce qu'on ignore Gibbs. Lâcha soudain Thomas en le fixant d'un air pénétrant. Et je suis bien certain qu'il est trop stupide pour comprendre quoique ce soit, s'il était plus clairvoyant… sa femme serait peut être plus comblée…

Gibbs lui lança un regard chargé de haine et se crispa

- Je ne vous suis pas Capitaine Norrington, sans doute suis-je moi aussi trop stupide. Cracha-t-il

- Certainement. Répondit simplement Thomas en adressant un sourire séducteur à l'une des jeunes prostituées qui arpentait la rue à la recherche d'un client

Gibbs secoua la tête et se força à regarder ailleurs. Il ne dirait rien à Dominic… Il ne serait pas celui qui lui briserait le cœur…

*

Pendant ce temps, Marie, toujours vêtue de sa robe de la veille, attendait patiemment dans le salon désert que son amant retrouvé vienne la chercher tout en se remémorant les délices de la nuit écoulée. Aussi, la jeune femme poussa donc un soupir heureux en sentant des lèvres se poser dans son cou pour un tendre baiser. Certaine que c'était Thomas qui venait la chercher elle soupira

- Tu as eu raison de ne pas frapper…

- Pourquoi donc frapperais je pour entrer dans ma propre maison ? S'étonna Dominic

Marie bondit en reconnaissant la voix de son époux et elle se retourna avec promptitude, rencontrant de plein fouet le regard aimant de son mari

- Dominic…

- Oui . Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Bien sur que non ! S'empressa de répondre Marie, désireuse d'éviter une scène. Comment était ton voyage ?

- Long…. Ennuyeux… Et sans le moindre profit qui plus est. Soupira Dominic en la serrant contre lui. Tu m'as manqué

- Toi aussi. Répondit Marie par automatisme.

Un baiser récompensa son mensonge et elle sentit les mains de son mari remonter le long de son dos, la caressant à travers l'étoffe

- Mais ça valait la peine d'attendre… Murmura Dominic. Tu es magnifique Marie… J'aime cette robe. Avoua-t-il tout en délaçant cette dernière

Marie se crispa légèrement et se força à lui sourire, tout son être protestant à l'idée d'être à Dominic après avoir si bien appartenu à Thomas.

- Pourquoi dis tu que ton voyage était sans profit ? Lui demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'attirer son attention sur autre chose que le sexe

- Oh… Et bien figure toi que cet imbécile de Villanueva a trouvé meilleur prix ailleurs… Je me retrouve donc avec des mois de travail sur les bras. Soupira Dominic tout en embrassant son épaule

- Oh … C'est dommage… Répondit platement Marie tout en songeant que bientôt elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de la forge et du commerce que semblaient tant affectionner Dominic et qui la dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Dominic lui sourit et laissa sa main s'insinuer sous la fine chemise qu'elle portait, caressant sa poitrine

- Mais ça valait le coup de partir … Si c'est pour te retrouver ainsi… Sourit il en l'embrassant

Marie se laissa faire passivement, son esprit dérivant vers Thomas et Dominic approfondit son baiser, sa respiration se faisant soudainement plus hachée. La jeune femme cherchait désespérément un moyen de se soustraire à son devoir conjugal lorsqu'un coup ébranla la porte, interrompant leur étreinte

- Bugger… Marmonna Dominic sans bouger.

Un nouveau coup retentit et Marie soupira, prenant l'air ennuyé

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller Dominic.

Son mari la regarda d'un air déçu et se résigna à ouvrir la porte.

Le cœur de Marie bondit de joie en voyant la haute silhouette de Thomas pénétrer sans façon dans leur maison tandis que Dominic grimaçait

- Bonjour cousin. Salua Thomas. J'espérais bien te trouver

- Bonjour Gibbs. Répondit Dominic, ignorant délibérément Thomas.

- Monsieur Dominic… Répondit le second, évitant son regard.

Thomas lança un rapide coup d'œil à Marie et lui sourit légèrement

- Bonjour Marie…

- Thomas. Répondit elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, à la fois impatiente et angoissée à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire

- Que viens tu faire ici Norrington ? Cracha Dominic

Le jeune capitaine se retourna vers lui

- Oh Marie ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent tandis que le visage de Gibbs se marbrait de rouge

- Marie ? Répéta Dominic en se tournant vers sa femme, légèrement anxieux

- Décidemment … Confiez un message à une femme et voila ce qui arrive. Soupira Thomas. Je suis passé hier. J'ai besoin d'armes alors je me suis dit que tu aurais peut être un peu de stock.

Marie accusa le coup et Thomas lui fit un clin d'œil rapide qui la calma sur le champ. Sans doute Thomas avait il un plan pour l'arracher à cette vie misérable…

- Oui c'est vrai… J'ai complètement oublié, excuse moi. Dit elle rapidement à Dominic.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son cousin et soupira. Les affaires allaient mal… Et il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de refuser une vente qui tombait à point nommé.

- J'ai un peu de stock oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oh et bien voyons déjà ce que tu as. J'aime beaucoup ce qui passe dans tes mains, généralement les choses en ressortent … Plus affinées. Ironisa Thomas.

Surpris par ce compliment inattendu, Dominic s'adoucit légèrement et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Gibbs lançait un regard hostile à Thomas et que Marie rougissait brusquement

- Je suppose que tu es pressé comme toujours. Déclara Dominic à Thomas

- Hélas… Je crains que nous ne soyons obligés de lever l'ancre en fin de journée… Vers six heures. Précisa Thomas en suivant Dominic.

Le cœur de Marie fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine tandis que Dominic se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser

- Excuse moi Marie… Les affaires…

- Oui je comprends… Répondit elle avec sourire joyeux

Six heures… A six heures elle avait rendez vous avec Thomas… Rien d'autre ne comptait…

*

Flanqués d'un Gibbs plus taciturne que jamais, Dominic et Thomas cheminèrent vers la forge

- Tu es passé voir ton père ? Demanda Dominic à son cousin

- Oui. Et Anne Elizabeth va bien. Annonça Thomas. Vous devriez aller la voir.

Dominic soupira, songeant qu'avant cela il devrait remettre à flot son commerce qui souffrait de la concurrence toujours plus rude des pirates qui pillaient les navires lourdement armés de la Compagnie des Indes

- Nous verrons bien. Éluda-t-il. Que comptes tu faire ensuite ? Demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet

- Nous allons à Singapour. Je dois voir ta sœur. Répondit Thomas avec une légère grimace. Un message pour elle ?

Le visage de Dominic se durcit et il ouvrit la porte de la forge d'un geste sec

- Non. Je refuse d'entretenir la moindre relation avec elle tant qu'elle serait mariée avec ce … ce monstre.

- Ce que j'aime le plus dans cette famille c'est l'affection qui en unit les membres. Ironisa Thomas.

- La ferme Norrington. Grinça Dominic.

Un éclair de rage traversa le regard de Thomas mais il se contint, affichant un sourire moqueur avant de détailler du regard la forge. Son œil acéré nota le feu éteint et les caisses d'armes qui semblaient avoir été jetées ça et là. Surpris, Thomas constata que de nombreuses épées étaient recouvertes de poussière et se retourna vers son cousin

- Tu as des soucis ?

Dominic se crispa et releva fièrement la tête, refusant d'admettre que ses caisses étaient vides… Surtout devant l'insupportable Thomas

- Alors de quoi as-tu besoin ?

Thomas soupira et commença à examiner le contenu des caisses, s'exerçant à quelques passes d'armes avec différentes épées.

- Combien pour le tout ? Demanda-t-il d'un air calculateur

Dominic sentit son cœur se remettre à battre… Si Thomas lui achetait tout, il éviterait la débâcle et ferait peut être même un confortable profit. Il annonça un chiffre élevé,s'attendant à ce que le jeune homme marchande

- D'accord Sparrow. Répondit simplement Thomas. Mes hommes vont venir chercher les caisses et si tu viens avec moi jusqu'au Pearl je te paierais tout de suite.

- Tu ne marchandes pas ? S'étonna Dominic. C'est bien la première fois

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Répondit Thomas. J'ai plus que les moyens de payer et si j'en juge par ce que je vois ici, tu as plus besoin de cet or que moi.

- Je ne veux pas de ta charité Norrington. S'enflamma Dominic.

Thomas se retourna vers lui et sourit doucement

- Ce n'est pas de la charité Sparrow. C'est du commerce. Bien sûr si tu le souhaites je peux aller me fournir ailleurs, les bons forgerons ne manquent pas. Mais je préfère donner mon or à ma famille. Après tout c'est grâce au navire de ton père que mes caisses sont bien remplies, je pense donc qu'il est juste que toi aussi tu retires un bénéfice du Pearl.

Dominic se troubla, étonné par la déclaration de Thomas.

- Je .. Je n'y avais jamais songé….

- Allons Sparrow, que ça nous plaise ou non, (et soit bien certain que je n'aime pas plus cette idée que toi) nous sommes cousins… Et je pense qu'il est normal pour des gens de la même famille de tout partager … Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire cynique tandis qu'un hoquet de dégoût échappait à Gibbs qui connaissait suffisamment Thomas pour comprendre le double sens de sa question ainsi que le véritable service qu'il venait de payer.

- Si… si… Bredouilla Dominic. Je, merci Thomas…

- Allons , laisse tomber Sparrow. J'aime pas les effusions entre hommes …

Dominic soupira et emboîta le pas de son cousin, brusquement content que ce dernier soit venu, même s'il était toujours aussi insupportable…

- Tu es arrivé quand à Tortuga ? Lui demanda-t-il, désireux de faire un effort à son tour pour être aimable

- Hier en début de journée.

- Oh … Et qu'as-tu fait hier soir ? Tu es passé à la maison ?

- Non. J'ai vu ta femme en début de journée et comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai passé une partie de la nuit dans les tavernes… et je l'ai finie dans les bras d'une catin. Répondit Thomas cyniquement

Dominic se crispa et secoua la tête

- Je pensais que tu avais déjà couché avec toutes les catins de l'île …Et tu dis toi-même que tu ne vas jamais voir deux fois la même …

- Et bien disons que j'ai fait une exception pour une fois. Se moqua Thomas. Gibbs dit aux hommes d'aller chercher les caisses

- Oui Capitaine Norrington. Répondit Gibbs dont le visage était marbré de rouge

Thomas pénétra dans sa cabine et se dirigea vers une cassette tandis que Dominic posait un regard dégoûté sur le lit défait, le désordre de la pièce lui en disant suffisamment long sur ce qui s'y était déroulé la nuit précédente

- Pauvre fille… Soupira-t-il. Je suppose que tu vas lui briser le cœur

- Oh sûrement… Répondit Thomas d'un ton négligent

- Tu n'aimes donc personne à part toi-même … Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Dominic, agacé par la légèreté de Thomas

- Si. Je l'aimais cette nuit, je ne l'aime plus ce matin voilà tout. Répondit Thomas en lui tendant l'argent.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Soupira Dominic en empochant rapidement la bourse pleine d'or. Tu n'as donc pas envie de te marier , de fonder une famille ?

Thomas se retourna vers lui, agacé

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le Gouverneur t'apprécie autant Sparrow. Vous avez les mêmes stupides idées romantiques sur ce que devrait être ma vie…. Et apparemment toi non plus tu ne comprends pas que je préfère ma liberté aux chaînes du mariage. Pourtant connaissant ton père, j'aurais cru que tu pourrais comprendre l'importance de la liberté

- Le mariage n'est pas forcément une prison. Rétorqua Dominic. Et je te rappelle que mon père aussi s'est marié…

Thomas éclata de rire et se tourna vers Dominic

- Oui mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes comme Elizabeth Swann et puis … regarde où elle l'a mené … Je n'ai aucune envie de finir comme lui-même si ta mère a réellement beaucoup de charmes….

Dominic se crispa à ce rappel peu subtil de la nuit que Thomas avait passé avec Elizabeth et choisit de changer de sujet

- Tout se passe bien avec Gibbs ?

- Bof il me hait mais j'ai l'habitude. Répondit Thomas avec désinvolture en lui tendant une épée. Une passe d'arme pour passer le temps ?

Dominic sourit légèrement et s'empara de l'épée tendue

- D'accord mais je te préviens…. Je ne t'épargnerais pas Norrington

- Moi non plus… Répondit Thomas avec un sourire féroce

L'instant d'après les deux hommes se faisaient face, leurs lames s'entrechoquant violement tandis qu'ils se livraient à l'exercice sur le pont du Pearl, encouragés par les matelots qui n'avaient pas été réquisitionnés pour le chargement des armes. Dominic fendit brutalement, laissant s'exprimer l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait encore pour son cousin et Thomas para le coup avec panache, mettant à profit ses leçons d'escrime

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de technique. Lança-t-il à Dominic avec ironie

- J'en ai bien assez pour te battre. Répondit le jeune homme en repartant à l'assaut .

Le combat dura de longues minutes, chacun des deux hommes prenant le dessus à tour de rôle. Gibbs, qui arrivait à ce moment pour dire que le chargement était terminé, blêmit en les voyant se battre et Thomas lui lança un regard amusé tandis qu'il faisait un pas d'une rare maladresse, laissant la victoire à son cousin.

- Tu as perdu Norrington ! Triompha Dominic en lui posant sa lame sur la gorge

- On dirait bien. Admit Thomas avec un sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Allons Gibbs, ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'était qu'un jeu… Rassurez vous je reste votre capitaine. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ironiser.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, grimaçant à cette idée et Thomas se tourna vers Dominic.

- Merci pour cette démonstration cousin… Gibbs ? Est-ce que les cales sont pleines ?

- Comme vous le vouliez Capitaine . Répondit le second d'un ton las

Thomas s'offrit un sourire satisfait

- Dans ce cas, il n'y aucune raison pour nous de rester plus longtemps… Profitons de la marée haute et levons l'ancre

- Je croyais que tu restais jusqu'à ce soir. S'étonna Dominic

- J'ai changé mes plans. Répondit Thomas avec hypocrisie. Transmets mes adieux à ta femme, dis lui que j'ai eu grand plaisir à la revoir et remercie la de ma part pour son charmant accueil. Ironisa-t-il. Oh et dis lui que je suis navré de ne pas avoir pris la peine de venir la saluer une dernière fois mais que des affaires urgentes m'appellent.

Dominic sourit sans retenue, secrètement satisfait que Thomas et Marie ne soient pas à nouveau en présence l'un de l'autre

- Je lui dirais. Promit il avant de tendre la main avec hésitations. Au revoir Thomas. Prend soin du Pearl, mon père y tient beaucoup.

Le jeune capitaine ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire tandis que Dominic mettait pied à terre.

Gibbs s'approcha de lui avec réticences

- Que faisons nous Capitaine ? Lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant de joie après avoir vu l'insupportable Norrington remit à sa place par Dominic

- Nous levons l'ancre Gibbs. Répondit Thomas. Immédiatement.

- Bien. Répondit le vieil homme soulagé d'éloigner la tentation que représentait Thomas de Marie.

- Gibbs ? Le rappela Thomas. Il ne m'a pas battu vous savez… C'est juste que j'en savais assez sur sa technique pour pouvoir mettre un terme au combat.

- Quoi .. Mais ?

- Règle numéro un… Toujours connaître un ennemi potentiel Gibbs. Je pensais que Jack vous l'avait apprise celle-ci. Ironisa Thomas.

- Vous êtes… Commença Gibbs, outré en comprenant la ruse de Thomas.

- Je vous en prie Gibbs, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez à quel point vous me trouvez intelligent. Se moqua Thomas. En route.

Gibbs secoua la tête d'un air navré et s'empressa de rejoindre l'équipage, conscient qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à se retenir d'administrer à Thomas la correction qu'il méritait … le seul problème était … qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le dessus…

*

Tandis que le Black Pearl s'éloignait rapidement des côtes de Tortuga, Marie Sparrow surveillait sa pendule, attendant avec une impatience grandissante que l'heure du départ sonne. Sans la moindre nostalgie, elle embrassa d'un regard la maison dans laquelle elle vivait depuis cinq ans et qu'elle quitterait bientôt pour toujours. Elle n'avait pas fait de bagages, préférant laisser derrière elle tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler sa vie avec Dominic et du reste, nul doute que les cales de Thomas regorgeaient d'étoffes dont elle pourrait faire des vêtements.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et s'empressa de se composer une expression naturelle, consciente qu'elle devait donner le change à Dominic.

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle Marie ! S'exclama ce dernier en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Norrington m'a acheté tout mon stock ! Y compris les armes que Villanueva avait renvoyées. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je suis heureux que Norrington soit venu ! S'exclama Dominic avec fougue

- Oh … et bien tant mieux. Répondit Marie. Il n'est pas revenu avec toi ?

- Non. Il a choisi d'avancer son départ finalement… Tu le connais, il a toujours je ne sais quel affaire urgente à régler. S'amusa Dominic.

Marie blêmit brutalement

- Thomas a … quoi ?

Dominic sourit, trop heureux de voir ses soucis d'argent résolu pour s'apercevoir du trouble soudain de sa femme

- Il vient de lever l'ancre. D'ailleurs à ce sujet il m'a chargé de te transmettre ses adieux et de te remercier pour ton charmant accueil. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter

Les yeux de Marie s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc tandis qu'il lui semblait que son cœur se brisait une fois de plus. Thomas était parti… Il l'avait utilisée de la même manière que par le passé….

- Sacré Norrington. Continua Dominic tout à sa joie. Il ne changera jamais… Il m'a raconté qu'il avait passé la nuit avec une catin et à en juger par l'état de sa cabine il a du prendre du bon temps.

Marie accusa le coup, les mots de Dominic résonnant dans sa tête à mesure qu'elle prenait la pleine mesure de l'atroce réalité

- D'ailleurs en parlant de bon temps… Murmura Dominic. Si nous reprenions là où nous en étions avant son arrivée. Suggéra-t-il d'un ton câlin en l'embrassant dans le cou

Brisée, Marie ne protesta pas, refoulant ses larmes tandis que Dominic l'embrassait passionnément.

- Je t'aime Marie… Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avec ferveur. Je t'aime tellement … Laisse moi te le prouver …

- Dominic.. Commença Marie.

Son mari sourit et la prit dans ses bras, interprétant la brusque langueur de sa voix comme l'expression de son désir

- Ne t'en fait pas… J'ai fermé la forge, nous avons toute la journée pour nous … Souffla-t-il en la déposant sur le lit.

Vaincue, Marie détourna le regard, l'esprit ailleurs tandis que Dominic assouvissait son désir d'elle… Thomas était parti et plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux ….


	9. Un peu de piraterie

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents car c'est un chapitre de transition qui a pour buts de montrer un peu Thomas dans une autre situation qu'au lit avec une fille, de préciser sa relation avec Gibbs et de préparer aux événements du 8 .J'espère qu'il vous plaira . Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait une semaine que Thomas et ses hommes avaient quitté Tortuga, faisant voile vers la lointaine Singapour et le jeune homme se sentait revivre, loin des amantes suppliantes et des jaguars de Tezcatlipoca. Tout aurait pu être parfait si il n'avait pas eu cette lettre dans sa poche dont le poids semblait s'alourdir à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination. En effet, il avait beau jouer les fanfarons, Thomas était loin d'être impatient de se retrouver face à Sao Feng une fois de plus… Il connaissait suffisamment le mari de Kiara pour savoir que les menaces qu'il avait prononcées n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air… Il avait donc réfléchi à une éventuelle solution de secours et à un possible messager à qui confier sa précieuse lettre avant de se raviser. Il devait aller à Singapour lui-même, quoiqu'il lui en coûte..

Gibbs lança un regard en coin à son capitaine tout en se faisant une fois de plus la réflexion que le jeune homme semblait soucieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Tortuga. Peut être que Thomas avait un cœur finalement … peut être qu'il regrettait la nuit passée avec la femme de Dominic… Gibbs sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu à cette idée et se rapprocha du jeune homme

- Un soucis Capitaine ?

Thomas se retourna brièvement vers lui

- Non. Répondit il le regard ailleurs.

Gibbs se dandina quelques instants sans rien dire et Thomas se retourna vers lui, agacé

- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- C'est juste que vous paraissez préoccupé … depuis Tortuga. Insinua Gibbs l'air de rien.

Les yeux de Thomas s'étrécirent et il se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Dois je en conclure que vous vous inquiétez de me savoir aux prises avec des remords ? Si c'est le cas, n'ayez aucune inquiétude Gibbs. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé. Marie m'a satisfait en tout point et ce n'est pas ma faute si Dominic est tellement stupide qu'il n'y a vu que du feu.

Le visage de Gibbs se referma immédiatement et il toisa son capitaine, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir pu croire un instant qu'il y avait du bon en Thomas Norrington.

- Autre chose ? Lui demanda le jeune homme toujours aussi ironique.

- Non Capitaine. Rétorqua sèchement Gibbs

- Alors retournez à votre poste Gibbs

Le second rebroussait chemin, le visage congestionné de colère lorsque la vigie lança un appel

- Navire à tribord Capitaine !

Cette nouvelle parut rendre sa bonne humeur à Thomas qui se pencha dans la direction indiquée

- Quel pavillon ?

- Compagnie des Indes Capitaine !

- Bien … J'ai totalement oublié de prendre des cadeaux pour Kiara et les enfants… Murmura Thomas. Messieurs on aborde !! Hissez nos couleurs !!

Gibbs soupira et ramassa avec lassitude le drapeau de Thomas, au décor fort différent de la sobriété que Jack avait donné au sien. A ses côtés, Thomas regarda avec satisfaction les couleurs bordées d'or et la tête de mort surmontée d'une couronne s'élever lentement le long du mat avant de flotter dans le ciel.

- Mettez le pavillon rouge ! Ordonna le jeune homme. Canonniers tenez vous prêts !!

Gibbs soupira une fois de plus en entendant ses ordres. Le pavillon rouge, signe que le combat serait un combat à mort … Comme c'était le cas pour chacune des attaques de Thomas, le jeune homme semblant totalement dépourvu de scrupules à l'idée d'ôter la vie à ceux qui croisaient sa route. Bien sûr Jack n'était pas lui non plus un enfant de chœur, mais il était rare que le pavillon rouge soit hissé avant même le premier coup de canon lorsqu'il était capitaine.

- Les temps changent Monsieur Gibbs. Glissa Thomas. Et je doute que des soldats fassent preuve de compassion envers des pirates.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, son visage exprimant à lui seul sa désapprobation et Thomas haussa les épaules, se tournant vers ses hommes

- Messieurs ! Nous avons là un navire rempli à craquer de marchandises. Je veux qu'avant la tombée de la nuit, ces marchandises soient à nous ! Suis-je clair ? Cria-t-il avec emphase

- Oui Capitaine ! Répondirent les hommes d'une seule voix

- Alors suivez moi ! Répondit Thomas en dégainant sa longue épée. Les grappins !!! Ordonna-t-il.

A son ordre, une dizaine de grappins jaillirent, s'amarrant à la coque du navire marchand et Thomas s'empara de l'une des cordes, s'élançant parmi les premiers pour conduire l'assaut ainsi qu'il en avait pris l'habitude.

- On applique le Code !! Cria Thomas. Un homme à terre quel qu'il soit reste à terre

Derrière lui, Gibbs suivit, embrochant le premier homme qu'il rencontra, tout scrupules envolés. C'était de la piraterie.

Gibbs progressa lentement sur le pont, ses réflexes lui faisant défaut tandis qu'il entendait à quelques mètres de lui la voix de Thomas, dominant le tumulte et le fracas des armes,le jeune homme haranguant ses hommes sans relâche. Gibbs sourit tristement en l'entendant. Il était doué pour ça. Chacun de leurs abordages était un succès parce que les hommes entendaient et voyaient leur jeune capitaine se battre, tuant ou estropiant sans la moindre hésitation ceux avec qui il jouait aux cartes la veille encore. Pendant les abordages, Thomas était vraiment l'un d'entre eux, le jeune homme aux manières raffinées qui les agaçaient tellement laissant la place au pirate. Et il était bien obligé de reconnaître que Thomas était un sacré bon pirate.

Un soldat à demi ensanglanté se précipita sur Gibbs et le vieil homme feinta avec difficulté, échappant de justesse à la lame de son ennemi qui se releva prestement.

- Hors de question pirate. Grogna-t-il en repartant à l'attaque.

Le regard de Gibbs croisa celui, décidé, de son adversaire et il tenta de s'en débarrasser d'une bourrade. Le jeune soldat bloqua soudainement son bras, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres et Gibbs sentit une peur brutale le posséder. Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne de l'autre, le frappant au hasard de son épée mais le soldat parvint à le désarmer avec brutalité, l'épée de Gibbs volant à quelques mètres tandis que le vieil homme tombait brutalement sur le sol. Le second, tremblant, ferma les yeux alors que l'autre levait sa lame, songeant avec tristesse qu'il ne reverrait jamais Jack. Un gargouillis peu ragoûtant suivit immédiatement et Gibbs ouvrit soudainement les yeux, surpris de ne pas ressentir de douleur

Il rencontra de plein fouet le regard amusé de Thomas qui ressortit son épée du corps de son adversaire avec vigueur

- Moins de rhum, plus d'entraînement Gibbs. Lui lança Thomas en parant avec aisance un nouvel adversaire. Vous êtes tout pâle. Ironisa-t-il en se débarrassant de l'assaillant d'un coup de bottes avant de ramasser son épée et de la lancer à Gibbs. Pas le temps de mollir !! Cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Gibbs reçut l'épée et para un autre assaillant par réflexe, encore surpris de l'intervention de Thomas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le combat prenait fin, l'épée de Thomas plantée dans le cœur du Capitaine.

- Si on vous demande qui vous a tué … Dites que c'est le capitaine Royal. Pavoisa Thomas avant de se tourner vers les survivants. Votre Capitaine est mort ! Allez vous continuer à vous battre ?

Les soldats s'entreregardèrent puis une à une leurs épées retombèrent sur le pont, les hommes choqués par la fin brutale de leur commandant.

- Bien. Sourit Thomas. Chargez le contenu de la cale. Ordonna-t-il en se penchant sur le cadavre du capitaine pour lui arracher ses insignes de la Navy qu'il fourra dans sa poche avec un sourire satisfait.

Gibbs rengaina son épée et s'empressa auprès des hommes, sachant qu 'il lui revenait de superviser le pillage des cales.

Pendant ce temps Thomas laissa son regard rêveur errer sur pont humide de sang, un vague sourire aux lèvres tandis que sa main serrait étroitement les galons de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Le jeune homme observa l'horizon et poussa un juron en voyant émerger un navire dans une immense gerbe salée

- Les charognards sont là ! Hurla-t-il. Tous sur le Pearl. Tranchez les bouts !! Ordonna-t-il tandis que les hommes du Hollandais Volant se matérialisaient sur le pont et que son équipage s'empressait de lui obéir.

Le jeune homme saisit une corde, se préparant lui aussi à s'élancer lorsqu'une main enserra sa cheville.

- Lâche moi ! Ordonna Thomas, l'arme au poing.

L'autre leva un regard perçant sur lui, ne paraissant pas ressentir de crainte devant la lame qui le menaçait

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir Thomas Norrington. Le moment viendra où tu devras assumer ton vrai destin. Siffla-t-il

- Quoi ? Bredouilla Thomas, troublé

- Tezcatlipoca … te veut… Rejoins nous… Lui déclara l'homme d'une voix séductrice

- Je suis maître de mon destin. Rétorqua Thomas d'une voix dure. Transmet ça à ton maître

- Rejoins nous…

Thomas soupira avec exaspération et assena un coup de bottes sur le bras de l'homme, le brisant

- Je te laisse avec tes amis … Ironisa-t-il tandis que l'homme hurlait. Vous devriez vous entendre … Elle aussi sert ton dieu. Ajouta-t-il en désignant Julia qui approchait d'eux.

Sans attendre d'être à sa portée, Thomas s'élança sur le Pearl sur lequel il se reçut maladroitement et s'empressa de couper le dernier grappin qui le rattachait au navire voué au naufrage.

- Désolé Julia mais ça sera pas encore pour cette fois ! Se moqua-t-il

Sur le navire de la Compagnie un cri rageur lui répondit

- Je trouverais un moyen Sparrow !!! Ton navire ne me sera pas éternellement invisible !! Je te détruirais !!! Cria la forme monstrueuse et tentaculaire qui avait été la maîtresse de Jack.

Thomas haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Pintel et Ragetti qui le dévisageaient avec un effroi mal dissimulé

- Elle devient complètement sénile , elle me prend pour Jack Sparrow… Ça doit être les tentacules. Se moqua-t-il. Allez on dégage d'ici. Ordonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté en direction du navire sur lequel les hommes de Julia regroupaient les survivants et les moribonds pour que leur capitaine leur propose son odieux marché.

Une fois certain que le Pearl était en sécurité, Thomas se dirigea vers sa cabine, songeant une fois de plus qu'il était bien pratique que Julia et ses hommes soient incapables de voir le Black Pearl, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment un tel miracle était possible. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit et s'empara d'une bouteille de rhum, versant le liquide sur une estafilade peu profonde qu'il avait récoltée en se battant. Un petit coup contre sa porte l'interrompit et Thomas sourit légèrement en découvrant Gibbs à sa porte, le vieil homme se dandinant d'un air embarrassé.

- Oui Gibbs ?

- Capitaine Norrington… Je , puis je entrer ? Demanda-t-il

Thomas se contenta de lui désigner la pièce et Gibbs s'avança, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Assis sur son lit et un léger sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, Thomas attendit que le vieil homme se décide à parler. Embarrassé, Gibbs lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais, cherchant visiblement ses mots

- Je… je tenais à vous remercier Capitaine, pour tout à l'heure.

- Voyons vous en auriez fait de même pour moi … Ironisa Thomas

Gibbs rougit vivement et Thomas se permit un nouveau sourire

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé… Reprit Gibbs. Et c'est contraire au Code

Thomas le regarda d'un air moqueur

- Oui mais j'avais une bonne raison d'agir

Gibbs digéra l'information tandis que le jeune homme attendait qu'il se décide à poser la question qu'il avait lui-même induite. Le vieil homme parut hésiter et finalement se décida, fixant Thomas d'un air indécis

- Laquelle ?

Thomas sourit et fit signe à Gibbs de s'asseoir avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton dégagé

- Voyez vous Gibbs je suis tout à fait conscient que vous n'avez pas à mon égard le même dévouement que celui que vous aviez pour Jack

Gibbs rougit violemment et ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Thomas ne lui en laissa pas le temps

- En d'autres termes vous me détestez et croyez bien que vous ne m'êtes pas non plus sympathique. Lui asséna t'il d'un ton amusé

Renonçant à nier l'évidence, Gibbs releva légèrement la tête et le regarda avec incompréhension

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion d'être débarrassé de moi ?

- Parce que vous êtes loyal Gibbs, tellement loyal que vous vous forcez à me supporter par fidélité envers votre ancien capitaine.

- Jack est un bon capitaine. Cracha Gibbs, sur la défensive

- Et j'ai bien compris que je n'en étais pas un à vos yeux… Répondit Thomas d'un ton amusé mais le regard dur. Cependant, je trouve plus sûr de garder un second qui a un haut sens de la loyauté et qui a une dette envers moi plutôt que d'en changer pour un inconnu qui sera prêt à se mutiner à la première occasion.

Gibbs pâlit et le regarda avec dégoût

- Le respect ne s'achète pas.

- Mais la loyauté et la reconnaissance si Gibbs. Rétorqua Thomas.

Le visage du second se marbra de rouge

- Vous êtes … Commença-t-il sans que Thomas lui laisse une fois de plus le temps de finir sa phrase

- L'homme qui vous a sauvé la vie il y a une heure. Et je vous connais suffisamment à présent pour savoir que vous avez un Code d'honneur bien à vous qui vous interdit de frapper l'homme qui a mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la votre.

Gibbs posa un regard à la fois consterné et écoeuré sur lui et haussa les épaules

- C'est pas pour ça que je vous apprécierais…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de vous Gibbs. Rétorqua Thomas. Je pensais que c'était clair. Je ne suis pas comme Jack, je ne cherche pas à faire de mes hommes mes amis. Je n'attends que de l'obéissance et de la loyauté de la part de mon équipage. Ce que je ne doute pas que vous continuerez à m'apporter. A présent sortez, j'ai une vilaine blessure à panser et je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander de l'aide

- Inutile en effet. Rétorqua Gibbs en sortant, claquant la porte derrière lui et furieux d'avoir été aussi bien percé à jour par Thomas.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur son lit, le visage blême. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir atrocement malgré sa bénignité mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait face à la nouvelle tentative d'approche de Tezcatlipoca. Il avait cru que de se trouver en mer lui accorderait un peu de répit, qu'ainsi les envoyés du Dieu le laisseraient en paix mais il s'était de toute évidence trompé. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda pourquoi Tezcatlipoca tenait tellement à le compter dans ses rangs avant de hausser les épaules. Quelques soient les raisons du dieu, il ne lui abandonnerait ni sa liberté, ni la maîtrise de son destin... Un sourire aux lèvres à cette idée, Thomas rangea les gallons qu'il avait arrachés à l'homme de la Navy dans une boite qu'il conservait précieusement, comme un symbole de la vie que son père avait voulu pour lui et qu'il avait rejetée

- Personne ne décide de mon destin.. Murmura t'il. Je suis le seul maître Tezcatlipoca. Essaie de t'en souvenir.

L'instant d'après un vent léger et improbable souleva les galons et Thomas se demanda un bref moment si le dieu l'avait entendu avant de sourire à cette idée. Il espérait que oui . Satisfait de lui, Thomas se servit un verre de rhum, ignorant que son destin était sur le point de prendre un cours bien différent de ce qu'il avait espéré.... Et qu'il en était le seul responsable ...


	10. Un pacte

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, pour une fois vous ne verrez pas Thomas dans ce chapitre, mais pourtant il n'y sera question que de lui…. Et de ses erreurs… La moralité de ce chapitre serait qu'il faut se méfier des femmes bafouées lol … Je vous laisse lire et j'attends vos comm … **_

**Chapitre 8**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Thomas était parti et Marie Sparrow ne s'était toujours pas remise de sa déception après leurs retrouvailles d'une nuit. Elle y avait pensé jour après jour, s'assombrissant à mesure que le temps passait et qu'elle prenait conscience de sa propre stupidité. Elle avait été bête de croire que Thomas pourrait changer, idiote de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait retenir son attention plus que le temps d'une étreinte. Thomas était incapable d'aimer, il n'avait pas de cœur… et pire que tout il avait brisé le sien une fois de trop.

Ses relations avec Dominic ne s'étaient pas pour autant modifiées, la jeune femme dissimulant à son mari la peine puis la haine que lui inspirait à présent l'aristocrate débauché qui lui avait volé son cœur. Elle poussa cependant un long soupir de soulagement lorsque Dominic lui annonça qu'il devait s 'absenter pour trois semaines au moins, n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de se plier aux exigences d'un client qui payait fort bien. Dominic proposa bien à Marie de l'accompagner mais cette dernière déclina l'invitation, prétextant devoir rester au chevet d'une amie malade, excuse que Dominic avala sans sourciller, s'extasiant sur le cœur fidèle de sa femme.

Marie accompagna donc son mari sur le port pour de tendres adieux avant de repartir vers leur maison, dévorée par l'envie de faire quelque chose sans savoir comment s'y prendre pour faire payer Thomas Norrington. Elle avait un instant pensé dire la vérité à Dominic avant de renoncer, s'avouant que son mari n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter sur Thomas dans un duel ( ou dans un quelconque autre domaine ) Elle en était là de ses projets de vengeance lorsqu une voix à l'accent espagnol prononcé l'arrêta net dans ses réflexions.

Surprise, Marie se retourna et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans le premier sourire sincère qu'elle faisait depuis la fuite de Thomas.

- Amalia ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en reconnaissant la vieille dame. J'ignorais que vous étiez de retour à Tortuga, je vous croyais en Europe. Ajouta-t-elle en glissant familièrement son bras sous celui de la vieille femme qui lui servait de seconde mère depuis la disparition brutale de Scarlett, quatre ans plus tôt .

- Je suis rentrée ce matin même. Répondit Amalia, une vague lueur chagrine dans le regard. Comment vas-tu Marie ? Tu es toute pâle … Il n'est rien arrivé à ton mari j'espère ? Fit mine de s'inquiéter Amalia qui savait précisément ce qui tourmentait tellement la jeune femme.

- Non. Dominic va bien. S'empressa de répondre Marie. C'est …. Autre chose.

- A en juger par ta mine ça a l'air grave. Insinua Amalia. Pourquoi ne pas me raconter tout ça autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ?

Marie lui sourit à nouveau, se sentant soudain plus légère à l'idée de partager avec quelqu'un la peine et la rage qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir et accepta avec reconnaissance.

Quelques instants plus tard les deux femmes étaient installées dans le petit salon des Sparrow, dégustant une tasse de thé brûlant. Amalia attendit de longues minutes que Marie commence à parler puis, voyant que la jeune femme ne se décidait pas, prit la parole

- Alors Marie. Dis moi ce qui assombrit tes jolis yeux … as-tu des problèmes avec ton mari ?

Marie soupira lourdement et but une gorgée, se brûlant la langue au passage

- Non. Enfin pas plus que d'habitude … je paie juste le prix de l'erreur que j'ai faite en épousant Dominic.

Amalia soupira avec compassion et tapota la main de Marie.

- Tu sais que je peux t'aider si tu souhaites le quitter.

A ces mots Marie fondit en larmes et Amalia la prit doucement dans ses bras, l'apaisant d'une voix séductrice

- Allons… Il n'y a pas ça n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est il passé ?

- Je… Commença Marie entre deux sanglots. Vous savez cet homme dont je vous avais parlé ?

- Oui… Celui dont tu étais si amoureuse avant ton mari c'est ça ?

- Je l'ai … je l'ai revu… Avoua Marie dans un souffle

- Oui, mais il vous rend régulièrement visite il me semble. Répondit Amalia en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Non enfin oui, enfin je veux dire que …. Vous comprenez Dominic n'était pas là ..; et il, enfin Thomas a promis de m'emmener avec lui alors je …

- Tu ?

- Je me suis donnée à lui. Répondit Marie.

Amalia se composa une expression à la fois choquée et compatissante et tapota de nouveau la main de la jeune femme.

- Je vois … Et ton mari l'a appris n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas là

- Non !! Dominic ne sait rien … Il, il n'y voit que du feu. Ajouta Marie d'un ton méprisant. Seule sa forge et ses ventes l'intéressent, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est absent.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi autant d'amertume ?

- Parce que … Thomas … Il, il… m'a menti !! Explosa Marie, laissant enfin s'écouler sa colère. Il m'a prise comme une catin puis il est parti !! Je, je voulais me venger en racontant tout à Dominic mais … Soupira-t-elle.

- Mais ? Demanda Amalia

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant… Je veux … je le hais !!! Affirma-t-elle, le visage déformé par la colère. La seule chose que je veux c'est le détruire comme il l'a fait avec moi !! C'est à cause de lui que je ne suis pas heureuse, à cause de lui que je ne pourrais jamais l'être !!!

Le cœur d'Amalia rata un battement et une antipathie féroce passa un instant dans son regard alors qu'elle consolait la femme qui voulait détruire son Thomas. Se forçant à en faire abstraction, elle reprit la parole.

- Je comprends…. Mentit elle. Mais une telle chose est impossible…

- Je sais… Sanglota Marie. Thomas est tellement froid, il n'aime rien ni personne sauf peut être sa sœur et sa mère… Et encore, je doute que s'il avait à choisir entre l'une d'entre elles et sa liberté il ne les sacrifie pas ….

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était pirate non ? Reprit Amalia avec prudence. Pourquoi ne pas t'arranger pour qu'il soit pris ?

Marie éclata d'un rire cynique à cette idée et la fixa d'un air désabusé

- Qui prendrait le risque de mettre sous les verrous le fils d'un Gouverneur ?

- Oh .. Bien sûr j'avais oublié que ton Thomas était un aristocrate… Répondit Amalia.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses puis Amalia reprit la parole, l'air de rien

- Et cet endroit dont tu m'as parlé, celui où vont les marins et où sont retenus ton beau père et sa femme ?

Marie sécha ses larmes et fixa Amalia d'un air songeur

- Le Purgatoire…… Oui…. Ce serait terrible pour Thomas d'y être enfermé, privé à jamais de sa liberté…. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire cruel.

Amalia ne répondit pas, laissant l'idée faire son chemin toute seule dans l'esprit de la femme bafouée.

- Seulement … La seule personne qui peut y envoyer quelqu'un c'est … le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Poursuivit Marie, réfléchissant à haute voix.

- Le Hollandais Volant ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende … Murmura Amalia avec hypocrisie

Marie secoua négativement la tête et évita le regard de son amie

- Non, il existe bel et bien… Je … Mon père en était le Capitaine. Avoua-t-elle, dévoilant avec un reste de réticences son secret le plus honteux.

- Était ?

- Il … il est mort… Murmura Marie d'une voix tremblante. A présent c'est Julia qui remplit son office et je … enfin je n'aime pas parler de ça…

- Comme tu voudras ma chérie. Répondit Amalia. Allons parlons de choses un peu plus joyeuses tu veux ?

- Il n'y a rien d'heureux dans mon existence. Rétorqua Marie. Thomas m'a brisé le cœur comme Jack a brisé celui de Julia… C'est pour cela qu'elle est devenue capitaine.

- Peut être pourrait elle te comprendre dans ce cas ? Suggéra Amalia, masquant son agacement devant la lenteur d'esprit de Marie.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants et son regard s'éclaira brutalement alors qu'elle imaginait Thomas souffrant au Purgatoire autant qu'elle-même souffrait depuis des semaines.

- Oui… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Il me suffirait de la trouver et de négocier….

Amalia se crispa à ces mots, un grondement d'avertissement résonnant dans son esprit alors qu'elle était brusquement tentée de décourager Marie.

- Merci Amalia ! S'exclama cette dernière en se levant avec énergie.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Lui demanda la vieille femme d'un ton résigné.

- Je vais faire en sorte que Thomas reçoive le traitement qu'il mérite. Répondit Marie avec haine. Après tout … même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire… je mourrais heureuse en sachant qu'il souffre autant que moi…

Un étau glacé se referma sur le cœur d'Amalia tandis que Marie, se tournait vers elle les yeux brillants de haine.

- Je vais partir. Dès ce soir. Je trouverais Julia… et … peu importe ce qui arrivera ensuite, je n'ai rien qui puisse me retenir ici. Enfin à part vous… Vous me manquerez beaucoup Amalia… Mais je ne trouverais pas la paix tant que je ne me serais pas vengée…

- Si c'est vers cette voie que t'entraîne ton destin…. Je ne peux que m'incliner. Répondit Amalia à regrets en se levant. Je ne peux que te souhaiter d'être heureuse quoique tu décides d'entreprendre. Insinua-t-elle.

- Merci de votre amitié Amalia… Souffla Marie en la serrant brutalement contre elle.

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amalia quittait la demeure des Sparrow pour ne jamais y revenir, le cœur lourd.

- _Tu m'as bien servie Amalia…. _Souffla la voix satisfaite de Tezcatlipoca dans son esprit.

- Tu avais promis… Répondit Amalia d'un ton déçu. Tu m'avais accordé la grâce de Thomas… et après tu m'envoies vers cette fille … qui veut sa perte.

- _Tais toi servante !!! J'ai respecté ma parole… Le destin du jeune Norrington est désormais vierge ainsi que tu le voulais. Il fait ses choix seul. Et c'est seul qu'il doit répondre de ces derniers. _

- Mais …. Qu'arrivera-t-il si Julia le jette au Purgatoire ?

- _Je l'ignore… Il ne m'appartient pas de prédire les choix de Norrington ni même de savoir si la jeune Marie atteindra son but. Le destin de ton protégé est entre ses mains ainsi que tu le voulais. Il a choisi seul de prendre cette fille et l'abandonner ensuite. Il est donc juste qu'il en paie les conséquences. Toutes les erreurs ont un prix Amalia. Et Thomas n'échappe pas à cette règle. Je lui ai laissé son libre arbitre ainsi que tu m'en as supplié. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il en a fait. _

Amalia frissonna en sentant la cruauté et la satisfaction vibrer dans la voix du Dieu et porta la main à son cœur.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyée auprès de cette femme ? Tu aurais pu demander à Tia ….

- _Parce que ton destin est entre mes mains Amalia… Et j'ai d'autres projets pour Tia Dalma… _Ricana Tezcatlipoca avant de s'évanouir aussi soudainement qu'il s'était manifesté, laissant Amalia le cœur serré par les regrets….

*

La nuit était tombée et Marie qui avait attendu impatiemment ce moment toute la journée se glissa silencieusement hors de la cabine qu'elle occupait sur le navire à bord duquel elle avait embarqué un peu plus tôt . Une fois son plan né dans son esprit, la jeune femme n'avait pas été longue à le mettre en pratique, courant vers le port où mouillait le navire de l'un des plus fidèles amis de Dominic. Elle s'y était présentée en larmes, prétextant que son mari était malade quelque part, peut être mourrant, qu'elle devait prendre la mer au plus vite pour le rejoindre. Le capitaine Smith l'avait donc pris sous son aile, s'empressant de lever l'ancre pour que la femme de son ami puisse le rejoindre au plus vite.

Dans une autre vie, Marie aurait été honteuse d'un tel subterfuge mais elle avait remisé ses scrupules et ses rêves au plus profond d'elle-même, dévorée par la même haine que celle qui avait jadis dévoré son père lorsque sa fiancée l'avait abandonné. Sauf que Marie n'avait pas l'intention de s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus souffrir… Elle en avait assez d'être victime des désirs des autres que ce soit ceux de Will, de Dominic ou de Thomas. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre que Thomas ne lui ai déjà volé.

Se glissant sur le navire endormi, Marie descendit vers la cale du navire, retenant un petit cri d'effroi en découvrant des rats dans cette dernière. Se concentrant sur sa haine de Thomas elle souleva la hache de forgeron de Dominic qu'elle avait emportée avec elle, expliquant sa présence par un désir étrange de son mari et frappa de toute ses forces, abattant la lame contre le bois du navire pour y faire une brèche

- Désolée Capitaine Smith…. Mais j'attendrais pas en espérant que des pirates nous coulent…. Murmura-t-elle en frappant à coups redoublés

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie sentit l'eau salée glisser sur son visage et sourit légèrement. Elle avait réussi, bientôt le navire coulerait, le tout était de rester en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Julia.

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait ! Cria le Capitaine dans son dos en la découvrant, la hache à la main , devant la voie d'eau. Vous êtes folle !

Marie se contenta de sourire et s'engagea dans l'escalier, s'empressant de remonter sur le pont. La main du capitaine se referma sur son bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Vous allez tous nous tuer sale garce mais croyez moi vous mourrez la première. Déclara-t-il en sortant son pistolet.

Blême, Marie recula, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'échapper à la mort promise lorsque le Hollandais Volant jaillit dans une gerbe d'eau salée, éclaboussant le pont .

- Les voilà …. Murmura Marie en fixant le navire, une vague appréhension au ventre au souvenir de son séjour à bord.

Le capitaine Smith la regarda avec incrédulité, horrifié par les paroles de la jeune femme.

- Folle …. Vous êtes folle… C'est le Hollandais Volant, nous sommes perdus …S'écria-t-il. A présent vous tuer serait faire preuve de charité…

Sans attendre la réponse de Marie, le Capitaine Smith posa le canon de son arme contre sa propre tempe et appuya résolument sur la gâchette, son sang éclaboussant légèrement la jeune femme. Choquée cette dernière se laissa entraîner sans résister par les monstres de Julia tandis que les survivants de l'équipage du navire qu'elle avait sacrifié se répandaient en imprécations.

Lorsque Marie posa le pied sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, elle ressentit une sensation étrange, comme si quelque chose en elle avait toujours aspiré à être là. Dédaignant de s'arrêter au décor sinistre du navire, Marie s'agrippa au premier homme venu et le secoua, retenant une grimace au contact de sa peau spongieuse.

- Julia… Je veux dire le Capitaine Dove, je ,j'ai un marché à lui proposer.

L'homme la regarda d'un air moqueur et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une voix sifflante lui coupa la parole

- Ce n'est pas toi qui propose un marché au Hollandais Volant. Siffla Julia. Mais le Hollandais qui t'offre la vie éternelle … ou du moins pour cent ans…

Marie retint un haut de cœur en découvrant les ravages que le navire maudit avait fait sur le visage et le corps de Julia, transformant la jolie jeune fille en un monstre hideux et difforme. Ravalant la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge et se concentrant sur sa haine de Thomas, Marie s'approcha d'elle.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide Julia. Pour me venger d'un homme qui m'a trahie, qui m'a abusée….

Julia s'immobilisa et plissa ses yeux à présent globuleux en direction de Marie

- Qui es tu ?

- Marie … Marie Sparrow. Répondit cette dernière, optant pour le nom qui lui paraissait le moins dangereux de porter.

- Sparrow !!! Siffla haineusement Julia. Je pourrais te tuer, te faire payer te …

- Je suis une victime moi aussi. De Thomas Norrington… L'héritier de Jack … S'empressa de préciser Marie.

Julia la regarda d'un air moqueur

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que je pourrais vouloir t'aider Marie Turner… Cracha-t-elle tandis que la jeune femme sentait peser sur elle les regards des monstres à l'énoncé du nom de Turner.

Marie recula légèrement avant de se reprendre.

- Parce que si vous m'aidez je vous aiderais à mon tour !

- Quel genre d'aide pourrais tu m'apporter ? Se moqua Julia

Marie réfléchit un bref instant, un relent de peur la saisissant alors qu'elle prenait conscience de sa propre folie.

- Alors Marie Turner …. Que peux tu m'offrir en échange de mon aide ? Ricana Julia.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, la capitaine du Hollandais Volant se tourna vers ses hommes, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

- Prenez cette idiote …. Faites en ce que vous en voudrez puis tuez la … Ordonna-t-elle en se détournant.

La menace brusquement bien réelle, secoua Marie qui se précipita vers Julia

- Non vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis naufragée … vous … vous devez me proposer votre marché ! S'exclama-t-elle, se souvenant brusquement de ce que Tia Dalma leur avait raconté sur les devoirs du capitaine du navire des âmes.

Julia se crispa et se retourna vers elle.

- Très bien Marie Turner…. Je te propose de différer ton passage dans l'au delà…. Deviens mon esclave pour les cent ans à venir, assouvissant les désirs de mon équipage et ton terme sera repoussé. Acceptes tu mon offre ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Marie s'immobilisa, le sous entendu concernant la nature de « son service » à bord du Hollandais Volant étant évident, même pour elle. Elle hésita un moment, révoltée à l'idée de devenir la catin d'une bande de monstres avant de penser à Thomas.

Thomas…. Thomas avait fait d'elle une catin, il l'avait utilisée ainsi, avait brisé sa vie…. Si elle refusait la proposition de Julia, jamais elle ne réussirait à obtenir la juste vengeance que son outrage réclamait.

- J'accepte votre offre…. Finit elle par dire à regrets, d'une voix tremblante. Et je vous fais une autre proposition, un marché en échange de la vie de Thomas Norrington.

- Je ne peux voir Thomas Norrington. Cracha Julia. Tant qu'il est sur son navire, je ne peux l'atteindre et je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider esclave.

Marie sourit brutalement alors que la nature de ce qu'elle pouvait moyenner lui apparaissait comme une évidence.

- La vie de Thomas Norrington contre votre fille. S'écria-t-elle. Je vous ramène votre fille,la fille de Jack, et vous débarrassez le monde de Thomas lorsqu'il viendra la libérer….

Julia s'immobilisa, une vague lueur humaine passant brièvement dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se souvenait du petit être vagissant qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras une brève seconde avant que Tia Dalma ne vienne la lui enlever. Sa fille. Et celle de Sparrow… Quelle délicieuse vengeance se serait que de savoir le pirate désespéré en apprenant qu'il serait à jamais privé de son enfant…

- Tu dis que tu sais où elle se trouve ?

- Oui. Souffla Marie. Je sais où elle se trouve. Promettez de m'aider à me venger de Thomas et je vous dirais où elle est.

- Je ne peux mettre pied à terre…. Je ne peux aller la chercher avant des années !!!

- J'irais. Affirma Marie. Elle me connaît, la famille qui l'a recueillie aussi. Je vous la ramènerais.

Julia frissonna longuement et se tourna vers Marie, tendant un bras tentaculaire vers elle.

- Nous avons un accord Marie Turner…. Siffla-t-elle en refermant sa main gluante sur celle de la jeune femme. Ramène ma fille et je tuerais Thomas Norrington pour toi.

Marie réprima un haut de cœur tandis que le tentacule de Julia s'enroulait autour de son poignet et hocha la tête

**-** Dans ce cas …. Dites à vos hommes de faire voile vers Port Royal…. Murmura-t-elle, songeant avec cruauté à la peine de Thomas lorsqu'il apprendrait que sa précieuse Anne Elizabeth avait été enlevée…


	11. Un endroit où Thomas n'est pas bienvenu

_**Coucou ! Nous retrouvons donc Thomas … A Singapour … Vous allez donc découvrir ce que sont devenus Kiara & Sao … J'attends vos comm avec impatience lol ..Au passage merci beaucoup à Sara ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant **_

_**Bonne lecture … et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

Tandis que le Black Pearl entrait prudemment dans le port de Singapour, Thomas retint un bref soupir en constatant que l'Empress n'y mouillait pas. Partagé entre le soulagement et la déception il se tourna vers Gibbs et tapota son veston dans lequel était soigneusement cachée la lettre remise par son père expliquant en détail le plan de la Navy pour détruire les pirates de Singapour. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Thomas se retourna vers Gibbs

- Je descends seul à terre Gibbs, assurez vous que l'équipage se tienne prêt à partir. Ordonna t'il

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit et Thomas maîtrisa son agacement tandis que Gibbs répondait

- Vous pourriez confier votre lettre à l'un des hommes Capitaine. Je serais heureux de faire ça pour vous

- Non. Répondit froidement Thomas. C'est trop important pour que je confie cette tâche à qui que ce soit

Une lueur surprise traversa le regard de Gibbs à cette nouvelle

- Bien Capitaine... Marmonna t'il, se demandant visiblement pourquoi Thomas tenait tellement à se rendre en personne dans un endroit où il était tout sauf bienvenu.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Thomas sauta souplement à terre et prit le chemin menant au repère de Feng, la main prudemment posée sur la garde de son épée

- Espérons qu'il croise pas encore je ne sais quelle catin. Soupira Gibbs. Pas envie de rester là pendant des jours. Ajouta t'il, Pintel opinant vigoureusement du chef à ses côtés

*

Affectant un air nonchalant, Thomas se présenta à la porte de Feng, l'esprit brièvement traversé par la pensée qu'il n'était peut être pas très prudent de s'y rendre seul. Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longuement, l'homme de garde lui lança un regard haineux, la main sur son pistolet

- Capitaine Feng dit vous pas bienvenu chez lui.

Thomas se crispa et fixa l'homme dans les yeux, mettant dans son regard toute l'autorité dont il était capable

- Ce n'est pas Sao Feng que je viens voir mais Kiara, ma cousine. Déclara t'il en insistant sur le dernier mot. J'ai des informations importantes à lui transmettre et croyez moi, il lui serait fort dommageable de ne pas les avoir

Voyant que l'homme le regardait avec incompréhension Thomas leva les yeux au ciel

- Moi doit voir elle. Très urgent ! Affaire de famille . Dis lui. Ordonna t'il, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence de l'Empress

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui lança un coup d'oeil dégoûté et lui claqua la porte au nez. Thomas fixa stupidement la porte close et serra les poings, furieux de l'attitude de l'homme. En colère, il se précipita sur le battant, le frappant à coups redoublés

- Ouvrez !

Thomas s'acharna ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, laissant le passage au visage chafouin de l'homme

- Moi escorter vous. Seigneur Feng vous recevoir

Thomas grimaça et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre, la main sur la garde de son épée

- Quel Feng ? Demanda t'il. L'ancêtre ou ma cousine ?

L'homme de main ne lui répondit pas et Thomas pénétra avec une légère appréhension dans la grande salle où Feng avait l'habitude de siéger

Un grand sourire se matérialisa sur son visage en reconnaissant la silhouette mince de Kiara et il s'approcha rapidement d'elle

- Ma chère cousine ! Commença t'il en ouvrant les bras

Une lame effilée se posa sur son torse et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel

- Charmant accueil... Marmonna t'il. Vraiment Kiara, les manières déplorables du fossile que tu as épousé commencent à déteindre sur..

- La ferme Norrington. Grinça Kiara. Dit ce que tu as à dire et dégage, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter des réflexions minables et des tentatives de séduction qui le sont tout autant...

Thomas se crispa et la fixa avec agacement

- Si tu commençais par enlever ton épée de ma gorge !

- C'est un sabre. Répondit Kiara en baissant lentement son arme. Dépêche toi de me donner ton message, si Sao revient et que tu es encore ici tu risques de le regretter...

Thomas ne répondit pas, ses yeux détaillant le visage de Kiara, notant ses traits tirés

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kiara? Pourquoi Feng n'est il pas ici ou plutôt pourquoi n'es tu pas avec lui ?

Kiara évita son regard et soupira

- Ça ne te regarde pas

- Kiara.... On s'est toujours bien entendu toi et moi ... Dis moi... Murmura Thomas en se rapprochant d'elle. Est ce que ... est ce que ce vieil imbécile t'a quittée ? C'est pour ça que tu es triste ?

Kiara le regarda avec une pointe d'amusement

- Ne te fais pas d'idées Thomas, ce monstre n'a pas encore disparu. Cracha t'elle

- Ça réchauffe le coeur de voir l'amour qui vous unis intact. Ironisa Thomas. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qui t'arrive

Kiara soupira

- Si je te le dis tu t'en iras ?

- Après avoir délivré mon message, je te le promets... Sourit d'un air séducteur Thomas qui n'en pensait pas un mot

- Oh arrête avec ça Thomas ! S'énerva Kiara

- Quoi ? Répondit Thomas avec innocence

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement, rendant les armes.

- Si je ne suis pas sur L'Empress aujourd'hui c'est parce que cet imbécile de médecin m'interdit tout effort... Je, j'ai perdu un fruit il y a quinze jours. Murmura t'elle en évitant le regard de Thomas

Le jeune homme grimaça tandis qu'il se livrait à un rapide calcul. C'était le troisième enfant perdu en cinq ans. Cherchant quelque chose à dire, Thomas leva les yeux sur Kiara, détaillant le visage sans émotion de la jeune femme,son regard suivant par habitude la cambrure de ses lèvres généreuses avant de descendre sur le renflement de sa poitrine puis sur les mains qu'elle avait soigneusement posées sur ses cuisses qu'il devinait nerveuses. Comme à chacune de leurs rencontres, il songea qu'il s'était trompé des années plus tôt lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'avec un peu de chance elle deviendrait peut être jolie... Elle était plus que ça, elle était belle, plus que sa mère ne l'avait été. Et elle était seule.... trônant sur le siège de Feng mais seule...

Thomas s'approcha prudemment de la jeune femme et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

- Je suis désolé Kiara.

La jeune femme déglutit légèrement et le regarda avec hargne

- Tu sais alors maintenant donne moi ton message et laisse moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi. Déclara t'elle d'un ton dur en retirant sa main de celle de Thomas. Je ne suis pas une de ces idiotes qui te laissent les basculer.

Thomas rougit sous l'insulte et reprit sa main dans la sienne

- Arrête Kiara... Tu es ma cousine, je me soucie de toi. Avoir une épaule pour pleurer ne fait pas de mal de temps à autres... Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je ne l'ai jamais été, même si je trouve tes choix complètement idiots. Glissa t'il

Kiara ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque deux enfants firent irruption dans la salle, les joues rouges d'excitation

- Maman ! S'écria le petit garçon. La leçon est terminée

Kiara s'adoucit légèrement et se tourna vers lui, haussant le sourcil

- Vraiment ?

- Oui maman. Répondit la petite fille qui l'accompagnait

A ses côtés, Thomas s'installa confortablement, dissimulant un sourire satisfait à la pensée que, occupée par ses enfants, Kiara n'avait pas retiré sa main.

- Montrez moi ce que vous avez appris. Ordonna Kiara

Thomas sourit à nouveau, s'attendant à une poésie ou à une quelconque autre fantaisie d'enfant avant de voir les deux enfants s'emparer sans hésiter de sabres. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres en les voyant se jeter sauvagement l'un sur l'autre, les longs cheveux noirs de la petite fille flottant dans l'air alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière pour éviter la lame de son frère.

- Ce sont des vrais ? S'horrifia Thomas

- Évidemment. Rétorqua Kiara. Plus vite Kane ! Mai tu n'attaques pas assez !

- Comment pouvez vous laisser des enfants de cinq ans se battre avec des vrais sabres !!! Un coup mal porté et... Commença Thomas, surpris et choqué par le style d'éducation des Feng

Kiara le regarda d'un oeil noir

- Crois tu que nos ennemis se préoccuperont de leur âge ? Ils doivent savoir se défendre, comprendre qu'un sabre est une arme et non un jouet. Répondit durement Kiara en surveillant le combat du coin de l'oeil. Je ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs que mes parents. Plus vite Mai ! Cria t'elle à la petite fille. Si ton frère était plus vif tu serais morte.

Thomas regarda le ballet des deux enfants, à la fois admiratif de leur habilité et perplexe devant le style de vie que leur offraient leurs parents

- Vous comptez en faire des assassins ? Ironisa t'il en voyant Kane repousser violemment sa soeur avec une exclamation de rage

- Non, je veux en faire des pirates ou au moins des guerriers qui seront respectés. Grinça Kiara

Thomas se préparait à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant le passage à Sao Feng.

Le pirate, la tenue tachée de sang frais, haussa le sourcil en découvrant Thomas agenouillé aux côtés de sa femme, sa main étreignant la sienne

- Que fais tu là Norrington ? Il me semblait avoir été clair. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

Thomas relâcha prudemment la main de Kiara, notant au passage que la jeune femme avait les yeux brillants d'une joie mal dissimulée depuis que son mari était entré et s'éclaircit la voix

- Feng ! Comment vas tu mon cher cousin ? Déclama t'il avec un large sourire

Sao Feng le toisa avec haine et le plaqua contre le mur, serrant sa gorge d'une main

- La ferme Norrington. J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir ici... Je t'avais averti....

Thomas se débattit légèrement,le visage congestionné par le manque d'air

- Arrête. Soupira Kiara. Il dit qu'il a des nouvelles importantes pour nous... C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je l'ai laissé entrer

Feng jeta un regard hostile à Thomas et le relâcha très légèrement

- Parle.

- Menaces... Navy... Articula Thomas avec difficultés

- Explique toi ! Lui ordonna Feng

- Il y arriverait si tu ne l'étranglais pas. Intervint Kiara

Feng relâcha Thomas qui se laissa glisser au sol, reprenant avec difficultés sa respiration.

- Tu as deux minutes. Précisa Feng

- Sauvage... Marmonna Thomas en fouillant dans sa poche et en en sortant la lettre remise par son père

Feng la prit sans un mot et s'approcha de Kiara, s'asseyant à ses côtés . Il parcourut la lettre, une expression féroce se propageant sur son visage à mesure qu'il lisait. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il tendit la lettre à Kiara et se tourna vers Thomas

- Ce sont des informations précieuses... Comment les as tu obtenues ?

- Devine... Répondit Thomas

- N'abuse pas de ma patience... Rétorqua Feng d'un ton menaçant. Ces informations sont elles sures ?

- Oui... A moins bien sur que le Gouverneur Norrington ne s'amuse à faire tomber sa nièce dans un piège ce qui serait contraire à son sacro saint sens de l'honneur. Ironisa t'il en se relevant

- Ah oui... La perruque qui te sert de père... Soit.

- Si vous n'êtes pas assez préparés... Le Pearl et moi même sommes prêts à vous prêter main forte... Insinua Thomas. Et une perruque est parfois bien utile. Ajouta t'il. Je suis étonné que vous n'y ayez pas encore pensé...

Feng éclata de rire, ignorant l'insulte

- Le Pearl... Répéta t'il d'un ton méprisant. Assieds toi Norrington et regarde nos futurs guerriers...

Thomas se leva et s'approcha du pirate asiatique

- Trop aimable...

- Tu devrais apprendre à te taire Norrington... Si je ne te tue pas c'est uniquement parce que tu nous as bien servi et que tu es la seule famille de Kiara enfin hormis sa femelle de frère qui refuse de la voir.

- Oh si ce n'est que ça... Intervint Kiara en haussant les épaules

Thomas lui décocha un regard outré

- Merci de ton soutien Kiara vraiment ....

- Tu ne m'es rien. Répondit Kiara d'un ton froid. Et tu ne me seras jamais rien

- J'adore cette famille .. Toujours si unie, si chaleureuse, si aimante.. Ironisa Thomas en pâlissant sous l'insulte

- Tais toi Norrington. Ordonna Feng en se tournant vers ses deux enfants. Montrez à notre visiteur de quoi est capable un Feng

Thomas nota du coin l'oeil le regard plein de dévotion que la petite Mai posait sur son père et ne put retenir un sourire cynique tandis qu'il se demandait ce que le vieux pirate pouvait bien avoir si passionnant. L'instant d'après les deux enfants reprirent le combat que l'arrivée de leur père avait interrompu, la petite fille se montrant cette fois plus offensive. Thomas blêmit en voyant le jeune Kane trébucher, sa soeur s'empressant de poser sa lame sur sa gorge

- T'as perdu. Triompha t'elle, arborant le même sourire sûr de lui que sa mère

Kane leva ses yeux sombres sur sa soeur et se mit à pleurer, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Je me suis fait mal. Renifla t'il, la main crispée sur son genou en sang

Feng grimaça et se leva d'un mouvement souple

- Relève toi Kane. Ordonna t'il. Et arrête de pleurer. Tu auras beaucoup de blessures dans ton existence et si tu t'arrêtes à chacune d'entre elles pour pleurer, tu laisseras le temps à ton adversaire de te faire plus de mal encore.

Le petit garçon renifla de plus belle tandis que sa soeur attendait patiemment, l'air fier d'elle. Sao soupira et se pencha sur Kane et glissa sa main sur son genou avant de reprendre d'une voix si basse que Thomas du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Sauf qu'il ne comprit pas un mot, le pirate parlant en chinois d'une voix apaisante. Thomas haussa le sourcil en voyant le petit garçon se serrer brièvement contre son père avant de se relever, arborant un air crâne. Feng se tourna ensuite vers sa fille

- Tu t'es bien battue Mai. Déclara t'il amenant un sourire radieux sur les lèvres de la petite

- Ton attaque manquait pourtant de précision. Intervint Kiara, sa remarque faisant mourir le sourire de sa fille

Sao se tourna vers elle et sourit

- Sans doute un héritage des Sparrow. Tu n'es pas très précise toi même petite fille. La provoqua t'il

- Je le suis bien assez pour en finir avec toi. Rétorqua Kiara

Feng sourit et se rapprocha d'elle

- Prétentieuse...

- On parie ? Répondit Kiara. J'en ai plus qu'assez de supporter un monstre dans ton genre

- Tu adores ça petite fille... Susurra Feng en collant son corps contre celui de Kiara

La jeune femme le repoussa fermement et porta la main à son sabre

- Ne te vante pas. Grinça t'elle

L'instant d'après leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent et Thomas grimaça en les voyant se jeter l'un contre l'autre, leurs pas les entraînant instinctivement vers la pièce jouxtant la salle du trône, Feng claquant la porte derrière eux

Thomas soupira lourdement et regarda la porte d'un air dégoûté

- Je suppose que je dois m'occuper des enfants.. Ironisa t'il avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux Feng

Kane lui jeta un regard curieux tandis que Mai fixait la porte d'un air furieux, les larmes aux yeux

Thomas s'approcha doucement de la petite fille et posa la main sur son épaule, se crispant en entendant des grognements qui n'avaient plus rien de guerriers émaner de la pièce dans laquelle s'étaient enfermés Feng et Kiara

- Ça vous dirait de me faire visiter ? Suggéra t'il

Mai se déroba à son étreinte et le fixa avec ressentiment

- Pourquoi tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à nous ? Toi aussi tu vois qu'elle. Cracha t'elle

Thomas blêmit tandis que la petite fille continuait d'un ton hargneux

- Chaque fois c'est pareil, elle arrive et papa part avec elle ! Et toi t'es pareil , tu regardes qu'elle

Thomas avala brutalement sa salive et lui fit un sourire charmeur

- Trésor, je regarde toutes les femmes du moment qu'elles sont jolies et donc je te regarde aussi

Mai le regarda avec mépris

- Tu mens même pas bien... Je sais que je suis pas jolie, si je l'étais j'aurais des cheveux blonds comme elle et puis j'aurais pas les yeux bridés et comme ça papa me regarderait et toi aussi. Expliqua t'elle d'une voix tremblante, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux noirs

Thomas soupira et s'agenouilla devant la petite fille, détaillant ses traits enfantins

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas les cheveux blonds et que tu as les yeux en forme d'amande que tu n'es pas belle Mai, au contraire

- Mais lui c'est ce qu'il aime et toi aussi ! S'écria la petite fille avant de fondre en larmes, courant vers le couloir

Kane jeta un regard remplit de ressentiment à Thomas et s'élança sur les traces de sa soeur qu'il rattrapa facilement. Du coin de l'oeil, Thomas vit le petit garçon glisser son bras autour de l'épaule de sa soeur avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, le combat d'il y a quelques minutes oublié tandis que les deux enfants s'éloignaient, bras dessus bras dessous

- Magnifique... Marmonna t'il. J'apprécie vraiment le soin que l'on apporte aux invités...

*

Une heure plus tard, Feng sortit de la pièce adjacente, un vague sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça dès qu'il vit que Thomas était encore là

- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini Norrington.

Thomas sursauta, laissant tomber le vase qu'il tenait

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes impoli que je le suis... Je tenais à vous saluer avant mon départ et vous proposer une fois de plus mon aide

Feng grinça des dents en voyant le vase se briser au sol

- Norrington....

- Oui oui je sais je suis maladroit. Répondit Thomas en ne prenant même pas la peine de faire semblant d'être contrit

Feng le regarda d'un air froid avant de sourire, refermant sa main sur son bras

- Je te raccompagne Norrington

- Trop d'honneur. Grommela Thomas tandis que l'autre l'entraînait dans les couloirs de son repère

Une fois à l'air libre, Feng le tira vers un recoin et le poussa contre le mur, le regard mauvais

- Nous y voilà... Ironisa Thomas. Je me disais aussi...

- En effet. Nous y voila. Le singea Feng. Je vais être très clair Norrington et je te conseille de bien écouter car je ne le répéterais pas.

- Je suis toute ouie. Se moqua Thomas

- Ne revient plus jamais. Que ce soit au prétexte d'une lettre ou d'autre chose. Si tu as un message à faire passer envoie un de tes hommes. Ne t'approche plus de Kiara ou je te tue

Thomas le toisa avec un petit sourire prétentieux

- C'est donc ça... Tu as peur... En même temps je te comprends... C'est sur qu'il n'y a aucune comparaison entre toi et moi. Plaisanta Thomas

Contre toute attente, Feng éclata de rire

- Pauvre imbécile vaniteux... Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Jamais Kiara ne cédera à tes grossières avances.. Que je sois là ou pas. Jamais. Quand bien même tu serais le dernier mâle sur cette terre, jamais elle ne te laissera posséder. Tu as couché avec sa mère Norrington... Lui rappela Feng avec satisfaction

- Une erreur de jeunesse. Répondit Thomas avec désinvolture. Et pourquoi me menacer si tu es si certain de Kiara ?

Feng le regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Si je ne veux pas te voir ici c'est parce que tes mines m'indisposent et que tes manières séductrices ridicules me dégoûtent . Tout comme elles dégoûtent Kiara.

Thomas pâlit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Feng

- C'est-ce qu'on verra … Répondit il en s'éloignant vers le port

- Ne reviens pas Norrington.. N'ennuie plus ma femme ou tu le regretteras…C'est la dernière fois que je te mets en garde. Précisa Sao.

Thomas ne répondit pas, les dents serrées. Il haïssait Feng et sa foutue Kiara

*

Gibbs ne put retenir un sourire sadique en voyant Thomas remonter à bord du Pearl, le visage crispé par la colère.

- Tout s'est bien passé Capitaine ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Parfaitement. Répondit Thomas du bout des lèvres. On lève l'ancre.

Gibbs adressa un signe de tête au reste de l'équipage et s'approcha de Thomas, savourant le moment.

- Comment va Miss Kiara ?

- Aussi bien que possible. Elle vient de perdre un autre enfant. Répondit froidement Thomas

Gibbs s'assombrit et il secoua la tête

- Pauvre petite… Pourquoi faut il que le sort s'acharne ainsi contre elle …

- Peut être que si elle se faisait engrosser par un homme et non par un vieillard, elle arriverait à terme. Rétorqua Thomas d'un ton hargneux en s'éloignant.

- Capitaine ! Le rappela Gibbs

- Quoi encore !!!

- Le cap ?

Thomas se retourna brièvement

- N'importe où du moment qu'il y a des filles aux cuisses ouvertes. Jeta-t-il avant de claquer la porte de sa cabine au nez de Gibbs

Le second ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait cette petite Kiara… Et encore plus depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle et son mari avaient le don de résister à son insupportable capitaine…


	12. Abus de confiance

_**Bonjour voici un nouveau chapitre, sans Thomas encore une fois même si son ombre plane sur ce dernier. Il en sera ainsi pour tout les chapitres où il sera absent. A la base je voulais faire en sorte qu'il soit dans chacun en tant qu'acteur mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était impossible. Cependant, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi lorsque je dis que chaque développement de l'histoire le concerne en premier lieu…. Donc voila le nouveau chapitre, centré sur Marie, qui est un personnage central dans cette séquelle ou pour le moins important tout comme la fille de Jack, Anne Elizabeth. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir et j'attends vos réactions **_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 10**

A la proue du Hollandais Volant, en compagnie de Julia, Marie regarda avec une légère appréhension se profiler les côtes de Port Royal. Leur voyage, principalement sous marin était passé à une vitesse effarante et la jeune femme préférait ne pas penser au moment où, bientôt, Julia lui demanderait de respecter les termes de son engagement et où elle devrait s'offrir au membre d'équipage que la cruelle capitaine aurait choisi de récompenser par ce moyen. La jeune fille avait souvent tremblé pour sa vie durant ce tout premier voyage en compagnie des monstres, certains d'entre eux ne se rappelant que trop bien que l'homme qui les avait condamnés à ce destin misérable n'était autre que le père de leur nouvelle recrue.

Marie ne s'était liée avec aucun de ses nouveaux compagnons, redoutant d'être en mesure de reconnaître son grand père le moment venu. En effet, la jeune femme connaissait à présent suffisamment la cruauté de Julia pour savoir que la capitaine maudite n'hésiterait pas à lui faire commettre l'acte répugnant de se donner un son propre aïeul. La jeune femme avait donc fermé son esprit à cette idée, refluant sa nausée et s'efforçant de se convaincre que, somme toute, malgré les liens de sang qui les unissaient, Bill le Bottier n'était qu'un étranger à ses yeux.

Elle n'avait pas non plus pensé à Dominic, cette page de son existence tournée depuis qu'elle avait laissée sa haine de Thomas submerger ses autres sentiments. A ses côtés, Julia eut un rictus déformé qui devait être un sourire et se tourna vers elle.

- Nous sommes à Port Royal. Va chercher ce que tu me dois.

- Et vous respecterez notre accord ? S'assura Marie. Vous détruirez Thomas Norrington ?

- Dès que ce bâtard sera hors du sort qui m'empêche de voir son navire. Confirma Julia. A présent va. Tu as jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour me la ramener. Si tu n'es pas revenue d'ici là, mes hommes partiront à ta recherche et crois moi tu le regretteras.

Marie déglutit légèrement, peinant à imaginer ce que Julia pourrait lui faire mais ne souhaitant pas le découvrir.

- Je serais là. Avec la petite. Affirma-t-elle avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

- Bien… Une chaloupe t'attends. Rame jusqu'au port. Nous t'attendrons ici. Décréta Julia.

Marie leva un regard désespéré vers le soleil dont la hauteur dans le ciel signalait que la journée était déjà bien avancée et s'empressa vers la petite chaloupe, commençant à ramer maladroitement en direction du port.

*

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Marie se présenta à la porte du Gouverneur Norrington, se répétant mentalement le discours qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir à Eléna. Le domestique qui lui ouvrit la considéra avec un haussement de sourcil et Marie prit alors conscience de l'allure qu'elle devait avoir avec sa robe défraîchie que le long séjour sous l'eau avait recouvert d'algues et d'autres crustacés.

- Bonjour Georges. Dit elle.

- Madame ? Répondit le domestique qui ne la reconnaissait manifestement pas.

- Madame Sparrow. Précisa Marie. La femme de Dominic. Votre maîtresse est elle ici ?

Georges la considéra d'un air troublé avant de se reprendre, s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

- Bien sûr Madame. Je vais la prévenir de votre arrivée.

- Merci Georges. Répondit Marie d'une voix un peu trop aigue avant de se découvrir avec consternation dans le miroir.

Son allure était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé…. Redoutant la perspicacité du père de Thomas (et ce d'autant plus que James connaissait parfaitement le Hollandais Volant pour y avoir séjourné), Marie adressa une prière muette aux dieux (quels qu'ils soient) pour que ce dernier soit absent. L'arrivée d'Eléna la coupa net dans ses réflexions et Marie se tourna vers la femme qu'elle se préparait à blesser avec appréhension

- Marie ma chérie ! S'exclama Eléna en la serrant dans ses bras. Seigneur mais que vous est il donc arrivé ? Et pourquoi êtes vous seule ? Est il … est il arrivé quelque chose à mon neveu ? S'inquiéta-t-elle brusquement

Marie détourna les yeux, une honte subite montant en elle devant le regard bienveillant dont la gratifiait Eléna.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas Dominic va bien. Lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Il est parti faire une livraison et je dois dire que ….

- Vous trouvez le temps long en son absence. Compléta Eléna avec un sourire amusé. Je comprends, moi aussi j'admets trouver la vie ennuyeuse lorsque James est au loin… Surtout depuis que Thomas est parti

Marie se crispa légèrement à la mention de Thomas et se força à sourire

- C'est ça.

- Vous avez bien fait de venir ma chérie. James est également absent et je serais ravie de vous recevoir pour la durée qu'il vous plaira. Annonça Eléna avec un gentil sourire avant de regarder avec perplexité la robe recouverte d'algues de Marie

La jeune femme s'en aperçut et rougit légèrement, un peu honteuse au regard de la gentillesse d'Elena.

- C'est stupide. Expliqua-t-elle. J'ai glissé en descendant du navire qui m'a emmenée jusqu'ici.

- Bien sûr. Sourit Eléna soulagée tout en songeant que Marie était décidemment gentille mais empotée. Je vais dire à ma femme de chambre de vous trouver d'autres vêtements.

- Merci Madame Norrington. Murmura Marie

- Allons, combien de fois devrais je vous dire de m'appeler Eléna. Vous faites partie de la famille non ?

Marie rougit violemment et ne répondit pas tandis qu'une petite fille vêtue d'une magnifique robe couleur océan se précipitait vers elle.

- Cousine Marie ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Marie reçut l'étreinte d'Anne Elizabeth avec un peu de réticences, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être celle qui arracherait la petite fille à la vie heureuse qu'elle connaissait.

- Tu es venue me voir ? Demanda la petite Lisa. Et Dominic il est là aussi ? Tu m'emmèneras faire une promenade ?

- Anne Elizabeth. La réprimanda doucement Eléna. Marie est venue en visite… Laisse lui le temps de se changer et tu sais elle n'a peut être pas le temps de t'emmener faire une promenade. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse en direction de Marie.

- Oh non j'en serais ravie au contraire ! S'écria Marie en se penchant sur la petite. Écoute, je mets des vêtements un peu plus … propres puis je t'emmène en promenade, ça te va ?

- Oui ! S'écria Anne Elizabeth en battant des mains.

- Enfin si ta maman me le permet. Ajouta Marie en jetant un coup d'œil en direction d'Eléna, les mains moites à l'idée que cette dernière s'y oppose.

- Oh et bien… Si vous voulez Marie… Mais cela ne doit pas être une obligation. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir quoique vous décidiez. Répondit Eléna.

Marie sentit des larmes brusques lui monter aux yeux devant la gentillesse et la confiance de la femme à qui elle s'apprêtait à arracher son plus cher trésor et sa résolution vacilla. Sans s'apercevoir du malaise soudain de son invitée, Eléna lui désigna sa femme de chambre.

- Suivez Marguerite. Elle vous donnera de quoi vous changer puis rejoignez nous au salon. Nous avons des tas de choses à nous raconter. Vos visites sont tellement rares. Soupira-t-elle. C'est pour cela qu'elles n'en ont que plus de prix.

Émue, Marie ne répondit pas et se laissa emmener, le cœur lourd en songeant que si son plan réussissait ce n'était pas seulement une fille qu'elle arracherait aux bras d'Eléna Norrington mais aussi son fils…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie à présent changée pénétrait dans le salon luxueux des Norrington et grimaça tandis qu'elle observait la mère et la fille babiller joyeusement tandis qu'Eléna servait le thé fumant avec des gestes empreints de grâce.

- Viens vite Marie ! S'exclama Anne Elizabeth qui semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place.

- J'ai pris la liberté de vous servir une tasse de thé bien chaud. Annonça Eléna en lui tendant cette dernière.

Encore plus mal à l'aise, Marie s'assit et serra la tasse à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Eléna s'en aperçut et son front se barra d'un pli soucieux

- Quelque chose vous tourmente Marie ? Avez-vous des ennuis ? Je veux dire si vous avez une gêne… Enfin vous voyez. S'interrompit elle, gênée de parler d'argent.

- Non, non. S'empressa de répondre Marie. Je vous l'ai dit Dominic a reçu une importante commande.

- Tant mieux. Déclara Eléna en buvant à petits traits son thé, ses yeux verts brillant de curiosité. N'avez-vous aucune nouvelle à nous annoncer ma chérie ?

Marie rougit en comprenant le sous entendu et secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'Anne Elizabeth piétinait d'impatience à l'idée de la promenade promise

- On y va ? Demanda la petite

- Anne Elizabeth. La gronda Eléna. Laisse Marie boire son thé et tiens toi tranquille sans quoi tu resteras ici.

- Oui Mère. Pardon. Répondit Lisa en baissant la tête.

Eléna tourna ensuite son visage avenant vers Marie et cette dernière constata avec une pointe de tristesse que ses traits accusaient de nouvelles rides minuscules.

- Je me demande ce qu'on les hommes de cette famille pour refuser ainsi de fonder une famille. Soupira Eléna. Enfin au moins Dominic est marié et je suis certaine que vous fonderez bientôt une belle famille ma chérie. Vous verrez la vie change après cela. Ajouta-t-elle en couvant Anne Elizabeth des yeux.

- Sûrement… Répondit Marie du bout des lèvres, écoeurée par sa propre duplicité.

Eléna perçut sa gêne et s'empressa de changer de sujet

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Kiara ?

- Non pas la moindre, vous savez que Dominic a été très clair avec elle. Répondit Marie qui ne portait pas spécialement sa belle sœur dans son cœur. Tant qu'elle restera mariée avec ce Sao Feng, il refusera d'entendre parler d'elle et de ses enfants.

- Je sais. Soupira Eléna. Nous n'avons-nous même aucunes nouvelles si ce n'est une lettre polie de temps à autres mais je vois bien qu'elle s'oblige à le faire…

- C'est qui Kiara ? Intervint Anne Elizabeth qui semblait incapable de se taire plus de deux minutes d'affilée

- La sœur de Dominic. Expliqua Eléna. Donc ta cousine.

- Pourquoi je l'ai jamais vue alors ?

Eléna adressa un regard d'avertissement à Marie et se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille

- Parce que Kiara et ses enfants habitent très très loin d'ici

- Où ça ?

- En Asie chérie

- Asie… Répéta Anne Elizabeth d'un air songeur. Elle a pas de mari ?

- Si bien sûr que si ! S'outragea Eléna. Sinon comment pourrait elle avoir des enfants…

Marie ne peut retenir un petit sourire en songeant que les enfants étaient justement la raison pour laquelle Kiara s'était mariée, du moins à en croire Dominic.

- On pourrait prendre un bateau et aller la voir ! S'exclama Anne Elizabeth, toute excitée à cette idée.

Eléna soupira tristement et caressa les cheveux de la petite fille

- Et papa ? Il ne peut pas s'absenter aussi longtemps

- On pourrait prendre le bateau de Tommy ! Il dit que son bateau est le plus rapide du monde ! Se rengorgea Anne Elizabeth avec fierté. Et comme ça on serait vite rentrées avec papa , peut être même qu'il pourrait venir ! Je suis sure que Tommy dirait oui ! Et il a promis de m'emmener ! Il a dit qu'on irait à Tortuga et qu'on se déguiserait en pirates . Expliqua t 'elle à Marie tandis qu' Eléna souriait avec pointe d'ironie à la pensée qu'il ne serait guère difficile à son fils de « se déguiser »

Marie se durcit en entendant la gamine parler avec affection de Thomas et elle sentit sa décision se raffermir. Oui… « Tommy » aurait le cœur brisé en apprenant que sa précieuse petite Lisa avait disparu.

- C'est vrai que tu habites à Tortuga ? Lui demanda Anne Elizabeth.

Marie jeta un petit coup d'œil à Eléna qui secoua la tête d'un air résigné

- Oui c'est vrai. Répondit elle.

- Alors Dominic est un pirate ? Demanda Anne Elizabeth en ouvrant de grands yeux à cette idée.

- Non, Dominic est forgeron… Répondit Marie avec une pointe de dégoût que ni Eléna ni Lisa ne perçurent

- Oh…. Dommage… Soupira la petite fille. J'aimerais bien rencontrer un jour un vrai pirate ! Papa dit qu'ils sont méchants mais Tommy dit qu'il y en a des gentils.

- Anne Elizabeth…. Soupira Eléna

- Oui je sais. Pardon Mère. Répondit la petite fille avec un soupir.

Désireuse de changer de sujet, Eléna se tourna à nouveau vers son invitée inattendue

- Avez-vous vu Thomas dernièrement ? Il me semble qu'il a dit à son père qu'il vous rendrait visite.

Marie se troubla et serra sa tasse à la briser, surprise par ce brutal rappel de la dernière visite de Thomas

- Je … Oui, il est venu… Balbutia-t-elle en rougissant

- Oh…. Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est à nouveau disputé avec Dominic ! Soupira Eléna en interprétant sa gêne soudaine. Seigneur quelquefois je me demande ce que ce garçon peut bien avoir en tête… Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser et à papillonner de femmes en femmes

- Je sais. Rétorqua Marie plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

Embarrassée, Eléna rougit à son tour en se souvenant que Marie avait précisément été l'une de ses femmes

- Pardonnez moi Marie, j'ai été indélicate….

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit la jeune femme avec une pointe de cynisme. C'est de l'histoire ancienne

- Oui, c'est vrai et vous et Dominic êtes parfaitement assortis. Renchérit Eléna, désireuse de se faire pardonner son impair.

Marie la fixa, la rage au cœur… Bien sûr, elle avait été stupide et elle s'était laissée endormir par les paroles amicales d'Eléna… Mais sa dernière remarque était éloquente : elle la considérait comme une moins que rien, digne d'être la femme d'un fils issu de la branche honteuse de la famille mais sûrement pas de fréquenter sérieusement son précieux Thomas. Elle se força à sourire à Eléna tandis qu'elle éprouvait une bouffée de haine brutale pour cette dernière. Tout scrupules à présent envolés, Marie reposa sa tasse vide sur la délicate soucoupe de porcelaine.

- Je vous remercie pour le thé Eléna.

- En voulez vous encore Marie ? Lui proposa gentiment la femme du Gouverneur.

- Non merci. Répondit poliment Marie qui comprenait à présent d'où venait la duplicité de Thomas.

Les yeux d'Anne Elizabeth brillèrent et elle regarda Marie avec espoir tout en se tortillant nerveusement sur son siège.

- Je pense que nous allons faire cette promenade maintenant. Déclara Marie d'un ton peu naturel. Sinon je crois qu'Anne Elizabeth ne réussira pas à se contenir plus longtemps. Ajouta-t-elle

Eléna lança un regard navré en direction de sa fille

- Je le crains…. Notre petite Lisa ne brille guère par sa patience j'en ai peur.

- Et bien dans ce cas allons y. Déclara Marie en se levant.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop… Répondit Eléna. Je vous aurais bien accompagnées mais la femme du Commodore doit passer et …

- Et Mère ne la supporte pas. Gloussa Anne Elizabeth. Elle dit qu'elle est imbécile et prétentieuse.

- Anne Elizabeth ! S'exclama Eléna choquée. Ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas !

- Mais c'est vrai ! S'insurgea la petite. Je vous ai entendu le dire à Père la semaine dernière !

Eléna rougit brutalement à la fois d'embarras et de colère et fixa sa fille

- Et bien je n'aurais pas du parler ainsi. C'était injuste. Quand à toi j'aimerais que tu cesses d'écouter aux portes.

- Pardon Mère. S'empressa de dire Lisa, craignant de voir la promenade lui passer sous le nez.

Eléna se tourna vers Marie.

- Je suis navrée, Anne Elizabeth parle beaucoup et elle a du mal à respecter les convenances. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit Marie avec empressement, redoutant autant que la petite que celle-ci soit punie.

Eléna soupira et lissa sa robe

- Vous êtes sure que ça ne vous gêne pas d'emmener Anne Elizabeth en promenade ? Je vous avoue que ça m'arrange qu'elle ne soit pas là lorsque je recevrais ma visite ( et je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi) mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligée… Vous êtes notre invitée

- Au contraire, ce sera un plaisir, j'ai tellement peu d'occasions de passer du temps avec Lisa. Répondit précipitamment Marie.

- Dans ce cas… Céda Eléna. Va demander à Marguerite de t'habiller pour sortir Anne Elizabeth.

- Oui Mère ! S'exclama joyeusement la petite en courant vers la porte

Une fois sa fille sortie, Eléna se tourna vers Marie.

- Vous restez quelques jours bien entendu. James sera heureux de vous voir. Et ça nous donnera l'occasion de bavarder. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire

- Oh … Et bien oui, merci… Répondit Marie. Dominic ne revient pas avant trois semaines….Je peux rester quelques jours du moins si je ne vous dérange pas…

- Quelle idée ! Au contraire, je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez décidée à venir nous voir. Déclara Eléna en la serrant brièvement contre elle. Restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez ma chérie.

Le retour d'Anne Elizabeth habillée de pied en cap pour sortir dispensa Marie de répondre et la petite fille lui prit la main, la tirant vers la porte avec impatience.

Marie sourit vaguement et se baissa vers la petite.

- Va dire au revoir à ta maman. Lui souffla-t-elle.

Eléna reçut en riant l'étreinte de sa fille et lui fit un gros baiser sonore qui raviva les remords de Marie

- Sois sage avec ta cousine et ne l'embête pas trop.

- Oui Mère… Soupira Anne Elizabeth.

Marie tendit la main en direction de la petite fille, son regard tombant sur le grand portrait de Thomas qui trônait dans le salon. La jeune femme suivit avec haine les contours du visage indolent du jeune pirate avant de se retourner vers Eléna.

- Nous y allons. A tout à l'heure.

- D'accord. Répondit Eléna en jetant un coup d'œil machinal à la pendule. Du reste j'ai peut être le temps d'écrire une lettre à Thomas avant ma prochaine visite.

Marie sourit légèrement et darda son regard froid dans celui d'Eléna

- Oh dans ce cas, pourriez vous lui transmettre mes amitiés ? Dites lui que sa dernière visite fut un enchantement que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier.

- Oh… Oui je le ferais… Répondit Eléna un peu décontenancée par le message.

- Au revoir Mère ! S'exclama Anne Elizabeth en l'embrassant légèrement avant de courir vers la porte

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie, la main refermée sur la petite main d'Anne Elizabeth la guidait dans les rues de Port Royal.

- Dis moi chérie ça te plairait d'aller voir un bateau ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Anne Elizabeth rosit de plaisir et sautilla gaiement

- Un bateau comme celui de Tommy ? Celui avec lequel tu es venue ?

- Oui celui là. Confirma Marie en l'entraînant

- Oui ! S'extasia la petite. Je suis contente que tu sois venue Marie ! Dis tu resteras longtemps hein ?

- Bien sûr. Répondit Marie. On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble chérie.

- Je t'aime Marie ! Soupira la petite en se serrant contre elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et continua vers le port, guidant la petite jusqu'à sa chaloupe

- Mais c'est pas un bateau ! S'exclama Anne Elizabeth sans cacher sa déception. C'est qu'une barque….

- Parce que mon bateau est plus loin, tout là bas. Expliqua Marie en lui montrant la silhouette lointaine du Hollandais Volant. Tu comprends, il est trop gros pour venir dans le port alors on est obligé de venir en chaloupe.

- Oh….

- On y va ? Je vais ramer….

Anne Elizabeth hésita un instant

- Papa dit que je ne dois aller sur la mer sans sa permission….

- Oui mais tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis avec toi

Anne Elizabeth ne répondit pas, son visage reflétant son dilemme

- Si tu préfères ou si tu as peur d'aller en barque on peut faire autre chose… Suggéra Marie, priant pour que la petite se décide

Anne Elizabeth rougit brutalement, l'air offensée

- Non j'ai pas peur ! Tommy il dit toujours qu'il faut pas avoir peur en bateau. Annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant gentiment dans la barque.

Marie s'empressa de monter à son tour et s'empara des rames, soulagée

- Et Tommy a toujours raison… Répondit elle avec un sourire cruel.

*

Une fois arrivée à côté du Hollandais Volant, Marie fit signe à Anne Elizabeth de monter à l'échelle.

- Tu y arriveras chérie ? Passe devant et n'aies pas peur, je suis juste derrière toi

- Berk, c'est plein d'algues. Remarqua Anne Elizabeth en refermant sa petite main sur l'échelle

- C'est normal, les bateaux vont dans la mer. Répondit Marie en la poussant légèrement.

- Oui c'est vrai… Reconnut Anne Elizabeth en commençant à grimper. C'est haut … Et il est bizarre ton bateau, il ressemble pas à celui de Tommy.

Marie ne répondit pas et poussa la petite sur le pont, l'agrippant fermement par le bras

- C'est pas beau ici ! S'exclama Anne Elizabeth, déçue. Et tu me fais mal !

- Tais toi. Lui répondit brutalement Marie en la traînant sur le pont.

Anne Elizabeth glapit, surprise par son brutal changement et regarda autour d'elle. Alors elle s'aperçut que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des marchandises étranges bougeait et marchait

- Marie… j'ai peur. Sanglota-t-elle brusquement en croisant le regard d'un monstre. Je veux rentrer à la maison … Ramène moi s'il te plait.

Marie ignora ses gémissements terrifiés et ouvrit en grand la porte de la cabine de Julia, projetant la petite à l'intérieur

- Ta maison c'est ici maintenant. Déclara Julia en se retournant lentement. Bienvenue à bord du Hollandais Volant.

Le hurlement d'Anne Elizabeth en la découvrant résonna sur tout le navire tandis que ce dernier s'ébranlait rapidement, éloignant inexorablement la petite fille de la seule famille qu'elle ait jamais connu….


	13. Incursion chez un sultan

_**Coucou ! Revoilà Thomas dans un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action que d'habitude ( oui il ne vit pas que d'amour et d'eau fraîche lol) J'espère qu'il vous plaira , j'ai volontairement développé un peu ses relations avec Gibbs et par extension avec le reste de l'équipage ce qui fait qu'il est un peu long. La fin est bien sur un cliffhanger (mwhahahaha) dont vous aurez l'explication au chapitre 13, en attendant je vous laisse deviner ( roooo c'est pas trop dur ) ce que Thomas apprend Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 11**

Sur le pont du Black Pearl, Gibbs jeta un regard morne en direction de la porte de la cabine de Thomas, qui était soigneusement fermée comme toujours depuis qu'ils avaient mouillé dans le petit port asiatique dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus après la visite de Thomas à Singapour, un mois plus tôt. Marty s'approcha de Gibbs et poussa un soupir las.

- Le Capitaine il a pas dit quand est-ce qu'on partait ?

Gibbs lui renvoya son soupir et secoua la tête

- Non. Je crois qu'il nous a oublié… Ça fait un mois qu'on est ici et un mois qu'il passe son temps enfermé dans sa cabine avec tout ce que cette ville peut compter de catins. Cracha Gibbs avec mépris

Marty ne répondit pas, se contentant d'approuver du chef l'affirmation de Gibbs.

A cet instant,la porte de Thomas s'ouvrit enfin, livrant le passage au jeune capitaine et à la catin du jour autour de la taille de laquelle Thomas avait passé un bras possessif.

- Merci trésor. Lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, écartant avec un geste doux l'une des longues mèches noires de la fille.

Cette dernière le regarda avec ferveur et se colla impudiquement contre lui sous les regards gênés et aussi un peu envieux des hommes de l'équipage

- Toi. Revient me voir. Annonça-t-elle en un anglais teinté d'un accent chantant. Pas besoin payer.

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit et il se pencha sur le visage de sa compagne, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant de la relâcher.

- Je saurais me souvenir de ton offre. Lui affirma-t-il avant de la pousser légèrement mais fermement vers la passerelle menant au quai.

Thomas suivit des yeux la silhouette déliée de la jeune catin un moment tandis que Gibbs se rapprochait de lui, les dents serrées de dégoût

- Capitaine Norrington…. Les hommes se demandaient justement quels étaient vos ordres. Et moi aussi. Annonça-t-il.

Thomas lui lança un regard surpris tandis que, encouragé par son inhabituelle absence de répartie, Gibbs continuait

- Ça fait presque un mois qu'on est là Capitaine et on ne sait même pas ce qu'on fait ici à part vous regarder coucher avec des putains …

- C'est donc ça qui vous gêne Gibbs…. Murmura Thomas.

- Ce qui me gêne c'est de voir le navire de Jack rester à quai parce que son capitaine intérimaire ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à coucher avec ..

- Des catins je sais. Le coupa Thomas d'un ton agacé.

Gibbs se tut et frissonna légèrement en voyant le jeune capitaine s'approcher de lui, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard

- Et bien sûr vous vous dites que c'est là l'occasion rêvée de montrer à tous à quel point leur capitaine est méprisable et égoïste n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vous qui l'avez dit. Le défia Gibbs du regard.

Thomas sourit ironiquement et se tourna vers les hommes attroupés,qui, l'air de rien, n'avaient rien manqué de l'échange.

- Savez-vous qui est la fille qui vient de quitter la cabine ? Demanda-t-il.

Les hommes échangèrent des regards à la fois amusés et outrés à la pensée que Thomas les croit assez bêtes pour ne pas savoir que la fille était une prostituée qu'il payait grassement.

- Suuuuuuuur la plaaaaaaaaanche ! S'exclama brutalement le perroquet de Cotton qui suivait maintenant Bark depuis que son propriétaire avait succombé lors d'un abordage.

Thomas se crispa et jaugea les hommes du regard, notant du coin de l'œil que Gibbs s'écartait légèrement de lui pour rejoindre l'équipage.

- Pas d'autres suggestions ? Ironisa-t-il. Vous manquez d'imagination…

- La future Madame Norrington ? Suggéra Ragetti avec naïveté, faisant rire nerveusement certains de ses compagnons.

- Cette fois c'est trop imaginatif. Grimaça Thomas. Il n'y aura jamais de Madame Norrington. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec. Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre idée ? Je veux dire à part me mettre sur une planche ou me mener à l'autel ? Encore que dans les deux cas le résultat soit le même. Ironisa-t-il.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, agacé devant le petit discours de Thomas, manie de Jack qu'il reprenait curieusement à son compte. En plus pompeux ….

Thomas soupira d'un air navré et commença à parler

- Cette fille, cette catin s'appelle Lin Su. A moins que ce ne soit Su Lin …. Se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Enfin peu importe après tout ce n'est pas leur nom qui intéresse les hommes chez ces filles. Trancha-t-il , faisant rire au passage plusieurs membres d'équipage.

Gibbs se retourna vers ces derniers, agacé par cette habitude qu'avait Thomas de mettre les plus rétifs de son côté par une bonne blague compréhensible par tous.

- Donc Sun Li. Continua Thomas après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Gibbs. Se trouve avoir été l'une des putains favorites du sultan d'une petite forteresse située non loin d'ici

- C'est qui Sun Li ? Murmura Ragetti complètement perdu

- C'est la catin. Rétorqua Pintel sur le même ton

- Ah oui… Je le savais. Commenta Ragetti, soulagé avant de se rougir en s'apercevant que Thomas s'était interrompu et les fixait à présent avec impatience.

Sûr à présent d'avoir l'attention de son auditoire, Thomas continua, reprenant la parole d'une voix assurée

- Sa position de putain favorite a permis à Lin Su ou quelque soit son nom. Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air à nouveau perdu de Ragetti. De visiter l'intégralité du palais du sultan, découvrant ainsi ses nombreuses richesses, tapis, bijoux, pierres précieuses… Énuméra-t-il sous les regards envieux de son équipage. Là où cela devient intéressant, c'est que cette fille a une mémoire… incroyable. Expliqua-t-il en sortant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et en l'agitant sous le nez de ses hommes, souriant de les voir maîtriser un mouvement dans sa direction. Je lui ai donc demandé de me dessiner un plan d'accès de la forteresse…

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche, médusé tandis que les hommes échangeaient des regards ravis, toute rancœur envers Thomas oubliée

- Laaaaaaarguez les amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarres ! S'écria le perroquet.

- Vous avez tous entendus le volatile. Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Thomas. Alors en route, on va chercher le trésor du sultan.

Les hommes s'empressèrent d'obéir et Thomas se retourna vers Gibbs, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Vous voyez… Il n'y a pas de temps perdu pour qui sait écouter ce que ces pauvres filles ont à dire. Ironisa Thomas.

- Comment saviez vous qui elle était ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Gibbs.

Thomas haussa les épaules

- Je ne savais pas que c'était elle, mais je me suis dit qu'en les testant toutes je finirais par tomber sur la bonne. Et je dois dire que l'expérience était agréable en plus d'être lucrative

- Oui bah on a pas encore le trésor. Bougonna Gibbs.

- Nous l'aurons… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Répondit Thomas en étouffant un bâillement. A présent, je pense que vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin de repos… J'ai fourni beaucoup d'efforts. Ironisa Thomas. Maintenez le cap à l'ouest. Ordonna-t-il.

Gibbs le suivit du regard tandis qu'à ses côtés, Ragetti s'extasiait.

- Il est beau quand même… Murmura-t-il

Gibbs et Pintel échangèrent un regard incrédule et se retournèrent vers le pirate qui rougit brutalement.

- Bah c'est pas que moi qui le dit c'est les filles ! Se défendit il à la hâte

- Il est surtout doué pour embobiner les gens. Marmonna Gibbs d'un ton maussade. Je sais pas comment on appelle ça mais c'est qu'il est

- Il a un beau parleur ? Suggéra Pintel qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

- Non on dit qu'il a du charisme… En tout cas c'est que ma maman aurait dit. Larmoya Ragetti

- Du quoi ???? Lui demandèrent à l'unisson Gibbs et Pintel

- Charisme. Ça vient du grec ça veut dire qu'il a du prestige. Expliqua Ragetti

- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il a un problème à tenir ce qui gigote dans son pantalon. Trancha Gibbs en s'éloignant tandis que Pintel gloussait

- Qu'est-ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Ragetti avant de glousser à son tour tandis que Pintel lui désignait son propre pantalon.

*

Ils mirent trois jours à se rendre au large de la forteresse contenant les richesses promises par Thomas et les hommes regardèrent avec réserve les hautes tours soigneusement gardées du palais du sultan, cherchant comment y pénétrer. Au côté de Thomas, Gibbs grimaça

- C'est bien gardé….

- Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'ils laissent les portes grandes ouvertes ? Ironisa le jeune homme, un éclat malicieux dans le regard

Gibbs lui renvoya un regard noir mais n'osa toutefois pas répliquer tandis que Thomas examinait le plan tracé à la hâte par la catin.

- Vous comptez séduire une fille pour rentrer ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Gibbs qui trouvait que les plans de Thomas se ressemblaient tous

- Non bien sûr que non Gibbs, les filles sont à l'intérieur du palais, le sultan ne laisserait pas les membres de son harem batifoler gaiement en pleine mer. Ce que vous pouvez être stupide parfois

Gibbs rougit et se pencha sur lui

- Alors c'est quoi votre idée !!

- Les souterrains. Expliqua Thomas en lui montrant une vague ligne sur la carte

- C'est un souterrain ça ? On dirait plutôt un point. Observa Gibbs

- J'ai dit qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était douée en dessin. Rétorqua Thomas. Et puis elle a d'autres talents qui compensent bien cela… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gourmand

- Admettons, les souterrains… Reprit Gibbs peu désireux d'entendre le jeune homme vanter ses exploits sexuels. Et on y va comment.

- En chaloupe. On cache le Pearl derrière cette crique, on prend les chaloupes et on passe par le souterrain à la nuit tombée. Une fois à l'intérieur, on suit ce couloir , on tue un ou deux gardes puis le trésor est nous. Expliqua Thomas en lui indiquant le chemin sur le dessin à mesure qu'il parlait. Des questions ?

Gibbs secoua la tête, répugnant à admettre qu'une fois de plus le plan de Thomas était parfait. Le jeune homme sourit et rabattit une mèche sombre qui lui tombait devant les yeux d'un geste élégant avant de reprendre la parole

- Puisque vous n'avez pas de questions on y va. L'attaque est pour ce soir, hors de question de leur laisser le temps de nous repérer et donc de se préparer. Ordonna-t-il

Gibbs marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il n'était pas complètement stupide et Thomas l'ignora une fois de plus, s'empressant d'aller vérifier l'armement de ses hommes.

*

Deux heures plus tard…. La nuit était tombée et Gibbs ne put réprimer un plaisir sadique à faire remarquer à Thomas que la pleine lune qui brillait sur l'eau empêchait toute approche discrète.

- Peste. Répondit le jeune homme. Il nous faut pourtant ce trésor… Attendons encore un peu…

Gibbs secoua la tête avec fatalisme

- Pas la peine, quand la lune est pleine elle reste pleine.

- La ferme Gibbs. Grinça Thomas.

Une heure plus tard, Gibbs, mi figue mi raisin observait le brouillard presque surnaturel qui avait envahi le ciel, empêchant d'y voir à deux mètres

- Et en plus il a de la chance ! Ragea-t-il en montant dans une des chaloupes que, tout content, Thomas avait fait apprêter.

- Je vous entends très bien Gibbs. Signala Thomas. Et ce n'est pas de la chance c'est la maîtrise du destin.

- Bah voyons… Marmonna Gibbs. Sale petit prétentieux …

- Je vous entends toujours vous savez… Ironisa Thomas qui avait cessé de se formaliser des récriminations de Gibbs (en vérité il s'en moquait éperdument )

Gibbs se raidit et le convoi de chaloupes se mit en branle silencieusement, Thomas plissant les yeux sur son compas pour dicter à voix basse la direction qu'ils devaient suivre. Au bout d'une demi heure environ de traversée, les deux chaloupes remplies de pirates arrivèrent à destination, peinant à s'introduire dans le goulet menant aux souterrains. Thomas en tête, le petit groupe d'hommes pénétra dans la grotte, l'arme à la main.

- Dites Capitaine vous êtes sûr que c'est pas un piège ? Murmura soudain Ragetti, impressionné par le silence qui régnait dans le couloir

- On est jamais sûr de rien. Répliqua Thomas, agacé, ce qui ne rassura pas ses hommes qui jetaient de fréquents coup d'œil nerveux autour d'eux.

Ils étaient arrivé à un peu près la moitié du souterrain humide, Thomas les pressant de peur que la marée ne monte et ne les coince comme des rats lorsqu'un grondement peu rassurant résonna.

- Ce… ce … c'était quoi ça ? Bredouilla Ragetti en se précipitant vers Thomas, se collant à lui

Le jeune homme se crispa et tenta de masquer son inquiétude

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que j'aime pas les hommes ? Ironisa-t-il en sentant le souffle chargé d'ail de Ragetti sur son cou

Sa plaisanterie tomba à plat tandis qu'un nouveau grondement s'élevait, se rapprochant d'eux.

- Tant pis… Murmura Thomas. Gibbs faites de la lumière…

Le second obéit sans discuter tandis qu'un nouveau feulement se faisait entendre et tous purent découvrir l'animal au pelage sombre qui leur barrait le passage

- Un … un …un… chat géant…. Bredouilla Ragetti en serrant nerveusement le veston de Thomas

Thomas blêmit et prit une grande inspiration avant de corriger son homme par réflexe

- Non c'est un jaguar… Murmura-t-il en comprenant brutalement l'origine de la brume providentielle qui leur avait permis d'arriver jusque là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Capitaine Norrington ? Demanda Gibbs sans pouvoir masquer totalement sa satisfaction devant l'imprévu. Il était sur le dessin de la fille ?

Un regard noir de colère lui répondit

- Faudra qu'on parle tout les deux Gibbs. Grinça Thomas. Et je ne pense pas que cet animal soit au sultan

Tandis que les hommes échangeaient des petits regards inquiets et surpris, Thomas , le front légèrement en sueur s'approcha de l'animal qui grogna d'un air mauvais en réponse

- Il va vous manger ! S'exclama Ragetti, paniqué

- La ferme. Répondit Thomas d'une voix coupante en se baissant lentement sur l'animal. Tu peux m'offrir tout ce que tu veux je ne serais JAMAIS tien. Déclara-t-il au jaguar tandis que ses hommes secouaient la tête persuadés qu'il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit … ce qui somme toute ne les changeait guère de Jack.

L'animal feula et s'approcha de Thomas ses crocs et ses yeux luisant dans la semi obscurité. Le jeune homme déglutit et raffermit sa main sur son épée, la sortant très très lentement de son fourreau.

- Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas. Gronda Thomas. Ton maître me désire trop pour vouloir ma mort.

Derrière lui, les hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que Gibbs secouait la tête d'un air dégoûté en songeant que Thomas était vraiment imbu de lui-même.

Le jaguar gronda à nouveau et Thomas s'approcha de lui.

- Seulement…. Tu pourrais avoir envie de faire du mal à mes hommes… Pour me prouver je ne sais quelle ridicule théorie… Murmura-t-il avant de frapper, enfonçant sans pitié sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans la gorge du jaguar.

L'animal poussa un râle d'agonie et s'écroula sur le sol tandis que Ragetti ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une remarque

- Pauvre petite bête… Murmura-t-il, oubliant les crocs de l'animal.

Thomas soupira, sa main effleurant un bref instant le pelage noir de l'animal et il se tourna vers ses hommes

- Dois je en conclure que vous préférez que je laisse la « pauvre petite bête » vous manger la prochaine fois que nous en rencontrerons une ?

Un silence lui répondit et Thomas sourit avec ironie

- Je me disais aussi…. Allez, assez perdu de temps, en route. Ordonna-t-il tandis qu'au dessus de leurs têtes un orage tout aussi brutal que violent éclatait.

Thomas leva un regard inquiet vers le plafond du souterrain, comprenant que c'était là la colère de Tezcatlipoca qui se déchaînait

- Tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix. Murmura-t-il plus que jamais sur ses gardes.

Gibbs dépassa avec prudence le corps de l'animal puis s'accorda quelques instants pour observer le visage de Thomas. Pas une seconde le jeune homme n'avait paru effrayé par le jaguar…. Pas plus qu'il n'avait semblé surpris de le trouver là. Non en fait Thomas paraissait juste troublé… comme si le jaguar avait une signification particulière pour lui. A moins bien entendu qu'il ne soit vraiment fou… mais de cela Gibbs commençait sérieusement à douter….

*

Les hommes de Thomas se déversèrent silencieusement dans le palais du sultan, l'arme sanglante du jeune homme laissant des petites traces à mesure qu'il progressait vers son but. Finalement ils parvinrent jusqu'à la petite salle indiquée par la catin et Thomas se tourna vers ses hommes

- Pintel, Ragetti vous faites le guet. Chuchota-t-il. Les autres avec moi. Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez porter.

- La porte est fermée. Observa Gibbs. Il faut la faire sauter et ça fera du bruit.

Thomas siffla entre ses dents avec agacement et sortit un morceau de métal de sa poche qu'il introduisit dans la serrure, au bout de quelques minutes de tâtonnement, cette dernière céda avec un léger cliquetis

Cette fois Gibbs ne put dissimuler sa surprise et il se tourna vers Thomas

- Comment faites vous ça ?

- Je m'y entraîne depuis que je suis enfant. Jeta Thomas. Sur la serrure du bureau de mon père… Allez Gibbs on y va

Ravis, les pirates s'engouffrèrent comme un seul homme dans la salle, emplissant leurs poches d'or et de bijoux tandis que Thomas faisait le tour de la salle choisissant soigneusement les objets qu'il emportait. Ils étaient absorbés par leur pillage lorsque un coassement résonna et Thomas se retourna vivement

- On y va !!

Ils sortirent juste à temps pour prêter main forte à Pintel et Ragetti, confrontés à une dizaine de soldats qui s'empressèrent de donner l'alerte.

- On passe en force. Hurla Thomas sans se soucier cette fois d'être discret.

Les pirates sur les talons, il s'engouffra dans le souterrain, tranchant les vies de ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin avant de s'arrêter brutalement, foudroyé par une vive douleur à l'épaule. Les larmes aux yeux, Thomas tâtonna et rencontra sous ses doigts le bois d'une flèche tandis que Gibbs le poussait d'une bourrade.

- Trop gentil de m'aider… Murmura Thomas en retirant la flèche avec un gémissement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remontaient en chaloupe, ramant rapidement vers le Pearl tandis que la forteresse s'illuminait et qu'ils se protégeaient comme ils pouvaient des salves de flèches qui les assaillaient.

- Bou… boulet de canon… Bredouilla Pintel en voyant un projectile arriver droit sur eux .

- A la nage ! Hurla Thomas en réponse sans attendre de voir si ses hommes lui obéissaient.

Ils nagèrent ainsi de longues minutes tandis que le brouillard se levait, faisant d'eux des cibles faciles. Finalement, ils remontèrent à bord, exténués.

- On lève l'ancre ! Pas le temps de flâner ! Ordonna Thomas, blanc comme un linge alors que le sang s 'écoulait de sa blessure.

Heureusement pour lui, le Pearl méritait sa réputation de navire le plus rapide des océans et ils furent rapidement hors de portée des hommes du sultan. Haletant, Thomas se tourna alors vers Gibbs

- Des pertes ?

- Trois hommes. Répondit le second.

- Ce n'était pas leur jour. Grimaça Thomas. Venez avec moi. Ordonna-t-il ensuite en clopinant jusqu'à sa cabine.

*

Une fois à l'intérieur, Thomas se laissa tomber sur son lit et déchira sa chemise d'une main tremblante

- La pointe… Est dedans. Enlevez la.

Gibbs se pencha sur lui, farfouillant la blessure tandis que Thomas laissait échapper un gémissement de douleur fort peu masculin.

- C'est …. Comme ça … Que vous jouissez Gibbs ? Gémit il sans parvenir à adopter le ton ironique qui lui était habituel.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, prenant son temps pour fouiller la blessure et en retirant un à un les éclats. Finalement au bout d'un temps qui parut extrêmement long à Thomas il commença à bander la blessure

- Vous n'en mourrez pas. Déclara-t-il.

Thomas respira un grand coup et prit une gorgée de rhum, buvant à même le goulot

- Dommage pour vous hein ?

- Je ne comprends pas Capitaine. Répondit Gibbs.

- Vraiment ? Et comprenez vous ceci : Si jamais je vous entends encore une fois m'insulter devant mes hommes et remettre en question mon autorité je vous tue, second de Jack ou pas . C'est clair ?

- Parfaitement Capitaine Norrington. Cracha Gibbs

Thomas se retourna vers lui, ses yeux sombres plongeant dans ceux du vieil homme

- Je ne tiens pas à le faire Gibbs. Et je me moque de ce que vous pensez de moi… Mais je ne tiens pas à perdre une bataille parce que vous ne parvenez pas à maîtriser vos sentiments pour moi … Ce genre d'attitude n'est pas digne d'un second, surtout lors d'un abordage

Gibbs rougit légèrement, s'avouant de mauvaise grâce que le jeune homme avait raison et ne l'en détesta que plus.

- C'est vrai Capitaine … Mais il me semble que nous avons été face à un autre danger ce soir … Et que celui-ci ce n'est pas moi qui l'a attiré sur nos têtes.

Thomas se crispa et secoua la tête

- Le Pearl et vous n'avez rien à voir là dedans. Et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous confier mes secrets. Merci pour le bandage.

Se voyant congédié, Gibbs fixa le jeune homme

- Bien Capitaine. Toutefois il est de mon devoir de second de surveiller tout ce qui peut nuire au Pearl.

Thomas grimaça, reconnaissant que le vieil homme marquait un point

- Si cela s'avère nécessaire je vous raconterais tout Gibbs… A moins, que vous ne vouliez m'aider ? Le défia-t-il.

- Tant que ça concerne pas le navire de Jack… Rétorqua Gibbs avant de sortir, claquant la porte sur lui.

*

Dix jours plus tard…. Assis à une table d'une taverne agréable, la main glissée dans le corsage d'une fille, Thomas riait aux éclats en observant Marty en train d'acheter les faveurs d'une catin. Autour de lui, les membres du Pearl souriaient, complètement ivres après avoir touché leur part du profit que la vente des trésors du sultan avait rapporté. Même Gibbs dont les échanges avec Thomas se bornaient à présent au strict nécessaire, arborait un sourire détendu, apaisé par la réussite du Pearl et le contentement de ses hommes.

Un peu ivre, le vieil homme sourit même légèrement en voyant Thomas baratiner la fille, à l'aide de grands gestes, songeant que parfois il lui faisait penser à Jack…. Dommage qu'il ne lui ressemble pas plus se rembrunit il en imaginant sans peine les larmes que la fille verserait le lendemain en découvrant le départ de son amant… Encore que cette dernière étant manifestement une catin, elle devait s'attendre à ce genre de mésaventures…

Thomas gloussa et se pencha à l'oreille de la fille, murmurant d'une voix sensuelle ce qu'il envisageait pour elle et elle se retourna vers lui pour nouer les bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant goulûment. Thomas répondit au baiser, l'esprit ailleurs alors qu'il était légèrement déçu… Pourquoi donc les plus jolies n'étaient pas forcément les plus douées ? Tandis que la fille continuait à explorer sa bouche, Thomas se surprit à écouter d'une oreille distraite les conversations des marins de la table voisine lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle qui le fit se relever brutalement, la fille glissant de ses genoux.

A terre, elle le regarda avec étonnement

- Tu m'as fait mal ! Gémit elle.

Thomas l'ignora totalement et se pencha vers ses voisins, le regard fiévreux

- Tu es sûr de la nouvelle que tu colportes ? Lui demanda-t-il, l'urgence dans la voix tandis que l'équipage du Pearl se levait brusquement, surpris par son comportement

L'homme que Thomas avait interpellé bredouilla

- Quoi je comprends pas ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire à ton ami c'est vrai ou pas ??? S'énerva Thomas.

- Oui… oui enfin … je crois. Répondit l'homme, surpris par sa colère

- Combien de temps ? Demanda Thomas d'une voix maîtrisée

- Bah à c'qu'on dit trois semaines…

Thomas digéra l'information et se tourna vers la salle

- L'équipage du Pearl, sur le pont. Immédiatement. Nous partons. Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La fille qu'il courtisait encore quelques secondes plus tôt le regarda avec surprise tandis qu'il ne lui adressait même pas un regard et les hommes du Pearl se tournèrent vers Gibbs qui haussa les épaules

- Vous avez entendu le capitaine… On lève l'ancre. Répéta-t-il.

Dans la taverne les deux hommes dont Thomas avait écouté la conversation roulèrent des yeux surpris, se demandant en quoi la nouvelle pouvait être aussi importante aux yeux du Capitaine Royal que l'on disait pourtant d'une froideur à toute épreuve…….


	14. Et le monde vole en éclats

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite avec Anne Elizabeth…Marie et Dom… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'attends vos comm ( vous retrouverez Thomas au prochain) Bonne lecture**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 12**

Transie de terreur dans un coin du navire sur lequel elle était piégée plus sûrement que l'oiseau qui était en cage dans sa jolie chambre de Port Royal Anne Elizabeth sanglotait, les bras repliés autour de ses genoux comme pour se protéger des monstres qui l'entouraient. La petite fille hoquetait silencieusement, les épaules secouées par des sanglots muets. Elle était ainsi depuis qu'elle avait compris que la gentille Marie n'était pas vraiment gentille. Que Marie l'avait emmenée ici pour… pour elle ne savait pas pourquoi et elle s'en fichait.

Anne Elizabeth l'ignorait mais elle avait passé plusieurs jours inconsciente, prostrée, après avoir vu le visage de la chose à laquelle Marie l'avait donnée. Elle en venait parfois à douter que cette chose existait vraiment, ne l'ayant pas revue depuis son réveil quelques heures (ou jours ?) plus tôt.

Elle n'avait pas non plus revu Marie qui était la seule à part elle à ne pas ressembler à un monstre sur ce bateau. Elle détestait ce bateau. Ici tout le monde était laid et méchant… Et plus que tout elle voulait sa maman… Anne Elizabeth laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot à cette pensée, se représentant le visage tendre et aimant d'Eléna. Sa maman. Intérieurement la petite fille promit d'être sage de ne plus écouter aux portes de ne plus manger tout les gâteaux si elle pouvait revoir sa maman… Repliée sur elle-même Anne Elizabeth ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur Eléna, sur l'odeur des gâteaux et du thé, sur la voix de son père pendant qu'il lui racontait une histoire et laissa échapper un gros sanglot. C'était trop dur. Elle voulait sa maman, son papa, sa chambre … Même sa préceptrice ! Sur cette pensée, la petite fille, épuisée, glissa dans le sommeil, s'endormant à même le pont sachant que cette fois encore les bras aimants de son père ne viendraient pas la soulever pour la déposer dans son petit lit…

*

Assise dans un coin crasseux de la cale, Marie regarda avec horreur le monstre qui s'approchait d'elle. Celui que Julia avait souhaité récompenser. Celui dont elle était à présent la putain le temps d'une étreinte aussi immonde que révoltante. Elle ne voulait pas savoir son nom. Elle ne voulait rien connaître de lui.

Le monstre s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, son corps incrusté de crustacés effleurant le sien dont la peau portait encore la blancheur de la vie des non maudits. Du coin de l'œil, Marie nota le sourire satisfait de Julia tandis qu'elle refermait la porte de la cale sur eux, les laissant seuls.

- Tu viendras me voir lorsque tu auras fini de le satisfaire. Ricana Julia. J'ai autre chose pour toi ensuite.

Marie ne répondit pas et détourna le visage tandis que la main déformée de la créature effleurait son corsage, libérant la poitrine que Thomas avait si bien embrassée par une nuit sans lune à Tortuga…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres la jeune femme se laissa pousser sur le sol, cherchant désespérément à ignorer que le monstre retroussait à présent sa robe haut sur ses cuisses, à ne pas voir le pic de chair et de coquillages qui pointait entre ses cuisses et qui lui confirmait que oui , un homme même maudit, même devenu un monstre , restait un homme capable de désirer.

L'attaque fut brutale. La créature s'enfonça en elle avec un râle guttural, son sexe monstrueusement déformé déchirant la chair tendre de Marie dont le sang s'écoula comme pour une première fois sans que le monstre ne s'en formalise. Le hurlement de Marie résonna dans la cale, couvert par les accords sanglants et désordonnés de Julia sur l'orgue. Le rythme de la musique était rapide, féroce… autant que celui de la créature qui la besognait. Marie poussa un gémissement qui était autant d'agonie que de désespoir, souhaitant mourir sur le champ mais sachant que le repos lui était interdit pour les cent ans à venir. Ainsi l'avait elle voulu. Et le sang qui s'écoulait d'elle à présent était le prix qu'elle payait pour venger les larmes que Thomas avait fait couler.

La créature poussa un râle et Marie souhaita que ce dernier soit un râle de jouissance qui mettrait fin à son supplice. Ce n'en était pas un. Au dessus d'elle, en elle, sur elle, la créature continuait sa bouche ornée de dents pointues se posant sur elle non pas pour l'embrasser mais pour la mordre, déchirant la chair fragile de son cou. Une nouvelle fois Marie ferma les yeux, repoussant la douleur alors que son cœur se serrait à la pensée de sa mère. Giselle… Elle avait supporté cela des années durant.. Chaque jour, chaque soir elle avait vendu son corps à des hommes comme celui-ci… Comment avait elle fait ? Comment avait elle tenu ? Marie gémit alors que la réponse lui apparaissait. Elle avait tenu par amour pour elle … comme elle-même tiendrait par haine de Thomas…

Marie resta immobile tandis la créature continuait, son rythme accélérant brutalement alors qu'une goutte de sueur salée et verdâtre tombait sur la poitrine exposée de Marie. La jeune femme se crispa et regarda l'homme dans les yeux… Il était monstrueux d'apparence. Mais elle s'était déjà donnée à un monstre avant… Elle s'était donnée à Thomas. Et bientôt il paierait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et rien que pour cela… Marie se sentait capable de contenter tout les monstres auquel il plairait à Julia de l'offrir. Juste pour la jouissance de l'instant où elle verrait Thomas à son tour perdre tout ce qu'il était si fier de posséder…

La créature poussa un ultime râle, un liquide pâteux et malodorant s'écoulant entre les cuisses de Marie tandis qu'il se retirait, le regard halluciné. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se redressa légèrement, refusant d'écouter les protestations de son corps douloureux et se dirigea d'une démarche chancelante vers la porte de la cale. Elle n'avait pas besoin de repos. Elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de temps pour admettre ce qui venait de se passer et le fait d'être devenue une putain à l'instar de sa mère. Parce qu'elle avait agi comme telle dès l'instant où elle s'était donnée à Dominic Sparrow… Elle avait été catin de son époux des années durant puisque que comme ce monstre, elle ne l'aimait pas.

*

Julia plaqua un dernier accord rageur tandis que Marie pénétrait dans sa cabine, le visage défait et un filet de sang s'écoulant le long de ses cuisses, glissant sur le bois sombre du Hollandais Volant qui parut s'en délecter.

- Me voici. Déclara Marie.

Julia lui fit signe d'approcher d'un geste à la grâce déformée par les tentacules qui luisaient sur sa main. Le coeur serré, Marie obéit, se demandant fugacement en quelle créature marine elle se transformerait lorsque bientôt, les premiers stigmates du Hollandais Volant apparaîtraient sur son corps.

- Amène moi l'enfant. Ordonna Julia.

Marie se crispa à la pensée de la petite Anne Elizabeth… La fillette ne cessait de pleurer, son doux visage enfantin ravagé par un chagrin dont elle savait être la cause.

- Vous n'allez pas lui … lui faire de mal ? Demanda-t-elle, le cœur se tordant à la pensée de l'horreur qui attendait l'enfant

- Cela ne te concerne pas esclave. Obéis puis retourne dans la cale. Jimmy a besoin d'une récompense. Répondit froidement Julia.

Marie hésita, tremblant à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait avec le cruel maître d'équipage qui maniait le fouet autant parce qu'on lui ordonnait que par recherche d'une jouissance

- Et ma récompense à moi ? Osa-t-elle demander

Julia s'immobilisa et lui adressa un regard terrible

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Et ma récompense à moi. Répéta Marie. Vous m'avez promis la vie de Thomas Norrington. Or jusqu'à présent rien ne s'est produit

- Insolente. Siffla Julia. Tu auras ta récompense… Tel est notre accord… Tu l'auras … Dès que j'aurais réussi à trouver Norrington… Ricana-t-elle.

Marie frémit en comprenant que Julia ne chercherait pas Thomas et avança vers elle

- Il viendra. Pour l'enfant.

- Alors je le détruirais. Répondit simplement Julia. A présent va la chercher.

Sentant qu'elle avait épuisé les réserves de patience de Julia, Marie inclina servilement la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait vue Anne Elizabeth pour la dernière fois.

Son cœur se serra légèrement en découvrant la petite roulée sur elle-même, le corps tremblant jusque dans son sommeil et elle se pencha vers elle.

- Lisa réveille toi.. Murmura-t-elle, du ton le plus doux qu'elle pouvait adopter.

L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu océan et ces derniers s'emplirent instantanément de larmes en découvrant Marie au lieu du visage tellement espéré de sa mère.

- Viens. Julia veut te voir. Dit simplement Marie

Anne Elizabeth la regarda sans comprendre

- Non… Je veux ma maman…. Je veux maman et papa et George et Marguerite et Tommy … Pleurnicha Anne Elizabeth

Le visage de Marie se durcit à la mention de son ancien amant et elle releva la petite sans douceur, la traînant jusqu'à la cabine de Julia

Anne Elizabeth, paniquée, s'efforça de freiner de toute la force de ses pieds sans succès et hurla alors que Marie la poussait dans la cabine

- Méchante, méchante !! Laisse moi je veux maman, maman !! Sanglota Anne Elizabeth tandis que Marie refermait la porte d'un geste sec, la laissant seule avec Julia.

*

Julia baissa un regard indifférent sur la petite fille, notant avec une crispation les cheveux noirs et épais de cette dernière. Les cheveux de Jack Sparrow.

- Maman. Pleura Anne Elizabeth en tentant de reculer dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je suis là. Répondit Julia, surprise de l'émotion fugace qui venait de monter en elle

- Vous n'êtes pas ma maman !! Hurla Anne Elizabeth. Ma maman elle s'appelle Eléna et elle est belle et elle donne des gâteaux et elle reçoit des dames

- Elle n'est pas ta mère. Répondit Julia. Je suis ta mère Annie.

La lèvre de la petite fille commença à trembler alors qu'elle regardait le monstre qui lui faisait face et elle reflua sa peur, songeant que dans une telle situation ni son père ni Tommy ( ses deux modèles) n'auraient reculé

- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère et je ne m'appelle pas Annie !! Moi on m'appelle Lisa . Cria-t-elle se raccrochant désespérément au diminutif affectueux que lui donnaient ses parents et qui la ramenait au temps heureux de Port Royal.

La petite fille eut la brève satisfaction de voir la créature esquisser un mouvement de recul avant de revenir vers elle, le visage encore plus déformé par la fureur

- JAMAIS !! Tu n'es pas Lisa !! Lisa est morte tu as compris !! Tu es Annie et tu es MA FILLE ! Hurla Julia avant de frapper la petite fille de son tentacule

Anne Elizabeth poussa un cri de douleur tandis que le coup la projetait contre le mur, son corps retombant en paquet sur le sol. Tremblante et à demi assommée Anne Elizabeth sentit un liquide chaud inonder sa petite culotte alors qu'elle se protégeait vainement de ses bras

- Ne me faites pas mal … Pleurnicha-t-elle. Non, méchante, méchante je veux maman Hoqueta-t-elle s'étouffant à demi sous ses sanglots.

Tétanisée, Julia s'immobilisa une vague émotion la prenant soudain en voyant la petite fille ramassée au sol, les bras levés en guise de protection. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde elle eut la vision d'un bébé vagissant et de la sorcière qui était venue l'arracher à ses bras et elle chancela brutalement, se retenant à son orgue qui émit un son discordant

Terrifiée, Anne Elizabeth se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le sol, espérant vainement y disparaître et Julia s'approcha d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur

- Tout ça c'est la faute de ton bâtard de père. Cracha-t-elle

Anne Elizabeth frémit et la regarda, rampant prudemment en arrière

- Mon papa c'est pas un ce que vous dites !!! C'est un Gouverneur !!

- Ce n'est pas ton père petite idiote. Ton père c'est un pirate, ton père c'est Jack Sparrow et je suis ta mère !

Anne Elizabeth fondit en larmes, agitant ses lourdes boucles noires tandis qu'elle refusait d'entendre ce que le monstre lui disait

- C'est pas vrai les pirates c'est c'est des méchants… Bredouilla-t-elle.

Julia se crispa et la releva avec brutalité, l'amenant jusqu'à son orgue sur lequel trônait un petit médaillon

- Regarde si tu ne me crois pas… Regarde mon portrait avant que ton père ne me transforme en monstre. Rugit elle en déposant une miniature dans les mains d'Anne Elizabeth

La petite fille détailla le visage de l'inconnue, notant ses boucles blondes et ses yeux … d'un bleu pareil aux siens. Perdue, elle releva le visage et croisa le reflet de son propre regard dans celui de Julia.

- Ma maman s'appelle Eléna Norrington… Murmura-t-elle en tremblant. Et mon papa James Norrington et rien de ce que vous dites n'est vrai, le seul Sparrow qu'on connaît c'est Dominic. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Ton frère. Répondit Julia avec un sourire mauvais. Quand à ta prétendue mère c'est la sœur de ton père… Tu n'es pas sa fille tu ne l'as jamais été !!!

- Menteuse ! Cria de nouveau Anne Elizabeth en pleurant. Et j'ai qu'un frère et il s'appelle Tommy et il va venir me chercher avec mon papa et ils vous feront pendre !!!

Julia sourit légèrement à ce flot d'affirmations et gratifia la petite fille d'un sourire cruel

- Mais je compte bien sur le fait que ton précieux Thomas vienne te chercher….

Anne Elizabeth, interdite, la regarda, brutalement encore plus terrorisée ( si c'était possible)

- Je vous laisserais pas faire de mal à Tommy !! Papa non plus vous laissera pas

- Et que crois tu pouvoir faire petite ? Se moqua Julia. James Norrington ne peut rien contre moi , ni lui ni ton Tommy … en revanche moi…

- Laissez moi partir. Pleurnicha brutalement Anne Elizabeth. Je veux maman ..

- Je te l'ai dit ta mère c'est moi ! Hurla Julia avant de se tourner vers la porte. MARIE !!! Appela-t-elle tandis que Lisa se ratatinait sur elle-même.

Quelques instants plus tard, Marie, tremblante, fit son apparition dans la pièce, n'osant regarder en direction de la petite fille

- Dis lui Marie. Ordonna Julia. Dis lui qui est sa véritable mère….

Marie déglutit et se baissa doucement vers Anne Elizabeth, notant avec tristesse le mouvement de recul de la petite fille lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers elle.

- C'est elle ta mère. Lui affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu es née ici sur le Hollandais Volant. La sorcière Tia Dalma est venue te chercher dès ta naissance et a choisi de te confier aux Norrington. Rien de ce qu'ils t'ont dit n'est vrai.

Anne Elizabeth, la regarda, effarée, sa petite main serrant le portrait de Julia tandis qu'elle pensait au sourire de sa maman, à son papa auquel c'est vrai certains disaient qu'elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup ( elle avait écouté les conversations ) . Tremblante la petite fille sentit son monde voler en éclats et elle secoua la tête pour tenter le rattraper.

- C'est pas vrai toi aussi tu mens … Ma maman s'appelle Eléna elle a des beaux cheveux noirs qui sont blancs par endroits et mon papa s'appelle James. Pleurnicha-t-elle, se répétant la phrase à l'infini dans sa tête. Et ils vont venir me chercher avec Tommy

Marie jeta un regard navré en direction de Julia dont la bouche se tordit de rage.

- Très bien Annie… Rugit elle en la prenant par le bras, sourde aux cris d'horreur de la gamine.

Folle de rage, Julia la traîna sur le pont, tandis que Marie, plus morte que vive les suivait, terrifiée à l'idée que Julia puisse tuer la petite fille. Une fois arrivée sur le pont, Julia regarda autour d'elle et sourit avec cruauté en voyant un navire qui se balançait nonchalamment

- Très bien Annie. Dit elle d'une voix aux accents métalliques. Puisque tu ne veux pas me croire, puisque tu ne veux pas m'aimer… comme ton bâtard de père !!! Rugit elle. Regarde ce que JE ferais à ta précieuse Eléna et à ton soi disant père s'ils osent venir te voler à moi de nouveau…

Anne Elizabeth tremblait de tout ses membres et tenta de détourner le visage pendant que Julia se tournait vers son équipage

- Faites venir … Le Kraken ! Hurla-t-elle. Et toi Annie … Regarde

La tête maintenue vers l'horizon, la petite fille serra ses paupières le plus fort qu'elle pouvait tandis que des hurlements et des craquements sinistres brisaient la quiétude de l'océan.

- Regarde Annie… Regarde ce que peut faire ta mère ! Ordonna Julia.

La petite fille ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer en hurlant après voir aperçu des tentacules géantes qui semblaient aspirer le navire

- Maman… Gémit elle à nouveau.

Cette fois Julia la repoussa sans douceur contre le bastingage.

- Nous aurons le temps de faire connaissance. Marie. Mets ça hors de ma vue. Ordonna-t-elle.

Sans perdre de temps, Marie se précipita vers Anne Elizabeth et la souleva légèrement tandis que prostrée, la petite fille fixait d'un œil morne la créature qui affirmait être sa mère ….

*

Pendant que Anne Elizabeth faisait l'amère découverte de ses origines, Dominic Sparrow pénétrait dans sa maison, heureux de retrouver enfin la femme qui lui avait tellement manqué

- Marie ? Interrogea-t-il joyeusement. Me voilà et avec un bon paquet d'or

La joie de sa voix mourut brutalement en découvrant que la cheminée était éteinte et que la poussière s'accumulait dans la maison.

Le cœur brusquement serré, Dominic se précipita dans la chambre, notant le lit sans drap avant de revenir au salon, affolé. Marie avait disparu … Avait elle était enlevée ? Ou pire ? Fébrilement le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et aperçut une enveloppe. Sans attendre il se précipita et un étrange pressentiment lui serra le cœur lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture hésitante de Marie sur l'enveloppe.

Les mains tremblantes, il déchira cette dernière et déplia la feuille qu'elle contenait lisant à la hâte les quelques phrases qu'elle comportait.

_Dominic, _

_T'épouser était une erreur, je pars pour ne plus jamais revenir.. Il m'a brisé le cœur une fois de trop et je n'ai plus qu'un but le faire payer._

_Adieu_

Fou de douleur, le jeune homme se laissa retomber au sol et hurla sa rage, l'identité du « il » ne faisant aucun doute…

- NORRINGTON !!! Hurla-t-il. Je vais te tuer …

Quelques instants plus tard, le cœur lourd et le visage durcit Dominic se rua hors de sa maison, les poches encore pleines de l'or qu'il avait été si fier de ramener et l'épée à la ceinture. Sans attendre il se précipita vers le port, interrogeant tout les navires en partance. Finalement un marin le regarda avec curiosité

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Singapour. Lâcha Dominic d'un ton funèbre, se rappelant que Thomas lui avait dit avoir le projet de rendre visite à Kiara

- Si t'as de l'or je t'emmène…

- J'ai ça… S empressa de répondre Dominic en exhibant sa bourse pleine

- Monte. Répondit simplement l'homme

Sans réfléchir, Dominic embarqua, l'arme au poing

- Gare à toi si tu me doubles

- Si tu me paies, pas de raison. Répondit placidement l'homme

Apaisé, Dominic fixa l'horizon, refusant de regarder la ville dans laquelle toute sa vie venait de voler en éclat

- Je te tuerais Norrington… J'en fais le serment… Murmura-t-il tandis que le navire quittait le port…


	15. Chantage ou marchandage ?

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas et ainsi vous allez savoir la nouvelle qui l'a tellement « bouleversé » au chapitre 11... Et qui n'est évidemment pas celle de l'enlèvement de sa sœur (mdrrr) Ce chapitre est assez triste… Et long . J'espère que vous l'aimerez et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 13**

Pendant que Anne Elizabeth faisait le douloureux apprentissage de sa nouvelle existence sur le Hollandais Volant, Thomas se hâtait vers le Black Pearl, ses hommes à sa suite. Les mâchoires serrées et le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune homme s'empressa sur le pont de son navire, impatient.

- Dépêchez. Harangua-t-il ses hommes qui s'entre regardèrent, perplexes.

Gibbs soupira, se demandant visiblement quelle lubie avait encore traversé son capitaine et fit signe aux autre d'obéir, sentant la tension aussi brutale qu'inhabituelle de Thomas.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Black Pearl leva l'ancre, les voiles claquant fièrement au vent. Gibbs s'approcha alors de Thomas qui, à la barre, se dépêchait de manœuvrer.

- Capitaine Norrington ?

- Quoi ? Répondit Thomas d'un ton distrait

- Les hommes et moi-même nous aimerions savoir où nous allons. Répondit Gibbs en se retenant avec grand peine de demander ce qui justifiait un départ pour le moins précipité

- Singapour. Répondit laconiquement Thomas.

Cette fois Gibbs manqua de s'étrangler, ne se rappelant que trop bien à quel point ils étaient indésirables dans le fief de Feng (enfin surtout Thomas)

- Singapour mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Il me semblait que Feng avait été clair. Il ne veut pas voir le Pearl dans son port. Répondit Gibbs sans dissimuler sa surprise et le plaisir pervers qu'il éprouvait en rappelant à Thomas qu'il était indésirable

Un léger sourire ironique joua sur les lèvres de Thomas tandis qu'il se retournait vers son second, plantant son regard sombre dans celui du vieil homme

- En effet… Répondit Thomas. Seulement si ce que les hommes de la taverne ont dit est vrai… Feng n'est plus en mesure de m'interdire quoi que ce soit…

- Pardon ? Demanda Gibbs, abasourdi

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré

- Feng est mort il y a trois semaines. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Cette fois, Gibbs se décomposa à mesure que la nouvelle progressait dans son esprit

- Mais .. Et Miss Kiara !

- Pourquoi croyez vous que nous allons à Singapour ? Rétorqua Thomas. Feng mort, nous ne savons pas ce que ses hommes réservent à Kiara et à ses enfants.

Gibbs le fixa, surpris par sa réaction et ne sachant tout d'abord quoi dire

- Maintenant que vous savez … Veillez à presser les hommes. Lui enjoignit Thomas d'un ton rude.

- Oui… Oui Capitaine. Répondit Gibbs en se dirigeant vers les hommes.

Le second avança quelques mètres puis se ravisa, se tournant vers le jeune homme

- Capitaine Norrington ?

- Quoi encore ? S'impatienta Thomas. Mes ordres sont pourtant clairs.

- Oui… C'est juste que… C'est .. Bien.. Ce que vous faites. Je veux dire… Vous assurer que Miss Kiara va bien.

Un large sourire ironique accueillit sa remarque

- Oh … Et bien je suppose que je devrais me sentir flatté d'avoir votre approbation pour une fois… Malheureusement pour vous, je m'en moque Gibbs, alors économisez votre salive et assurez vous que nous parvenions à Singapour dans les plus brefs délais. Cela fait déjà trois semaines que le vieillard est mort. Rappela Thomas.

Gibbs se crispa légèrement et se détourna, s'empressant vers l'équipage et un peu décontenancé par l'attitude de Thomas…

*

Dix jours plus tard, au terme d'une course tant échevelée que rapide (les vents leur ayant été particulièrement favorables ) le Black Pearl pénétrait dans la baie de Singapour, Thomas à la barre.

- Nous y sommes Capitaine. Annonça Gibbs.

- J'ai remarqué Gibbs. Souligna Thomas, contrarié par l'habitude qu'avait le second de lui préciser systématiquement qu'ils entraient dans un port. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas le voir tout seul !

Le jeune homme refoula son agacement et regarda les hommes s'affairer avec impatience avant de se précipiter vers la passerelle dès que celle-ci entra en contact avec le quai, la voix de Gibbs le retenant brusquement tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à débarquer

- Quels hommes souhaitez vous pour vous accompagner en plus de moi Capitaine ?

Thomas s'immobilisa à cette question et se retourna vers le second qui attendait

- Quels hommes ? Répéta-t-il. J'avais pensé y aller seul…

- Enfin capitaine vous n'y pensez pas ! S'insurgea Gibbs. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là bas…

- Oh vous vous souciez de mon existence Gibbs ? Touchant… Ironisa Thomas

- Je me soucie de la fille et des petits enfants de mon Capitaine. Corrigea Gibbs d'un ton ferme.

- Je me disais aussi… Prenez Pintel , Ragetti et quelques autres… Lança Thomas en avançant sur la passerelle.

- Oui. Répondit d'une voix forte Gibbs tandis que Pintel et Ragetti échangeaient un regard dégoûté en entendant leurs noms.

- Pourquoi toujours nous ? Pleurnicha Ragetti

- Je ne sais pas. Rétorqua Gibbs, agacé par les deux couards que Thomas désignait invariablement

- C'est toujours dangereux… Se plaignit Ragetti. A chaque fois il y a ces gros chats..

- Des jaguars !!! Corrigea Thomas depuis le quai, agacé.

- Oui c'est ça.. Pleurnicha Ragetti.

- C'est la fille du Capitaine Jack. Rappela Gibbs, outré par la lâcheté du canonnier. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il vous entendait !! Allez en route.

Thomas s'élança en tête, talonné par Gibbs

- Capitaine Norrington, j'ai pris les meilleurs hommes… Enfin sauf Pintel et Ragetti. Annonça le vieil homme, la main sur la garde de son épée. Quels sont vos ordres ? Vous avez un plan pour vous introduire dans la forteresse ?

- Je pensais frapper à la porte… Répondit ironiquement Thomas en se dirigeant vers cette dernière.

- Mais….

Avant que Gibbs, peu rassuré, n'ait fini d'objecter, Thomas frappa à la porte d'une main assurée.

- Nous verrons comment ça se passe. Chuchota le jeune homme. S'ils nous laissent entrer, vous vous disperserez à l'intérieur pour prendre la mesure des choses… Et j'irais voir Kiara.

- Je viens avec vous. Assura Gibbs

- Évidemment… Railla Thomas d'un ton dépité tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, livrant le passage à un homme lourdement armé.

- Quoi vouloir ? Demanda l'homme dont la tunique était d'un blanc sale et délavé.

- Nous sommes venus présenter nos respects à Sao Feng et à sa veuve. Répondit Thomas, le cœur battant

- Capitaine pas vouloir vous ici. Hésita l'homme

- Feng est mort non ? Répondit Thomas. Et sa veuve est ma cousine. Je suis venu m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

L'homme hésita brièvement puis ouvrit la porte, leur laissant le passage.

- On applique le plan. Murmura Thomas. Ne sortez vos armes qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Ordonna-t-il en s'engageant dans le corridor sombre

Suivi par Gibbs tandis que le restant de son équipage se mêlait subtilement aux hommes de Feng , Thomas parvint jusqu'à la grande salle qu'il surnommait ironiquement « la salle du trône » et dont le chinois lui ouvrit la porte sans sourciller.

- Ce doit être important de faire le portier, toutefois tu n'es pas encore au point, un majordome parfait nous aurait annoncé. Railla Thomas en s'engageant dans la pièce suivi par Gibbs.

*

Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent les laissa muets un instant, Gibbs souriant brusquement, rassuré sur Kiara. La jeune femme, le visage pâle et la tenue blanche immaculée se tenait sur ce qui avait été le siège de Feng et les dévisagea d'un air altier.

- Que viens tu faire ici Norrington ? Demanda Kiara, la voix légèrement fêlée.

Thomas la dévisagea un instant et un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres en la voyant

- Mes hommes et moi sommes venus nous assurer que tu allais bien mon cœur…

- Je vais bien. Tu peux repartir. Répondit Kiara d'un ton sec tandis que Thomas avançait vers elle.

- Kiara… Je suis désolé… Commença Thomas en faisant signe à Gibbs de les laisser.

Le vieil homme l'ignora et avança vers Kiara, le regard triste

- Oh Miss Kiara… Commença-t-il à son tour.

- Gibbs… S'il vous plait… Murmura Kiara. Ne dites rien…

Thomas, crispé par la réception glaciale de Kiara avança vers elle.

- Que tu m'apprécies ou non Kiara, je suis ton cousin et l'homme que ton père a désigné pour veiller sur ce qu'il a de plus cher. Je ne partirais pas avant d'être certain que toi et tes enfants vous allez bien…

- Quel sens de la famille Norrington… Ironisa Kiara. Aurais tu donc un peu d'honneur ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru…

- Laissez nous Gibbs. Ordonna Thomas d'un ton froid

- Mais… Commença Gibbs.

- C'est un ordre ! S'énerva Thomas. Je dois parler à ma cousine et nos affaires de famille ne vous regardent pas.

Blessé, le vieil homme se raidit, son regard passant du visage aux traits tirés de Kiara à celui, décidé, de Thomas.

- Bien… Marmonna-t-il, mécontent mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix que celui d'obéir sous peine de passer pour un mutin.

Une fois Gibbs sortit, Thomas avança vers Kiara touché par la solitude qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher.

- Je t'ai dit de partir Norrington. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Répéta Kiara.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Grinça Thomas en continuant d'approcher d'elle. Mais je ne te laisserais pas seule en un tel moment…

Kiara s'adoucit brièvement, son visage accusant sa fatigue.

- Que veux tu Thomas ?

- Déjà savoir ce qui s'est passé … Et m'assurer que tes enfants vont bien.

- Les enfants de Sao Feng vont aussi bien que possible… Attendu que leur père est… Commença Kiara, une boule dans la gorge. Quand à ce qui s'est passé…

Thomas s'assit prudemment à ses côtés et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Kiara.. Tu le sais…

La jeune femme dégagea brutalement sa main et se leva, tournant le dos au jeune homme

- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui contenait mal sa rage. C'est très simple… Cet imbécile de Feng a lu la lettre de ton père et nous avons décidé de nous débarrasser de ces maudits anglais… On a choisi de les devancer… Continua-t-elle, d'un ton monocorde tandis que Thomas se levait à son tour, se plantant derrière elle. Nous avons pris l'Empress et nous sommes partis à leur rencontre avec les hommes et les armes dont nous disposions…

- Je suis navré. Murmura Thomas

- Tais toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Ragea Kiara sans le regarder. Nous avons attaqué la flotte des anglais et nous avons coulé leurs navires un par un… Continua-t-elle, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Thomas ne répondit pas, cherchant ce qui avait pu mal aller.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur le dernier navire de la flotte, nous étions épuisés…Soupira Kiara. Et … Cet imbécile de Sao a affronté le capitaine …

L'amiral, corrigea mentalement Thomas, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler

- Il l'a tué … Seulement … Commença Kiara, sa voix se brisant soudainement avant de se reprendre. Seulement, l'anglais a eu le temps d'enfoncer sa lame dans le dos de Sao… Il lui a transpercé la poitrine, à côté du coeur. Précisa-t-elle d'un ton morne. Mais Sao n'est pas mort … Il n'est pas mort. Murmura-t-elle. Nous sommes rentrés ici… Et .. Et le médecin.. Il a dit qu'il ne survivrait pas.

Thomas leva la main vers elle avant de suspendre son geste tandis qu'elle reprenait d'une voix froide.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser qui que ce soit faire à ma place ce qui me revenait. Murmura Kiara, perdue dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant de Sao lui disant de finir le travail… De le tuer parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir d'une autre main que de la sienne… Le pirate l'avait exhortée à le tuer, la poussant à bout pour qu'elle le fasse.

Elle l'avait fait.

- Kiara ? Demanda doucement Thomas, horrifié par ce qu'il entrevoyait

- Alors j'ai fait venir les enfants… Pour qu'ils lui disent adieu.. Après tout même si c'était un monstre il restait leur père. Expliqua Kiara. Puis je lui ai donné ce qu'il méritait. J'ai enfoncé ma lame droit dans son cœur et j'ai appuyé jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève ! Cria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs taisant les derniers mots de Sao. _Adieu ma petite fille… _

Thomas soupira et l'attrapa brutalement, la forçant à se retourner vers lui

- Ne me touche pas !! Gronda Kiara d'une voix tremblante et le visage défait.

Sans se soucier de l'avertissement contenu dans son ton, Thomas la serra contre lui, la berçant doucement

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte tout le temps Kiara. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Laisse toi aller… Il n'y a que toi et moi ici…

La bouche tremblante, Kiara le dévisagea un bref instant. Cela faisait des semaines que Sao Feng était mort. Des semaines aussi qu'elle maintenait sa carapace d'indifférence et de dureté, consciente que la faiblesse n'était pas permise dans le monde de Sao Feng. Le pirate ne l'avait pas permis de son vivant et ses hommes attendaient la même chose de sa veuve. Kiara n'avait trouvé aucun réconfort dans les hommes brimés depuis des années par son mari, pas plus que dans les femmes qui la jalousaient… Elle s'était efforcée de donner l'exemple à ses enfants, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les sanglots déchirant de la petite Mai tout en lui dispensant des caresses absentes pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.

Thomas plongea son regard dans le sien et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Que toi et moi Kiara. Répéta-t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir tremblant et lui rendit son étreinte, nichant sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'elle laissait enfin s'écouler sa peine. Thomas soupira lourdement en sentant ses larmes inonder son torse et la serra un peu plus, la berçant doucement, un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Peu à peu, les larmes de Kiara se tarirent et Thomas siffla entre ses lèvres; la maintenant contre lui

- Doucement mon cœur… Murmura-t-il, ses doigts glissant dans ses longs cheveux jusqu'à ses reins tandis qu'il embrassait doucement son cou, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines

La gifle magistrale de Kiara lui remit les idées en place tandis que la jeune femme s'écartait de lui, le visage encore barbouillé par les larmes mais l'air dégoûté

- Comment oses tu !!!S'exclama Kiara, écoeurée

- L'habitude… Un simple réflexe… Répondit Thomas avec nonchalance, le visage brûlant après la gifle de Kiara.

- Je ne suis pas assez faible pour que tu puisses en profiter. Grinça Kiara avant de se détourner

- Non ??? Je n'avais pas remarqué….

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Norrington !! Dégage !! Hurla Kiara avant de s'adoucir en voyant ses enfants pénétrer dans la salle, leurs petits visages accusant leur peine.

- Maman… pourquoi tu cries ? Demanda Kane d'un air perdu

Kiara gratifia Thomas d'un regard noir pendant qu'elle cherchait une réponse acceptable.

- Parce qu'elle est triste que ton papa soit mort et qu'elle ne sait pas comment le dire autrement. Répondit Thomas

- Oh… Norrington… Ragea Kiara tandis que Kane hochait la tête en signe de compréhension

- Ne me remercie pas mon cœur… Ironisa Thomas avant de blêmir en croisant le regard de Mai

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda la petite fille dont le visage était ravagé par le chagrin

- Je voulais être certain que vous alliez bien. Répondit Thomas, d'un ton sûr de lui

- Menteur. Lâcha Mai. Tu es là pour la même chose que les autres.

- Vraiment Kiara tu devrais apprendre la politesse à tes enfants. Ironisa Thomas.

- Mai… Kane… Laissez nous mes chéris… Soupira Kiara. Norrington ne va pas tarder à partir.

Mai lança un long regard haineux à Kiara et Thomas réprima un mouvement de recul tandis que Kiara se retournait vers lui

- Je veux que tu partes Norrington. Maintenant

- Pourquoi ? Y'a pas d'urgence non ? C'est pas comme si… Commença Thomas avant de s'interrompre, n'osant aller plus loin

- Pas comme s'il allait revenir… Compléta Kiara. Mais ce que tu n'as jamais compris c'est que ce n'était pas Feng qui ne voulait pas de toi ici. Mais moi.

Thomas accusa le coup et un sourire ironique illumina ses traits

- Pourquoi mon cœur, tu as peur de craquer ?

Les yeux de Kiara se chargèrent d'un mépris à peine dissimulé et elle répondit

- Pour toi ? Aucune chance … Tu pourrais être le dernier homme vivant, je ne voudrais pas de toi pour autant…

- Pas plus que je ne te désire. Tu es tellement fade… Comparée à ta mère. Répondit Thomas avec nonchalance

Kiara serra les poings avant de se détendre , se forçant au calme.

- Te voilà rassuré sur mes enfants … Pars maintenant Norrington

- Tu pourrais au moins m'offrir l'hospitalité ainsi qu'à mes hommes. S'insurgea Thomas

Kiara réfléchit quelques instants et son regard croisa celui de son cousin avant de se détourner, honteuse du moment de faiblesse dont Thomas avait été le témoin

- Soit…. Considère toi comme mon invité

Thomas sourit légèrement et s'approcha d'elle

- Me tiendras-tu compagnie ou bien dois je me résoudre à passer la nuit seul ? Plaisanta-t-il

- Je t'enverrais une catin. Répondit Kiara d'un ton méprisant. Après tout ça ne te changera pas de ton ordinaire. Ironisa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte à la suite de ses enfants.

- Merci mon cœur ! Cria Thomas avec un sourire amusé. J'ai juste une petite question pour toi …

Kiara s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui, le regard inquiet

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce que ta fille veut dire lorsqu'elle m'accuse d'être là pour les mêmes raisons que les autres…

- Cela ne te regarde pas Norrington. Répondit Kiara avec froideur avant de sortir, le laissant seul.

- Sale petite garce. Marmonna Thomas en frottant sa joue encore rouge de la gifle magistrale de Kiara.

Le jeune homme ne resta pas seul très longtemps, Gibbs le rejoignant rapidement

- Capitaine ? Demanda le vieil homme. Miss Kiara m'a averti que vous nous cherchiez pour partir.

- Miss Kiara s'est trompée. Ragea Thomas qui s'attendait plus à voir entrer une jolie servante que le vieux second. Qu'avez-vous appris ?

Gibbs secoua la tête

- Et bien, Miss Kiara ne semble pas menacée au contraire… La seule chose que les hommes ont rapporté est que les capitaines du secteur sont tous venus lui présenter leur respect un par un et que les hommes de Feng attendent de connaître le choix de Miss Kiara.

- Quel choix ? Demanda Thomas, surpris

Gibbs grimaça et avança vers Thomas, s'inclinant avant de reprendre sous le ton de la confidence

- Ils veulent savoir quel homme va prendre la suite de Feng… Ils veulent qu'elle se remarie…

Un lent sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Thomas

- C'est donc ça… Murmura-t-il. Ne bougez pas d'ici Gibbs. Ne faites rien sans mon ordre direct. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Capitaine… Soupira Gibbs surpris par sa brutale crise d'autorité qui lui semblait aussi dérangeante que futile.

Thomas ne répondit pas et se précipita vers la porte derrière laquelle Kiara avait disparu, laissant le second seul.

*

Quelques instants plus tard, Thomas pénétrait dans la chambre sombre où se tenaient Kiara et ses enfants. Il observa quelques minutes la jeune femme tandis qu'elle serrait les enfants contre elle, leur murmurant en chinois des paroles qu'il devina apaisantes. Finalement, Kiara sentit son regard sur elle et elle se retourna vers lui, se crispant en le reconnaissant

- Je pensais avoir été claire Norrington

- Je dois te parler Kiara. Maintenant. Ordonna Thomas

- Je ne suis pas ton valet. Rétorqua la jeune femme en caressant la joue de la petite Mai qui lui lança un regard hostile qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Je t'attends dehors. Annonça Thomas en sortant.

Il patienta longtemps dans le couloir et mit à profit ce temps pour mettre au point son plan. Lorsque Kiara sortit il lui lança un long regard ironique

- J'ai failli attendre…

- Dit ce que tu as à dire et met les voiles. Rétorqua Kiara

- Pas ici… Un endroit tranquille …

Kiara haussa les épaules et lui désigna une pièce dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent

- Je t'écoute.. Dépêche toi, j'ai des choses à faire …

- Comme de choisir un nouvel époux ? Ironisa Thomas

Le regard de Kiara se chargea de peine et la jeune femme soupira longuement

- Quelque chose comme ça oui… Qui te l'a dit ?

- Peu importe qui me l'a dit. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Pourquoi l'aurais je fait ? Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton défensif.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de Thomas et il se pencha vers elle

- Parce que je peux t'aider mon cœur… J'ai une proposition à te faire ….

Kiara fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de parler, méfiante. Thomas prit un grande inspiration et la regarda longuement, les yeux dans les siens.

- Tu as besoin d'un mari pour que tes hommes te laissent tranquille… J'ai besoin d'une femme pour que les gourdes avec qui je couche cessent de me suivre pour que je les épouse. Commença Thomas. Seulement je ne veux pas d'une épouse sans cesse pendue à mes basques…

Kiara ouvrit la bouche, soufflée par ce qu'il suggérait

- Ferme la bouche mon cœur, tu as l'air stupide ainsi. Se moqua Thomas.

Kiara secoua la tête, perplexe

- Tu veux … tu me demandes de …

- Oh je t'en prie Kiara, ne me joue pas la comédie de l'émotion. Grinça Thomas

- Qu'y gagnes tu ? Lui demanda la jeune femme

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit en constatant qu'elle ne refusait pas

- La tranquillité. Nous y gagnons tout les deux Kiara… Épouse moi et tu auras l'assurance que l'héritage de tes enfants ne leur échappera pas…

Kiara réfléchit un instant et lui lança un regard méfiant

- Tu m'épouserais juste pour me rendre service ? Je suis … surprise… Murmura-t-elle

Thomas la regarda avec cynisme et reprit la parole

- Je ne suis pas un saint Kiara… Il y a une petite condition.

- Je me disais aussi…. Marmonna Kiara. Combien veux tu ?

Thomas éclata de rire à sa question et passa familièrement le bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle se crispait, cherchant à se dégager

- Je ne veux pas d'argent mon cœur…

- Que veux tu alors ? S'agaça Kiara en le repoussant

- Un vrai mariage… J'exige que l'union soit consommée.

Les émotions se succédèrent sur le visage de Kiara alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il sous entendait

- Tu es mon cousin ! S'insurgea-t-elle ,écoeurée

- Oh… Curieux comme tu t'en rappelles quand ça t'arrange… Ironisa Thomas en la fixant. Mais rassure toi, cela n'est pas un problème, beaucoup d'aristocrates se marient ainsi.

- Je ne coucherais jamais avec toi Thomas. Répondit Kiara d'un ton hargneux. JAMAIS

Thomas la fixa, le regard dur

- Pourquoi cela Kiara ? Tu ferais une bonne affaire… Une nuit de temps à autres… Et l'assurance pour toi et tes enfants de mener une vie tranquille…

- Je préférerais mourir. Ragea Kiara.

- Réfléchis Kiara… Moi de temps à autres et une totale liberté de mouvement ou alors l'un des hommes qui attendent dans ta forteresse chaque nuit … Sans compter qu'ils pourraient vouloir évincer tes enfants…

- Tu as été l'amant de ma mère !! Ragea Kiara.

- Oh… C'est ça qui te gêne ? Demanda Thomas d'un ton désinvolte. Pourtant Elizabeth s'en est fort bien trouvée… Je crois même qu'elle n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir. Pavoisa-t-il tandis que le visage de Kiara se marbrait de colère. Si ça peut te rassurer, je me lasse vite… Je me contenterais d'une nuit par ci par là… A moins bien entendu que ta réticence vienne du fait … que tu aies peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ta mère… Susurra-t-il.

Kiara rougit brutalement, la colère grondant en elle

- Tu ne me plais pas Thomas ! Et je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir sur moi !

Thomas haussa les épaules avec désinvolture

- Tu préfères un de ces types ? Libre à toi… Quand à m'avoir sur toi comme tu le dis si joliment crois moi tu me supplieras de recommencer…

- Prétentieux … Gronda Kiara en réfléchissant.

La jeune femme serra les poings, songeant aux hommes qui attendaient, prêts à mettre leurs sales pattes sur elle et sur l'empire de son époux. Elle songea aussi au médecin qui lui avait avoué qu'il doutait qu'elle puisse mener une nouvelle grossesse à terme… Si elle épousait un de ces types, comment réagirait il en la découvrant incapable de lui donner un enfant ? Les mâchoires serrées elle fixa Thomas

- Pas plus de trois fois Thomas. Ce serait tout ce que je t'accorderais en admettant que j'accepte ton chantage.

Thomas ricana et caressa sa joue, la jeune femme se dégageant à nouveau

- Je préfère parler de marché…Quand à ta proposition, trois fois ne représentent même pas une nuit complète avec moi.

Kiara se mordit les lèvres, sa main se portant jusqu'à son épée, dévorée par l'envie brutale de l'enfoncer dans le corps du jeune homme

- Je te propose trois nuits par an… Reprit Thomas. De toute manière je doute que tu réussisses à m'amuser au-delà de ça… En échange je t'offre mon nom et l'assistance dont tu auras besoin. Je ne vivrais pas ici, j'ai pas envie de rester à terre… Mais si tu as besoin de moi je serais là Kiara. Réfléchis mon cœur, je t'offre ta liberté et l'assurance de passer des moments agréables.

- Pourquoi tiens tu tellement à consommer … Ragea Kiara écoeurée

- Parce que c'est le seul avantage qu'il y a à être marié… Et puis ainsi personne ne pourra mettre en doute la validité de notre union. Ironisa Thomas. Je le fais pour toi mon cœur … Tu as plus à y gagner que moi. Trois nuit c'est fort peu payé pour le service que je te rends en t'offrant mon nom.

- Laisse moi… Ordonna Kiara d'un ton froid. J'ai besoin… d'y réfléchir.

- Tu as jusqu'à demain Kiara. Répondit Thomas en s'étirant. En attendant n'oublie pas la catin que tu m'as promis … Les nuits sont froides à Singapour lorsqu'on est seul … Enfin je ne t'apprends rien… Se moqua-t-il en sortant.

Une fois dehors Thomas s'autorisa un sourire. Elle accepterait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui…

- Tu avais tort Feng… Murmura-t-il d'un ton revanchard. J'aurais tout …


	16. La décision de Kiara

_**Coucou voici donc la suite et par conséquent la décision de Kiara, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 14**

Restée seule, Kiara Feng laissa échapper un hurlement de rage, exprimant sa colère devant ce que son cousin avait eu l'audace de lui proposer… Il suggérait ni plus ni moins qu'elle agisse comme une catin et s'offre à lui en échange de la sécurité que lui procurerait son nom et le fait d'être pourvue d'un mari… D'un autre côté,elle savait qu'il en était de même pour ses autres prétendants… et que ces derniers ne se contenteraient pas d'une nuit de temps à autre… ( trois par an en fait ). Pas plus qu'elle n'avait d'assurance sur le fait qu'ils sauraient garder leurs distances avec l'héritage de ses enfants… Il était même certain qu'ils ne le feraient pas… Après tout, ils étaient tous des pirates…

Kiara commença à aller et venir nerveusement dans la pièce, des larmes de rage affleurant à ses cils, révoltée contre Sao Feng qui avait eu le mauvais goût d'être victime d'un coup d'épée mortel, la laissant seule face aux requins qui composaient sa cour… Ce n'était pas tant que ça qu'elle soit incapable de se défendre, après tout elle avait mérité sa place et prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle n'était pas la petite fille faible que ses parents avaient pensé. Seulement, imaginer qu'elle serait de taille à tenir tête seule aux hommes de Feng s'il leur prenait l'envie de se mutiner était une gageure… Et Kiara était bien placée pour savoir que c'était précisément ce genre d'erreur qui pouvait la conduire au désastre…

La jeune femme continua à aller et venir dans la pièce, ramassant rageusement les armes qui traînaient ça et là tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. La proposition de Thomas aurait été parfaite si elle avait été faite par un autre que le jeune pirate… Kiara était assez pragmatique pour admettre que trois nuits par an en échange de la sécurité et de l'assurance de pouvoir mener ses affaires comme bon lui semblait était un marché plus qu'honorable… Et elle l'aurait accepté sans réserve si un autre que l'amant de sa mère le lui avait proposé. Elle soupira avec exaspération en songeant à quel point Thomas Norrington la dégoûtait… Il avait couché avec sa mère, profité de la faiblesse d'Elizabeth comme il tentait maintenant de le faire avec elle … Thomas était un porc de la pire espèce, un homme qui profitait sans scrupule des femmes, jouant avec leur cœur pour en retirer une gloire personnelle malsaine. Elle le méprisait… Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il était son cousin…

- Et bon dieu il a couché avec ma mère !! Explosa soudainement Kiara en lançant un coup de pied rageur dans un vase précieux qu'affectionnait particulièrement Sao Feng.

L'objet se brisa net avec un bruit qui lui parut assourdissant et Kiara tomba brusquement à genoux devant le vase brisé, se coupant sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle ramassait les morceaux de porcelaine fragile.

- Oh… Sao… Gémit elle. Pourquoi… pourquoi… Murmura-t-elle tandis que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Espèce de salaud tu pouvais pas rester sur l'Empress… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu veuilles détruire toute leur flotte ? Comme si les autres navires ne suffisaient pas… Ragea-t-elle

Kiara resta ainsi de longues minutes, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et se mêlant au sang qui perlait à ses doigts, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Finalement, elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur

- Non… Pleurer est inutile… Se gourmanda-t-elle, furieuse après elle-même de ce moment de faiblesse.

A nouveau son esprit la porta vers Thomas et sa proposition, le cœur serré alors qu'elle était bien obligée de s'avouer que le jeune pirate était le seul membre de sa famille à s'être inquiété d'elle… Et ce depuis des années… Ses parents étaient prisonniers et n'étaient pas près de sortir, son frère Dominic, refusait de lui parler depuis qu'elle avait épousé Sao… Chose qui aurait pu changer à présent que son mari était mort, mais Kiara jugea sans complaisance que Dominic n'était de toute manière pas de taille à lutter contre une bande de pirates… Si tant est qu'il soit capable de lutter contre quoique ce soit

- Maudit sois tu Dominic !! S'agaça Kiara avant de rejeter loin d'elle l'idée de solliciter son frère.

D'une part elle n'était pas sûre qu'il réponde à son appel… D'autre part, il serait plus efficace de se battre seule…

L'esprit en ébullition, Kiara songea ensuite à sa tante Eléna et à James… Son oncle par alliance disposait d'une armée… Et elle connaissait suffisamment James pour savoir que même s'il désapprouvait, il ne laisserait tomber ni elle ni ses enfants… Elle pourrait trouver asile chez lui… Mais il y avait la bâtarde.. Qu'elle haïssait encore plus qu'elle ne détestait Thomas…

- Ou une lettre ? Suggéra Kiara à voix haute.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants… Oui, elle pourrait écrire à James et le prier de venir l'aider avec ses hommes. Avec son aide elle materait les rebelles… Sauf que l'aide de James c'était la Navy.. Kiara frémit en imaginant les tuniques rouges envahir le repère des pirates, le repère de Feng, posant leurs sales pattes sur tout les objets qu'ils avaient obtenus grâce à de l'honnête piraterie. Feng en aurait été malade… Et agir de cette manière, prier la Navy de l'aider à conserver l'héritage de piraterie de ses enfants serait indigne et humiliant… Qui pourrait encore la considérer comme une pirate et la respecter si elle se vendait ainsi ? Déjà pas elle …. La mort dans l'âme, Kiara rejeta cette solution

Restait l'un des hommes de Feng.. Enfin l'un de ses « vassaux… » attendu que le pirate avait fort judicieusement créé un empire autour de sa personne, s'auto proclamant Seigneur de Singapour et faisant en sorte d'être tellement redouté que nul homme voulant pirater dans ses eaux ne se risquait à le faire sans verser une partie de ses rapines au « Maître » de Singapour. Un sourire fier éclaira un bref instant le visage de Kiara à cette pensée avant de s'éteindre aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Le fait même d'être inféodés à Feng avait nourri la rancœur de ces hommes… Et Kiara n'était pas assez stupide pour imaginer qu'une fois devenu son époux le pirate choisi ne décide d'en vouloir plus… En fait c'était le problème de toutes ces options .. Sauf Thomas…

- Maudit bâtard qui ne fait jamais rien gratuitement ! Ragea Kiara. Sale pirate !!

L'arrivée de Kane la détourna de ses soucis et Kiara se tourna vers le petit visage tremblant de son fils tandis qu'il venait nicher sa tête dans ses jupes.

- Pourquoi tu cries maman ? Lui demanda le petit garçon avec inquiétude.

- Ce n'est rien… S'empressa de le rassurer Kiara en essuyant discrètement les traces de larmes sur ses joues pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Où est ta sœur ?

- Mai pleure… Répondit Kane qui n'en était visiblement pas loin lui non plus. Elle dit que maintenant que papa n'est plus là on va être chassés d'ici … ou tués. Ajouta-t-il en quêtant un démenti sur le visage de Kiara

La jeune femme se crispa et s'agenouilla fixant son fils dans les yeux.

- Sao Feng n'était pas le seul maître ici Kane. Je le suis tout comme ta sœur et toi. Déclara-t-elle fièrement. Nous sommes des Feng. Et les Feng ne pleurent pas, ils ne renoncent pas et ils ne se laissent sûrement pas chasser ou tuer. Compris ?

- Oui maman… Murmura Kane, peu convaincu.

Kiara ne répondit pas, l'angoisse lui étreignant le cœur alors qu'elle serrait farouchement son fils contre elle. Les bras de Kane se refermèrent autour de son cou et le cœur de Kiara s'alourdit en entendant les sanglots difficilement réprimés de son petit garçon. Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle, s'abstenant pour une fois de lui reprocher son moment de faiblesse tandis qu'elle prenait sa décision. Ses enfants passaient avant tout. Les enfants de Sao Feng passaient avant le reste. Elle serra les dents et songea un bref instant à son père et à ce que le pirate se plaisait à leur répéter à Dominic et elle (enfin plus à Dominic pour être franche) lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'elle comprenait seulement maintenant… Oui, parfois… il fallait faire ce qui était nécessaire… Même si ça n'était pas ce qu'on voulait.

Kiara soupira lourdement et s'écarta de son fils, caressant sa joue dans un rare accès de tendresse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Kane san… Va consoler ta sœur. Lui ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Le regard vide, Kiara regarda son fils disparaître et resta un moment seule dans la pièce, ses yeux se posant malgré elle sur le vase aussi brisé que lui semblait l'être sa propre existence avant de s'avancer vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec brutalité

- TAI HUANG ! Hurla-t-elle.

Celui qui avait été le second de Feng avança vers elle, le regard brillant

- Madame ?

- C'est Seigneur Feng. Le corrigea durement Kiara. Je veux tout les hommes de la forteresse dans la grande salle. Maintenant. J'ai quelque chose à leur annoncer .

- Les nouveaux venus aussi Seigneur Feng ? Demanda Tai avec un léger sourire, heureux de revoir la jeune femme aussi combative

- Eux aussi… Répondit Kiara avec une pointe d'amertume

*

Massés au milieu de tout les asiatiques qui avaient fait le déplacement pour rendre un dernier hommage à Feng et (pour certains) tenter de mettre main basse sur sa veuve, les hommes du Black Pearl jetaient des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Gibbs, pas totalement à son aise, se pencha vers Thomas

- Vous savez pourquoi Miss Kiara a réuni tout le monde ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

Un léger sourire illumina les traits de Thomas tandis qu'il répondait

- J'en ai une vague idée Monsieur Gibbs… En tout cas le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette garce a le don de la mise en scène. Grinça Thomas qui n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il voulait le montrer.

- Rien de … dangereux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ragetti d'une voix tremblante tandis que Gibbs lui lançait un regard exaspéré

- Tu devrais avoir honte de penser des choses pareilles sur Miss Kiara. Le reprit le second.

- Bah c'est une Feng maintenant… Rétorqua Ragetti en rougissant

- Fermez la !! Ordonna Thomas, à bout de nerfs tandis que Kiara faisait son entrée par une porte dérobée qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Elle est très forte… Siffla-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration en regardant la jeune femme s'avancer vers le « trône » de Feng, un sabre couvert de tâches brunâtres ceignant sa taille.

Kiara, le visage blême, se leva et commença à s'adresser aux hommes qu'elle avait forcés à se réunir, s'exprimant d'une voix forte, son vêtement de deuil blanc ressortant comme une tâche au milieu du pourpre dont Feng aimait à s'entourer.

Mal à l'aise, Thomas observa les visages des hommes tandis que Kiara parlait, notant les expressions de recueillement de ceux qui étaient les plus proches d'eux

- Que dit elle ? Lui demanda à voix basse Gibbs

Thomas se retourna vivement vers lui, le visage empourpré

- Désolé Gibbs mais mon chinois a des lacunes ! Ragea-t-il alors qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot du discours de sa cousine

- Pas la peine de s'énerver. Grommela le second. Je demandais c'est tout

- Sale garce ! Siffla Thomas entre ses dents tandis que Kiara continuait à parler, sa voix chargée d'inflexions qui lui étaient étrangères.

Le jeune homme serra les poings de colère et lança un regard circulaire, déchiffrant l'expression des visages des asiatiques les plus proches de lui.

- Elle fait l'éloge funèbre du vieillard… Glissa-t-il à ses hommes en lisant du respect mâtiné de plus ou moins de haine sur ces derniers.

A ces mots, un homme se retourna vers lui et lui dédia un regard hostile qui fit frémir Ragetti

- Bah quoi il était vieux non … Maugréa Thomas d'un ton mécontent.

L'homme serra les dents et se retourna brusquement vers Kiara, suspendu à ses lèvres. Thomas fronça les sourcils et un rapide regard lui suffit pour constater la même expression d'attente à la fois perverse et envieuse sur les visages de beaucoup d'hommes de l'assistance tandis que les femmes dévisageaient Kiara avec haine.

- Bon dieu sale peste… A quoi tu joues !!! S'énerva Thomas sous le regard choqué de Gibbs alors que Kiara faisait une pause dans son discours improvisé.

De là où il se trouvait, Thomas put voir la jeune femme se mordre nerveusement les lèvres tandis qu'elle plaquait ses mains contre son kimono comme pour les empêcher de trembler. Un homme, agacé par le silence brutal de la jeune femme, lança quelques mots en chinois d'un ton belliqueux et Kiara se raidit brusquement

- Que se passe t'il ! S'angoissa Gibbs derrière Thomas, faisant écho aux inquiétudes que le jeune homme s'efforçait de maîtriser

- La ferme ! Cracha Thomas tandis que Kiara adressait un signe de tête à Tai Huang, lequel s'empressa de transpercer l'insolent de son sabre sous les mines horrifiées des hommes.

- Oh…. Trembla Ragetti derrière Thomas alors que Kiara reprenait, sa voix légèrement fêlée dominant le tumulte que « l'assassinat » avait causé.

Kiara prit une grande respiration et prononça gravement son discours, un sourire tiède illuminant son visage sur les derniers mots. Alors qu'elle finissait de parler, les regards convergèrent vers Thomas, remplis de haine, d'envie et d'une pointe de respect mêlés.

- Capitaine… Commença Gibbs qui ne comprenait rien tandis que Kiara, les mâchoires serrées fixait Thomas

- J'accepte de t'épouser Norrington. Déclara-t-elle simplement, reprenant sa langue maternelle

Un lent sourire se matérialisa sur les lèvres de Thomas tandis qu'il s'inclinait légèrement en direction de Kiara.

- Selon les termes que nous avons discutés ?

- Oui. Répondit Kiara avec une pointe de dégoût

Thomas la fixa, à peine conscient des exclamations de surprise de son équipage.

- Je propose que nous le fassions dès ce soir… Pourquoi attendre mon cœur ?

Le pâle sourire de Kiara s'effaça totalement tandis qu'elle croisait le regard triomphant de Thomas

- Es tu sur d'avoir le temps de te préparer ….

- Vu les circonstances.. Je pense que le respect que nous devons tous au défunt Sao Feng nous dicte de faire une cérémonie discrète. Rétorqua Thomas avec une pointe d'ironie.

Kiara, incapable de parler, lui fit un léger signe de tête et se força à tendre le bras dans sa direction,l'invitant à la rejoindre. Thomas eut un léger sourire ironique et s'avança vers elle à peine conscient des exclamations étouffées de ses hommes tandis que les « vassaux » de Feng s'effaçait avec une feinte soumission sous son passage. Lentement Thomas rejoignit Kiara, prenant dans sa main, celle qu'elle lui offrait à regrets

- J'ai choisi mon époux. Reprit Kiara, le visage blême. Ainsi que vous m'en avez pressé. Le Capitaine Norrington veillera sur nos intérêts à tous.

Thomas eut un sourire triomphant et se pencha sur Kiara

- J'adore les femmes dominatrices… Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Ça m'excite. Ajouta-t-il tandis que Kiara se raidissait, dégoûtée. Messieurs… Merci d'avoir participé. Se moqua-t-il. Pour ma part je laisse toute latitude à ma future femme pour agir en mon absence… Mais soyez certains que si … Vous veniez à manquer à vos devoirs je serais aussi intransigeant que l'était notre bien aimé Sao Feng. Se moqua-t-il.

Triomphant, Thomas observa les regards se remplir de déception et ne put retenir une dernière flèche, heureux de sa victoire éclatante

- Nous nous marierons ce soir. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent assister à la cérémonie.

Kiara frémit à ses paroles et serra sa main de toute ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair

- Sale bâtard.. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en voyant ses espoirs de bénéficier de l'effet d'annonce prendre le large

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi petite peste. Répondit Thomas en grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur. Je ne te donnerais pas l'occasion de me doubler. Ajouta-t-il.

Kiara lui lança un regard chargé de haine auquel Thomas répondit d'un sourire séducteur avant de se tourner vers l'assistance

- Je vous aurais bien invités à partager notre nuit de noces mais… Vous comprendrez que je veuille être le seul à profiter de cette beauté. Annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Pour les plus sceptiques… Il vous reste la solution d'écouter à la porte. Plaisanta-t-il, suscitant quelques rires gras.

- Je te hais ! Explosa Kiara à voix basse tandis que Thomas se tournait vers elle, faisant dos à l'assistance.

- Tu en redemanderas mon cœur. Lui assura-t-il à voix basse avant de libérer sa main, observant avec une grimace les sillons sanglants que l'étreinte de Kiara avait laissé sur elle.

Avec un sourire ironique, Thomas se pencha sur la main de Kiara et l'embrassa légèrement

- Souffre que j'aille passer une tenue plus appropriée mon cœur… Lui déclara-t-il d'une voix forte de manière à ce que les hommes puissent l'entendre.

- Bien… Répondit Kiara avec une colère rentrée tandis que ses prétendants éconduits quittaient la salle un par un.

Sous le choc, Gibbs et le restant de l'équipage du Pearl s'approchèrent des improbables fiancés. Le second se tourna vers la jeune femme qu'il adorait depuis qu'elle était enfant, se forçant à sourire

- Les hommes et moi… On voulait vous dire qu'on était contents pour vous Miss Kiara… Et qu'on… respectait votre choix. Ajouta-t-il avec difficulté

- Quel choix .. Ironisa Kiara. C'était ce porc trois nuits par an sur moi ou l'un de ceux là qui n'aurait pas hésité à tuer les enfants de Sao Feng pour s'approprier leurs biens ! Expliqua-t-elle. Maintenant pardonnez moi je dois l'annoncer à Kane et Mai. S'empressa-t-elle de déclarer, des larmes de rage perlant à ces cils

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. Ironisa Thomas qui avait blêmi.

Kiara ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée, laissant Thomas seul avec ses hommes.

- Bien…. On rentre au Pearl, j'ai quelques petites choses a y prendre pour la cérémonie. Déclara Thomas d'un ton détendu. Et puis il y a du rhum à distribuer, c'est pas tout les jours que votre capitaine se marie. Ajouta-t-il en observant avec satisfaction le plaisir se répandre sur les visages des marins

Le jeune fiancé commençait à avancer vers la sortie, emboîtant le pas à ses hommes lorsque la voix de Gibbs l'arrêta net

- Cette fois ça suffit. Gronda le second.

Thomas se raidit et se retourna vers lui, un éclat froid dans le regard

- Qu'as-tu dit ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiétant tout en faisant signe à ses hommes de retourner au Pearl.

Fou de rage, Gibbs serra les poings, le défiant du regard

- Ce que je dis Capitaine…. Commença-t-il en insistant avec mépris sur le dernier mot. C'est que je vous ai bien observé durant toutes ces années… Je vous ai regardé abuser de pauvres filles… Je n'ai rien dit. Je vous ai vu voler la femme de votre cousin et Dieu me pardonne mais je n'ai rien fait… Mais cette fois s'en est trop. Je ne vous laisserais pas abuser de la détresse de Miss Kiara

- Oooooooooooh vraiment ? Répondit Thomas avec froideur. Et que comptes tu faire Gibbs ? Épouser Kiara à ma place ? Et comment expliqueras-tu cela à ton cher capitaine ? Du moins si tu vis assez longtemps pour le revoir, ce dont je commence à douter sérieusement… Tu comptes prendre Kiara ? Et ainsi prouver à ces hommes ce qu'ils attendent ? Comment crois tu que Tonton Jack prendra la chose ? Et ces hommes ? Ils sont tous capitaines… Toi tu n'es qu'un minable second sans la moindre gloire… Combien de temps crois tu qu'ils mettront à se mutiner contre Kiara Gibbs ?

Gibbs blêmit devant le sous entendu de Thomas

- Jamais je ne la toucherais… Répondit il, outré

- Oh je n'en doute pas… Ironisa Thomas. Seulement tu ne peux offrir aucune sécurité à Kiara. Du moins aucune de celles que je peux lui donner

Gibbs grimaça avec écoeurement et secoua la tête

- Vous la forcez à coucher avec vous !!!

- Je suis un pirate Gibbs. Je négocie. Répondit Thomas avec dureté. J'offre mon nom, ma liberté et l'assurance d'une longue vie sans soucis à Kiara. Cela vaut bien trois nuits de plaisir partagé non ?

- Vous me dégoûtez… Répondit Gibbs. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment elle a pu accepter ça…

- Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Rétorqua Thomas. Et crois moi ou non mais je respecterais mon engagement tant que Kiara respectera le sien. Elle pourra compter sur moi et mener ses affaires en totale liberté. A présent… Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela … Tu peux partir…

Gibbs lui lança un regard haineux

- Ça vous arrangerait bien…….

- En vérité je m'en moque. Répondit Thomas avec simplicité. Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai un mariage à préparer. Déclara-t-il froidement avant de sourire brusquement.

Gibbs serra les poings, refoulant une envie brutale de le rosser… Après tout (et il était le premier à le déplorer) Kiara avait accepté….

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? Grinça-t-il

- J'imaginais juste la tête du Gouverneur en apprenant la nouvelle. Triompha Thomas. Lui qui rêvait tellement de me voir marié…

- Pauvre Commodore Norrington. Murmura Gibbs. Il n'a pas mérité ça…

- Crois tu ? Répondit Thomas. Alors Gibbs ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix. Céda le vieil homme

- On a toujours le choix. Rétorqua Thomas. Kiara l'a eu et elle m'a choisi, faut t'y faire. Triompha-t-il en avançant vers le Pearl

Un long soupir haineux secoua Gibbs tandis qu'il le suivait, maudissant intérieurement le jeune capitaine qui une fois de plus… avait douloureusement raison.


	17. Un mariage surprenant

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas avec … curieusement … son mariage mdrrr. **_

_**Merci Sara pour ton comm... Oui Thomas est.. décidé **_

_**J'attends vos réactions ! Bonne lecture **_

**Chapitre 15**

Après avoir rassemblé ses hommes pour leur annoncer la décision qu'elle avait été forcée de prendre Kiara Feng se précipita vers la chambre dans laquelle elle avait laissés ses enfants, cherchant désespérément comment leur expliquer qu'elle allait épouser un homme qu'elle méprisait pour conserver leur héritage. La bouche tremblante et les yeux luisant de rage, Kiara posa la main sur la porte de la chambre , la voix d'une de ses suivantes arrêtant son geste

- Madame comment souhaitez vous être préparée ?

Kiara s'immobilisa et se retourna vers la fille, surprise

- Préparée ?

- Pour.. votre mariage Madame

- Oh.... Ça ... Et bien rien de spécial. Marmonna Kiara avant de pénétrer dans la chambre des enfants

Kane et Mai levèrent des petits visages soucieux à son entrée et Kiara se crispa. Des enfants si jeunes ne devraient pas avoir une telle expression... Pas plus qu'ils ne devraient subir le chagrin de perdre un père ou de voir leur mère se vendre pour sauvegarder leur héritage. Tristement, Kiara leur fit signe d'approcher, s'agenouillant souplement pour être à leur hauteur

- Kane , Mai. Je dois vous parler, vous annoncer quelque chose...

Les yeux de la petite Mai se remplirent d'un vague dégoût et elle échappa à l'étreinte de Kiara

- On sait déjà, tu vas nous forcer à prendre un nouveau papa !!!

Kiara blêmit tandis que Kane baissait la tête, silencieux

- Non Mai c'est faux... Personne ne pourra remplacer Sao Feng, c'est lui votre père et il le sera toujours. Assura calmement Kiara

Mai posa un regard brûlant sur sa mère

- Mais tu vas te marier. Rétorqua t'elle vaguement accusatrice

Kiara soupira et hocha simplement la tête le coeur serré devant l'antagonisme de sa fille

Kane leva un regard perdu vers elle tandis que sa soeur le regardait, triomphante

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, elle va se marier et on va être obligés d'obéir à son nouveau mari et de l'appeler papa

- Non Mai, vous ne serez obligés à rien du tout. Répondit calmement Kiara. Ce mariage est un arrangement, il ne viendra pas vivre avec nous et nous continuerons à vivre comme avant

- Comme avant ! Explosa la petite fille. Avant c'était papa !

- Ça suffit Mai ! La coupa Kiara sans douceur . Je dois me marier, les règles sont ainsi faites

- C'est toi qui commande non ? Pourquoi tu changes pas les règles si t'es si forte ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas. Répondit Kiara avec amertume

- C'est qui ? Demanda brutalement Kane qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent

Kiara soupira alors qu'il lui semblait que les mots lui écorchaient la bouche

- Thomas Norrington.

Mai serra les poings à l'annonce de la nouvelle et fixa sa mère avec rage tandis que Kiara se durcissait, se forçant à soutenir son regard

- C'est le seul homme qui est prêt à ne pas s'imposer à nous. Nous nous marions ce soir et demain il partira

Kane sourit avec hésitation tandis que Mai restait sur ses gardes

- C'est vrai maman ? Il va partir demain ? Demanda le petit garçon

- Oui. Souffla Kiara. Ça ne changera rien à ce que nous sommes. La famille de Sao Feng

- Alors d'accord. Soupira le petit garçon en se serrant contre Kiara

La jeune femme resserra son étreinte autour de lui et tendit la main vers Mai

- Fais moi confiance Mai, c'est que Sao aurait fait....

- Je croyais que tu le détestais.. Murmura la petite fille, perdue, se laissant cette fois étreindre

Kiara se crispa et caressa ses longs cheveux

- C'est le cas Mai. Mais Thomas est prêt à nous laisser... à ne pas vous prendre ce qui vous revient, l'héritage de votre père. Moi non plus je ne veux pas d'un homme qui vous force à oublier votre papa

Mai leva un petit visage bouleversé sur sa mère

- C'est vrai maman ?

- Bien sûr Mai. Lui affirma Kiara en la serrant contre elle, sa peine adoucie par ses retrouvailles avec sa fille

- Tu partiras pas avec lui ? Chuchota Kane

Kiara sourit à cette question

- Jamais Kane. Ma vie c'est ici. C'est toi et ta soeur et tout ce que Sao a construit.

Mai soupira légèrement et Kiara la berça doucement contre elle, consciente des larmes de sa petite fille et soulagée de voir enfin sa peine s'exprimer. Elle resta ainsi un long moment avant de s'écarter, séchant leurs larmes

- Tout ira bien. Leur assura t'elle.

Kiara resta encore un long moment avec ses enfants, s'assurant de leur bien être avant de se forcer à se lever

- Sin va venir vous habiller. La cérémonie aura lieu ce soir. Thomas est pressé de repartir . Annonça t'elle avant de sortir

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kiara reposa quelques instants son front contre la porte avant de se ressaisir et s'adressa à la servante préposée aux enfants

- Sin habille les enfants pour le mariage. Tenue blanche ils sont en deuil de leur père. Ordonna Kiara. Tu n'auras qu'à agrémenter leur tenue d'une fleur rouge, ce sera plus que suffisant

Sin s'inclina servilement tandis que Kiara se pressait vers sa chambre, décidée à offrir à Thomas ce que son odieux chantage méritait : le minimum

*

De son côté Thomas, ayant revêtu une tenue plus appropriée franchit allègrement les portes de la forteresse de Sao Feng, ne dissimulant pas sa satisfaction devant la brusque servilité du portier. Derrière lui, arborant des sourires ravis à la pensée du rhum qui les attendait ses hommes le suivaient en silence, Gibbs fermant la marche, une expression crispée sur le visage. Thomas leur fit signe de s'installer et se dirigea vers l'un des hommes de Kiara

- Où sont les enfants ? Demanda t'il

L'homme haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et désigna une porte à Thomas qui s'empressa vers cette dernière, collant un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre des enfants. Kane et Mai levèrent leurs yeux brillants sur lui pendant que la jeune servante s'inclinait avec respect, consciente que le jeune homme serait le nouveau maître de la forteresse dans quelques heures. Thomas suivit du regard les courbes plaisantes de la jeune femme, un frisson d'excitation le parcourant alors qu'il songeait qu'elle était jolie. Son regard tomba ensuite sur les deux enfants et Thomas se crispa brutalement en les voyant vêtus de blanc. Il ne connaissait peut être pas le chinois mais il en savait assez pour reconnaître la signification de cette couleur : le deuil que seule une discrète fleur d'un rouge festif venait briser

Maîtrisant sa colère et son humiliation Thomas se pencha vers les enfants comme Kiara l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, son regard s'attardant juste un peu trop longtemps sur la jeune servante

- Kiara vous a t'elle expliqué ? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers Kane qui le dévisageait avec une expression indéchiffrable

- Menteur. Répondit Mai à la place de son frère. Tu avais dit que tu ne venais pas pour elle.

Thomas recula, choqué par la brutale réaction de la petite fille

- Mai .... Commença t'il

- Tu remplaceras pas notre papa. Déclara soudainement Kane. Maman a dit que tu ne le ferais pas

- Et qu'elle te détestait ! Précisa Mai. Comme nous.

- Charmante famille, chaleureuse, avenante... Grinça Thomas entre ses dents avant de se reprendre. Mai je ne veux pas remplacer ton père. Je sais qu'un tel homme est irremplaçable. Déclara-t-il avec une ironie qui échappa aux enfants.

La petite fille le toisa avec insolence et Thomas maîtrisa un sourire à la pensée qu'elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à sa mère qu'en cet instant.

- Je ne prendrais pas la place de votre père mais si vous ou Kiara avez besoin de moi, je viendrais. Expliqua-t-il calmement

- Alors tu viendras pas souvent pasque jamais maman n'aura besoin de toi ! Répondit vivement la petite.

Thomas soupira en voyant l'inutilité de ses efforts et se tourna vers Kane, à tout prendre il préférait encore l'indifférence du petit garçon à l'hostilité de sa sœur

- Tu n'as rien dit Kane. Qu'en penses tu ?

Kane réfléchit longuement, si longtemps que Thomas se demanda un bref instant s'il n'était pas idiot ( ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il parlait si peu ) Finalement Kane répondit

- Que maman sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Qu'elle a promis qu'elle nous laisserait pas pour toi. Et qu'on te déteste.

Thomas recula, mal à l'aise

- Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait à ceux là … Marmonna-t-il agacé.

Renonçant à convaincre les enfants, Thomas se tourna vers Sin, la dévisageant avec hargne

- Pourquoi les enfants sont-ils vêtus de blanc ? C'est un mariage ! C'est une fête pas un enterrement !

La jeune servante baissa servilement la tête et la voix de Kiara résonna brutalement derrière Thomas, claquant sèchement dans la pièce à l'ambiance lourde.

- Parce que la tristesse de perdre un père est plus importante que le fait de voir leur mère épouser un autre homme.

Mai et Kane lancèrent des regards rassurés à Kiara et Thomas se retourna vers sa fiancée, son cœur marquant un arrêt en la voyant.

Avec colère, il détailla le kimono richement et discrètement brodé d'or de Kiara et la coiffe lourde qu'elle arborait. Le tout était d'une blancheur immaculée que seul un lourd pendentif de rubis venait briser.

- De toute évidence l'ancien mari est aussi plus important pour toi que le nouveau. Ironisa-t-il.

Kiara le regarda avec défi et sourit lentement

- Ma joie aurait été plus grande si le nouveau mari n'avait pas posé de conditions à notre union.

- N'y pense même pas Kiara. Siffla Thomas entre ses dents. Cette partie est non négociable.

- Mon chagrin ne l'est pas plus. Rétorqua Kiara avant de se pencher vers les enfants, les embrassant rapidement. Allez dans la grande salle… Après vous pourrez revenir ici, ce ne sera pas long de toute manière.

Mai jeta un regard méfiant à Thomas et s'empressa d'obéir, son frère sur les talons.

- Sin, accompagne les. Ordonna Kiara, se retrouvant ainsi seule avec Thomas.

Dès que la servante eut refermé la porte sur elle, Thomas se retourna sur Kiara

- Peste !

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Rétorqua Kiara. Que dirais tu de Sin pour agrémenter ta nuit ? Je peux même demander à sa jumelle de se joindre à vous, elle m'obéira.

Thomas retint son souffle un instant, songeant malgré lui aux courbes appétissantes de la jolie servante avant de sourire d'un air charmeur

- Mais aucune d'elles ne saura m'apporter autant de plaisir que ma chère, si chère Madame Norrington. Répondit il en posant ses lèvres sur la main de Kiara.

La jeune femme retira brutalement sa main de la sienne, furieuse

- Soit mais cette nuit comptera dans notre marché Norrington.

- Tu es dure en affaire mon cœur.

- C'est ainsi. Rétorqua Kiara. Si tu es prêt nous pouvons y aller.

- Qui nous marie ? J'avais pensé à Gibbs, je pense qu'en tant que second il fera l'affaire. Déclara nonchalamment Thomas savourant d'avance la tête que ferait le second en apprenant le rôle qu'il jouerait.

- Comme tu voudras. Répondit Kiara d'un ton indifférent. Du moment que ça va vite.

- Pressée d'être à la nuit de noce hein mon cœur. Susurra Thomas. C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps pour toi….

Kiara serra les dents, dédaignant de répondre tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de se soustraire au devoir que Thomas exigeait d'elle.

*

Triomphant au milieu de la salle remplie des capitaines pirates évincés, Thomas adressa un sourire à la ronde, faisant mine de ne pas se rendre compte des visages fermés de Kiara et de ses enfants. Avec grâce, il prit la main de Kiara dans la sienne et se tourna vers Gibbs

- Commencez. Ordonna-t-il.

Kiara frémit, luttant pour ne pas retirer sa main et Gibbs lui lança un long regard navré

- Allez y Monsieur Gibbs… Murmura-t-elle

- Jack aurait détesté cela… Marmonna le vieil homme en secouant la tête

- Je sais… Répondit Kiara en le fixant.

Gibbs se racla la gorge, arborant une mine d'enterrement et se tourna vers l'assistance

- En ma qualité de second j'ai la lourde charge d'unir la fille de mon capitaine avec ce… cet homme. Commença-t-il tandis que Thomas palissait

- Les vœux Gibbs… Je n'ai pas besoin de vos discours. Cracha-t-il

Gibbs se crispa et se tourna vers Thomas, espérant ainsi donner plus de temps à la jeune Kiara pour réfléchir

- Capitaine Thomas…. Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas la suite des prénoms du jeune homme

- Lawrence, James… Soupira Thomas tandis que dans son dos, certains de ses hommes souriaient

- Capitaine Thomas, Lawrence, James Norrington du … Black Pearl. Précisa-t-il avec réticence. Est que vous voulez épouser cette femme ? Demanda Gibbs, le cœur serré. Est-ce que vous promettez de la protéger et de l'assister ? Est-ce que vous

- Oublie la clause de fidélité. Souffla Thomas.

Décontenancé par l'interruption, Gibbs resta la bouche ouverte et Thomas grinça des dents.

- Oui !!! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. Oh ça oui… Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Gibbs lança un regard dégoûté à Thomas avant de se tourner vers Kiara qui inclina légèrement la tête à son adresse

- Bien… Soupira le vieil homme à contrecoeur. Capitaine Kiara Karolina Elizabeth Sparrow Feng de l'Empress. Est que vous … Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment épouser ce… Commença-t-il avant de se raviser. Le Capitaine Norrington ? Acceptez vous de le protéger et de l'assister ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur

- Oublie la fidélité pour moi aussi. Souffla Kiara, savourant le brusque raidissement des épaules de Thomas

- Garce ! Murmura le jeune homme.

Gibbs sourit à la jeune femme, se détendant pour la première fois de la cérémonie qu'on l'avait forcé à célébrer.

- Miss Kiara ? Demanda-t-il avec affection

Kiara soupira et se tourna brièvement vers Thomas rencontrant son regard rempli de triomphe. Écœurée, elle se retourna brusquement vers les pirates assemblés pour la cérémonie, son regard hésitant cherchant une dernière fois une autre issue.

- Kiara. Siffla Thomas tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme se posaient sur ses enfants.

Un long frémissement lui répondit et Kiara se retourna vers Gibbs, songeant à ses enfants et à la promesse qu'elle leur avait fait.

- Oui. Répondit elle d'une voix morne. J'accepte.

Gibbs lui sourit tristement et reprit.

- Alors comme la loi maritime me l'autorise en tant que second délégué par mon capitaine je vous … marie. Soupira-t-il ses mots sonnant plus comme une sentence que comme une consécration.

Sous le choc, Kiara resta sans bouger alors qu'un large sourire s'épanouissait sur les lèvres de Thomas qui se pencha vers elle

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… Murmura-t-il en attirant le visage de Kiara à lui, scellant leurs lèvres pour un long baiser.

Gibbs, rouge de rage détourna le regard tandis que Ragetti les contemplait avec attendrissement

- Ils sont beaux ensemble… Soupira-t-il.

Kiara, à bout de nerfs, sentit les lèvres de Thomas s'écraser sur les siennes tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, sa langue forçant le passage de sa bouche. Révoltée et saisie par une aussi brusque qu'éphémère nausée, Kiara écarta légèrement les lèvres, laissant brièvement la langue de Thomas explorer sa bouche avant de serrer les dents le plus fort possible, causant un gémissement de douleur chez son nouvel époux qui s'empressa de la relâcher.

- Maudite garce ! Siffla Thomas à voix basse en essuyant d'un revers de manche un filet de sang.

- N'essaie plus jamais d'introduire quoique ce soit dans ma bouche Norrington. Répondit Kiara sur le même ton tout en adressant un sourire de circonstance à l'assemblée.

Thomas sourit à son tour, vaguement ironique

- Crois moi ma chère épouse… Tu auras plus que ça dans ta jolie bouche avant la fin de cette nuit. Gronda-t-il en répondant d'un signe de main aux vivats de son équipage.

- Ne me menace pas. Gronda Kiara avec un sourire figé

- C'est une promesse mon cœur. Répondit Thomas.

Kiara s'écarta de lui, le cœur serré alors qu'elle se remémorait la cérémonie durant laquelle elle avait épousé Sao Feng… C'était si différent… Le jardin, les paroles prononcées en chinois à la musicalité douce… Rien à voir avec l'échange sordide qui venait de se passer. La gorge étranglée, elle essuya brutalement ses yeux tandis que le souvenir de Sao Feng montait en elle. Il aurait du être là… Il n'aurait pas du mourir.. Pas avant elle, pas comme ça.

A ses côtés, Thomas lui lança un léger regard et soupira, lui prenant doucement la main.

- J'ai presque oublié… J'ai quelque chose pour toi Kiara.

Kiara se retourna vers lui, surprise, tandis que Thomas sortait maladroitement un objet de sa poche.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'en portais pas… Commença-t-il en glissant un anneau doré à sa main gauche.

Kiara blêmit et baissa le regard vers sa main, découvrant un anneau d'or finement ciselé représentant un cœur surmonté par une couronne que tenaient deux mains.

- Jolie rapine. Commenta-t-elle avec indifférence.

- Ce n'en est pas une. Répondit Thomas avec froideur. Cette bague appartient aux Norrington et se transmet de générations en générations. Ma mère l'a portée jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de me marier… Alors elle me l'a rendue pour que je l'offre à mon tour à ma femme.

- Touchant.. Ironisa Kiara en se détournant de lui pour se pencher vers ses enfants, les serrant dans ses bras.

- Soit… Grimaça brièvement Thomas avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée. Bien maintenant je propose que nous buvions à ma charmante épouse , Kiara, le Capitaine Norrington ! Déclama-t-il attirant des sourires crispés chez ceux qui auraient aimé mettre main basse sur l'empire de Feng.

Un verre plein à la main, Thomas donna l'exemple, le vidant d'un trait pendant que Kiara levait machinalement son verre avant de le reposer sans même y tremper ses lèvres. Thomas regarda avec satisfaction les hommes boire et ordonna d'un geste de remplir les verres vides tandis que Kiara s'éclipsait discrètement se rendant auprès d'une jeune servante à laquelle elle glissa quelques mots….

*

Quelques heures plus tard Thomas vit avec un mélange de plaisir et d'impatience la nuit tomber et s'excusa abruptement auprès du pirate qui le bassinait depuis des heures avec ses propositions de nouvel accord.

- Tu verras ça avec Kiara l'ami. Lui dit il brutalement. Mais demain . Pour l'instant, ma femme et moi nous avons une petite fête privée à faire. Annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le pirate sourit d'un air entendu et Thomas rejoignit Kiara, glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

- La nuit est tombée mon cœur. Lui annonça-t-il d'un ton faussement doux. Je ne tiens pas à en perdre une miette.

Kiara se raidit et se retourna vers lui

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les… autres en plan.

- Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes les maîtres ici. Rétorqua Thomas en affermissant son étreinte. Messieurs ! Ma femme et moi nous nous retirons à présent… Continuez à boire mes amis… Et … Ne vous affolez pas si vous entendez crier Madame Norrington. J'ai tendance à faire cet effet là aux femmes . Plaisanta-t-il

Un concert de rires avinés lui répondit et Kiara lui lança un regard hostile tandis qu'elle était bien forcée de le suivre, sachant qu'un refus de sa part dévoilerait sa tromperie ce que, elle le savait, les pirates ne lui pardonneraient pas.

*

Thomas soupira de soulagement alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir sombre et désert menant aux appartements de Kiara.

- J'ai cru que ce moment ne viendrait jamais. Marmonna-t-il tandis que la jeune femme ouvrait la porte.

Thomas s'avança, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Surpris, le jeune homme découvrit une jeune asiatique d'une beauté renversante, la tête inclinée en signe de soumission tandis que Kiara s'écartait de lui.

- Mon cadeau de mariage Thomas. Lui déclara-t-elle avec un fin sourire en désignant la jeune femme nue. Lo- Un est à toi pour cette nuit. Vas y doucement, elle est encore vierge.

La bouche sèche, Thomas détailla les courbes de la jeune fille tandis que son sexe se réveillait brutalement à ce spectacle. Se forçant au calme il se retourna vers Kiara

- Je te remercie pour ce présent inhabituel mon cœur… J'en ferais bon usage…. La nuit prochaine. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- C'est cette nuit ou aucune. Rétorqua Kiara.

- J'ai déjà une femme pour cette nuit. Répondit Thomas en la défiant du regard. A moins que tu ne préfères les parties à trois mon cœur ?

Kiara serra les dents et jeta quelques mots en chinois à la jeune fille qui ramassa à la hâte ses vêtements et sortit par une porte dérobée que Thomas n'avait pas remarquée.

Une fois la jeune servante sortie, Thomas lança un regard circulaire à la pièce notant la prédominance du rouge, couleur que semblait particulièrement aimer Sao Feng. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le lit large dont l'armature était faite d'un bois si sombre qu'il en était presque noir, la tête de lit surmontée par des barreaux de bois dont l'usage ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres il nota du regard les ceintures de soie qui gisaient sur le sol, comme abandonnées et se tourna vers Kiara.

La jeune mariée s'écarta légèrement et le fixa tandis qu'elle arrachait de son doigt la bague qu'il y avait passé quelques heures plus tôt, la jetant avec indifférence au milieu de ses autres colifichets. Le regard froid, Thomas avança vers elle

- Tu auras beau tout essayer Kiara. Mais je veux cette nuit . Et toutes les autres que tu m'as promis…

- Je ne te désire pas Thomas

- Pas encore… Souffla le jeune homme d'un air sûr de lui. Mais pour l'instant… Le moment est venu de respecter ta part du marché mon cœur….


	18. Nuit de noce

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc …. La suite de ma fic et donc ce que certains d'entre vous attendent…La nuit de noce entre Kiara & Thomas. Attention, le chapitre est censuré… donc l'intégrale est sur mon site… (accessible depuis mon profil) Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 16**

Rouge de rage, Kiara regarda son nouvel époux s'approcher d'elle et le toisa avec hargne

- Nous avons un accord Kiara. Souligna Thomas. Si tu ne le respectes pas crois bien que je saurais en faire part à ceux qui boivent actuellement à notre santé

- C'est du chantage !

- Non Kiara. C'est de la négociation. Et est il nécessaire de te rappeler que tu étais d'accord ? Ironisa Thomas. Trois nuits mon cœur… Souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu me dégoûtes. Grinça Kiara en tirant sur la ceinture de son kimono avec rage

- Oui moi aussi ça m'arrive quelquefois mais je te rassure ça n'est que passager. Se moqua Thomas en retenant sa main. Pas comme ça Kiara… Lentement…

La jeune femme dégagea sa main de celle de Thomas et s'écarta

- L'accord ne précisait pas comment. Lui asséna-t-elle en défaisant sa ceinture et en laissant retomber le vêtement de soie à ses pieds, découvrant sa nudité.

Un glapissement étranglé échappa à Thomas tandis qu'il la découvrait enfin, son regard errant sans la moindre gêne sur son corps pâle. Elle était belle. Plus belle encore que sa mère et il avait été incroyablement stupide de ne pas s'en rendre compte lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… Coupant court à son examen, Kiara s'installa confortablement sur le lit, écartant ses cuisses sans aucune pudeur.

- Dépêche toi Norrington. Je suis fatiguée.

Thomas serra les mâchoires, à bout de nerfs devant son attitude. Masquant sa colère, il s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses lèvres contre la peau tendre de sa cheville

- Ce tatouage est magnifique. Commenta-t-il ,sincère, en embrassant le petit moineau qui s'envolait vers l'horizon , réplique quasi exacte de celui du père de Kiara.

- Ôte ta bouche de là. Rétorqua Kiara.

Thomas obéit et remonta vers sa bouche, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu as promis Kiara… Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant

Sous lui, Kiara serra instinctivement les lèvres tandis que Thomas se pressait contre elle, sa langue cherchant à s'insinuer une fois de plus dans sa bouche. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts inutiles, Thomas s'écarta et la fixa.

- Tu préfères la force …

- Je ne préfère rien du tout ! Je ne veux rien de toi Thomas. J'honorerais ma dette. Pas plus. Lui affirma-t-elle avec colère. Tu aurais peut être du accepter la fille que je t'offrais. Triompha-t-elle.

- Tes mines plaisaient peut être à Feng mais ça n'est pas mon cas. Répondit froidement Thomas en glissant une main audacieuse entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Et crois moi si tu as hérité du quart du tempérament de ta mère … (ce que je pense vu que j'ai souvent observé que ce qui plaisait aux mères plaisait à leurs filles) tu vas adorer que je te fasse l'amour.

Kiara rougit, s'étouffant à demi de rage.

- Ne parle pas de mon mari ! Ni de ma mère !

- Est-ce ma faute si ton précédent mari était un vieillard ? Ironisa Thomas. Quand à ta mère, elle n'a été qu'un divertissement amusant. Voilà l'occasion de la battre Kiara… Sois meilleure qu'elle mon cœur…

Kiara retint sa respiration, se forçant à garder son calme tandis que des images réjouissantes d'un Thomas décapité par un sabre lui venaient à l'esprit. Au lieu de se laisser aller à ce plaisir qui n'aurait hélas pas arrangé ses affaires, faisant d'elle une veuve à nouveau , elle reprit la parole

- Je ne me bas pas pour des enjeux sans importance Norrington. Ironisa-t-elle.

Thomas se crispa et défit d'une main nerveuse son pantalon qui menaçait d'exploser depuis de nombreuses minutes, affolé par le contact du corps nu de Kiara.

- Allez vas y… Qu'on en finisse. Murmura la jeune femme en tournant le visage alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement en elle

- Tu étais… drôlement prête… Gémit Thomas . Pour une femme qui ne me désire pas.

- Hmmm tais toi… Soupira Kiara au grand ravissement de Thomas.

Ravissement de courte durée.

La jeune femme tourna à nouveau la tête et soupira

- Viens Sao… Je ne te sens pas.

- Sale garce !! Gémit Thomas rouge d'humiliation.

Un sourire ironique et froid lui répondit et Thomas accéléra sur elle, ses mouvements se faisait plus profonds à mesure que son plaisir grandissait. Kiara détourna le visage, se mordant les lèvres alors que sa résolution vacillait légèrement sous les coups habiles de Thomas. Sur elle, le jeune homme poussa un nouveau soupir de plaisir alors que ses mains caressaient avec hâte le corps souple de sa femme. Elle était superbe, douce, étroite, chaude… Cette dernière pensée eut raison de sa retenue et il jouit bruyamment en elle, le visage crispé.

Kiara le sentit se répandre en elle et la tristesse lui serra brutalement le cœur tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres amants que Sao Feng avant ce jour. Des larmes aussi brutales qu'indésirables lui montèrent aux cils alors que Thomas se retirait avec un grognement de frustration. Furieux, il se retourna vers elle avant de soupirer en voyant des yeux s'emplir d'humidité

- Kiara… Mon cœur… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je… Kiara, laisse te faire l'amour. Trois nuits. Trois nuits par an. C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi.

- Arrête avec tes « mon coeur » ! Je ne les supporte plus !!!

Thomas se crispa à nouveau et l'attira contre son torse

- Tu préfères « petite fille » ? Ironisa-t-il.

Kiara se releva brutalement pour le gifler, Thomas interceptant son geste

- Ne m'appelle jamais ainsi Norrington !!! Jamais !!! C'est réservé à mon mari !!!

- Je suis ton mari Kiara. Souligna Thomas avec nonchalance en saisissant ses poignets d'une main, l'autre cherchant les ceintures de soie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !!! S'affola Kiara tandis qu'il la maintenait, nouant les ceintures soyeuses autour de ses poignets

- Je te donne ce que tu aimes… Susurra Thomas. Du reste c'est fréquent d'aimer être dominée chez les femmes comme toi . Affirma-t-il en l'attachant au lit

- Les femmes comme moi !! S'étrangla presque Kiara

- Les femmes fortes… Soupira Thomas contre ses lèvres. Les guerrières…

- Arrête ça Norrington ! Gronda Kiara. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ?

- La nuit commence à peine… Murmura Thomas sur ses lèvres avant de descendre doucement

L'instant d'après Kiara sentit ses mains enserrer sa taille, amenant sans douceur son bassin au bord du lit. Un sourire sûr de lui aux lèvres Thomas se laissa glisser au sol , ses lèvres se posant sans hésitations sur son endroit le plus intime

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais … Demanda Kiara avec hargne alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'affoler brutalement sous la caresse

- Je n'aime pas la force. Répondit Thomas en ponctuant son discours d'un audacieux coup de langue. J'aime faire l'amour… prendre et donner du plaisir… Soupira-t-il avant de la caresser lentement du bout de la langue

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se raviser, son corps la trahissant alors que la langue de Thomas allait et venait lentement sur elle

- Ce n'est que ta semence que tu goûtes ainsi ! S'exclama Kiara d'un ton moins hargneux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé

- Je sais.. Répondit le jeune homme avec ironie, approfondissant sa caresse. Laisse moi te faire plaisir ma Kiara… Puisque nous n'avons que trois nuits.. Autant prendre plaisir ensemble…

Kiara rejeta la tête en arrière, les sens acérés par la caresse à la fois subtile et omniprésente du jeune homme . La langue de Thomas se glissa lentement en elle tandis que Kiara retenait un gémissement, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Les sens en éveil, elle tira mollement sur les liens qui la retenaient, songeant avec désarroi que Thomas méritait amplement sa réputation d'excellent amant. Entre ses cuisses, Thomas continuait inlassablement, patiemment, observant avec triomphe l'abandon qui peu à peu inondait les traits de sa compagne

- Oh mon dieu… Lâcha Kiara d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle n'avait plus la force de lutter

- Thomas suffira pour toi. Pavoisa Thomas avant de remonter sur le lit pour venir prendre ses lèvres.

Kiara, frustrée par l'arrêt brutal de sa caresse, répondit à son baiser sans y penser, sa langue caressant celle du jeune homme tandis qu'il la caressait habilement. Elle sentit son corps se cabrer et poussa un nouveau soupir rageur songeant que ce maudit salaud qu'elle avait épousé embrassait divinement bien. Thomas explora longuement sa bouche, savourant son abandon avant de reculer

- Tu vois… Quand tu veux. Triompha-t-il avant de baisser le visage entre ses cuisses

- Maudit … Maudit sois tu… Gémit Kiara en sentant l'orgasme aussi inéluctable qu'indésirable monter en elle.

Thomas ne répondit pas et remonta vers son visage, la faisant sienne à nouveau

- Kiara.. Gémit il en l'embrassant fiévreusement tout en défaisant les liens de la jeune femme

Kiara gémit sous sa bouche tandis qu'il haletait, la prenant avec une lenteur qui lui sembla exaspérante.

- Ce … je te hais … Gémit elle. Je ne te désire pas… Ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'un nouvel orgasme aussi violent que soudain la secouait démentant ses paroles

- La ferme… Murmura Thomas en l'embrassant passionnément, jouissant à nouveau en elle

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme se laissa retomber à ses côtés, le front maculé de sueur.

- Tu es … Kiara … Je pourrais passer des heures à te faire l'amour….

- Cette nuit suffira . Rétorqua Kiara.

Thomas se redressa légèrement sur un coude et la fixa

- Arrête tu as aimé ça …

- Oui. Admit à contre cœur Kiara. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je t'aime. Et crois moi je ne t'aime pas Norrington

- Moi non plus !! Mais … Je te donne du plaisir… Reconnaît le

- Je suis fatiguée Thomas.

- La nuit n'est pas encore finie. Soupira Thomas en la caressant à nouveau.

*

Le lendemain matin, Kiara ouvrit un œil hésitant, à la fois épuisée et écoeurée par la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait perdu le compte du plaisir que lui avait procuré le jeune homme et elle fixa avec un mélange d'admiration et de dégoût Thomas qui reposait à ses côtés, le sommeil lourd

- Kiara .. Soupira-t-il en tendant la main vers son ventre pour une caresse

- Le jour s'est levé. Rétorqua la jeune femme en se dérobant

Thomas ouvrit un œil vaseux et la fixa.

- Quelle importance mon cœur ? J'ai envie de toi…. Annonça-t-il en se serrant contre elle

- Ce n'est pas dans notre accord. Rétorqua froidement Kiara en s'écartant. Tu as eu ta nuit

Thomas se crispa et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'habillait, remettant ses habits de deuil

- Kiara….. Souffla-t-il d'un ton séducteur en se levant, masquant sa nudité sous le drap.

La jeune femme le toisa alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, attirant son visage à lui dans le but évident de l'embrasser

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, livrant le passage à Dominic, l'épée au poing

- NORRINGTON !!! Où est ma femme !!!

- Oh…. C'est pas vrai manquait plus que le débile. Marmonna Thomas

Kiara regarda froidement son frère

- Dominic ?

- Toi ? Dans son lit ? Ragea Dominic

Kiara eut la bonne grâce de rougir et fixa son frère

- Je… Je l'ai épousé. Expliqua-t-elle

Dominic blêmit et toisa sa sœur

- Mais quel genre de catin es tu Kiara ? D'abord Feng et ensuite ce … moins que rien !!! Comment peux tu être aussi stupide ???????

Kiara accusa le coup, blessée par le rejet de son frère

- Je n'ai pas eu… Commença-t-elle à s'expliquer pendant que Thomas sautait souplement vers son cousin glissant son arme sous sa gorge

- Ne l'insulte plus jamais !!! Ne traite plus jamais MA femme de catin compris ?

- Quoi c'est toi qui me donne des leçons alors que tu m'as volé ma femme !!! S'exclama Dominic en se tournant vers Kiara. Oui ton cher mari couche avec Marie

- Elle m'a supplié de la prendre. Grogna Thomas. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es incapable de la satisfaire.

Dominic poussa un cri de rage et envoya Thomas au sol d'une bourrade, le jeune capitaine se retrouvant allongé et perdant du même coup le drap qui masquait sa nudité

- Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour .. Marmonna Thomas en cherchant de quoi se couvrir avant que les gardes n'arrivent.

Dominic, les poings serrés, se retourna vers sa sœur, détaillant avec mépris le kimono blanc qui la couvrait

- Tu me dégoûtes Kiara … Comment tu peux être aussi bête ? Déjà que tu as épousé un monstre en première noce, tu n'as rien trouvé mieux que de te marier avec ce salaud en secondes ! Bon sang Kiara ! Il a couché avec notre mère !! Et il m'a pris ma femme !!!

Kiara blêmit, ses yeux s'étrécissant sous l'effet de la colère

- Oui Thomas est un salaud !

- J'adore la manière dont tu me soutiens mon cœur… Ironisa Thomas en passant un pantalon à la hâte

- La ferme Norrington. Lui ordonna sèchement Kiara avant de se retourner vers son frère. Quant à toi… Peut être que je n'aurais pas été forcée de me marier avec lui si ma famille m'avait soutenue !!! Peut être que si j'avais pu compter sur toi pour m'aider à garder l'héritage de mes enfants je n'aurais pas eu à .. Faire ce que j'ai fait

- Il a couché avec Marie !!! Rétorqua Dominic

- Oh je t'en prie ta femme est une catin Dominic !! Tu es bien le seul à ne l'avoir pas vu !! Lui asséna Kiara. Ou alors elle est idiote … Ou les deux ! Aucune femme ne devrait être assez bête pour croire les belles promesses de Norrington !!

Rouge de colère, Dominic la fixa avec hostilité

- Tu es de son côté ? Non mais je rêve !!!

Thomas rit doucement tandis qu'il se levait prenant place à côté de Kiara qui lui lança un regard furieux

- N'en profite pas toi !

Dominic les regarda à tour de rôle et secoua la tête

- Vous êtes pareils, sans cœur, sans âme…

- Nous sommes des pirates. Rétorqua Thomas avec colère. Et il est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas une once de la force et du courage de ta sœur ! Peut être que si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais pris la suite de ton père au lieu de te terrer comme un rat à Tortuga !

- Je ne veux pas naviguer !! Rugit Dominic. Je veux ma femme dis moi où elle est !!

Thomas secoua la tête, amusé

- Mais je n'en sais rien…

- Elle a dit qu'elle partait te rejoindre. Gronda Dominic. Dans sa lettre…

- Et bien elle est pas ici … Tu as essayé Port Royal ? Suggéra moqueusement Thomas.

A ces mots, Dominic se décomposa…. Il venait de traverser les mers et il n'avait même pas pensé au plus évident…

- Oh c'est pas vrai… Soupira Thomas. Mais comment peut on être aussi stupide…

Dominic ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Kane et Mai arrivèrent brutalement dans la pièce, l'air inquiet

Kiara lança un regard noir aux deux hommes et s'empressa vers les enfants, leur faisant un sourire rassurant

- C'est qui ? Demanda Mai en désignant Dominic

Kiara se crispa, le souvenir des insultes de son frère encore bien présentes dans son esprit

- C'est… personne. Il va partir. Annonça-t-elle. Maintenant. Thomas part avec lui.

- Quoi ? Non ! S'insurgea Thomas.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le ramène chez lui. Rétorqua Kiara. Et ce n'est pas moi qu'il est venu trouver.

Dominic posa un regard rageur sur les deux enfants dont la présence lui rappelait douloureusement tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à construire avec Marie

- Je ne veux pas voir une femme qui se fait faire des bâtards par un chinois vicieux. Répondit il

Les yeux de Kiara s'agrandirent sous le choc tandis que ses enfants agrippaient ses jupes. Folle de colère, elle chercha du regard de quoi frapper Dominic mais Thomas fut plus rapide qu'elle, frappant de toutes ses forces le visage de Dominic dont le nez craqua lugubrement

- Mai et Kane sont les enfants de Sao Feng tu as compris ! Ne les traite plus jamais comme tu viens de le faire. Ils n'ont que cinq ans mais ils sont déjà plus courageux que toi. Lâcha Thomas avec mépris

Interdite, Kiara regarda son frère à terre, surprise par la manière dont Thomas avait pris la défense de ses enfants.

- Je vais te tuer Norrington… Gronda Dominic, la main sur son nez.

- C'est ça … Répondit Thomas d'un ton moqueur avant de se tourner vers Kiara. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'en débarrasse mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois tendre avec lui… S'il n'était pas ton frère et mon cousin je l'aurais déjà massacré… Mais que veux tu j'ai le sens de la famille… Soupira-t-il.

- Sens de la famille !! Tu as couché avec ma femme !!

- Et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me prendre la mienne pour te venger. Ironisa Thomas. Hmmm ça me parait un peu … glauque non ?

- Cette femme n'est plus ma sœur. Répondit Dominic. Ma sœur est morte il y a des années

Kiara serra ses bras autour de Kane et Mai, sentant le petit garçon trembler

- On ne tremble pas Kane. Murmura-t-elle. On a pas peur. Les Feng n'ont pas peur. Jamais.

- Lève toi. On va chercher ton imbécile de femme. Lança Thomas à Dominic. Quand à nos comptes on les réglera sur le Pearl.

Se tenant le nez, Dominic poussa un gémissement de douleur tandis que Thomas l'ignorait, s'approchant de Kiara

- La nuit fut …Commença-t-il

- Merci Thomas. Pour …Avoir pris la défense des enfants. Le coupa Kiara

- Je te l'ai promis Kiara. Tu respectes ton engagement, je respecte le mien. Répondit le jeune homme les yeux dans les siens.

- Je croyais qu'il partait. Marmonna Mai, le visage niché dans les jupes de sa mère.

- C'est pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe toi. Grogna Thomas avant de se pencher sur Kiara. Un baiser mon cœur… Murmura-t-il. Tes hommes nous regardent…

Kiara regarda brièvement dans l'embrasure de la porte et constata qu'il disait vrai. Avec réticence elle laissa Thomas s'approcher

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Kiara… Souffla-t-il. Et nous ne nous reverrons pas avant longtemps… Ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant légèrement, cherchant rapidement à approfondir leur baiser.

Kiara répondit brièvement avant de s'écarter de lui.

- Fais bonne route Thomas.

Thomas baissa ensuite les yeux sur les enfants et rencontra le regard satisfait de Mai. Un léger sourire aux lèvres il caressa ses cheveux

- Ne t'en fait pas.. Je reviendrais. Ironisa-t-il en se tournant vers Kane. Au revoir Kane.

Sans attendre de réponse des enfants et le visage dur, Thomas avança vers Dominic, le prenant sans douceur par le bras

- Allez Sparrow

- Ne me touche pas. Gronda le jeune homme

- Fallait y penser avant de te saouler au point de dire n'importe quoi. Rétorqua Thomas en resserrant sa poigne sur lui.

Songeuse Kiara les regarda s'éloigner et se permit finalement un sourire. Peut être qu'épouser Thomas n'était un si mauvais compromis … Du moins tant qu'il n'était pas là. Se modéra-t-elle mentalement, songeant qu'il restait encore deux nuits à subir.

*

Thomas poussa Dominic sur le Pearl, souriant ironiquement des invectives que son cousin lui adressait depuis la forteresse.

- Monsieur Dominic ! S'exclama Gibbs. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait !!! Rugit il à l'adresse de Thomas en voyant le nez ensanglanté du jeune homme

- Attention Gibbs… Vous oubliez votre place. L'avertit Thomas d'un ton doucereux

- Il m'a volé ma femme ! Glapit Dominic

- Oh Monsieur Dominic… Soupira Gibbs, le cœur serré. Venez je vais vous soigner.

Thomas grimaça et rappela brutalement Gibbs

- Je ne l'ai pas frappé à cause de Marie, cette fille ne vaut pas le quart de l'attention qu'on lui porte. Précisa-t-il d'une voix forte, sur de capter l'attention de l'équipage. Mais parce qu'il a osé traiter les enfants de Kiara de bâtards chinois.

Gibbs regarda Thomas avec incrédulité tandis que Dominic serrait les dents

- C'est-ce qu'ils sont non ? Ma sœur est une catin qui se vautre dans tout les lits.

- Emmenez le Gibbs et faites le dessaouler. Ordonna Thomas tandis que Gibbs tapotait le bras de Dominic

- Faut pas dire ça Monsieur Dominic… Murmura le bon second. Pas sur Miss Kiara.

- Cap sur Port Royal. Ordonna Thomas à l'équipage. De toute manière j'avais prévu de m'y rendre… J'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer au Gouverneur. Gloussa t 'il en imaginant la tête de son père lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il venait d'épouser Kiara…


	19. Réglement de comptes

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas qui va bientôt tomber de haut lol…. Pour l'instant voici son voyage avec Dominic… Enjoy et .. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 17**

Dûment soigné par Gibbs et dégrisé, Dominic fit son apparition sur le pont du Pearl après avoir passé la journée à cuver son rhum et sa rancoeur. Le nez douloureux, le jeune homme croisa les regards parfois hostiles de certains membres d'équipage et se força à maîtriser la vague de rage qui montait en lui à l'idée que certains des hommes de son père préféraient prendre le parti de Thomas plutôt que le sien. S'efforçant de faire abstraction des élancements de sa tête et de son nez, Dominic s'approcha de Gibbs

- Où est il ? Demanda t'il sèchement

- Dans sa cabine. Répondit Gibbs. Il se repose

- Sans doute est il fatigué d'avoir pris sa catin la nuit dernière ! Grinça Dominic

A ces mots, le visage de Gibbs se couvrit de consternation et le bon second secoua la tête

- Oh Monsieur Dominic faut pas dire des choses comme ça sur Miss Kiara... Elle

- Elle quoi ? Coupa Dominic. Non seulement elle a épousé un monstre en premières noces mais en plus quand ce dernier a enfin eu la présence d'esprit de mourir, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'épouser ce sale bâtard de voleur de Norrington. Et attendu ce que j'ai vu ce matin ils ne se sont pas contentés de faire de la broderie cette nuit !

Gibbs baissa la tête

- Miss Kiara elle a pas eu le choix. Répondit Gibbs. Et puis faut pas dire des choses comme vous dites sur ses enfants...

Dominic leva le regard au ciel, agacé

- Cette femme est morte pour moi. Où est ton capitaine Gibbs ?

- En enfer..... Murmura Gibbs

L'espace d'un instant les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et Dominic soupira avec tristesse

- A toi aussi il te manque....

- Oh si vous saviez Monsieur Dominic ... Répondit Gibbs. Si seulement vous aviez accepté de commander ce navire....

- Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un capitaine... Je n'aime ni la mer, ni les navires... Et mes désirs étaient beaucoup moins aventureux... Soupira Dominic avec tristesse, la blessure causée par la trahison de Marie toujours à vif

Gibbs baissa la tête et Dominic tourna vers lui un oeil injecté de sang

- Toi tu dois savoir... Est ce elle qui est allée vers lui comme il le prétend ?

Gibbs évita le regard du fils de Jack et ce dernier sentit une vague nausée lui remonter dans la gorge

- Répond... Je, j'ai besoin de savoir... Souffla Dominic

Gibbs hocha la tête à regrets, peinant à croiser le regard blessé de Dominic

- Ce que je sais c'est que la dernière fois qu'on est allé à Tortuga, j'étais avec lui pour venir vous voir. Votre ... Elle a ouvert la porte et on est partis quand elle a dit que vous étiez pas là....

- Et après ?

Gibbs soupira à nouveau

- Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est passée le soir à La Fiancée Fidèle. Elle est allée droit vers lui, ils ont parlé quelques minutes puis elle est partie

- Et lui ?

- Il a quitté la taverne quelques minutes après... Soupira Gibbs. Je ne sais rien de plus..

Dominic serra les poings, des larmes brûlantes montant à ses cils alors qu'il comprenait que Thomas avait probablement dit vrai... Marie, SA Marie était allée se donner à ...

Refoulant cette idée insupportable, Dominic planta là Gibbs et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cabine qu'il avait toujours connue comme celle de ses parents et ouvrit violemment la porte, se ruant à l'intérieur tandis que les hommes d'équipage s'immobilisaient brusquement, conscients de la gravité de la situation

*

Assis à son bureau et penché sur ses cartes, Thomas ne tressaillit même pas à l'entrée de Dominic

- Bien dormi ? Ironisa t'il sans lever les yeux

- Sale petit bâtard... Gronda Dominic

- Tu devrais songer à étoffer ton vocabulaire, il manque de variété. Se moqua Thomas

- Tu me dégoûtes !!

- Ça te passera. Rétorqua Thomas en levant la tête, écartant au passage une longue mèche noire de ses yeux. Assieds toi Sparrow

Dominic le toisa avec haine, sa colère grandissant encore devant sa désinvolture, l'air mauvais il porta la main à sa ceinture et constata avec dépit qu'il n'avait plus d'épée.

- Lâche ! Gronda t'il

- J'ai dit assied toi. Répéta Thomas en détachant chacune des syllabes d'un ton coupant

Dominic le toisa et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Faisant mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, Thomas se servit un verre de rhum avec un geste à la lenteur délibérée et reprit

- Je t'en aurais bien proposé un mais je crois que tu as eu ton compte

Cette fois la colère submergea Dominic et le jeune homme abattit son poing sur le bureau

- De quel droit t'autorises tu à me donner des ordres Norrington ?

- Du droit que me confère le fait d'être capitaine du bâtiment sur lequel tu navigues Sparrow ...

- Tu n'es pas le capitaine du Black Pearl Norrington. Ragea Dominic. C'est mon père qui l'est

- Et ? Se moqua Thomas

- Et je suis son fils !

- Et moi son gendre. Susurra Thomas

Dominic le regarda avec horreur

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as épousée... Espèce de sale rat... Tu as épousé Kiara pour que mon père te laisse le Pearl . Gronda t'il avec dégoût

Thomas cilla un instant et s'empara de son verre, y buvant une large rasade avant de le reposer avec un léger sourire

- Mes raisons pour avoir épousé ta soeur ne te concernent pas Sparrow

- Cette femme n'est plus ma soeur. Gronda Dominic

- Dans ce cas, elles te concernent d'autant moins. Viens au fait je te prie, tu as peut être toute la journée pour cuver ton rhum mais moi j'ai un navire à commander

- Sale petit prétentieux ! C'est le navire de mon père

- Et il m'en a confié le commandement car tu étais incapable d'en prendre soin. Coupa Thomas.

Dominic le toisa et serra les poings

- Tu as couché avec ma femme

- Nous y voila... Soupira Thomas. J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais... Oui j'ai couché avec Marie. Admit il avec un sourire. Tu veux des détails ? Ça s'est passé dans cette pièce, sur ce bureau, sur le tapis, partout...

Dominic ferma les yeux pris par une nouvelle vague de dégoût et Thomas se pencha sur lui

- Assied toi Sparrow

Cette fois Dominic ne protesta pas et se laissa tomber sur le siège, décomposé

- Je tiens tout d'abord à te préciser que c'est ELLE qui est venue vers moi et non l'inverse. Poursuivit Thomas, sans pitié. Elle est venue me voir alors que j'étais à La Fiancée Fidèle. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me parler que c'était urgent...

Dominic ne répondit pas, blanc comme un linge

- Bien entendu je ne te mentirais pas en te racontant que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris quelle "urgence" ta femme avait à satisfaire... Ironisa Thomas. Je lui ai dit de venir ici et je l'ai rejoint.

- Salaud... Lâcha Dominic entre ses dents

Thomas fit mine de ne pas entendre et poursuivit

- Marie m'a expliqué à quel point elle était malheureuse et insatisfaite... Elle m'a supplié de l'emmener avec elle, m'assurant qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ça...

- Tu as profité d'elle.... Gémit Dominic

Thomas soupira

- Si tu veux le prendre ainsi c'est ton droit, mais je ne l'ai forcée à rien pas plus que je ne lui ai fait de promesses. C'est elle qui a choisi de le voir ainsi pour ma part, il n'a jamais été question de m'embarrasser d'elle...

Dominic serra les poings et se leva brutalement renversant sa chaise

- Comment oses tu ... Comment oses tu me regarder en face alors que toi ... et Marie vous ... vous

- Nous avons couché ensemble. Déclara froidement Thomas. Une étreinte bestiale entre deux personnes consentantes... Si tu veux connaitre mes raisons de l'avoir fait elles sont simples : j'avais un besoin urgent à satisfaire. Pour celles de ta femme .. Qu'elle se croit ou non amoureuse de moi ne me concerne pas

Dominic blêmit de plus belle alors qu'il réalisait avec horreur que Marie lui avait menti durant de nombreuses années.. De plus la version odieusement directe et franche de Thomas confirmait celle servie par Gibbs, tuant net l'espoir d'une séduction acharnée menée par Thomas... Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: c'était bel et bien Marie qui s'était donnée à Thomas et l'avait séduit... non l'inverse

- Pourquoi .. Murmura t'il. Pourquoi tu me l'as prise ?

Thomas soupira

- Je suis un pirate et je ne suis pas du genre à dédaigner ce que l'on m'offre aussi ... généreusement

- Je devrais te tuer pour ça ! Gémit Dominic

- Si tu souhaites que nous réglions ça sur le pont, je suis ton homme. Rétorqua Thomas avec un sourire. Même si Marie ne vaut pas la peine que tu te battes pour elle. Tu peux me croire, cette fille est une catin et tu es mieux sans elle ...

- Ne me dis pas ce qui le mieux pour moi ! Rugit Dominic

Thomas sourit légèrement et s'empara de deux épées.

- Je vois... Tu aurais préféré continuer à vivre dans l'illusion.. Croire que cette femme t'aimait ... Soit Nous allons nous battre pour tes chimères dans ce cas. Lui dit il en lui tendant une épée. Si tu le permets, je préfère faire ça sur le pont, j'ai rangé ma cabine hier. Ajouta Thomas avec décontraction

Dominic prit l'épée tendue, décontenancé

- Tu veux te battre ???

- Je veux régler cette histoire, je n'ai pas envie de faire tout le voyage vers Port Royal en attendant que tu me poignardes dans le dos Sparrow. Tu veux venger l'offense que je t'ai fait ? Très bien, c'est de bonne guerre après tout... Mais je t'avertis, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.. Et si je gagne, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce que je sois débarrassé de ta présence...

- Je ne compte pas perdre. Marmonna Dominic

- Et bien nous sommes enfin d'accord ! Se réjouit Thomas en sortant de sa cabine d'une démarche nonchalante

*

Sous les regards inquiets de l'équipage, Thomas se retourna et fit face à Dominic, l'épée à la main

- Je t'attends Sparrow....

Fou de rage, le jeune homme se lança vers l'insolent, leurs lames s'entrechoquant bruyamment

- Je ne me bas pas pour la galerie Norrington...

- J'avais cru le comprendre. Haleta Thomas, choqué par la violence de l'attaque. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de voir Kiara se retrouver veuve à nouveau..

- Ne parle pas d'elle... Rugit Dominic en se lançant de toutes ses forces vers le jeune homme. Ce n'est qu'une catin.

Les lames se croisèrent avec un bruit sourd et Thomas recula légèrement, se forçant à se concentrer

- Si tu profères encore une insulte envers Kiara ou ses enfants, je te jure que je te tue. Déclara t'il d'une voix sourde

Dominic ricana moqueusement et frappa à nouveau

- Arrête ton baratin Norrington... Le rôle du mari amoureux ne te va pas

- Imbécile... Siffla Thomas en parant. Ce n'est pas une question d'amour mais de respect. Et crois moi s'il y a une femme dans ce monde que je respecte c'est Kiara.

- Une catin... Murmura Dominic. Pas étonnant que vous soyez trouvés tout les deux

- Sparrow.... Grinça Thomas en se jetant sur lui avec une rare violence

Sous les regards incrédules de l'équipage, les deux hommes continuèrent à se battre avec rage, aucun des deux ne retenant ses coups. A quelques mètres d'eux, Gibbs blêmit en comprenant que cette fois la joute n'avait rien d'un jeu

- Seigneur il va le tuer... Murmura t'il en se signant rapidement et en couvant d'un air inquiet Dominic

- Pourquoi ils se battent ? Demanda Pintel tout bas

- Bah en fait je crois que Dominic veut venger le fait que le capitaine a couché avec sa femme... et not capitaine se bat parce que Dominic a insulté Kiara... Résuma Ragetti. Allez y capitaine ! Ne put il s'empêcher de crier, encourageant Thomas

- Ragetti !! Le reprit Gibbs, outré

- Mais il est tellement beau... Gémit Ragetti pour se défendre, s'attirant les regards dégoûtés de Gibbs et Pintel

Pendant que les hommes prenaient des paris sur le vainqueur, Thomas et Dominic croisaient le fer avec acharnement, Dominic luttant avec de moins en moins d'aisance contre les bottes sures que Thomas avaient apprises durant les longues heures qu'il avait passées avec un maître d'escrime du temps où son père pensait encore faire de lui un soldat dévoué. Finalement Dominic se lança avec rage sur Thomas, croisant brièvement le regard ironique du jeune homme avant de se retrouver étalé sur le pont.

- Sale lâche. Gronda t'il en réalisant que le jeune homme lui avait fait un croc en jambe

- Je me bas pour gagner. Répondit Thomas en posant sa lame sur sa gorge. Tout les moyens sont bons ... y compris les moins... académiques. Ton père ne t'a t'il donc rien appris ? Ironisa t'il en appuyant sa lame

Blanc comme un linge, Gibbs se précipita vers les deux hommes, cherchant son pistolet d'une main tremblante, décidé à en finir avec Thomas.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me tuer ? Demanda Dominic avec hargne. Tu m'as déjà tout volé...

- Ce que tu peux être mélodramatique... Soupira Thomas en suivant Gibbs du coin de l'oeil. Je ne compte pas tuer un fils sur le navire dont son père m'a confié le commandement. Déclara t'il en relevant son arme. La victoire me suffit et Marie ne vaut pas que tu perdes la vie Sparrow. Sommes nous quittes ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire charmeur tout en tendant la main à Dominic pour l'aider à se relever

Le vaincu ne répondit pas et ignora la main tendue, se remettant debout avec difficultés

- J'aurais essayé... Soupira Thomas

- Tu as couché avec ma mère, ma soeur et ma femme... Grinça Dominic

Thomas sourit légèrement

- Désolé que tu te sentes négligé mais vois tu je n'aime que les femmes. Ironisa Thomas tandis que Ragetti s'empressait de lui glisser son manteau sur les épaules avec un regard rempli de dévotion

Dominic rougit de colère et se détourna tandis que Thomas remerciait d'un signe de tête Ragetti

- Remettez vous au travail. Ordonna Thomas. J'ai hâte d'être à Port Royal .

Tandis que Dominic se laissait tomber sur les marches du Pearl, Gibbs se retourna vers Ragetti avec colère

- Mais il t'a lavé ton peu de cervelle ou quoi ? Ragea t'il en désignant Thomas, encore sous le choc de la manière dont Ragetti avait préféré le parti du jeune homme à celui du fils de Jack. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- C'est ... Le meilleur Capitaine que j'ai jamais eu... Souffla Ragetti

Thomas, en route vers sa cabine l'entendit et se retourna à demi

- Je sais ça... Pavoisa t'il avant de se tendre. Gibbs dans ma cabine. Maintenant

- Oui.. Capitaine Norrington. Grinça Gibbs qui aurait mille fois préféré aller consoler Dominic

*

Une fois dans la cabine, Thomas perdit son expression charmeuse et se retourna vers Gibbs, les traits tirés.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de tirer ton pistolet contre moi comme je t'ai vu le faire il y a quelques instants. Déclara t'il d'une voix glaciale

Gibbs eut la bonne grâce de s'empourprer et fixa Thomas

- Je ne vous aurais pas laisser tuer le fils de mon capitaine.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas hésité à le laisser me tuer. Ta fidélité envers ton Capitaine est toute relative on dirait . Ironisa Thomas. Quand à Sparrow, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer ce demeuré... Après tout c'est mon cousin ... et mon beau frère. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter. Maintenant sors d'ici et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, ma patience a des limites. Le congédia Thomas, un éclat dur dans le regard.

Gibbs ne répondit pas et Thomas attendit qu'il soit sorti pour se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un soupir

- Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir une fille... Marmonna t'il, se résignant à faire d'une traite le voyage jusqu'à Port Royal, pressé d'être débarrassé de Dominic

Refoulant le désir brutal qui montait en lui à l'idée de caresser le corps d'une femme, Thomas se releva nerveusement et s'empara d'une plume et d'une feuille, traçant rapidement les premiers mots d'une nouvelle lettre destinée à la seule personne à qui il écrivait régulièrement depuis qu'il était capitaine du Pearl... La seule aussi qui ne se donnait jamais la peine de lui répondre...

*

Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent sans incidents notables, Thomas et Dominic s'évitant le plus possible. Depuis sa défaite, Dominic s'était refermé sur lui même, passant ses journées à boire et à remâcher son amertume devant la réalité de l'échec de son mariage avec Marie, regrettant le temps où ils vivaient encore heureux ( du moins le croyait il ) à Tortuga. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il dirait à Marie lorsqu'il la retrouverait, partagé entre le désir de la blesser autant qu'elle l'avait fait et celui de pardonner et de tout faire pour la séduire à nouveau...

De son côté Thomas était de plus en plus nerveux, le voyage lui paraissant encore plus long qu'à l'accoutumée, d'autant plus qu'aucune fille n'était venait égayer son lit depuis sa nuit avec Kiara. Aussi vit il se profiler les côtes de Port Royal avec soulagement

- Capitaine Norrington ? Interrogea avec raideur Gibbs dans son dos

- Laissez moi deviner... Ironisa Thomas. Nous approchons du port ?

- En effet. Répondit platement Gibbs qui se contentait du minimum de contact avec Thomas depuis son combat avec Dominic

- Tant mieux. Soupira Thomas avec soulagement. Une fois à terre, j'aimerais non je VEUX que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi

Gibbs grimaça et se retint de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas son valet

- Prenez cette bourse et ramenez moi la plus jolie catin que vous pourrez trouver. Je la veux blonde avec ... avec des grands yeux noirs si possible. Sourit Thomas. Vous garderez l'or restant une fois la fille payée pour la nuit et vous pourrez passer la nuit à vous saouler comme vous aimez tellement le faire. Est ce clair ou bien dois je confier cette mission à un autre ?

Gibbs grimaça de plus belle et hocha la tête en s'éloignant

- Oh et Gibbs.... Jolie la fille.. Précisa Thomas avec un sourire

Quelques instants plus tard et des voiles blanches posées à la hâte, le Black Pearl s'engageait dans le port, mouillant rapidement. Thomas donna ses ordres habituels à l'équipage, leur accordant un quartier libre à la condition de ne pas créer de troubles et se tourna vers Dominic

- Nous sommes arrivés. On va chez le Gouverneur... Et si elle n'y est pas, je te conseille de te débrouiller tout seul pour la retrouver. Déclara froidement Thomas

- Comme si j'avais envie de ta compagnie. Grinça Dominic

- Nous sommes d'accord, ça nous arrive de plus en plus souvent... Plaisanta Thomas

- La ferme Norrington. Marmonna Dominic

Thomas haussa les épaules et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Norrington, le visage fermé sans prêter attention aux regards navrés que les passants posaient sur Thomas…


	20. Le destin rattrape Thomas

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite, avec un chapitre mené tambour battant… Thomas apprend pour sa sœur et en fait n'a pas le temps de s'attarder ce qui explique le traitement superficiel des persos j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même . Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 18**

Thomas et Dominic arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison des Norrington et Thomas laissa échapper un soupir agacé à l'idée de devoir affronter son père. Derrière lui Dominic leva une main tremblante et s'empressa de frapper le heurtoir doré, s'attirant un regard mauvais de son compagnon. Le domestique qui leur ouvrit la porte leva un visage las, son expression s'éclairant brutalement en découvrant Thomas

- Oh Monsieur Thomas... Bredouilla t'il avec une émotion visible. Enfin... Votre père , il, il va être si heureux

Thomas haussa le sourcil

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne crois pas que le Gouverneur ait jamais été heureux de me voir. Ironisa t'il. Mère est ici ? Demanda t'il ignorant Dominic qu'il sentait piétiner d'impatience derrière lui.

Le domestique n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Attiré par les voix, James Norrington se précipita vers son fils, s'appuyant plus que jamais sur sa canne et le serra contre lui à la grande surprise de Thomas

- Père ? Demanda le jeune homme un peu inquiet

- Mon Dieu... Je t'ai cherché partout. Bafouilla James

Thomas se raidit en sentant l'haleine chargée d'alcool de son père et le prit par le bras, angoissé

- Père... Je ... Est ce que Mère va bien ?

- Est ce que Marie est ici ? Demanda brusquement Dominic, impatient d'en finir

A ces mots, James parut seulement s'apercevoir de sa présence et se retourna vers lui avec hargne

- Marie ... Oui cette garce est venue... Et c'est sa faute... Sa faute.. Gémit il

Thomas sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et guida son père jusqu'au salon, le faisant asseoir

- Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi me cherchiez vous ?

- De quoi accusez vous ma femme ? Demanda en même temps Dominic

James tourna son visage fatigué vers Thomas et étreignit son veston, l'air désemparé

- C'est Anne Elizabeth... Elle.. elle a disparu

- QUOI !!! S'inquiéta Thomas

- Disparue... Répéta James d'une voix brisée. Cette.. cette Marie est venue et elle l'a emmenée ...Ça fait... plus de trois mois

- Elles ont été enlevées ! S'exclama Dominic, inquiet

- Brillante déduction Sparrow... Ironisa Thomas en se retournant vers son père, masquant mal son angoisse.

James se retourna vers Dominic, le regard glacial

- Si quelqu'un a été enlevé c'est ma fille. Des témoins ont vu votre femme la mettre dans une chaloupe et se diriger vers un navire ...au large de Port Royal. J'ai... je remue ciel et terre depuis des mois pour la retrouver, j'ai mobilisé tout mes hommes mais... rien, rien n'y fait

Thomas blêmit de plus belle et Dominic accusa le coup

- C'est impossible... Bredouilla t'il. Marie ne ferait jamais ça

- Et Mère ? Demanda Thomas inquiet

James leva un regard fatigué vers son fils

- Eléna.. Elle est au lit depuis des semaines... Elle passe ses journées à pleurer.. Elle, elle s'en veut parce que c'est elle qui a confié la petite à Marie...

- Je vais la voir. Décida Thomas

James ébaucha le geste de se lever et le coeur de Thomas se serra en réalisant à quel point il avait vieilli depuis leur dernière rencontre

- Non Père.. Restez ici. Lui dit il gentiment. Je vais saluer Mère puis nous verrons ce que je peux faire pour vous aider.

Thomas se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna brusquement vers Dominic

- Vu les circonstances je crois que tu ferais mieux de vider les lieux Sparrow

Dominic, bouleversé, secoua la tête

- Non... Je, je refuse de croire que Marie ait pu faire une chose pareille.. Et puis Anne Elizabeth est ma soeur.... Je reste. Je vais ...vous aider à la chercher

- Comme tu voudras. Répondit Thomas en refermant brutalement la porte

*

Le jeune homme se précipita ensuite dans l'escalier et ouvrit à la hâte la chambre de sa mère, se ruant à son chevet et embrassa d'un regard le visage défait et les paupières rougies d'Eléna.

- Thomas.. Murmura t'elle d'une voix brisée.

- Père m'a dit. S'empressa de répondre le jeune pirate. Nous allons la retrouver, je vous le promets

- James cherche depuis des mois... Soupira Eléna

- Mais Père n'a pas les mêmes sources que moi. Répondit Thomas en s'asseyant à son chevet, sa main dans la sienne. Je vais la retrouver, je vous le jure

- Thomas.. Soupira Eléna. Je, je ne savais pas, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle l'emmènerait

- Bien sur ... Vous ne pouviez pas deviner, personne ne le pouvait. Murmura Thomas,le coeur soudainement étreint par un doute. Dites moi.. Marie est ce que .. a t'elle dit quelque chose ?

Eléna secoua la tête

- Rien.. rien de plus que des banalités... Elle devait rester quelques jours.. Dominic était en déplacement et ... lui aussi est introuvable

- Dominic est avec moi. Intervint Thomas. Qu'a t'elle dit d'autre ?

- Thomas je , je ne sais plus...

- Mère, essayez de vous souvenir .Murmura Thomas. Cela pourrait être important…

- Elle a parlé de toi.. Elle m'a demandé de te transmettre ses amitiés et elle a parlé de ..ta visite.. Elle a dit que ça avait été un enchantement ou quelque chose comme ça .. qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas... Je ne comprends pas... Elle n'avait aucune raison de faire ça.. De nous la prendre

- SALE GARCE !! Je vais la tuer. Hurla Thomas fou de rage alors que ses pires doutes étaient confirmés

- Thomas.... qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'affola Eléna

Le jeune homme se força à se calmer, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et serra la main de sa mère

- Rien juste que je sais pourquoi elle a agi ainsi. Répondit il, sombre

Eléna le fixa un instant sans comprendre puis soupira lourdement

- Oh Thomas, non... Tu n'as pas fait ça...

Cette fois le jeune homme baissa la tête

- Je crains fort que si Mère. Mais jamais je n'aurais.. jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle s'en prendrait à Lisa pour m'atteindre

Eléna serra sa main et se pencha sur lui

- Je sais Thomas.. Mais je ...fais moi une promesse

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Mère. Soupira le jeune homme, écrasé par la culpabilité.

- Lorsque... si tu ... retrouves ta soeur.. Après je veux... choisis toi une femme

Un sourire triste s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Thomas en entendant sa requête

- Je ne peux pas Mère.. C'est ce que j'étais venu vous annoncer.. Je.. Je me suis marié

Eléna se redressa brusquement, un sourire heureux aux lèvres

- C'est vrai ? Oh Thomas ... C'est.. c'est la seule bonne nouvelle depuis ... S'interrompit elle brutalement avant de se lever. Ta femme est là ? Je veux ..au moins me lever pour la rencontrer

Le coeur serré Thomas regarda sa mère s'affairer, retrouvant un peu la femme qu'il avait toujours connue

- Vous la connaissez déjà. Et elle n'est pas ici. Soupira t'il

Eléna suspendit son geste alors qu'elle fouillait sa garde robe

- Thomas ? Je ne comprends pas... Où est elle ? Qui est ce ?

- La veuve de Sao Feng. Lâcha Thomas d'une toute petite voix. Elle est restée à Singapour avec ses enfants

- La veuve de... Répéta Eléna. Tu as épousé Kiara ???? Lui demanda t'elle d'un air incrédule. Mais...

- Elle avait besoin d'un mari et moi d'une femme. Soupira Thomas

Eléna hésita quelques instants puis le dévisagea

- Mais... si vous êtes mariés c'est...

- Ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour. Précisa Thomas d'une petite voix. C'est une.. association

Eléna soupira tristement

- Je vois... Lâcha t'elle avec déception

- Je suis désolé Mère. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitiez entendre mais c'est la seule femme avec qui j'aurais accepté de me marier... Une épouse qui me laisse libre…

Eléna soupira à nouveau

- Je ne te comprends pas Thomas... Tout le monde considérerait comme une chance de pouvoir épouser une personne qu'il aime et toi tu... tu épouses ta cousine pour être certain de ne plus pouvoir le faire

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Répondit Thomas avec un sourire. Allez habillez vous Mère... Je crois que ça fera du bien à Père de vous voir debout. Ajouta t'il en songeant au verre que son père avait sans doute possible bu avant son arrivée....

Eléna secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, des larmes brillant dans ses grands yeux verts

- Je ne comprends pas. Répéta-t-elle. Tout … Notre famille … Notre petite fille qui nous est enlevée… Toi qui épouse ta cousine… Seigneur.. Mais qu'est-ce que James et moi avons pu manquer ?

Thomas se crispa et s'approcha de sa mère, l'installant devant sa large coiffeuse

- Ce n'est pas votre faute si Eléna a été enlevée, c'est la mienne. Et croyez bien que je n'aurais de cesse de vous la ramener.

Eléna secoua la tête et observa le visage de son fils à travers le miroir

- Thomas … Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- De Marie ? Sûrement pas. Grinça Thomas en passant rapidement une brosse dans les cheveux d'Eléna

- Je ne parlais pas de … de cette femme. Mais … Kiara ?

Thomas baissa rapidement les yeux et répondit d'une voix ferme

- Je vous l'ai dit Mère, c'est un mariage de convenance. Vous êtes prête. Allons rejoindre Père. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

*

Lorsque Thomas et Eléna pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le jeune homme eut la brève satisfaction de voir le visage de son père s'éclairer et il s'empressa de sonner le domestique afin de faire servir à tous un bon thé.

- Avec vous, c'est la vie qui revient Mr Thomas. Souffla le vieil homme en jetant un coup d'œil aux mains jointes de James et d'Eléna.

- Je sais George… Murmura Thomas avant de se tourner vers Dominic. Sparrow as-tu une idée de l'endroit où pourrait être ta foutue femme ?

Dominic, encore sous le choc des dernières nouvelles secoua la tête en guise d'ignorance

- Tu sais bien que non !! Je la pensais avec toi !

A ces mots James haussa le sourcil et se tourna vers son fils, une expression froide sur le visage

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Enfin Sparrow réfléchis !! Elle a bien des amies, des confidentes, de la famille peut être ? Tu dois bien le savoir non ? S'énerva Thomas en voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas. Après tout c'est ta femme !

- Content que tu t'en souviennes. Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Dominic, les nerfs à vif.

James intervint de nouveau, frappant le sol de sa canne

- Thomas… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi Dominic croyait sa femme avec toi ?

- Rien d'important. Jeta Thomas

- Ce qu'il a fait ? Ricana Dominic en se servant un verre. Votre bâtard de fils a couché avec ma femme en lui faisant croire je ne sais quelle fadaise amoureuse puis il l'a laissée tomber!! Voila ce qu'il a fait ! Si vous cherchez un responsable pour la disparition de Anne Elizabeth, je vous conseille de regarder votre fils

James Norrington blêmit et se retourna vers Thomas

- Tu ne respectes donc rien … Est-ce que le mot « famille » a seulement un sens pour toi ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

Thomas se raidit tandis que sa mère posait une main apaisante sur le bras de James.

- Je doute que vous vouliez connaître les détails Père … Ironisa Thomas en lançant un regard meurtrier à Dominic.

James ignora Eléna et avança dans la direction de son fils, s'appuyant sur sa canne

- Cette fois c'en est assez de ton comportement Thomas !! Assez de tes frasques ! Assez que ta mère et moi-même en payons le prix ! J'ai été trop permissif avec toi. Dorénavant tu vas m'obéir.

- Je crains fort que ce ne soit trop tard… Répondit Thomas d'une voix blanche

- Des années que je supporte les regards peinés de mes amis dont tu as déshonoré la femme ou la fille ou la mère !! Rugit James. J'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir, fait mine d'ignorer quel débauché était mon fils … Et voilà qu'à présent… tu … couches avec ta propre cousine !!

Thomas blêmit de plus belle et lança un regard inquiet en direction de sa mère tandis que le Gouverneur continuait

- Oui ta cousine Thomas !! C'est la femme de ton cousin c'est donc ta cousine !!! J'ai honte d'avoir un fils tel que toi.

L'espace d'un instant, Thomas fixa son père, se retenant de le frapper tandis qu'Eléna retenait James par le bras

- James… Ce n'est pas sa faute il ne pouvait pas savoir…

- Ce n'est plus un enfant Eléna ! Il est temps qu'il assume les conséquences de ses actes ! S'exclama James avant de se retourner vers Thomas. Cette fois ça suffit mon garçon. J'en ai assez de tes lubies et de tes débauches. Tu entraînes toute la famille dans le déshonneur de ta luxure. Je vais te choisir une femme et te donner une charge dans l'armée. Et crois moi tu seras surveillé.

Dominic éclata de rire à ces mots tandis que Thomas se retournait vers son père, l'air moqueur et évitant le regard catastrophé de sa mère

- Je crains fort que cela vous soit impossible Père. Je doute que ma femme soit d'accord avec vos projets.

Cette fois James écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de se reprendre

- Ta femme ? Ricana-t-il. Laisse moi deviner … Une de ces catins que tu fréquentes et que tu as épousé après avoir descendu une bouteille de rhum ?

- Rien de tout cela. Répondit Thomas en prenant un plaisir pervers à retarder son annonce. Du reste, il me semble que l'ébriété est plutôt votre travers que le mien…

James blêmit et avança vers Thomas, fou de rage

- Quand à ma femme. Continua le jeune homme. Elle n'a rien d'une catin. Au contraire. C'est un pirate, une veuve mais cependant issue d'une excellente famille… Je pense que vous ne pourrez être que d'accord. Ricana Thomas.

- Thomas… non… Murmura Eléna. Pas comme ça…

James se retourna vers sa femme et Dominic

- Mais faut il donc que je supplie pour savoir quelle perle rare notre cher Thomas est allé chercher ? Et où est cette charmante veuve de bonne famille ? Cracha-t-il

Thomas sourit légèrement, savourant son effet

- Elle est à Singapour avec ses enfants… Elle gère les biens de son précédent époux.

- Singapour ? Bredouilla James.

- Singapour. Confirma Thomas. Ma femme est Kiara Feng. Enfin Norrington désormais. Ne put il s'empêcher de sourire.

James se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil

- J'ai besoin … d'un verre…Lâcha-t-il

- Merci pour vos vœux de bonheur Père. Ironisa Thomas. Et pour vouloir trinquer à notre santé. A présent que les choses sont claires allons nous continuer à nous disputer ou bien êtes vous décidé à me dire où en sont vos recherches pour retrouver Lisa ?

James l'ignora et se retourna vers Eléna

- Étais tu au courant ?

- Il vient de me l'apprendre… Murmura Eléna en lui serrant la main à la briser. James je t'en prie…

Le Gouverneur Norrington serra les paupières brièvement, comprenant ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- D'accord Thomas…. Nous réglerons ce problème plus tard… Toute aide est la bienvenue pour retrouver ta sœur… Soupira-t-il à regrets

- Kiara ne peut être considérée comme un problème Père. Corrigea sèchement le jeune homme. Et je me fous éperdument qu'elle soit ma cousine. C'est ma femme et je n'en veux aucune autre. Est-ce clair ?

James le regarda d'un air incrédule et Thomas poursuivit, le visage dur

- J'ai promis à Kiara d'être là pour elle et pour ses enfants. Et j'espère que vous m'accorderez assez de sens de l'honneur pour savoir que je n'engage pas ma parole à la légère.

James et Eléna échangèrent un regard surpris et Eléna serra plus fort la main de son époux

- Si tu savais… Ce que j'ai pu rêvé de t'entendre parler ainsi… Soupira tristement Eléna. Si seulement je pouvais me persuader que tu as fait un mariage d'amour…

- L'amour … Répéta Thomas avec désinvolture. C'est-ce qui conduit les hommes et les femmes à leur perte. J'ai épousé une femme que je respecte et que j'admire.

- Et qui te laisse toute ta liberté… Cracha Dominic

- La femme idéale en somme. Répondit Thomas avec un sourire.

James regarda son fils et secoua la tête avant de se lever

- Je … je ne sais quoi dire Thomas. Tu épouses ta cousine, tu voles la femme de Dominic … Je …

- Je retrouverais Lisa Père. Le coupa Thomas. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte, quelque soit le temps que je mettrais … Vous le savez.

James ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant le passage au fils Happ , suivi de près par le domestique qui arborait une mine défaite

- Je n'ai pas pu le retenir Monsieur … Murmura-t-il tandis que l'indésirable se tournait vers Thomas

- Il me semble Monsieur Norrington que vous avez une offense à réparer.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au jeune Happ

- Vous avez déshonoré Rebecca Wallis , ma fiancée ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Je suis venu laver cette offense dans le sang

Eléna agrippa le bras de James, le serrant à le briser

- James ordonnez lui d'arrêter… Je vous en prie

Thomas grimaça à la mention de la jeune fille et se retourna vers le jeune homme

- La décence vous aurait commandé de choisir un autre moment pour laver l'honneur d'une femme qui était plus que consentante Monsieur. Mais puisque vous le voulez…. Je vous propose de régler notre différent dans le jardin, sur le champ. Choisissez votre arme. Répondit Thomas d'un ton aristocratique

- Le pistolet. S'exclama Happ

- James… Empêche les… Supplia Eléna

Le Gouverneur hésita quelques instants tandis que Thomas se dirigeait vers les jardins.

- Sparrow sera votre témoin, rassurez vous il me déteste autant que vous… Pour ma part je n'ai pas besoin de témoins, et j'ai hâte de partir à la recherche de ma sœur

- James… Supplia à nouveau Eléna

- Il doit … assumer… Murmura James. Je … je ne peux pas lui pardonner … Si… Si il ne se conduit pas comme un homme.

*

Ignorant les suppliques de sa mère, Thomas tira son pistolet de sa ceinture et se tourna vers Happ

- Dos à dos, dix pas puis une balle chacun. Cela vous convient ?

Happ, le fixa avec une pointe d'effarement et rougit, n'ayant plus d'autre choix que d'accepter.

- Sparrow compte… si tu es encore en état. Ordonna Thomas

Dominic surpris, commença à compter, partagé entre la haine que lui inspirait Thomas et un inconfortable respect naissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de feu retentissait, rapidement suivi par le hurlement de douleur du jeune Happ. Thomas sourit et s'approcha de lui

- Lorsque l'on défie un adversaire, on s'assure de ne pas lui être inférieur. Asséna-t-il. La balle vous a effleuré l 'épaule. Vous n'aurez aucunes séquelles. Maintenant laissez ma famille en paix. Ordonna t'il

- Vous êtes … Commença Happ, prêt à tourner de l'œil

- Un excellent tireur. Compléta Thomas. Maintenant rentrez

Eléna poussa un cri de soulagement en voyant son fils revenir, le sourire aux lèvres et James ne put retenir un sourire léger

- Tu aurais fait merveille dans l'armée… Soupira-t-il avec regrets

- Je sais … Répondit Thomas. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Sparrow ? Marie a-t-elle des amies ? Des proches ?

- Personne. Soupira Dominic. Personne depuis la mort de Scarlett… Enfin sauf…

- Sauf ? Lui demanda James avec avidité

- Je ne l'ai jamais vue en fait… Mais elle parlait souvent d'une certaine Amalia. Lâcha Dominic

- Et où habite t'elle ? Demanda Eléna sur un ton où perçait l'urgence

- Elle est partout et nulle part à la fois… Répondit Thomas d'une voix blanche. Sparrow… Est-ce que retrouver Marie est-ce que tu désires le plus au monde ? S'empressa-t-il de demander, tuant dans l'œuf les questions que sa réponse avait fait naître

- Bien sur…. Répondit Dominic

Thomas sourit légèrement tandis que James échangeait un long regard avec lui

- Tu l'as ?

- Oui… J'ai le compas de Jack. Répondit simplement Thomas en le tendant à Dominic.

- Je viens avec vous. S'exclama James

- Non. Répondit sèchement Thomas. J'irais avec Sparrow. Comme vous le disiez il est temps que j'assume mes actes. Du reste j'ai une petite idée sur ce qui guide Marie… Sparrow nous partons.

Eléna se leva brutalement et serra son fils à l'étouffer

- Thomas… que vas-tu faire….

- Retrouver Lisa Mère. Répondit le jeune homme en se détachant d'elle.

James hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire Thomas… Mais emploie tout les moyens à ta disposition… Lâcha-t-il avec regrets, les yeux dans ceux de son fils

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'agir différemment Père. Rétorqua Thomas en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vite Sparrow

- Sois prudent Thomas. Le rappela James, conscient que son fils n'accepterait jamais qu'il l'accompagne

- Je le suis toujours. Rétorqua Thomas en sortant, flanqué de Dominic.


	21. Un plan foireux

_**Coucou !! Et oui tout arrive… Voici la suite des aventures de Thomas … Ce chapitre est très long parce que euh disons que j'ai sous estimé le nombre de pages nécessaires à ce que je voulais raconter (comme souvent lol) J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 19**

Thomas et Dominic, sous le choc de la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Anne Elizabeth, reprirent la mer dans un silence pesant, Thomas prenant à peine le temps d'expliquer en termes restreints la situation à Gibbs avant de se retirer dans sa cabine après avoir laissé le compas de Jack à Dominic. Le jeune forgeron, rendu muet par l'horreur de la situation mais voulant croire encore en l'innocence de Marie ouvrit l'objet et indiqua une direction d'une voix blanche à Gibbs.

Le vieux second secoua la tête et transmis les coordonnées à l'équipage avant de retourner auprès du fils de celui qui serait toujours son capitaine malgré tout les Thomas Norrington de l'enfer.

- Monsieur Dominic.. Commença-t-il d'un ton gêné, ne sachant que dire au jeune homme.

- Pas maintenant Gibbs… Soupira ce dernier. Je … Seigneur comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle … A cause de moi .. Ma sœur …

Gibbs le regarda d'un air rempli de pitié et lui posa la main sur l'épaule

- C'est pas votre faute Monsieur Dominic. C'est la sienne … A lui. Précisa-t-il d'un ton sombre en désignant la cabine de Thomas d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Si j'avais été un bon époux… Il n'aurait pas réussi à la séduire. Se borna à répondre Dominic.

Gibbs se crispa avant de laisser libre court à la haine et au dégoût que lui inspiraient Thomas

- Ne dites pas ça… Il a le diable au corps… Partout où il passe, il séduit sans états d'âme. Ça fait des années que je suis forcé de naviguer sous son commandement et que je le regarde… Il n'a ni pitié, ni cœur, ni décence.

- C'est un pirate. Répondit faiblement Dominic

Gibbs secoua la tête

- Non votre père était un pirate… Lui ce n'est qu'un salaud.

Dominic sourit légèrement à cette précision qui faisait parfaitement écho à ses pensées avant de reprendre son expression sombre

- Salaud ou non…. Anne Elizabeth est quelque part … Avec Marie. Et… Il faut les retrouver …

- Nous le ferons. Répondit Gibbs d'un ton confiant en posant légèrement sa main sur l'épaule de Dominic avant de se presser sur le pont, haranguant les hommes.

*

Seul dans sa cabine, Thomas s'assit lourdement et prit sa tête entre ses mains, éprouvant les affres de la culpabilité pour l'une des premières fois de sa jeune vie. A cause de lui, à cause d'un moment de plaisir (qui ne l'avait pas été tant que ça) sa mère était alitée… son père glissait à nouveau dans l'alcool, quand à sa sœur … Il ignorait où était sa sœur. Les yeux à demi clos, Thomas se remémora les paroles prononcées durant sa visite à Port Royal. Le visage vieilli de son père, la culpabilité qu'il devinait chez Eléna pour avoir laissé Marie emmener Lisa.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner… Se répéta-t-il à lui-même. Comment j'aurais pu ….

Thomas se rappela ensuite de « l'amie » de Marie… Amalia… Fou de rage il se leva brusquement, renversant sa table de travail avant de s'adresser à la cantonade

- C'est moi que tu veux !!! Pourquoi avoir envoyé tes émissaires auprès de Marie !!! Sans cette garce d'Amalia jamais elle n'aurait eu l' idée de s'en prendre à Lisa pour se venger !! Je le sais !! Hurla-t-il brutalement. Montre toi !!

Thomas resta au milieu de la pièce dévastée par sa colère, les poings serrés tandis que nul frémissement n'agitait cette dernière.

- C'est pas vrai ! Hurla Thomas en donnant un violent coup de poing dans la charpente du Pearl. Que faudra-t-il donc pour que tu me laisses tranquille !! J'ai repoussé tes avances, j'ai tué tes jaguars et maintenant tu t'attaques à ma famille !!! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !! Tu ne me contrôleras pas, ni moi ni ma destinée ou quelque soit le nom que tu lui donnes !! Je vais retrouver Lisa… Puis ensuite j'emploierais mon temps à te détruire !! TU ENTENDS TEZCATLIPOCA !!!

A nouveau aucun signe ne se manifesta et Thomas passa une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux sombres, les écartant de son visage.

- C'est ça … Ragea-t-il. Mais crois moi ce n'est pas une menace… C'est un serment… Je te détruirais même si cela doit me détruire aussi. Déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale avant de sortir de sa cabine, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il se heurta à Ragetti alors qu'il sortait, le fidèle marin le regardant avec une lueur terrifiée

- QUOI ?? Lui demanda Thomas, peinant à maîtriser sa rage

- Ça… Ça… Capitaine Norrington… Bredouilla Ragetti. Je … Est-ce vous allez bien ? Il y avait du bruit dans votre cabine alors….

Thomas pinça les lèvres, inspirant brutalement pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid et de faire peur à son équipage. Surtout pas avec Sparrow et Gibbs prêts à tirer profit de la moindre faiblesse de sa part … (en tout cas c'est-ce que lui aurait fait … alors pourquoi pas les deux autres ?)

- Un soucis domestique. Se força-t-il à répondre calmement, allant même jusqu'à faire une pale copie de son sourire charmeur à Ragetti

Le canonnier sourit timidement en réponse et Thomas respira longuement, songeant que le Pearl serait bien agréable si tout ses hommes étaient aussi stupides et malléables que celui-ci

- Ragetti. Reprit il d'un ton égal. Ma sœur a été enlevée et je ne sais pourquoi ma cabine est dans un tel désordre… Si tu veux m'aider prends Pintel ou qui tu voudras avec toi et rangez la.

Un regard rempli d'adoration le récompensa de son effort et Ragetti se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, ravi de l'ordre donné, Thomas ne laissant le soin de ses quartiers à aucun homme.

- Oui Capitaine… A vos ordres… S'empressa-t-il, manquant de tomber en se précipitant vers Pintel pour lui dire de venir.

Thomas le regarda faire avec exaspération et commençait à avancer vers Gibbs lorsque Ragetti le rappela timidement

- Capitaine … Je voulais vous dire… Enfin les hommes aussi mais surtout moi…

- Au fait Ragetti. Le coupa Thomas

- Je ..je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. Souffla Ragetti du ton geignard qui lui était habituel.

Thomas s'adoucit légèrement, la sincérité évidente du marin lui mettant un peu de baume au cœur tandis que Ragetti le regardait, les bras ballants sous l'œil circonspect de Pintel à qui la déclaration de son acolyte n'avait pas échappé.

- Merci Ragetti. Je saurais m'en souvenir. Répondit finalement Thomas.

Satisfait et rouge, Ragetti hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cabine, flanqué par Pintel tandis que Thomas songeait avec lassitude qu'il était dommage que Ragetti soit si bête et si influençable… Sans ça il aurait fait un excellent second…

- Vos ordres ? Interrogea brutalement Gibbs dans son dos

Thomas se crispa et se retourna avec hargne

- Bon Dieu Gibbs…. Pouvez vous me dire quel mot vous ne comprenez pas dans: « On suit le cap de Sparrow ? »

- Aucun. Répondit froidement Gibbs

- Alors obéissez pour une fois !! Je vous avertis que je n'aurais pas la patience de supporter la moindre de vos insubordinations ou de vos leçons de morale. Savvy ? Ironisa Thomas, reprenant volontairement une des expressions de Jack.

- Oui. Se borna à répondre Gibbs en s'éloignant prudemment.

*

_Une semaine plus tard…._

Thomas s'approcha avec agacement de Dominic et lui posa familièrement la main sur l'épaule.

- Toujours rien … Tu es certain de la direction ?

Dominic se retourna vivement, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son cousin et le fixa avec hostilité

- Si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à essayer toi-même !!!Rétorqua-t-il en lui tendant le compas ouvert.

- Pourquoi il pointe vers moi ? Ironisa Thomas sans poser la main sur le compas. Je te l'ai déjà dit Sparrow tu n'as pas d'attributs qui me plaisent …

Dominic verdit et serra les poings

- Peut être parce que lorsque je te vois la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est d'écrabouiller ta gueule de bâtard.

- Oh… Je préfère ça. Sourit Thomas d'un air charmeur sans s'émouvoir.

Dominic posait une main tremblante de rage sur son épée lorsque le cri de la vigie retentit

- Un navire à bâbord !!

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard et baissèrent les yeux vers le compas d'un même mouvement

- Il indique bâbord là… Hésita Thomas d'un air de doute tandis que l'aiguille oscillait entre lui et la direction gueulée par Marty

- Tu crois ? Répondit Dominic avec la même hésitation tandis que l'aiguille se fixait brutalement sur Thomas

- Par tout les démons de l'enfer !! Sparrow arrête de penser à moi et concentre toi sur Marie !!! Explosa Thomas. Si tu veux je peux te parler d'elle…

- La ferme… Marmonna Dominic en fermant les yeux

Pour une fois, Thomas se le tint pour dit et l'aiguille recommença à bouger, se fixant à mesure que Dominic se calmait, laissant son esprit se remplir de l'image de Marie. Finalement la confirmation qu'ils attendaient se produisit et l'aiguille indiqua sans aucun doute possible bâbord.

- Bien. Commenta Thomas

Dominic frémit et l'aiguille s'affola indiquant à nouveau le jeune homme

- Nom de Dieu arrête ça Sparrow !! S'agaça Thomas.

- J'y peux rien si tu me fais cet effet là. Grommela Dominic en refermant toutefois le compas d'une torsion du poignet.

Thomas ne répondit pas et observa l'horizon

- A quelle distance Marty ??? Cria-t-il

- Quelques mètres Capitaine. Répondit ce dernier depuis la vigie.

- Pavillon ?

- Aucun.

Thomas enregistra l'information et se retourna vers l'équipage qui s'était instinctivement regroupé autour d'eux

- Voilà le plan… On approche suffisamment près d'eux pour leur faire peur mais on attaque pas. Je ne veux pas risquer de blesser Lisa

- Ni Marie… Glissa Dominic.

Thomas se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard glacial

- Que ce soit bien clair Sparrow… Je me moque éperdument de ce que deviendra ta foutue putain !! Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est Lisa.

Dominic ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Thomas ne lui accordait déjà plus d'attention

- Vous allez vous rapprocher suffisamment pour que je puisse parvenir rapidement et discrètement en chaloupe jusqu'au navire. Expliqua-t-il. Vous resterez ici pour couvrir mes arrières… Je me chargerai seul de mes avants.

Dominic frémit et le saisit vigoureusement par le bras

- Je t'accompagne.

Thomas se dégagea violemment et le fixa d'un air sombre

- Hors de question. C'est un ordre

- C'est ma femme et ma sœur !

- Il me semble que je serais plus en capacité de négocier avec Marie si tu n'es pas dans les parages… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ta femme n' apprécie guère ta présence. Ironisa Thomas.

Dominic serra les poings, réprimant difficilement une envie brutale de coller son poing dans la figure du prétentieux qui lui avait tout pris. Finalement il se força au calme, songeant à sa sœur. Thomas le regarda avec mépris et se posta au bastingage, suivant la progression du Pearl.

- Nous sommes suffisamment proches. Finit il par décider. Immobilisez le navire et mettez une chaloupe à la mer.

- Bien. Répondit laconiquement Gibbs en faisant signe aux autres d'obéir.

*

Thomas s'engagea donc seul sur la minuscule chaloupe, ramant prudemment tout en s'assurant de pouvoir accéder rapidement à ses pistolets si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir à travers le brouillard qui entourait le navire et en l'occurrence, servait ses desseins il se rapprocha lentement.

*

Sur le Pearl, Dominic, les poings serrés de rage observa quelques instants la chaloupe de Thomas avant de se tourner vers Gibbs, sa décision prise.

- Fais mettre à l'eau une autre chaloupe. Je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés.

Gibbs hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se tourna vers l'homme le plus proche

- Ragetti fais descendre une barque

- Mais le Capitaine a dit … Commença le marin

- Obéis ! C'est le fils de ton capitaine et son second qui te l'ordonnent. Le coupa Gibbs.

La mort dans l'âme, Ragetti n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer et Dominic se glissa à bord

- Bonne chance Monsieur Dominic. Lui glissa chaleureusement Gibbs.

- Surveillez Norrington… Je vais le contourner. Expliqua Dominic avant de se mettre en route.

*

Thomas était presque arrivé au navire lorsqu'il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bateau était trop silencieux… trop immobile aussi. Prudent, il reposa ses rames et s'empara de ses pistolets, se laissant pousser vers le navire.

- Mais … Murmura-t-il avec une inconfortable et inhabituelle angoisse en constatant que rien ne bougeait à son approche.

L'esprit en ébullition, Thomas frémit, cherchant où il avait pu se tromper dans ses calculs…

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui exploser au visage et il poussa un cri de désespoir en comprenant enfin

*

Sur le Pearl, Gibbs et ses hommes poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant jaillir des flots le Hollandais Volant, sa silhouette monstrueuse dissipant la brume qui flottait jusqu'à présent à l'horizon.

*

Accoudée au bastingage, Julia sourit avec cruauté en apercevant la minuscule chaloupe près de laquelle elle avait fait surface.

- L'heure est venue. Se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une voix sépulcrale.

Près d'elle Marie serra de toutes ses forces le bastingage, luttant contre son impatience à l'idée d'assouvir enfin sa vengeance.

- Tommy ! S'écria Anne Elizabeth en sautillant, la poigne d'un monstre l'empêchant de passer par-dessus bord.

Sans en tenir compte la gamine se débattit avec une ardeur nouvelle avant de se tourner vers Julia et Marie

- C'est Tommy !! Je vous avais dit qu'il viendrait me chercher avec mon papa !! Il va venir et vous allez être punies ! Jubila-t-elle.

Un rictus cruel déforma la bouche de Julia et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule tentaculaire de sa fille

- Crois tu Annie ? Regarde … Regarde ce que sait faire ta maman…

- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Hurla Anne Elizabeth.

Une gifle la cueillit sur la pommette et la petite hoqueta douloureusement pendant que Julia se tournait vers le mat.

- Appelez le… Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton cruel. Que nul cri d'allégresse ne retentisse… Que nul espoir ne subsiste alors que j'appelle …. Le KRAKEN !!!

*

Sur sa chaloupe, Thomas manqua de basculer par-dessus bord alors qu'il lui semblait que les fonds sous marins étaient secoués par un tremblement de terre.

- Des récifs ici ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

A cet instant il aperçut la silhouette minuscule de Lisa et tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant qui mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'un tentacule gigantesque sortit de l'eau sous ses yeux accompagné par une puanteur qui lui fit presque tourner de l'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que …Couina-t-il d'une petite voix

*

Sur le Pearl un lourd, très lourd silence s'installa, l'équipage brutalement pétrifié par la terreur.

- Mon dieu le Kraken. Finit par dire Gibbs en se signant rapidement.

- Il … il… il en a après le Capitaine… Bredouilla Ragetti.

- Oui… Répondit Gibbs qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir une manifestation de la justice.

- Il peut nous voir ? S'inquiéta Pintel

Gibbs observa le tentacule qui se levait, agaçant l'embarcation de Thomas comme s'il s'adonnait à un jeu pervers et se décida. Mauvais ou non. Salaud ou pas… Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Kraken prendre Thomas sans rien faire.

- Armez les canons et tirez lui dessus ! Ordonna-t-il

- Mais … s'il nous voit? Renâcla Ragetti.

- Alors que Dieu nous protège. Se borna à répondre Gibbs en observant la scène.

*

Thomas tirait avec désespoir sur le tentacule qui le dominait tout en repoussant de la botte les appendices visqueux qui se pressaient sur les bords de la chaloupe. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant résonner les canons du Pearl, un boulet de canon atteignant sa cible et faisant jaillir un sang verdâtre du tentacule.

*

Tandis que Thomas et les hommes du Pearl luttaient contre le Kraken, Dominic profitait de la diversion pour parvenir jusqu'au Hollandais Volant, à bord duquel il se glissa sans encombre, usant de l'une des bouches à canon. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol et grimaça en reniflant l'humidité rance qui couvrait le sol.

*

Ignorantes de la présence d'un indésirable à bord, Julia et Marie échangèrent un regard cruel en observant le jeu du Kraken et les efforts désespérés de Thomas pour lui échapper tandis que Anne Elizabeth hurlait de terreur. Finalement, Julia leva le bras et les tentacules du Kraken s'immobilisèrent paraissant obéir à une ordre muet.

- Dis adieu à Tommy.. Souffla-t-elle à sa fille, qui prostrée, ne répondit pas.

*

Thomas sourit légèrement en voyant le tentacule se retirer avant de lâcher son pistolet, terrifié.

- Non… Pas comme ça .. Pas sans l'avoir revue… Murmura-t-il alors que le corps monstrueux de la bête sortait entièrement de l'eau, dévoilant des milliards de dents acérées.

Le jeune homme tenta vainement de se dégager alors qu'un tentacule enserrait son corps, lui broyant presque les os. Il s'éleva un instant dans les airs, son cœur cognant d'affolement puis gémit en comprenant que la bête l'avait juste soulevé pour le mettre au dessus de sa gueule qui s'ouvrait lentement avec obscénité.

Alors que la pression du tentacule autour de son corps se relâchait, Thomas gémit d'impuissance avant de crier de douleur lorsque les dents de la bête le déchiquetèrent. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse à ses lettres.

*

Sur le Hollandais Volant, Julia se tourna avec satisfaction vers Marie.

- Ma part du contrat est remplie. Te voilà vengée Marie Turner.

Cette dernière, sous le choc, hocha la tête, osant à peine regarder dans la direction de Anne Elizabeth qui gisait sur le sol, exsangue. Le cœur au bord des lèvres malgré sa satisfaction, Marie songea qu'il était heureux que la petite se soit évanouie avant de voir la fin.

- Porte Annie dans sa cabine. Ordonna Julia. Puis va dans la cale. Il y a un membre que j'aimerais récompenser. Les autres… allez voir s'il reste des âmes sur ce navire. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'épave qui avait attiré Thomas.

Marie obéit et posa délicatement la petite Lisa sur son lit avant de s'empresser vers la cale, sa charge lui semblant curieusement moins pesante à présent que sa vengeance était assouvie. Elle pénétra dans cette dernière sans hésitations, le cœur bondissant de joie au souvenir de la mise à mort de Thomas. Elle espérait qu'il avait souffert…

Dissimulé dans un coin de la cale, Dominic sentit son cœur s'arrêter en reconnaissant celle qui venait d'entrer et que les crustacés et autres fruits de mers qui couvraient à présent son corps ne suffisaient pas à rendre horrible à ses yeux. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette et à se diriger vers elle, oubliant toute la peine qu'elle lui avait infligée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, livrant le passage à une des créatures de Julia. La main sur la garde de son épée, Dominic se prépara à l'attaque, prêt à tout pour défendre sa Marie si l'autre venait à l'agresser.

Inconsciente de la présence de son mari et l'aurait elle su qu'elle s'en serait moquée, Marie se tourna vers la créature que Julia lui avait envoyé pour qu'elle la satisfasse.

- Comment puis je te satisfaire? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Sur tes pattes… Répondit le monstre d'une voix gutturale en se passant une langue tout sauf humaine sur les lèvres.

Dominic frémit avant de voir avec horreur que Marie obtempérait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il observa la créature alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans sa femme, la prenant vigoureusement.

Un gémissement de plaisir soigneusement étudié franchit les lèvres de Marie qui avait fait de la simulation une seconde nature durant son mariage avec Dominic et ce dernier se détourna, vomissant son dégoût tandis que le bruit qu'il faisait était masqué par les halètements gutturaux de la créature. Anéanti, Dominic observa la scène sans pouvoir réagir, les coups du monstre se faisant plus violents à mesure qu'une écoeurante lascivité se peignait sur ses traits déformés.

- Oui… Mérédith… Bredouilla le monstre avant de se crisper, ses pattes déformées sur les hanches encore fines de Marie.

La jeune femme réagit à peine alors qu'elle le sentait déferler en elle, son esprit se forçant à oublier le nom qu'il venait de prononcer et qui trahissait l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Sans plus attendre, son plaisir pris, la créature s'écarta, la laissant seule et pantelante sur le sol humide de la cale. Marie respira brutalement et se leva souplement, rabattant ses jupons sur ses jambes avant de s'adosser au mur. Peu importait finalement … Elle savait que bientôt, elle serait comme les autres, incapable de se souvenir … La seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier c'était l'expression du visage de Thomas lorsque le Kraken l'avait laissé tomber dans sa gueule béante.

Écœuré,Dominic ne put se retenir et sortit de sa cachette.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle… Murmura-t-il, choqué. Norrington … C'est lui qui avait raison… Tu n'es qu'une catin.

Surprise, Marie se retourna, un éclair de reconnaissance brillant dans son regard en voyant Dominic

- Ce porc est mort. Triompha-t-elle. Quand à toi je n'ai pas l'intention de te suivre.

Dominic recula, le visage rempli de dégoût.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi. Mais pour ma sœur. Où est elle ?

Marie éclata d'un rire de démente et secoua la tête

- Dominic Sparrow… Toujours aussi noble de cœur et ennuyeux … Un pauvre type que j'aurais mieux fait de fuir plutôt que d'épouser.

Le cœur brisé, Dominic secoua la tête

- En effet tu aurais du… Ou plutôt c'est moi qui ai fait une erreur.. Tu n'es qu'une catin incestueuse…

Marie éclata de rire en réponse

- Ce que tu penses de moi m'indiffère

- Je m'en doute… Répondit tristement Dominic. Je crois qu'à présent même moi je peux le comprendre… Mais s'il te reste une once d'humanité ou de décence… Dis moi où est ma sœur … Tu es vengée non ? Tu as tout détruit… Anne Elizabeth n'est qu'une gamine innocente…

Marie pesa un instant ses paroles et le fixa

- Et tu me laisseras enfin tranquille ?

- Je n'ai nulle envie de te revoir … Jamais. Répondit Dominic. Marie , je t'en supplie… Pour elle.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants, son esprit lui représentant de manière inconfortable les pleurs de la petite fille, la cruauté de Julia à son égard… A plusieurs reprises déjà elle avait craint qu'elle ne la tue. Hésitante, elle leva le visage et croisa le regard de son époux.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant … Gémit Dominic.

- Sa chambre est au bout du couloir. Finit par lâcher Marie. Prends la et va t'en.

Dominic soupira de soulagement et se précipita vers la porte avant de se raviser, se retournant lentement.

- Si tu veux m'accompagner … Tu le peux encore… Murmura-t-il en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Pas pour vivre ensemble mais pour .. Quitter cet endroit…

- J'appartiens au Hollandais Volant. Répondit Marie. Ce que tu vois est-ce que Norrington a fait de moi.

- Non… Murmura Dominic. C'est le destin que tu t'es choisi. Thomas n'y est pour rien… Et moi non plus. Adieu Marie. Je t'aimais. Souffla-t-il avant de sortir, préférant ne pas attendre qu'elle lui réponde.

Trouver Anne Elizabeth fut facile et Dominic mit peu de temps à rejoindre sa chaloupe, profitant du fait que l'équipage du Hollandais Volant était trop occupé à terrifier les rares survivants de l'épave qui les avait attiré pour faire attention à lui. Avec précautions, il déposa son précieux fardeau dans la barque et commença à ramer de toutes ses forces vers le Pearl, inquiet de l'absence de réaction de sa sœur.

*

Anne Elizabeth dans les bras, Dominic remonta maladroitement l'échelle de corde du Pearl et souffla de soulagement en retrouvant le pont du navire. Son arrivée sortit l'équipage du choc dans lequel les avait plongée l'attaque du Kraken et Gibbs fut le premier à réagir.

- Par le ciel Monsieur Dominic ! Vous l'avez ramenée…

- Oui. Répondit simplement Dominic en se penchant sur la petite. Elle respire, je crois qu'elle a subi un choc. Je vais la mettre au lit. Amenez du rhum. Ordonna-t-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

- Du rhum ? Demanda Gibbs surpris

- Pas pour elle…Pour moi… Murmura Dominic, refoulant ses larmes à la pensée de Marie.

Il fit quelques pas sur le pont, Lisa dans les bras avant de se souvenir du sourire de triomphe de Marie…

- Où est Norrington ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules

- La bête l'a emmené… On a rien pu faire.

- Oh… Répondit Dominic avec la même indifférence. Et bien… Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas si fort que ça finalement… Commenta-t-il en reprenant sa route

La voix de Gibbs l'arrêta net

- Attendez… Quels sont vos ordres Capitaine Sparrow ? Demanda-t-il, un plaisir mal dissimulé dans la voix.

Dominic ne répondit tout d'abord pas puis baissa les yeux vers la petite.

- On la ramène chez elle. A Port Royal. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix claire avant de reprendre sa route.

- Vous avez entendu le Capitaine ! Jubila Gibbs. En route !

A ces mots, l'équipage du Pearl se mit en branle à l'exception de Ragetti qui resta au bastingage, les yeux humides.

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? Lui demanda Pintel surpris.

- Il était tellement beau… Répondit Ragetti des sanglots dans la voix.

- Arrête avec tes bêtises et bouge toi. Lui intima Pintel.

Ragetti se mordit les lèvres et lança un regard triste en direction de l'endroit où avait disparu son capitaine avant d'obéir, suivant comme toujours le Pearl et son capitaine.


	22. Rires et larmes

_**Ahem ………… Voici la suite …. J'ai piteusement tenté de la faire osciller entre rires et larmes mais j'ai peur que ces dernières ne l'emportent … Ce chapitre est centré sur tous ceux qui comptent pour Thomas et la plupart du temps est vu au travers du regard de Dominic à qui j'ai tenté de donner un peu de substance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et ……….. Reviews ???? **_

**Chapitre 20**

Anne Elizabeth reprit conscience au terme de plusieurs minutes qui parurent durer des heures aux yeux inquiets de Dominic. Finalement la petite fille gémit légèrement, se recroquevillant instinctivement et cherchant à rabattre le drap sur sa tête. Dominic soupira tristement en la voyant et réprima une bouffée de colère à l'égard de Marie pour avoir infligé une telle torture à la petite fille.

- Lisa… Souffla-t-il doucement

- Ne me touchez pas !! Hurla la gamine, tandis que Dominic, surpris faisait un bond en arrière.

Un peu embarrassé, le jeune homme se força à avancer la main, touchant l'épaule de la petite.

- Non Lisa … Tu es en sécurité… Ouvre les yeux et regarde tu n'es plus sur l'autre bateau

Anne Elizabeth frissonna et un moment Dominic crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu puis finalement, le drap s'abaissa légèrement laissait voir deux yeux bleutés à l'expression terrifiée. Dominic se força à sourire joyeusement et écarta les bras

- C'est moi … Dominic… Tu te souviens de moi n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement

Anne Elizabeth ne répondit pas et serra le drap entre ses doigts, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Une expression méfiante sur le visage elle dévisagea Dominic qui recula légèrement avant de détailler la pièce. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes une expression fugace de joie s'installa sur son visage et elle se décida à parler

- C'est le bateau de Tommy ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Soulagé, Dominic hocha la tête et se rapprocha un peu

- Oui c'est le Pearl. Confirma-t-il sans s'étendre sur le fait que ce navire n'était pas « le bateau de Tommy »

- Il est venu me chercher ! Je le savais , je savais qu'il était plus fort qu'eux ! S'exclama la petite avec une adoration visible.

- Nous sommes venus te chercher. Confirma Dominic, le cœur serré à l'idée de devoir annoncer à la petite que son frère ne reviendrait plus.

Anne Elizabeth se tourna vers lui avec une petite mine hésitante

- Pourquoi il est pas là Tommy ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui est avec moi ?

Dominic avala brutalement sa salive, cherchant ses mots.

- Lisa… Il… il va falloir que tu sois courageuse… Je veux dire tu l'es déjà bien sur mais S'embrouilla-t-il en songeant que vu l'enfer qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir sur le Hollandais Volant la gamine devait sûrement l'être

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda Lisa, ses grands yeux bleus s'emplissant de larmes alors qu'elle se rappelait. Pourquoi Tommy est pas là ?

Dominic prit une grande respiration et se décida à parler, se traitant mentalement de lâche

- Il n'a pas pu venir avec nous… Il avait encore des choses à faire là bas… Il voulait punir ceux qui t'ont enlevée. Improvisa-t-il

Anne Elizabeth le fixa, la lèvre tremblante

- Mais il y avait une bête … Elle a pris Tommy ! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Dominic serra les poings et maudit intérieurement Marie, Julia et la terre entière pour avoir laissé la petite assister à ça. Avec douceur il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement contre lui

- Ne pleure pas Lisa… S'il te plait arrête. La supplia-t-il cherchant désespérément un moyen de calmer la peine de la petite

- Maman.. Gémit Lisa. Je veux maman… et papa et Tommy …

- Je sais… Soupira Dominic en la gardant contre lui. Je te ramène chez toi. Chez papa et maman d'accord ?

Lisa renifla bruyamment et nicha sa tête contre le torse de Dominic .

- Et Tommy ?

- Lisa je .. Commença Dominic la gorge serrée

- Je suis sure qu'il a tué la méchante bête ! S'exclama soudain la petite avec ferveur

- Oh Lisa… Soupira Dominic en la berçant contre lui, incapable de briser ses illusions.

- Tu me ramènes vraiment chez moi ? Sanglota la petite.

- Je te le promets. C'est Tommy qui me l'a demandé. Mentit Dominic en se sentant brusquement triste à la pensée de la mort de son cousin.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Anne Elizabeth avec un ton rempli d'espoir.

- Oui. Mentit à nouveau Dominic. Il a dit « Sparrow tu prends le Pearl et tu ramènes Lisa à la maison pour qu'elle surveille les parents »

A son grand soulagement, son mensonge calma un peu la petite fille qui se laissa allonger sans broncher. Quelques minutes après elle s'endormit, épuisée de fatigue et de chagrin. Dominic la recouvrit avec précautions et sortit sur le pont, arrachant une bouteille de rhum des mains de Gibbs pour boire à longs traits.

- Comment elle va ? Demanda Gibbs d'un ton inquiet

- Mal… Elle est perdue ce qui est .. Compréhensible, elle pleure et appelle sans cesse Norrington !! S'énerva Dominic, désespéré par son impuissance.

- Oh .. Elle l'aimait beaucoup….

- Vénérer serait plus proche de la réalité. Rétorqua Dominic. Et je … j'ai pas le courage de lui dire qu'il est mort …

Gibbs hocha la tête et Dominic le regarda avec intensité

- Tu es sur qu'il l'est ? Je veux dire il s'en peut être tiré …..

Gibbs lui reprit la bouteille et but à son tour avant de lui rendre

- Impossible Capitaine. Les gars et moi on l'a vu tomber… Direct dans la gueule du Kraken. Même ce démon de l'enfer n'a pas pu survivre à ça ! C'est comme des milliards de dents qui vous dévorent en même temps si la puanteur de son souffle ne vous a pas tué avant … Expliqua Gibbs

Dominic blêmit, prêt à vomir et se détourna

- Tais toi… Et surtout évite ce genre de détails devant Lisa. Ce sera déjà assez dur pour elle d'avoir perdu son frère inutile d'en rajouter.

- Bah techniquement c'était pas vraiment son frère… Glissa Gibbs. Alors que vous ….

Dominic lui adressa un sourire rempli d'amertume

- Je doute que le fait d'apprendre que je suis son frère suffise à consoler Lisa de la perte de ce foutu Norrington !!!

Gibbs ne répondit pas et Dominic passa une main tremblante sur son visage

- Et ses parents… Seigneur comment je vais leur annoncer que leur fils est mort à cause de ma femme …

Alors que Gibbs cherchait quoi répondre , Pintel intervint brutalement l'air fier de lui

- Sans oublier Miss Kiara après tout c'est sa femme …

- Tais toi imbécile ! Le gourmanda Gibbs avec exaspération. Miss Kiara n'a pas besoin de savoir maintenant qu'elle est veuve.

Dominic soupira tristement et fixa un point invisible à l'horizon, le cœur lourd

- Pour l'instant le plus urgent c'est de ramener Lisa chez les Norrington… Après … et bien je me chargerais de prévenir Kiara. Soupira-t-il

- Bien capitaine Sparrow ! Approuva Gibbs, savourant de pouvoir à nouveau prononcer ces mots. Allez les gars on donne de la voilure !!! Ordonna-t-il

*

Au moment précis où son frère se demandait comment il allait lui annoncer son nouveau veuvage Kiara Sparrow- Feng- Norrington manquait de peu la tête de l'homme au visage duquel elle jetait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main

- Madame… Gémit sa victime. Je vous en prie .. Vous agiter n'est pas recommandé …

Kiara poussa un hurlement de rage et lui lança un nouveau vase précieux à la tête tout en cherchant son sabre des yeux.

- Tu avais dit IMPOSSIBLE !!! Hurla-t-elle.

L'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, croisant les bras pour se protéger de la furie qui lui faisait face

- Non… juste peu probable. Tenta-t-il. C'est … c'est un miracle…

- UN MIRACLE !!!! Non mais tu te fous de moi !!! Hurla Kiara

- Madame .. Gémit l'homme. Vous allez finir par vous faire du mal… Je vous en supplie calmez vous…

Kiara respira lourdement entre ses dents serrés, gratifiant l'autre d'un regard sauvage avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège, à court de munitions.

- Ce que je veux c'est que tu m'expliques comment cette … chose a pu se produire…

L'homme la regarda interloqué

- Et bien sauf votre respect Madame cela arrive lorsque un homme et un femme…

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile en plus !! Le coupa Kiara. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment il est possible qu'il y ait actuellement un bébé dans mon ventre alors qu'à l'exception de Mai et de Kane toutes les tentatives que nous avons faites avec Sao se sont soldées par une perte !!! Cria-t-elle en frappant la table de rage.

Le vieux médecin chinois la regarda avec prudence, cherchant à estimer son degré d'énervement actuel

- C'est … la volonté des Dieux… Madame …

Kiara se força à respirer calmement tandis que la rage grondait en elle

- Et les dieux dans leur grande générosité n'auraient pas pu me donner un enfant de mon mari ?? Enfin je veux dire de Sao ?

Le médecin secoua négativement la tête, l'air navré

- Vous êtes enceinte de deux mois madame.. Peut être un petit peu plus mais sûrement pas plus de trois. J'en suis certain.

Kiara grinça des dents, songeant avec rage qu'elle pouvait plus sûrement que le médecin dater la conception

- Et tu dis qu'il ne bougera pas de mon ventre … Répéta-t-elle, le cœur serré au souvenir de ses grossesses précédentes qui n'avaient jamais passé le cap des deux mois

Le médecin se détendit légèrement et s'approcha d'elle

- Si vous … restez calme et que vous vous reposez il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne réussissiez pas à arriver à terme.

Kiara baissa les yeux sur son ventre arrondi et le caressa machinalement du bout des doigts

- Tu es sur de toi ? Je devrais peut être changer d'officiant au vu de la fiabilité renversante de tes avis … Persifla-t-elle.

- Comme vous voudrez madame mais tout mes confrères vous diront la même chose. Soupira le docteur

Kiara ne répondit pas, observant son ventre d'un air songeur

- Seigneur… Murmura-t-elle

Encouragé par son calme, le médecin reprit

- Il y a … une autre chose Madame… Je… pense enfin j'en suis presque certain … que votre grossesse est disons du même type que la dernière… enfin je veux parler de celle que vous avez menée à terme… Déclara le médecin en reculant légèrement dans l'attente d'une nouvelle explosion de rage.

Kiara leva un regard noir vers lui avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre rebondi… Trop rebondi …

- Oh non !!! Non non non !! Explosa-t-elle

Le médecin se protégea le visage instinctivement et reprit d'une petite voix

- J'ai bien peur que si Madame … Vous savez les jumeaux …. Sont signe de prospérité c'est un grand miracle et une grande chance de se voir ainsi distinguée à deux reprises par la puissante Nuwa

Kiara respira brutalement

- Sors d'ici… Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. DEHORS AVANT QUE JE NE TE TUE !!!!

Le malheureux médecin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit à la hâte, laissant Kiara seule

- Un miracle tu parles !!! Grinça-t-elle . Maudit bâtard de petit salaud de Norrington tu me paieras ça !!! J'espère bien que tu crèveras et que tu souffriras le martyr après ta mort !!!

Derrière elle, la servante qui venait aux nouvelles sursauta en l'entendant, renversant du même coup la théière qu'elle portait pour donner un prétexte à sa présence. Kiara se retourna avec hargne et l'observa

- Que veux tu Xan ?

- Le thé … Soupira la servante avant de s'approcher de sa maîtresse. Madame pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais je n'ai pu qu'entendre… Commença-t-elle en songeant que ce devait être le cas pour toute la forteresse

- Si tu t'avises de me féliciter je t'écorche vive… Gronda Kiara.

La servante blêmit et secoua la tête

- Oh non madame … je voulais juste vous dire que je connais un médecin qui vend … des potions …

Kiara haussa le sourcil et fixa sa servante

- Continue …

- C'est sans danger pour vous et ça purifie le ventre. Expliqua la servante, les yeux brillants à l'idée d'obtenir une récompense. Je pourrais vous en procurer…

Les yeux de Kiara s'écarquillèrent et elle porta les mains à son ventre en un réflexe de protection

- COMMENT OSES TU !!! S'énerva-t-elle. Comment oses tu suggérer de faire du mal à mes enfants !!!

Surprise, la servante recula

- Mille pardon je croyais … je pensais …

Kiara la frappa de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant au sol.

- Personne ne touche à mes enfants. Feula-t-elle avant d'appeler sa garde. Faites la écorcher. Ordonna-t-elle froidement. Cette femme a voulu tuer mes enfants.

Tandis que les hommes l'emportaient, Xan hurla ne comprenant pas en quoi elle méritait un traitement si cruel.

Une fois seule, Kiara respira longuement. La violence de sa propre réaction la surprenait … Elle ne voulait pas porter les enfants de Thomas… Surtout pas les siens. Mais l'idée qu'on puisse leur faire du mal ou les lui enlever était insupportable. Avec résignation la jeune femme posa les mains sur son ventre et le caressa

- Ce n'est pas contre vous… Murmura-t-elle. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu que votre père soit un autre… Tellement… Répéta-t-elle avant de commencer à pleurer silencieusement, l'absence de Sao Feng se faisant plus cruellement sentir que jamais.

*

_Une semaine plus tard_

Dominic vit avec soulagement les côtes de Port Royal se dessiner à l'horizon annonçant le terme d'un voyage éprouvant à tout point de vue. Anne Elizabeth était plus qu'étrange, la petite fille passant de la terreur la plus pure à un excès d'optimisme qui avait mis les nerfs de Dominic à rude épreuve. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui annoncer clairement la mort de Thomas et plus le temps passait plus il regrettait son insupportable cousin. Cela allait de pair avec l'évolution de ses sentiments pour Marie qu'il méprisait désormais autant qu'il avait pu l'aimer. La jeune femme lui avait brisé le cœur. Cent fois sous ses paupières alourdies par l'alcool ,il avait revu la scène où elle s'était offerte à la créature qu'il savait être son grand père… Cent fois il s'était répété les mots cruels qu'elle lui avait adressés, l'odieuse confirmation que tout ce qu'il avait cru être des moments heureux n'était en fait que des mensonges destinés à l'endormir alors qu'elle soupirait pour Thomas.

Marie avait brisé sa vie … Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il craignait qu'elle ait fait de même pour sa petite sœur dont elle avait déjà pour le moins assassiné l'enfance… Pour la millième fois, Dominic se reprocha sa stupidité et son cœur naïf qui l'avaient tout deux conduits dans les bras d'une femme qui tenait plus de la catin que de la jouvencelle qu'il avait voulu voir en elle. La voix de Gibbs le sortit de ses réflexions amères

- Capitaine. Nous sommes à Port Royal. Lâcha-t-il avec emphase.

Dominic posa un regard égaré sur le quai et se retourna vers le second

- Oh … Je, je n'avais pas remarqué… Merci Gibbs. Déclara-t-il tandis que le vieil homme souriait, heureux de ne pas subir l'éternelle rebuffade ironique de Thomas

Derrière Dominic, Anne Elizabeth piétina d'impatience

- C'est vrai on y est … Je reconnais !! C'est là qu'est ma maison !! Pépia-t-elle.

Dominic sourit, heureux de voir un vrai sourire sur son visage et lui tendit la main

- Et on va aller voir ton papa et ta maman tout de suite… Promit il.

Anne Elizabeth sourit et Dominic eut l'impression fugace de revoir son père

- Merci Dominic. Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux. T'es plus gentil qu'elle et toi au moins tu tiens tes promesses

Le cœur serré, Dominic chassa le souvenir de Marie et se força à sourire à sa sœur

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal ma chérie… Murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui en songeant que Marie ne lui avait même pas accordé un enfant… Une petite fille qui aurait eu de beaux yeux bleus comme Lisa et de long cheveux sombres. Une enfant qu'il aurait pu protéger comme il protégeait celle-ci. Chassant ses regrets, Dominic souleva doucement Lisa du sol.

- Allez Anne Elizabeth… On y va…

*

Dominic reposa la petite fille alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le perron des Norrington; un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres il recula alors qu'Anne Elizabeth se précipitait dans les bras d'Eléna en sanglotant

- Maman … Pardon Maman … J'ai désobéi pardon maman … je désobéirais plus jamais je promets pardon pardon…

Au bord des larmes, Eléna referma ses bras autour de sa fille la serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait

- Lisa … oh ma chérie … si tu savais . Commença-t-elle en laissant libre court à sa joie, embrassant sans cesse le visage de la petite fille

- Maman pardon … Répéta Lisa en sanglotant, les bras noués autour du cou d'Eléna.

- Ce n'est rien … Tu es là. Tu es là. Répéta Eléna en la serrant contre elle. Ma petite fille.

Gêné, Dominic détourna les yeux alors que James Norrington approchait laissant tomber sa canne pour serrer contre lui sa femme et sa fille, pleurant sans honte. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra brutalement alors qu'il observait les trois silhouettes étroitement enlacées et il déglutit à la pensée de la nouvelle qu'il apportait

Anne Elizabeth se serra contre Eléna ses petits bras entourant maladroitement sa mère.

- Ils étaient méchants, ils étaient tous méchants… La dame elle a dit … elle a dit que t'étais pas ma vraie maman…

D'où il était Dominic vit avec un pincement au cœur le regard rempli d'angoisse qu'échangèrent James et Eléna avant que cette dernière ne se décide à répondre

- Ma chérie… Quoiqu'il arrive tu seras toujours ma petite fille.

- Peu importe le reste tu seras toujours notre fille. Renchérit James en la serrant contre lui.

Anne Elizabeth éclata en sanglots tandis qu'elle nichait sa tête dans le cou de James , balbutiant des excuses

- Chut… Ce n'est rien… La calma doucement le gouverneur. C'est fini… Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal… Tu vas aller avec maman et elle va te faire un gros câlin. Murmura-t-il. Je vous rejoins

Anne Elizabeth renifla et tendit les bras vers Eléna qui la serra contre elle

- Merci. Articula-t-elle silencieusement à l'adresse de Dominic avant de sortir

*

James se tourna vers Dominic, les yeux brillants

- Merci de nous l'avoir ramenée… Je suppose que Thomas va nous rejoindre

Dominic se troubla, une boule dans la gorge en comprenant que le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé.

- Monsieur Norrington…

- James … Mon garçon… Appelez moi James vous êtes notre neveu

Dominic gémit douloureusement et baissa la tête incapable d'affronter le regard du Gouverneur

- Thomas ne reviendra pas. Lâcha-t-il d'un trait. Il…. Il n'a pas… Julia…Elle a lancé le …

James porta la main à son cœur et commença à trembler tandis que Dominic finissait sa phrase à regrets

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire… Sa bête… Elle l'a emmené

- Thomas … Gémit le Gouverneur. Non… non ce n'est pas possible pas comme ça… pas si tôt

- Je suis désolé… Murmura platement Dominic saisi par le chagrin de l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu maître de lui-même

James balaya l'air de sa main avant de la porter à son visage, étouffant ses sanglots

- Mon dieu Thomas….

- Il .. C'est grâce à lui si … si j'ai pu délivrer Anne Elizabeth. Expliqua Dominic le cœur serré à la pensée qu'il s'était glissé sur le Hollandais Volant à la faveur de la diversion engendrée par la mise à mort de Thomas

- Non…. Gémit James.

Impuissant , Dominic détourna pudiquement le regard en entendant les sanglots déchirants de James avant de sentir une vague de désespoir l'envahir en entendant la voix claire d'Eléna

- James… Que se passe t'il ?

Le gouverneur passa une main égarée dans ses cheveux et balbutia

- Oh non … Eléna … Eléna…

Sa femme blêmit et fit un pas dans sa direction, la main sur le cœur

- James … Réponds…

Le Gouverneur releva brutalement le visage, fixant sa femme avec chagrin

- Thomas est mort. Lâcha-t-il

Dominic sursauta choqué par la franchise brutale de son oncle tandis qu'Eléna étreignait douloureusement son cœur

- Non… Souffla-t-elle. C'est impossible… Il n'est pas mort… Je l'aurais su , je l'aurais senti …

James rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière pour maîtriser ses larmes avant de répondre la voix brisée

- Si Eléna … c'est le … le Kraken il.. Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, sanglotant sans pouvoir se retenir

Anéantie, Eléna le fixa quelques instants avant de rétorquer d'une voix forte

- NON !! Peu m'importe tes Kraken et autres créatures de cauchemar…. Mon fils n'est pas mort !!! Tu as compris !! THOMAS N'EST PAS MORT !!! Hurla-t-elle

La gorge serrée, Dominic vit James se tourner vers lui , le suppliant d'un regard noyé de chagrin

- Ma tante .. Ils .. Les hommes … Ils l'ont vu….Balbutia-t-il, le cœur brisé par le chagrin qu'il avait causé malgré lui

- Tais toi !!! Le coupa Eléna . Thomas n'est pas mort. Mon fils … Je suis sa mère … S'il était mort je l'aurais senti…

- Eléna… Souffla James en tendant le bras vers elle. Je t'en prie…

- NON !!!! Rétorqua Eléna . Quand notre … quand notre petite Elizabeth nous a été reprise… Je .. Je l'ai senti. Sanglota-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je sais … Thomas n'est pas mort tu entends !!! Il ne l'est pas !!!!

Tétanisé, Dominic vit James Norrington refermer ses bras autour de sa femme, sanglotant comme un enfant dans son cou

- Eléna… S'il te plait … s'il te plait … Gémit il douloureusement

- Non. Rétorqua sa femme d'une voix tremblante en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Thomas n'est pas mort. Je le sais.

Impuissant, James regarda Eléna s'éloigner de lui

- Vous vous trompez … Déclara-t-elle sur le ton d'une évidente simplicité aux deux hommes qui l'observaient avec pitié. Vous verrez il sera bientôt là avec une fille à son bras … Et il… Il… Bredouilla-t-elle en pleurant. Il dira qu'il a été retardé parce que les bras de cette fille étaient trop chauds. Compléta-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme

- Mon dieu Eléna… Soupira James

- Non…. Non … James je ne veux plus t'entendre que notre fils est mort … Refusa Eléna. Je vais … je vais veiller Lisa…

Impuissant, James baissa son bras alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce et sanglota douloureusement avant de se souvenir de la présence de Dominic

- Dominic … S'il te plait … Reste… Le supplia-t-il à demi. Je.. Je ne peux pas assumer seul… Elle refuse d'entendre … Je t'en prie… Reste un peu ici… Ramène nous un peu de vie…

Ému; Dominic hocha la tête et prit gentiment son oncle par le bras

- Tant que vous voudrez… Je resterais…

James renifla , toute sa superbe de gouverneur envolée alors qu'il ne subsistait plus de lui qu'un homme accablé de chagrin

- Merci… Tu sais ta mère … Elizabeth elle serait fière de toi. Bredouilla James avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa femme

Une fois seul, Dominic songea avec amertume que sa mère n'aurait aucune raison d'être fière d'un fils incapable de trouver les mots pour consoler des parents aussi cruellement touchés

- Bon dieu Norrington… Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça… Mais si seulement tu n'étais pas mort … Soupira-t-il en observant avec détresse la pièce autour de lui, se demandant combien de temps il pourrait supporter l'intolérable chagrin de James Norrington et le déni de sa tante….


	23. Chaleureuses retrouvailles

_**Coucou !!! Bien voilà donc la suite avec le retour de Thomas et donc l'arrivée dans la fic de Jack & Liz (vous aviez tous deviné forcément lol) Donc ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition. Beaucoup de dialogues. Peu d'action. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même …Au passage merci à Pistélia pour sa review !! On a beau dire ça fait plaisir :! Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 21**

Il eut l'impression agréable de flotter quelques instants avant de sentir la morsure de milliers de lames acérées...

Un rouge épais recouvrit toutes ses perceptions, effaçant jusqu'à la douleur. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Julia demandant comment Annie avait pu s'enfuir et il tenta de sourire en comprenant que sa soeur était sauve

Puis vinrent le silence et le noir.

*

Sur la plage dont le Purgatoire avait désormais l'apparence, la petite fille jouait à faire des châteaux, sculptant le sable en poussant de petits cris ravis à mesure qu'elle voyait se dessiner les contours des bâtiments qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer en fonction des histoires que sa maman lui racontait le soir pour l'endormir. Son père lui avait quand à lui montré comment mouiller le sable pour le façonner. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours comment ses parents pouvaient connaître des choses aussi étranges que celles dont ils lui parlaient longuement, évoquant des histoires de bateaux, de boulets de canon et d'autres aventures rocambolesques. Bien sur elle savait que ses parents et elle ne vivraient pas pour toujours ici et au fil des conversations surprises elle s'était forgée la conviction qu'ils étaient des sortes de roi et reine en exil, loin d'un monde extérieur aussi inaccessible qu'étranger à ses yeux. Son père lui avait dessiné sur le sable les contours de ce monde, lui désignant telle place comme l'Angleterre, telle autre comme Port Royal ( elle aimait bien cette dernière parce que c'était celle où sa maman lui avait dit avoir rencontré son papa ) tandis qu'Elizabeth lui parlait de ce qu'elle appelait "histoire" mais que la petite ingurgitait au même titre que les récits fabuleux de princes et de princesses que sa maman lui racontait. Elle jeta un petit regard vers la maison qu'ils habitaient, cherchant à savoir si ses parents avaient fini leur conversation avant de décider que ce n'était pas le cas.

La petite fille se leva ensuite en sautillant et se dirigea vers la plage, ravie à l'idée de faire une surprise à ses parents en traçant sur le sable les prénoms de ceux dont ils lui parlaient souvent et qui étaient les autres enfants de papa et maman: son frère Dominic et sa soeur Kiara dont ses parents conservaient précieusement les images dans des petits cadres. La petite fille s'empara d'un morceau de bois pour tracer les lettres que sa mère ou son père lui apprenaient patiemment au fil des jours avant de s'immobiliser en voyant une grosse forme noire étendue sur le sol. S'armant de son morceau de bois comme d'une épée ( une autre des leçons de son papa) elle se rapprocha de la chose et regarda avec curiosité la masse de cheveux noirs qui surmontaient sa tête. Un instant elle caressa l'idée de s'entraîner à frapper dessus avant de réaliser que la chose non identifiée avait une forme humaine. Surprise, la petite fille se précipita vers sa maison appelant à grands cris ses parents

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack sortit de la maison suivi en catastrophe par Elizabeth qui réajustait sa robe, une moue contrariée sur le visage

- Papa , Maman il y a quelqu'un ! Glapit la petite, surexcitée par sa découverte

Ses parents échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil dont elle ne comprit pas le sens et Jack ramassa son pistolet, y glissant une balle

- Reste avec ta mère Eve. Ordonna t'il

- On te couvre. Répondit Elizabeth en glissant son bras autour des épaules de la petite fille qui la regarda, inquiète

- Maman...

- Ne t'en fait pas. La rassura gentiment Elizabeth en regardant Jack avancer vers le rivage

L'arme prête à faire feu, Jack s'approcha du corps, plissant les yeux à mesure que la forme se précisait

- Oh bugger... Marmonna t'il. Tout ... mais pas LUI !!!

A cet instant, Thomas bougea légèrement, clignant les yeux devant la lumière irréelle qui baignait le Purgatoire

- Je ne suis pas mort ? Demanda t'il à mi voix, tâtant ses membres, surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur

- Norrington... Grinça Jack. Puis je savoir par quel miracle tu es arrivé ici ? Enfin quand je dis miracle.....

- Mon oncle ! S'exclama Thomas ravi. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir !

Jack fixa le jeune homme inquiet de la signification que pouvait avoir sa présence tandis que derrière lui, Elizabeth poussait un cri de surprise

- Thomas ?

Les yeux du jeune Norrington glissèrent rapidement sur Elizabeth et un sourire séducteur joua sur ses lèvres

- Elizabeth... Toujours aussi ravissante

- Ne commence pas Norrington ou je te jure que si tu n'es pas encore mort tu le seras dans quelques instants. Gronda Jack

- Et bien , vivre ici n'adoucit pas le caractère de toute évidence. Ironisa Thomas

Elizabeth s'interposa vivement entre eux, le regard brillant

- Comment nous as-tu trouvé Thomas ? Et où sont les autres ? Est-ce que tu es venu avec le Pearl ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton vibrant d'espoir à l'idée que peut être, leur réclusion forcée prendrait fin avant le terme fixé par Tezcatlipoca

Thomas s'assombrit brièvement et secoua la tête d'un air navré

- Je ... je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici

Jack et Elizabeth échangèrent un nouveau regard et Jack reprit la parole

- Tu peux développer un peu Norrington ? Où étais tu avant de te réveiller ici ?

- C'est peut être une hallucination. Suggéra Elizabeth en regardant Thomas d'un air de doute. Ce ne serait pas la première

- C'est Eve qui l'a vu en premier. Souligna Jack

- J'étais dans la gueule d'une affreuse bestiole. Commenta Thomas. En vérité, je m'attendais à être mort ... Pas à refaire surface ici mais ça me va.

- Une bestiole .... Répéta Elizabeth en palissant

- Quel type de bestiole ? Demanda Jack en même temps

Thomas soupira

- Le genre avec des grosses tentacules et une gueule puante avec des tas de dents qui font mal.

- Le Kraken ! S'écrièrent en même temps Jack et Elizabeth tandis qu'elle baissait la tête, une expression fugace de remords sur le visage.

- Si vous le dites ... Commenta Thomas. Bref, elle m'a mangé et je me suis retrouvé ici ..

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas ... de moyen de repartir ... Déclara Jack horrifié.

Cette fois Thomas marqua un temps d'arrêt, son visage s'emplissant de consternation à mesure que la réalité faisait jour en lui. Il n'était pas mort ... Mais il n'était plus non plus vivant, puisqu'il était prisonnier du Purgatoire au même titre que ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui

- Non... Répondit il d'une voix blanche

Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Trésor je crois que la vie va devenir beaucoup moins plaisante d'un coup...

- Trop aimable ... Rétorqua Thomas. Si vous croyez que j'ai demandé à être là...

- Maman ... Chuchota brusquement la petite fille. C'est qui ?

Elizabeth lança un regard d'avertissement à Jack et se baissa vers sa fille avec un sourire rassurant

- C'est ton cousin ma chérie. Il ... il est venu nous voir .. Thomas voici Eve notre fille. A Jack et à moi. Précisa-t-elle rapidement en fixant Thomas.

- Oh ... Murmura ce dernier en détaillant le petit visage encadré de boucles châtaines. Bonjour Eve

- Mon nom en entier c'est Eve Sparrow. Précisa la petite en le fixant de ses calmes yeux bruns

Thomas se releva légèrement et rencontra le regard de Jack. Il ne put retenir un sourire à la pensée que tout comme Lisa, la fille d'Elizabeth ignorait l'identité de son véritable père

- Sparrow oui... Je n'en doutais pas ... Ironisa-t-il avant d'apercevoir la grande cabane que Jack et Elizabeth s'étaient bâtie. Et bien... Vous vous êtes installés.. Commenta-t-il. Un vrai paradis cette île finalement... On a déjà Eve il ne manque qu'Adam. Gloussa-t-il.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Elizabeth lui lançait un regard furibond

- La ferme Thomas !!!

- Sujet sensible on dirait Marmonna Thomas.

La main ferme de Jack se referma sur son épaule et le pirate le regarda, les mâchoires serrées.

- Je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à nous raconter Norrington... je doute que le Kraken t'ai mangé par hasard.

Thomas déglutit

- Toujours aussi chaleureux votre accueil... Pas étonnant que personne ne vienne vous voir ...

- Thomas... Intervint Elizabeth. S'il te plait ...

Thomas la regarda un bref instant et soupira en lisant la lueur avide qui brillait dans son regard. Plus que de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, elle brûlait d'avoir des nouvelles de ses enfants...

- Est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose à boire ici ? Demanda-t-il à Jack.

Le pirate eut un sourire sans joie

- On a tout ce que l'on peut désirer Norrington... Le dieu de Tia traite bien ses prisonniers... La seule chose qui nous manque c'est la liberté... Souffla-t-il avec un regard nostalgique vers l'horizon.

Thomas marqua un temps d'arrêt, terrifié à l'idée de ce que Jack sous entendait ...

- Papa .. Il te ressemble ... Gloussa Eve qui ne quittait pas Thomas des yeux.

Jack se détendit légèrement et se pencha sur la petite

- Bien sûr mon trésor ... C'est le fils de ma soeur on a le même sang... du moins en partie... Parce que honnêtement il a un côté détestable ... Sûrement un héritage des Norrington.

- Amusant ... Rétorqua Thomas qui avait retrouvé sa langue. Le Gouverneur pense quand à lui que ça me vient des Sparrow.

- Thomas. Coupa Elizabeth. Suis nous à l'intérieur et raconte.

*

L'instant d'après, Thomas découvrait avec un serrement au coeur l'intérieur des Sparrow dans lequel trônaient des dizaines de Pearl miniatures tous plus détaillés les uns que les autres. Jack intercepta son regard et prit la parole d'un ton las

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire de son épée ici...

Thomas garda un silence gêné tandis qu'Elizabeth glissait son bras autour de la taille de Jack, le visage empli de culpabilité. Le pirate s'en aperçut et se pencha vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres

- Je ne parlais pas de mon autre épée trésor... Murmura-t-il pas assez bas toutefois pour que Thomas n'entende pas.

- Oh je vois ... Charmante existence en fait... Ironisa-t-il

- Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives oui. Répondit froidement Jack en lui tendant une bouteille de rhum. Maintenant commence par nous expliquer ce que tu as fait à Julia pour qu'elle lance sa bestiole sur toi. Exigea-t-il tandis que Eve venait se pelotonner contre sa mère, sans quitter Thomas du regard.

Le jeune homme soupira et but une longue rasade

- Immonde. Commenta-t-il.

- Norrington... Ma patience est à bout...

- Étonnant que vous soyez si pressé quand on sait que vous avez encore combien ? Dix ans devant vous ? Plaisanta Thomas

- Je crois que je vais trouver de quoi occuper mon épée finalement ... Grinça Jack.

- D'accord... En fait, je n'ai rien fait à Julia... je veux dire, elle est ... horrible ... Avec toutes ses tentacules et ses crustacés c'est ...

- Je crois qu'on a compris Thomas. Coupa Elizabeth en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Eve.

Jack soupira lourdement et coupa la parole à Thomas, agitant ses mains en signe d'agacement

- Norrington...

- Oui oui... Répondit Thomas. C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...

- Si tu essayais le début ? Suggéra Elizabeth

Thomas lui lança un regard noir et se décida

- D'accord... En fait tout est arrivé à cause de Marie ...

- Marie ? Interrogèrent en même temps Jack et Elizabeth

- Oh je vous en prie ne faites pas semblant de ne pas la connaître ! Je parle de cette maudite Marie Turner enfin Sparrow

Jack se crispa tandis qu'un sourire joyeux éclairait le visage d'Elizabeth

- Dominic s'est marié ? Ont ils des enfants ? Demanda t'elle une lueur avide dans le regard

- Non. Trancha sèchement Thomas. Et vous pouvez me croire c'est mieux comme ça .. Bref , alors que j'étais à Tortuga , Marie est venue me rejoindre sur le Pearl pour profiter de mes faveurs... C'était il y a quelques mois déjà

Elizabeth marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea Thomas

- Profiter de tes faveurs ???

- Oui... Allons Elizabeth il est impossible que vous vous ne vous souveniez pas de ce que ça fait... Susurra Thomas tandis que Jack faisait un effort visible pour se contenir

La jeune femme accusa le coup et le fixa incrédule

- Mais tu n'as donc aucun scrupule !

- Aucun. Confirma Thomas. Du moins en ce qui concerne le plaisir... Quand à Dominic, ce n'est pas ma faute si cet imbécile est incapable de satisfaire sa femme... Enfin le défi aurait été difficile à relever pour n'importe qui attendu l'enseignement dont a bénéficié Marie. Pavoisa Thomas

- Norrington. Grinça Jack. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens d'en finir avec toi

- Peut être que c'est le fait que je sois déjà mort ou non mort ou... S'interrogea Thomas à voix haute

- Ton état ne nous intéresse pas Thomas. Le coupa Elizabeth. Que s'est il passé après ?

- Oh je crois que vous êtes bien placée pour savoir comment nous avons occupé la nuit. Ironisa Thomas avant de se taire sous le regard haineux dont le gratifia Jack

- Est ce que Dominic est au courant de ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Dans ce cas il a eu raison d'en finir avec lui. Intervint Jack qui brûlait de faire la même chose

- Oui Dominic l'a appris, mais pas par moi. Et ce n'est pas lui qui a fait un pacte avec Julia mais Marie... Cette pauvre fille était persuadée que je l'aimais

- Ce qui bien sûr était faux quelle surprise... Railla Jack. Et comment la femme de Dominic a t'elle pu s'imaginer ça ?

- Elle voulait que je l'emmène avec moi. Soupira Thomas. Mais je n'allais pas l'emmener et briser le coeur de ce cher Dominic. Se moqua t'il

- Comme si ça t'importait. Grogna Jack entre ses dents

- Mais bien sur que ça m'importe! S'exclama Thomas en jouant les outragés. Bref ...Marie a apparemment mal pris la chose et elle est allée voir Julia ... Mais avant ça cette garce a enlevé ma soeur

Jack et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard surpris

- Soeur ?

Thomas se crispa légèrement et se tourna vers Jack.

- En quelque sorte. C'est Tia qui l'a apportée à mes parents. Il y a cinq ans. Elle s'appelle Anne Elizabeth. Ajouta t'il en fixant le pirate droit dans les yeux

Du coin de l'oeil, Thomas vit Elizabeth étreindre la main de Jack tandis que ce dernier retenait son souffle

- C'est ?

- Oui. Confirma Thomas

Une expression de soulagement mêlée de culpabilité passa sur le visage de Jack et il se pencha vers lui

- Comment est elle ?

- Belle. Sourit Thomas. Elle a de grands yeux bleus et les cheveux aussi sombres que les vôtres. Elle est très courageuse. Mes parents l'adorent. Et moi aussi. Ajouta t'il

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux tandis qu' Elizabeth lançait un regard d'excuses à Thomas , sa main caressant légèrement le bras de Jack

- T'es malade papa ? Demanda Eve en voyant la pâleur du pirate

Jack rouvrit les yeux et lui caressa la joue, le regard triste

- Non ma chérie. Ça va. La rassura t'il avant de se tourner vers Thomas. Est ce qu'elle sait ? Je veux dire que je l'ai...

- Non. Répondit Thomas. Pour elle elle est ma soeur. Enfin ...Grimaça t'il. Vu que Marie l'a enlevée pour la livrer à Julia..... C'est comme ça que c'est arrivé... Dominic, l'équipage et moi nous étions en route pour aller la chercher quand la bestiole m'a attaqué ...

- Quoi ! S'affola Jack fou d'angoisse. Mais ...

- Elle n'y est plus. S'empressa de le rassurer Thomas. Avant de perdre connaissance j'ai entendu Julia demander comment elle avait pu s'enfuir. Je suppose que c'est Dominic qui l'a sortie de là. Il est beaucoup venu voir mes parents vous savez... Il prenait des nouvelles de la petite même si pour Lisa il n'est qu'un cousin

Elizabeth sourit à Jack et lui serra plus fort la main tandis que le pirate répondait à son étreinte, se cramponnant à elle

- Elle est heureuse vous savez. Déclara Thomas. Elle reçoit la meilleure éducation possible et je la vois souvent.. Je lui parle des pirates... parce que... oh vous connaissez l'opinion du Gouverneur à ce sujet. Grimaça-t-il

Jack ne répondit pas et adressa un remerciement muet à Eléna pour veiller sur sa fille et se tourna vers Thomas, les questions lui brûlant les lèvres. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait savoir sur elle ... Comment était elle ? Lui ressemblait elle ? Aimait elle l'océan ? Saurait elle le pardonner d'avoir préféré Elizabeth à elle ? Comprendrait elle ? Et était elle vraiment sauve ? Ou alors avait elle coulé avec le Pearl et Dominic , emportée par le Kraken après la mort de Dominic ?

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Murmura doucement Elizabeth, lisant ses angoisses dans son regard. Si il était arrivé quelque chose, elle serait ici avec Dominic.. Comme lui. Ajouta t'elle en désignant Thomas

- Je crois pas que Julia puisse faire quoique ce soit contre le Black Pearl. Intervint Thomas. En fait il semble que aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Julia ne peut pas voir le Pearl, nous lui avons échappé un nombre incalculable de fois durant ces cinq dernières années. Se vanta t'il

- On dirait pourtant qu'elle a fini par t'avoir. Ne put s'empêcher de grincer Jack, agacé par les vantardises de Thomas

Le jeune pirate grinça des dents et lança un regard hostile à Jack

- Parce que j'ai baissé ma garde... Pour sauver Lisa

Jack et Elizabeth échangèrent un nouveau regard dont Thomas ne comprit pas la signification puis Elizabeth regarda Thomas

- Et Kiara ? Était elle là elle aussi ?

Thomas déglutit légèrement, brusquement mal à l'aise

- Non, non... Kiara a coupé tout les ponts avec mes parents depuis qu'ils ont accepté de prendre Lisa. Cette petite garce prétend qu'elle ne veut rien savoir de la bâtarde de son père

Jack blêmit tandis qu'Elizabeth serrait inconsciemment Eve contre elle

- Maman c'est quoi une bâtarde ? Demanda la petite fille en levant ses grands yeux marrons sur sa mère

- Un vilain mot. Répondit Elizabeth. Un mot que ta soeur ne devrait pas employer Grinça t'elle

Jack se crispa de colère et fixa Thomas

- Qu'est devenue Kiara... Hormis le fait qu'elle déteste ma fille... Est elle toujours avec ce ... Commença t'il

- Qui ça Feng ?Demanda Thomas d'un ton léger. Il est mort.

Jack et Elizabeth échangèrent un nouveau regard, maîtrisant mal leur satisfaction à la nouvelle

- Bien. Commenta Jack. Et ? S'est elle mariée ?

- Oui........ Avec Feng. Répondit Thomas d'une toute petite voix

Cette fois Jack et Elizabeth eurent une expression consternée qui le fit sourire

- Je croyais qu'il était mort ...

- Oui mais ils se sont mariés il y a un peu près cinq ans, lorsque Kiara a réalisé qu'elle était disons fertile. Expliqua Thomas

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, semblant prête à pleurer et se reprit

- Elle, je veux dire, ils ont eu des enfants ?

- Oui des jumeaux. Kane et Mai. Un garçon et une fille. Répondit Thomas. Mignons si on peut dire, attendu que l'identité du père ne fait aucun doute.. De vrais petits sauvages... Ils tiennent une épée mieux que Dominic. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter

- Mais... si Feng est mort.. Tenta Elizabeth. Qui s'occupe d'eux ? Est ce que Dominic a pris sa soeur sous sa protection ?

Cette fois Thomas ne réussit pas à se retenir et éclata de rire

- C'est plutôt Dominic qui aurait besoin de la protection de Kiara et non l'inverse... Vous la sous estimez. Elle n'a besoin de personne et elle a repris les affaires de Feng. Elle commande l'Empress maintenant et je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour elle. Du reste Dominic refuse de lui parler depuis qu'elle a épousé Feng

- Seigneur... qu'est devenue notre famille.. Soupira Elizabeth

Jack ne répondit pas et la serra contre lui tandis que Eve regardait ses parents avec inquiétude

- Kiara... s'est elle remariée ? Demanda Jack

Thomas se racla brutalement la gorge

- Gibbs est insupportable. Déclara t'il brusquement. Moralisateur, impertinent..

- Qu'est ce que tu nous caches Norrington ?Le coupa Jack

- Rien du tout

- Tu n'as pas répondu pour Kiara. Est elle toujours seule ? Demanda Elizabeth avec inquiétude. Thomas, elle va bien n'est ce pas ?

Thomas poussa un long soupir résigné, comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à leur cacher la vérité

- A la mort de Feng ses "vassaux" ont exigé qu'elle se remarie… ce qu'elle a fait…

- Bon dieu qui a t'elle épousé !! S'exclama Jack. Qui que ce soit ça ne peut pas être pire que Feng !

Thomas s'éloigna prudemment

- Moi. Dit il d'une petite voix, surveillant les mains de Jack

- Quoi ? S'étrangla presque Elizabeth

- J'avais tort. Grinça Jack. Ça pouvait être pire finalement

- Beau papa ! S'outragea Thomas

Elizabeth passa une main tremblante sur son front et fixa Thomas

- Tu as dit que... les hommes de Feng l'avait forcée à ... prendre un nouvel époux.. Je... tu l'as aidée n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu l'as épousée. Demanda t'elle avec espoir

Thomas suivit avec inquiétude les mouvements de Jack avant d'inspirer profondément

- Rassurez vous elle ne m'aime pas. Notre mariage est plus un arrangement en fait... Mon nom et mon appui en cas de besoin en échange de...

- De quoi ? Gronda Jack

- De .Commença Thomas. Je enfin jusqu'à un certain point c'est un vrai mariage ...trois nuits par an

Cette fois Elizabeth le regarda avec dégoût

- Toi et ma fille vous... vous ..Oh comment as tu osé ?

Thomas sourit d'un air charmeur

- Et bien techniquement j'ai fait un peu comme avec vous, même si je pense m'être encore amélioré avec les années.. Du reste si vous voulez le constater par vous même... Attendu que ce doit être lassant , cinq ans avec toujours le même parte..

Le coup de poing de Jack le coupa net et Thomas se frotta la joue

- Je l'avais pas vu venir celui là..

- Toi... Je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai confié MON navire, pensant que tu pouvais faire un pirate acceptable et toi tu as ... avec MA fille !!! Rugit Jack

- Oui et avec votre femme aussi. Précisa Thomas avec un sourire moqueur. Et croyez moi aucune ne s'en est plaint

Eve regarda la scène, les sourcils froncés

- Papa pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Norrington… Gronda Jack. Comment peux tu …

- Kiara avait besoin d'un mari, moi d'une femme. Et puis sur le moment ça m'a paru être une bonne idée …

- Seigneur ma petite fille… Gémit Elizabeth les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh ça va ! S'agaça Thomas. Il y a pire !!! Et elle a eu le choix .

- Pire !!! S'exclama Elizabeth. Et qu'est-ce qui est pire que de devoir se… se vendre ?

- D'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aurait de toute manière pas aimé avec l'obligation de lui faire des enfants que le dit nouveau mari pousserait ensuite à devenir les héritiers de Feng au détriment de Mai et de Kane. Répondit Thomas du tac au tac.

Jack respira brutalement et fixa Thomas

- En gros tu lui as rendu service en échangeant ta protection contre du .. Du …

- Du sexe. Compléta Thomas. Et aussi une totale liberté. Et l'assurance que jamais je ne me dresserais contre elle.

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air songeur tandis que Jack s'efforçait de contenir sa colère

- Si … Eve toi vous alliez faire un tour ? Suggéra le pirate

Thomas blêmit en comprenant qu'une rossée l'attendait et il lança un regard suppliant à Elizabeth, sachant au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas le cœur de frapper un homme qu'il admirait autant que Jack Sparrow.

- Non… Répondit lentement Elizabeth. Je crois que .. Kiara est assez grande pour faire ses choix. C'est une mère .. Et même si je ne cautionne pas le principe j'aurais sans doute agi comme elle.

Jack la regarda en fulminant

- Trésor !! Ce n'est pas Kiara la coupable mais lui … Enfin il lui a fait du chantage !!!

- Je suis un pirate !! Répondit Thomas. Kiara aussi . Du reste que croyez vous que n'importe quel homme aurait exigé d'elle si elle avait refusé ma proposition ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il se serait contenté de trois nuits par an ?

- En somme tu lui as fait un cadeau. Lâcha Jack avec une ironie glaciale.

- Oui. Répondit Thomas. Je sais que vous la voyez toujours comme une petite fille mais Kiara est devenue … Une femme magnifique. Admirable. Du gâchis vraiment que ce vieux pervers en ait profité aussi longtemps. N'importe quel homme aurait agi de la même façon à ma place. Vous pouvez me battre pour ça mais vous ne changerez pas l'évidence.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement, un sourire ironique que Thomas détesta, le même que celui que Kiara arborait toujours en sa présence

- Oh… Mais un détail m'échappe Thomas… Toi, le … le si séduisant pirate… Tu t'es senti obligé de mettre une condition à votre mariage… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir épousée puis séduite ?

Jack laissa échapper un gloussement et se tourna vers Thomas.

- Peut être parce que … Ma chère si chère, si tendre et si ardente

- Norrington !!! Intervint Jack

- … Elizabeth votre fille n'est pas comme vous …Elle est fidèle à la mémoire de Feng. Notez que je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais cette idiote l'aimait. Et contrairement à vous elle n'est pas du genre à oublier son amour. Finit Thomas avec ironie

Elizabeth rougit violemment et baissa rapidement les yeux vers Eve

- Oh je .. Je …

- Tu vas trop loin Norrington !! Rugit Jack

Thomas se retourna vers lui, affectant un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir

- Non. C'est vous qui allez trop loin !! Vous me reprochez mon marché avec Kiara alors que d'autres auraient exigés cent fois plus !!! Vous me reprochez le malheur de Dominic alors que si cet imbécile avait eu un peu plus de fougue sa femme ne se serait pas détourné de lui !! Vous me reprochez d'avoir couché avec votre femme alors qu'elle appelait des caresses parce que VOUS l'aviez trompé avec Julia !!! Vous me donnez des leçons de morale alors que l'un comme l'autre vous vous êtes donnés à d'autres !!! Ça fait cinq ans que j'honore notre accord !!! Cinq années que je supporte votre équipage incompétent et ce Gibbs de malheur qui juge chacun de mes actes !! Cinq ans que je passe des commandes à cet idiot de Dominic pour arranger ses affaires d'argent !!

Thomas s'arrêta, à bout de souffle tandis que Jack et Elizabeth échangeaient un regard surpris.

- J'en ai assez. Grinça Thomas. Et je ne vous parle pas de Tezcatlipoca qui veut m'enchaîner comme le dernier de ses larbins … Je suis libre moi. Je choisis mon destin . Kiara a choisi d'être ma femme. Et oui j'ai marchandé. Parce que je suis un pirate. J'espérais que vous au moins vous comprendriez…. Explosa Thomas en claquant la porte derrière lui

Restés seuls, Jack et Elizabeth se regardèrent, Elizabeth serrant contre elle Eve pour la rassurer.

- Je crois que le pire… c'est maintenant. Soupira Jack.


	24. Tezcatlipoca abat son jeu

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas …. Et la solution de son emprisonnement du même coup… (la petite chose que vous aviez oublié dans votre calcul )**_

_**Sara : merci pour ton comm mais je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions (hem désolée)Tu auras un début de réponse à travers les actes de Thomas et de Kiara...**_

_**Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre . J'espère qu'il vous plaira , bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 22**

Thomas releva le visage, fixant avec dépit l'horizon. Trois jours. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il avait rejoint les Sparrow au Purgatoire et il avait l'impression qu'un siècle venait de s'écouler… Jack n'avait pas menti en lui annonçant qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, la nourriture se trouvant facilement dans ce qui semblait de prime abord être un paradis terrestre mais qui s'avérait finalement être la prison la plus sure qu'il ait jamais vu. Après son entretien houleux avec les Sparrow à qui il avait annoncé son mariage (et les conditions de ce dernier ) Thomas avait craint un moment que Jack ne trouve un moyen de le tuer mais la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Elizabeth l'avait de toute évidence calmé puisque malgré une tension palpable, il n'était rien arrivé depuis.

Thomas soupira et fixa une fois de plus l'horizon observant les vagues qui léchaient la plage d'une beauté surnaturelle sur laquelle il se trouvait. Dès le premier jour passé sur cette dernière il avait tenté de partir à la nage sous le regard goguenard de Jack qui l'avait laissé faire et lorsque Thomas s'était heurté à un mur invisible, il avait compris pourquoi…. Depuis, il n'avait pas retenter l'expérience, maudissant silencieusement Tezcatlipoca qu'il savait au fond de lui-même être responsable de sa réclusion.

Un bruit de pas léger retentit derrière Thomas et il sourit gentiment en découvrant le petit visage curieux de Eve.

- Papa et maman ils font ça tout le temps aussi. Annonça-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Thomas dont le regard se posa brièvement sur la porte fermée de la cabane en songeant qu'il y avait de toute évidence plein de choses que Jack et Elizabeth faisaient tout le temps … A commencer par le sexe … Un grognement frustré lui échappa à cette idée alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se passait en ce moment même derrière les murs de bois… C'était surprenant que Eve n'ait pas encore de frère ou de sœur vu l'application que ses parents semblaient mettre à faire l'amour. Peut être qu'ils pourraient envisager un roulement pour Elizabeth parce que…

- Regarder la mer. Répondit Eve, coupant court à ses réflexions qui prenaient un tour salace. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Thomas soupira, cherchant une réponse acceptable pour la petite fille, conscient que Jack et Elizabeth la protégeaient de la malédiction que Tezcatlipoca avait jeté sur leur famille depuis sa naissance. Il baissa les yeux sur Eve, notant les traits bien dessinés de son visage et se fit une fois de plus la réflexion que de ses deux demis sœurs, c'était plus à Kiara qu' à Marie qu'elle ressemblait (ce qui selon lui était une bonne chose )

- Parce que j'aime l'océan. Répondit il finalement.

- C'est-ce que papa dit aussi. Pourquoi tu veux partir Thomas ? Lui demanda-t-elle après un instant de réflexion

- Pourquoi penses tu que je veux partir ? Répondit Thomas, surpris par sa clairvoyance.

- Pasque ça se voit. Lui déclara Eve. Mais moi je suis contente que tu sois là….

Thomas sourit et glissa sa main dans les boucles châtaines de la petite fille.

- C'est gentil ça …

- Dis Thomas … Si tu restes… Commença Eve avec un petit air naïf

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais me marier avec toi quand je serais plus grande ? Demanda Eve en le fixant de ses grands yeux bruns avec sérieux.

Thomas retint un petit rire et s'accroupit devant elle

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe dans les histoires de maman… Il y a un prince qui vient chercher la princesse et qui l'emmène avec lui…

Thomas sourit, pestant intérieurement contre l'acharnement à raconter des histoires stupidement romantiques à leurs filles que semblaient partager toutes les mamans

- Mais tes parents et toi vous ne vivrez plus ici quand tu seras plus grande. Souligna-t-il

- Ça veut dire que tu voudras pas te marier avec moi ? Demanda Eve dont la lèvre commença à trembler de manière alarmante. C'est pasque tu me trouves pas jolie ?

Cette fois Thomas la regarda avec sérieux, maudissant Elizabeth et ses histoires

- Bien sur que si je te trouve jolie Eve, mais j'ai déjà épousé une princesse. Répondit il gentiment. Je suis le mari de Kiara, ta grande sœur . Tu te rappelles ? Demanda-t-il en étouffant un rire à la pensée de la tête que ferait Kiara en se voyant qualifiée de « princesse »

Eve réfléchit quelques instants

- Oui mais Kiara elle est vieille !! Finit elle par lâcher

- Tout comme je le serais quand tu seras grande. Répondit Thomas en contrôlant mal son fou rire.

- M'en fiche, je me marierais avec toi quand même. Rétorqua Eve avec un air buté.

- Hors de question. Intervint la voix tranchante de Jack, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Eve va voir maman c'est l'heure de ta leçon.

La petite fille baissa la tête

- Je vois pas pourquoi je dois apprendre tout ces trucs. Ça sert à rien

- Ça te servira un jour. Répondit Jack

- Je préférerais que tu me montres comment se battre avec l'épée. Ou rester avec Thomas et toi.. Tenta la petite.

- Non à la première et non à la seconde. Répondit Jack d'un ton ferme. Maintenant vas y .

Eve poussa un soupir dépité qui rappela douloureusement Anne Elizabeth à Thomas et commença à retourner vers la maison où sa mère l'attendait.

- Thomas-tu viendras me voir ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir . Tu me raconteras encore une histoire ?

- Oui. Si tu veux. Répondit le jeune homme, amusé par le regard noir que lui lança Jack.

Une fois les deux hommes seuls, Jack siffla entre ses dents

- Ne t'approche pas d'Eve, Norrington. Jamais.

Thomas sursauta et lui lança un regard de biais

- J'étais juste gentil avec elle

- Je sais ce que tu faisais mais comme il apparaît que nous allons devoir te supporter encore longtemps, je n'ai pas envie de voir ma fille s'amouracher de toi en grandissant .

- C'est vrai que je suis irrésistible. Se vanta Thomas.

- Tu m'as pris MA femme. Tu as épousé MA fille. Hors de question que ça recommence avec Eve dans dix ou vingt ans. Marmonna Jack.

- Je compte bien ne plus être ici quand Eve sera en âge de trouver un mari. Rétorqua Thomas.

- Oh vraiment ??? Et comment comptes tu réussir ce tour de force ? Se moqua Jack. Ça fait cinq ans qu'Elizabeth et moi nous essayons !!

- Apparemment y 'a pas que ça que vous essayez. Marmonna Thomas Si il existe un chemin pour venir ici, il en existe forcément un pour repartir. Rétorqua Thomas, agacé

- Et bien préviens nous quand tu l'auras trouvé surtout … Grinça Jack

Les deux hommes gardèrent ensuite le silence et Thomas le brisa brutalement, avide de conversation

- Vous apprenez le maniement des armes à Eve ? Vous ne l'aviez pas fait pour Kiara.

- Évite de parler de Kiara, Norrington. Cracha Jack. Pour Eve nous voulons qu'elle soit capable de se défendre … Si nous avions appris à se battre à Kiara, jamais elle ne se serait donnée à Feng

- Jack… Soupira Thomas. Vous ne l'accepterez jamais n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire mon mariage avec elle …

- Je rêvais d'un autre destin pour ma fille. Rétorqua Jack. Une autre vie que celle qu'elle s'est choisie, d'abord avec Feng puis avec toi ensuite.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer … Elle ne m'aime pas. Ironisa Thomas Par contre, elle adore ce que je lui fais…

Jack se retourna vers lui et le saisit brutalement par le col

- La ferme Norrington !!!Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour que tu me racontes les fantasmes écoeurants que tu nourris envers ma fille

A demi étouffé, Thomas posa un regard vitreux vers Jack

- Peux plus… res .. Pirer.. Gargouilla-t-il

Jack desserra son étreinte avec une moue écoeurée et le fixa

- Dis moi pourquoi tu es ici . Je veux la vraie raison .

- Mais je ne sais pas ! Répondit Thomas en tentant de reprendre son souffle

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Norrington. Depuis cinq ans de nombreux marins ont du être dévorés par le Kraken et pas un seul d'entre eux n'a atterri ici. Pourquoi es tu là ? Si c'est pour Elizabeth je te préviens tout de suite que…

Jack ne termina pas sa phrase surpris par le brusque fou rire de Thomas

- Parce que vous croyez que … Que je pourrais … Elizabeth ? Désolé mon oncle, votre femme est délicieuse mais elle n'a rien d'inoubliable. Se moqua Thomas.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ? Grinça Jack. Il y a bien une raison.

- Tezcatlipoca. Finit par lâcher Thomas.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il veut… enfin il s'est mis en tête qu'il avait besoin de moi …. Commença Thomas

- Comme si tu pouvais être utile à quelque chose. Marmonna Jack

- Trop aimable… Enfin toujours est il qu'il me poursuit depuis des années… Il m'envoie ses .. Soldats …

- Tia ? Demanda Jack, ravi au fond d'avoir de quoi réfléchir.

Thomas secoua la tête

- Pas seulement… En fait c'est plutôt moi qui vais visiter Tia pour ses charmes .. C'est une vraie tigresse… Commenta-t-il

- As-tu fait autre chose que de te servir de mon navire pour basculer des filles !! S'agaça Jack

- Oui. Et ce n'est en rien différent de ce que vous faisiez avant d'épouser Elizabeth… Voir même après. Glissa Thomas.

- J'aime Elizabeth.

- Et moi j'aime toutes les femmes. Rétorqua Thomas

Jack le regarda d'un œil noir

- Tu dis que Tezmachin te poursuit … Explique

Thomas garda le silence un moment et regarda Jack qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Si il y avait quelqu'un à qui il avait envie de raconter ce qu'il dissimulait depuis si longtemps c'était bien au pirate qu'il admirait depuis son enfance. Le seul qui ait réussi à mettre son père en échec….

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours été là autour de moi… Je veux dire, lorsque j'étais enfant… Il y avait cette vieille femme … Elle me parlait, elle me racontait des légendes… Elle disait que j'étais promis à un grand destin

- Bah voyons. Ironisa Jack.

Thomas lui lança un regard blessé et reprit, tendu

- Je n'en ai jamais parlé avant … Lorsque j'ai été en âge de connaître une femme, c'est elle qui a fait mon éducation…

- Dégoûtant. Commenta Jack

- Pour moi toutes ces choses… Je veux dire ce que vous avez appris sur lui lorsque nous étions tous ici allaient de soi… Et une fois que j'ai pris le commandement du Pearl… Il a commencé à m'approcher.. Pour que je devienne un de ses hommes… Seulement j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jack surpris. De ce que je sais , la contre partie est alléchante

- Oui… L'immortalité. Soupira Thomas. Seulement à quoi sert l'immortalité sans la liberté ?

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête, pour une fois d'accord avec le jeune homme

- Alors il m'a envoyé plus de signes… Des jaguars, des hommes, des femmes…Soupira Thomas. Je les ai tous combattus… Alors… Il a fait en sorte que Lisa en paie le prix… Pour m'attirer…

Jack se crispa, dissimulant son inquiétude pour l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais serrée dans ses bras

- Tout ça pour m'envoyer ici. Ragea brusquement Thomas.

- Qu'en pense ton père ? Se força à demander Jack

- Le Gouverneur ne sait rien de ce que je viens de vous dire. Répondit Thomas. Ce n'est pas le genre de père auquel on se confie. Du moins pour moi, pour Lisa c'est différent.

Jack ne répondit pas, songeant aux longues heures passées à argumenter avec Elizabeth qui lui soutenait que le jeune Norrington était moins mauvais qu'il le pensait. Qu'il avait un cœur et un certain code de conduite… Qu'il était aussi seul que Jack avait pu l'être.

- Pourquoi crois tu que ce dieu t'ai envoyé ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Thomas.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu savais mais ce que tu croyais. Souligna Jack

- Non je n'en sais rien … Mentit Thomas qui songea brièvement à l'histoire de lune noire ou de soleil que lui avait servi Amalia

A cet instant, comme s'il avait attendu le meilleur moment pour se manifester ( ce qui était probablement le cas) la voix de Tezcatlipoca s'éleva au Purgatoire faisant sursauter Jack qui posa la main sur son épée tandis que le visage de Thomas s'emplissait de résignation

- _N'en as-tu vraiment aucune idée Thomas Norrington ? _S'amusa Tezcatlipoca

- Jack ? Demanda la voix tendue d'Elizabeth tandis que le pirate s'empressait de la rejoindre

- Non aucune. Répondit Thomas

- _Allons nous savons tout les deux ce que tu fais ici … _Susurra Tezcatlipoca. _Es tu prêt à me servir ? _

- C'est donc bien pour ça que tu t'es arrangé pour m'envoyer ici ? Ragea Thomas.

- _Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait Thomas Norrington…. Ce sont tes choix qui t'ont conduit en ce lieu. Ton libre arbitre… _Se moqua Tezcatlipoca.

Thomas accusa le coup et blêmit brièvement avant de se reprendre

- C'est faux tu as envoyé Amalia à Marie !! Puis Marie à Julia !!!

- _Mais c'est toi qui a planté la graine Norrington… Tu aurais pu choisir de renvoyer Marie Turner dans les bras de son mari… Mais au lieu de ça tu as tiré profit de sa venue… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas-tu en as profité pour la rabaisser et l'humilier… _

Thomas rougit brutalement au souvenir de sa nuit avec Marie et se tourna avec hargne vers l'horizon

- Pourquoi tu ne te montres pas qu'on en finisse !!!

- _Pourquoi le ferais je ? Est-ce moi qui se retrouve coincé dans cet endroit avec une femme qui ne cédera plus jamais à mes avances et un homme qui me méprise ? _

Thomas jeta un regard furieux en direction de Jack qui haussa les épaules tandis qu'Elizabeth resserrait Eve contre elle.

- C'est toi qui a fait en sorte que Lisa soit enlevée !! Ragea Thomas

_- Non. C'est Marie. C'était son choix d'accepter de payer le prix exigé par Julia en échange de ta vie. Je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire … Ricana Tezcatlipoca. Si tu avais laissé cette enfant là où elle se trouvait, tu ne serais pas là. Tu as choisi de tenter de la sauver … _

- Et je ne le regrette pas. Répondit Thomas d'un ton sombre.

Tezcatlipoca garda le silence un instant tandis que Thomas continuait

- Toutes tes machinations ne mènent à rien … Tu n'as jamais influé mon destin. Personne ne le peut .

- _Crois tu ? _Demanda Tezcatlipoca d'une voix aux inflexions doucereuses. _Depuis des années j'influe le destin de ceux qui t'entourent dans le but de te gagner à ma cause … De t'offrir un aperçu de ce que tu pourrais posséder si tu rejoignais mes rangs _

_- Vous voulez dire si j'acceptais de devenir votre esclave !!! _

- _Différents termes, mêmes résultats Thomas. Je t'ai offert tout ce que tu pouvais désirer … _

- Vous ne m'avez rien offert du tout ! S'insurgea Thomas. Tout ce que je possède c'est MOI et MOI SEUL qui me le suit procuré.

- _Ah oui ? _S'amusa Tezcatlipoca. _Serais tu capitaine si JE ne t'avais pas offert le Black Pearl ? _

Jack serra les poings à cette mention tandis qu'Elizabeth posait une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Non. Murmura-t-elle à mi voix.

- C'est mon oncle qui me l'a offert. Parce que j'étais le seul capable de le reprendre après que tu l'aies envoyé ici !!! Ragea Thomas. Tout ça pour assouvir une prétendue vengeance !!

_- Le destin d'un homme s'accomplit toujours… Sparrow a eu le choix . Et comme toi il a fait son choix … Quand à ce que je t'ai offert Thomas… Penses tu réellement que la main de l'amiral a trouvé seule son chemin ….. _

- Quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth. Quel amiral ?

Sous le regard surpris de Jack, Thomas devint livide à ces mots.

- Je ne sais pas trésor. Glissa-t-il à Elizabeth. Mais vu la réaction de Norrington lui il sait …

_- Tais toi !! Hurla presque Thomas. _

Un rire cruel lui répondit et Elizabeth se serra contre Jack

- _On dirait que tu es prêt à m'écouter à présent … _

- On dirait surtout que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Tenta d'ironiser faiblement Thomas. Que veux tu ?

_- Sers moi… Jure de me procurer l'amulette que je cherche et je te rendrais à ton monde …_

- Et si je refuse ?

_- Alors tu resteras ici jusqu'à la fin des temps et même au-delà. Répondit Tezcatlipoca. Tu y vivras seul après leur départ… Poursuivi, harcelé par tes démons … Ne prétends pas que tu n'en as pas Thomas… Je connais ton cœur… Mieux que tu ne le connais toi-même …. _

Thomas accusa le coup et blêmit un peu plus tandis que Jack s'approchait de Thomas, lui frôlant le bras.

- Norrington… Souffla-t-il , un peu inquiet devant la pâleur de cendres du visage du jeune capitaine

_- Oh… Touchant. Se moqua Tezcatlipoca. Il te hait .. Il te méprise mais pourtant il veut t'aider … Pauvre petit Sparrow dans une cage dorée … Va t'en SPARROW !!! Tu n'as aucune place dans ce marché !!! _

Jack sentit un vent violent le repousser vers Elizabeth qui poussa un cri tandis que Eve commençait à pleurer silencieusement

Thomas sentit des larmes inconfortables perler à ses cils tandis qu'il ne cessait de se répéter les mots de Tezcatlipoca

- Si j'accepte. Murmura t 'il. Laisse les venir avec moi….

- Oh Thomas.. Souffla Elizabeth, touchée

Un rire mauvais salua la demande de Thomas et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que Tezcatlipoca ne les laisserait jamais partir avant le terme fixé. Jack arriva à la même conclusion et il étreignit la main d'Elizabeth

- Je ne regretterais jamais trésor. Lui murmura-t-il. C'est toi et moi ou aucun de nous.

- _Tu n'es plus en mesure de négocier Norrington. _Confirma Tezcatlipoca. _Je te laisse le choix. L'éternité ici ou la liberté… de me servir. _Se moqua-t-il

Thomas s'immobilisa comme frappé par la foudre

- Pourquoi… pourquoi moi ?

_- Parce que ton destin est de me servir ou de disparaître Thomas Norrington. Ainsi a-t-il été écrit. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ce qui est plus fort que toi…. _

- Je l'ai déjà fait !! Je t'ai déjà combattu ! Tenta Thomas d'une voix mal assurée

- _Non… Tu as rejeté mes offres… Si tu avais accepté alors… Je t'aurais offert tout ce que tu désirais… Même la liberté des Sparrow … Même cette chose que tu t'efforces de cacher à tous y compris à toi-même … _

- Tais toi !!! Hurla à nouveau Thomas.

Un rire cruel résonna de nouveau faisant frémir Elizabeth

_- Ainsi tu en as conscience … Je n'en étais pas certain… _

- Je ne suis pas un serviteur !! Je n'ai pas de maître ! Glapit Thomas

- _Tu as une heure pour faire ton choix. _Rétorqua Tezcatlipoca. _Utilise ton « libre arbitre » à bon escient cette fois … Et rappelle toi Thomas Norrington. Si tu avais été moins fier je t'aurais tout offert, même l'immortalité … A présent la seule chose que je te propose c'est ta liberté…. En quelque sorte. _Se moqua le dieu. _Une heure….. _

Anéanti Thomas se laissa retomber sur le sable, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues tandis que Jack s'approchait maladroitement de lui

- Norrington… Murmura-t-il avant de reculer, frappé par l'expression du visage du jeune homme qu'il avait toujours connu maître de lui-même .

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Déclara Thomas d'une voix brisée. Jamais.

- Je sais. Répondit Jack en posant une main sur son épaule

Thomas se dégagea de son étreinte comme s'il l'avait frappé et lui lança un regard vide

- Non vous ne savez pas. Répondit Thomas en s'éloignant

Jack s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'Elizabeth le retint

- Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider Jack… Je sais que tu le voudrais pour .. Pour ta sœur. Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette décision pour lui.

Jack fixa Elizabeth avant de reporter son regard vers la silhouette agitée de tremblements de Thomas, le cœur serré de pitié

- Je comprends son dilemme tu sais… Rester ici sans espoir ou bien repartir et abandonner sa liberté.

- Dans les deux cas il devra y renoncer. Murmura Elizabeth. La question est de savoir si ce qui l'appelle là bas est plus fort que sa fierté.

Jack referma son bras autour des épaules d'Elizabeth et la serra contre lui

- Dans le cas de Norrington… Je crois qu'il n'a rien dans l'autre monde ou dans celui-ci… Murmura-t-il tristement

Elizabeth eut un sourire sans joie

- Au contraire Jack… Seulement … je doute qu'il obtienne ce qu'il convoite…

Jack la regarda avec surprise

- Tu le sais ?

- Je crois oui. Répondit Elizabeth en fixant Thomas.

- Pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien ! S'exclama Jack

- Parce qu'il ne l'admettra jamais. Répondit Elizabeth. Pauvre garçon….


	25. Le choix de Thomas

_**Lol vala la suite et donc la décision de Thomas… **_

_**Merci Elysabeth pour tes 2 comms !! Il me semble que tu avais déjà commenté Seul .. Donc si tu es la même , merci de ta fidélité, si non merci quand même**_

_**Bonne lecture et … reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 23**

Assis sur la plage du Purgatoire, à l'écart des bavardages inquiets de Jack et d'Elizabeth, Thomas réfléchissait.

Une heure.

Il n'avait qu'une heure pour prendre la décision la plus importante de toute son existence. Un peu moins maintenant pour savoir s'il souhaitait repartir dans l'autre monde ou rester ici … Quinze ans avec Jack et Elizabeth avant d'être seul pour une éternité de fantômes ou alors repartir et affronter ces mêmes fantômes. Il était assez lucide pour admettre que dans ce monde ou dans l'autre il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il était venu à désirer par-dessus tout.

Thomas crispa sa mâchoire et se laissa aller en arrière, imperméable au sable qui recouvrait son veston. S'il restait ici, il n'aurait plus à se battre, il n'aurait plus à faire semblant … Plus à dissimuler. S'il repartait le jeu recommencerait. Et il savait en son fort intérieur que quoiqu'il fasse cela ne changerait rien à sa défaite. Les yeux clos Thomas songea brièvement à sa mère, à sa peine avant de revenir au point qui le taraudait depuis des années à présent. De cela dépendait sa décision. Rester ou repartir…. Abandonner ou espérer encore…

Il en était là de ses réflexions, incapable de se décider lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Jack et Elizabeth, notant leurs deux silhouettes enlacées. Rester serait un enfer. Repartir serait un enfer. En colère après lui-même, Thomas maudit sa propre bêtise qui l'avait conduit à devoir abandonner quoiqu'il décide son bien le plus cher : sa liberté. Quoiqu'il fasse, Tezcatlipoca gagnerait et s'imposerait à lui… C'était insupportable.

Agacé, Thomas commença machinalement à écrire ses réflexions sur le sable, cherchant à ordonner ses pensées tout en songeant avec amertume que le Gouverneur aurait été ravi de le voir utiliser ses propres méthodes de réflexion qu'il avait passé des années à tenter de lui inculquer. Il resta longuement ainsi, le vent balayant parfois les mots à mesure qu'il les écrivait jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth pose doucement la main sur son épaule

- Ça va être l'heure Thomas …

Surpris, il sursauta et rencontra le regard rempli de compassion de son ancienne amante.

- As-tu pris une décision ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux sur le sable.

- Non. Répondit Thomas

Elizabeth se pencha un peu plus et le regarda avec tristesse

- Que de choses écrites ici …

Thomas la regarda tout d'abord avec incompréhension avant de se souvenir de la liste qu'il avait commencé et qui peu à peu avait pris la forme d'une nouvelle lettre, une lettre qu'il n'enverrait jamais cette fois. Tandis qu'Elizabeth se penchait instinctivement, cherchant à lire, il balaya le sable de sa botte, effaçant ce qui restait des mots et des pensées de la dernière heure, puis il releva le visage. Il avait pris sa décision.

Elizabeth lut sa résolution et jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le sable à nouveau lisse

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Ce n'est pas si important. Plaisanta Thomas. Des bêtises, des anecdotes …

- Sans doute. Répondit Elizabeth qui avait eu le temps de saisir quelques mots. Mais c'est-ce qui fait ta vie non ? Il me semble que ça te parait suffisamment important pour que tu les écrives … à quelqu'un en particulier. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te racontes ainsi …

Thomas lui adressa un sourire forcé

- Voyons Elizabeth, je raconte mes exploits à qui veut bien les entendre. Et dieu sait qu'il y en a à raconter. Pavoisa-t-il. Par conséquent ceci n'avait aucune importance . Et ne vaut ni la peine que j'en parle ni la peine que vous en parliez à qui que ce soit. Ajouta-t-il.

- En d'autres termes tu me demandes de me taire. Traduisit Elizabeth

Thomas soutint son regard et reprit

- Quelque soit ce que vous pensez avoir deviné ça n'a pas pour moi l'importance que vous semblez lui accorder. Répliqua-t-il fermement.

Elizabeth ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix de Tezcatlipoca résonna brutalement, le dieu ne cachant pas la note de triomphe qui faisait vibrer sa voix

- _Ton temps est arrivé à son terme Thomas Norrington. J'attends ta réponse . _

Thomas prit une grande inspiration tandis que Jack et Eve rejoignaient Elizabeth, le pirate posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

_- Répond ! Exigea le Dieu_

Thomas ferma brièvement les yeux avant de laisser son regard glisser sur le sable où s'inscrivaient quelques minutes plus tôt les mots d'une nouvelle lettre. Un sourire forcé aux lèvres, le jeune homme songea à la dernière missive qu'il avait envoyé… Peut être que dans l'autre monde une réponse l'attendait … Une seule fois. Une réponse pour une fois. S'il restait ici il ne saurait jamais…

- J'accepte ton offre. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton contraint.

Un rugissement secoua le Purgatoire et Tezcatlipoca reprit la parole, sa voix exprimant une satisfaction malveillante

- _Ainsi finalement tu acceptes de me servir_.

Thomas se crispa et échangea un regard avec Jack, lisant dans ce dernier une pitié qui lui fit plus mal que la jouissance du Dieu

- On dirait que je n'ai guère de choix. Répondit il

- _Enfin tu acceptes ton destin Thomas Norrington… Enfin tu acceptes de me servir et de me donner ce que je désire. _

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Grommela Thomas qui regrettait déjà sa décision.

- _Fais tes adieux Norrington….Ensuite je t'expliquerais comment tu me serviras. _

Elizabeth se leva à la hâte et étreignit brutalement Thomas

- Tu as fait le bon choix. Souffla-t-elle. Quoique tu veuilles… Ici tu n'avais aucun espoir

- Là bas non plus. Répondit Thomas.

- Si… Sinon tu serais resté. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Jack regarda le jeune homme et baissa les yeux avant de lui tendre la main à regrets

- Veille sur le Pearl Norrington. S'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon navire je t'arracherais la tête moi-même

- Charmant. Commenta Thomas en souriant légèrement avant de se pencher vers Eve. Au revoir Eve… Je dois partir mais nous nous reverrons d'accord ?

- C'est vraiment obligé ? Demanda la petite. Que tu partes ?

- Thomas était juste en visite tu sais. Intervint Jack tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers le jeune homme

- Thomas dit … dit à Dominic et à Kiara que … que nous. Commença-t-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres, submergée par l'émotion à l'idée que bientôt, Thomas retrouverait le monde et les êtres chers dont Jack et elle seraient privés dix années encore.

- Je leur dirais… Souffla Thomas avant de disparaître brutalement

Eve poussa un petit cri et Jack soupira lourdement

- C'est fini… Il est reparti… Déclara-t-il tandis qu'Elizabeth lui adressait un visage bouleversé. Bientôt ce sera notre tour mon ange. Notre tour à tout les trois. La consola-t-il en la resserrant contre lui.

- Je sais… Répondit Elizabeth.

- Et puis tu t'imagines vraiment supporter Norrington pendant dix ans ? Tenta de plaisanter Jack.

Cette fois Elizabeth sourit franchement et se serra contre lui

- Non merci

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Répondit Jack en prenant la main de Eve. Tu le reverras trésor. C'est ton cousin après tout

- Oui… Murmura Eve, les larmes aux yeux.

*

Il eut l'impression de flotter quelques instants, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche alors qu'il finissait la phrase qu'il était en train de dire avant d'atterrir lourdement sur un matelas.

- Pas au point ton système. Grinça-t-il à l'adresse de Tezcatlipoca

_- Te voilà revenu dans ton monde servant. _

- Je sens que je vais détester ça. Ragea Thomas, serrant les poings d'impuissance

- _Je compte sur toi pour trouver le premier l'amulette de la Lune. _Enchaîna Tezcatlipoca dans sa tête.

- Et où je dois trouver ce truc ? Demanda Thomas.

- _Crois tu que j'aurais besoin de toi si je savais où elle se trouve !!! _Hurla Tezcatlipoca dans sa tête.

Thomas porta une main tremblante à son crâne, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir sous l'effet de la douleur fulgurante

- Pas la peine de crier comme ça … Je ne suis pas sourd. A quoi elle ressemble cette amulette ? Et pourquoi « le premier » ?

- _D'autres la cherchent… Ils ne doivent pas la trouver avant toi… Pour l'amulette… Tout ce que tu dois savoir est qu'elle en pierre de lune….. _

- Bah voyons… très original… une amulette lunaire en pierre de lune. Se moqua Thomas.

- _Trouve la… _Souffla le dieu avant de se retirer, laissant Thomas seul dans l'endroit où il l'avait projeté.

Le jeune homme se massa les tempes et siffla entre ses dents, agacé mais pourtant intrigué par la requête de Tezcatlipoca… Le dieu l'avait poursuivi, harcelé tout ça pour lui demander de trouver une vulgaire pierre ? Il n'y croyait pas … Se promettant de mener ses propres recherches sur l'utilité d'une telle amulette, Thomas se décida à regarder autour de lui.

Le décor lui parut d'emblée familier mais aussi différent. Perturbé par les derniers événements et encore un peu surpris de se découvrir en vie, Thomas s'approcha de la grande armoire et l'ouvrit, retrouvant avec plaisir l'odeur délicate de la violette dont Elizabeth (et il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier son usage) aimait à s'asperger.

- Le Pearl… Murmura Thomas avec un franc sourire cette fois.

Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il découvrit le fatras qui encombrait la pièce à commencer par la table de travail. Avec une moue dégoûtée, Thomas souleva une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide et se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée

- Qui a osé toucher à mes affaires ! Beugla-t-il

Un silence s'installa sur le pont tandis que les hommes se retournaient dans sa direction, Thomas notant avec un plaisir pervers l'expression horrifiée de Gibbs

- Alors répondez !! Ordonna-t-il. Et cessez de me regarder comme si vous aviez vu un fantôme

Gibbs déglutit et s'approcha avec réticence de lui, conscients des regards de l'équipage posés sur lui.

- Ca…ca pitaine Norrington ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la bouteille de rhum qu'il tenait dans sa main espérant être dans un mauvais rêve ou dans un délire alcoolique

- Lui-même ! Vous pouvez toucher mais je vous préviens pas les parties délicates… Celles la je les réserve aux soins d'une putain. Répondit Thomas.

Gibbs tendit un doigt tremblant dans sa direction et l'enfonça légèrement dans son bras.

- Il … il est vraiment revenu… Murmura-t-il, anéanti

- Surtout continuez à cacher votre joie Gibbs. Ironisa Thomas avant de se retrouver serré brutalement par Ragetti

- Il est revenu ! S'écria le marin. Je savais qu'il était pas mort qu'il était plus fort que toutes les bêtes !! Je le savais !!

Thomas se crispa légèrement tandis qu'il subissait l'étreinte de Ragetti

- Ragetti…. Je n'aime toujours pas les hommes … Glissa t'il d'un ton amusé

L'homme s'écarta légèrement, le regardant tout d'abord sans comprendre avant de rougir brutalement

- Je … non capitaine … C'est que ça a été atroce depuis que vous n'étiez plus là. Pleurnicha-t-il tandis que Pintel et Gibbs levaient les yeux au ciel avec agacement

- Et bien je suis revenu. Répondit Thomas. Oui … je suis revenu. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La mine allongée, Gibbs s'approcha de lui

- Que … que… comment …

Cette fois Thomas se retourna avec hargne, l'œil noir

- Pas grâce à votre aide en tout cas. J'ai trouvé que les tirs de canons se faisaient attendre lorsque j'étais aux prises avec le Kraken… Mais nous réglerons ça plus tard. Pour l'instant … Où sommes nous ?

- Port Royal. Lâcha Gibbs d'une voix blanche

- Lisa ?

- Le Capitaine Sparrow l'a sauvée et l'a ramenée. Répondit Gibbs

Thomas marqua un léger temps d'arrêt

- Le … Quoi ???

- Le Capitaine Dominic Sparrow. Répondit Gibbs

- Oh . Cet imbécile s'est décidé à se trouver un navire finalement ? Ironisa Thomas d'un ton qui se voulait léger

- Non… Il commande le Black Pearl. Répondit Gibbs en déglutissant légèrement

- En mon absence … Même si je ne me souviens pas avoir donné un ordre de cette nature. Mais je suis revenu Gibbs il faudra vous y faire.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, défiant le jeune homme du regard tandis qu'il espérait de tout cœur Dominic suffisamment installé pour conserver la place que l'autre revendiquait

- Au fait Jack et Elizabeth vous saluent. S'amusa Thomas.

Cette fois Gibbs ne put réprimer un mouvement de joie dans sa direction

- Vous les avez vu ???

- J'étais au Purgatoire Gibbs. Martela Thomas. Alors oui, je les ai vus. Eux et la fille d'Elizabeth. Eve. Grimaça-t-il

- Ouch… Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Gibbs

- Comme tu dis… Soupira Thomas. Bref ils vont bien et de ce que j'ai pu voir ils passent leur journées à faire l'amour. Pour le reste Jack m'a demandé de prendre soin de son navire. Et je compte bien le faire.

Gibbs frissonna en comprenant la menace implicite de la phrase du jeune homme tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers les quais

- Suivez moi Gibbs et dites moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite

- Bah… On vous a vu être attrapé par le Kraken puis Dominic a ramené sa, votre sœur et nous sommes rentrés ici. Expliqua Gibbs avant de regarder Thomas. Il vous a vraiment mangé ?

- Dévoré plutôt. Continuez. Qu'avez-vous dit à ma mère ?

- Bah on vous croyait mort… Murmura Gibbs d'une toute petite voix

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas attardés pour en être sûrs, ça je crois que j'ai compris. Ironisa Thomas.

- Comment êtes vous sorti du Purgatoire ? Demanda Gibbs, retenant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : pourquoi Thomas et pas Jack ?

- J'ai négocié… Je reste le meilleur Gibbs. Fanfaronna Thomas. Maintenant mettez de l'ordre dans ma cabine. Je vais chez le Gouverneur. Ordonna-t-il.

*

Sur le chemin qui menait à la demeure du Gouverneur, Thomas prit de profondes inspirations, savourant l'odeur de crasse mais aussi de vie qui baignait Port Royal et s'amusant des visages surpris des passants qu'il croisait

Finalement il arriva devant la maison où il avait grandit et ne put retenir un sifflement surpris en découvrant le grandes tentures de velours noirs qui recouvraient toutes les fenêtres et la porte

- Mère s'est surpassée cette fois… Murmura-t-il en agitant le heurtoir.

Le vieux domestique qui lui ouvrit la porte poussa un hurlement et Thomas le traita mentalement d'imbécile avant de se précipiter au salon, duquel provenait des bruits de sièges repoussés à la hâte. Sans attendre de se trouver nez à nez avec son père l'épée à la main, Thomas ouvrit les deux battants et s'avança dans la pièce avec nonchalance

- Pas la peine de s'affoler, ce n'est que moi. Déclara-t-il

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde les occupants de la pièce semblèrent transformés en statues puis Dominic lâcha le verre qu'il tenait tandis qu'Anne Elizabeth se précipitait vers le nouvel arrivant

- Tommy !! Je le savais !! Je savais que tu gagnerais ! S'exclama la petite, aux anges tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras, recevant du même coup l'étreinte farouche d'Eléna

- Thomas … Mon fils … Murmura Eléna, les larmes aux yeux. Oh merci … merci .. Qui que ce soit qui t'ai ramené….

Thomas ne répondit pas, le cœur serré en pensant à la dette qu'il avait contractée pour vivre ce moment et ceux qui suivraient et serra sa mère contre lui de son bras libre.

Pétrifié James Norrington regarda sa femme et sa fille pleurer, Eléna embrassant les joues de Thomas sans arrêter de parler, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche. Le Gouverneur se crispa brutalement et porta discrètement la main à son cœur, brusquement pris d'une vive douleur qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Thomas s'aperçut de son silence et de son immobilité et le regarda avec une pointe de déception

- Désolé Père… Ce n'est pas encore cette fois que vous serez débarrassé de moi. Se moqua-t-il.

James secoua la tête et la releva d'un air digne

- Comment peux tu croire … Mon Dieu Thomas nous t'avons cru mort !

- Et bien tout le monde s'est trompé. Répondit le jeune homme en faisant asseoir sa mère.

- Mais où étais tu !! S'exclama James

Thomas se raidit légèrement et fixa un point invisible

- Avec Jack et Elizabeth. Et leur fille. Enfin pas Kiara, Eve.

- Seigneur Thomas … Mon fils .. Je suis… Commença James qui n'avait jamais pu oublier son passage au Purgatoire.

- Pas la peine d'en parler. Coupa Thomas. Sachez juste que Jack et Elizabeth vont bien et leur fille aussi. Ils ont impatients de revenir.

Anne Elizabeth frissonna brusquement et fixa Thomas.

- C'est qui Jack ? Demanda-t-elle, tremblante au souvenir de Julia passant son temps à hurler ce prénom en lui affirmant qu'il s'agissait de celui de son père.

- Personne. Répondit rapidement Eléna en la caressant.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et ne releva pas tandis que Dominic s'approchait de lui , le serrant brutalement dans ses bras

- Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Norrington.

Thomas reçut son étreinte avec une pointe de surprise puis Dominic le relâcha

- A cause de ta mère. Elle a assez souffert comme ça

- Oh … Tu me rassures, un instant j'ai cru que tu m'aimais bien. Ironisa Thomas

Un silence flotta quelques instants dans la pièce puis tous se mirent à parler en même temps avant que Thomas ne se tourne vers Dominic, l'urgence dans la voix

- Tu as prévenu Kiara ?

- Je comptais y aller après… Je me suis dit que c'était pas pressé vu que …

- Qu'elle me déteste. Je sais. Compléta Thomas avec indifférence avant d'aller se servir un verre

- Tommy ? Demanda Lisa.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Tu comptes prendre un bain ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

Surpris, Thomas la regarda sans comprendre avant de réaliser qu'il portait encore les vêtements qu'il avait lorsque le Kraken l'avait englouti (à se demander comment les vêtements étaient encore en bon état d'ailleurs… enfin il avait vu plus étrange…)

- Je vais prendre un bain. Annonça-t-il

Eléna qui le couvait du regard se leva à cette annonce

- Bien sur mon chéri… je vais dire à Margot de te le préparer et .. À manger aussi tu dois avoir faim et un bon lit et …. Commença-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer de soulagement

Thomas sourit et s'approcha d'elle

- Ne pleurez pas Mère… Et je n'ai pas très faim.. Juste un bain ça sera très bien.

Eléna sortie pour donner ses ordres, James s'approcha en clopinant de Thomas

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire je suis heureux de te revoir en bonne santé … Mais je m'inquiète… Thomas .. Comment es tu sorti ? Le pressa James.

Les regards du père et du fils se nouèrent un instant et Thomas répondit avec froideur

- Je n'ai pas agi de manière déshonorante si c'est-ce qui vous tracasse

- Non .. Thomas enfin pour qui me prends tu !!

- Pour ce que vous êtes. Rétorqua le jeune homme.

Anéanti James secoua la tête, laissant retomber les bras qu'il avait inconsciemment tendus vers son fils tandis que Thomas se détournait de lui pour s'adresser à Dominic

- Tes parents vont bien. Ils ont hâte de te revoir. Ils m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils t'aimaient. Voilà c'est fait.

Dominic hocha la tête, la gorge étranglé de sanglots à la pensée de ses parents

- Et … l'enfant ?

- Eve. Elle est très mignonne. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Elizabeth ce qui doit grandement soulager ton père. Elle ressemble à sa sœur aussi. Je parle de Kiara pas de Marie. Souligna Thomas avant de rire brusquement. C'est fou ce que cette famille est compliquée

- NON !! S'écria brusquement Lisa. Pas elle !!! Pas elle , je la déteste, elle est méchante elle m'a pris à ma maman et elle te voulait du mal.

Thomas regarda sa sœur sans comprendre tandis que James se précipitait sur la petite, la serrant contre lui

- C'est fini Anne Elizabeth. Ta mère est là … je suis là et Thomas aussi. Tu es en sécurité et je ne la laisserais plus jamais t'approcher. Lui assura James, une lueur implacable dans le regard.

- Marie est méchante elle aussi a dit que t'étais pas mon papa… Pleurnicha Lisa.

Dominic baissa un regard voilé par le chagrin et Thomas s'approcha de lui

- Tu l'as revue ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse

- Oui… Elle … elle m'a dit où était Lisa… Mais.. Elle n'a pas voulu venir. Répondit Dominic Elle, elle préfère faire la putain pour les monstres du Hollandais Volant plutôt que de vivre avec moi

- Écoute Sparrow tu devrais. Commença Thomas

- La ferme Norrington. Ne me parle pas d'elle… Pas toi. Surtout pas toi. Rétorqua Dominic, furieux.

Thomas s'écarta de lui tandis qu'Eléna, radieuse, se précipitait vers lui, étreignant son bras

- Tu peux y aller mon chéri…. Maintenant tu… tu vas rester n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Thomas s'effaça à l'idée de briser une fois de plus le cœur de sa mère et se détacha lentement

- Non Mère .

Troublée, Eléna le fixa quelques instants

- Oh … Tu .. Oui bien sûr tu veux aller voir Kiara. On pourrait, on pourrait venir avec toi

Thomas soupira de nouveau, songeant que ça allait être encore plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé

- Non… Je… Rien n'a changé Mère. Surtout pas moi. Je reprends le Pearl ainsi que je l'ai promis à Jack.

- Oh …. Répondit Eléna, déçue. Mais je pensais que… après ce qui t'étais arrivé tu ..

- Ça n'arrivera plus. Répondit Thomas avec amertume. Plus rien ne poursuit à présent.

Avant que sa mère n'ait eu le temps d'argumenter, Thomas sortit de la pièce, ressentant du même coup une bouffée de soulagement à l'idée d'échapper ainsi à sa famille…


	26. Thomas redevient lui même

_**Bonjour à tous … D'abord : réponse aux reviews lol**_

_**Elysabeth : merci pour tes comm ! Tendu ... c'est rien de le dire mdrrr**_

_**Pistélia : je ne peux pas répondre à ta question (enfin si je peux mais c'est pas du jeu) tu sauras en temps et en heure à qui Thomas écrit . Merci pour le "moins superficiel" mdrr. Pour les reviews... Tu sais je ne suis pas en peine, je publie sur 4 sites en tout et j'ai pas mal de reviews en cumul. Après sur ff net, bah voilà, tu sais , y'en a pas mal dont les reviews ne sont faites que par leurs copines (en clair c'est ce que j'appelle du suçage de boules mutuel ) et qui font ça sur tout les sites où elles publient (ne se commentant bien entendu que les unes les autres, en vertu de leur principe de ceux qui pensent pas comme nous sont nulles et méchantes snif ) Donc cela explique ... le nombre de reviews de certaines fics alors que le fan dom est (il faut le reconnaitre) en pente descendante . Perso, je fais pas ça ... J'ai mes copines (ouiiiiii) sur FF net dont Kira ( je crois que tu lis son excellent Requin rouge, les autres si c'est pas fait allez y c'est génial) mais bah on se commente une fois (pas ici ), c'est inutile de faire un copié collé de nos reviews partout juste pour dire "ouais... on a des comm ". Bref voilà c'était le ranting du jour (désolée pour les autres lecteurs mais y a des réalités mdrrr)Donc après cette longue longue réponse .... ( vous êtes encore là ? Sérieux vous êtes hyper patients merci !)**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas. Ce chapitre est surtout un chapitre de transition, donc il n'y a pas forcément beaucoup d'avancées dans l'histoire. J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira…Je précise que le prochain chapitre sera charnière... Et vous expliquera enfin le pourquoi du titre de la fic ... Donc hem je vous conseille de profiter de la légéreté de celui ci Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 24**

Thomas resta longtemps dans l'eau chaude, savourant le luxe d'un bain brûlant et du calme qui succédait à la tempête que son retour avait déclenché.

La réaction de son père à ce dernier ne l'avait pas surpris mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir une fois de plus déçu, voir trahi par le Gouverneur. Thomas crispa les mâchoires en remâchant les questions de James… A croire que quoiqu'il fasse (y compris affronter la mort) il ne serait jamais rien d'autre que le fils honteux des Norrington, la brebis galeuse … L'espace d'un instant il regretta sa décision avant de se reprendre. Il n'y avait pas que James Norrington dans son existence (dieu merci), il n'avait pas que ça à vivre.. Il était encore libre ( si l'on faisait abstraction de la dette qu'il avait été forcé de contracter, ce à quoi il parvenait très bien )

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, Thomas sortit de l'eau, s'ébrouant avant de constater qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres à la pensée de la tête que ferait son père s'il apparaissait complètement nu au salon, Thomas sonna le domestique, attendant patiemment, sa serviette nouée autour de ses reins. A sa grande surprise ( et ravissement) ce fut une petite bonne timide qui pénétra dans la pièce, rougissant de le voir à demi nu.

- Tu es nouvelle ici … S'étonna-t-il.

La bonne rougit de plus belle et s'inclina

- Oui Monsieur.

Brusquement échauffé, Thomas jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à la jeune fille, suivant du regard la nuque fine que mettait en valeur la coiffure haute que les Norrington imposaient à leurs domestiques

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur ? Demanda la jeune domestique, impressionnée par le fils de la maison

Thomas sourit à cette question et son sang accéléra légèrement sa course. Elle n'était pas très jolie mais de ce qu'il pouvait en juger son corps était plus que présentable

- Oui… Tu peux. Susurra-t-il

La jeune bonne le regarda avec indécision, attendant visiblement ses ordres. Thomas sourit et lui désigna le baquet

- Je crains fort de ne pas avoir réussi à ôter toute la crasse qui me couvrait. J'aimerais que tu m'aides.

Cette fois le teint de la bonne vira au rouge brique tandis qu'il laissait nonchalamment sa serviette tomber au sol pour se plonger à nouveau dans l'eau tiède

- Je .. Je vais appeler John… Murmura-t-elle

Thomas retint un sifflement agacé, pestant intérieurement contre la lenteur d'esprit des bonnes

- Non … Tu es là .. Fait le … Répondit il en fermant les yeux.

La bonne lança un regard traqué vers la porte

- Je … je suis au service de Madame et je ne suis pas certaine que… Commença-t-elle

Thomas ouvrit les yeux et les leva au ciel … Voilà qu'elle réfléchissait à présent !!

- Approche. Répondit il. Dis moi comment t'appelles tu ?

- Margot. Monsieur.

Thomas sourit, songeant qu'il avait connu une catin qui s'appelait ainsi… Une belle fille, expérimentée, habile de ses mains et surtout de sa bouche…

- Bien Margot, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait d'aider un homme à frotter son dos non ? Déclara-t-il d'un ton léger.

Margot hésita quelques secondes de plus puis s'approcha pour commencer à passer un linge humide sur les épaules de Thomas

- Mmmm. Tu fais ça très bien … Soupira ce dernier, conscient du désir qui lui brûlait les reins.

Margot ne répondit pas, passant et repassant le linge sur les épaules brunies de Thomas

- As-tu un fiancé Margot ? Lui demanda Thomas sur le ton de la conversation

- Non. Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton de regret

- Pourquoi cela ? Jolie comme tu es tu avoir des tonnes de prétendants. Fit mine de s'étonner Thomas en se retournant, songeant qu'avec son visage ingrat, elle n'était pas prête de se marier

Il fut récompensé de son mensonge par un sourire avant que Margot ne se souvienne de sa place et baisse la tête.

Impatient, Thomas se leva brusquement et lui fit face, savourant la gêne de la domestique alors qu'elle évitait de le regarder

- Tu es gênée ? Lui demanda-t-il en riant intérieurement

- Je … Monsieur… Commença Margot

- Regarde moi quand tu me parles , j'ai toujours détesté cette manie de baisser les yeux. La coupa Thomas.

Un regard bovin lui répondit et Thomas s'empressa de baisser les yeux sur la poitrine de la fille qui lui semblait beaucoup plus attrayante

- Vraiment aucun prétendant ? Souffla-t-il tandis que la fille rougissait

A cet instant une clochette retentit et Margot sursauta

- C'est Madame qui m'appelle. S'empressa-t-elle de dire en se hâtant vers la porte.

L'instant d'après elle avait disparu, laissant Thomas seul avec son désir.

*

Mécontent et frustré, le jeune homme rejoignit sa famille au salon, suivant du regard Margot qui servait le thé à une Eléna radieuse.

- Thomas je suis si heureuse… Murmura-t-elle en le voyant.

- Allons Mère, vous n'allez plus pleurer n'est-ce pas ?

Eléna secoua bravement la tête et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Tu es certain que tout va bien Thomas ? Ton père… Il s'inquiète de ce que tu as pu vivre là bas … Et moi aussi

Thomas jeta un regard surpris en direction de James qui, assit dans son grand fauteuil, le fixait d'un air impénétrable

- Ce n'est pas si terrible. Répondit il. Et puis ça m'a permis de voir Jack et Elizabeth et leur fille enfin la fille d'Elizabeth.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Intervint soudain James d'un ton pressant. Comment es tu sorti ?

Thomas se crispa.

- Peu importe. Au fait je reprends la mer dès demain.

- Déjà ? Mais … Commença Eléna

- Pas de mais Mère. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment va réellement Lisa.

James et Eléna échangèrent un regard tandis que Dominic se tortillait sur son siège ce qui énerva encore plus Thomas

- Julia lui a tout dit. Finit par répondre James tandis qu' Eléna baissait la tête.

- Sale garce ! Ragea Thomas. Enfin, je suppose que cela devait arriver après tout … Maintenant ou dans dix ans .. Que lui avez-vous expliqué ?

- Rien du tout. Souffla James en évitant son regard. Nous avons jugé que ce n'était pas le moment. Nous lui avons dit que Julia a menti

- Quoi ????? Mais enfin elle a le droit de savoir

- Oui. Répondit posément James. Mais pas maintenant, dans quelques années quand tout ira mieux, quand elle aura oublié ce cauchemar

- Oublié ??? Mais enfin Julia est sa mère … Et c'est la fille de Jack !!

- Thomas… je t'en prie. Le supplia à demi Eléna. Elle , elle est bouleversée, elle fait des cauchemars chaque nuit … Elle … Nous sommes ses parents

Thomas s'apprêtait à rétorquer vertement lorsque la petite fille pénétra dans la pièce, les yeux rougis

- Maman… Geignit elle

James lança un regard d'avertissement à Thomas, un regard dur, tandis qu'Eléna la prenait sur ses genoux

- Je suis là mon ange, maman est là. Murmura-t-elle en la berçant tendrement.

Anne Elizabeth renifla légèrement et enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Eléna

- Je veux plus jamais te quitter maman …

- Jamais. Promit Eléna en la câlinant

Thomas secoua la tête avec tristesse tandis que James se levait

- Je vais faire quelques pas. Accompagne moi tu veux Thomas.

- Non je ne veux pas mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Ironisa le jeune homme en suivant James dans le jardin

*

Une fois à l'extérieur, James tourna un regard bouleversé vers son fils.

- Quoique tu imagines, ce que ta mère a dit est vrai. Je m'inquiète Thomas. Je ne sais que trop bien l'enfer que l'on peut vivre dans un tel endroit… Je sais aussi que l'on en sort pas comme ça .

- Je n'ai tué personne pour en sortir si c'est-ce que vous pensez. Rétorqua Thomas

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Ragea James. Je .. Thomas, j'essaie de t'aider…

- Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'aide ? Répondit Thomas.

- On en a toujours besoin après être passé dans cet endroit. Répondit James d'un ton funèbre

- Pas moi. Vous devriez aider Lisa plutôt, moi je n'ai pas besoin de vous et il trop tard pour vous intéresser à moi.

James se raidit sous la rebuffade et lança un regard peiné à Thomas

- Bien… Je suppose que tu as tes raisons d'agir ainsi même si je ne les comprends pas… Mais sache que … si tu as besoin de moi… pour quoi que ce soit .. Je .. Thomas il suffit de le dire.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, taraudé par l'envie de tout dire à James… De lui dire que ce qu'il avait négocié là bas n'était nul autre que lui-même, que sa liberté avant d'imaginer la réaction de James en apprenant qu'il avait accepté de travailler pour le dieu pervers qui leur avait déjà fait tant de mal. Il ne comprendrait pas… Et une fois de plus il ne lirait que mépris et déception dans le regard vert du Gouverneur

- Thomas ? Répéta James. Si je peux t'aider …

- En vérité … La seule chose pour laquelle vous pouvez m'aider c'est en me donnant quelques pièces pour m'offrir une putain. Je suis un peu à court en ce moment. Ironisa Thomas.

James se crispa et lui lança un regard déçu, le même que celui qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance

- Je vois … Tu n'apprends jamais n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne peut donc te changer !

- Pourquoi changer ? Pour devenir pire ? Pour devenir comme vous ? Ironisa Thomas.

- Je n'ai jamais trompé ma femme avec des catins moi au moins. Rétorqua James

- Non , vous avez fait pire vous l'avez trompée avec le souvenir d'Elizabeth… Et maintenant c'est Anne Elizabeth que vous trompez en prétendant être son père ! Quand à Kiara, ce n'est pas exactement comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire. La fidélité ne fait pas partie de notre accord.

James accusa le coup

- C'est donc ainsi que tu me vois… Un homme sans honneur…

- Un homme faible qui se cache derrière ce qu'il appelle honneur. Rétorqua Thomas.

James ferma brièvement les yeux, refoulant une nouvelle douleur dans sa poitrine brûlante

- Je … je renonce Thomas… Murmura-t-il. Je , prend l'argent que tu veux et va rejoindre cette vie de débauche qui te plait tellement…

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez… Se moqua Thomas en s'éloignant.

- Thomas… Juste une question s'il te plait… Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'au moins tu es heureux ?

Thomas s'immobilisa, surpris

- Je suis libre. Répondit il, le cœur serré à la pensée qu'il ne l'était plus tout à fait

- Et .. Kiara ? Demanda James.

- Kiara ?

- Tu l'as épousée… Ta mère et moi nous espérions que …

Thomas éclata de rire

- Que quoi ? Que je deviendrais un de ces hommes mariés pompeux et « honorables » que vous fréquentez ? Kiara n'est rien d'autre qu'un agrément dont je dispose de temps à autres. Répondit il d'un air provoquant

James secoua la tête d'un air navré

- Comme tu voudras Thomas… Du reste ça a toujours été comme tu le voulais… Fait ce que tu veux. Mais .. S'il te plait n'oublie pas … Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide… Je ne te laisserais pas.

Touché, Thomas s'adoucit légèrement avant d'imaginer le triomphe de son père s'il en venait à le solliciter

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Répondit il.

James soupira à nouveau et retourna dans le salon

- Dans ce cas, tu comprendras que je retourne m'occuper d'Anne Elizabeth. Quoique tu en penses, cette enfant a besoin d'un père et contrairement à Jack je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

- Non… Vous lui mentez. C'est pire. Commenta Thomas en lui emboîtant le pas.

*

Après cette discussion la soirée se déroula sous les auspices d'une gaieté factice, James dissimulant son angoisse pour son fils qu'il savait meurtri mais qu'il était incapable d'aider tandis que Thomas remâchait son amertume face à la décision qu'il avait prise et qui lui pesait. De leur côté, Eléna et Anne Elizabeth ne s'aperçurent de rien, savourant la joie du retour de Thomas tandis que Dominic buvait.

Finalement, Anne Elizabeth se glissa contre Thomas, le regardant de ses grands yeux inquiets

- Tu seras là demain matin ?

- Non chérie… Tu sais bien, mes affaires… Commença Thomas

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Tommy !!

- Et il ne m'arrivera rien. Répondit Thomas en la serrant contre lui. Et je te ramènerais un beau cadeau… En attendant occupe toi bien de Mère

- Et de Père aussi

- Oui… aussi. Répondit Thomas en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et plus de cauchemar Lisa… Si jamais tu en fais un… Appelle moi à ton secours et je viendrais.

- Dans mon rêve ? Mais … c'est pas possible

- Bien sur que si … Il suffit de le vouloir très fort. Chuchota Thomas. Et ton rêve se réalisera…

Tandis que James et Eléna montaient avec Anne Elizabeth, Dominic se tourna vers Thomas

- Ainsi donc tu repars…

- Oui. Un problème avec ça Sparrow ?

- Non… Je, ton père m'a proposé de reprendre une forge et de m'installer à Port Royal… Je crois que je vais accepter..

Thomas sourit légèrement

- On dirait que le Gouverneur a trouvé quelqu'un à qui imposer sa volonté finalement …

- Il ne m'a rien imposé du tout ! C'est juste qu'à cause de toi… Plus rien ne m'attend à Tortuga… Et ma sœur est ici.

- Tu as une autre sœur. Même deux autres. Rétorqua Thomas

- Kiara est morte pour moi. Répondit sèchement Dominic. Je suis content que ton retour m'ait dispensé d'avoir à la revoir. Quand à Eve, j'ai hâte de la connaître mais pour l'instant, c'est Lisa qui a besoin d'attention.

- Imbécile… Siffla Thomas. Enfin… Je souhaite bien du plaisir avec le Gouverneur… Je serais bien resté pour voir comment il va te faire renier tout ce que ton père t'a appris mais j'ai mieux à faire …

- Quoi donc briser d'autres vies ? Répliqua Dominic avec amertume.

Le retour de James et d'Eléna évita à Thomas une réponse cinglante et il se tourna vers sa mère.

- Prenez soin de vous Mère

- Mais… Tu ne restes pas ? Murmura Eléna, déçue.

James grimaça et serra le bras de sa femme d'une main, sortant une bourse de l'autre

- Thomas m'a expliqué qu'il avait des choses importantes à régler. Ironisa-t-il. Tiens voilà de quoi t'aider à réaliser tes fantastiques projets…

Thomas prit la bourse d'un geste et s'inclina moqueusement

- Merci Gouverneur. Soyez certain que je vous rendrais cette somme à ma prochaine visite.

Avant qu'Eléna n'ait eu temps de demander de quoi il retournait, Thomas se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Mère.

- Sois prudent Thomas, je t'en prie

- Ne vous en faites pas . Répondit le jeune homme, pressé de partir. Au revoir Gouverneur.

Sans laisser à son père le temps de répondre, Thomas sortit, respirant avec soulagement l'air frais avant de se diriger vers les bas quartiers, pressé d'assouvir son désir trop longtemps contenu.

*

_Quelques semaines plus tard _

A la barre du Pearl, le vent dans les cheveux, Thomas regarda avec une pointe d'angoisse l'embouchure du fleuve Pantano se profiler à l'horizon. Après son départ de Port Royal, il avait écumé les bordels et les endroits les plus sinistres des Caraïbes, tant pour assouvir ses besoins physiques que pour obtenir des informations sur la Pierre de Lune avant de se résoudre à s'adresser à Tia Dalma, seule parmi les esclaves de Tezcatlipoca à avoir sa confiance… Du moins en partie.

- Capitaine. Nous y sommes. Annonça Gibbs dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se retourna brutalement vers son second, remâchant sa hargne devant l'annonce sans cesse répétée d'une chose qu'il était capable de voir par lui-même. Depuis son retour, ses relations avec le second de Jack ne s'étaient pas améliorées, loin de là et les deux hommes avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à afficher la bonne entente de façade qu'ils avaient minée durant les cinq dernières années.

- Très bien Monsieur Gibbs. Répondit Thomas. Faites descendre la chaloupe. Nous y allons. Vous et moi.

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour discuter mais Thomas ne lui en laissa pas le temps

- C'est un ordre Gibbs.

Le vieil homme prit place dans la barque et Thomas lui désigna les rames avec une moue ironique, savourant les soufflements du second. Finalement, alors que les ténèbres du bayou se refermaient sur eux, Thomas prit la parole

- Soyons clairs Gibbs. Vous ne m'aimez pas. Je ne vous aime pas. Nous avons donc un problème

- Le seul problème que nous ayons sur le Black Pearl c'est l'absence de son vrai Capitaine. Rétorqua Gibbs.

- Absence qui durera encore dix ans que vous le vouliez ou non.

Gibbs ne répondit pas et posa les rames, fixant le jeune homme

- Vous allez me tuer ?

Thomas leva les yeux avec exaspération

- Ne sois pas stupide… Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai besoin d'un second sur lequel je puisse compter… Pas d'un homme qui fait mine de ne pas voir le Kraken m'attaquer.

- Vous vous en êtes sorti non ?

Thomas serra les poings

- Écoutez bien Gibbs parce que c'est la dernière fois que je me donne la peine de vous l'expliquer. JE suis capitaine du Pearl. JE suis l'époux de Kiara et NON je n'ai aucun besoin de m'en remettre à vous avant d'agir. Soit vous vous efforcez de faire avec cela et vous vous comportez en véritable second en cas de danger soit je vous débarque. Pigé ?

Gibbs, un peu effrayé le fixa

- Me .. Débarquer… Mais je n'ai pas ..

- D'autre endroit où aller ni de vie. Je sais cela. Mais j'ai été plus que patient il me semble. Alors dites une bonne fois pour toutes ce que vous avez sur le cœur qu'on en finisse

Gibbs prit une brutale inspiration, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir

- Vous êtes un salaud… Vous abusez de tas de pauvres filles pour obtenir ce que vous voulez. Votre idée de la piraterie se résume à exploiter les informations des autres pour savoir où frapper. Vous êtes vicieux, pervers et écoeurant. Vous avez profité de la faiblesse de Miss Kiara pour la forcer à coucher avec vous , de l'absence de Jack pour lui voler son navire et vous êtes égoïste

Thomas ne cilla pas alors que Gibbs reprenait sa respiration.

- Quel portrait flatteur. Ironisa-t-il. Vous devriez parler avec le Gouverneur, vous avez beaucoup en commun

- Le Commodore Norrington a honte que vous soyez son fils comme j'ai honte de vous avoir comme Capitaine !! Répliqua Gibbs.

- Je crois que j'avais compris cela. Ironisa Thomas. Bien à présent tu vas m'écouter. Les filles avec lesquelles je couche sont plus que consentantes et crois moi aucune d'elle ne s'est jamais plaint… Pas même la si précieuse Elizabeth.

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Thomas lui imposa le silence d'un regard dur

- La ferme Gibbs. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire c'est mon tour. En ce qui concerne Kiara je pense que même toi tu reconnaîtras que l'adjectif faible n'est pas précisément approprié dans son cas si j'en crois les rares survivants qui ont eu le malheur de la croiser. Quand à Jack… Que crois tu que deviendrait le Pearl si Sparrow fils le dirigeait ?

Gibbs rougit, embarrassé au souvenir des quelques semaines durant lesquelles Dominic avait commandé le navire, se rappelant avec gêne de la réticence du jeune homme face à la piraterie

- Un navire de plaisance. Asséna durement Thomas. Tu crois que Jack voudrait ça pour son navire ? En ce qui concerne l'égoïsme que tu me prêtes… je n'ai rien à répondre… Ça ne rentre pas en ligne de compte dans le commandement du Pearl .

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous passez votre temps à nous envoyer au fil de vos envies ou de vos besoins écoeurants…

Thomas le regarda avec dureté

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre sur les motivations de mes actes.

Gibbs secoua la tête.

- Non… C'est-ce que vous dites sans cesse. Comme quand vous avez envoyé les gars massacrer tout ces navires après Isla Grande… Et personne ne s'en plaint vu le profit en revanche votre cruauté…

Thomas accusa le coup, brusquement en colère

- Et pourquoi aurais je du être généreux avec des trafiquants d'enfants ??? Des hommes qui les vendent à ceux là qui côtoient mon père et qui sont si honorables pour qu'ils les prennent de force !!

Gibbs blêmit

- Quoi ? Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit …

- Parce que cela ne te concernait pas. Répondit Thomas avec froideur.

Gibbs réfléchit quelques instants, perturbé par le jeune homme

- Si seulement vous étiez moins … orgueilleux

- Si seulement tu étais moins buté . Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer… même pas m'apprécier. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : m'appuyer en cas de besoin comme tout second le ferait. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ou bien faut il que je te laisse ici ?

Gibbs soupira… Traquer des esclavagistes d'enfants… C'était une chose que Jack aurait pu faire… Et puis il devait bien admettre qu'au niveau piraterie … Thomas se débrouillait… Même si ses méthodes … Et puis qui veillerait sur le Pearl et sur Kiara si Thomas le débarquait ?

- Non.. Ça ira. Répondit il à contrecoeur.

- Bien. Se félicita Thomas. Nous sommes arrivés. Tu attends ici.

Gibbs frissonna légèrement au souvenir du récit que Pintel et Ragetti avaient fait de leur dernière visite au bayou

- Capitaine … Ici ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Thomas

- Rassurez vous… Il n'y aura pas de jaguars… Il n'y en aura plus. Ajouta-t-il avec amertume

Gibbs le regard avec surprise avant de répondre

- Je suppose que c'est pas la peine de vous demander comment vous le savez

- Vous voyez … Vous comprenez finalement. Ironisa Thomas avant de s'engager sur l'échelle menant à la demeure de Tia


	27. Des demis vérités et une épouse furieuse

_**Voici donc la suite … Les plans de Tezcatlipoca explosent et d'autres choses s'accélèrent … J'espère que vous aimerez. Si vous avez des questions sur la partie amulette ( oui les puristes auront reconnu les influences mêlées de la mythologie aztèque : l'histoire de la création des soleils est celle de la légende je n'ai rajouté que l'amulette et euhh des Mystérieuses Cités d'Or pour la forme de l'amulette … on a les références qu'on peut mdrrr) n'hésitez pas. **_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 25**

Thomas pénétra sans se donner la peine de frapper dans l'antre de Tia Dalma, décidé à obtenir des réponses, ou du moins une partie de celles-ci. Surprise la sorcière leva les yeux avant de reculer imperceptiblement en constatant d'elle-même ce qu'elle avait vu plusieurs jours plus tôt . Une aura aussi sombre que le pelage des jaguars flottant autour de Thomas Norrington

- Décidemment, je me demande à quoi te sers ton don de divination. Plaisanta Thomas. Vu ta tête …

- Tu l'as fait … Répondit Tia d'une voix chargée de chagrin.

Thomas haussa le sourcil avant d'avancer vers elle, s'asseyant avec son habituel sans gêne

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite… Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de t'expliquer la situation. Comment tu l'as su ? Tu as lu les augures ? Plaisanta Thomas qui riait jaune

- Non… Il est sur toi… Autour de toi… Répondit Tia d'une voix douloureuse. Je le sens

Thomas fronça les sourcils et leva les bras, reniflant ses aisselles.

- J'ai pris un bain avant-hier je te signale.

Sa tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat tandis que Tia avançait vers lui

- Tu irradies Thomas… Tout est si sombre autour de toi….

Le jeune homme la regarda, perplexe, avant de réaliser qu'un nuage sombre semblait envelopper Tia, la rendant plus mystérieuse que jamais

- Autour de toi aussi…. Rétorqua-t-il.

Tia se détourna et commença à faire chauffer une marmite d'eau tandis que Thomas, brusquement mal à l'aise attendait qu'elle parle

- J'ai su que tu l'avais rejoint … Je le vois à présent … Ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi … Reprit Tia

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

Tia secoua la tête

- Ton destin a toujours été invisible à mes augures Thomas… Maintenant encore plus qu'avant …

- J'étais au Purgatoire. Répondit Thomas avec rancœur. C'était le prix de ma liberté… Enfin si je peux encore parler de liberté.

La main de Tia se posa sur la sienne et Thomas sourit légèrement, reprenant ses anciennes habitudes

- Tu en veux encore hein ? Soupira-t-il en l'attirant contre lui, scellant leurs lèvres pour un long baiser.

Dans ses bras, Tia ne protesta pas, son corps appelant les caresses du jeune homme alors qu'il la renversait sur la table, la faisant sienne avec rage.

*

Tia Dalma réajusta sa robe, encore rouge de l'étreinte qui venait de se produire tandis que Thomas se laissait retomber sur la chaise.

- Je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur le paiement … Ironisa-t-il en refermant son pantalon

Tia ne répondit pas, troublée par la manière dont, invariablement , elle répondait au jeune homme, incapable de lui opposer une quelconque résistance… Comme s'il était fait pour elle

- _Aucune chance. _Se moqua Tezcatlipoca dans sa tête

Tia sursauta violemment tandis que Thomas continuait à parler

- _Il ne m'entend pas… Écoute le et sers moi ou tu le regretteras. _Ordonna le dieu

Perdue, Tia s'assit et Thomas plongea son regard dans le sien

- Il veut une amulette… il dit qu'elle est en pierre de lune … Pourquoi ?

Tia secoua la tête

- Je l'ignore … L'amulette .. Je sais qu'elle existe … Mais cela remonte à si longtemps …

- Raconte. La pressa Thomas

Tia ferma les yeux, replongeant dans ses souvenirs antiques , revivant l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une novice dans le temple du dieu et où Amalia était sa grande prêtresse.

- Elle … était là à la création du monde… La pierre de lune est-ce qui reste du sacrifice de Tétuciztécalt.

Thomas poussa un soupir las.

- J'espère que ton Tétuciz n'est pas ce que je pense qu'il est …

Tia baissa les yeux et reprit

- A la création du monde les dieux se réunirent dans un lieu sacré, un temple où chacun d'entre eux , à son tour façonna un soleil… Seulement , aucun des soleils n'était satisfaisant … Alors… Ils décidèrent que l'un d'entre eux devait se sacrifier… De ses cendres naîtrait le soleil.

- C'est pour ça que tu as dit la dernière fois qu'il y en avait plusieurs… Murmura Thomas, songeur.

- Oui. Confirma Tia. Nanautzin s'est sacrifié, il a donné naissance au cinquième soleil… Celui qui brille sur notre monde… Seulement….

- Seulement ?

- C'était Tétuciztécalt qui devait se sacrifier… Honteux de sa lâcheté, il s'est jeté à son tour dans les flammes…

- Oh et ils l'ont laissé faire ? Charmant vraiment…

- Non. Répondit Tia, le regard voilé. Les textes racontent qu'affolés, les autres dieux lui ont jeté un lièvre à la tête pour atténuer son éclat, donnant ainsi naissance à la lune… Ce faisant un morceau du corps de Tétuciztécalt s'est détaché de lui, une pierre de lune qui s'est mêlée aux cendres de Nanautzin. Alors les dieux restant l'ont prise et ont façonné une amulette. La première partie représente le croissant solaire, l'autre la lune. Les deux sont la clef.

Thomas sentit un urgent besoin de boire le traverser et il se pencha sur Tia

- Serait ce trop demander de savoir ce que cette clef ouvre ?

- Le temple des origines. Répondit Tia.

Thomas se frotta les yeux

-Bien sur… Le temple .. Maintenant que tu le dis c'est évident. Ironisa-t-il. Pourquoi Tezcatlipoca veut il l'amulette ?

Tia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la voix impérieuse du dieu résonna dans son esprit

- _Dis lui que je veux l'amulette parce que celui qui la possède et entre dans le temple avec elle peut me détruire. _

Tia sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle comprenait enfin le plan du dieu

- Je …

- Tia.. Chuchota Thomas d'un ton pressé. S'il te plait

- _MAINTENANT !!!! SERVANTE OBEIS !!!! _Hurla Tezcatlipoca

- Parce que c'est la seule chose qui peut le détruire. Répéta docilement Tia éperdue de souffrance

- Quoi ??? Bon sang pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit lorsque je suis venu la dernière fois

- _Dis lui que c'est parce que les jaguars étaient là… Que tu avais peur… _

Terrifiée par la pression du dieu , Tia s'exécuta

- Parce que ses jaguars nous surveillaient

- Alors … Il veut l'amulette pour empêcher que l'on pénètre dans le temple et qu'on le tue. Résuma Thomas. Voilà pourquoi il veut que je sois le premier à la trouver… D'autres sont à sa recherche… Pour le détruire.

- Oui. Approuva Tia du bout des lèvres, le cœur serré par l'horreur de ce qu'elle était en train de faire

Thomas la fixa un bref instant et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle mentait bien. Mais pas assez bien toutefois… Faisant mine de ne s'être rendu compte de rien et souhaitant que Tezcatlipoca ne soit pas en mesure de lire ses pensées, Thomas se pencha vers elle

- Alors au lieu de livrer l'amulette… Il me suffit de trouver le temple et de l'utiliser pour le détruire…. Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi a-t-elle un tel pouvoir ? Demanda-t-il songeant que ce devait être une question logique … s'il l'avait crue

- _Dis lui que Tétuciztécalt m'a maudit .. Parce que je suis celui qui lui a jeté le lièvre à la tête _

- Tezcatlipoca a empêché Tétuciztécalt de briller en lui lançant le lièvre. Pour cela il a été maudit, l'amulette est-ce qui reste de cette malédiction

- Donc … Je dois trouver l'amulette … Et le temple … Ainsi je le détruirais. Murmura Thomas. Et pour nous ?

- Nous serons libérés de lui ! Cracha Tia avec haine, sans besoin que Tezcatlipoca lui dicte ses paroles.

Thomas la regarda, agissant par instinct, alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit. Faire semblant d'être naïf. Faire semblant de croire en la version de Tia et de croire qu'il pourrait doubler Tezcatlipoca en le trahissant. Dissimuler ses autres pensées. Faire semblant de suivre la pensée du Dieu et de plonger dans son piège. Qu'il n'ait aucun doute. Dissimuler… Voilà quelque chose qu'il savait faire à merveille…. Du reste, les actes de Tezcatlipoca avaient montrés qu'il ne pouvait lire en lui… Pas entièrement …Thomas respira profondément et imagina un voile sur lui-même tandis qu'il se pencha sur Tia pour l'embrasser, songeant à quel point il haïssait le dieu pervers

- Merci. Je vais tout faire pour nous débarrasser de lui…. J'espère juste qu'il ne devinera pas nos projets. Ajouta-t-il pour en avoir le cœur net

- _Dis lui que je ne te rends plus jamais visite. _Triompha Tezcatlipoca, savourant la haine palpable qu'exhalait Thomas.

- Il se désintéresse de moi. Répondit Tia d'une voix blanche

Thomas sourit légèrement, se forçant à prendre l'air sûr de lui

- Tant mieux pour nous dans ce cas… Je pars … J'ai une amulette à trouver et crois moi c'est-ce que je désire le plus au monde. Déclara-t-il en se levant. as-tu une idée de l'endroit où cette … amulette a été vue pour la dernière fois ?

Tia soupira

- En ce qu'on appelle à présent les Indes. Soupira-t-elle

- Merci. Souffla Thomas en la serrant brièvement contre lui

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Tia répondit à son étreinte et retint ses larmes tandis que Thomas sortait se pressant vers Gibbs et la chaloupe pour entamer le long voyage qui le conduirait aux Indes

Alors que la barque s'éloignait, Tia fondit en larmes

- _Je te félicite servante … Tu as réussi _

- Pourquoi !! Pourquoi moi !! Pourquoi ne pas le manipuler toi-même puisqu'il te sert !!!

- _Parce qu'il est fuyant … Il me hait … Et je n'arrive pas à lire entièrement dans son cœur .. Son appartenance est trop récente … Au contraire de toi ma jolie Tia_

- Pourquoi l'avoir choisi dans ce cas !! Pleura Tia. Pourquoi me forcer à l'envoyer à la mort… Pourquoi faire de lui ton instrument pour imposer ta lune ?

_- Tu as deviné ça … Sans lire les augures ? Je t'ai sous estimé Tia …. Ma lune noire grignote peu à peu celle de Tétuciztécalt… Une fois l'amulette en place dans le temple et le sacrifice offert, ma lune sera assez forte pour chasser le soleil et annoncer ainsi à nouveau mon règne… Ils mourront tous … Sauf mes servants… _

Tia détourna le visage, une expression douloureuse dans le regard

- C'est l'horreur que tu veux répandre…

- _C'est mon destin que j'impose… J'en ai assez de la seconde place. Il est temps que les ténèbres remplacent la lumière… Tu le savais lorsque tu as accepté de me servir. _

Tia ne répondit pas, se revoyant, jeune prêtresse dans les temples de la cité aztèque que dirigeait son père… De tout les dieux, ce dernier avait choisi d'honorer Tezcatlipoca, le puissant Seigneur du Miroir Fumant… Elle lui avait été vouée dès sa naissance. Elle avait su dès le début qu'un jour il imposerait son règne de terreur… Pourtant elle l'avait rejoint sans hésiter, poussée par l'inconscience de la jeunesse et par la ferveur de son père.

- Pourquoi Thomas ? Répondit elle à la place

- _Parce que dès sa naissance… Le voile du destin s'est posé sur lui, comme sur d'autres avant … Mais celui là… Il est assez fort pour la trouver et me la ramener. Le moment est venu Tia…C'est écrit. _Souffla Tezcatlipoca avant de se retirer, la laissant seule avec ses pensées amères…

*

_Plus tard _

Sur l'Empress, ignorant que son époux se dirigeait vers elle et à vrai dire, s'en moquant totalement, Kiara poussa un hurlement d'animal blessé alors que la poche des eaux se rompait.

- UN MOIS D'AVANCE !!! Hurla-t-elle , folle de rage alors que les contractions la pliaient en deux.

Affolé, le médecin s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec un léger reproche

- Je vous avais recommandé le repos …

Kiara gémit lourdement et avança vers la couche, son malaise accentué par le roulis de l'Empress

- Trop tard … Sortez le de là… Ordonna-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Le médecin ne répondit pas, palpant le ventre énorme de Kiara

- Ils sont deux … C'est à se demander comment vous avez pu combattre

- Ne me dit pas ce que je peux faire !!!!!!!! Hurla Kiara alors qu'il lui semblait que son ventre était lacéré

Avec des gestes lents, quasi automatiques, le médecin commença à faire brûler l'encens autour de Kiara avant de se décider à relever la longue robe qu'elle avait adoptée, dévoilant ses cuisses fermes.

- Oh Norrington !! Puisses tu crever en enfer !! Hurla Kiara

Le médecin la regarda avec une vague pitié, conscient que la grossesse de la jeune femme n'avait été des plus faciles. D'abord il y avait eu la réaction des jeunes Feng … Les accusations de la petite Mai et le silence de Kane. Puis les douleurs, les insomnies alors que les enfants bougeaient sans cesse de le ventre de leur mère, empêchant la jeune femme de trouver le repos dont elle avait tellement besoin. Pourtant, son opinion n'avait pas changée. Ces enfants étaient un miracle . Kiara n'aurait pas du être capable de mener une nouvelle grossesse à terme et pourtant, ils étaient là, prêts à sortir

Kiara hurla à nouveau de douleur et le médecin s'empressa de guider un verre contre ses lèvres

- Buvez ça …

- Ça va pas .. Leur faire de mal au moins… S'inquiéta Kiara, les doigts crispés sur le drap

- Buvez. Ordonna le vieil homme en forçant la bouche de Kiara.

Éperdue de douleur, Kiara goûta la saveur acre du liquide tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction secouait ses reins

- NON !!! Hurla-t-elle. Thomas je te hais !! Je te hais !!!

Le médecin maîtrisa un sourire alors qu'il l'entendait hurler. Toujours les mêmes mots depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse

- Poussez ! Ordonna-t-il.

Kiara crispa ses doigts sur le draps et poussa le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait , un chapelet d'injures aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, la tête pointue de Mai, suivie de près par celle de Kane se profila à l'embrasure de la porte

- Maman ? Demanda la petite avec inquiétude

Kiara gémit et se força à se retourner vers sa fille

- Pas maintenant … Maman est occupée… Gémit elle, la fin de sa phrase se perdant dans un cri de douleur.

Tandis qu'une servante s'empressait auprès de Mai et de Kane, le médecin glissa ses mains entre les cuisses de Kiara

- Allez y…

Kiara hurla alors qu'elle poussait, expulsant l'enfant qui était de toute évidence pressé de naître

- Voilà … C'est bien.. Annonça le médecin, inquiet par la pâleur de cendre du visage de Kiara. Encore

- Sao… Sao … Gémit Kiara alors que le médecin saisissait l'enfant , tranchant d'un geste habile le cordon qui le rattachait à sa mère.

Rapidement, il le donna à une servante tandis qu'il revenait vers Kiara

- Le premier … Annonça-t-il

Blême, Kiara releva légèrement le visage vers lui, cherchant son enfant du regard.

- Un garçon. Annonça le médecin tandis que les premiers hurlements du bébé résonnaient dans la cabine.

Kiara, en sueur, se laissa retomber sur le lit, rassurée par les pleurs de son fils avant d'hurler à son tour, déchirée par une violente douleur

- Il faut pousser. Lui déclara le médecin, inquiet en voyant la poitrine de Kiara se soulever irrégulièrement

Kiara serra le drap et poussa à nouveau, à bout de forces

- Encore !

Un voile sombre devant les yeux, Kiara obéit, des larmes de souffrance s'écoulant de ses yeux noirs

- Maman.. Supplia-t-elle brutalement. Maman …

Surpris, le médecin la regarda… C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de sa mère…

- Poussez. Ordonna-t-il alors que le visage de Kiara prenait une teinte cireuse

Du fond de sa souffrance, Kiara entendit vaguement les mots du médecin, se rappelant de Sao lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à Kane et Mai… C'était lui alors qui avait refermé sa main griffue sur la sienne, lui ordonnant de pousser… Lui qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras, l'appelant sa petite fille… la traitant de lâche alors qu'elle perdait pied sous la douleur. Lui.

- POUSSEZ !!! Hurla le médecin, perdant son calme légendaire . Poussez !! Pour vos enfants !! Faites le il doit sortir !!!

Mue par un réflexe de survie , Kiara poussa de toutes ses forces, puisant dans ses dernières ressources tandis que les mains du médecin se refermaient sur la tête du bébé

- Arrêtez ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton inquiet en extirpant une chose bleuâtre du corps de Kiara tranchant maladroitement le cordon ombilical

La jeune femme gémit alors que son premier né se remettait à hurler. A bout de forces, Kiara gémit à nouveau, consciente du sang qui s'écoulait d'elle en un flux épais. A quelques pas d'elle, le médecin lui tournait le dos , s'affairant sur le bébé. Le sang de Kiara se glaça dans ses veines. Son fils s'était tu. Pas un cri depuis que l'autre bébé était sorti . Serrant les dents, la jeune femme se releva brutalement, à demi consciente du sang qui s'écoulait toujours tandis que la servante poussait un cri effrayé

- Restez couchée ! Ordonna le médecin en se retournant, laissant entrevoir à Kiara la petite chose bleue qu'il avait déposée sur la table, le cordon pendant autour du cou

Kiara crut devenir folle à cette vision et se précipita sur eux, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait les reins

- Non… non … Gémit elle en écartant le cordon du cou de l'enfant

Le médecin la regarda avec pitié et se détourna de l'enfant pour la soutenir

- Recouchez vous.

- Non !! Hurla Kiara en caressant la petite bouche de l'enfant avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine , la pressant doucement.

Le médecin soupira et la soutint

- C'est … Commençait il d'un ton funèbre lorsqu'un cri faible s'exhala soudain. Un miracle ! S'exclama-t-il en arrachant le bébé aux mains de Kiara, massant doucement le petit dos alors que le bébé reprenait des couleurs à mesure que son cri s'affermissait

A bout de forces, Kiara fondit en larmes avant de glisser sur le sol tandis que les hurlements des bébés se rejoignaient

*

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Kiara exhala un soupir douloureux et ouvrit les yeux, cherchant ses enfants du regard et ne rencontra que les yeux inquiets du médecin. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser avant de renoncer, notant machinalement qu'elle était de retour dans sa forteresse

- Mes bébés ? Demanda-t-elle

Le médecin la regarda, un respect nouveau dans les yeux avant de s'écarter légèrement pour revenir avec une petite chose rouge et fripée

- Votre fils.

Kiara sentit son cœur fondre devant le petit visage endormi et tendit les bras, savourant la chaleur du petit corps

- L'autre ? Demanda-t-elle, angoissée

- La voilà. Sourit le médecin. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais elle est là. Et c'est une fille. Annonça-t-il en déposant avec précaution le bébé contre sa mère.

Kiara se mordit les lèvres et caressa avec avidité la petite joue chaude et souple

- Une fille. Répéta-t-elle

- Oui… Vous devez vous reposer… Ils vont bien.

Kiara sourit légèrement et referma ses bras sur ses enfants, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues

- Reposez vous. Murmura le médecin. Ils sont hors de danger tout les deux… Vous, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang

- Peu importe. Soupira Kiara avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, rassurée sur le sort de ses bébés.


	28. Un meurtre

_**Bonjour à tous !! **_

_**Elysabeth : merci beaucoup de ta review ... Voici le nouveau chapitre avec donc les jumaux (lol vi Kiara équilibre mdrr) Pour la rapidité de mise à jour ... Disons que j'essaie de faire au mieux (j'ai une fic en cours sur mon autre compte si tu aimes Jack & Liz ... vas y sans reserves lol ... Auto promo ... lol)**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire… dans laquelle j'essaie d'équilibrer entre la quête forcée de Thomas et sa disons vie privée… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 26**

Thomas regarda d'un air las les collines indiennes se profiler à l'horizon. Le jeune capitaine était en effet mécontent des dernières semaines écoulées, les navires à piller se faisant rares ou étant trop armés pour le Pearl, les temps étaient durs pour les pirates. De plus en plus, la Compagnie pour laquelle son père travaillait ( même si le Gouverneur Norrington s'en défendait) étendait sa domination sur les terres et les océans rendant difficile la survie des hommes qui, comme Thomas et ses hommes, refusaient l'ordre établi.

Il ne réagit pas en reconnaissant le pas de Gibbs dans son dos et serra les lèvres alors que le second lui adressait la formule à présent devenue rituelle

- Nous arrivons en vue d'un port Capitaine …

- Merci Gibbs. Soupira-t-il.

- Capitaine ?

Thomas soupira lourdement cette fois et se retourna vers le second

- Oui ?

- Bah les gars et moi … on aimerait savoir ce qu'on va faire ici attendu que … bah les temps sont durs et…

- Si vous vous inquiétez de savoir ce que vous pourrez boire une fois sur place, rassurez vous les cales du Pearl sont encore pleines de marchandises. Coupa Thomas d'un ton sec.

Gibbs bredouilla et Thomas ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lancer dans des justifications hâtives

- Allez à terre, négociez les marchandises, je vous fais confiance. Une fois que ce sera fait remettez sa part à chaque homme puis allez vous divertir.

Cette fois les traits de Gibbs accusèrent sa surprise. Depuis un peu plus de cinq ans que Thomas avait pris le commandement du Pearl, jamais le jeune homme n'avait délégué la moindre négociation.

- Vous .. Vous êtes sûr Capitaine ?

- Certain. Répondit Thomas d'un ton coupant en se dirigeant avec souplesse vers sa cabine. Pour ma part je vais à terre, vous êtes responsable du Pearl Gibbs, faites en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien.

Gibbs, abasourdi, le regarda disparaître dans sa cabine pour ressortir quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'une longue redingote sombre et élimée, le visage dissimulé sous un tricorne

- Mais que diable… Murmura le second avant de se résoudre à ne pas avoir de réponses … Une fois de plus

*

Une fois débarqué sur le sol de la colonie indienne, Thomas, contrairement à ses habitudes, évita les bordels pour se diriger d'un pas assuré vers les beaux quartiers de la ville, une grimace aux lèvres. Le compas à la main, Thomas lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de s'engager dans une ruelle aux habitations qui avaient jadis été luxueuses mais qui tombaient désormais en ruine.

- Comme si il n'avait pas trouvé plus agréable comme cadre. Grommela Thomas avant de pousser la grille d'un jardin mal entretenu

Le jeune homme contempla la grande bâtisse apparemment abandonnée devant laquelle il était parvenu et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers son compas. Pas de doute possible… C'était bien ici. Et il était exclu de penser que l'objet l'avait guidé jusqu'ici pour qu'il assouvisse un autre de ses désirs dont le soulagement aurait pourtant été plus que bienvenu. A cette pensée, l'aiguille se mit à tourner sur elle-même et Thomas referma le compas magique d'un geste sec, agacé par cette mission qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix d'accepter.

La main sur la garde de son épée, Thomas poussa la porte d'entrée, regrettant un instant d'être venu seul… Qui le trouverait en cas de difficultés imprévues?? Sûrement pas Gibbs qui n'y tenait pas (quoiqu'il en dise) et il ne fallait pas non plus compter sur Ragetti dont la dévotion n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à se mettre en danger… Repoussant son angoisse naissante, Thomas pénétra dans la demeure et son nez se plissa devant l'odeur de moisi et de refermé qui le saisit à la gorge.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et il se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir pris la précaution de se munir d'une lampe ou d'une torche quelconque . Grimaçant à la vue des peintures défraîchies et des tapis moisis, Thomas s'avança dans le hall avant de sursauter brutalement en entendant la porte claquer derrière lui.

- Imbécile… Se gronda-t-il lui-même en s'efforçant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur.

Sur le qui vive, il commença à explorer le rez-de-chaussée, traversant les pièces lugubres à l'odeur moisie

- Il n'y a rien ici… Murmura-t-il, déçu.

Une fois le bas de la maison exploré, il revint aux pieds du grand escalier de marbres dont certaines marches étaient brisées et se résigna à explorer l'étage. Une fois en haut, la puanteur le prit à la gorge, toujours faite de moisi, d'humidité et d'une autre fragrance qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Le plancher craqua de manière peu rassurante sous ses pas tandis qu'il progressait , ouvrant les portes des chambres sans s'y attarder. Finalement, il parvint au bout du couloir et posa la main sur le bouton de la dernière pièce qu'il lui restait à explorer.

- C'est ici ou rien du tout… Murmura-t-il en poussant la porte.

Une violente nausée monta en lui alors que la puanteur était insoutenable et il se précipita vers une fenêtre, la brisant sans hésitation pour laisser pénétrer l'air pur de l'extérieur.

Thomas se retourna ensuite vers les rayonnages remplis de livres de la bibliothèque et laissa échapper un soupir découragé. Il se rapprocha de ses derniers, lisant à la hâte les titres des ouvrages à la couverture moisie. Il avait fini le second rayonnage lorsqu'une voix chuintante brisa le silence

- Ainsi c'est toi le nouvel envoyé…

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, Thomas laissa échapper le livre qu'il tenait et se retourna avec vivacité en direction du bruit, la main sur la garde de son épée. Là, il découvrit un vieillard décharné aux origines hispaniques évidentes dont le regard blanc et mort errait dans sa direction

- J'ignorais que cette maison était habitée. Plaisanta Thomas, jetant des petits coups d'œil inquiets autour de l'inconnu

- Es tu son envoyé ? Redemanda l'homme.

Cette fois Thomas réfléchit quelques instants

- Oui. Répondit il prudemment.

Le vieil aveugle avança si rapidement vers lui que Thomas ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise tandis que l'autre étreignait sa manche.

- Il faut agir… La lune noire se fait de plus en plus présente… Les augures sont formelles… Bientôt , elle recouvrira la lune blanche que nous connaissons … Il régnera sur la nuit puis le moment viendra où sa lune grignotera notre soleil.. Et alors …

Thomas, suspendu aux lèvres du vieil homme se retint de parler, partagé entre la conviction que l'autre était fou et la curiosité de savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite

- Le monde que nous connaissons n'existera plus… Finit l'homme

Rien que ça … Ironisa silencieusement Thomas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois il en était certain, l'homme était fou.

L'homme s'approcha encore de lui, lui soufflant une haleine aux relents putrides au visage et Thomas lutta contre une nouvelle nausée.

- Tu dois empêcher ça… Trouver l'amulette avant son âme damnée

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Répondit Thomas en se demandant fugacement s'il n'était pas du côté des mauvais…

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me trouver directement dans mes quartiers ? Reprit le vieil homme. Et où est ton offrande ?

Thomas réfléchit rapidement, offrande… quartiers ??

- J'ai préféré m'assurer que la maison était sûre. Répondit il avec assurance, priant pour que ce soit la bonne réponse. Pour mon offrande, je l'ai faite en débarquant ici …

- D'où viens tu ???

- De Chine. Répondit Thomas sans hésitations, se félicitant que le mensonge soit une seconde nature pour lui.

Le vieil homme hocha sentencieusement la tête en guise d'accord

- Bien sur… Ton peuple connaît aussi la légende même si les noms qu'il donne à nos dieux ne sont pas les mêmes… Même histoire.. Différentes versions mais toutes sont justes….

- Oui… Répondit Thomas qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque mythe chinois.

- Suis moi… Répondit l'homme. Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Tai. Déclara Thomas, une fois de plus sans hésitations.

L'aveugle le guida jusqu'à une soupente dont l'entrée était dissimulée derrière une des étagères de la bibliothèque et Thomas maîtrisa un gémissement de détresse alors que l'odeur se faisait plus prononcée.

- J'ai gardé la carte pour toi Tai… J'ai fait des offrandes pour que tu viennes au plus vite et les dieux m'ont exaucé.

- Trop aimable. Marmonna Thomas avant de blêmir en découvrant la pièce dans laquelle vivait le vieil homme, comprenant à présent l'origine de l'odeur qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier.

Partout dans la pièce, des bougies d'un blanc immaculé brillaient diffusant leur douce lumière sur ce que Thomas ne pouvait que qualifier d'horreur. Des cadavres. Des cadavres d'animaux éviscérés, saignés jonchaient le sol, le bois de ce dernier ayant pris une couleur rougeâtre à force de recueillir le sang des malheureuses bêtes sacrifiées. Des chats pour la plupart.

- Approche Tai. Lui intima l'homme

Thomas saisit par l'horreur mit quelques instants à réaliser que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait et s'approcha prudemment.

- J'ai rangé la carte il y a de ça une décennie en prévision de ta venue Tai. Puis une fois le sacrifice des maîtres faits… Je t'ai attendu.

Thomas fronça les sourcils puis son regard se posa sur un amas d'os de toute évidence humains qui fit cogner son cœur dans sa poitrine. Sans doute les maîtres dont l'homme parlait… Les propriétaires de cette maison.

- Me voilà. Répondit Thomas tandis que l'autre fouillait dans ses affaires pour en exhumer une carte soigneusement roulée.

L'aveugle poussa une exclamation de jouissance qui écoeura Thomas et lui tendit la carte

- Elle ne mène pas seulement à l'amulette… Elle mène à tout nos secrets.. Tout ce qui peut nous permettre de le devancer. Fais en bon usage et garde toi de ses envoyés qui revêtiront des mines séduisantes… As-tu le livre ? Demanda l'homme

Cette fois Thomas blêmit… Depuis quand fallait il avoir un livre ?

- Des livres j'en ai des tas. Éluda t 'il

- Tu as forcément LE LIVRE !! S'enflamma brutalement l'aveugle

- Oui.. Oui je l'ai. S'empressa de répondre Thomas. C'est juste que dans mon pays, il porte un autre nom tout comme celui que nous combattons. Ajouta-t-il avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. Comment l'appelez vous dans votre langue ?

L'aveugle resserra ses doigts crochus sur la carte et leva son regard blanc en direction de Thomas.

- Nous l'appelons Tezcatlipoca… Lâcha-t-il.

Anéanti, Thomas se mordit les lèvres et prit une brusque inspiration tandis que le vieil homme paniquait brutalement

- Où est le livre ? Montre le moi …

Thomas cherchait une parade lorsque la voix du dieu résonna dans son esprit, impérieuse

- _Tue le _

L'autre dut l'entendre aussi car il recula, le visage figé dans un masque d'horreur non feinte

- Toi … Non… Tu n'es pas l'envoyé …

- _TUE LE ESCLAVE !!! _Ordonna Tezcatlipoca à nouveau.

Les larmes aux yeux et la tête comme serrée dans un étau de douleur, Thomas leva son épée à contre cœur.

- Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme… Murmura-t-il tandis que l'autre reculait

_- Tue . Répondit Tezcatlipoca, se refermant sur l'esprit de Thomas telle une main invisible_

- NON !! Hurla le jeune homme tandis que l'autre approchait la carte d'une des bougies allumées.

- _Tue le … Ou le destin s'abattra sur les tiens…_ Susurra Tezcatlipoca tandis qu'une foule d'images déferlaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme, lui montrant ce qui adviendrait s'il n'obéissait pas.

Frémissant, Thomas leva son épée et l'enfonça dans le corps du vieil homme, sauvant de justesse la carte des flammes alors que le vieil aveugle retombait sur le sol avec un râle d'agonie.

- Je suis désolé… Murmura Thomas avec tristesse en enfonçant son épée profondément dans le corps de l'homme

- Maudit… Exhala ce dernier dans un dernier soupir, son regard laiteux levé vers le ciel.

Thomas se laissa retomber sur le sol et se détourna pour vomir, autant écoeuré par l'horreur de la pièce que par celle de son geste. Cette fois il avait franchi une barrière invisible.. Il avait tué un homme. Gratuitement. Non pas dans le cadre d'une honnête piraterie ou d'un duel pour une donzelle trop prompte à offrir ses charmes mais un innocent qui, si son discours était véridique cherchait à servir une juste cause. Il était devenu un assassin….

- _Je savais que tu le ferais… _Triompha Tezcatlipoca. _J'ai trouvé ton prix Thomas Norrington. _

Entre deux sanglots, le jeune homme laissa s'écouler la bile de son estomac et finit par se relever, serrant la carte entre ses doigts rougis par le sang du vieillard.

- Pourquoi !! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi me forcer à de tels actes !!

- _As-tu vraiment cru que tu servais ce qu'ils appellent le bon côté ? Trouve le livre à présent _Ricana cyniquement Tezcatlipoca avant de disparaître, laissant Thomas seul avec ses remords.

Thomas hoqueta légèrement et serra la carte contre lui avant de se relever avec difficultés, courant dans les escaliers et traversant la maison au sol vermoulu sans prudence tant il était pressé de mettre le plus distance possible entre lui et le lieu de son crime. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de la maison et croisa le regard jaune et luisant d'un jaguar qui pénétra dans la demeure qu'il venait de quitter, l'animal au pelage sombre se hâtant vers les escaliers.

- Tu le savais… Murmura Thomas anéanti. Tu savais où était la carte…

Son accusation ne reçut pas de réponse et le jeune homme frappa violemment le mur de la maison avant de repartir vers le Pearl, tentant sans succès de chasser l'horreur de son esprit. Il n'avait pas pu lutter… Pas après ce que Tezcatlipoca lui avait dévoilé du destin…

*

Après avoir erré des heures dans les rues du port indien, Thomas finit par se jeter dans les bras d'une catin, se débarrassant ainsi de toute l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre alors qu'il allait et venait en elle, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Finalement, il se décida à retourner vers le Pearl, la carte soigneusement dissimulée sous sa redingote.

Une fois à bord, il vit avec surprise Gibbs avancer dans sa direction le regard alourdi par l'ivresse.

- J'sais pas si on doit vous féliciter .. Commença le vieil homme. Mais vous auriez pu le dire …

Avec une impression de quasi étrangeté, Thomas fixa son second. Étaient ils donc tous devenus fous autour de lui ?

- Ça pour une bonne nouvelle c'est une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Ragetti

Thomas se força à revenir au présent et se colla un sourire ironique sur le visage

- Oh et que fêtons nous donc ?

- La naissance des bébés de Miss Kiara ! Répondit joyeusement Gibbs avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Thomas blêmit. La naissance de … de quoi ??? Il saisit le col de Ragetti avec vivacité, le secouant tandis que l'homme le regardait avec un peu de peur

- Raconte. Ordonna Thomas

- Bah c'est les gars .. Ils disent que Kiara elle a eu deux beaux bébés le mois dernier.. Même qu'elle a failli en mourir mais qu'elle est pas morte. S'empressa de préciser Ragetti en voyant une lueur mauvaise luire dans le regard de Thomas.

Le jeune capitaine ne répondit pas, sous le choc.

- Sale petite garce… Murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. A vos postes tous !! Nous allons à Singapour !!!

*

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent comme dans un brouillard aux yeux de Thomas, le jeune homme peinant à admettre le geste qu'il avait commis en Inde tout comme l'annonce de la naissance des enfants de Kiara. Ce fut donc avec une grimace qu'il accueillit l'annonce de Gibbs alors qu'ils jetaient l'ancre à Singapour.

- Je vais voir Kiara. Annonça-t-il, l'esprit rempli de tout ce qu'il projetait de faire à sa femme

Gibbs se dandina légèrement et Thomas le regarda avec froideur

- Vous viendrez plus tard Gibbs. Pour l'instant, je compte bien obtenir de ma femme ce à quoi j'ai droit. Lâcha-t-il avec hargne

Sans attendre de réponse du second, Thomas débarqua et s'empressa vers la forteresse de Kiara, frappant avec rage au heurtoir de fer

- Encore toi ? Mais t'es juste bon à faire le portier ma parole. Ironisa-t-il en dépassant l'homme de garde.

- Vous pas entrer … Commença l'homme avant de déglutir, la lame de Thomas se retrouvant prestement sous sa gorge.

- Empêche moi … Susurra le jeune homme avant de le relâcher pour se diriger vers la grande salle

Une fois à l'intérieur, il constata avec déception que les lieux étaient déserts et se tourna avec hargne vers l'une des servantes de Kiara

- Où est elle ?

- Sortie .. Avec l'Empress… Murmura la femme. Moi peut vous contenter. Elle dit faire ça si vous veniez.

Thomas la contempla quelques instants, glissant le regard vers la poitrine ferme de la jeune beauté asiatique qui affola brutalement ses sens

- Non merci… Lorsque je viens ici .. Je prends ce qui m'est du. Rétorqua-t-il. Je me garde pour ma femme. Ironisa-t-il. Mais rassure toi, ton tour viendra après ma belle.

La servante rougit et s'inclina tandis que Thomas faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, maudissant Kiara de cette nouvelle humiliation.

Kiara apparut des heures plus tard, un sabre rougi cognant ses cuisses et ses enfants derrière elle, suivis de peu par un jeune homme dont le visage rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Thomas sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom dessus

- Norrington ? Demanda-t-elle avec nonchalance. Que viens tu donc faire ici ? Ajouta-t-elle en faisant signe à ceux qui l'accompagnaient de les laisser seuls

Thomas se retourna vers elle, un éclat froid dans le regard

- Ma divine cousine… Et ma chère, si chère épouse. Ironisa-t-il d'un ton charmeur. Il me semble que c'est toi qui a quelque chose à me dire …

Kiara soutint son regard, ses lèvres s 'écartant en sourire ironique

- Oh… Ça…

- OUI !! S'exclama Thomas. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit !!!

- Et bien.. Les conditions de notre union sont telles que je n'en ai pas vu la nécessité Norrington. Répondit Kiara avec nonchalance. Du reste j'ai écrit la nouvelle à ta mère… Je suppose que c'est ainsi que tu l'as appris

Thomas se força au calme

- Aurait ce été trop te demander de m'en informer ?

- Oui. Répondit simplement Kiara en se détournant.

Thomas traversa la pièce et la saisit brutalement par le bras, la forçant à le regarder

- Sale garce.. Comment as-tu osé .. Faire ça !

Kiara se raidit à son contact et sourit d'un air mauvais

- Peut être que si tu n'avais pas décidé de me forcer à coucher avec toi ça ne serait pas arrivé Norrington.

- Oh… Et bien je te conseille de te préparer pour cette nuit mon cœur… Parce que je compte bien user à nouveau de mes droits sur toi.

- Trois nuits de dégoût contre la liberté le reste du temps… C'est peu payé finalement. Ironisa Kiara en se détachant de son étreinte.

- C'est-ce qu'on verra mon cœur… Susurra Thomas en s'approchant d'elle, frôlant ses lèvres. Pour l'instant j'aimerais voir mes enfants puisqu'il parait qu'ils sont deux.

Kiara serra les poings, se retenant de lui passer son sabre au travers du corps, se voyant mal comment expliquer à ses derniers nés qu'elle avait tué leur insupportable père avant de se diriger sans un mot vers une pièce adjacente. Thomas la suivit et découvrit deux berceaux aux anses recouvertes d'or dans lesquels reposaient deux bébés

- Pourquoi faire modeste ? Ironisa-t-il face au faste des lieux.

Kiara ne répondit pas et se pencha sur le premier berceau, en sortant une chose chétive sur le crâne de laquelle poussait un fin duvet blond

- Voici Lina. Ma fille. Précisa-t-elle.

Thomas ne releva pas et s'empara du bébé qui ne se réveilla pas, se contentant de pousser un léger soupir

- Lina… Murmura-t-il. Comme ma grand-mère

- Notre grand-mère au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Ragea Kiara.

Thomas caressa la petite joue veloutée du bébé et sourit. Brusquement calmé il regarda Kiara

- Grand-mère ou pas… Elle est magnifique Kiara. Tu aurais du me prévenir .. Je serais venu.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Trancha Kiara. Et du reste cela a eu le mérite de tuer les derniers doutes des seigneurs sur notre mariage

- Lina. Murmura Thomas en reposant avec douceur l'enfant dans son berceau

Kiara se tourna ensuite vers le second duquel s'échappaient quelques petits cris. Elle se pencha sur le bébé qu'elle prit dans ses bras en murmurant tendrement en chinois des mots que Thomas ne comprit pas.

- Un fils. Annonça Kiara sans réussir tout à fait à dissimuler l'amour et la fierté qu'elle ressentait envers ses enfants.

Saisi, Thomas prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, rencontrant de plein fouet son regard vert. Les yeux des Norrington. Les mêmes que ceux de son père

- Oh Kiara… Souffla-t-il

Kiara le regarda avec jubilation et se pencha vers lui

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… Je l'ai appelé comme son grand père.

Penché sur son petit garçon Thomas sourit

- Je trouve que Jack est un très beau prénom

- Jack ?? Oh non mon chéri… Je l'ai appelé James… Susurra Kiara d'une voix mielleuse. James Norrington … Ça sonne bien non ?

Thomas se raidit brutalement, luttant contre une envie brutale de la gifler

- Sale garce… Comment as-tu …

Kiara le regarda en affectant un air navré et reprit le petit James dans ses bras

- Tu les as vu … Maintenant va t'en Norrington …Lui ordonna Kiara d'un ton tranchant

Fou de rage, Thomas porta la main à son épée, contemplant sa femme avec haine

- J'avais pensé l'appeler Sao mais … finalement je me suis dit que James s'était mieux. Le nargua Kiara.

- Sale petite garce !! Hurla Thomas avant de sortir, claquant la porte à la volée

Kiara s'empressa près de ses bébés, un sourire aux lèvres

- Maman est là.. Les apaisa-t-elle. Et personne ne viendra nous déranger surtout pas ce maudit Norrington. Jubila-t-elle, heureuse de s'être ainsi soustraite à ses obligations ….


	29. La seconde nuit

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Pour commencer, merci à Pistélia & Elysabeth pour leur reviews ! Oui Kiara est mauvaise ... Quand à Thomas pas d'inquiétude il revient ... et il va avoir une surprise mdrrr**_

_**Voici donc la suite de ma fic avec un chapitre un peu spécial ( vous verrez que Thomas n'a pas beaucoup de barrières hem ) J'espère que vous aimerez ( et j'invite ceux qui le veulent à compter les points entre Kiara et Thomas mdrrrr) Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 27**

La nuit tombait sur Singapour étendant ses volutes sombres sur la ville corrompue, les fumées d'opium se mêlant aux vapeurs des bains chauds qu'affectionnait la population locale lorsque Thomas Norrington se présenta à nouveau aux portes de la forteresse de Kiara Feng Norrington. Le jeune homme avait erré des heures durant, ravalant sa rage devant ce nouvel affront ... Qu'il n'ait pas été prévenu de la grossesse de Kiara était déjà suffisamment insultant en soit... mais le prénom qu'elle avait choisi pour leur petit garçon ( la paternité ne faisant heureusement aucun doute au vu des prunelles vertes des deux bambins) était pour lui une nouvelle gifle. Comme si elle n'aurait pas pu l'appeler Jack ! Si elle tenait tellement à le prénommer en hommage à l'un de ses grands pères, Thomas aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit en référence à Jack Sparrow, un pirate comme il l'était lui même et comme Kiara...

Furieux après avoir appris ce qu'elle avait fait, Thomas s'était donc jeté à corps perdu dans les ruelles sales de Singapour, souhaitant presque rencontrer un ennemi sur lequel il aurait pu déverser son trop plein de colère. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas été le cas... Aussi, après que la colère ait laissé la place à une rage froide, le jeune homme s'était décidé à retourner voir Kiara. Elle avait peut être gagné un combat mais certainement pas la partie... Et du reste, il lui restait encore deux nuits à lui offrir cette année et il était hors de question pour lui d'y renoncer. Sûrement pas.

Thomas se passa la langue sur les lèvres, brutalement tendu à la pensée du corps chaud et accueillant de Kiara.. Il aurait pu s'offrir n'importe laquelle des putains, européennes ou asiatiques qui lui avaient jeté des oeillades tout au long de ses errances dans les rues mais ça aurait été trop simple. Il était venu à Singapour pour obtenir ce qu'elle lui devait et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devrait respecter leur accord. Il levait le poing d'un air décidé pour frapper à la lourde porte de la forteresse souterraine lorsque la voix de Gibbs s'éleva dans son dos

- Dites Capitaine on voulait savoir ..Commença t'il

- Manquait plus que lui. Marmonna Thomas, agacé. Vous vouliez savoir quoi ?? Demanda t'il plus haut

Gibbs grinça des dents. Comment ce jeune coq pouvait il poser la question ? Décidemment, il était plus que clair qu'en plus d'être un homme aux moeurs détestables, il serait un mauvais père... enfin si l'on pouvait lui accorder ce nom vu le peu de cas qu'il semblait faire de ses enfants. Parce que si lui, Gibbs avait eu la chance d'être papa, il n'aurait sûrement pas passé sa journée à errer dans les rues ( sans doute à la recherche d'une putain disponible) au lieu de découvrir ses enfants

- Les gars et moi on voulait féliciter Miss Kiara et voir ses bébés. Répondit Gibbs, prenant la parole pour le groupe d'hommes qui l'accompagnait et qui était constitué des plus fidèles et anciens hommes de Jack.

Thomas perçut la critique implicite et se raidit de plus belle

- Demain matin vous viendrez les voir. Ce soir nous restons ensemble. Prévenez les hommes que j'offre de quoi boire pour la naissance de ma fille Lina et de mon fils... James. Grimaça Thomas

- James ? Ne put s'empêcher de relever Gibbs, surpris du prénom, attendu qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ignorer la tension des relations de Thomas avec le Gouverneur (principalement dues au jeune homme d'ailleurs pour ce que Gibbs en savait)

- C'est Kiara qui a choisi. Répondit Thomas, la réaction de Gibbs ranimant sa colère. Et rassurez vous elle se porte parfaitement bien si j'en crois le sang qui maculait son sabre lorsque je l'ai vue. Maintenant rentrez sur le Pearl et buvez à notre santé. Ordonna Thomas avec un sourire glacial

Gibbs soutint un instant son regard avant de renoncer, il connaissait à présent suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir qu'en dépit du sourire qu'il affichait ce dernier était furieux et qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter ses ordres

- Bien Capitaine. Quelques gars et moi nous passerons demain voir les petits et Miss Kiara. Merci pour la fête. Se força t'il à ajouter

- Ce n'est pas tout les jours que votre capitaine se reproduit. Répondit Thomas avec un sourire démenti par un regard froid qui inquiéta Gibbs

Finalement le vieil homme soupira et se dirigea vers le Pearl, angoissé pour Kiara. Il doutait que Thomas s'avère violent avec elle ( à la décharge du jeune homme on pouvait au moins lui reconnaître cela ) mais Miss Kiara était si fragile... Refoulant son angoisse et son impuissance, Gibbs se retourna toutefois, juste à temps pour voir Thomas pénétrer dans la forteresse d'un pas décidé qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Kiara

*

Thomas adressa un sourire sardonique au portier et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre, progressant jusqu'à la salle principale. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière était quasiment déserte, occupée seulement par Mai et Kane qui s'entraînaient au combat avec ardeur sous l'oeil attentif d'une servante. Thomas les observa quelques instants, se demandant fugacement quel genre d'éducation Kiara donnerait à leurs nouveaux nés. Sans doute la même que pour ces deux là, les préparant à une vie rude pleine de combats et de dangers. Ce qui n'était pas si stupide quand on pensait à l'existence que menait leurs parents... Pourtant en voyant l'éclat sombre des yeux de la petite Mai alors qu'elle attaquait son frère, Thomas grimaça. Kiara faisait de ses enfants des guerriers, sans doute parce que Jack et Elizabeth avaient négligé cet aspect en ce qui la concernait elle, mais ... Où était la douceur dans tout cela ? Mai était très différente de Lisa ou même de qu'il avait pu voir de la jeune Eve. La petite fille était vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon, plus masculin que féminin malgré la richesse de l'étoffe et Thomas se demanda quel genre de femme elle serait plus tard... Sans doute serait elle plus dure encore que sa mère...

A cet instant, Kane poussa un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il roulait au sol, la lame de sa soeur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Au dessus de lui, Mai eut un petit sourire triomphant et adressa une volée de mots chinois à son frère qui répondit d'une voix dans laquelle perçaient des sanglots. Jetant un regard agacé à la servante , Thomas intervint

- Bravo Mai tu te débrouilles très bien, tu as fait de gros progrès depuis ma dernière visite. Commenta t'il. Tout comme toi, Kane, un vrai petit homme. Sourit il en tendant la main au petit garçon pour l'aider à se relever

Kane ignora la main tendue tandis que Mai reprenait en chinois sans adresser un regard à Thomas. Agacé par le mépris visible des deux enfants, Thomas ironisa

- Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris qu'il était impoli d'ignorer une personne ?

Mai adressa quelques mots à Kane en chinois, faisant sourire le petit garçon et tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui, Thomas se jura d'apprendre cette maudite langue

- Ils nous appris qu'il était impoli d'ignorer une personne importante. Ils n'ont rien dit sur les autres. Rétorqua Mai dans un anglais parfait

Refoulant mal sa colère, Thomas se tourna vers elle

- Il me semble que le fait d'être l'époux de votre mère et le père de vos frère et soeur me donne une certaine importance

- Pas pour maman. Rétorqua Mai. Ni pour nous.

Et bien au moins elle est franche songea Thomas avec un petit soupir dépité

- Et vous aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! S'exclama brusquement Kane

Surpris par l'intervention du petit garçon alors que sa soeur remplissait comme à son habitude la fonction de porte parole du duo, Thomas se pencha vers lui

- De quoi parles tu ?

- De maman. Répondit Kane d'une voix tremblante. Maintenant elle a des nouveaux bébés à cause de toi et tu vas les emmener tout les trois et Mai et moi on restera ici parce que tu détestes notre papa

Thomas cherchait une réponse simple lorsque Mai intervint

- Ne sois pas idiot Kane, Maman partira pas avec lui, elle le déteste

- Merci de me le rappeler Mai. Grommela Thomas avant de se tourner vers Kane. Écoute, Kane, ta mère et moi nous sommes mariés c'est vrai... Et vous avez de nouveaux frère et soeur mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous ne comptez plus. Si Kiara décidait de venir avec moi, ce serait avec vous quatre. Quand à ton père et bien quoique je pense de lui ne concerne que lui et non Mai et toi

- Tu parles... Ricana Mai. T'es un menteur, la dernière fois t'avait promis que tu venais nous voir tous mais en fait c'est que maman que tu voulais

- Mai........... Soupira Thomas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te fait penser ça, je t'ai dit cent fois que ce n'était pas le cas

- Tu t'es dépêché de lui faire des bébés ! S'exclama Mai avec rancoeur

- Oh... Tu peux me croire, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Grimaça Thomas qui avait tout de même du mal à se faire à son nouveau statut de père

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard et Thomas se sentit plus que jamais exclu de leur cercle. Finalement il se décida à reprendre la parole

- Écoutez... Je ne compte pas emmener votre maman

- Et les bébés ? Demanda Mai sans que Thomas ne réussisse à décider si la perspective l'enchantait ou au contraire lui faisait peur

- Lina et James non plus. Affirma Thomas. Comme vous le savez, je passe mon temps à naviguer et je n'ai pas envie de priver mes enfants de leur maison et de leur maman

Mai et Kane échangèrent un nouveau regard

- Enfin je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! S'impatienta Thomas. Je ne prétends pas remplacer votre père vu qu'il est de toute évidence irremplaçable mais vous pouvez compter sur moi

- On a pas besoin de toi. Répondit Mai avec vivacité.

Kane regarda sa soeur et baissa la tête à regrets

Thomas intercepta son regard et se tourna vers le petit garçon

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose Kane ?

- Tu voudrais pas .. Nous montrer comment tu te bas ? Demanda le petit garçon

- Pour quoi faire ? S'interposa Mai. De toute façon tu fais que pleurer quand je te bas

Kane rougit brutalement et baissa les yeux

-Tu m'as fait mal

- Papa dit que c'est normal de faire mal quand on se bat. Rétorqua Mai

- Oui mais là vous vous entraîniez. Trancha Thomas. C'est différent. Enfin vient Kane, montre moi. Proposa t'il

Thomas s'amusa quelques minutes avec le petit garçon, ralentissant ses coups pour lui permettre de prendre de l'assurance tandis que Mai les observait

- Pourquoi lui ? Demanda t'elle. C'est pasque je suis une fille que tu veux pas m'entraîner ?

- Non. Répondit calmement Thomas. Mais parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé

Mai bondit sur ses pieds et s'empara de son sabre, Thomas songeant une fois de plus avec effarement que même émoussée sa lame restait coupante et elle se lança avec un cri de guerre sur lui. Le jeune capitaine para souplement et se retourna vers elle

- Tu sais Mai, quelquefois mieux vaut réfléchir avant de se précipiter

- C'est ce que disent les lâches .Rétorqua la petite fille

- Je dirais plutôt ceux qui veulent vivre vieux. Répliqua Thomas

Mai ne répondit pas mais Thomas nota avec satisfaction que la petite fille se montrait plus mesurée dans ses attaques et donc plus précise.

Finalement la séance s'interrompit et Thomas se laissa tomber sur un siège

- Vous êtes doués. Constata-t-il sans feindre l'admiration

Mai le regarda avec un léger sourire et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière

- C'est normal, c'est notre père qui nous a appris

- Et maman aussi ! S'empressa d'ajouter Kane.

Mai haussa les épaules et Thomas plissa le front devant le mépris de plus en plus évident de l'enfant pour sa mère.

- Et où est elle ? Demanda-t-il brusquement. Avec les bébés ?

Mai et Kane échangèrent un des regards dont-ils avaient le secret et Kane se pencha vers Thomas

- Tu veux voir ma chambre ? Proposa-t-il.

Thomas eut un mouvement de surprise avant de sourire au petit garçon

- Et bien .. Si tu as envie de me la montrer… Se força-t-il à répondre, dévoré par l'envie de rejoindre Kiara et de lui faire tout ce que ses fantasmes lui avaient représenté alors qu'il errait dans les rues de Singapour.

- Et la mienne aussi. Pépia Mai

Méfiant, Thomas suivit les deux enfants, surpris par leur soudaine attention…

Sa méfiance laissa rapidement la place à la surprise alors qu'il découvrait les chambres au luxe raffiné des deux enfants dans lesquelles une fois encore les combats et les armes étaient omniprésents.

- C'est à toi ce sabre ? Demanda Thomas à Kane en regardant l'arme accrochée au mur et dont la lame n'était visiblement pas émoussée.

- Maintenant oui. C'est celui de mon père. Expliqua fièrement le petit garçon. Un jour je le porterais et je tuerais tout nos ennemis pendant que Mai prendra la barre de l'Empress

- Non tu prends la barre et moi je tue les ennemis ! Intervint Mai

- Non ! S'insurgea Kane

- Si, parce que tu sais pas te battre ! Tu pleures à chaque fois. Les guerriers pleurent pas. Répondit Mai

Voyant que la situation était une fois de plus sur le point de dégénérer, Thomas s'empressa d'intervenir

- Et ta chambre à toi Mai ?

La petite fille s'empressa vers une porte adjacente à celle de son frère et l'ouvrit en grand.

- C'est là.

Une fois de plus, Thomas , choqué, observa le décor masculin de la pièce, notant rapidement qu'aucune robe ne venait agrémenter la penderie de la petite… Il était foncièrement contre la manie qu'avaient les mères d'élever leurs filles en poupée de salon… Mais là ..

- Tu ne portes pas de robe ? Demanda-t-il à Mai

La petite fille se troubla légèrement et baissa ses grands yeux sombres

- Non… C'est plus mieux pour se battre les pantalons.

- Oui mais on peut être une grande guerrière tout en étant jolie. Rétorqua Thomas.

- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas jolie. Répondit Mai en relevant le menton, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement. Alors je préfère être un guerrier.

- Pas jolie ?? S'étonna Thomas en détaillant le visage jeune dont les pommettes déjà bien dessinées mettait en valeur la pureté des traits qu'elle avait semble t'il hériter de sa mère (dieu merci)

Kane lança un regard inquiet à sa sœur tandis que Mai baissait la tête

- Non… Ma peau est pas blanche comme celle de ma mère mais pas dorée comme celle des autres. Et mes yeux sont pas grands comme les siens.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu n'es pas jolie. Soupira Thomas.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas de robe. Trancha Mai. Elle dit que c'est inutile.

Cette fois Thomas retint un petit sourire triomphant à l'idée de contrarier Kiara

- Et bien je t'en ramènerais une… Quelle couleur aimes tu ?

Mai ne répondit pas, le regardant avec incertitude

- Elle aime le vert. Répondit Kane à la place de sa sœur. Et le bleu

- Bien.. Dans ce cas une verte et une bleue. Trancha Thomas. Je te les ramènerais la prochaine fois que je viendrais vous voir.

- Tu parles … Marmonna Mai. Elle dit que tu n'es qu'un sale menteur.

- Je ne mens jamais aux femmes trésor. Répondit Thomas en se levant souplement. Tu verras.

Kane et Mai échangèrent un nouveau regard et Kane le retint une nouvelle fois

- Tu vas voir les bébés ?

- Non. Je vais voir Kiara. Répondit Thomas en se dirigeant vers la porte sous l'œil effaré d'une servante qui s'inclina

- Monsieur. Vous vouloir dîner ?

- Dans la chambre de ma femme. Apporte nous à boire et des douceurs. Répondit Thomas. Du miel si vous en avez… Ajouta-t-il, le regard brillant à l'idée de l'usage qu'il comptait en faire

La servante s'inclina, tremblant légèrement ce qui ne fit que réveiller la méfiance de Thomas. Sans un regard pour les enfants, il s'avança vers la chambre de Kiara tandis que la servante bredouillait derrière lui. Thomas ne lui accorda pas un regard et ouvrit sans hésitation le battant de la porte.

*

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme serra les mâchoires et referma sans bruit, à la fois fou de rage et vaguement amusé par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Entièrement nue( du moins de ce qu'il pouvait en voir) Kiara était allongée sur le ventre, le jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt penché sur elle, torse nu tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sur le corps de Kiara, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Choisissant de ne rien dire pour l'instant, Thomas observa quelques instants le couple, notant les gestes de plus en plus intimes du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se penche sur la nuque de Kiara, l'embrassant légèrement. La jeune femme soupira à nouveau et se retourna à demi, offrant ses lèvres à son compagnon qui les prit en refermant les mains sur ses seins offerts .

A la fois troublé et en colère, Thomas avança d'un pas dans leur direction

- Navré de vous interrompre mais la place est déjà prise. Ironisa-t-il.

Kiara se retourna calmement et s'enveloppa dans le drap, dissimulant sa poitrine.

- Norrington…. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. Répondit elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Thomas croisa son regard un bref instant et sourit. Si elle avait eu des pistolets à la place des yeux il serait mort.

- De toute évidence mon cœur. Rétorqua-t-il tout aussi calmement tandis que le jeune homme hésitait.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? Demanda Kiara

- Pas chez ma femme. Répondit Thomas en avançant vers le lit.

Kiara recula légèrement tandis que son amant pâlissait. Dédaignant ce dernier, Thomas se pencha vers elle et laissa sa main glisser sur son épaule nue.

- Je vois que tu te préparais en m'attendant mon cœur…

Kiara se dégagea avec brutalité et resserra le drap contre son corps mince.

- Sûrement pas. Dégage de ma chambre.

Thomas lui fit un sourire désagréable et se tourna vers le jeune homme, ses mâchoires se contractant brutalement en le voyant de près. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir de la ressemblance du jeune homme avec Feng.

- Je vois… Murmura Thomas avant de se reprendre. Nous avons un accord Kiara, je viens réclamer ma seconde nuit.

Kiara le fixa avec haine et Thomas sentit son excitation redoubler

- Si tu as envie qu'il participe je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mon cœur… Du moment que tu es comblée . Susurra-t-il

- Sale petit bâtard ! Rétorqua Kiara en levant la main pour le frapper.

Sentant sa patience s'envoler, Thomas intercepta son geste, serrant sans douceur son poignet

- Il me semble que s'il y a un bâtard dans cette pièce ce n'est pas moi.

Kiara réprima une grimace de douleur et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

- Va Soan. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Satisfait, Thomas vit du coin de l'œil le jeune homme s'enfuir sans demander son reste et se tourna vers sa femme

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas nous avoir tout les deux ? Je peux fort bien visiter tes contrées les plus exotiques …

- Tu n'es qu'un porc ! S'exclama Kiara. Pourquoi es tu revenu !

- Pour ça. Répondit Thomas en l'attirant à lui, cherchant sa bouche

Kiara le repoussa violemment

- Sûrement pas ! Je te rappelle que je viens d'avoir un accouchement difficile. Il te faudra revenir plus tard.

Un sourire crispé lui répondit et Thomas s'approcha d'elle à nouveau la forçant à reculer jusqu'au montant du lit.

- Mais moi .. J'ai envie de toi maintenant ma petite Kiara…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!! Hurla Kiara en tentant de le frapper.

- Pourquoi ? C'est réservé ? Se moqua Thomas. Dis moi mon cœur … Comment l'appelles tu quand il te prend ? Sao ?

- Retourne voir tes catins !

Cette fois Thomas feignit l 'étonnement

- Mais c'est-ce que je fais non ? Après tout c'est bien ainsi qu'on appelle une femme mariée qui s'offre à d'autres hommes…

- Salaud ! S'exclama Kiara. Tout ça parce que tu es jaloux de ne pas réussir à me contenter.

Thomas éclata de rire et la fixa

- Jaloux ? Tu rêves petite garce… Je ne suis pas jaloux de quelque chose qui soupire sous mes assauts quand l'envie m'en prend.

- Je te tuerais… Grinça Kiara

- Bonne idée ! Tu me tues, tu épouses le bâtard Feng et tu attends qu'il se décide à prendre ce qui aurait du lui revenir en tuant tes enfants. Rétorqua Thomas avec froideur.

Kiara serra les dents, furieuse qu'il devine aussi bien ses pensées et s'écarta, s'empressant de remettre un kimono de soie

- Tu m'excuseras mais je dois nourrir Lina et notre adorable petit James. Susurra-t-elle.

Thomas la saisit souplement par le poignet et la retint.

- Il y a des nourrices pour ça. Je les ai vues. Pour cette nuit tu es à moi et elle commence maintenant. Savvy ?

- Mes seins sont gonflés. C'est l'heure de la tétée. Rétorqua Kiara, le regard noir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Thomas la plaqua contre le mur et écarta le vêtement, le déchirant dans sa hâte. Pressant son corps contre le sien, il soupesa l'un de ses seins, arrachant un gémissement à Kiara

- James et Lina ne m'en voudront pas … Souffla-t-il en baissant sa bouche vers le sein offert, pressant ses lèvres autour du téton gonflé.

Appuyée contre le mur, trop choquée pour réagir, Kiara sentit sa langue glisser avec douceur sur elle, les mains de Thomas empoignant fermement sa poitrine lourde.

- Qu'est … qu'est-ce que tu fais… Gémit elle, affolée par les sensations que sa succion bien différente de celle de ses enfants provoquait en elle.

Thomas ne répondit pas, imprimant de légères pression sur son sein tout en notant du coin de l'œil la rougeur subite de Kiara. Sans se presser, il continua, tétant avec gourmandise le sein qu'elle lui offrait à présent tandis qu'il glissait une main hardie entre les cuisses de Kiara, en éprouvant l'humidité.

- C'est immonde.. Haleta Kiara en se sentant mollir, incapable de repousser le jeune homme.

Thomas se contenta de sourire, ses doigts progressant habilement en elle tandis qu'elle se contractait brusquement, se retenant pour ne pas crier son plaisir.

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Thomas la relâcha , passant ses doigts à ses lèvres

- Intéressant. Commenta-t-il

Contre le mur, Kiara haleta à nouveau et le fixa

- Comment .. Comment..

- Oh ça ? L'expérience mon cœur… J'ai toujours adoré les jeunes mères… Quelques caresses bien appuyées et elles jouissent comme ça. Rétorqua cyniquement Thomas en claquant des doigts. Mais je dois dire que tu es la plus rapide.

En colère, Kiara le repoussa et avança vers le lit pour aller chercher son sabre. Thomas la suivit du regard et s'empressa derrière elle

- Excellente idée mon cœur… J'allais te proposer de nous mettre au lit. Murmura-t-il en la poussant sur la couverture, son entrejambe gonflé cognant contre le ventre de la jeune femme

- Non !!!

- C'est ma nuit…

- Je .. Tu es vil et méprisable et …

- Et je te donne du plaisir…La coupa Thomas. Laisse moi en prendre un peu à mon tour… Embrasse moi …

- Non ! Je ne t'aime pas. Répondit Kiara. Prend ce que tu veux et va t'en

- Allons Kiara… Il n'est pas question d'amour entre nous.. Soupira cyniquement Thomas en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Mais de plaisir.

L'instant d'après il écrasait sa bouche sur celle de Kiara qui poussa un grognement de fureur tandis que sa langue forçait le barrage de ses lèvres, se nouant à la sienne. Sur elle, Thomas grogna à son tour, se débarrassant d'un geste adroit de son pantalon pour en sortir son excitation avant de s'enfoncer en elle, sans prendre le temps d'ôter le vêtement

- Ma petite femme. Soupira moqueusement Thomas tandis qu'elle gémissait.

L'instant d'après il jouit brutalement, s'abattant de tout son poids sur elle tandis que Kiara fermait les yeux à la fois remplie de plaisir et de dégoût.

- Sois maudit…Souffla-t-elle.

Thomas se releva légèrement et se débarrassa de ses vêtements

- Je le suis déjà mon cœur. Répondit il avec amertume. Mais pas cette nuit… Ajouta-t-il en venant s'allonger à ses côtés

- Oh non sûrement pas ! S'exclama Kiara en sentant sa main la caresser à nouveau.

- Notre nuit Kiara… Tu sais que j'aime en profiter jusqu'au bout… Murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle se tendait vers lui, son corps la trahissant et appelant des caresses.

Un sourire aux lèvres Thomas se pencha vers elle et l'attira à lui l'embrassant à nouveau alors qu'elle posait ses mains fines sur son torse

- Demain on se fera la guerre.. Lui souffla Thomas.

Avec un gémissement Kiara rendit les armes, lui renvoyant un regard voilé de désir

- Demain je te … Commença-t-elle d'un ton hargneux

- La ferme Kiara Norrington. La coupa Thomas en l'embrassant profondément, l'entraînant dans les délices qu'il avait passé la soirée à concocter…


	30. Relation Conjugale

_**Coucou, voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas avec une petite pause douceur avant le retour prochain de l'action…**_

_**Merci Elysabeth , en effet les relations de Thomas et de Mai & Kane s'arrangent .. Pour Kiara par contre ...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . Bonne lecture & Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 28**

Les cris conjugués de Lina et de James réveillèrent Thomas en sursaut et le jeune homme poussa un soupir las tandis que Kiara s'arrachait avec rage au bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle durant son sommeil

- Pourquoi faut il qu'ils hurlent comme ça ? Soupira Thomas en s'étirant, le regard brillant en détaillant la nudité de Kiara tandis que la jeune femme cherchait ses vêtements

- Peut être parce qu'ils ont faim ! S'énerva la jeune femme, furieuse de la manière dont son corps l'avait une fois de plus trahie durant la nuit, la poussant à agir comme elle s'était juré de ne jamais le faire, dispensant autant de caresses qu'elle en avait reçu à un homme qu'elle méprisait.

Thomas se releva sur un coude, retenant son souffle avant de sourire du spectacle qu'offrait Kiara et ses joues rouges de colère

- Bien dormi mon coeur ? Ironisa-t-il

- La ferme sale bâtard. Lui renvoya Kiara en sortant de la pièce à la hâte.

Une fois dans la chambre de ses bébés, son visage s'adoucit et elle se pencha vers James, caressant sa petite joue veloutée

- Maman est là. Souffla-t-elle en le prenant contre elle, les lèvres avides de l'enfant s'accrochant avec désespoir au sein qu'elle lui offrait .

Les yeux mi clos, Kiara se laissa aller dans le fauteuil où elle avait pris place avant de rougir brutalement au souvenir de la manière dont Thomas avait glissé sa langue sur ses seins gonflés lui procurant un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait même pas imaginé.

- On a passé une nuit exceptionnelle n'est-ce pas mon coeur ? Lui déclara soudain Thomas en se penchant sur la petite Lina

Kiara sursauta brusquement et le regarda avec rage tandis que Thomas tentait de calmer la petite fille qui attendait sa part du sein maternel

- Elle est superbe. Commenta Thomas. Rageuse. Comme sa mère.

- Dans ce cas je lui souhaite qu'elle n'ait pas hérité de ta perversité et de ton manque d'honneur et de ton sens du chantage et de ...

- Que de compliments.. Je te remercie Kiara. Répondit Thomas avec calme en caressant la tête de Lina qui finit par le regarder, posant ses yeux d'un vert quasi translucide sur lui

Kiara serra les dents, luttant contre le besoin urgent d'arracher la petite fille des bras de Thomas. De quel droit venait il ici se proclamer père alors qu'il repartirait avant la fin de la journée ? (elle y veillerait )

Dans les bras de sa mère, James poussa un petit hoquet avant de fermer les yeux avec un soupir satisfait.

- Donne moi Lina. Exigea Kiara. Elle a faim et elle ne te connaît pas.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le front de la petite fille avant de la lui donner couvant des yeux la poitrine de Kiara

- Tu crois qu'elle m'en laissera ? Ironisa-t-il en prenant d'autorité James dans ses bras.

Soufflée, Kiara manqua de suffoquer en se représentant fort bien la scène de la veille.

- Ta nuit est écoulée Norrington. Ragea-t-elle tandis que Lina s'agrippait à elle.

- Allons Kiara... ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ... Susurra Thomas en berçant James contre lui.

Kiara serra les dents et le fixa avec hargne

- S'il n'y avait pas James et Lina je serais veuve à nouveau ..

- Pourquoi ? Ah oui .. Pour épouser ton Sao Feng de remplacement ? Dis moi mon coeur t'a-t-il déjà fait jouir au moins ?

- TU ES IMMONDE !!! Hurla Kiara faisant fondre en larmes Lina

Dégoûtée la jeune femme se pencha sur sa fille pour la calmer tandis que Thomas levait James à hauteur de son visage, grimaçant devant le duvet blond foncé qui couvrait son crâne

- Le pire c'est que tu lui ressembles. Grinça Thomas avec dépit avant de se reprendre. Enfin ce n'est pas ta faute mon petit James. Soupira-t-il. Et puis tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître...

- Si c'est de ton père que tu parles Thomas, je compte bien recevoir bientôt sa visite. En revanche, je doute que ta mère se déplace. Elle reste à Port Royal pour la bâtarde

- C'est ta soeur Kiara. Tout comme Eve.

Kiara haussa le sourcil, surprise

- Eve ???

- Oh c'est vrai ... j'ai oublié de te dire... j'ai vu tes parents ... Lâcha Thomas, savourant l'instant et sa vengeance pour ne pas avoir su pour les bébés.

- Papa ? Tu as vu mon père ??? Mais où ? Quand ? Il est revenu ?

Thomas la regarda avec ironie

- Non il n'est pas revenu... J'ai eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont envoyé au Purgatoire... Mais je m'en suis sorti !

- Tu mens .. Personne n'en sort alors pourquoi toi ? Ragea Kiara.

- Parce que .. Commença Thomas en serrant James contre lui.

- Et bien vas y !! Raconte moi encore une de tes histoires à dormir debout !

Thomas soupira et s'approcha légèrement de Kiara

- Tezcatlipoca s'est arrangé pour que je me retrouve là bas.... J'ai pas eu le choix.. Il, j'ai passé un pacte avec lui... Je, je dois trouver une amulette en pierre de lune

Kiara le regarda avec dégoût

- Tu travailles pour lui !! Tu es un des siens... Après tout ce qu'il a fait à ma famille ,à notre famille tu l'aides ... Tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard sans honneur , un petit salaud, égoïste mauvais, méprisable !!!

- Ça ira Kiara j'ai compris l'idée. Ironisa Thomas. Mais c'était ça ou passer l'éternité dans son antre... Avec tes parents.

- Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu t'es sacrifié pour eux ? Non mais tu me crois donc si stupide !! Oh ce que j'aurais voulu que tu en crèves sale ...

- Bâtard. Je sais. Et non je ne me suis pas sacrifié pour eux mais je ne pouvais pas rester là bas Kiara. Quand à l'accord que j'ai passé. Je suis un pirate. Ton précieux Feng en aurait fait autant.

Kiara commença à trembler légèrement, les paroles de Thomas ravivant sa douleur toujours insupportable d'avoir perdu Sao Feng.

- Ne parle pas de Sao. Tu ne sais pas quel homme il était.

- Homme ? Je croyais que c'était un monstre ... Ironisa Thomas.

- Monstre ou pas .. Tu n'es même pas digne de lui lécher les bottes. Ragea Kiara

- Mais bien assez digne pour lécher le cul de sa veuve et la faire jouir. Rétorqua Thomas d'un ton égal.

Une bouffée de rage et chagrin déferla en Kiara et la jeune femme se retint de le tuer sur place, retenue uniquement par la petite main de Lina jouant avec l'une des mèches de ses cheveux. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se représenta brièvement la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, ne se rappelant que trop bien du plaisir et de la luxure dans lesquels l'avait entraînée son trop doué cousin.

- Tu n'es qu'un porc...

- Du reste ... Si on y réfléchit , mon accord avec Tezcatlipoca n'est rien de plus que le même que celui que nous avons passé.... Un engagement et des services mutuels... En quelque sorte. Grimaça Thomas songeant que Kiara devait sûrement prendre plus de plaisir que lui dans l'affaire

- Tu couches avec lui ??? S'exclama Kiara

Cette fois Thomas ne put retenir un rire franc et sonore qui fit se retourner vers lui les deux bébés avec curiosité

- Oh Kiara mon coeur non... Je te l'ai dit je dois trouver une amulette

Kiara rougit, se sentant brusquement aussi stupide que lorsqu'Elizabeth corrigeait l'une de ses erreurs lorsqu'elle était enfant

- C'est juste que j'aurais adoré voir ça. Grinça t'elle

Thomas reposa doucement James qui dodelinait de la tête dans son berceau et se tourna vers elle

- Je n'en doute pas... Mais je suis obligé de te décevoir... Du reste, j'aime les femmes au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué

Kiara rougit et serra les dents, plaçant à son tour Lina dans son berceau

- Tu as vu mon père ... Comment va-t-il ... Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il...

Thomas posa un regard rempli de compassion sur sa femme. Kiara avait beau crâner, il savait que la brouille avec son père tout comme sa haine de façade pour sa mère lui pesaient... Renonçant à sa vengeance il s'approcha d'elle.

- Il pense beaucoup à toi. Comme Elizabeth... J'ai cru que Jack allait me tuer lorsqu'il a su pour nous

- IL N' Y A PAS DE NOUS !!!

- Nous sommes mariés mon coeur ... tu te rappelles ? Enfin .. Jack et Elizabeth t'embrassent. Ta mère s'inquiète. Tu lui manques tu sais. Soupira Thomas en songeant avec un pincement au coeur à la trop clairvoyante Elizabeth

Kiara ne réagit pas et serra les mâchoires détestant sentir ses yeux s'embuer à la mention d'Elizabeth et du soucis qu'elle se faisait

- Elle ne m'a jamais cru capable de faire quoique ce soit de toute manière. Ironisa-t-elle. Si tu y retournes , ce que je souhaite et encore plus de t'y voir rester, dis lui que j'ai pas besoin d'elle.

- Tu as une soeur . Elle s'appelle Eve et tes parents sont fous d'elle

- Ce n'est pas ma soeur !! C'est la fille que ma putain de mère a eu avec son forgeron . Ragea Kiara

Thomas soupira et glissa son bras autour de sa taille

- C'est ta soeur. Comme Lisa. Kiara ...

- Lâche moi !!!

- Kiara... J'ai toujours été de ton côté... Tu le sais ... Laisse moi une chance . Soupira Thomas

La jeune femme se dégagea d'un geste brusque et lui fit face

- Une chance ??? Bon dieu Norrington arrête avec tes boniments

Thomas la relâcha

- D'accord... Tu m'as eu. Il n'empêche ... Kiara. Si tu as besoin de moi je viendrais

- Je n'aurais jamais besoin de toi Norrington, ni moi, ni mes enfants n'avons besoin de toi dans notre vie . Est ce que c'est clair ?

- Parfaitement. Répondit Thomas avec autant de froideur que la jeune femme. Cependant je t'avertis que je compte bien venir voir Lina et James et que j'ai promis à Mai de lui offrir des robes

Cette fois Kiara fulmina. Comment osait il prendre des décisions pour ses enfants ?

- Ma fille ne mettra pas tes robes de putain

- Tu en mets bien toi !! A moins que ne te vois toi même comme une catin ce qui au vu de ta performance de la nuit dernière me parait fort bien engagé, tu as toutes les qualités pour. Ironisa Thomas

Folle de rage, Kiara se jeta sur lui , cherchant à le griffer en l'absence malencontreuse d'un sabre qu'elle aurait pu lui passer au travers du corps. Thomas sourit légèrement et la reçut contre lui, l'immobilisant rapidement. Contre lui, Kiara souffla, cherchant à atteindre ses parties les plus fragiles tandis que Thomas la forçait à s'appuyer contre le mur, mettant ses parties en sécurité.

- Je ne suis pas un vieillard sénile Kiara... Ironisa t'il. Et je suis imbattable au corps à corps

Fulminant de rage, Kiara se débattit de plus belle, sentant avec rage le bassin du jeune homme durcir contre le sien

- Lâche moi. Ordonna t'elle d'une voix vibrante de rage

- Demande le gentiment. Rétorqua Thomas d'un ton amusé

- Ce n'est pas dans notre marché !! Je te hais , je te méprise !! Je voudrais que tu sois mort Norrington !! Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas le père de mes bébés !!Je voudrais que Sao soit encore là plutôt que toi et tes mines séductrices ridicules et tes histoires idiotes !! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit prétentieux qui n'arrive même pas à la cheville de son père ! Un opprotuniste qui n'aurait jamais eu une seule chance d'avoir un navire si mon père n'avait pas été aussi stupide !!!

- On dit opportuniste mon coeur. La corrigea Thomas qui avait pâli

Kiara le fixa d'un regard glacial

- Tu me traites de catin alors que de nous deux, la catin c'est toi qui passe ton temps à user de ton prétendu charme pour obtenir ce que tu désires... Tu as couché avec ma mère pour le Pearl, tu t'es vendu à Tezcatlipoca. Tu n'as ni honneur ni courage. Tu n'es qu'une putain avec une queue entre les jambes. Lui asséna la jeune femme durement. Tu me dégoûtes. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que tes efforts pitoyables sous les draps auront sur moi le même effet que sur tes conquêtes habituelles ? Quoique tu veuilles de moi Norrington je peux te dire dès maintenant que tu ne l'obtiendras jamais. Savvy ?

Thomas blêmit de plus belle et la relâcha brusquement

- Je ne veux rien de plus que ton cul trois nuits par an Kiara. Et il me semble l'avoir déjà obtenu, pour le reste libre à toi de chercher ton cher Feng dans les bras de son bâtard

Fous de rage les deux époux se fixaient, chacun des deux cherchant comment blesser l'autre lorsque l'entrée timide d'une servante les interrompit

Kiara se tourna vers elle et lui débita quelques mots en chinois à laquelle la servante répondit et la jeune femme se retourna vers Thomas

- Les hommes de mon père sont là. Ils sont venus voir mes enfants

- Les premiers d'une longue lignée... Susurra Thomas. J'apprécierais toutefois que les prochains ne ressemblent pas au vieux débris que tu avais épousé avant moi

Kiara se raidit et le fixa avec ressentiment

- Il n'y aura jamais plus d'enfants Norrington. Ta fille a tout détruit en sortant

Thomas accusa la nouvelle et tendit la main vers Kiara, tout ressentiment envolé

- Kiara... Souffla t'il avant de laisser retomber sa main

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, distribuant des sourires heureux aux quelques hommes du Pearl qui venaient d'entrer

Gibbs poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que sa chère petite Miss Kiara semblait ne pas avoir trop souffert de la nuit écoulée, attribuant ses yeux cernés à la fatigue d'une jeune maman forcée de s'occuper seule des bébés que l'égoïste qu'elle avait été forcée d'épouser lui avait fait

- Les gars et moi on voulait vous féliciter Miss. Commença Gibbs, ignorant totalement Thomas

- Merci. Sourit Kiara en se penchant sur le berceau. Voici Lina ma fille

Gibbs se pencha avec curiosité sur la petite et sourit avec attendrissement tandis qu'elle posait ses grands yeux verts sur lui

- Elle vous ressemble beaucoup Miss, les yeux mis à part. Et à Madame Elizabeth aussi

Thomas dissimula un sourire tandis que Kiara s'assombrissait légèrement, reposant la petite dans son lit

- Et voici James. Annonça t'elle avec fierté en soulevant son fils

Gibbs poussa un hoquet de surprise tandis que le bébé le regardait avec sérieux

- Oui moi aussi ça m'a fait cet effet là. Ironisa Thomas

- Il ressemble beaucoup au Gouverneur... Murmura Gibbs, vaguement déçu de ne pas retrouver les traits de Jack sur le visage du petit garçon

- Et voici Mai et Kane. Sourit Kiara en appelant ses aînés

- Oh... Murmura Gibbs, presque choqué par leur ressemblance avec Feng

- Dieu merci ils ont des cheveux. Glissa malicieusement Thomas avant de voir une ombre passer sur le visage de Mai. Et ils ont les jolis traits de leur maman. Ajouta t'il notant du coin de l'oeil que Mai se détendait imperceptiblement.

Gibbs examina les deux enfants un moment avant de sourire, reconnaissant ça et là la cambrure d'une mâchoire ou encore le port de tête d' Elizabeth au-delà des traits asiatiques des deux petits.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venus chercher Thomas ? Demanda Kiara avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je, euh oui Miss. Répondit Gibbs qui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de récupérer l'encombrant capitaine.

- Il me semble que sur mon navire c'est moi qui donne les ordres et non mon second ou ma femme. Intervint froidement Thomas

- Le navire de mon père. Corrigea Kiara.

- Qui m'a renouvelé sa confiance lorsque je l'ai vu que ça te plaise ou non.

- C'est-ce que tu prétends ! S'exclama Kiara. Tu y étais seul ! Si ça se trouve il a confié son navire à Dominic

Thomas sourit légèrement et secoua la tête

- Dois je te rappeler à quel point ton père aime le Pearl mon cœur ?

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel et répondit d'un ton boudeur

- Bon d'accord.. Il ne l'aurait pas confié à Dominic..

- Pas s'il l'a déjà vu à la barre. Plaisanta Thomas. Du reste ton frère est resté à Port Royal, il travaille pour le Gouverneur à présent ..

Choquée, Kiara se retourna vers Gibbs pour avoir une confirmation

- Il forge des armes pour tuer des pirates ???

- Je crois qu'il a une dent contre les pirates. Plaisanta Thomas. Je me demande pourquoi…. Du reste, je le pense plutôt intéressé par les jolies filles que mon père lui ordonnera de fréquenter… Le Gouverneur s'est enfin trouvé un petit garçon à manipuler.

- Connaissant ta situation présente tu es mal placé pour ironiser à ce sujet Norrington. Rétorqua Kiara

Surpris, Gibbs lança un regard de biais à Thomas avant de fixer Kiara, n'osant l'interroger

- Oh … Je vois… Ironisa la jeune femme. Il ne s'en est pas vanté hein… Mais vous savez ce qu'il..

La main de Thomas se referma sur son bras tel un étau et Kiara se sentit tirée en arrière, le jeune homme l'entraînant dans la pièce adjacente

- Tais toi Kiara. Lui ordonna Thomas.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ont le droit de savoir dans quoi tu les as entraînés non ?

- Kiara … Ce sont mes histoires pas les leurs. Je t'ai confié ce marché, tu pourrais au moins respecter cette partie dans notre mariage.

Kiara sourit d'un air triomphant et se préparait à marchander son silence lorsqu'elle aperçut Mai qui les regardait depuis la chambre des bébés, posant un regard plein d'espoir sur Thomas. Kiara soupira, se souvenant de la façon dont Thomas avait pris la défense de ses enfants puis du pacte qu'ils avaient passé. Marchander maintenant .. Pour une chose qu'il lui avait confié la mettait mal à l'aise

- Soit … après tout j'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache à quel point l'homme que j'ai épousé est sans honneur. Rétorqua Kiara en se libérant de son étreinte.

- Dans ce cas je ne dirais pas non plus à quel point ma petite femme est une putain. Souffla Thomas en la rattrapant pour l'embrasser dans le cou, la plantant dans l'embrasure de la porte face à Soan. Tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure … Est-ce qu'il te fait jouir mon cœur ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le cœur de Kiara fit une brutale embardée alors que la main de Thomas se glissait dans les replis de son vêtement, caressant négligemment sa peau nue.

- Mille fois plus que toi. Rétorqua Kiara

- Menteuse… Murmura Thomas en pressant son corps contre le sien tandis que Gibbs détournait son regard, gêné

- Il comble mon corps et mon cœur. Toi tu dégoûtes autant l'un que l'autre Norrington. Asséna Kiara en se dégageant de son étreinte.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre à nouveau et prit la main de Soan.

- Au fait Monsieur Gibbs je ne vous ai pas présenté le nouveau maître d'arme de mes enfants. Soan.

Gibbs regarda le jeune homme, la ressemblance avec Feng lui explosant au visage.

- Et de leur mère aussi il me semble. Ironisa Thomas. Je crois savoir que Saon passe beaucoup de temps à montrer à Kiara comment utiliser son sabre .

- C'est Soan, Norrington. Et que veux tu il faut bien que je me perfectionne.

- Oh dans ce cas, je ne peux penser à ma prochaine visite sans émotion… Susurra Thomas en baissant les yeux sur son pantalon

- Ne soit pas trop pressé de revenir. Répondit Kiara sur le même ton. Après mieux vaut espacer les rencontres ainsi tu verras mieux la différence

- Non… Ça ira, d'autant plus que je m'entraîne beaucoup de mon côté. Rétorqua Thomas avec un sourire amusé

- Je te promets de faire de même. Renchérit Kiara tandis que Gibbs se grattait la tête, les trouvant de plus en plus étranges.

Le regard brillant, Thomas croisa un instant les yeux de Kiara et la jeune femme releva fièrement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Garce. Souffla Thomas en prenant Lina dans son berceau

- Lâche… Rétorqua Kiara sur le même ton.

Lina poussa un petit soupir fatigué et Thomas sourit, l'embrassant légèrement sur le front avant de la remettre au lit. Ensuite il s'approcha de James et l'embrassa à son tour tandis que Kiara le fixait avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse

- Voyons mon cœur … Je fais semblant d'être père. Ironisa Thomas en reposant James avec tendresse.

Sans attendre la réponse de Kiara, Thomas se retourna vers Mai et Kane.

- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit… Mai tu auras ce que je t'ai promis à ma prochaine visite. Assura Thomas

Renonçant à protester, Kiara se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Soan qui rougit, n'osant la regarder. Sans se démonter, Thomas s'approcha de Kiara et la saisit brutalement par les épaules, attirant son visage à lui pour un baiser langoureux. Crispée, Kiara se laissa faire, se forçant à ne pas répondre plus que nécessaire aux caresses de la langue de Thomas sur la sienne.

- Délicieuse mon cœur… Murmura Thomas. Je te promets de revenir très vite vers toi… Se moqua-t-il en s'inclinant. Gibbs. On y va

Sans se retourner, Thomas passa les doubles portes de la forteresse de Feng tandis que Kiara guidait Soan vers sa chambre, désireuse d'effacer la nuit écoulée et les étreintes de Thomas


	31. Intervention divine

_**Coucou !! L'action reprend avec un chapitre très … Tonique dira-t-on… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 29**

Thomas quitta Singapour avec une pointe de regrets, le coeur lourd à l'idée qu'il n'était plus libre d'aller où il le voulait ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il commandait le Pearl, non pas à cause de Kiara ou de ses enfants mais à cause de Tezcatlipoca et de ses machinations. Pour la millième fois au moins, le jeune homme songea avec rancoeur au Dieu et au marché qu'il avait été forcé de conclure .Kiara avait raison… il s'était vendu à Tezcatlipoca comme une catin vend ses charmes à qui est assez riche pour payer. Absorbé dans ces pensées remplies d'amertume, Thomas n'entendit pas Gibbs qui arrivait dans son dos et sursauta brutalement alors que le vieil homme lui posait la question devenue routinière

- Où allons nous Capitaine Norrington ?

Maîtrisant à grand peine un soupir las, Thomas se pencha sur son compas et l'ouvrit. L'aiguille oscilla un long moment, hésitant entre plusieurs directions et Gibbs laissa échapper un soupir en constatant que le problème qui avait affecté Jack des années plus tôt semblait à présent frapper Thomas

- Taisez vous Gibbs... Siffla Thomas entre ses dents .Je dois me concentrer

Levant les yeux avec agacement Gibbs se tut, songeant avec acrimonie que le seul choix qu'avait à faire Thomas était de décider de la prochaine catin qu'il basculerait. De toute évidence, il hésitait entre une blonde ou une brune ou alors à s'adonner à une nouvelle perversion dont seul le diable connaissait la nature... Remâchant ces pensées, Gibbs patienta tandis que Thomas se forçait à penser au livre dont lui avait parlé le vieil aveugle, se persuadant que ce dernier était le seul moyen de déchiffrer la carte pour laquelle il avait tué et à laquelle il ne comprenait rien malgré tout ses efforts. Finalement, à son grand soulagement, l'aiguille se fixa sur une direction

- Par là. Lâcha Thomas d'un ton dégoûté

- En Inde ?? S'étonna Gibbs. Mais on en vient...

- ET ALORS !! S'énerva Thomas. Vous êtes second Gibbs et non capitaine alors vous obéissez et vous la fermez pour une fois

Gibbs recula légèrement, surpris par l'accès de colère de Thomas. Depuis qu'il était revenu du Purgatoire, le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, de violentes colères remplaçant la rage sourde qui était jadis son habitude. Thomas serra les poings et reprit d'une voix contrôlée

- Avez vous d'autres remarques Gibbs ?

- Non Capitaine. Répondit le vieil homme à la hâte, estimant plus prudent de ne pas contrarier Thomas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà

- Alors qu'attends tu pour obéir ? Grinça Thomas en se détournant

*

_Deux jours plus tard...._

Les yeux rivés à sa longue vue, Thomas eut un sourire carnassier en reconnaissant le pavillon de la Compagnie flottant au dessus du mât du navire qui cheminait lentement vers eux, alourdi par sa cargaison sans nul doute faite d'épices et d'étoffes précieuses. Le jeune homme lança un regard vaguement dégoûté à ses hommes dont la plupart paressaient sur le pont, rendus indolents par leur inactivité forcée qu'il estima durer depuis trop longtemps. Le jeune homme replia sa longue vue d'un geste sec et se tourna vers Gibbs

- Monsieur Gibbs

- Oui Capitaine Norrington ? Soupira le vieil homme aussi endormi que le reste de l'équipage

- Hissez nos couleurs... Ordonna Thomas, une étincelle dans les yeux. Pavillon rouge pour leur faire peur

Le visage de Gibbs s'éclaira sur le champ

- Un peu d'honnête piraterie ?

- Un peu d'honnête piraterie. Confirma Thomas avec un sourire

Gibbs ne répondit pas et s'empressa de secouer les endormis, beuglant les ordres tandis que Thomas refermait sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, impatient de prendre enfin un peu d'exercice. Quelques instants plus tard, la canonnade éclatait, le navire de la Compagnie ripostant avec vigueur. Les narines frémissantes, Thomas s'empara d'un premier grappin et se tourna vers Flint qui barrait le Pearl.

- Utilise notre avantage en vitesse pour les prendre à revers puis rapproche toi... Nous allons aborder, ensuite nous serons trop proches pour qu'ils puissent nous canonner sans se saborder

Le nez au vent, Thomas sourit en reconnaissant l'uniforme des soldats qui avaient en charge le navire, le même que celui que son père avait arboré fièrement durant de longues années. Sa main se crispa sur son épée et il leva fermement le bras, haranguant ses troupes

- MAINTENANT !! Hurla t'il aux hommes qui se tenaient prêts, le grappin aux mains

Quelques instants plus tard, l'affrontement débutait. Fendant la foule des soldats, Thomas frappa à l'aveugle cherchant du regard l'uniforme galonné du capitaine et laissant ses hommes combattre les soldats. Finalement, il parvint au bout du pont et un sourire cynique se forma sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant l'amiral Rawlings... Un ami ou du moins une connaissance de son père. Un homme pompeux qui se gargarisait de ses prétendus faits d'armes à chacune de ses visites. Un aristocrate pure souche qui méprisait tout ce qui n'était pas au moins Lord et avait un jour avoué à son père entre deux verres qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se mésallier comme il l'avait fait en épousant Eléna Morley, veuve Mercer. Thomas, alors enfant, qui espionnait comme à son habitude les conversations en avait été révolté et blessé... Ce jour là il s'était juré de faire un jour ravaler ses paroles au gros Rawlings et il semblait bien que ce moment était enfin arrivé...

Avec un cri de rage, il se jeta sur l'amiral, dans une attaque aussi brutale que mortelle que l'autre évita avec habileté. Les yeux étrécis par l'excitation du combat, Thomas se retourna prestement vers lui. Il eut la brève satisfaction de voir le visage de son ennemi s'emplir de consternation alors qu'il le reconnaissait

- Thomas Norrington ???

- Pour vous servir Amiral Rawlings enfin pour vous tuer devrais je dire... Rétorqua Thomas en fendant vers son adversaire

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence et l'amiral jeta un coup d'oeil au Pearl, son oeil exercé notant le pavillon qu'arborait ce dernier

- Ainsi c'est toi le fameux " Capitaine Royal" ... J'aurais du m'en douter, un surnom aussi ridicule que prétentieux ne pouvait qu'être le fait d'un demi roturier, le résultat d'une mésalliance...

Thomas dégagea sans douceur sa lame et se prépara à une nouvelle attaque

- Ma mère vaut plus que la putain que vous avez épousé Amiral... D'ailleurs puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, je dois vous avouer qu'elle était ravie de connaître enfin le plaisir lorsque je l'ai essayée lors de votre dernière visite à mon père.

Le visage de l'amiral se marbra de rouge et Thomas retint un petit rire prétentieux, parant l'attaque de l'autre

- La honte de ton père... Seigneur si ce pauvre James connaissait la nature réelle de tes activités il en mourrait de déshonneur. Cracha l'amiral

- Oh il le sait et aux dernières nouvelles il était en vie. Rétorqua Thomas. Parlons plutôt de votre femme... la délicieuse Anne… un peu vieille mais encore fort alerte pour son âge et une des meilleures suceuses qu'il m'ait été donné de baiser. Le provoqua Thomas

A sa grande satisfaction, sa grossièreté eut l'effet escompté, l'amiral rougissant et pâlissant tour à tour avant de se jeter sur lui avec rage. Thomas para le coup avec habileté mais la lame de l'amiral dévia brusquement, se plongeant jusqu'à la garde dans son flanc. La douleur fut fulgurante et un voile rouge recouvrit brièvement les yeux de Thomas. L'amiral arracha sa lame rougie de son corps avec un cri de victoire et repartit à l'attaque sans laisser à son adversaire le temps de réagir

- Je vais faire ce que ton père n'a pas le courage de faire... Je vais débarrasser les océans de ta présence et de ton navire jeune imbécile

Serrant les dents sous la douleur et conscient du sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure en un flot continu, Thomas se crispa et leva son épée avec mollesse, parant in extremis le coup mortel que l'autre lui destinait

- Ne parlez pas de mon père. Articula Thomas avec difficultés, se sentant sur le point de défaillir ce qui tombait on ne pouvait plus mal.

Le jeune homme chercha du regard ses hommes, discernant à travers un brouillard de souffrance la silhouette de Gibbs aux prises avec trois soldats et recula sous un nouveau coup de l'amiral

- Je ne vais pas te tuer ici …Grinça l'amiral en avançant sur lui. Je vais te prendre vivant... Je veux voir l'expression de ton visage lorsque je coulerais ton navire.... Après je ferais pendre tes hommes un par un sous tes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que toi. Et là... Je te pendrais Thomas Norrington ... Enfin " Capitaine Royal" Ironisa t'il. Quand à ton père... ma foi il fera ce que l'honneur commande. Il reniera son hors la loi de fils… Après tout quand on sait d'où est issue ta mère il ne serait pas étonnant que ce pauvre Norrington ne soit pas ton père... Tout comme pour la petite qu'elle fait passer pour sa fille. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on épouse une femme dont le père n'avait aucun titre de noblesse. Triompha l'amiral en désarmant Thomas d'une torsion du poignet

Perclus de douleur, Thomas sentit son épée s'échapper et à sa grande honte, tomba sur un genou alors qu'il menaçait de perdre conscience, entendant les paroles de l'amiral à travers un brouillard cotonneux. La tête bourdonnante, il plaqua sa main sur son flanc et sentit un liquide chaud et épais inonder sa main. Au dessus de lui, l'amiral triompha

- La partie est finie pirates... Votre capitaine d'opérette se rend !

A demi inconscient, Thomas se retourna vers le Pearl... Le navire de Jack, le Pearl... Il ne devait pas couler... Pas comme ça

- Gibbs …Code...Applique… Couina t'il, incapable d'en dire plus

Gibbs se retourna vers lui et hésita quelques instants ce dont Thomas lui fut brutalement reconnaissant

- Sauve Pearl. Coassa t'il

A cet instant, l'amiral se retourna vers lui, furieux

- Sale rat sans honneur ! Hurla t'il en comprenant la nature de l'ordre donné par Thomas.

La respiration hachée, Thomas leva le regard vers lui et se força à sourire. Fou de rage, l'amiral lui décocha un coup de pied droit dans sa blessure le faisant hurler de douleur.

Gibbs détourna les yeux et leva son épée, repoussant un nouveau soldat

- Repli !! Hurla t'il. On applique le code

En sang, Thomas lâcha un soupir douloureux et ferma brièvement les yeux, soulagé que le vieil homme obéisse enfin à l'un de ses ordres. Le dernier selon toute vraisemblance. N'écoutant plus les invectives de l'amiral qui pointait toujours sa lame sur sa gorge, Thomas songea à la lettre qui attendait patiemment d'être envoyée sur son bureau et toussa brutalement, sa main se couvrant de sang. Quelle importance après tout puisqu'il savait à présent qu'il ne recevrait jamais de réponse de... Le cri de surprise des hommes arrêta net ses réflexions et Thomas ouvrit les yeux au moment où l'amiral laissait échapper un glapissement d'horreur. De loin, il entendit le cri tremblant de peur de Ragetti

- Un gros chat !!

Le regard vague Thomas, discerna le corps de l'amiral qui se débattait sous les pattes puissantes d'un jaguar noir dont la gueule cherchait la gorge de l'homme.

- _Relève toi... _Gronda Tezcatlipoca dans sa tête d'un ton impérieux.

Un sourire amer sur les lèvres, Thomas repoussa la douleur de son flanc et obéit, se saisissant de l'épée que l'amiral avait laissé tomber dans l'affolement de l'attaque de l'animal

- Tue le... Couina l'amiral dont le corps saignait de toute part sous l'effet des griffes acérées dont l'animal le labourait. Tue le ... et je te laisserais la vie sauve...

Thomas avança avec difficultés vers l'amiral, inconscient du silence qui s'était installé sur le pont. Le jaguar se retourna vers lui et gronda légèrement, maintenant l'amiral à terre

- Je t'en prie…En souvenir de ton père... Mon ami... Couina l'amiral qui regrettait amèrement la stupidité qui l'avait poussé à mal vérifier la porte de la cage de l'animal destiné à amuser les enfants du Roi

- Pour ma mère... Répondit simplement Thomas en levant son épée, ignorant la douleur que son geste provoquait dans ses entrailles.

Le jaguar le fixa de ses yeux luisants et Thomas murmura

- Pousse toi... Il est à moi

A la grande surprise (et frayeur) des hommes présents, l'animal obéit et Thomas abattit sa lame sur le corps de l'amiral, la plantant en plein dans son coeur.

Chancelant, Thomas se retourna vers les soldats, à peine conscient du regard horrifié que Gibbs posait sur lui

- Qui en veut ? Demanda le jeune homme tandis que le jaguar se plaçait devant lui dans une attitude à la fois protectrice et offensive.

Terrifiés, les soldats laissèrent tomber leurs armes et certains de marins du Pearl furent tentés de faire de même tandis qu'une rumeur sourde se propageait sur le navire... Le capitaine pirate avait des pouvoirs surnaturels... Il commandait aux animaux ....Avec un sourire amer, Thomas se laissa retomber sur le sol, pressant une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa blessure.

- Prenez la cargaison Gibbs... Et laissez deux ou trois hommes repartir... Lâcha t'il, conscient de ce que l'intervention du jaguar pourrait apporter à sa légende.

Sans attendre la réponse du vieil homme, Thomas se pencha vers l'amiral et arracha grossièrement ses insignes d'un geste rageur. Du coin de l'oeil il vit ses hommes s'affairer tandis qu'une gerbe d'eau salée explosait non loin d'eux, signalant l'arrivée du charognard des océans et de sa capitaine

- _Pars…_Ordonna Tezcatlipoca ._Rejoins ton navire maintenant .C'est un ordre_

- Je crois que je suis pas en état d'obéir... désolé. Ironisa Thomas avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

*

_Quelques heures plus tard_

La respiration lourde et le front en sueur, Thomas ouvrit les yeux, peinant à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Sonné, le jeune homme finit par reconnaître sa cabine à bord du Pearl alors que des souvenirs de son affrontement avec l'amiral et de l'intervention de Tezcatlipoca lui revenaient en mémoire. A ses côtés, Gibbs laissa échapper un sifflement

- Pas encore mort on dirait. Ironisa faiblement Thomas en passant la main sur son flanc grossièrement bandé

- Ouais. Répondit Gibbs en lui tendant une gourde d'eau

- Du rhum plutôt... Je ne suis plus un nourrisson... Murmura Thomas en tentant de se redresser

- A vot place je bougerais pas. Lui conseilla Gibbs. On a cautérisé votre plaie mais c'est encore fragile

- Cautérisé... Rien que ça ... Ironisa mollement Thomas

Gibbs sourit légèrement et se pencha sur lui

- Vous vous souvenez pas ? C'est moi qui s'en est chargé...Vous avez hurlé... Commenta t'il d'un ton vaguement satisfait

Thomas sourit faiblement

- Ouf ... Je vous retrouve bien là Gibbs. Murmura t'il en prenant la gourde de rhum d'une main qui tremblait légèrement

- Vous en mourrez pas. Lui annonça Gibbs

- Bien. Je suppose que je dois te remercier dans ce cas...

- Vous avez sauvé ma vie il y a quelques mois, je viens de sauver la votre ...

- En d'autres termes tu ne me dois plus rien. Comprit Thomas en souriant faiblement. Dis moi ...Que s'est il passé... Après ...

Le visage de Gibbs prit une expression indécise et le vieil homme le fixa

- Les gars et moi … Enfin Ragetti surtout, on vous a ramené ici ... les autres se sont dépêchés d'embarquer la marchandise

- Bien... Souffla Thomas en esquissant avec peine un sourire

- Et le capitaine Julia est arrivée avec ses hommes et Madame Marie.... Elle, elle a hurlé en vous voyant.... Et on a pas attendu de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire...

- Sage décision. Commenta Thomas en grimaçant au souvenir de sa maîtresse passée. Apparemment elle m'en veut toujours

Gibbs ne répondit pas et Thomas posa un regard surpris sur lui

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de ne pas faire de réflexions désobligeantes... Que se passe t'il d'autre ?

- Bah les gars se demandent et moi aussi je me demande... C'est vrai que vous commandez aux animaux ? Pasqu'on aurait dit que cette bestiole savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle est intervenue pour vous sauver.

Thomas ne répondit pas, songeant avec amertume qu'il avait une nouvelle dette envers Tezcatlipoca. De toute évidence, l'amulette et lui même étaient réellement plus qu'importants aux yeux du Dieu pour qu'il change ainsi le cours du destin

- Capitaine ? Interrogea Gibbs

- Disons que ce n'était de toute évidence pas mon heure. Se borna à répondre Thomas d'un ton lugubre. Quoi d'autre ? Demanda t'il, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder sur le sujet

Gibbs se tortilla un instant et reprit la parole à regrets

- C'est au sujet de votre ordre Capitaine... De vous laisser derrière

Thomas ferma brièvement les yeux, se souvenant avec une vague émotion du moment où il avait cru que tout était perdu (ce qui du reste aurait été le cas sans l'intervention de Tezcatlipoca). Il n'avait pas réfléchi... Mais rien que l'idée du Black Pearl détruit par les canons du vaisseau de la Navy lui avait été insupportable

- Quoi Gibbs ?

- Bah... Ça m'a étonné .Répondit le vieil homme ajoutant silencieusement que c'était surtout parce qu'en cet instant, Thomas avait agi exactement comme Jack l'aurait fait, refusant de laisser son navire tomber aux mains des soldats quitte à ce que cela lui coûte la vie

Thomas sourit avec ironie et fixa Gibbs

- Pourquoi cela ? Vous doutiez donc que je sois vraiment un pirate ou du fait que j'aime suffisamment le Pearl pour agir dans son intérêt ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas et Thomas lut son aveu sur son visage, sans s'attarder sur cette nouvelle insulte, le jeune homme ironisa

- Du reste je n'avais pas trop le choix... Si j'avais laissé couler le Pearl je crois que Jack Sparrow m'aurait poursuivi jusqu'en enfer pour me le faire payer. Plaisanta t'il

- Sûrement. Confirma Gibbs sans sourire

Thomas soupira

- Gibbs. Quoique vous pensiez de moi, j'ai un certain code de l'honneur. Déclara Thomas en grimaçant au mot "honneur" qui le faisait invariablement penser à son père. J'ai donné ma parole à Jack de veiller sur son navire et je m'y tiendrais

Gibbs hocha la tête et songea fugacement qu'il était bien dommage que le sens de l'honneur particulier de Thomas ne s'étende pas au reste de ses actes ce qui aurait fait de lui un homme et un capitaine somme toute acceptable

- Les prises ? Sont elles bonnes ? Demanda Thomas. J'espère que je n'ai pas failli mourir pour une poignée de pièces...

- Excellentes. Répondit Gibbs. De l'or, des épices et des étoffes rares et des pierres précieuses aussi...

Thomas le fixa, comprenant sur le champ que l'autre lui cachait quelque chose

- Ce n'est pas tout n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me cacher ?

Gibbs soupira lourdement, comprenant que c'était inutile de lui dissimuler plus longtemps attendu qu'il finirait par le découvrir

- Il ...Le navire n'était pas seulement marchand...Il... Commença Gibbs avec réticences

- Abrège Gibbs. Le coupa Thomas. Ma blessure me fait un mal de chien et j'ai envie de dormir

Gibbs se crispa devant sa grossièreté et soupira

- Le bateau transportait une fille... Le chargement était en partie constitué par sa dot

Le regard de Thomas s'alluma brutalement et le jeune homme se releva, grimaçant brièvement sous l'effet de la douleur

- Une fille !! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Qu'en avez vous fait ?

Gibbs soupira à nouveau, prévoyant déjà ce qui allait suivre

- On pouvait pas la laisser aux mains de Julia alors...

- Vous l'avez ramenée ici ! Compléta Thomas. Excellent c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour réchauffer mon lit. Va me la chercher.

- Je croyais que vous étiez épuisé... Tenta faiblement Gibbs. Et avec votre blessure...

- Justement, voir un joli minois m'aidera plus sûrement à guérir que votre sale tête d'hypocrite. Rétorqua Thomas. Elle est jolie n'est ce pas ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte avec résignation... Oui…La fille était jolie… malheureusement pour elle

*

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, livrant passage à Gibbs et une jeune fille de toute évidence terrifiée, sa longue robe pourpre s'épanouissant autour d'elle comme une corolle. Thomas se passa inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres en découvrant la jeune fille dont les longs cheveux auburn retombaient librement sur ses épaules en boucles charmantes surmontant un visage dans lesquels brillaient deux yeux immenses couleur de noisette et une bouche aux lèvres honnêtement charnues.

- C'est bon Gibbs. Murmura Thomas, le souffle coupé. Vous pouvez nous laisser

Le vieil homme grimaça en comprenant ce que le plus jeune avait en tête et secoua la tête

- Vous êtes blessé Capitaine... Ce n'est pas très sage de vous laisser....

- J'ai dit ça ira Gibbs. Rétorqua Thomas d'un ton froid sans quitter la jeune fille du regard

Gibbs baissa la tête et sortit à regrets, les laissant seuls

- Appelez si vous avez besoin Capitaine. Se força t'il à dire alors qu'il refermait la porte

- Je n'aurais pas besoin…Murmura Thomas en fixant la jeune fille

De toute évidence terrifiée, cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un muscle, baissant les yeux alors que les yeux de Thomas restaient sur elle, le jeune homme prenant son temps pour la détailler. Avec un sourire naissant il nota le décolleté sage de la robe qui ne pouvait toutefois pas dissimuler entièrement la rondeur des seins de la jeune beauté, dévoilant pudiquement une minuscule bande de peau blafarde qui affola les sens de Thomas, réveillant sa vigueur

- Et bien au moins me voilà totalement rassuré je ne suis pas mort... Ironisa Thomas en sentant son entrejambe se gonfler légèrement.

La jeune fille tressaillit légèrement en l'entendant et Thomas sourit de plus belle

- Approche. Comment t'appelles tu ?

La jeune fille obéit et Thomas nota le tremblement de ses mains qu'elle maintenait croisées alors qu'elle s'approchait

- Je m'appelle Charity Monsieur. Répondit la jeune fille dans un filet de voix

- On dit Capitaine. La corrigea Thomas en songeant avec cynisme que ce ne serait que charité de débarrasser la jeune fille de son encombrant pucelage

La jolie rousse s'arrêta à quelques pas de son lit, ne parvenant pas dissimuler ses tremblements

- Sais tu qui je suis Charity ? Lui demanda Thomas qui s'amusait beaucoup

- Un pirate et un assassin. Souffla la jeune fille

- Je suis le capitaine Royal .Rétorqua Thomas. Et toi tu es une de mes prises comme tout le reste des marchandises du navire sur lequel tu te trouvais

Charity frissonna et baissa les yeux, des larmes perlant à ces cils

- Que penses tu que je devrais faire de toi ? Lui demanda Thomas qui goûtait un plaisir pervers à la torturer, savourant la manière désordonnée dont se soulevait sa généreuse poitrine

La jeune fille le regarda pour la première fois et joignit les mains en guise de prières

- Je vous en prie ne me tuez pas... Mon père en mourrait... Je s'il vous plait laissez moi partir ... Supplia t'elle

Thomas haussa le sourcil, excité par l'attitude soumise de la jeune beauté

- Te tuer ? Sûrement pas... Quand à te laisser partir... Dis moi que faisais tu sur ce navire ?

Charity renifla discrètement

- Je, j'allais en Angleterre, rejoindre mon fiancé pour me marier... Répondit elle des trémolos dans la voix

- Oh... Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Le Duc de Norfolk... Répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit... Un duc rien que cela et l'un des plus importants d'Angleterre qui plus est

- L'as tu déjà rencontré ?

- Non Mons... Capitaine. J'ai juste vu son portrait

Thomas songea avec cynisme au vieux barbon qu'il avait aperçut une fois à l'occasion d'un voyage en Angleterre avec son père, lorsque ce dernier caressait encore l'espoir de faire de son fils un officier et reprit la parole

- D'où viens tu ?

- Des Indes...

- Tes parents sont donc fortunés...

- Je n'ai plus que mon père…Répondit la jeune fille. C'est pour ça que…Oh je vous en supplie laissez moi partir

- Jusqu'à quel point t'aime t'il ? Serait il prêt à payer pour te récupérer ? Lui demanda Thomas

- Oui... Je le crois... Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix mal assurée

- Tu n'en es pas certaine. Souligna Thomas qui s'amusait beaucoup. Vois tu Charity, il y a plusieurs utilisations que je pourrais te donner...

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, le fixant en tremblant

- La première .Expliqua Thomas. Serait de te donner à mes hommes dont la plupart n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis des semaines...

Un hoquet de terreur échappa à Charity à la pensée des hommes sales et malodorants qui l'avaient arrachée au confort de sa cabine avec des exclamations grivoises

- La seconde. Poursuivit Thomas en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son mouvement d'horreur. Serait de te vendre un bon prix à l'une des maquerelles de ma connaissance.... Ta beauté ferait de toi une catin de choix pour n'importe quel bordel

Charity se mordit les lèvres et fixa le jeune homme pâle et froid qui lui débitait de telles horreurs d'un ton égal

- Bien sûr je pourrais aussi écrire à ton père et voir combien il est prêt à m'offrir pour te récupérer... Si le prix est assez élevé tu pourrais retrouver ta vie d'avant et oublier ce regrettable incident

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de Charity et elle se pencha vers Thomas

- Oh je vous en prie... Oui...

Thomas sourit gaiement et la fixa

- Il va de soi que dans ce cas ma générosité à ton égard méritera une récompense. Tu es d'accord avec ça Charity n'est ce pas ?

Tremblante la jeune fille le fixa avec incertitude

- Je te rendrais à ton père... intacte ou presque. Lui précisa Thomas

Charity baissa les yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues

- Vous êtes méchant... Vous avez tué l'amiral Rawlings

- Parce que tu crois qu'il aurait hésité peut être ? Ironisa Thomas

- Vous êtes un pirate... C'est normal... Souffla la jeune fille

- Alors parce que je suis un pirate je ne mérite pas de vivre ? Ironisa Thomas

Charity le regarda en pleurant franchement cette fois

- Je vous en supplie ne me faites pas de mal

- Qui parle de te faire du mal ? Rétorqua Thomas. Je veux te faire du bien au contraire... Mais pour commencer tu vas t'occuper de ma blessure. Si tu y mets suffisamment de bonne volonté et de "charité" j'écrirais à ton père et réfrènerais les ardeurs de mon équipage

La jeune fille releva la tête avec une pointe d'espoir... Elle savait soigner, elle l'avait souvent fait pour les domestiques de son père, son chaperon pensant qu'une femme du monde se devait d'être bonne avec ses inférieurs

- Je, je vous soignerais. Lui assura t'elle

- Oh je n'en doute pas. Répondit Thomas d'un ton amusé. Pour l'instant assied toi et fais moi la lecture .Lui ordonna t'il en lui désignant un livre

Surprise, Charity obéit et commença à lire à voix haute tandis que Thomas fermait les yeux, bercé par les inflexions musicales de la jeune fille. Le voyage serait bien assez long jusqu'aux Indes.... Et il avait toujours détesté prendre de force ce qui lui serait bientôt offert de bon coeur ...Ce n'était qu'une question de temps... et il en avait à revendre...

**_Merci pour avoir lu et je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon et un joyeux noel ! A très vite !!!_**


	32. Charity

_**Bonjour à tous !!Tout d'abord merci à Elysabeth de sa fidélité ... et oui tu verras, Thomas ne perd vraiment pas le nord...**_

_**Voici la suite des aventures de Thomas avec un chapitre plus axé sur ses conquêtes féminines ( ça faisait longtemps lol) Donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez … Bonne lecture et… Reviews ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

_**Note : Le passage en italique n'est pas de moi mais un extrait de La nouvelle Justine du Marquis de Sade ( contemporain de l'époque de Thomas … ça tombait bien mdrrr)**_

**Chapitre 30**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours entiers que Charity se trouvait contre sa volonté à bord du Black Pearl et la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser totalement de la terreur que les pirates qui avaient massacré les occupants du navire où elle se trouvait lui inspiraient. Pourtant, elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que jusqu'à présent, leur capitaine se conduisait comme un parfait homme du monde ( si l'on pouvait appliquer ce qualificatif à un pirate) et respectait sa parole de ne pas la livrer à son équipage comme il l'en avait tout d'abord menacée. Charity, du haut de ses dix sept printemps n'avait pas d'idée précise de ce que les marins frustres et sales pourraient lui faire mais elle avait l'intuition que ce ne serait pas très agréable... Quand à la seconde des solutions envisagées par son ravisseur, rien que le mot « catin » suffisait à la faire trembler d'effroi tant elle craignait d'être un jour pareille à ces créatures que son père disait abandonnées de Dieu. Pour toutes ces raisons, Charity se forçait donc à passer de longues heures assise, lisant les romans dont le capitaine pirate semblait ne pas pouvoir se rassasier. En vérité, s'il n'avait pas été un pirate doublé d'un assassin,elle aurait presque pu trouver plaisir à sa compagnie, le jeune homme possédant un visage nettement plus avenant que le Duc auquel elle était destinée et une aisance dans les conversations inattendue chez un forban. Mais il était un pirate... Pire que ça un assassin qui avait tué de sang froid l'amiral Rawlings,l'un des plus anciens compagnons d'armes de son père, "l'oncle" qui la faisait sauter sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle était enfant... Et cela Charity ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Aussi, chaque soir, elle s'agenouillait, les yeux levés vers le ciel dans un prière silencieuse, suppliant Dieu de lui accorder la grâce de vivre ... Et de rester pure...

Le matin du troisième jour donc, Charity pénétra dans la cabine de Thomas, de plus en plus consciente de la nature peu chrétienne des regards que les membres d'équipage ( à l'exception du second, un certain Gibbs) posaient sur elle. Comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers le lit du blessé, se forçant à ne pas penser aux circonstances de l'alitement forcé de ce dernier. Contrairement à d'ordinaire, Thomas se leva à son entrée, la gratifiant d'un large sourire

- Bonjour Charity...

Pour un pirate et un assassin, il avait les prunelles les plus belles qu'elle ait jamais vues, si noires qu'elles en étaient presque hypnotiques...

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé de robe depuis ton arrivée à bord ? Lui demanda Thomas

- Parce que je n'en ai pas d'autres. Capitaine. Répondit Charity, dévorée par l'angoisse de se savoir entièrement en son pouvoir.

- Nous allons y remédier. Rétorqua simplement en se dirigeant vers une malle pour en sortir un vêtement fait d'une étoffe légère

Avec surprise Charity reconnut l'une de ses robes parmi ses préférées

- Comment où ...

- Elle faisait partie de la marchandise. Comme toi. Lui asséna durement Thomas. Met la.

La jeune fille chercha du regard un endroit où se changer et finit par se dissimuler dans un recoin tandis que Thomas la suivait des yeux, amusé. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, le jeune homme ôta sa chemise en grimaçant légèrement à la vue de la cicatrice boursouflée qui ornait à présent son flanc puis s'allongea sur le lit en une fausse décontraction que la tension de son fut démentait. Quelques minutes après, Charity apparaissait, rougissante dans la robe audacieuse de soie dorée que Thomas l'avait forcée à revêtir.

- Magnifique. Commenta le jeune homme. La garde malade idéale... Approche Charity..

Rougissante, Charity obéit et s'assit docilement sur le seul siège de la pièce ( à l'exception du lit), évitant de regarder le torse nu du pirate.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux... Commenta Thomas

Le coeur de Charity fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se mordit les lèvres. S'il se sentait mieux c'était qu'elle avait respecté l'accord qu'il lui avait proposé, le soignant durant les derniers jours.

- Que veux tu me demander ? Lui susurra Thomas en la voyant hésiter.

- Je... j'aimerais savoir... Ce que vous avez décidé ... Pour moi... Osa finalement la jeune fille, se jurant d'en finir avec la vie s'il avait choisi de la vendre.

Thomas sourit, son regard troublé se posant sur ses lèvres charnues

- Je vais écrire à ton père... Nous verrons ce qu'il est prêt à mettre pour toi...

Pour un peu, elle en aurait pleuré tant son soulagement était immense... Thomas l'observa quelques minutes et décida que sa convalescence avait assez duré et qu'il était plus que temps de soulager une autre partie de son anatomie

- Dis moi Charity... Il me semblait que nous avions parlé d'une récompense.. Si je me montrais généreux.

Une boule dans la gorge, Charity le regarda s'approcher d'elle, son corps frôlant le sien tandis qu'il lui relevait le menton

- Le Duc de Norfolk a beaucoup de chance. Tu es très belle.

- Je... Merci.. Répondit platement la jeune fille en évitant toujours de baisser les yeux sur le torse nu et glabre du pirate.

La main de Thomas glissa lentement le long de sa joue et le jeune homme se força au calme, retournant s'allonger sur le lit. Il avait envie de prendre son temps. De jouer et de jouir de celle-ci... Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il se pencha vers elle

- Es tu pure Charity ?

Thomas eut la satisfaction de voir les yeux de Charity s'agrandir sous l'effet du choc

- Bien sur ! Je me garde pour mon époux...

- Ainsi que toute jolie monnaie d'échange creuse et insignifiante le fait... Vendue par son maquereau de père en échange de terres, d'argent ou de puissance. Ironisa Thomas

Perdue Charity secoua la tête

- Je... je ne comprends pas.. Balbutia-t-elle

Thomas réprima un soupir, se demandant une fois encore pourquoi fallait il toujours que les plus belles soient aussi les plus stupides à de rares exceptions près

- Chérie.. Je connais le Duc de Norfolk, il a plus de quarante ans et il n'a plus le moindre cheveu sous sa perruque ...

- Je m'en moque . Rétorqua Charity d'un ton capricieux

- Oh... Serais tu l'une de ses filles qui goûtent les vieillards ? Sais tu au moins ce que signifie « être mariée » ? Ironisa Thomas un rien acide.

- J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est un engagement honorable en dehors duquel aucune jeune fille qui se respecte ne peut conserver sa dignité !

Thomas affecta un air contrarié, amusé par la jeune fille

- Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question chérie...

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous êtes... vous êtes...

- Celui qui détient ton avenir entre ses mains ? Suggéra Thomas. Tu m'excuseras trésor mais je te préfère docile....... Après tout c'est pour ça que tu as été dressée non ?

Charity se mordit les lèvres, se souvenant brusquement de la nature de celui avec qui elle parlait. Un meurtrier et un pirate sans foi ni loi

- Tu es très belle Charity... Susurra Thomas. En fait je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle femme que toi...

Surprise, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et Thomas sourit alors qu'il changeait brusquement de sujet

- Sais tu ce que c'est qu'être libre Charity ?

- Être ... ailleurs qu'ici... Murmura la jeune fille , des larmes d'incompréhension et de détresse perlant à ces cils

- Non ! Au contraire ! S'exclama Thomas. Suis moi.

Sans se retourner, il sortit, la guidant vers le bastingage

- Maintenant ferme les yeux ... Souffla-t-il dans son cou

Tremblante, Charity obéit, certaine qu'il allait la tuer. Au lieu de ça un vent léger caressa son visage et elle sentit le corps à demi nu de Thomas se presser contre elle

- Ici ... Ici tu pourrais être libre... Mieux ... tu pourrais être reine...

Troublée, la jeune fille s'écarta, ouvrant brusquement les yeux

- Je ne comprends pas...

Thomas sourit légèrement et l'entraîna à nouveau vers sa cabine, feignant la gêne

- Tu es la plus belle des femmes que j'ai jamais vu Charity... Et la vérité ... c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir de mon navire.

Sans t'avoir prise comme il se doit. Ajouta silencieusement Thomas

- Oh je vous en prie ... Laissez moi ... laissez moi ... rentrer près de mon père ... S'affola Charity qui ne comprenait plus l'attitude du jeune homme

Thomas réprima une exclamation de rage. Généralement, l'argument du « tu es la plus belle, blablabla » fonctionnait à coup sur ( y compris et surtout chez les plus stupides ) Se pouvait il vraiment que celle-ci soit aussi innocente qu'elle le prétendait ???

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Thomas à cette pensée et il se tourna vers sa table de travail

- Fais moi la lecture ... Tu trouveras un livre sur cette table, il s'intitule « Justine ».

Décontenancée, Charity s'empara du livre et l'ouvrit à la première page sous l'oeil surpris de Thomas

- Le nom de l'auteur ne te dit rien ?

Charity observa la couverture et secoua la tête, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Marquis . Thomas laissa échapper un sifflement et lui fit signe de commencer à lire, savourant ce qui allait arriver. Charity commença sa lecture d'une voix égale jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étrangle brusquement sous le regard amusé de Thomas

- « _Tiens, dit-elle, en se jetant sur un lit, aux yeux de sa soeur, et se troussant jusqu'au-dessus du nombril, voilà comme je fais, Justine, quand j'ai du chagrin. Je me branle... je décharge... et cela me console._

_La sage et vertueuse Justine eut horreur de cette action ; elle détourna les yeux ; et Juliette, tout en secouant sa jolie petite motte, lui dit :_

_- Justine, tu es une bête ; tu es plus belle que moi, mais tu ne seras jamais si heureuse._

_Poursuivant ensuite son opération la putain soupira ; et son jeune foutre, éjaculé sous les yeux baissés de la vertu, tarit la source des larmes que, sans cette opération elle eût peut-être versées comme sa soeur. »_

Charity rougit et releva les yeux

- Je ... je ne peux pas lire ça ... c'est ...

Le regard de Thomas s'alluma brièvement devant son trouble... Peut être n'était elle pas si innocente finalement...

- C'est ? Ironisa t'il

Charity le fixa avec désespoir en songeant à la honte qu'éprouverait son père s'il avait su que sa plus jeune fille avait de telles lectures... C'était une abomination, une horreur et elle se souvenait encore du jour où son père l'avait surprise avec l'un de leurs domestiques un peu trop pressant. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui avait précipité son départ pour l'Angleterre et ses fiançailles avec le Duc...

- A quoi penses tu ? Lui demanda Thomas

- Rien... rien du tout. Répondit Charity le visage marbré de rouge au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans son bas ventre lorsque Jon (le domestique) l'avait plaquée contre le mur de l'écurie, glissant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'ils ne soient brutalement arrachés l'un à l'autre par son père. Ce jour là, pour la première fois, il l'avait frappée et Charity n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de courir dans sa chambre ainsi qu'il le lui avait ordonné. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin reçu l'autorisation d'en sortir, Jon était parti et son père lui avait annoncé que pour protéger sa vertu il avait décidé d'avancer la date de son mariage avec le Duc. Charity avait eu beau le supplier, rien n'y avait fait et elle avait donc pris la mer seule vers sa nouvelle vie, jurant à son père de combattre cette perversion en elle qui l'avait jetée dans les bras de Jon. Et voilà qu'à présent, prisonnière d'un pirate, ce dernier lui faisait lire une chose... une chose... qui réveillait le démon endormi dans son bas ventre.

Indécis, Thomas la contempla en silence... Cela faisait plusieurs jours à présent qu'il observait sa proie, jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait vue que comme une oie blanche sans cervelle mais sa réaction à la lecture licencieuse qu'il lui avait imposé le poussait à revoir son jugement

- Comprends tu ce que tu viens de lire Charity ? Sais tu de quoi elles parlent ? Ce que fait Juliette...

Tremblante de honte, Charity baissa les yeux, les invectives de son père lorsqu'il l'avait surprise avec Jon lui revenant douloureusement en mémoire... Il avait employé ces mots lui aussi, décrivant ce qu'elle deviendrait si elle s'adonnait au péché de chair avant d'être unie par Dieu... Il avait parlé de caresses... en bas du nombril d'un endroit que seul un époux avait le droit de voir et de toucher.. Et voilà que ce pirate lui parlait de ..de ... d'une femme qui se touchait là sous les yeux de sa soeur... De "foutre" et d'autres horreurs dont elle connaissait pas précisément la signification mais devinait instinctivement que c'était mal (attendu que son père l'avait traitée de "putain prête à se faire foutre par le premier indigène venu" )

- Je t'ai posé une question Charity. Répéta Thomas d'un ton durci

La jeune fille leva un regard désemparé vers lui et Thomas sentit son excitation redoubler devant ses yeux aux coins desquels commençaient à perler quelques larmes

- Je... oui je comprends que c'est mal.. Répondit finalement la jeune fille dans un souffle

- Mal ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas mariée ? Ou alors parce qu'elle prend du plaisir ? Lui demanda Thomas d'une voix séductrice

Charity rougit brutalement et un sourire échappa à Thomas... Cette petite oie blanche était peut être moins vertueuse qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord ou alors elle ne demandait qu'à être persuadée... domaine dans lequel il excellait

- Laquelle des deux as tu envie d'être Charity ? Juliette et sa recherche du plaisir ou Justine et sa douloureuse abstinence ?

- Je veux être vertueuse ! S'exclama Charity. Je me dois de l'être sans quoi...

Cette fois le sourire de Thomas s'élargit et le jeune homme réfléchit, cherchant la faille... La jeune Charity devait être issue d'une famille noble pour être pressentie comme la future duchesse de Norfolk. Sans doute son père n'avait il qu'une petite fortune ou alors un titre inférieur à celui du Duc et il avait misé sur la beauté et la vertu de sa fille pour s'élever dans la noblesse... Charity devait donc être irréprochable... Par ailleurs, la jeune fille semblait être assez avertie sur les nécessités de garder sa vertu intacte, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: la demoiselle avait failli fauter... Thomas l'observa quelques instants, son regard se posant sur la lourde poitrine qui se soulevait irrégulièrement, trahissant la peur de la jeune fille ou tout moins un certain émoi

- Tu n'as que dix sept ans n'est ce pas ? Qu'as tu fait pour que ton mariage soit ainsi hâté ?

Charity blêmit soudainement et évita le regard de Thomas qui sourit

- Rien du tout... Je, je suis restée pure...

Bouillant intérieurement d'impatience, Thomas se pencha sur elle

- Mais si ça n'avait dépendu que toi tu ne le serais plus Charity... Qui était ce ? Un jeune homme sans argent ? Un ami de ton père ? Plaisanta Thomas tandis que Charity baissait les yeux. Un domestique ? Susurra Thomas

La jeune fille ne put maîtriser un frisson et Thomas éclata de rire

- Raconte

- C'est ... indigne.. Murmura Charity.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de "digne " au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçue Charity... Ironisa Thomas. Alors raconte moi. Maintenant.

Rouge de honte mais suffisamment subtile pour comprendre que la requête de son ravisseur était un ordre, Charity commença à parler

- Il ne s'est rien passé... Je.. Il...

Suspendu à ses lèvres, Thomas sentit son érection redoubler devant sa confusion

- Que t'a t'il fait Charity ? Lui demanda Thomas en se levant souplement, peu gêné par la nudité de son torse

- Rien.. Il...

- On ne marie pas sa fille à la hâte pour rien. Trancha Thomas qui commençait à s'impatienter

- Il ...m'a plaquée contre le mur de l'écurie et il a essayé de... m'embrasser.. Murmura Charity

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.. Quel idiot de domestique.. S'il avait eu la chance de coincer une telle beauté, il ne se serait pas contenté d'un baiser.

- Oh et a-t-il réussi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton léger en s'approchant d'elle.

Comme il l'avait espéré, Charity se leva brutalement, cherchant à lui échapper

- Mon père est intervenu. Répondit elle. Et il, il a eu raison ... Je...

- Tu ? Demanda Thomas

Charity garda les yeux baissés, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait ressentie

- Laisse moi deviner.. Plaisanta Thomas. Tu avais très envie d'être embrassée... Avec une bouche aussi gourmande c'est tout naturel

- Que voulez vous ! S'exclama Charity, les larmes aux yeux. Me torturer ? Me vendre ? Me prouver que je ne suis pas meilleure que vous ?

Thomas sourit et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur de sa cabine, lui arrachant un cri d'effroi

- Non... En vérité ce que je veux c'est toi Charity... Je t'ai voulue dès que je t'ai vue ... Murmura Thomas

Troublée, la jeune fille plongea son regard dans le sien

- Pourquoi ... Qu'attendez vous de moi ?

- Je pensais que c'était clair . J'ai envie de toi Charity... Répondit Thomas pour une fois sincère. Je n'en dors plus la nuit... je rêve de toi... en vérité tu m'obsèdes. Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure (et après tout ça n'était pas tout à fait faux au vu de l'érection qui l'avait tenue éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit)

Charity rougit légèrement tandis que la chaleur qu'elle avait déjà expérimentée avec Jon montait dans son bas ventre

- Laissez moi ... S'il vous plait ... Je veux juste retrouver mon père...

Thomas se força à maîtriser son impatience et se pencha vers elle

- Es tu sûre que c'est tout Charity ? Désires tu réellement offrir ta vertu à un vieux barbon qui ne verra en toi qu'un joli ornement tout juste bon à lui pondre un héritier ?

Charity haleta légèrement. Il était trop proche, plus proche qu'elle n'aurait du le tolérer ... ou le désirer. Forçant son avantage, Thomas glissa une main dans une ses boucles, la caressant pensivement

- Je sais ce que tu crains... Murmura-t-il

- Non ... Répondit Charity d'une voix blanche. Vous ne savez pas... Je, jamais je n'attirerais le déshonneur sur ma famille... Je veux que mon père.. Qu'il soit fier de moi ...

Thomas retint une exclamation de triomphe à cet aveu et s'approcha d'elle

- Tu as peur que ton père apprenne que tu t'es donnée Charity ? Si il n'y a que ça ... Tu pourrais prétendre que je t'ai volé de force ce bien si précieux aux yeux de ton père... Après tout qui attendrait d'un pirate qu'il agisse différemment ?

Charity le regarda, sa peur revenant brusquement, durant quelques instants, elle avait presque oublié auprès de quel genre d'homme elle se trouvait... Prenant brutalement conscience de la vigueur du membre que le capitaine avait plaqué contre elle, elle commença à trembler

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ... Vous savez que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous obéir ... comme une marchandise. Alors pourquoi cette conversation ?

Thomas réfléchit quelques secondes à sa question... La conversation était en effet totalement superflue tant il la désirait... pourtant

- Je n'aime pas prendre de force ce qu'une femme peut m'offrir. Répondit il.

Charity le regarda sans comprendre et Thomas songea brièvement que la lueur d'intelligence qu'elle avait semblé posséder un moment s'était brutalement éteinte

- En clair j'ai envie de voir ton beau visage renversé par le plaisir de donner au lieu d'être révulsé par l'horreur d'être prise. Lâcha-t-il crûment , se félicitant intérieurement pour sa réplique... Il la réutiliserait ...

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, songeant à quel point c'était mal ... à quel point ce qu'il suggérait était ... indigne ... La sentant hésiter, Thomas n'hésita pas lui... Relâchant la boucle de cheveux qu'il tenait il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Charity, attirant sa bouche contre la sienne

- Un baiser ne coûte rien... Souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Charity eut à peine le temps de sentir une douce pression sur sa bouche que déjà Thomas se reculait la fixant de ses prunelles sombres

- A toi de décider ce que tu veux être Charity... Une poupée de salon dressée à obéir aux exigences de son père ou de son époux ou bien une femme libre de donner et de recevoir.. Je ne te forcerais pas...

Charity se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il s'écartait légèrement d'elle, tremblante à l'idée de ce qu'il lui proposait... Elle aurait du trouver sa proposition révoltante et la refuser en bloc... Elle s'apprêtait à le faire lorsque les traits ridés et dépourvus de finesse du portrait du Duc lui revinrent en mémoire... Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers Thomas qui lui sourit , sûr de lui

- Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi même... Viens... Susurra-t-il en lui tendant la main

Sans réfléchir la jeune fille prit la main tendue, ses doigts tremblants se refermant sur ceux de Thomas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Thomas l'attira à lui, prenant sa bouche pour un baiser léger, testant sa partenaire avant d'approfondir peu à peu tandis que ses mains frémissantes d'impatience délaçaient rapidement la robe que Charity avait eu tant de peine à mettre seule. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était nue jusqu'à la taille devant lui et le coeur de Thomas manqua un battement. Elle était vraiment belle. Gênée, Charity se mordit les lèvres nerveusement avant d'esquisser le geste de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine

- Non surtout pas... L'arrêta Thomas. Tu es ... magnifique Charity.

Un léger sourire vaniteux illumina un instant le visage de la jeune fille et Thomas se pencha sur elle

- Je vais prendre mon temps ma belle... Susurra-t-il avant d'embrasser son épaule, sa main posée doucement au creux de ses reins. Laisse toi aller...

La bouche sèche, Charity le laissa l'allonger sur le lit au chevet duquel elle avait passé les derniers jours, la pensée de la honte que ressentirait son père s'il savait venant la titiller légèrement avant d'être noyée par une foule de sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres. Les mains de Thomas étaient partout à la fois, caressant, agaçant sa chair encore innocente tandis qu'il reprenait sa bouche, goûtant sa langue de la sienne. Thomas poussa un gémissement dans la bouche de la jeune fille avant de se reculer légèrement, détaillant la beauté à présent offerte. Un sourire aux lèvres, il songea que le Duc de Norfolk avait un goût sur en matière de femmes puis se pencha sur sa captive dont la capitulation qui s'était fait attendre n'avait que plus de prix. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il défit son fut, son sexe gonflé jaillissant enfin de sa prison et ses doigts s'activèrent plus intensément entre les cuisses de Charity, la faisant gémir.

- Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda-t-il, certain de sa réponse

Haletante et ne comprenant pas tout à fait l'origine des sensations délicieuses qu'elle découvrait, Charity hocha la tête, attirant brusquement le visage de Thomas à elle.

- Oui... Souffla-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes

Thomas sourit sur sa bouche. La demoiselle apprenait vite de toute évidence ... Tremblant d'excitation trop longtemps contenue, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'enfonça doucement en elle, son râle satisfait épousant le cri de douleur de Charity alors qu'il déchirait la membrane qui la rattachait encore à l'enfance.

*

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Allongée dans le lit de son amant, les yeux mi clos, Charity s'étira langoureusement, roulant sur elle-même pour retrouver la chaleur du corps de Thomas avant de laisser échapper un soupir déçu en se découvrant seule. Un sourire d'amoureuse aux lèvres, elle resta allongée, rêvassant à son bonheur et à sa nouvelle vie...Depuis qu'elle s'était donnée à Thomas, elle avait l'impression d'être une autre, que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant était fade et sans intérêt. Elle n'avait pas été longue à oublier son fiancé ou le meurtre de Rawlings qui était à l'origine de sa présence à bord... Les principes de son père, la morale... Tout avait disparu sous les caresses de Thomas...

Ils avaient poursuivi la lecture de « Justine », son fringuant amant se chargeant de mettre en pratique les passages qu'elle lui lisait avec émotion et plus elle se donnait plus elle avait envie de se donner...Thomas avait balayé toutes les idées que son père lui avait inculqué, lui apprenant jour après jour, nuit après nuit différentes manières de prendre et de donner du plaisir. Il lui disait qu'elle était belle, qu'il la désirait ... Et elle voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais...

La porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées et Charity se leva sans gêne pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué.. Murmura-t-elle

Thomas sourit et l'embrassa légèrement, songeant avec cynisme qu'en vérité c'était plutôt sa queue qui lui avait manqué... En effet, Charity avait dépassé ses espoirs les plus fous, s'avérant aussi avide d'apprendre que douée.

- Fais moi plaisir... Lui ordonna-t-il , ravi de la voir s'agenouiller sur le champ pour réveiller sa vigueur.

La main plongée dans son opulente chevelure, Thomas ferma les yeux tandis qu'il allait et venait dans sa bouche chaude, lui imposant son rythme avant de se répandre avec un gémissement de plaisir.

Le souffle court, il se pencha sur sa compagne et l'aider à se relever

- Tu vas me manquer tu sais... Lui assura-t-il d'un ton léger

A ces mots Charity se redressa brusquement

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Que j'ai reçu la réponse de ton père ... Il t'évalue à un coffre d'or au passage. Répondit nonchalamment Thomas. Demain je te rendrais à lui, tu vois ... Je tiens mes promesses.

Le coeur de Charity se serra et elle agrippa la main de son amant

- Mais je croyais ... tu avais dit ... que tu voulais me garder ...

Thomas se crispa légèrement en voyant se profiler le moment le plus désagréable dans ses relations avec les filles

- Oui en effet je l'ai dit ... Mais ce n'est pas possible... Pense à ce que dirait ton père en apprenant que tu restes de ta propre volonté sur un navire de pirate...

- Mais .. Je ... Il.. Si nous étions mariés il ne dirait rien ! S'exclama Charity. Je sais que tu n'es pas qu'un simple pirate... tu ... tu n'es pas comme ton équipage, tu es un aristocrate je .. Ça se sent...

Thomas recula comme si elle l'avait giflé

- Je suis un pirate Charity, peu importe ce que j'ai pu être avant. Quand à toi dois je te rappeler que tu es engagée auprès du Duc de Norfolk ?

- Mais .. Au diable le Duc ! S'exclama Charity en s'asseyant sur lui, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Moi je veux rester avec toi

Thomas glissa sa main sur la croupe de la jeune fille et soupira

- Charity. Je ne peux pas t'épouser

- Mais pourquoi ? Je... Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ses grands yeux s'embuant brusquement

- Je suis marié Charity. Lui asséna-t-il en ajoutant pour lui-même que non il ne l'aimait pas.

- Marié ... S'étrangla presque la jeune fille.

- Oui. Répondit Thomas tout en se demandant si elle lui accorderait une dernière nuit d'amour

Charity refoula ses larmes et se pencha sur lui

- Mais... elle n'est pas là comment .. Qui est elle ?

Thomas hésita un instant avant de renoncer à mentir à une fille qui lui avait donné autant de plaisir

- C'est ma cousine... Elle s'appelle Kiara.

- Ta cousine ? C'est un mariage de raison alors ! S'exclama Charity brusquement rassérénée

- Oui on peut voir ça comme ça. Approuva Thomas avec un sourire cynique en songeant à l'accord qu'il avait avec Kiara

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle vit à Singapour .. Dans la « maison » de son premier époux avec ses enfants. Expliqua Thomas en retenant un sourire à la pensée de la « maison » de Kiara qui était plus en vérité une forteresse

- Elle est veuve ? S'étonna Charity que la nouvelle comblait d'aise ... une veuve était forcément vieille

- Oui. Se crispa Thomas.

- Est elle belle ?

Le jeune homme retint un fou rire... C'était bien une question de femmes ça ...

- Gagnons du temps... Ironisa-t-il. Même si Kiara est ravissante tu es indéniablement et incontestablement plus belle qu'elle.

Charity rougit à la fois de gêne et de plaisir tandis qu'il continuait

- En revanche, Kiara a plus d'esprit que toi ... Elle n'a pas cette douceur sucrée de salon que tu commences à perdre et c'est une redoutable combattante

Les derniers mots de Thomas balayèrent l'insulte du début et Charity le regarda, choquée

- Combattante ???

Thomas sourit , amusé

- Chérie.... Je suis un pirate et ma femme l'est aussi. Fille de pirate, femme de pirate et pirate elle-même.

Charity se mordit les lèvres, refoulant ses larmes

- Tu l'aimes ?

- C'est ma cousine . Répondit Thomas. Allons Charity ne pleure pas.... Tu vas rentrer chez toi... Cette vie n'est pas pour toi .

- Mais pour Kiara en revanche elle est parfaite !

- Trésor ... Tu as beau être belle ... La seule chose à laquelle tu parviendrais dans la piraterie c'est à satisfaire les marins ... Rien d'autre. Lui asséna durement Thomas. Tu n'es pas faite pour cette existence Charity... Retourne auprès de ton père... Tu es jeune , tu trouveras d'autres amants... certes pas aussi doués que moi ... Mais je ne suis pas pour toi Charity

Des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues, Charity s'empara d'une des chemises de Thomas et la passa à la hâte avant de claquer la porte de la cabine pour se précipiter sur le pont

- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de nuit d'adieu... Soupira Thomas avant de hausser les épaules

Sans plus accorder d'attention à la jeune fille, il s'installa à sa table de travail et plongea sa plume dans l'encre, reprenant la lettre qu'il avait commencée la veille ... et qui n'aurait sûrement aucune réponse

*

_Le lendemain_

Les lèvres serrées, Charity descendit du Pearl, escortée par Thomas, Pintel, Ragetti et Gibbs qui lui lança un regard rempli de pitié

- Allons Miss Charity... Séchez vos larmes. Lui glissa le vieil homme. Il a raison sur un point, il n'est pas pour vous... Vous valez cent fois mieux que ce moins que rien...

Charity posa un regard absent sur lui avant de se reprendre

- Et sa femme ?

Gibbs soupira et se crispa

- Elle aussi mérite mieux... Pauvre petite Kiara.

Charity jeta un petit regard en direction de Thomas qui, la main sur son épée, guidait la petite troupe vers le lieu convenu avec son père

- Vous la connaissez bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Gibbs

- Pour sûr. Intervint Ragetti. Même que c'est la fille de notre ancien capitaine

- Jack est toujours capitaine du Pearl ! Protesta Gibbs

- Non c'est faux c'est le capitaine Norrington à présent !! S'exclama Ragetti

L'entendant,Thomas se retourna vers lui, furieux

- Combien de fois dois je te le dire Ragetti ... Pas de nom !!!

Ragetti baissa la tête, l'air embarrassé

- Pardon mais c'est que Gibbs il dit que vous êtes pas vraiment capitaine et que le capitaine c'est toujours le capitaine Sparrow alors moi j'ai dit que...

- Ça va j'ai compris. Le coupa Thomas, agacé. Nous arrivons en vue du point de rendez vous

Charity se mordit les lèvres et Thomas lui proposa son bras

- Si tu permets... J'aimerais que nous fassions quelques pas avant ...

Le coeur battant, Charity prit son bras et Thomas sourit

- Charity... Je tenais à te dire que .. Ce fut un plaisir de voyager avec toi... Entre autres... Je te souhaite d'être heureuse...

Luttant contre ses larmes, Charity savoura le poids de son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il l'enlaçait

- Thomas... Si... Si.. Tu n'avais pas été marié... M'aurais tu épousée ?

- Bien sûr trésor ! Mentit allègrement Thomas.

- Je pourrais rester ... avec toi ... Tenta Charity

A ces mots, le sang de Thomas se glaça d'horreur dans ses veines et il se força à dissimuler son dégoût à cette idée

- C'est impossible Charity... Pense à ton père ... Non... Saisis ta chance de faire un grand mariage et sauve ta vertu en gémissant que je t'ai prise de force...Plaisanta à demi Thomas.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ...

- Non... Et un jour tu m'en remercieras... Et puis qui sait peut être que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau ?

Refoulant ses larmes, Charity hocha la tête et Thomas se pencha sur elle

- Un dernier baiser trésor... Un baiser d'adieu... Murmura t 'il avant de prendre ses lèvres avec exigence.

Charity répondit sans réserve et Thomas laissa filer un soupir de soulagement, celle-ci était raisonnable finalement...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pintel et Ragetti alourdis d'un lourd coffre rempli d'or, la troupe du Pearl reprenait le chemin du navire, laissant une Charity en pleurs dans les bras de son père. Écoeuré, Gibbs se força toutefois à parler à Thomas qui, plongé dans ses pensées, avait déjà oublié la jeune fille

- Une destination capitaine ?

- Plus au sud ... Répondit Thomas avec une grimace, songeant à la direction qu'indiquait le compas et à l'amulette que Tezcatlipoca lui avait ordonné de chercher...


	33. Epidémie

_**Bonjour à tous et je vous souhaite une excellente année 2010 ! Bonne année Elysabeth et merciiiii oui Thomas a ce qu'il veut ..mais pas toujours **_

_**Ce chapitre a certes tardé mais je vous rassure, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic bien au contraire… Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger, déconseillé aux mineurs. **_

**Chapitre 31**

Les jours qui suivirent le départ de Charity, Thomas se surprit à la regretter, trouvant son lit brusquement bien vide sans sa jolie petite apprentie ce qui l'effraya et l'amusa à la fois... Il fallait aussi reconnaître que le fait de se sentir obligé d'écumer les mers pour "servir" ce maudit Tezcatlipoca n'était pas le genre de choses qui pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux... Ce jour là, à la barre du Pearl, Thomas ruminait une fois de plus sa situation lorsque Gibbs l'interrompit l'air inquiet

- Capitaine Norrington... Il, nous avons un problème

Thomas haussa le sourcil, surpris par le ton inhabituellement angoissé de Gibbs

-Que se passe t'il ?

Le second secoua la tête et le regarda avec urgence

- Faudrait que vous veniez voir Capitaine... C'est Borso et Malal...

Inquiet, Thomas suivit Gibbs dans les profondeurs du navire et laissa échapper un reniflement écoeuré sous l'effet de la puanteur qui régnait dans le ventre du Pearl

- Seigneur depuis quand ça pue ainsi . S'inquiéta Thomas que l'odeur pestilentielle prenait à la gorge

- Bah.... Hésita Gibbs

Excédé, Thomas lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha des deux hommes, qui couchés à même le sol, geignaient lamentablement. Du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme nota avec inquiétude que le torse de Borso (du moins la partie apparente) était couvert de tâches rouges plus ou moins larges. Thomas se recula instinctivement et désigna l'homme d'un geste du menton

- Depuis quand porte t'il ces pustules ?

Gibbs le regarda d'un air de pure ignorance et Thomas grinça des dents alors qu'il se retournait vers les deux hommes

- Ces tâches vous en avez d'autres ?

Malal poussa un gémissement et se pencha sur son pantalon , exhibant ses jambes grêlées de points rouges avant de tenter de parler. Thomas et Gibbs reculèrent dans un bel ensemble en découvrant sa mâchoire sanglante et Gibbs se signa rapidement

- Seigneur Dieu nous sommes maudits...

- Ne soyez pas stupide Gibbs. Ragea Thomas en voyant les deux malheureux rouler des yeux effarés et souffreteux. C'est le scorbut voilà tout

- Le scor quoi ??? Demanda Gibbs

Thomas poussa un soupir excédé et se demanda fugacement ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Jack Sparrow pour recruter une bande d'incapables ignorants pareille.

- Le scorbut. Expliqua t'il en détachant chaque syllabes c'est une sorte de, d'infection qui touche les marins. C'est contagieux et ça se propage par l'air vicié

- Jamais entendu parler de ça. Grommela Gibbs en le regardant d'un air de doute

Thomas serra les poings et s'écarta des malades, la gorge en feu en raison de la puanteur ambiante et répondit d'une voix sèche

- Monsieur Gibbs ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'une chose qu'elle n'existe pas ! Cette maladie a décimé un équipage entier de la Navy il y a de ça quelques années ! Et je me rappelle encore du tollé que ça a causé à Port Royal

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, Thomas se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre... En effet au mot de "décimé" les marins alentours s'étaient brusquement levés, paniquant

- Oh c'est pas vrai ..Siffla Thomas entre ses dents en lançant un regard chargé de rancune à Gibbs. NE PANIQUEZ PAS !! Leur enjoigna t'il, songeant cyniquement que pour des hommes qui faisaient mine de ne pas comprendre ses ordres leur vocabulaire semblait suffisamment étendu pour comprendre quand il y avait danger

Malgré ses efforts, aucun homme ne réagit, l'équipage paniqué courant en tout sens. Plus qu'énervé cette fois Thomas sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture et tira un coup en l'air, immobilisant sur le champ les hommes

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes disposés à m'écouter je vous attends tous sur le pont . IMMEDIATEMENT !!! Hurla Thomas en écartant les hommes pour remonter à la surface

Une fois sur le pont, le jeune homme prit une grande bouffée d'air pur et se tourna vers Gibbs qui était sur ses talons

- Monsieur Gibbs pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de lâcher ma veste. Ironisa Thomas. Je crains fort qu'elle n'ait pas les vertus nécessaires pour vous protéger du scorbut

Gibbs rougit légèrement et relâcha le tissu tandis que Ragetti posait un regard larmoyant sur Thomas

- Vous allez nous guérir hein capitaine

- Tu parles. Marmonna Gibbs. D'ici à ce que ce soit encore une des pauvres filles qu'il a abusé qui nous ait maudit

- Le scorbut ne rend pas sourd Gibbs. Rétorqua Thomas. Quand à mes activités horizontales elles ne vous concernent pas !

Gibbs le regarda avec rancoeur et Thomas se tourna vers l'équipage

- Bien... Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir combien d'entre vous se sentent.. malades ou fatigués ?

A sa consternation des dizaines de mains se levèrent, les bien portants s'écartant immédiatement des potentiels malades

- Des plaies ? Ou autres tâches ? Demanda Thomas

- Moi ! Moi j'ai une plaie ..Pleurnicha Ragetti. Ça veut dire que je vais mourir ? Capitaine me laissez pas mourir

Pintel s'écarta vivement de son acolyte et Thomas soupira lourdement

- Je voulais parler de plaies qui ne sont pas dues à une blessure Ragetti... Pour toi si tu n'as pas de tâches il n'y a pas de soucis . D'autres plaies NON dues à une blessure ? Demanda Thomas à la cantonade

Quelques mains se levèrent avec hésitation parmi ceux qui se sentaient malades et un rapide calcul permit à Thomas de constater avec effarement que cela constituait , à peu de chose près, la moitié de l'équipage.

- Oh c'est pas vrai... Siffla t'il, maudissant intérieurement tour à tour Gibbs et Tezcatlipoca , l'un pour sa bêtise et sa paresse et l'autre pour son acharnement .Gibbs nous sommes à combien de la prochaine terre ?

Visiblement très effrayé, le vieil homme mit un temps avant de réagir et Thomas contrôla une envie aussi brutale qu'urgente de le secouer

- Deux jours de notre but Capitaine

Thomas porta la main à son front et se massa les tempes, cherchant à se souvenir des mesures prises par James lorsqu'un tel cas s'était présenté.

- Capitaine ? Osa Gibbs, suspendu à ses lèvres

- Tais toi. Gronda Thomas. Je réfléchis..

Les yeux clos, Thomas chercha désespérément à se remémorer les paroles de son père et grimaça en réalisant que le seul souvenir qu'il semblait avoir de cette période était d'avoir couché avec une petite bonne grossière et maladroite pendant que dans la pièce voisine, le Gouverneur donnait ses ordres. Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les yeux, furieux après lui même de ne pas réussir à se souvenir des paroles de James (pour une fois que son père avait dit quelque chose d'utile)

- Capitaine. Geignit Ragetti

Son gémissement arracha un grognement de frustration à Thomas et le jeune homme posa un regard inquiet sur Ragetti avant de balayer les hommes qui, démunis, attendaient sa réponse. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, il devait absolument se souvenir... Jack lui avait confié son navire mais pas seulement.. En acceptant la charge de capitaine, il devenait également responsable de ceux qui constituaient son équipage .Et il était hors de question de laisser mourir ses hommes... Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, Thomas prit une inspiration

- Aidez Malal et Borso à monter sur le pont. Installer les à l'air libre et donnez leur des couvertures, on réquisitionne cette partie pour les hommes atteints. Ordonna t'il en désignant une partie à l'arrière du navire

- Vous voulez qu'on les mette sur le pont ? S'insurgea Gibbs. Comme ... comme des chiens

Thomas serra les poings. Il ne savait pas si les déplacer était une bonne idée, mais en revanche il savait que personne ne pouvait vivre dans la puanteur qui régnait en bas

- L'air est saturé dans la cale... Et si vous avez une solution Mr Gibbs je suis preneur.. Pour l'instant on installe les malades à l'air libre , une fois que ce sera fait, ouvrez toutes les écoutilles que vous pourrez sans risquer de couler le navire, les bouches à canons tout !! Il faut évacuer cette odeur au plus vite, ou du moins commencer avant d'être à terre.

- Bien .Murmura Gibbs

Thomas réfléchit, cherchant à nouveau dans sa mémoire, il lui semblait avoir entendu parler de bouillon. L'air concentré Thomas réfléchit jusqu'à entendre la voix de son père, étouffée par les râles de la bonne, disant que le bouillon de tortues de mer obtenait de bons résultats à moins que ce ne soit pour autre chose... Décidant que de toutes les manières il ne perdait rien à essayer, Thomas se retourna vers Gibbs

- Que les hommes valides lancent des filets, attrapez des tortues et faites les bouillir

- Des tortues.... Soupira Gibbs

- Oui !! S'énerva brutalement Thomas. Des tortues !! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous êtes incapable au point de ne pas réussir à attraper une de ces maudites bestioles !! Ma soeur en est capable

- Oui mais c'est la fille de Jack. Souligna Gibbs. Et Jack est très habile avec les tortues et..

- Et rien du tout !!! Le coupa Thomas. Jack n'est pas le seul à savoir attraper des tortues et si vous ne savez pas je vous conseille d'apprendre très très vite !!! Obéissez !! Et jetez toutes les réserves qui se trouvent dans la cale infectée. Ordonna t'il avec une grimace

- Toutes les... Murmura Gibbs anéanti. Mais capitaine se sont toutes nos réserves de nourriture

- Vous me prenez pour un débile ou pour Dominic ? Lui jeta Thomas. Je sais ça... Mais si la nourriture est infectée nous allons tomber l'un après l'autre !! Mieux vaut se contenter de ce qu'on pêchera pendant les deux jours... si vous vous bougez et ramenez de la nourriture nous devrions tenir

Gibbs baissa la tête d'une air embêté et Thomas soupira

- Débarrassez vous des tonneaux d'eau douce... Et ... et bien nous boirons du rhum

Le visage de Gibbs s'éclaira brutalement à cette nouvelle et Thomas ricana avec ironie

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Gibbs... Le rationnement est à l'ordre du jour ... Et MAINTENANT BOUGEZ VOUS NOM DE DIEU !!!

Gibbs sursauta brutalement à son hurlement et recula, blanc comme un linge tandis que Thomas se retournait vers l'horizon, le coeur battant et espérant plus que tout ne pas s'être trompé ... La vie de ses hommes et peut être même la sienne en dépendait

*

La journée du lendemain s'ouvrit sous de sombres auspices et même Thomas ne put se défendre d'un pincement au coeur en apprenant que Malal était mort durant la nuit alors que de nouveaux hommes rejoignaient les rangs des malades. La cérémonie d'adieu au pirate fut brève, chacun étant pressé de se débarrasser de ce corps aux chairs tourmentées qui ne leur rappelait que trop bien que la maladie avait commencé à frapper dans leurs rangs.... La population locale de tortues de mer qui cherchait à se rapprocher des cotes pour y déposer ses oeufs en souffrit également, les hommes encore en bonne santé suivant assidûment les conseils de Thomas et emprisonnant sans pitié les animaux dans leurs filets avant de les passer à la casserole...

Thomas, une écuelle remplie à rabord de soupe entre les mains, se déplaçait sans cesse entre les blessés, guettant des signes de rémission ou au contraire un empirement de leur état. Alors qu'il se penchait vers Borso qui semblait décliner d'heures en heures un coup de tonnerre explosa dans le ciel rapidement suivi par un éclair avant que le déluge de pluie , dense et glacé ne commence à se déverser sur le navire et ses occupants.

- Oh c'est pas vrai... Murmura Thomas, découragé

Gibbs lui lança un regard froid

- Faut pas trop offenser le Seigneur... Sinon voilà ce qu'on récolte...

- Merci pour votre soutien Gibbs... Vraiment. Grinça Thomas entre ses dents, furieux

- Tous aux abris !! S'écria Gibbs

- NON !! S'interposa Thomas. Prenez une voile inutilisée et déployez la au dessus de vos têtes, ça vous protégera

- Mais il pleut !! Fulmina Gibbs , trempé

- Oh... pauvre petit second... Il a peur d'être tout mouillé. Se moqua Thomas en se redressant, faisant mine de ne pas sentir les rigoles glacées qui s'infiltraient sous ses vêtements

- Complètement fou... Murmura Gibbs entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner. Allez on tend une voile , ordre du capitaine. Lança t'il d'un ton rempli de dégoût

La tempête fut rude, dévastatrice... A la barre du Pearl, transi, Thomas lutta longtemps contre les éléments déchaînés, serrant les dents alors qu'un vent glacé, venu du nord, lui fouettait le visage. Inquiet, le jeune homme lançait de fréquents coups d'oeil en direction des malades qui, tremblants, se serraient les uns contre les autres, n'osant passer outre l'interdiction de se mettre à l'abri sur laquelle Thomas avait été formel. A travers le rideau de pluie, Thomas croisa un instant le regard désapprobateur de Gibbs et sentit son coeur se serrer. Avait il raison ? Et si les hommes ne mourraient pas du scorbut mais attrapaient une pneumonie ? Il serait responsable ...

- Maudit sois tu Tezcatlipoca. Grinça t'il entre ses dents, soulagé de trouver un responsable à ses déboires

La voix tranchante de son maître et ennemi s'éleva immédiatement dans son esprit et Thomas faillit en lâcher la barre de surprise

- _Imbécile... Je ne suis pas responsable , ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à freiner ta progression..._

- Tu es un dieu non ? Alors arrête ça !! S'exclama Thomas à voix haute sans soucier des regards surpris des hommes assez proches pour l'entendre

- _Tu crois que ce ne serait pas déjà fait si je le pouvais !! _Ragea Tezcatlipoca. _Mais je ne peux rien contre SES actes_

Thomas accusa le coup et un très lent sourire finit par naître sur son visage... Il y avait donc quelque chose ou quelqu'un au contre qui Tezcatlipoca ne pouvait pas gagner... Ce qui était rassurant finalement ...

- Oh je croyais que tu étais surpuissant ... Se moqua Thomas, trouvant un plaisir sadique à rabaisser celui qui s'amusait avec lui depuis tellement d'années

La réponse fut aussi douloureuse que fulgurante et Thomas poussa un cri en sentant une souffrance intense inonder sa tête, noyant toutes ses autres pensées. Plié en deux, le jeune homme tomba à genoux, lâchant la barre tandis qu'il prenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'entendit pas le cri de Gibbs pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence du vieil homme à ses côtés, redressant la barre à la hâte.

Au bout de longues minutes qui lui parurent durer des heures, la douleur disparut enfin et Thomas se releva avec difficultés

- Ça va Gibbs.. Souffla t'il, le regard encore voilé de souffrance.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes tout pâle. Lui déclara Gibbs avec froideur

- Rien, rien d'inquiétant.. Murmura Thomas

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Rétorqua Gibbs en lui abandonnant la barre

Thomas referma sa main sur cette dernière et prit une longue respiration, se forçant à se concentrer sur la navigation. Il chercherait plus tard l'identité de celui contre lequel Tezcatlipoca était impuissant et dont il comptait bien faire un allié…

*

Le soir tombait lorsque la tempête se calma enfin et tous poussèrent un soupir soulagé en sentant faiblir le vent et la pluie. Inquiet et fatigué, Thomas confia la barre à l'homme le plus proche et s'empressa vers le coin dévolu aux malades, redoutant ce qu'il y trouverait

- Borso ne bouge plus. Lui annonça Marty en désignant la masse inerte et remplie de tâches rouges qui avait été un homme

Thomas ferma brièvement les yeux et regarda avec inquiétude les autres hommes d'équipage sur le corps desquels commençaient à apparaître les marques

- Débarrasse nous de son corps. Ordonna t'il d'un ton sec

Silencieux, Marty hocha la tête et l'un des malades peu encore atteint s'empressa de l'aider à jeter le corps par dessus bord. Tandis qu'ils faisaient leur sinistre office, une gerbe d'eau creva la surface et Thomas sursauta en voyant apparaître le Hollandais Volant

- Le charognard est là... Murmura t'il. Attiré par l'odeur de la mort

- Et si c'était elle qui vous avait maudit... Murmura Gibbs à ses côtés

Thomas serra les poings, agacé par cette manie qu'avait le vieil homme de toujours le voir maudit de tous

- Ne soyez pas stupide Gibbs, si c'était le cas, ils nous verraient et seraient déjà à bord. Riposta t'il

- Pas Miss Julia.. Mais elle... Rétorqua Gibbs en désignant d'une main tremblante la silhouette de Marie, qui même recouverte d'algues et de coquillages divers restait reconnaissable entre toutes

Thomas contempla avec froideur celle qui était en partie responsable de son asservissement

- Elle n'a aucun pouvoir. Cracha t'il. Elle n'est qu'une putain au service des monstres.

Gibbs frissonna en l'entendant et Thomas se détourna

- Dis aux hommes valides de mettre les bouchées doubles.. Et reprenez la chasse à la tortue. Ordonna t'il en s'éloignant vers sa cabine pour y prendre quelques heures de repos

*

Tandis que le Pearl s'éloignait rapidement, mettant de la distance entre lui même et le navire des morts, sur ce dernier Julia récoltait ses âmes

- Un seul .... Grogna t'elle alors que Macchus traînait Borso derrière lui

Le moribond frémit et ouvrit la bouche, le sang s'écoulant en flot de cette dernière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur en comprenant où il se trouvait et il poussa un coassement douloureux. Julia le domina de toute sa stature

- Te voici aux portes de la mort... Commença t'elle, ravie de voir la terreur se répandre sur le visage de l'homme. Pourtant il existe une alternative... un moyen de reporter l'heure de ton trépas et le jugement de tes actes.

Borso poussa un nouveau gémissement douloureux

- Non.. Souffla t'il, terrifié tandis que Julia prenait son temps, savourant la souffrance évidente de sa victime

La jeune femme posa son regard bleuté, seul reste de son humanité passée, sur l'homme qui se traînait au sol et sourit lentement

- Offre moi ton âme pour les cent ans à venir et tu retardes le moment de ton... très douloureux trépas. Susurra t'elle

- Vous... êtes le diable.. Souffla Borso en se signant maladroitement et en crachant du sang sur le pont du navire

- Et en tant que tel je vais te regarder mourir... Répondit Julia d'un ton froid. Le scorbut n'est ce pas ? L'équipage de ton navire était bien pressé de se débarrasser de toi pour t'abandonner ainsi en pleine mer

Borso se troubla à ces mots et regarda autour de lui. Nulle trace du Pearl ou de ses autres occupants… Le front perlant de sueur, il se rappela vaguement qu'ils avaient essuyé une tempête et qu'il avait perdu connaissance durant cette dernière

- Alors es tu certain de ton choix ? Se moqua Julia. Je t'offre une place, je te promets l'arrêt immédiat de tes souffrances…. Et si tu me sers fidèlement il se pourrait même que je t'offre une fille… Susurra-t-elle en faisant signe à Marie d'approcher

Borso leva des yeux fous de douleur sur elle et déglutit. Le sentant flancher, Julia se pencha sur lui

- Il suffit d'un simple oui…

- Oui. Coassa Borso sans réfléchir

- Bien… Triompha Julia en serrant sa main d'une tentacule glacée. Te voilà membre de mon équipage pour les cent ans à venir.

Le cœur de Borso marqua un arrêt en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire et il se sentit brusquement plus fort, la souffrance de la maladie s'évaporant comme par enchantement. Ébahi, il regarda ses jambes, à présent vierges de toutes traces

- Quel est ton nom esclave ? Lui demanda Julia

- Borso… Souffla-t-il, se souvenant de la jeune fille timide que Jack avait accueillie à son bord quelques années plus tôt… Le monstre qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien de commun avec la douce Julia Dove

- Quel navire et quel capitaine ? Lui demanda Julia en se passant la langue sur les lèvres à l'idée de la moisson d'âmes qu'elle pourrait faire sur un bâtiment contaminé par le scorbut

- Le Black Pearl… Murmura Borso. Sous le commandement du Capitaine Thomas Norrington. Ajouta-t-il avec rancœur, certain que l'ordre de l'abandonner en pleine mer n'avait été donné par nul autre que Thomas.

Julia accusa la surprise tandis que Marie s'approchait, serrant les poings

- Quel nom as-tu dit ? Lui demanda Julia qui ne pouvait en croire ce qui lui servait d'oreilles

- Thomas Norrington. Cracha Borso avec haine cette fois. Il a réapparu il y a quelques mois et a une fois de plus attiré le malheur sur nous.

Marie poussa un hurlement d'animal blessé et se jeta sans réfléchir sur Julia

- MENTEUSE !! Vous m'avez trompée !!!

Julia l'arrêta net, emprisonnant son cou frêle dans ses tentacules

- Comment oses tu putain ? Comment oses tu me manquer de respect !! Ta punition pour avoir laisser échapper Annie ne t'a donc pas suffit ?

Tremblant, Borso vit Julia jeter Marie au sol, la dominant

- Vous n'avez pas respecté notre accord ! Hurla Marie

- Pauvre petite idiote… Notre accord était la vie de Annie contre celle de Thomas… Tu as laissé échapper ma fille, il est juste que Thomas s'échappe à son tour . Répondit Julia qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le jeune homme avait bien pu faire pour sortir du Purgatoire

A ses pieds, Marie gémit… Elle avait sacrifié sa vie, sa liberté, son honneur … pour se venger et à cause d'un moment de .. De bonté pour Anne Elizabeth, elle venait de perdre sa seule consolation. Julia frissonna de plaisir, consciente des sentiments qui animaient sa jeune esclave.

- Remettez la sur ses pattes. Ordonna-t-elle en désignant Marie.

La jeune femme hurla en sentant l'étreinte sans douceur des monstres sur ses bras. Avec un sourire pervers, Julia saisit le chat à neuf queues

- Un volontaire pour la punir ?

Jimmy Leg, qui avait eu cruellement à souffrir des coups de Will , se précipita vers elle et posa la main sur le fouet

- Moi Capitaine

Un lent sourire éclaira le visage de Julia et elle lui abandonna l'instrument de torture… Jimmy était connu pour ne pas retenir ses coups, déchirant les chairs.

- Elle est à toi. Vingt coups pour m'avoir manqué de respect.

Marie poussa un hurlement alors que les hommes la traînaient au milieu du pont, déchirant sa chemise avec des ricanements pour exposer son dos dont la peau était encore humaine sous les algues qui la couvraient, certains coquillages s 'épanouissant ça et là

Borso poussa un cri qui fit écho à celui de Marie alors que le fouet s'abattait une première fois sur la chair encore tendre tandis que le visage de Julia s'emplissait d'une odieuse jouissance . La torture dura longtemps, Jimmy prenant un plaisir pervers à frapper non seulement le dos mais aussi l'intérieur des cuisses de la fille de son ancien bourreau. Finalement, Marie se laissa retomber au sol, ensanglantée après les vingt coups de fouet. Julia ricana en la voyant faire tandis que Borso frémissait, regrettant le marché qu'il venait d'accepter. Julia se retourna vers lui et désigna Marie.

- Tu en veux à Norrington n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question qui était plus une affirmation réveilla la rage de Borso… Après tout il n'était pas fautif.. C'était à cause de Thomas qu'il avait été contraint d'accepter le marché de l'enfer

- Oui.

Julia sourit d'un air cruel et lui désigna Marie

- Prend la dans ce cas… Après tout… Elle a été sa catin avant d'être celle de mon équipage.

Borso regarda la forme ensanglantée sur le sol dont les plaies se refermaient déjà et avança vers elle

- Comme beaucoup d'autres… Pour me venger … C'est sa femme que je prendrais avec plaisir. Lança-t-il d'un ton chargé de haine en relevant Marie

Éperdue de douleur, Marie lui lança un regard désespéré

- Sa quoi ?

- Sa femme.. Répéta Borso en la prenant sans autre forme de procès, trouvant là un plaisir inédit à posséder l'une des maîtresses du responsable de sa déchéance en dépit de son apparence peu ragoûtante

- Qui ? Demanda Julia en frissonnant

- Kiara Sparrow… Répondit Borso dans un râle , imaginant la jeune femme à la place de Marie.

Aucune des deux femmes ne répondit … Chacune se souvenait de la fière Kiara et de son mépris pour elle.

- Kiara Sparrow. Répéta Julia avec un sourire mauvais avant de s'éloigner.

Pliant sous les assauts violents de Borso, Marie serra les lèvres, le regard obscurci à la pensée de celle qui avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle avait jamais désiré… Tandis que Borso jouissait en elle, Marie se promit de se venger de Kiara… D'une manière ou d'une autre…


	34. Bienvenue à Singapour

_**Bonjour à tous !! Voici donc la suite de cette histoire pour un chapitre où nous laissons Thomas aux prises avec le scorbut pour nous intéresser à sa femme …**_

_**Lol au passage merci Elysabeth et voilà qui répond en partie à tes inquiétudes sur le futur de Kiara ...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 32**

Tandis que Thomas avait fort à faire avec l'épidémie de scorbut qui ravageait son navire, à plusieurs miles de là , Charity atteignait enfin le but qu'elle avait inconsciemment poursuivi depuis que le pirate l'avait rendue à son père. En effet, contrairement aux prédictions de Thomas, le vieil homme avait appris avec horreur la souillure dont elle avait été la ( consentante) victime. Dès lors, il n'avait plus été question de mariage prestigieux, le père de Charity refusant de donner « une marchandise avariée » ( c'était ses propres termes) au Duc de Norfolk. La situation de Charity s'en était donc trouvée gravement comprise, d'autant plus que l'idée de la cloîtrer dans un couvent afin de dissimuler sa faute aux yeux du monde avait semblé s'imposer comme une évidence aux yeux de son père. Ce qui, pour la jeune fille, était inacceptable.. En effet, l'enseignement de Thomas s'était révélé si plaisant qu'elle imaginait avec terreur une vie entière vouée à la chasteté… Aussi, après avoir tout tenté pour détourner son père de son projet, Charity s'était résolue à s'enfuir afin de rejoindre son instructeur… La jeune fille n'avait reculé devant aucun sacrifice pour gagner sa liberté et elle avait donc embarqué sur un navire au capitaine peu scrupuleux ( et surtout fort intéressé par ses charmes ) afin de rejoindre Singapour.

Singapour… Charity avait choisi cette destination non pas au hasard mais bel et bien pour se rapprocher de son but qui était de naviguer avec Thomas, devenant sa maîtresse officielle ( voir même sa femme ) mais pour cela .. Il fallait se débarrasser de l'encombrante épouse de son beau capitaine. C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit que Charity se présenta finalement aux portes de la forteresse de Kiara. Se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, un peu refroidie par l'aspect lugubre des lieux, Charity se décida toutefois à frapper la porte, la main serrée sur le petit poignard qu'elle avait dérobé au capitaine qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et le cœur de la jeune femme fit une embardée en se trouvant face à un indigène lourdement armé.

- Je .. Je suis venue voir Kiara Feng. Annonça-t-elle, songeant avec surprise qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la femme de Thomas puisse être l'une de ses chinoises d'une race inférieure.

La porte se referma lourdement et Charity la regarda avec stupeur, outrée que l'esclave ne lui ait pas obéi ainsi qu'il se devait.

Sa déconvenue fut de courte durée. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et l'homme lui fit signe d'entrer. Relevant la tête et dissimulant sa peur, Charity pénétra dans l'enceinte, l'estomac retourné alors que des effluves de sang, de sueur et de souffrance lui montaient à la tête

- Toi. Nue. Annonça l'homme

Charity le fixa avec hauteur et croisa instinctivement les bras sur sa robe d'apparat qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

- Sûrement pas !

- Si toi veux voir Capitaine. Toi nue. Répéta l'homme sans la moindre expression

Charity comprit instinctivement qu'un refus signerait sans nul doute son arrêt de mort et se dépouilla avec rage de sa robe, apparaissant dans une camisole dont la blancheur n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Sans laisser transparaître le moindre sentiment, l'homme lui arracha son poignard et lui fit signe de le suivre.

*

La marche dura longtemps et la peur naquit en Charity à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous la ville de Singapour, les couloirs lui en révélant suffisamment sur le sort que la femme de Thomas réservait à ceux qui lui avaient déplu. Partout, ce n'était que scènes de torture, d'humiliation et de souffrance. Une vague nausée saisit Charity et la jeune femme songea brusquement qu'elle s'était peut être avancée en imaginant que tuer la femme de Thomas serait facile…

Au bout d'un long moment, Charity et son guide arrivèrent dans une salle haute et richement décorée au milieu de laquelle jouaient deux indigènes sous l'œil attentif d'une femme blonde, assise sur une sorte de trône. Un peu perdue, Charity entendit la femme s'adresser d'un ton sec à l'homme dans son dialecte et à sa grande surprise, ce dernier baissa servilement la tête en lui présentant le poignard qu'elle avait apporté.

Kiara sourit légèrement en détaillant l'objet avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme tremblante.

- Que pensais tu faire de ceci ?

Charity ne répondit pas, saisie par l'allure altière de la femme.

- Seigneur dépêche toi de répondre. S'impatienta Kiara. Tu comprends l'anglais au moins ?

- Oui. Souffla Charity qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celle qui lui faisait face.

- Alors pourquoi viens tu me voir ainsi armée ? Qui t'envoie ?

Charity accusa le choc. Lorsque Thomas lui avait dit que sa femme était une fois veuve, elle s'était imaginée que cette dernière était âgée, sa beauté fanée par les ans. Or, elle était bien forcée de reconnaître que c'était loin d'être le cas… Au contraire. Kiara n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'elle-même et elle devait reconnaître que pour une veuve « défraîchie » elle était fort belle.

- Personne.

Kiara détailla la jeune fille. Jolie, un beau maintien… le genre de fille qu'on imaginait plus dans un salon qu'armée d'un poignard mais les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses ( elle était bien placée pour le savoir)

- Alors pourquoi es tu ici ? Tu espérais vraiment me tuer avec ton jouet ?

Charity prit une grande inspiration. C'était inutile de mentir à une femme pareille…

- Je suis venue pour que vous laissiez Thomas tranquille

Un éclat de rire salua sa déclaration et Charity releva les yeux tandis que la femme s'esclaffait

- Norrington ? C'est à cause de lui que tu es là ?

- A cause de vous il ne peut pas m'épouser ! S'exclama Charity, vexée par la moquerie de la jeune femme

- Alors tu t'es dit que le mieux serait d'évincer ta rivale ? Se moqua à nouveau Kiara

Cette fois Charity ne répondit pas, inquiète au souvenir des tortures entrevues durant sa « visite »

- Je vais t'épargner cette peine. Continua Kiara. Pour ce que j'ai à en dire, tu peux prendre Norrington. Tu peux le tuer, le satisfaire ou tout ce qu'il te plaira de faire avec lui.

Charity la fixa, sa peur laissant place à sa surprise. Avait elle bien entendu ? Elle venait d'annoncer ( ou du moins c'était comme tel ) à cette femme qu'elle voulait son époux, qu'elle était sa maîtresse et … c'était ça sa réaction ?

Kiara lui fit un sourire franchement amusé en lisant sa surprise sur son visage et se leva avec légèreté

- Que croyais tu ? Que j'allais me battre pour lui ? Je ne me bas que pour les choses qui ont une valeur… Et ce bâtard n'en a aucune.

Charity la fixa, furieuse, oubliant toute prudence, elle répondit d'une voix rageuse

- Comment pouvez dire ça ! Thomas est .. Il est …

- Celui qui t'a dépucelée ? Ironisa Kiara qui s'amusait franchement. Laisse moi deviner.. Il t'a dit à quel point tu étais belle … à quel point il était obsédé par toi… Jusqu'à ce que tu écartes les cuisses… Et le lendemain il t'a laissée tomber…

- Non c'est faux !! Il, il … m'a aimée et s'il m'a rendue à ma famille c'était parce que , parce qu'il considérait ne rien avoir à m'offrir .. À cause de vous !

Kiara secoua la tête. Dieu que cette fille était bête… Aussi stupide qu'elle était belle…

- Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans . Norrington et moi nous avons un accord rien de plus. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il t'ait parlé de moi. Ça n'est pas dans notre accord et je n'ai guère envie de supporter les minables tentatives d'assassinat des pauvres filles que Norrington abuse. Ajouta Kiara d'un ton dur.

- Il ne m'a pas abusée il m'a …

- Baisée. Je crois que ça je l'ai compris. Et toi au bout d'une nuit tu t'imagines être son grand amour éternel ?

Charity regimba devant le mépris visible de cette femme qui, finalement, n'était pas si exceptionnelle malgré ses grands airs puisqu'elle ne réussissait même pas à garder son mari dans son lit

- Pas une nuit … Des tas de nuits… La corrigea-t-elle en relevant la tête d'un air fier.

Kiara la détailla à cette mention. Ainsi, contrairement à ses habitudes, Thomas avait honoré cette fille à plusieurs reprises… Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… Elle était différente des autres… Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle… peut être qu'ainsi ce maudit bâtard cesserait de venir réclamer ces nuits écoeurantes qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix d'accepter.

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Charity. Répondit cette dernière, inquiète à la pensée qu'elle était à présent entièrement au pouvoir de cette femme

- T'a-t-il engrossée ? Lui demanda Kiara.

Charity blêmit et secoua négativement la tête

- Parfait. Commenta Kiara qui redoutait d'avoir à tuer la fille ( ce qui n'aurait pas servi ses plans… mais elle devait avant tout défendre les intérêts de ses enfants)

Kiara sourit lentement

- Tu es prête à tout pour Norrington n'est-ce pas ? Pour le sentir à nouveau dans ton cul ou où qu'il veuille te la mettre ?

Charity la regarda avec écoeurement. Comment Thomas pouvait il être marié avec une femme pareille ? Dépourvue de manières, vulgaire, cruelle

- Répond. Exigea durement Kiara.

- Oui… Souffla Charity

- Tu es consciente que venir ici pour me tuer était une idée stupide ?

- Vous allez me tuer … Répondit Charity, le cœur lourd à cette idée.

- Et passer à côté d'un joli profit ? Sûrement pas… A moins que tu ne préfères ça ..

Charity la regarda sans comprendre . Profit ? De quoi parlait elle ?

- Comme tu es la putain de mon mari… et que tu es venue ici pour me tuer, je trouve juste qu'en.. Punition. Tu deviennes la catin de ceux à qui je t'offrirais. Commença Kiara avec froideur

- Qu… quoi ?

- Mes .. Hommes aiment beaucoup les putes occidentales. Tu leur serviras de récompense jusqu'à ce que Norrington revienne me voir. Il va sans dire que lorsqu'il sera là tu auras plutôt intérêt à l'amener dans ton lit et à l'y garder. Voilà le prix pour ta vie petite idiote.

Charity prit une longue inspiration. Cette femme était … horrible. Comment pouvait elle ? C'était ça que Thomas appelait intelligente ? Cette femme là qu'il semblait tellement admirer ?

- Sommes nous d'accord ? Lui demanda Kiara.

Charity n'hésita qu'une seconde .. Après tout ce que l'autre lui proposait servait ses intérêts en lui permettant d'attendre Thomas… Se donner à des hommes n'était qu'accessoire… finalement.

- Oui.

Kiara lui lança un long regard méprisant et fit signe à l'une de ses servantes

- Aucune fierté. Commenta-t-elle avant de s'adresser en chinois à la fille. Elle va te conduire et te donner d'autres vêtements, j'aime que les filles de mes bordels soient bien habillées. Reprit Kiara.

Charity baissa le regard et se laissa emmener tandis que le portier, l'air agité se précipitait dans la pièce, bredouillant à la hâte quelques mots. Surprise, Kiara délaissa sa nouvelle victime et accusa le coup.

- Fais le entrer. Ordonna-t-elle, se demandant ce que le Gouverneur Norrington pouvait bien lui vouloir

*

James pénétra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, soigneusement encadré par plusieurs gardes

- Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les hommes qui l'entouraient

Kiara détailla les traits de son beau père avant de s'adresser à lui d'une voix tendue.

- J'ai appris à me méfier des Norrington. Que venez vous faire ici Gouverneur ? Il me semble que Singapour ne fait pas partie de votre juridiction

James se crispa. La fille était aussi détestable que le père de toute évidence, contrairement à son frère qui avait semblait il hérité de la douceur d'Elizabeth

- Je suis venu voir mes petits enfants. Puisqu'il semble que mon fils ne m'en donnera pas d'autres.

Un léger sourire fier s'épanouit brièvement sur le visage de Kiara et elle fit signe aux gardes de s'écarter.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez en personne

- Vous pensiez mal Kiara. Répondit James. Eléna voulait venir mais .. Nous ne pouvions laisser Anne Elizabeth seule et elle n'aurait pas compris pourquoi vous refusez de la voir

- Si vous êtes venu plaider la cause de la bâtarde de mon père vous pouvez repartir. Cracha Kiara

James se força au calme

- Je ne suis pas souvent d'accord avec Thomas mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison sur vous… Vous êtes une garce.

- Je vois que Norrington a de qui tenir finalement. Rétorqua Kiara en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Renonçant à se disputer avec sa nièce, James lui emboîta le pas, consterné par ce qu'il découvrait de la vie de la jeune femme et de ses enfants. Comment pouvait on vivre ainsi ? Comment pouvait on élever des enfants dans ce .. Ce bouge infâme . Kiara poussa une porte et James retint un rire cynique en reconnaissant dans la pièce quelques objets appartenant aux cales d'un navire dont la disparition avait fait grand bruit. De toute évidence le fait d'être mère n'avait pas émoussé l'intérêt que Kiara portait à la piraterie…

La jeune femme se pencha sur un berceau et James s'adoucit en entendant le cri de joie de l'enfant alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras.

- Voici ma fille. Elle s'appelle Lina. Déclara Kiara

Tremblant, James fixa la petite , détaillant le fin duvet clair qui ornait son crâne jusqu'aux grands yeux verts, parfait reflet des siens qui le regardaient avec sérieux.

- Elle est … magnifique. Commenta-t-il, le cœur serré à la pensée de la joie qu'aurait ressenti Eléna si elle avait pu voir l'enfant

A sa grande surprise, Kiara rosit de plaisir et lui tendit la petite.

- Prenez la dans vos bras… Elle n'a pas encore appris à tuer ceux qui portent un uniforme. Plaisanta-t-elle.

James, plongé dans sa contemplation , ne releva pas et prit la petite dans ses bras, la faisant pleurer.

- Aussi geignarde que cet imbécile de Norrington. Commenta Kiara en prenant le petit James

Le gouverneur ne répondit pas, la gorge serré en reconnaissant les traits mêlés de sa femme, de sa famille et d'Elizabeth sur le visage de l'enfant. L'espace d'une seconde il se demanda à quoi auraient ressemblés leurs enfants s'il avait épousé Elizabeth avant de se reprendre.

- Je crois .. Que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi… fier de Thomas. Avoua-t-il dans un souffle

Kiara sourit légèrement et lui présenta son fils

- Voici James. Je l'ai appelé ainsi en hommage à son grand père. Annonça Kiara.

Touché, James sourit et effleura la joue du petit garçon

- Seigneur ce qu'il ressemble à Thomas… Je suppose qu'il aurait préféré qu'il s'appelle Jack. Ajouta-t-il avec tristesse

- Peu importe. Il s'appelle James. Répondit fermement Kiara

Le gouverneur observa un long moment les deux bébés avant de reporter son attention vers leur mère.

- C'est .. Troublant. Ne put il s'empêcher de dire en l'observant alors, qu'adoucie, la pirate laissait la place à la mère

- Quoi donc ? Que Norrington m'ait forcée à coucher avec lui ? Lui demanda Kiara avec rancœur

- Non… C'est juste qu'un instant, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir votre mère…

Kiara se crispa, son visage reprenant son masque dur

- Je ne ressemble pas à Elizabeth.

- C'était un compliment.

- Pas pour moi. Répondit elle d'un ton froid

Une vague de tristesse envahit James en l'entendant. Kiara ressemblait beaucoup à Thomas d'une certaine façon, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Qu'avaient ils donc pu commettre comme erreur, Elizabeth et lui pour être aussi rejetés de leurs propres enfants…

- Thomas est il venu les voir ? Demanda-t-il, craignant la réponse

- Oui il est venu. Puis dieu merci ce bâtard est reparti au diable.

Choqué, le Gouverneur la fixa

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Kiara. Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Que le fait de m'avoir donné deux enfants avait effacé le moyen qu'il a utilisé pour coucher avec moi ? Je le méprise toujours autant …

Cette fois James en était certain… Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés… Dommage qu'ils soient trop stupides l'un et l'autre pour s'en rendre compte…

- Vos enfants ont le droit de connaître leur père.

- Il ne me semble pas le leur avoir interdit. C'est moi qui ne veut pas le connaître plus. Rétorqua Kiara.

- Kiara … Commença James d'un ton paternaliste

- Je suis contente que vous soyez venu Gouverneur Norrington. Le coupa Kiara. Dommage que ma tante ne vous ai pas accompagné.

James s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Kane et Mai entrèrent brusquement, amenant un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de Kiara

- Voici mes aînés. Vous ne les avez jamais vu je crois. Kane et Mai, les descendants de Sao Feng. Annonça-t-elle avec une fierté mal dissimulée

James se retourna vers les deux enfants et frissonna en rencontrant le regard vaguement ironique de Sparrow, comme si le pirate, brutalement sorti du Purgatoire où il croupissait était revenu le narguer.

- C'est le père de Norrington. Précisa Kiara à l'adresse des enfants. Et notre invité, du moins s'il ne juge pas déshonorant de résider chez des pirates

James se crispa sous la pique qui lui rappela celles de Thomas

- Mon honneur est déjà fort écorché par les actes de mon fils. Répondit il avec acidité. Je ne suis plus à ça près.

Kiara sourit et lui désigna la porte.

- Venez Gouverneur, je vais vous faire visiter

- Je saurais vivre sans. Répondit James avec froideur en songeant à l'homme torturé dont il avait cru reconnaître l'uniforme un peu plus tôt

- Comme vous voudrez. Quelle est l'autre raison de votre visite ?

James la regarda avec agacement, cette fois elle se comportait bien comme la digne fille de son père… Elle avait deviné qu'il n'était pas uniquement venu pour voir ses petits enfants

- Rien d'agréable je le crains.

- Je m'en serais douté. Répondit simplement Kiara en recouchant les enfants. Kane , Mai retournez vous entraîner

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, James prenait place sur l'un des sièges confortables de Kiara tandis qu'une servante s'affairait autour d'eux

- Je vous aurais bien proposé un alcool mais je crois que vous ne l'aimez guère… Ironisa Kiara

- En effet.

- Je vous écoute. Quelle menace plane sur nous ? Se moqua Kiara

- Si vous permettez … J'aimerais savoir Kiara… Pourquoi refusez vous de voir votre sœur ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander James, se souvenant de la promesse faite à Eléna d'essayer

- Ce n'est pas ma sœur, c'est une bâtarde

- Parce que ce n'est pas la fille d'Elizabeth ? Et si en grandissant vos enfants refusaient de voir James et Lina en les traitant de bâtards parce qu'ils ne sont pas les enfants de Sao Feng ?

Kiara rougit brutalement

- Ça ne vous concerne pas .

- Si ! Savez-vous à quel point ma femme souffre de n'avoir pas pu venir ? Tout ça parce qu'elle sait que vous refusez d'accueillir Anne Elizabeth chez vous et qu'elle ne veut pas la laisser seule ?

- Personne ne lui a demandé de s'occuper de la bâtarde de mon père. Rétorqua Kiara avec froideur

- Oh Kiara je vous en prie !! Que croyez vous que penserait votre père en vous entendant ? Jack Sparrow est peut être un hors la loi mais il aurait honte de vous

- Comme vous avez honte de Thomas ?

Le visage de James s'assombrit et il la regarda avec tristesse

- Je n'ai pas honte de mon fils Kiara. C'est mon enfant. Je tiens à lui. Comme tout père qui se respecte.

- Ah oui ? Et bien à votre place j'aurais honte. Ironisa Kiara.

James s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître derrière Kiara

Surprise, cette dernière se retourna et sourit ironiquement en découvrant Charity

- Oh c'est vrai Gouverneur, je ne vous ai pas présentés… Voici Charity, la dernière maîtresse en date de votre fils et la nouvelle recrue de mon bordel.

Le gouverneur porta la main à son cœur qui s'affolait brusquement d'une excitation qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir éprouver à nouveau.

- Si vous en avez envie je vous la prête. Ironisa Kiara. Je vous promets de ne rien dire à votre femme. Prenez simplement garde de ne pas lui faire un bâtard.. Notre famille en est suffisamment pourvue selon moi.

James ne répondit pas, brusquement tendu en observant la jeune fille dont le vêtement mettait en valeur les formes parfaites… L'espace d'un instant il s'imagina sur elle, caressant le corps jeune tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa croupe avant que le visage d'Eléna ne s'impose à son esprit. Eléna. Sa femme. Son amour. Honteux à la pensée du désir qui venait de le prendre, James se força à détourner les yeux de la trop belle Charity

- Aussi jolie soit elle, je suis engagé auprès d' Eléna. Et mon honneur ainsi que mon amour me commandent de ne rien faire qui puisse la blesser.

Les yeux de Kiara se remplirent d'un mélange d'admiration et de tristesse, et elle songea brièvement que Sao Feng aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière au contraire de son propre père qui n'avait pas hésité à tromper Elizabeth avec Julia.

- Dommage que tout les hommes n'aient pas votre sens de l'honneur sur ce point. Murmura-t-elle

Un peu adouci, James lui prit gentiment la main tandis que les yeux de Kiara s'embuaient brusquement.

- Thomas a tort… Vous devriez le rejoindre et vous expliquer. Se méprit il

- Le rejoindre ? Ce n'est pas Norrington qui me manque… C'est mon mari. C'est Sao Feng.. Ce sale monstre me manque !!! Ragea Kiara furieuse après elle-même de sentir des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

James soupira un instant et finit par la serrer contre lui, ému de sa détresse et devinant que Kiara Feng n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser aller bien souvent

- Je comprends… Et ça ne va sans doute pas vous plaire mais c'est dommage que votre mère ne soit pas là… Elle aussi n'était la femme que d'un seul homme finalement… Quoiqu'elle ait fait.

Kiara ne répondit pas et finit par se calmer, essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

- Donc, cette menace ?

James secoua la tête, le cœur serré pour son fils… Même s'il doutait que Thomas soit capable d'aimer vraiment, il ne méritait pas une femme dont l'amour pour un autre était aussi visible… Personne ne méritait ça.

- Les hommes de la Compagnie ont décidés de frapper. De frapper dur Kiara. Ils en ont assez de vos attaques

Un sourire lui répondit et James songea que la femme qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille qu'il consolait quelques instants plus tôt

- Oh ? Et comment espèrent ils m'abattre ? Lui demanda Kiara avec ironie

- Ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie Kiara ! Votre tête et celle de votre famille est mise à prix !

- Combien ?

- Plus que celle de votre père en son temps ! S'énerva James

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Kiara et James retint une brusque envie de la gifler

- Bon sang Kiara ça n'a rien d'amusant ! Ça fait des mois que la Compagnie met au point son plan ! Ils ont des informateurs partout , peut être même au sein de votre équipage ! Ils cherchent à trouver votre repaire !

- Cette place est bien gardée comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte et elle a l'avantage de compter plus d'une issue. Répliqua calmement Kiara. Le jour où ils attraperont le Capitaine Kiara Feng n'est pas encore arrivé

James leva les yeux au ciel devant sa vantardise toute paternelle

- Si ce n'est pas ici, ce sera en mer. Kiara, ils connaissent votre jonque et ses points faibles.

- L'Empress n'a aucun point faible ! C'est la meilleure jonque qui existe

- Bien sur que si elle en a Kiara !! Que croyez vous donc ? Que notre cerveau est engourdi par notre perruque ? Bon sang faites attention ne m'obligez pas à endurer l'idée de savoir ma belle fille et ses enfants marcher à l'échafaud ! Si vous êtes prise, je ne pourrais rien pour vous et vos aînés !! Peut être que je parviendrais à sauver Lina et James en raison de mon amitié avec l'amiral en charge de votre dossier mais même cela n'est pas certain ! Ne soyez pas aussi insouciante que votre père !! Dois je vous rappeler ce que ça a failli, ce que ça lui a coûté ? Il a sous estimé Beckett, il a sous estimé la Compagnie !! Tout ça parce qu'il était le GRAND Capitaine Sparrow

Cette fois James eut la satisfaction de voir sa belle fille blêmir

- Que comptent ils faire exactement ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche

James secoua la tête avec désespoir

- Si je le savais… Je vous l'aurais déjà dit. Je vous en prie Kiara, soyez prudente. Pour vous , pour vos enfants.

Kiara déglutit et le fixa

- Je le serais Gouverneur…

- Je l'espère . ….

*

La nuit se passa ainsi, Kiara et James s'efforçant sans succès de deviner les plans de la Compagnie. Le lendemain, Kiara raccompagna le Gouverneur jusqu'aux portes de son repaire

- Merci d'être venu Gouverneur. Et de m'avoir avertie. Je sais ce que vous risquez

- Je m'en moque Kiara. Répondit James avec sincérité. Il y a des choses qu'il est de mon devoir de faire passer avant mon pays et vous et vos enfants en faites partie.

Dissimulant son émotion, Kiara lui serrant brièvement la main

- Dites… à Eléna. Que la prochaine fois elle et sa fille pourront vous accompagner. Souffla-t-elle à contre cœur.

James la regarda avec étonnement avant de sourire.

- Merci Kiara. Faites attention à vous

- Je le ferais. Répondit la jeune femme.

James sortit ensuite discrètement de son repaire. Il était à la fois surpris et content de sa visite auprès de la jeune femme… Finalement, elle valait plus que ce que Dominic l'avait dit et que ce que lui-même en pensait….


	35. Un monastère

_**Bonjour à tous !! Voici donc la suite avec le retour de Thomas… Bon ce chapitre est un chapitre charnière par rapport à sa quête (oui bah il doit avancer , c'est un peu le sujet de la fic aussi mdrrr) Comme vous le verrez, Thomas voit les choses comme toujours à sa façon… mais il fait des erreurs… Pour ceux qui croiraient lire une référence aux Mystérieuses Cités D'Or , c'est bien le cas, je me suis fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 33**

_Quelque part en Inde _

Épuisé, Thomas regarda les hommes malades dont il avait la charge et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à terre, l'épidémie de scorbut avait perdu du terrain, les malades reprenant peu à peu des forces sous l'effet des soins jaloux et de la nourriture riche qu'il s'était arrangé pour leur procurer. Bien entendu, cela ne changeait rien pour la dizaine d'hommes qui avait succombé durant les derniers jours, laissant un sillage morbide derrière le Pearl mais le jeune homme était soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu plus d'hommes dans l'aventure.

Gibbs devait penser la même chose car il s'adressa à lui sur un ton cordial contrairement à ses habitudes

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer Capitaine.

Les yeux brûlants de fatigue, Thomas hocha la tête, trop épuisé pour répondre et Gibbs songea fugacement que pour une fois, Thomas s'était comporté comme un vrai capitaine (pas un vrai pirate, un vrai pirate se serait empressé de faire abattre les malades, ce qui voulait dire aussi que dans ce cas, même Jack n'était pas un vrai pirate).

- Veillez à ce qu'ils aient assez à manger Gibbs. Se força à dire Thomas.

Le second hocha la tête. Thomas s'était montré plus que généreux avec ses hommes, puisant dans ses réserves personnelles d'or pour leur procurer des fruits et des légumes frais dont la consommation avait fait un bien fou aux malades ( plus en fait que la soupe de tortue mais pour une fois, Gibbs jugea bon de garder ses réflexions pour lui )

- Je m'en occupe Capitaine. Répondit il sobrement. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Tremblant de fatigue et le visage gris, Thomas lui jeta un petit regard hésitant avant de se reprendre.

- Quand vous aurez deux minutes.. Trouvez moi une fille.

- Oui Capitaine. Grinça Gibbs entre ses dents, songeant que non finalement, Thomas était toujours le même

Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, Thomas se rendit jusqu'à sa cabine et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se laisser tomber tout habillé sur le lit, perclus de fatigue

- _Tu dois la trouver vite ! _S'exclama brutalement Tezcatlipoca dans son esprit

Thomas se raidit immédiatement et répondit d'une voix traînante, les yeux clos

- Je vais bien merci... Ironisa-t-il faiblement.

- _Imbécile... Évidemment que tu vas bien. Il ne peut pas tuer mes serviteurs ...._

- Magnifique... Je suis content de savoir que je suis immortel... Murmura Thomas

- _Tu ne l'es pas !! Lève toi et va chercher ce que je t'ai demandé ... ou bien..._

- Ou bien rien du tout ! Ragea Thomas. Je suis épuisé !!! Je dors d'abord pigé ?

- _Insolent... Tu le regretteras... _

- C'est ça .. On lui dira. Répondit Thomas avant de se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil aussi lourd que réparateur .

*

Furieux, Tezcatlipoca frémit de rage ... Profitant du sommeil de Thomas il s'insinua lentement dans son esprit , fouillant ses endroits les plus intimes, ses secrets les mieux gardés.

- Imbécile... Gronda-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de se retirer de son esprit.

Sans hésiter, Tezcatlipoca se tourna vers le large miroir qui décorait son antre et duquel s'échappait une fumée faites de vapeurs aussi toxiques que mortelles.

- La main du destin... Murmura-t-il en glissant son bras sur la surface mouvante et sombre du miroir.

Tezcatlipoca poussa un ricanement cruel tandis qu'il écoutait les projets de la femme... Elle devait réussir. Ainsi en avait décidé le destin... Mais parfois la fatalité s'abattait sans qu'on sache pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? D'une main ferme, Tezcatlipoca se saisit des fils de la destinée et les déplaça rapidement avant de savourer l'avenir neuf qui se dessinait dans le miroir. C'était beaucoup mieux....

*

_Des heures plus tard.... _

Thomas s'étira longuement, encore à demi endormi avant de se souvenir de Tezcatlipoca et de la charge qu'il avait à remplir. Trouver le livre. Pour ensuite trouver l'amulette ...

Sans attendre, le jeune homme se leva et s'empressa de se rendre sur le pont, saluant d'un signe de tête les malades qui peu à peu reprenaient des forces.

- Gibbs !!!

- Oui Capitaine ?

- Je vais à terre. Annonça Thomas en fixant l'aiguille du compas de Jack d'un air dégoûté. Vous gardez le Pearl le temps de mon absence .

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Gibbs . Combien de temps ?

- Je l'ignore.. Répondit Thomas d'un ton funèbre avant de débarquer.

Une fois à quai, le jeune homme laissa les odeurs subtiles et exotiques des Indes le submerger et lança un regard rempli de regrets en direction des femmes superbes qui se promenaient ça et là sur le quai. Rien que la vision de leurs saris multicolores et de leurs longs cheveux noirs et luisants suffisait à réveiller dans ses reins le désir que l'exigence de sauvegarder son équipage avait endormi les derniers jours. Thomas baissa les yeux sur son compas et poussa un soupir agacé en constatant que ce dernier pointait désormais en direction de la fille qu'il avait remarquée au milieu de toutes...

- Mais quand donc ce compas se décidera-t-il à fonctionner correctement ? Marmonna Thomas entre ses dents avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se força à penser à autre chose, se représentant le livre dont il avait apparemment besoin pour utiliser la carte. Un cri de victoire lui échappa en voyant l'aiguille changer brutalement de cap. Son cri se mua en gémissement de désespoir en constatant que le compas indiquait des montages reculées.

*

_Encore des heures plus tard...._

Il avait quitté la ville depuis longtemps à présent, suivant la direction indiquée par le compas... Le souffle court Thomas s'accorda une pause bien méritée et observa quelques instants la vue plongeante sur la ville, souriant en reconnaissant même à cette distance le pavillon du Pearl qui flottait fièrement dans le ciel indien. Avec un soupir, Thomas se décida à reprendre sa route, souhaitant ardemment arriver à son but avant la nuit...

Plusieurs heures de marche plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner et que le jeune homme se résignait à passer la nuit à la belle étoile, il aperçut enfin un bâtiment massif, encadré par de hauts murs d'enceinte. Un sourire ironique lui échappa alors qu'il comprenait instinctivement la nature de la communauté que l'endroit reculé abritait... Un monastère.

Thomas baissa les yeux sur le compas et un nouveau soupir lui échappa en constatant que ce dernier indiquait la bâtisse sans la moindre ambiguïté.. Bon.. après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'y rester des semaines... Il frappa fermement le heurtoir, grimaçant à l'idée que la communauté soit suffisamment retirée pour lui refuser l'accès. L'instant d'après, une femme étroitement serrée dans un sari de couleur terne lui ouvrit la porte. Thomas plaqua son sourire le plus innocent sur ses lèvres et s'inclina légèrement

- Je suis un voyageur égaré et j'aimerais profiter de votre hospitalité pour la nuit. Annonça t'il

- Sois le bienvenu dans notre maison . Répondit la femme en s'inclinant pour le laisser entrer

Réprimant un sourire devant la facilité de l'opération, Thomas posa un regard curieux sur ce qui l'entourait. Tout était calme dans le monastère et il grimaça . Il détestait ça. Plus encore, il détestait l'allure des femmes qu'il voyait évoluer sans grâce

- Notre communauté est vouée à la chasteté. Lui précisa doucement la femme

Tu m'en diras tant songea cyniquement Thomas

- Vous pourrez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez . Qui sait peut être même apprendrez vous des choses...

Bah voyons... Thomas lui fit un grand sourire faux et ironisa

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Par exemple que l'amour physique est dérisoire face à l'amour universel, l'amour transcendé. Répondit doucement la femme.

Oh bugger... Songea Thomas, reprenant inconsciemment l'une des expressions favorites de son oncle. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Espérant que l'autre n'allait pas se lancer dans un prêche sur les vertus des bêtises auxquelles elle croyait, Thomas garda le silence

- Vous avez l'air égaré... De nombreux ténèbres vous entourent... Continua la femme

Cette fois Thomas ne put se retenir, il n'avait pas envie de subir plus que nécessaire le fatras de conneries dont se gargarisait la femme, sans doute pour se convaincre elle même que sa chasteté était plus une marque d'élévation spirituelle que le signe évident du fait que... elle était tout sauf séduisante. Dans son cas, mieux valait en effet se persuader que sa chasteté était choisie plutôt que subie ...

- Et bien entendu, ne plus jamais toucher une femme... dissipera mes ténèbres ? Se moqua Thomas

- Atteindre un niveau supérieur de conscience vous sauverait. Répondit calmement la femme

- Je préfère atteindre un niveau supérieur de jouissance sans vouloir vous offenser. Et je n'ai du reste nullement besoin d'être sauvé. Riposta Thomas. La seule chose que je suis venu chercher dans vos murs est un abri pour la nuit.

La femme secoua la tête d'un air désolé tout en le guidant dans le monastère et Thomas craignit un moment d'être allé trop loin... Il n'avait aucune envie d'être chassé avant la nuit ou avant d'avoir trouvé le livre.

- Pourquoi dissimuler ? Vous n'avez rien d'un voyageur égaré... Vous êtes venu chercher une chose bien précise dans nos murs

Thomas la fixa

- Et vous avez deviné tout ça rien qu'en voyant mon .. « aura » ?

- Non je l'ai vu en voyant votre compas. Rétorqua la femme

Thomas accusa le coup. Cette femme savait pour le compas.... Ce qui devait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas au juste quoi

- Et elle a prédit votre venue. Ajouta la femme avec une grimace

- Qui ça ? Demanda Thomas en frémissant au souvenir du vieil aveugle qu'il avait été forcé d'assassiner

- _Sois prudent ! _S'exclama brutalement Tezcatlipoca dans son esprit

- Non ? ! Ça j'aurais pu m'en douter tout seul. Rétorqua Thomas au dieu à voix haute sans se soucier de la femme

Cette dernière recula brusquement l'air effrayé

- Je crois que le mieux est que je vous conduise près d'elle... Murmura la femme. Une fois que vous aurez eu ce que vous êtes venu chercher partez et ne revenez jamais

- Oh je croyais que vous pouviez sauver mon âme en m'enseignant les subtilités de l'amour transcendé ? Se moqua Thomas en refoulant son malaise devant la brusque volte face de la moinesse

- Il est trop tard pour vous... Souffla la femme à regrets avant de le guider à l'écart

Thomas porta instinctivement la main à son épée, méfiant. Après tout qui pouvait savoir ce que ce genre de fanatique était capable de faire au nom de l'"amour universel" ? La femme surprit son geste et le fixa

- Vous partirez dès cette nuit. Lui affirma t'elle avant d'ouvrir une porte. Il est là. Annonça t'elle à une forme indistincte avant de s'effacer

Plus méfiant que jamais, Thomas avança lentement dans la pièce, fouillant les ténèbres du regard à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemi. Un hoquet le secoua un instant tandis que l'odeur entêtante de l'encens lui brûlait la gorge... Pas étonnant que celle qui l'avait accueilli soit aussi dérangée, n'importe qui le serait à force de respirer ça !

Un soupir résigné retentit dans la pièce et Thomas se retourna vivement dans cette direction

- Qui va là ?

- Ainsi … Son envoyé a vaincu le prêtre… Murmura une voix féminine remplie de regrets.

Thomas s'approcha , toujours sur ses gardes

- Je suppose que vous parlez de moi. Ironisa-t-il. Dans ce cas, on va la faire courte parce qu'il me semble que votre amie a hâte de me voir vider les lieux. Je veux le livre.

- Tu ne devrais pas le prendre… Il te mènera à ta perte.

- Je prends le risque. Répondit Thomas avec panache, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre.

Il grimaça en découvrant une femme au teint parcheminé, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années et assise à même le sol.

- Je ne peux pas te le donner.

Thomas soupira avec agacement. Bon sang qu'avaient donc ces femmes pour être aussi bizarres ?

- Si tu sais qui je suis, tu sais sans doute également ce qui est arrivé au prêtre. Lui répondit il d'un ton menaçant, supposant que le « prêtre » devait être le vieil aveugle.

- Oui. Je le sais. Répondit la femme. Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici. Rien que ta présence souille ces lieux.

Thomas la regarda avec agacement et s'approcha

- Il ne tient qu'à toi que je parte sur le champ. Donne moi le livre.

- Pourquoi résistes tu autant ? Tu ne vois donc pas que ce que tu cherches apportera le malheur sur nous tous ? Repens toi et reste ici… Nous t'accueillerons et nous te donnerons la paix. Tout n'est pas encore perdu pour toi…

- C'est pas ce que dit la femme qui ouvre la porte. Rétorqua Thomas en tirant son épée. Le livre. Ordonna-t-il en posant sa lame sur sa gorge. Si tu sais pour le compas, tu n'ignores pas que je trouverais le livre avec ou sans ton aide.

La femme accusa le coup et se leva souplement. Inquiet Thomas la suivit du regard, prêt à bondir tandis que la femme se penchait sur un coffre dont elle exhuma un livre.

- Je ne lèverais pas les armes contre toi… Murmura-t-elle. Nous sommes une communauté pacifiste… Nous ne mêlons pas des affaires du monde même si je regrette que tu sois celui qui se présente pour le réclamer.

Thomas s'empara nerveusement du livre qu'elle lui tendait et le feuilleta à la hâte, constatant avec soulagement que la carte dont il s'était emparé y était dessinée.

- Nous ne mentons pas , nous ne trichons pas. Lui déclara la femme. Ce livre est bien celui que tu es venu chercher. Maintenant quitte cet endroit et n'y revient jamais puisque tu refuses de t'ouvrir au monde.

- C'est ça .. Grommela Thomas avant de faire demi tour.

- Tu cours à ta perte Thomas Norrington. Lui lança la femme.

Le jeune capitaine s'immobilisa net.

- Comment connais tu mon nom ?

- Je l'ai lu dans…

- Épargne moi l'histoire des augures tu veux … Ironisa Thomas.

- Malgré tout ce que tu as vu… Tu ne crois toujours pas. Soupira la femme comme si elle était réellement navrée pour lui.

- Je crois en moi. Rétorqua Thomas. Adieu… Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir dans vos montagnes. Moi je préfère la vraie vie.

Sans attendre de réponse, Thomas sortit et songea avec amusement que cet endroit serait parfait pour Dominic… L'amour éternel , non, universel… Pfff des contes de bonnes femmes malades et frustrées… Oui ça irait bien à Sparrow fils…

Il faillit pousser un hurlement en voyant sortir brutalement de l'ombre la femme qui l'avait accueilli.

- Bon dieu c'est pas possible d'être aussi laide. Marmonna-t-il en songeant qu'à côté de celle-ci Amalia était une vraie beauté… en plus d'être indéniablement douée pour les jeux de la chair.

Si elle l'avait entendu, la femme ne le montra pas.

- Venez. Il est temps de partir.

- Faudra pas me le dire deux fois… Marmonna Thomas en la suivant, le livre précieusement glissé dans son pantalon

Ils firent le chemin inverse en silence et Thomas frissonna brièvement en songeant aux ténèbres qui les entouraient

- Auriez vous une torche ? Demanda-t-il à la femme. Puisque vous me refusez l'hospitalité.

Un moment s'écoula et Thomas se demanda brièvement si elle n'était devenue sourde puis la femme s'empara d'une longue tige de bois.

- Voici. Annonça-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas cette lumière qui vous aidera à dissiper vos ténèbres…

- Oui, oui je sais … C'est la chasteté, blablabla… S'agaça Thomas. Mais croyez moi, elle sera fort utile pour me guider jusqu'à mon navire.

Un nouveau hochement de tête navré lui répondit et la femme s'immobilisa brusquement au milieu du jardin.

- La porte est droit devant. Partez.

- Vous ne me raccompagnez pas ? Fit mine de s'offusquer Thomas.

- Je dois me purifier de votre contact dès à présent. Répondit la femme.

Thomas haussa les épaules et ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers elle

- Et encore … Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux être sale… Susurra-t-il.

- Partez maintenant. Vous avez assez troublé la paix de cet endroit. Lui répondit la femme sur un ton égal.

Renonçant à une nouvelle provocation Thomas haussa les épaules et s'avança sur le sentier, pressé finalement d'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante de l'endroit.

Il était presque parvenu jusqu'à la lourde porte lorsqu'un murmure l'arrêta net

- Emmenez moi avec vous…

Thomas regarda autour de lui

- Qui me parle ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute, surpris de ne voir personne.

- Emmenez moi… Souffla à nouveau la voix dont la propriétaire était toujours invisible.

- C'est pas vrai.. Une heure dans ce repaire de folles et voila que j'ai des hallucinations.. S'agaça Thomas.

- Non ! Je suis là… A votre droite… dans les buissons.. Reprit la voix.

Thomas plissa les yeux et avança la torche vers l'endroit

- Non, s'il vous plait .. Ne m'éclairez pas … Si elle me voit je ne pourrais jamais quitter cet endroit

- Pourquoi veux tu partir ? Demanda Thomas en continuant sa progression.

- Je veux voir le monde…. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Répondit la fille. Dites que vous acceptez.

Thomas soupira et se pencha vers le feuillage. Ce qu'il entrevit alors amena un sourire gourmand sur ses lèvres. La femme était jeune et contrairement aux autres pensionnaires de l'endroit, son visage était plus qu'avenant. Il prit sa décision sur le champ.

- D'accord. Lorsque j'ouvrirais la porte, tu te faufileras.. J'attirerais l'attention de ceux qui nous observent sur moi.

Personne ne lui répondit et Thomas s'inquiéta

- Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui… Souffla la jeune femme.

- Bien… Tiens toi prête. Ordonna Thomas en ouvrant le lourd battant de la porte.

Ce faisant, Thomas laissa brusquement tomber sa torche sur le sol, enflammant brutalement une des plantes luxuriantes qui poussait là.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il le plus fort qu'il put en s'efforçant d'éteindre le brasier naissant, s'y prenant délibérément avec maladresse.

Une fois certain que la fille avait eu le temps de sortir ( du moins si elle était suffisamment dégourdie) Thomas se dirigea lentement vers la porte et la franchit avant de la refermer derrière lui d'un claquement sec.

- Tu es là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Répondit la voix dans l'ombre. Vous n'auriez pas du blesser la plante. Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche

Thomas grinça des dents

- Surtout ne dit pas merci. Ironisa-t-il en commençant à avancer sur le sentier qui dieu merci, contrairement à l'aller, descendait vers la ville sans plus se préoccuper de sa compagne.

Il sourit légèrement en entendant un pas léger se déplacer dans les feuillages autour de lui. La fille le suivait… Tant mieux… Elle allait vite comprendre que l'amour charnel était beaucoup plus jouissif. Ils firent ainsi quelques mètres puis Thomas soupira

- Nous sommes assez loin. Sors donc des feuillages.

Un frémissement de feuilles lui répondit et Thomas se trouva face à la jeune beauté qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir dans le monastère. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres en découvrant pleinement le visage jeune qu'encadrait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Le teint de la fille était plus pale que celui des autres recluses, évoquant les teintes chaudes des filles de l'Amérique du Sud ce dont Thomas se félicita.

- Comment t'appelles tu ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Zia. Répondit la fille en regardant avec émerveillement autour d'elle.

- C'est la première fois que tu sors d'ici ? L'interrogea Thomas.

- Non… C'est que je ne suis pas sortie depuis mes dix ans… Depuis qu'elles m'ont recueillies après que mon navire ait fait naufrage. Répondit Zia d'une voix claire

- Naufrage ? Tu n'es pas d'ici ? D'où viens tu ? Lui demanda Thomas

Zia haussa les épaules

- Mon père l'appelait le pays inca. Répondit elle

- Ah ceci explique cela. Sourit Thomas en comprenant pourquoi son teint lui avait paru familier. Nous venons du même endroit…

Zia lui sourit timidement en réponse et Thomas caressa un instant l'idée de la basculer dans les feuillages avant de se reprendre. Après tout il était civilisé !

- Tu as dit que tu voulais voir le monde il me semble …

- Oui. Répondit Zia

- Alors viens avec moi. Sourit Thomas, songeant qu'il serait bien agréable d'avoir une femme à bord pour satisfaire ses besoins.

Zia hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, entamant avec lui la longue route jusqu'à la ville et la mer….

*

Alors que les deux nouveaux compagnons s'éloignaient du monastère; la femme qui avait accueilli Thomas se précipitait dans la chambre de la prêtresse

- Une de nos sœurs manque à l'appel !

La prêtresse sourit légèrement

- Zia… Souffla-t-elle sous le ton d'une évidence. Ne te tracasse pas pour elle. Elle accomplit son propre destin et il n'était pas de demeurer avec nous…

La femme la regarda avec révérence, ébahie par la prescience de l'autre.

- Reviendra-t-elle ?

- Je l'ignore… il ne m'appartient de le voir. Mais si elle est victorieuse elle reviendra.

- Victorieuse ? Interrogea la femme. Mais … que voulez vous dire ? Et cet homme si sombre … pourquoi l'avoir laissée partir avec lui si vous saviez ?

- Parce que Zia est l'envoyée. Répondit la prêtresse avec un sourire doux. Notre tâche auprès d'elle est finie à présent. Elle doit accomplir sa mission.

La première moinesse la regarda sans comprendre avant de s'incliner, après tout l'autre était une devineresse puissante… et elle possédait entre toutes la Sagesse.


	36. Deux envoyés et une amulette

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Thomas avec un chapitre qui vous en apprend un peu plus sur sa quête. Lol pour ce chapitre je fais un gros disclaimers pour Les mystérieuses cités d'or desquelles je me suis largement inspirée , principalement pour la carte et l'amulette ainsi que pour le continent de Mu ( mais pour ce dernier la légende existe réellement , mais rapport aux Cités, j'ai pas pu résister) Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 34**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis de longues heures lorsque Thomas, flanqué de Zia, rejoignit le Pearl. Sur le pont, fort occupé à battre son record d'ingurgitation de rhum, Gibbs faillit s'étrangler en apercevant la jeune femme qui paraissait suivre Thomas comme son ombre. Le regard qu'il lança au jeune capitaine était éloquent… Quoi c'était donc pour _ça _qu'il les avait entraînés jusque là ? C'était pour que Thomas se dégote une nouvelle conquête que des hommes avaient perdu la vie ??? ( Après tout on ne savait pas _exactement_ à quoi était du le scormachin n'est-ce pas ?)

Le vieil homme, d'avance prêt à la compassion pour la pauvre jeune femme qui accompagnait Thomas se tourna vers elle avant de pousser un glapissement. Le regard que l'étrangère posait sur Thomas était glacé, pire, il était rempli d'un mélange de haine et de dégoût. Sentant le regard de Gibbs posé sur elle, Zia se reprit rapidement et lui adressa son plus lumineux sourire tandis que Thomas se retournait vers elle.

- Voici Zia. Elle va voyager quelques temps parmi nous. Annonça-t-il.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils… Zia… Voilà qui ne paraissait pas tellement local…

- Zia , voici Monsieur Gibbs, c'est le second sur ce navire… Ce qui veut dire qu'il doit faire ce que je lui dis de faire.

Zia jaugea quelques instants Gibbs et son sourire s'étira en percevant la tension palpable entre les deux hommes, tension que la dernière réflexion de Thomas n'allait sûrement pas arranger

De son côté, Thomas sentait presque le sang bouillir dans ses veines à mesure qu'il observait la jeune évadée. Le corps qu'il devinait sous le sari qui l'enveloppait entièrement paraissait souple et ferme. Du genre à réagir aux caresses… La peau chaude de Zia lui semblait aussi pleine de promesses de plaisir que le reste de son corps dans le dos duquel retombaient ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Sa bouche quoiqu'un peu mince ne demandait qu'à être embrassée… Même les yeux sombres de Zia avaient un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. En bref…Elle lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait même beaucoup

Se forçant à se contenir, Thomas s'inclina galamment devant la jeune femme.

- Veux tu que je te fasse visiter ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas Capitaine. Répondit Zia d'une voix douce. Je comprendrais que vous soyez fatigué après une marche aussi longue

Thomas était épuisé... Mais le charme des grands yeux marrons de Zia était tel qu'il oublia sa fatigue instantanément

- Pas du tout et ce sera Thomas pour toi

Zia lui répondit avec sourire faussement hésitant tandis que Gibbs la surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Non décidemment, celle ci n'était pas comme les autres... mais il ne serait pas celui qui avertirait Thomas. Non sûrement pas.. Ce serait bien trop amusant de voir ce dernier se faire avoir

Les yeux brillants, Thomas invita Zia à le suivre

- Tu m'as raconté que tu étais ici depuis tes dix ans, ton navire a fait naufrage c'est ça ?

- Oui. Répondit calmement Zia. Mon père est mort lorsque le navire a coulé, ainsi que tout ceux qui nous accompagnaient

- Tu as eu de la chance... Murmura Thomas. Que veniez vous faire aussi loin de chez vous ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais inca... Les gens de ton peuple ne sont pas connus pour être des grands voyageurs

Zia se crispa légèrement, le jeune homme était plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait, elle devrait prendre garde à ne pas le sous estimer

- Nous sommes partis parce que les espagnols oppressaient mon peuple. Répondit elle d'un ton sec

Le regard de Thomas se voila légèrement

- Oui bien sûr, excuse moi..

Thomas garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre

- Et donc, tu as été recueillie par ces folles ?

- Elles ne sont pas folles ! S'exclama Zia. Leurs principes sont nobles, tout comme leurs croyances

Thomas la dévisagea d'un air anéanti

- Tu veux dire que tu partages leur vision ? Je veux dire sur l'amour..

- L'amour physique est dérisoire face à la plénitude qu'apporte l'amour des âmes. Rétorqua Zia

Thomas retint de justesse une réflexion grossière, ce n'était pas la bonne méthode

- Quel âge as tu ?

- J'ai quinze ans de plus qu'à mon dernier voyage. Répondit Zia

Un rapide calcul permis à Thomas de comprendre que Zia avait vingt cinq ans ce qui le surprit, il l'avait pensée plus jeune

- Et que sais tu de l'amour physique que tu dénigres ? Lui demanda t'il

Zia lui renvoya un regard calme

- Rien. Mais ce qu'on ressent dans le véritable amour est une telle plénitude que je sais qu'aucune étreinte vile ne pourra m'apporter un tel bonheur

Thomas retint une nouvelle réflexion ironique

- Comment connaître quelque chose quand on ne l'a pas expérimenté ? Lui répondit il d'un ton suggestif.

Zia le fixa de ses grands yeux sombres. Un porc. C'était un porc… Mais après tout il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que l'envoyé de Tezcatlipoca agisse différemment.. En vérité, la jeune femme s'était même préparée à pire : subir ses attouchements. Mais si elle avait une chance de préserver ses principes et ses croyances… Elle n'allait pas la laisser filer !

- Je vous retourne la question .. Comment pouvez vous vous montrer aussi catégorique à propos de choses que vous ne connaissez de toute évidence pas… Je doute que vous ayez expérimenté la communion des âmes…

Contre toute ses attentes, Thomas éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai. Tu marques un point…

Zia le regarda avec réserves tandis que Thomas reprenait, l'air songeur

- Tu as dit que n'importe qui trouverait cet, cet amour universel plus jouissif que l'amour physique n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet …

- Dans ce cas, je te fais une proposition… Notre voyage sera sans doute long et à moins que tu ne sois attendue quelque part, tu auras du temps à tuer…

Zia retint de justesse un soupir soulagé… Quoiqu'il propose, elle devrait dire oui.. Elle ne devait surtout pas perdre de vue la carte et le livre

- Je vous écoute…

Thomas lui fit un large sourire et se pencha vers elle

- Apprend moi…. Tu as une semaine pour me persuader et me faire éprouver ce, cette chose… Si tu n'y arrives pas, ce sera à mon tour de t'apprendre …

- Je préférerais un mois. Rétorqua Zia qui cherchait à gagner du temps

- Je t'accorde deux semaines… Répondit Thomas du tac au tac.

- D'accord… Soupira Zia. Où puis je m'installer pour dormir ?

- Il y a ma cabine….

- Vous avez dit deux semaines. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Thomas soupira avec exagération et la conduisit jusqu'à un réduit.

- Tu peux t'installer ici. C'est la cabine de … de la fille de l'ancien capitaine. Expliqua-t-il en souriant de voir l'une des robes roses de Kiara encore sagement posée dans un coin.

- Bien merci. Lui répondit Zia

Thomas approcha d'elle, l'air enjôleur

- Un baiser de bonne nuit ?

Écœurant… Songea Zia en le repoussant d'une main ferme.

- Nous sommes mis d'accord Thomas. Deux semaines sans que vous ayez le moindre contact physique. Ça commence dès maintenant.

- Ce soir ??? Lui rétorqua Thomas avec une moue frustrée

- Nous avons un marché. Si vous ne respectez pas les termes je ne les respecterais pas non plus.

Thomas le regarda, mi furieux, mi amusé.

- Je les respecterais. Croyez moi j'ai hâte que ces quinze jours soient passés. Lui répondit il avant de sortir, la laissant seule.

*

Une fois certaine que le jeune homme était bien parti et que personne ne l'épiait, Zia sortit délicatement du col de son sari le médaillon qui ne la quittait pas depuis qu'elle était enfant. Songeuse, la jeune femme fixa le croissant de pierre de lune qu'elle portait et auquel il manquait la partie dont Quetzalcoalt avait tellement besoin pour empêcher Tezcatlipoca de réaliser ses noirs desseins. Le livre expliquait comment la trouver ou plutôt comment lire la carte qui permettait de la trouver. Entre autres choses.

Zia songea avec émotion au dieu Quetzalcoalt qui était venu en personne la voir pour lui dévoiler sa mission, quelques mois plus tôt .Tout s'était éclairé alors pour la jeune Zia qui n'avait jusqu'à présent pas compris pourquoi son père lui avait remis le livre et le médaillon avant de mourir et lui avait fait jurer de les protéger. Tout comme il lui avait donné le nom de la communauté qu'elle avait rejoint après sa mort. Elle avait menti là-dessus. Ce n'était les « folles » comme disait l'envoyé qui l'avait trouvée, c'est elle qui les avait rejoint.

La visite de Quetzalcoalt avait comme déchiré un voile qui l'embrumait jusqu'alors sans qu'elle ne le perçoive… A travers les visions du Dieu elle avait vu les ténèbres. Elle avait vu l'histoire de son peuple. Elle avait vu ses vies antérieures, tour à tour, mère, femme, enfant… Chaque fois la souffrance était venue d'une seule origine. Tezcatlipoca et ses âmes damnées, ses serviteurs autour desquels se répandaient les ténèbres. Lorsque le prophète aveugle était mort, elle l'avait ressenti dans son âme… Alors elle avait pris conseil auprès du Dieu… Devait elle tout de même partir? Ou alors devait elle attendre que l'autre la trouve ? Quetzalcoalt avait été si triste.. Si triste d'apprendre que déjà, l'envoyé des ténèbres approchait du but… Il avait ordonné à Zia de rester au monastère… Il avait vu Thomas se diriger vers elle. Sa mission avait changé… Elle devait tromper l'envoyé, l'accompagner dans sa quête, puis lorsque le moment de réunir enfin l'amulette serait arrivé elle devait le tuer. Sans hésiter. Un crime pour en éviter des centaines d'autres. Elle était d'accord. Ensuite… Elle ramènerait la clef au temple… L'ouvrirait… Puis elle détruirait pour toujours les chances de régner de Tezcatlipoca. Ainsi devait il être.

Une fois sa mission accomplie elle retrouverait la paix et retournerait là où elle avait toujours vécu dans cette vie. Elle retournerait au monastère et reprendrait son existence là où l'arrivée de Thomas l'avait interrompue. Sur cet espoir, Zia rangea soigneusement sa moitié d'amulette et jeta un coup d'œil machinal au ciel. Le lune brillait d'une lumière blanche et pure…Pourtant, Zia frissonna en apercevant derrière cette dernière, la seconde lune sombre qui jours après jours, grossissait…

*

De son côté, après avoir laissé à regrets Zia seule dans sa cabine, Thomas s'enferma dans la sienne et sortit d'un geste pressé le livre qu'il venait de récupérer. Enfin la solution !

- Alors tu ne dis rien ? Défia-t-il Tezcatlipoca.

Surpris, Thomas ne reçut aucune réponse…

- Si seulement je pouvais être tranquille. Marmonna-t-il avant de s'installer confortablement pour entamer l'ouvrage.

Au bout de quelques pages, le jeune homme comprit que ce qui était intéressant sur la carte c'était en fait les franges qui la bordaient et qu'on appelait des quipu … Dubitatif, il observa les cordelettes qu'il avait d'abord prises pour des décorations et qui entouraient la carte. Du bout des doigts, Thomas effleura les nœuds qui composaient chaque lien et poussa un soupir frustré. Ça prendrait des mois pour qu'il réussisse à les déchiffrer…A moins que… Un large sourire fendit sa bouche… Zia avait bien dit qu'elle était inca non ? Donc si quelqu'un à bord pouvait déchiffrer le quipu… C'était elle.

Rassuré sur la suite des événements, Thomas se glissa avec délices dans ses draps et s'endormit rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres à la pensée de la leçon qu'il donnerait à la jeune vierge dans deux semaines…

*

Le lendemain, Zia se décida à explorer le navire. Mieux valait bien connaître son ennemi. Après tout , si Tezcatlipoca avait choisi Thomas pour remplir une mission aussi importante à ses yeux, c'était que le jeune homme devait avoir quelque chose de remarquable ( hormis bien entendu sa passion pour le sexe). La jeune femme se mêla donc silencieusement à l'équipage, cherchant ça et là à surprendre des bribes de conversations. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même à présent. Quetzalcoalt ne pouvait plus la guider. Pas plus que Tezcatlipoca ne pouvait le faire pour Thomas. C'était ainsi. Une fois les envoyés réunis, les Dieux ne pouvaient plus les voir, leurs pouvoirs respectifs se neutralisant …

Elle salua le second, Mr Gibbs , d'un doux sourire et ce dernier la fixa étrangement en réponse

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire Miss Zia. Mais quoique vous décidiez vous ne m'entraînerez pas dans vos histoires. Grommela le vieil homme sans sourire

- Je ne suis qu'une recluse qui cherche à découvrir le monde avant de rejoindre la plénitude et la tranquillité. Lui répondit doucement Zia

Gibbs haussa les épaules

- Vous êtes prévenue Miss. Je me fiche de ce qui arrivera à Norrington mais le Pearl c'est autre chose. C'est le navire de Jack .

- Jack ? L'encouragea Zia

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup d'efforts à fournir pour que Gibbs se décide à lui parler

- Oui… Jack Sparrow. C'est lui le vrai Capitaine vous savez, il a sué sang et eau pour ce navire.

- Que lui est il arrivé ?

- Il a choisi quinze années d'exil pour rester avec celle qu'il aime. Répondit Gibbs. Nous… on a écopé de .. Ça. Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace en désignant Thomas qui sortait de sa cabine.

- Vous devriez arrêter d'ennuyer Zia avec vos histoires Mr Gibbs. Décréta Thomas d'un ton sec. Du reste il me semble qu'il y a assez à faire à bord pour vous occuper.

- Oui…. Capitaine Norrington. Cracha presque Gibbs avant de s'éloigner sans un regard pour les deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient rapprochés.

Les traits du visage de Thomas se détendirent tandis qu'il se tournait vers Zia

- As-tu bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement. Répondit la jeune fille en prenant une expression naïve.

- Bien… Sourit Thomas en la déshabillant du regard.

Zia soutint ce dernier, le cœur battant la chamade à la perspective de devoir écorner ses principes de chasteté pour le bien de sa mission. Mais … elle n'y était pas encore, elle avait obtenu un délai de deux semaines et ne désespérait pas de réussir avant la fin de cette période.

- Dis moi Zia. Reprit Thomas. Tu es inca n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est-ce que je vous ai dit. Répondit la jeune femme en songeant que c'était sans doute l'une des seules choses exactes qu'elle lui avait raconté

- Excellent ! Dans ce cas, sans doute sais tu lire les quipu ?

- Oui… Je le sais. Mais cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas tenu un entre mes mains. Répondit Zia.

- Parfait. Suis moi. Ordonna Thomas en jetant à coup d'œil à Gibbs. Donnez l'ordre de lever l'ancre immédiatement.

- Quelle direction Capitaine ?

- Je vous le dirais dans quelques instants. Répondit Thomas en se retournant vers Zia. Après toi. Lui dit il en lui désignant la cabine

Une fois à l'intérieur, Zia observa rapidement ce qui l'entourait, notant les armoires soigneusement closes et l'ordre qui régnait dans la cabine, exception faite du lit encore défait.

- Ça te plait ? Lui demanda Thomas sur le ton de la conversation

Zia frissonna à la pensée qu'il avait changé d'avis sur leur marché et lui fit face, s'attendant au pire

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ?

- A ton avis ? S'amusa Thomas.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, il se décida à la rassurer

- Je veux juste que tu déchiffres quelque chose pour moi. Rassure toi, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui prend les femmes contre leur volonté. C'est .. Décevant. Précisa Thomas

Cette fois, Zia ne put dissimuler sa surprise devant ce comportement plus que surprenant de la part d'un envoyé de Tezcatlipoca

- Je croyais que vous étiez un pirate… Murmura-t-elle pour justifier son étonnement

- Et moi je croyais que tu ignorais tout du monde à l'extérieur de tes murailles … Rétorqua Thomas.

Le cœur de Zia fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Vraiment très malin… Elle devrait faire attention à ne pas faire un nouveau faux pas.

- Je n'y ai pas passé toute mon existence. Répondit elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Alors ce quipu ?

Thomas ne releva pas et lui montra la carte qui était étalée sur une grande table.

- Le voici. Les nœuds autour de la carte expliquent comment la lire. Je veux juste que tu déchiffres le quipu, la suite je m'en occupe.

Zia s'approcha et reconnut avec un mélange de détresse et d'ironie la carte qu'elle aurait du récupérer auprès du prophète si l'autre ne l'avait pas devancée… Cette carte qui menait à l'amulette, du moins à l'autre moitié… Si proche… Un geste lui suffirait pour s'en emparer… Ensuite peut être pourrait elle fuir… Exception faite du fait que le Pearl avait maintenant repris la mer et qu'elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher.

- Zia ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Thomas devant sa pâleur soudaine

- Oui… Excusez moi, c'est juste que de voir ça… ça me rappelle tellement de choses, mon père…

- Bien sûr. Excuse moi.

Les mains tremblantes, Zia se saisit des cordelettes et les parcourut rapidement, se répétant le message qu'elles contenaient afin de le graver dans son esprit

- Alors ? S'impatienta Thomas.

- Oui.. _Par delà les océans. Au-delà de la vaste mer, au milieu d'îles que la mémoire des hommes aura oublié tu trouveras la cité engloutie. La carte pivotera lorsque les rayons du soleil la frapperont et alors tu trouveras la pierre de lune_. Murmura-t-elle

- C'est tout ? Demanda Thomas.

- Oui, c'est tout. Affirma Zia en se répétant mentalement la suite du message pour ne pas l'oublier « Lorsque tu seras parvenu à l'endroit tu réuniras les deux moitiés de l'amulette et tu la placeras au centre de la carte. Les rayons de la lune te guideront alors jusqu'au temple secret »

Thomas se pencha sur la carte et Zia sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou

- Beaucoup de fils pour un si maigre message. Commenta Thomas.

- Notre écriture est ainsi. Répondit Zia en s'écartant de lui.

Thomas marmonna un court instant le message avant de se pencher sur sa table de travail de laquelle il sortit le livre qu'elle avait protégé jusqu'alors.

- Bien merci… Tu peux y aller.

Luttant contre sa frustration à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir rester et connaître ainsi la localisation de la moitié manquante, Zia s'inclina.

- Revient me voir dans quelques heures… Il me semble que tu as promis de m'apprendre quelque chose… Ajouta Thomas d'un ton suggestif.

Surmontant une fois de plus son dégoût, la jeune femme s'inclina et se résigna à subir encore la présence de l'odieux capitaine.

*

Une fois seul, Thomas se pencha avec avidité sur le livre et commença à le feuilleter, cherchant la cité engloutie dont parlait le message plus que sibyllin du quipu

- Comme si ça pouvait pas être clair… Marmonna-t-il. Ou comme si le compas ne pouvait pas directement m'y mener… Mais non rien n'est jamais simple…

Toutefois intéressé et toujours aussi curieux, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de continuer ses recherches, lisant avec avidité le livre qui contenait une mine d'information sur des civilisations ou des villes englouties mais rien de précis

- _Par delà les océans. Au-delà de la vaste mer, au milieu d'îles que la mémoire des hommes aura oublié tu trouveras la cité engloutie_. Récita Thomas. Par delà les océans… Les aztèques devaient donc traverser la mer … Des îles que la mémoire des hommes aura oublié… C'est donc que les îles sont anciennes ou qu'elles ont été submergées… Réfléchit il à voix haute

Un claquement sec à la porte interrompit net ses réflexions et Thomas se retourna avec agacement

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il

Gibbs pénétra dans la pièce et le fixa avec une raideur qui rappela désagréablement James au jeune homme

- Que voulez vous !! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ???

- Un cap… Se borna à répondre Gibbs

Thomas passa une main dans ses cheveux dégageant du même coup son visage

- Allez vers le sud. Ordonna-t-il

- Le sud ?? Vous êtes sur ?

- Non mais j'aimerais avoir la paix. Alors dehors !! Vous aurez des coordonnées plus précises dès que je les aurais trouvées ce qui n'arrivera pas si on me dérange sans arrêt !

Gibbs soupira et réprima son agacement devant le prétentieux qui leur servait de capitaine

- Bah on pourrait peut être vous aider ?

- Bah voyons .. Parce que vous connaissez un groupe d'îles antiques qui auraient disparues vous ? Ironisa Thomas

- Pas un groupe d'îles mais le continent de Mu.. C'est une vieille légende chez les fils de la mer.

Thomas s'immobilisa net et regarda Gibbs

- Le conti de quoi ???

- Mu. Répéta le vieil homme. Parait que c'est un machin maya ou je ne sais quoi qui refermait de nombreuses richesses, un peu comme la Muerta… Beaucoup de pirates ont essayé de trouver mais …

Thomas le regarda avec attention et lui fit signe d'approcher

- Fermez la porte et dites moi ce que vous savez …

Gibbs obéit, savourant l'instant… Enfin cet insupportable prétentieux ignorait quelque chose que lui, Gibbs, connaissait …

- C'est une vieille histoire qui circule parmi les marins… Il parait qu'il y avait un grand continent rempli de richesses et qu'il a entièrement été détruit .. Mais vous n'aimez pas tellement les histoires je crois…

- Tout dépend Gibbs, les vôtres sont le plus souvent fausses…

- Dans ce cas inutile que je la raconte..

Thomas soupira et lui désigna une carte

- Avez-vous une idée , même imprécise, de l'endroit où se trouverait Mu ?

Gibbs désigna silencieusement un point sur la carte et Thomas sourit.

- Dans ce cas .. Faites voile dans cette direction j'ai ici une carte qui pourrait bien nous aider à trouver les fameuses richesses de Mu… Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste…

Gibbs le regarda avec incrédulité

- Mais .. Personne, même Jack n'a jamais osé tenter de … Si j'avais su que vous vouliez aller là bas jamais je ne vous en aurais parlé

Thomas soupira

- Laissez moi deviner … Mu est maudit, quiconque s'en approche risque un tas de choses désagréables blablabla..

- Pour la Muerta c'était vrai ! Jugea bon de se défendre Gibbs

- Comme ça l'est certainement pour Mu. Répondit Thomas d'un ton calme. Mais voyez vous Gibbs, je crois m'y connaître assez en malédiction pour ne pas avoir peur d'affronter celle-ci .

Outré par l'inconscience du jeune homme, Gibbs s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine et Gibbs songea que peut être effectivement Norrington n'avait pas à avoir peur d'une malédiction.

- On ne peut pas être maudit deux fois après tout. Plaisanta Thomas. Et avec tout les sorts que mes conquêtes ont lancés sur moi je suis immunisé. Allez Gibbs, on met les voiles.

Incapable de répondre, Gibbs hocha la tête et se résolut à obéir. Il n'avait été dupe de la plaisanterie de Thomas. Il y avait autre chose … Mais après tout , dans le cas de Thomas, une malédiction , quelle qu'elle soit était sûrement méritée…et il n'avait rien à y redire tant que ça ne mettait pas le Pearl en danger .

Alors qu'il donnait les coordonnées de Mu au barreur, Gibbs rencontra brièvement le regard de Zia. Cette dernière lui sourit d'un air presque complice puis se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la cabine de Thomas dans laquelle elle pénétra, fermant soigneusement derrière elle…


	37. Initiation

_**Bonjour à tous… Voici la suite certes un peu étrange où Thomas expérimente les pratiques de Zia…Je précise que le rite ou les croyances ne correspondent à aucune religion existante. Je ne fais pas de racolage pour cela dans mes fics. J'ai choisi un rite qui opposerait l'aspect charnel très présent chez Thomas à quelque chose de plus « spirituel » . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … note : toujours un disclaimers aux Mystérieuses Cités d'Or lol**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 35**

Zia prit son temps avant de s'adresser à Thomas, qui, dos à elle semblait plongé dans l'étude du livre. En vérité, elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec le jeune homme même si elle n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de le « convertir » .

- Thomas ? Dois je repasser ou bien êtes vous prêt ? Finit elle par lui demander.

Le jeune homme se retourna et Zia se demanda fugacement ce que Tezcatlipoca lui avait accordé. La jeunesse éternelle ? L'immortalité ? Ou alors quelque chose de plus bas comme la séduction.... Sans doute cette dernière. Décida-t-elle en rencontrant le regard brillant du jeune homme.

- Je suis plus que prêt... Par quoi commençons nous ? Quels sont les préliminaires ? Ironisa Thomas.

Zia retint une réponse cinglante et baissa servilement la tête ( du moins en apparence).

- Nous allons nous mettre sur le sol... Je vais faire brûler de l'encens.

- D'habitude je préfère que la première fois se passe dans un lit mais si tu préfères faire ça par terre ...

Quel imbécile... Songea Zia

- Ce sera notre contact avec la terre, ainsi nous en serons plus proches.

- Sauf que nous sommes en mer... Commenta Thomas avec un grand sourire. Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas passer à la phase deux dès maintenant ?

Un regard noir lui répondit et Thomas sentit une saine excitation lui tordre les reins... Il ne tiendrait jamais deux semaines ainsi...

Faisant mine de ne pas se rendre compte de son agitation, Zia termina les préparatifs, l'odeur suave de l'encens envahissant la pièce

- Si ton but c'est de me tuer en m'étouffant saches que tu es bien partie. Se moqua Thomas

Oh si seulement... Songea Zia en lui adressant un doux sourire. Finalement la jeune femme termina ses préparatifs et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir.

- Te voilà relié à la terre. Lui déclara-t-elle avec sérieux

- Si tu le dis...

Zia dédaigna de répondre et s'assit en face de lui, paumes ouvertes

- Pose tes mains sur les miennes et ferme les yeux.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire que j'ai les yeux fermés ? Lui demanda Thomas en posant ses mains sur les siennes

- Bien sûr... Tu dois oublier tout ce qui t 'entoure... Laisse toi bercer par les odeurs, par le son de ma voix...

- Je préférerais le son de tes soupirs.. Remarqua Thomas avec un grand sourire.

- Une fois que tu auras goûté à l'amour de l'univers tu n'en désireras plus d'autre... Lui rétorqua Zia

Retenant de justesse une réflexion plus que désobligeante, Thomas se mit en position. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Zia songea fugacement qu'il lui serait facile de lui trancher la gorge à l'aide du petit poignard qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas salir de cette manière le rituel... Il lui fallait aller jusqu'au bout, tenir son rôle

- Détends toi. Lui intima-t-elle en sentant la tension des mains de Thomas sur les siennes

- J'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas ce genre d'exercice qui me soulage. Rétorqua le jeune homme. J'ai remarqué que tu me tutoyais ... Est-ce que cela fait partie du rituel ?

- Oui... Nous sommes frère et soeur à présent... La terre est notre mère. Le ciel est notre père. La mer est notre berceau.

A ces mots, Thomas ne put retenir un glapissement tant il se retenait de rire... Croyait elle vraiment à toutes ces fadaises ??? Peut être que oui après tout, peut être était ce une consolation pour elle après avoir assisté à la mort de son père...

- Laisse toi aller... Ne résiste pas... Imagine un endroit dans lequel tu te sens paisible, en sécurité... Continua Zia

Thomas grimaça alors qu'une image lui venait spontanément à l'esprit, rapidement suivie par le souvenir douloureux que cet endroit ne serait jamais pour lui

- Ne résiste pas... Lui intima Zia. Laisse toi aller ... Respire les odeurs... Laisse ton esprit quitter ta prison charnelle. Je suis là.. Je suis à côté de toi...

Thomas frissonna alors que l'odeur de l'encens le prenait à la gorge, lui embrumant l'esprit.

- Que vois tu ? Lui demanda Zia en sentant les muscles du jeune homme se relâcher

- Un oiseau.... Un... Condor je crois.. Répondit Thomas avec hésitation

Zia retint une exclamation de surprise. Un condor ??? Mais comment pouvait il voir l'animal de Quetzalcoalt ???

- Il est magnifique ... Reprit Thomas. Il semble fait entièrement d'or pur... Il est immense.

Déstabilisée, Zia se força à se concentrer de nouveau

- Essaie de .. De venir sur lui ? Est il assez grand pour te porter ?

- J'y suis déjà... Soupira Thomas. Nous volons... Au dessus d'une forêt... Il y a un fleuve ... Il serpente entre les arbres...

- Parfait... Lui souffla Zia tandis qu'un frisson lui remontait le long de l'échine.

Ce n'était pas normal... Un dédié de Tezcatlipoca ne devait pas pouvoir voler sur le condor... Se serait elle trompée ? Non elle était certaine que c'était lui , il avait tué le prophète, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Les mains de Thomas s'appuyèrent un peu plus sur les siennes et il reprit la parole

- Il y a une montagne... Des hommes et des femmes en costume de cérémonie.. Ils me font signe.

C'est mon pays. Songea Zia avec horreur. C'est mon pays, ce sont mes racines qui l'appellent !!

- Que ressens tu ?

- Je me sens bien... J'ai .. Envie... de ...

- De ?

- De te faire l'amour. Soupira Thomas. Là sur l'autel d'or ...

- Je suis ta soeur. Tu es mon frère. Nous ne pouvons pas être plus proches. Rétorqua Zia, outrée.

De quoi était il donc fait pour avoir envie de coucher avec elle jusque dans la méditation ??

- Si.. Soupira de nouveau Thomas.

- Que vois tu d'autre ? Choisit de l'ignorer Zia

- Rien... Juste toi et moi.. Souffla le jeune homme d'une voix altérée par le désir

Surprise, Zia sentit ses mains se réchauffer sous la pression de celles de Thomas et elle rompit brutalement le contact

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux

Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et Zia lut avec dégoût la luxure dans celles de son élève. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda s'il avait réellement joué le jeu ou si il avait simulé. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas pu inventer le condor.... Impossible

- Comment te sens tu ?Lui demanda t'elle

- Reposé. Concéda Thomas. Le voyage était agréable mais il n'avait rien de comparable avec le voyage des corps

- Peut être ne t'es tu pas suffisamment détaché de tes préoccupations terrestres. Lui répondit Zia avec acidité

- Je croyais que je devais rester ancré dans la terre. lui rétorqua Thomas. Qu'elle est ma mère ...

- C'est son amour qui doit t'envelopper pas l'amour de la chair. Répondit Zia

Thomas sourit légèrement avant de se tortiller sur le sol

- Désolé, c'est un peu inconfortable pour moi. Expliqua t'il en baissant le regard sur son entrejambe gonflé. Est ce que se sera toujours comme ça ?

- Les premières fois oui. Confirma Zia d'une voix blanche. Ensuite... il faudra nous dépouiller de , de nos bien terrestres

- Attends tu peux parler clairement ? Je ne compte pas donner le Pearl si c'est ce à quoi tu penses

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ... Pour, pour communier.. Nos corps doivent être comme au jour de notre naissance. Grimaça Zia

Le sourire de Thomas lui confirma qu'il avait compris cette fois

- Nus ? Ça commence à devenir intéressant... Murmura t'il

Zia détourna le regard et s'empressa de ramasser ce qu'elle avait apporté

- Je te laisse à présent, tu dois avoir beaucoup à faire

- Pas tant que ça en fait. Déclara Thomas. Et puis tu ne m'as pas dit ce que toi tu as vu

- J'étais là en tant que guide pour la première fois. Répondit sèchement Zia

- Et que signifie le condor ? Pourquoi était il en or ?

- C'est ton esprit qui l'a créé. Répondit rapidement Zia. Il signifie que ton âme aspire à s'élever

Thomas ne répondit pas. Elle mentait, le tout était de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dissimuler...

*

Les autres "séances" se déroulèrent sous le même modèle que la première, Thomas semblant aller de plus en plus loin sur le condor à la grande surprise de Zia. Toutefois, il n'éprouvait toujours pas la félicité qu'elle lui avait promis. Au troisième jour, Thomas se décida

- Dis moi, tu avais bien parlé de nudité non ? Quand le ferons nous ainsi ?

Zia grimaça, elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre nue devant le jeune homme.

- Dans quelques jours. Soupira t'elle. J'aimerais avant cela que tes préoccupations soient moins charnelles

- C'est la meilleure manière de s'unir non ? Rétorqua Thomas

- Mais ... tu ne sens donc pas l'amour universel lorsque nous méditons ? Tu ne sens pas l'amour de la terre, la plénitude ?

- Si. Concéda Thomas qui pensait en réalité que cette "plénitude" avait plus à voir avec les fumées d'encens qui baignaient la séance qu'avec "l'amour universel" . Mais même si l'aventure est plaisante, je ne ressens pas la plénitude de la jouissance d'une union charnelle. C'est agréable mais beaucoup moins satisfaisant

- Mais ton esprit, ton âme est satisfaite !

- Certes mais le vrai plaisir n'est pas que spirituel Zia il est aussi charnel. Lui rétorqua Thomas

Déstabilisée, Zia réfléchit à sa réponse. Il éprouvait quelque chose, il l'avait reconnu mais au contraire de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré ( de nombreux voyageurs visitaient le monastère et tous avaient déclarés que la méditation leur apportait le plaisir ultime, nettement supérieur à une union charnelle ) il préférait encore l'amour physique à l'amour universel. Peut être était ce parce qu'il était un dédié de Tezcatlipoca ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le sentiment qu'il soit perverti à ce point. Au contraire, plus elle le fréquentait, plus elle s'étonnait qu'il soit l'envoyé... Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à rejoindre les ténèbres ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres pourtant elle ne pouvait la poser, elle n'avait pas le droit de compromettre sa mission. Au lieu de ça,elle en posa une autre qui l'intriguait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé

- Ça vient peut être de l'endroit d'où tu "pars" quel est ton refuge Thomas, l'endroit auquel tu penses lorsque tu veux te sentir en sécurité ?

A sa grande surprise, le visage de Thomas se ferma immédiatement

- Peu importe l'endroit, ça ne te regarde pas

Zia frémit en voyant le regard à la fois glacial et triste qu'il posait sur elle. Le jeune homme charmant et joueur qu'elle avait en face d'elle il y a quelques minutes avait disparu, laissant la place à un homme froid, poussé dans ses retranchements

- Dis moi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta mère. Contra brusquement Thomas. Était elle avec ton père et toi lorsque vous avez fait naufrage ?

- Non elle est restée dans notre pays. Répondit Zia sans réfléchir

- Et au lieu de la rejoindre tu as préféré rester dans une communauté pseudo religieuse ? Releva Thomas. Tu n'as pas peur des voyages en mer pourtant....

Une main glacée se referma sur le coeur de Zia. Il était clairvoyant, beaucoup trop. La jeune femme s'empressa de trouver une explication satisfaisante qui la dispenserait de la vérité : Il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'elle revoit sa mère.. Amayal était la grande prêtresse de Quetzalcoalt, elle lui avait sacrifié son mari et son enfant aînée. Quetzalcoalt le lui avait expliqué dans une vision... Amayal avait honoré son dieu jusqu'au bout et Zia ignorait même si elle était toujours en vie ou si elle la reverrait

- Zia ?

- J'étais trop jeune pour entreprendre le voyage de retour seule.

- Tu as vingt cinq ans ... Glissa Thomas . Étais tu prisonnière de ces femmes ?

- Leur enseignement libère

- Pourtant lorsque je suis venu, tu m'as supplié de t'emmener... Pourquoi moi alors que tellement d'autres voyageurs vous ont visités toutes ces années ?

Zia se força au calme. Il ne savait rien. Il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné

- Parce que je trouvais là bas tout ce que je pouvais désirer

- Oh oui "l'amour universel" bien sûr, dans ce cas pourquoi être partie avec moi ? S'entêta Thomas

- Une impulsion. Répondit Zia. J'ai eu envie de voir le monde

- Donc tu es capable d'être impulsive... Murmura Thomas en s'approchant d'elle

Partagée entre le soulagement et le dégoût face à ses avances non déguisées, Zia recula légèrement

- Je n'ai pas ce genre de "pulsions"

- Qui sait de quoi tu es capable... Susurra Thomas avant de se détourner

Zia balança un instant et choisit de ne pas relever la dernière remarque du jeune homme. Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir elle suivit du regard Thomas tandis qu'il s'installait à sa table de travail et prenait sa plume.

- A qui écris tu ainsi ? Lui demanda t'elle ayant remarqué qu'il procédait ainsi après chacune de leurs rencontres

Thomas s'immobilisa net et se retourna vers elle

- A personne, je note juste le récit de cet incroyable sensation d'amour universel. Ironisa t'il

Zia ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait menti elle en était certaine

*

Gibbs reçut l'annonce d'une escale pour faire le plein de vivres et d'eau avec un soulagement sans pareil. Enfin il allait pouvoir échapper à l'ambiance étrange qui régnait sur le Pearl depuis que la fille était à bord.... Au départ il avait plaint la jolie Zia de tout son coeur mais il avait rapidement déchanté. Depuis qu'elle était là tout était différent. Au départ, il avait cru que les longues heures qu'ils passaient tout les deux dans la cabine de Thomas étaient consacrées au sexe ( selon les habitudes de Thomas) mais les jours passant il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas, sans savoir pour autant ce qu'ils trafiquaient..

L'odeur qui baignait à présent la cabine de Thomas l'inquiétait également tout comme l'air vaguement halluciné du jeune homme au sortir de leurs "méditations" . En vérité ( et Dieu savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il penserait ça un jour) Gibbs regrettait l'ancien Thomas au sourire facile avec les filles, se comportant certes comme un porc mais au moins plus "normalement" qu'il ne le faisait à présent. Cette fille lui avait tourné la tête... et s'il s'en était dans un premier temps réjoui ( car il était doux de voir Thomas aux prises avec une certaine résistance ) ce n'était désormais plus le cas.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du port, Gibbs observa quelques instants Thomas à la dérobée et grimaça en voyant le regard brûlant de désir dont il enveloppait Zia, qui à quelques mètres de là, ne lui accordait aucune attention. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha du jeune homme

- Vous devriez la laisser sur place Capitaine. Elle ne vous apportera que des ennuis.

Thomas sursauta et lui jeta un regard un peu parti

- Qui ça ? Zia ? Hors de question.

Gibbs soupira en le voyant jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers elle, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher

- Capitaine, l'équipage et moi aussi on s'inquiète… Vous passez de longues heures enfermés avec elle et … vous êtes bizarre.

- Jack aussi est bizarre. Souligna Thomas sans détacher ses yeux de Zia

- Oui mais vous … Commença Gibbs avant de réaliser que tourner autour du pot ne servait à rien. Capitaine, cette fille vous a tourné la tête… Elle et ses pratiques étranges… C'est pas bon pour vous

Cette fois Thomas se retourna vers lui avec impatience

- Monsieur Gibbs. Il me semble être grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi et ce que je dois faire. Par conséquent Zia restera que ça vous plaise ou pas.

- Moi ce que j'en dis…. Grommela Gibbs, vexé, avant de s'éloigner

Non loin d'eux, malgré l'air distant qu'elle affichait Zia n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Son visage ne varia pas en entendant la mise en garde de Gibbs. Pourtant, son esprit analysait fiévreusement les paroles du vieux marin. Elle avait pensé se servir de son antipathie pour Thomas afin de retourner la situation en sa faveur le moment venu mais le discours du second venait de tuer net ses maigres espoirs. Même si Gibbs détestait cordialement Thomas, il ne le trahirait pas…. Restaient les autres hommes qui composaient l'équipage, mais là encore, les amorces qu'elle avait jetées ça et là n'avaient pas reçu l'écho qu'elle avait espéré. Beaucoup n'appréciaient pas spécialement Thomas en tant qu'homme mais tous s'accordaient sur sa valeur en tant que capitaine. Le Black Pearl prospérait et rien d'autre ne semblait compter à leurs yeux… De plus, elle avait découvert qu'une minorité de son équipage adorait littéralement le jeune homme… Elle se souviendrait longtemps de l'air extatique de Ragetti lorsqu'elle l'avait lancé sur le sujet…

La voix de Thomas la sortit de ses plans.

- Nous arrivons au port. As-tu besoin de quelque chose Zia ? Ou alors désires tu visiter la ville ?

- Non à la première, oui à la seconde mais seule… J'ai besoin de m'imprégner des pierres…

Contrarié par sa réponse, Thomas ne releva pas et Zia crut bon de compenser son refus par un sourire

- Je te remercie de ton hospitalité et du soin que tu prends de moi.

- Et si tu étais attaquée ? Lui demanda Thomas. Tu n'es plus dans ton village ici…

- La terre me protégera. Répondit Zia avec douceur en pensant au poignard qu'elle gardait à portée de main.

- Soit…

La jeune femme vit avec soulagement Thomas s'éloigner. Elle devait absolument être séparée de lui, prendre ses distances… Peut être qu'ainsi son Dieu pourrait se manifester, l'aider à choisir comment agir… Même si le risque était que Tezcatlipoca en fasse de même avec Thomas…

*

Zia débarqua quelques minutes après que le Pearl ait rejoint le plancher des vaches et elle s'empressa de filer dans les ruelles, sous le regard ravi de Gibbs. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers Thomas

- Voulez vous que je vous trouve une fille capitaine ?

Thomas sentit son corps réagir à cette idée mais il se força à se calmer. Zia était un défi et il était bien décidé à gagner le prix qu'elle représentait

- Pas cette fois Monsieur Gibbs, mais je vous remercie de prendre un tel soin de mes besoins. Ironisa-t-il.

Gibbs le fixa, retourné. Quoi … Était ce bien le même capitaine ? Cette fille lui avait lavé la cervelle ou quoi ?

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain. Répondit Thomas en se dirigeant vers sa cabine

*

Zia dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, pas plus ici que sur le Pearl elle ne sentait la présence de Quetzalcoalt… Et pourtant… Elle avait tellement de questions … A commencer par la plus importante : pourquoi Thomas volait il sur le Condor !!

Déçue, la jeune femme dédaigna les étals et reprit le chemin du navire… Peut être que Thomas était lui aussi à terre, ce qui lui donnerait l'occasion de fouiller sa cabine et d'ainsi en apprendre plus sur son ennemi… Galvanisée par ce nouveau plan, la jeune femme s'engagea sans y prendre garde dans une ruelle déserte. Elle fit quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser net.

Derrière elle , un grondement sourd venait de s'élever. Un jaguar.

Lentement, Zia se retourna vers l'animal qui la fixait de ses prunelles dorées, le corps tendu et prêt à bondir. Il savait qui elle était.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer… Murmura-t-elle. Tu n'en as pas le droit…

Un grondement lui répondit et Zia se força à se retourner. Le cœur battant, la jeune femme reprit sa route, se forçant à ne pas courir. Derrière elle, l'animal la suivit lentement, comme s'il l'escortait.

Zia était en nage lorsqu'elle parvint au Pearl et elle s'empressa de remonter à bord, soulagée de voir que l'animal ne la suivait pas avant de réaliser que loin de s'en aller, le jaguar s'était assis sur le quai, fixant le Black Pearl. Silencieusement elle adressa une prière pour que nul ne le remarque mais le cri perçant de Ragetti la fit rapidement déchanter

- UN GROS CHAT !!!!!

Thomas sortit à la hâte de sa cabine et Zia fit mine de ne remarquer que maintenant l'animal

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une panthère noire ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un air naïf et apeuré

Thomas lui jeta un petit coup d'œil

- Étonnant qu'ayant grandi au pays inca tu ne saches pas différencier un jaguar d'une panthère. Remarqua-t-il

- Je ne me suis jamais approchée assez d'une de ses bêtes pour être capable de les différencier. Rétorqua Zia en priant pour qu'il la croit

- Oui certes. Sourit Thomas avec décontraction avant de se tourner vers l'animal. Ça va j'ai compris, je me dépêche. Lui lança-t-il. Va t'en maintenant.

Le cœur battant Zia vit l'animal se lever et s'éloigner souplement. Si elle avait encore eu le moindre doute sur l'identité de Thomas elle n'en avait plus à présent… Il était bel et bien l'envoyé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est fort… Murmura Ragetti d'un ton admiratif aux cotés de Zia.

- Oui… Souffla-t-elle en songeant qu'il n'y avait rien d'admirable dans le fait d'être un serviteur de Tezcatlipoca…

*

Après cet « incident » le Pearl reprit sa route vers Mu ( malgré la mauvaise volonté de Gibbs) et Zia se décida à répondre aux sollicitations impatientes de Thomas et de donner son accord pour être dépouillés de leurs biens terrestres… Au moins ainsi, elle était certaine qu'il ne se poserait pas de questions sur les raisons de la présence du jaguar.

Elle prit donc son temps pour préparer la cérémonie et inspira brutalement

- Je crois que tu es prêt maintenant…

Thomas ne put retenir un sourire de plaisir et la fixa

- Toi d'abord « soeurette »

Songeant que décidemment rien ne lui serait épargné, Zia s'exécuta et laissa retomber son sari sur le sol avant de se souvenir avec horreur qui si elle avait bien pensé à se débarrasser de son poignard, elle avait en revanche oublié de mettre en sécurité sa moitié d'amulette… qui brillait autour de son cou.

Frémissante d'horreur elle fixa Thomas, cherchant rapidement une explication au médaillon qu'elle portait avant de réaliser que c'était inutile… Le regard de Thomas n'avait même pas accordé une seconde d'attention au bijou, trop occupé à la détailler comme si .. Comme si elle était une sorte de marchandise précieuse

- Parfaite… Siffla Thomas entre ses dents, ne se gênant pas pour l'admirer tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur sa poitrine.

Zia refoula le besoin pressant de croiser les bras et le regarda avec acrimonie.

- A toi.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Thomas se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'il envoya aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Regarde moi… La supplia-t-il presque.

Zia lui jeta un bref regard et rougit violemment en découvrant son sexe dressé qui l'effrayait plus que tout les jaguars de Tezcatlipoca.

- Assied toi. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Ça sera inconfortable. Plaisanta Thomas en obéissant toutefois tandis qu'elle prenait place face à lui, ainsi qu'ils en avaient l'habitude

- Joignons nos mains afin de célébrer l'union dans l'amour ….

- Ce n'est pas par les mains qu'on s'unit. Grommela Thomas.

- Tu as promis. Lui rétorqua la jeune femme avec âpreté

Dédaignant de répondre, Thomas obéit et Zia soupira de soulagement alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Cette fois, la séance fut longue… Thomas avait visiblement du mal à se concentrer mais finalement il y parvint, laissant son esprit s'évader.

- Sens tu l'énergie de la terre ? Lui demanda Zia au bout d'un moment.

- Oui.

- Bien… Concentre toi. Commença-t-elle tout en égrenant les paroles du rituel. Thomas resta un long moment silencieux et Zia sentit brusquement ses mains trembler sur les siennes. La jeune femme retint un sourire victorieux et prit la parole d'une voix lente

- Sens tu la terre de prendre dans ses bras, t'envelopper… Sens tu son amour… En toi, autour de toi….

Un gémissement lui répondit et elle sourit

- Oui… Comme ça… Continue Thomas… Laisse la te prendre…

- Je crois que … c'est trop tard… Soupira Thomas en relâchant ses mains

Surprise, Zia ouvrit les yeux et grimaça en voyant le sexe humide de semence de son élève.

- Tu l'as ressenti… Triompha-t-elle pourtant

- Oui… Mais c'était si…

- Si ? L'encouragea-t-elle certaine d'y être arrivée.

- Frustrant, incomplet !!! Frustrant !! S'énerva Thomas

- Mais… tu as .. Tu as joui… S'étonna Zia

- Oui .. Mais j'y retire plus de plaisir lorsque je me caresse qu'avec tes suggestions stupides !! Je me suis lâché mais … ça n'a RIEN mais RIEN de commun avec la jouissance que l'on ressent en sentant une peau chaude sous la sienne . Répondit Thomas avec sécheresse en se levant. Tu peux me croire, j'ai hâte de te montrer ce que le mot jouissance veut VRAIMENT dire !!!

Zia le fixa, sonnée, et le corps encore tremblant de l'amour qui l'avait elle aussi transportée.. Comment pouvait il dédaigner une chose aussi belle pour … pour des considérations charnelles…

- Mais… Tout les hommes à qui nous avons dispensé l'enseignement ont dit…

- Sans doute des eunuques. La coupa Thomas tout en se rhabillant.

Zia s'empressa de faire de même, choquée par sa colère

- Mais tu as …

- Frustrant. Répéta Thomas en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu comprendras dans quelques jours.. A moins que tu ne m'autorises à te le prouver dès maintenant.

- Non… S'empressa de bredouiller Zia. J'ai encore quelques jours.

- Profites en bien dans ce cas. Lui asséna Thomas avant de s'adoucir. Et après tu verras vraiment ce qu'est le plaisir… Je te le promets…

Zia ne répondit pas et sortit à la hâte… Elle commençait à douter sérieusement de réussir à échapper à sa part du marché…


	38. Faux semblants

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite des aventures ( toute sorte d'aventures d'ailleurs) de Thomas… et donc de Zia. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … et qu'en cours de route certains d'entre vous n'ont pas oublié que la plus grande force de Thomas c'est d'avoir oublier d'être bête… Sauf qu'il est retors aussi … Comme vous le verrez dans ce chapitre et le suivant… Bonne lecture et ….reviews ??**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs…**_

**Chapitre 36**

Les derniers jours de l'enseignement de Zia se passèrent comme les premiers… Thomas jouissait puis finissait invariablement par prétendre que son plaisir n'était rien en comparaison de l'assouvissement charnel. La jeune femme était donc désemparée à l'idée de devoir bientôt honorer sa part du contrat. Elle , qui avait était éduquée en combattante aguerrie, frémissait à l'idée de sentir les mains de Thomas se poser sur son corps. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui, pas envie qu'il la touche… Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir fuir le Black Pearl et rentrer chez elle, au monastère. Pour oublier Quetzalcoalt, Tezcatlipoca et toutes leurs luttes. Bien sur elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle, quitter le navire…. Elle y avait même pensé plusieurs fois… Mais si elle avait agi ainsi, les sacrifices qu'avaient faits sa mère en acceptant de se séparer d'elle, puis son père en donnant sa vie auraient été vains. Et cela Zia ne pouvait l'accepter… Sa famille servait. Même si le prix à payer pour le faire était lourd.

De son côté, Thomas avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son impatience à mesure que les jours s'égrenaient… Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait « quelque chose » durant ses séances de « méditation » avec Zia mais rien d'aussi bon que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à une femme. Rien n'était comparable à cela. Et il avait hâte que vienne son tour de le prouver à la jolie inca.

La dernière séance se déroula donc comme celles qui l'avaient précédées… Une jouissance diffuse mais incomplète pour Thomas et le sentiment détestable de l'échec pour Zia.

- Je crois que tu as échoué Zia. Pavoisa Thomas, les mains tremblantes d'impatience

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, dissimulant sa rage et sa tristesse tout en répondant d'une voix étouffée

- Malheureusement… C'est la première fois que ça se produit ….

- C'est parce que tu n'avais jamais eu un véritable homme en face de toi. S'enorgueillit Thomas

Zia ne répondit pas. Peut être avait elle échoué en raison de la nature même de Thomas. Après tout, sous ses dehors charmeurs et charmants, le jeune homme restait l'un des dédiés de Tezcatlipoca, fait qu'elle avait eu tendance à oublier durant leurs méditations. Sans doute l'esprit de Thomas était il trop corrompu pour que la terre lui offre la félicité… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi le condor ?

Thomas se racla la gorge, la sortant brutalement de ses réflexions amères

- On dirait bien que c'est mon tour…

- On dirait. Répondit Zia en serrant les poings pour retenir ses larmes de rage

- Et j'ai respecté chacun des termes que tu m'avais imposé. Rappela Thomas sans essayer de dissimuler son triomphe.

Zia garda la tête baissée, elle est incapable de le regarder, si elle le faisait maintenant son regard la trahirait, elle en était certaine…

- Rejoins moi dans ma cabine ce soir… Susurra Thomas

Cette fois Zia ne put retenir un hoquet de dégoût à la pensée de déjà devoir s'offrir à l'autre

- Tu ne comptes pas te défiler n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Thomas d'un ton coupant

Cette fois, Zia releva le visage, en colère après cet homme qui exigeait d'elle son bien le plus précieux et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui remettre

- Notre accord était pour deux semaines. Nous l'avons passé durant la nuit. Il me reste encore du temps .

Thomas la regarda d'un air moqueur

- Oh ? Et tu espères quoi ? Un « miracle » ? Une étreinte universelle nocturne qui me fera mouiller mon lit et oublier le plaisir de la chair ?

Zia se raidit devant sa grossièreté

- Ce n'est juste pas notre accord.

Cette fois Thomas laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

- Très bien Zia. Nous commencerons mon enseignement la nuit prochaine dans ce cas.

- Enseignement….

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me contenter d'une fois ? Tu as eu deux semaines pour me convaincre… J'ai donc droit à autant.

Zia blêmit et Thomas sourit

- Allons je te jure que ça n'a rien de douloureux… Enfin sauf peut être la première fois… Pour la femme. Mais tu as de la chance, je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine…

Cette fois la jeune femme ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça elle se dirigea vers la porte

- Je serais là demain soir..

- Mais j'y compte bien. Rétorqua Thomas, l'œil brillant

*

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Gibbs observait avec surprise Thomas. Depuis qu'il était sorti de sa dernière « expérience » avec Zia, le jeune homme rayonnait littéralement, comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé et le second ne savait pas s'il devrait s'en réjouir ou au contraire le regretter. La jeune femme avait elle aussi changé… Elle avait abandonné ses tentatives discrètes ( mais de toute évidence pas suffisamment ) de corruption de l'équipage et elle s'était enfermée dans sa cabine ( chose dont Gibbs en revanche se félicitait sans réserves)

Finalement, le vieil homme n'y tint plus et s'approcha de Thomas

- Nous serons bientôt en vue de l'endroit où se trouvait Mu Capitaine, du moins si nos calculs sont justes.

- Ils le sont. Trancha Thomas sans que la nouvelle ne semble lui faire le moindre plaisir.

Mu. Sa mission. Tezcatlipoca et son esclavage. Depuis que Zia était à bord, il avait presque oublié la situation pénible dans laquelle il se trouvait. En fait depuis que Zia était à bord, il n'avait subi aucune invasion mentale de la part du Dieu… Peut être était ce le résultat de ses voyages à dos de Condor tout en or ? Thomas sourit bêtement à cette pensée et Gibbs le regarda avec effarement … Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc bien lui trotter dans la cervelle ?

- Capitaine ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Où peut être que l'absence de Tezcatlipoca avait une autre cause… beaucoup plus terre à terre cette fois… Songea Thomas en glissant un regard vers la cabine de Zia

- Capitaine ? Répéta Gibbs avec agacement en le voyant une fois de plus se tourner vers l'endroit où se trouvait la fille

- Oui, oui Gibbs je ne suis pas devenu sourd même si vu les dernières semaines j'aurais bien pu le devenir …

Gibbs le regarda avec les yeux ronds et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire

- Laissez tomber un truc d'homme, vous pouvez pas comprendre. Donc vous voulez de toute évidence me parler de quelque chose mais vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre alors je vais vous faciliter la tâche. Que se passe t'il ?

Malgré l'insulte, Gibbs se sentit soulagé en l'entendant… Ça c'était bien Thomas… Détestable, ironique … Mais c'était toujours mieux que l'homme au regard vague des dernières semaines.

- Bah … Si on pouvait …

- Vous voulez être seul avec moi dans ma cabine hein ? Plaisanta Thomas. Soit mais je vous préviens aussi affamé que je sois vous n'êtes pas mon genre …

- Tout va bien capitaine ? Le salua Ragetti avec un sourire

- Et toi non plus. Lui lança Thomas en riant. Quoique … avec des jupons… Fit il mine de réfléchir tandis que Gibbs le suivait, déjà agacé par ses remarques

Tandis que les deux hommes s'engouffraient dans la cabine, Ragetti les suivit du regard

- Bah bouge toi. Lui lança Pintel . Le pont ne va pas finir de se laver tout seul

- Oui, oui… Répondit Ragetti avant de se mettre à bouger avec un temps de retard.

Le canonnier s'agita inutilement quelques instants avec son balais puis se tourna vers son acolyte

- Tu crois que ça m'irait bien une robe ?

Pintel lui répondit avec une grimace dégoûtée

- Et tu crois que je vais finir la corvée tout seul ? Et puis tu étais horrible en robe, rappelle toi quand Barbossa t'a forcé à en mettre une … Et bien ça t'allait pas du tout !

- Non c'est à toi que ça n'allait pas ! Moi ça mettait en valeur ma taille mince , et puis même les soldats de la Navy l'ont dit ! Et ça compte pas , on était maudits !

- Maudit ou pas ça t'allait pas. Trancha Pintel

- Le capitaine y dit pas pareil

Pintel leva les yeux au ciel

- Le Capitaine y dit plus rien je te signale vu qu'il est pas là

- Je parle du Capitaine Thomas ! Pas de l'ancien !

- Jack est toujours Capitaine

- Non c'est pas vrai !

- Si !

Un bruit sourd les arracha tout deux à leurs chamailleries et ils se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble vers Zia, qui, ayant décidé de prendre l'air venait de glisser sur le pont humide

- Oups… Murmura Ragetti en s'empressant de se remettre à frotter

- Ça va poupée ? Se força à demander Pintel plus pour la forme que par réel soucis.

Zia se releva et le fixa d'un œil noir. Non ça n'allait pas… Rien n'allait… Ça faisait des heures qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de Thomas sans trouver la moindre solution qui ne compromette pas les plans de Quetzalcoalt…

- Serons nous bientôt arrivés ? Demanda-t-elle toutefois

- Oh une semaine peut être quelques jours de plus… Répondit Pintel avec zèle

Cette nouvelle détendit un peu Zia… Être à une semaine de leur but, c'était une semaine de gagnée sur son marché. Une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé la seconde moitié de l'amulette… Elle pourrait enfin tuer Thomas.

*

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs observait la cabine de Thomas, le nez froncé en sentant les remugles d'encens qui empestaient la pièce

- Oui … Moi aussi ça m'a fait ça, on s'y habitue… Lui lança mollement Thomas. Bon que voulez vous ?

- Bah c'est pas facile à dire Capitaine …

- Allons Gibbs je vous ai connu moins timide… Allez y … Qu'avez-vous à me reprocher cette fois ?

Sa question mit Gibbs encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà

- Bah en fait, les gars, enfin certains des gars… en fait surtout moi …

- Les faits Gibbs, les faits…

- Je m'inquiète… Pour vous

La nouvelle prit Thomas au dépourvu et il fixa Gibbs

- Pardon ??? Vous pouvez répéter là …

- J'ai dit que .. Vous m'inquiétez… Répéta Gibbs la mâchoire serrée

- Il y a peut être une drogue plus puissante dans ces fumées que je ne le pensais. Marmonna Thomas, surpris

Gibbs saisit l'occasion au vol

- Justement Capitaine, c'est ça qui m'inquiète… Vous passez votre temps enfermé avec cette fille à respirer cette odeur et à faire … dieu sait quoi .. Enfin c'est pas normal ça fait deux semaines qu'elle est là et vous l'avez toujours pas touchée !

Thomas ne peut retenir un petit sourire

- Vous m'espionnez ?

- Non mais Capitaine je …

- J'ai compris,ça va . Le coupa Thomas. Vous êtes inquiet parce que je n'ai toujours pas couché avec Zia. Et bien je vous rassure ça sera fait dès demain soir. Après toutes vos leçons de morale je trouve tout de même amusant que vous vous inquiétiez pour cet aspect de ma vie. Ironisa Thomas. Au contraire, j'aurais cru que vous vous réjouiriez de me voir « fidèle » à cette chère Kiara

- Ça aurait été le cas si une telle chose était importante aux yeux de Miss Kiara. Répondit Gibbs

- Vous marquez un point. Reconnut Thomas d'une voix tendue. Donc ?

Gibbs prit une grande inspiration

- Donc j'aimerais savoir ce … ce qui se passe ici . Pour le bien du Pearl. Pourquoi vous enfermez vous avec cette fille pendant des heures si ce n'est pas pour coucher avec elle ? Et pourquoi diable vous êtes vous mis en tête de trouver le continent de Mu ??? Enfin je suppose que c'est son idée… à ELLE

Thomas le regarda fixement puis alla brutalement s'assurer que personne n'écoutait derrière la porte

- D'accord… Murmura-t-il. Si je m'enferme avec Zia c'est parce que la donzelle et moi nous avons un marché…

Gibbs retint de justesse un juron. Ce Norrington et sa manie de faire des marchés avec tout le monde ! Là-dessus il était bien comme Jack

- Pour résumer. La fille croit à l'existence d'amour universel dont la jouissance dépasse tout les plaisirs terrestres… Comme elle insistait avec ses fadaises, j'ai accepté d'expérimenter ses .. Idées. Si en retour elle acceptait d'expérimenter les miennes.

- Expérimenter … Répéta Gibbs avec lenteur

- En gros. Pas de sexe les deux premières semaines où elle m'apprend puis si son truc ne marche pas c'est moi qui lui apprend . Expliqua Thomas

Gibbs fit signe que cette fois il avait compris …

- Et … Ça a marché ?

Thomas lui jeta un regard las

- Devinez …

- Non… Soupira Gibbs. Donc là vous allez …

- La dépuceler. Compléta Thomas avec un grand sourire.

- Ah… Répondit Gibbs qui hésitait entre le soulagement et l'agacement. Mais vous aviez l'air bizarre…

- Respirez pendant deux heures ce truc et vous aussi vous aurez l'air étrange. Rétorqua Thomas. Je ne sais pas quelle drogue ces religieuses mettent dans cet encens mais…

- Mais vous comptez la garder à bord ? S'inquiéta Gibbs qui aurait bien abandonné Zia sur une île

- Je n'ai pas fait abstinence pendant deux longues semaines pour me priver à présent que c'est mon tour. Rétorqua Thomas.

- Oui mais Capitaine cette fille elle …

- Pas de mais … Croyez moi Gibbs, Zia n'aura bientôt plus aucun secret pour moi… d'aucune sorte. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse

Le regard du second se noua à celui du Capitaine et Gibbs se sentit brusquement rassuré. Contrairement aux apparences, Thomas était sur ses gardes…

- Et pour… notre destination ?

- Ceci est d'un autre ordre Gibbs. Un ordre privé et très personnel.

Autrement dit … Mêle toi de tes oignons. Traduisit mentalement Gibbs

- Bien … êtes vous rassuré Monsieur Gibbs ?

- Oui. Capitaine.

- Alors retournez sur le pont. Lui ordonna Thomas

Soulagé d'échapper à l'odeur de la cabine, Gibbs ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna à l'air libre. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Zia et il frissonna brutalement. Décidemment ça portait malheur d'avoir une femme à bord… Surtout celle la …

*

Zia vit l'aube se lever avec désespoir… Elle avait prié toute la nuit, cherché désespérément à atteindre Quetzalcoalt pour qu'il intervienne et lui épargne d'avoir à se donner à l'envoyé. Sans succès.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Thomas occupé à deviser avec Ragetti, amenant un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres du marin et cette vision redoubla son agacement. Mais aucun des imbéciles de ce navire ne voyait il donc que leur capitaine était une abomination ( bon d'accord, il était moins horrible qu'elle ne l'avait cru avant de le rencontrer mais il restait un serviteur de Tezcatlipoca !) ? Ah si… un le voyait : le second … Mais malgré ça elle savait qu'il ne l'appuierait pas… Tout ça parce que l'ancien capitaine, un certain Sparrow avait laissé son navire à Thomas durant son absence…

Zia grimaça à cette pensée. A force de provoquer les racontars et les confidences elle avait appris que Sparrow avait disparu dans l'autre monde, où l'avait conduit le Hollandais Volant… Bah voyons, comme par hasard, l'une des « possessions » de Tezcatlipoca… Peut être d'ailleurs était ce comme ça qu'il avait acheté Thomas : en lui offrant le bateau et la fille du capitaine… A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose…

Tout en observant toujours Thomas à la dérobée, Zia réfléchit… Finalement le fait de passer la nuit avec lui aurait peut être un avantage… Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle cherchait à rester seule dans la cabine de Thomas pour la fouiller mais à chacune de ses tentatives, il y avait un homme d'équipage non loin.. En devenant sa maîtresse sans doute pourrait elle y pénétrer plus naturellement… Elle découvrirait peut être à qui il destinait toutes les lettres qu'il écrivait… Non pas que ça représente un intérêt ( hormis de satisfaire sa curiosité) mais Zia avait appris que pour vaincre un adversaire il fallait connaître toutes ses forces et ses faiblesses… Les lettres lui donneraient peut être des informations… Après tout, on disait bien « qu'à toute chose malheur est bon »….

Thomas s'approcha d'elle et avant qu'elle ait le temps de prévoir son geste, il glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Souple… nerveuse… Souffla-t-il. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir…

Zia se dégagea avec agacement et se força à lui faire un doux sourire

- Je… ça m'inquiète un peu…

- Je serais doux. Je te le promets. Lui répondit Thomas. Le but c'est le plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Pas autre chose…

Zia hocha la tête tout en songeant que de toute évidence le plaisir était bel et bien le but de la vie de ce pervers … Le seul avantage qu'elle y voyait c'était qu'il était tellement obsédé par le sexe qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre, ce qui d'un sens lui facilitait la tâche. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle se trompait….

*

La nuit tombait lorsque Zia se décida à contre cœur à honorer sa part du marché. Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme leva son visage vers le ciel étoilé, espérant encore que quelque chose… n'importe quoi, arriverait et lui permettrait de se dérober. Au lieu de ça , elle vit la lune sombre qui… derrière l'astre brillant grossissait peu à peu…

Frissonnante, elle frappa à la porte de Thomas et le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir, torse nu. Lorsque la porte de la cabine se referma sur elle, Zia eut le sentiment que c'était l'enfer qui venait de l'aspirer…

*

Parfaitement à l'aise et insouciant de sa semi nudité qui rappelait s'il en était encore besoin à Zia les raisons de sa présence, Thomas lui désigna un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés deux verres

- Veux tu du vin ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire mais ça détend… un peu comme ton encens

Zia serra les dents… Oui elle savait ce qu'était le vin… Un des ingrédients de l'orgie dégradante et bassement terrestre à laquelle elle allait devoir se livrer. Refluant son dégoût, elle hocha la tête en guise d'accord

Thomas servit deux verres d'un liquide aussi pourpre que le sang et lui tendit l'un d'eux.

- Allons détend toi… Je ne compte pas te brusquer au contraire… Après tout le but est de te montrer le vrai plaisir… l'amour

A ces mots, Zia prit une grande gorgée du liquide et nota avec surprise que loin d'être âpre ce dernier était légèrement sucré

- Je me suis dit qu'il te plairait. Expliqua Thomas. Par contre … je te préviens trésor pas question de t'entendre me dire que nous sommes frère et sœur ou quelque chose dans ce goût là… Même moi je ne coucherais pas avec ma sœur

Zia choisit d'ignorer sa tentative de plaisanterie et saisit l'occasion

- Tu as une sœur ?

Cette fois, Thomas sourit sans réserves

- Oui, j'en ai une. Elle s'appelle Anne Elizabeth et elle est merveilleuse. Et surtout très courageuse. Dommage que ce soit le Gouverneur qui l'élève

- Le Gouverneur ? Ta mère s'est remariée ? Lui demanda Zia

- Oui mais ça n'a rien à voir, ça fait des années que c'est fait. Je veux dire, le Gouverneur Norrington c'est mon père. Grimaça Thomas

Bon… Ce n'était donc pas à son père qu'il écrivait, peut être à cette fameuse sœur…

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Mère ?

- Non ta sœur

- Oh elle aura bientôt six ans… Et toi ? Tu as des frères ? Des sœurs ?

Zia détourna les yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la mer avec son père, sa plus jeune sœur Mia venait de naître et l'autre Telcult, avait à peine trois ans… Sans doute étaient elles devenues des prêtresses comme leur mère à présent.

- Non. Mentit elle

Thomas l'observa quelques secondes. Un mensonge encore. Restait à savoir pourquoi ce qui ne saurait tarder…

Le jeune homme reposa lentement son verre de vin et s'approcha d'elle

- Assez parler… Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer à apprendre… Murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts le long de sa joue.

Zia s'étrangla à demi avec sa gorgée et se força au courage

- Je dois me déshabiller c'est ça ?

- Non… pas encore… Susurra Thomas. Il faut prendre le temps.

Avec horreur, Zia sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa bouche tandis que la main de Thomas saisissait sa nuque, l'immobilisant

Les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme restèrent un instant sans bouger sur les siennes puis elle sentit sa langue effleurer sa bouche, la taquinant. Au bout d'un moment, il la força à entrouvrir les lèvres et elle le sentit la pénétrer, l'explorant lentement tandis qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien. Sa respiration était lourde, hachée, et Zia sentit son sexe dur contre son bassin pendant qu'il l'embrassait. C'était moins désagréable qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé… En fait c'était plutôt plaisant songea-t-elle tandis que, sans relâcher sa bouche, Thomas glissait sa main jusqu'à l'attache de son vêtement, le défaisant d'un geste rapide et adroit… Beaucoup trop adroit.

A présent nue contre Thomas, Zia frissonna alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement, rompant leur baiser.

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis que je te connais. Lui déclara-t-il, pour une fois sincère.

Tremblante, elle ne répondit pas et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva brutalement dans ses bras pour la déposer sur son lit

- Tu es très belle. Ça serait dommage de laisser cette beauté se faner dans un monastère… Ton corps est fait pour attirer le désir… Murmura-t-il en glissant lentement ses doigts sur sa peau

Zia le fixa tandis qu'il l'embrassait délicatement dans le cou avant de descendre sur sa poitrine, en suçant les pointes avec délectation

- Voilà ce dont je rêvais à chacun de nos « voyages ». Soupira Thomas en la relâchant brièvement

Zia ne répondit pas, surprise de sentir son corps réagir bien malgré elle aux caresses dont l'assaillait Thomas. La langue du jeune homme glissa sur ses seins et il posa une main sur sa cuisse, la forçant à les ouvrir

- T'es tu déjà caressée ici … Après l'un de tes « voyages » peut être ?

Zia rougit

- NON !! Enfin je .. L'amour universel me suffit …

- Et tu jouis à chaque fois je sais… Compléta Thomas en passant sa main sur l'objet de ses convoitises

Le cœur de Zia fit une embardée lorsqu'elle sentit un des doigts de Thomas s'insinuer en elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était plutôt plaisant, un plaisir moindre face à ce qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé mais c'était toujours ça. Thomas lui prit les mains et les posa sur son torse

- Faire l'amour Zia ce n'est pas que recevoir c'est aussi donner

- L'union de l'esprit suffit pour ça… Répondit elle en obéissant toutefois

- Mais ce ne sont pas nos esprits qu'on va unir cette nuit. Rétorqua Thomas en précisant ses caresses.

Au bout d'un long moment, Zia se détendit enfin et Thomas passa au dessus d 'elle, les yeux dans les siens

- Je suis navré… Pour le plaisir que je t'ai promis, il faudra attendre demain… Pour ce soir, je vais juste faire de toi une femme

- J'en suis déjà une ! S'outragea Zia. La sagesse de…

- Chut. Ordonna Thomas en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Un long gémissement s'étrangla dans la gorge de Zia alors qu'il se poussait lentement en elle.

Tandis qu'il lui semblait être déchirée de l'intérieur, la jeune femme refoula ses larmes. Non ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour universel, c'était bas et dégradant et …

- Détend toi… Murmura Thomas à son oreille sans bouger

Zia lui lança un regard mauvais et il sourit

- Enfin ces yeux là en face… Murmura-t-il en commençant à bouger lentement en elle

Sa réponse troubla Zia mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, surprise par les nouvelles sensations que son corps éprouvait. La douleur avait laissé la place à quelque chose de différent, une sorte d'attente fiévreuse

- Ne réfléchis pas… Suis ton instinct. Ici nous sommes tout les deux les guides. Lui souffla Thomas avant de pousser un râle de plaisir

Sans réfléchir, Zia noua ses cuisses autour de sa taille, l'attirant en elle

- Oui… Gémit Thomas

Elle ne répondit pas,trop occupée à se laisser bercer par le plaisir inattendu qu'il lui offrait. Bien sûr ça n'avait rien de commun avec la félicité ultime mais c'était plaisant … Différemment plaisant.

Au bout d'un moment, Thomas poussa un cri et s'enfonça le plus possible en elle avant de ressortir à la hâte, déversant une partie de son plaisir sur son ventre. Zia se détourna… Dégoûtant… C'était donc ça pour lui l'amour ultime ? Ce n'était qu'un plaisir bassement physique…

- Désolé. Haleta Thomas, les joues rougies. La partie pas agréable mais je doute que tu veuilles porter mon enfant …

- C'est pour ça que l'union des esprits est meilleure. Rétorqua Zia

- Oh je t'en prie, je t'ai entendue gémir. La taquina Thomas

- Comme toi tu as joui pendant mes leçons. Riposta Zia. J'ai ressenti un certain plaisir mais beaucoup moins complet.

Thomas, loin de se vexer, sourit

- Oui mais il me reste encore quatorze jours pour changer ça… Et tu es prometteuse.

Zia sourit malgré elle. Il avait été gentil finalement et … si c'était toujours comme ça, ça ne serait pas aussi pénible qu'elle l'avait redouté. Thomas glissa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui

- Il faut toujours finir. Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

Fatiguée, Zia ne protesta pas.

Elle commençait à fermer les yeux lorsque Thomas reprit brusquement d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de tendre ou de câlin.

- Maintenant tu vas tout me dire Zia. Qui es tu réellement … et surtout qui t'envoie ?


	39. Loup ou agneau ?

_**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui voici donc la confrontation Thomas / Zia. J'espère que ce chapitre ( qui va répondre à pas mal de vos questions sur le plan de Tezcatlipoca, de Zia et d'autres) vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 37**

- Maintenant tu vas tout me dire Zia. Qui es tu réellement… Et surtout qui t'envoie ?

Tétanisée par les questions de Thomas, Zia ne réagit tout d'abord pas avant de choisir de feindre l'ignorance

- Je ne comprends pas ta question.. Je suis, enfin je t'ai dit qui j'étais…

La jeune femme grimaça lorsque Thomas la retourna brusquement, ses mains serrant ses poignets tandis qu'il passait sur elle, l'immobilisant sur le lit.

- Tu me l'as dit oui. Mais c'était un mensonge. Maintenant tu as intérêt à parler…

Zia le fixa et une vague de terreur la submergea. Il allait la tuer. Il savait depuis le début et il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle…

- Thomas, je ne …

- N'insulte pas mon intelligence en niant encore Zia ! Je veux savoir qui t'envoie. C'est Tezcatlipoca c'est ça ??

Outrée par cette idée, Zia répondit sans réfléchir

- Jamais !!

Le sourire de Thomas s'étendit. Un sourire glacial

- Nous progressons. Alors qui ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. S'entêta la jeune femme

- Je n'ai jamais torturé une femme. Mais crois moi ma belle je n'hésiterais une seule seconde. Répondit Thomas.

La vague de terreur s'amplifia en Zia et la jeune femme se força à la contenir. Jouant les innocentes, elle laissa ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et le fixa

- Tu me fais mal. Geignit elle

Au lieu du relâchement espéré, le poids de Thomas s'accentua sur elle

- D'accord je vais te dire ce que je sais … Zia. Enfin si c'est bien ton nom… Tout d'abord tu prétends être une innocente « religieuse » mais le corps à corps que nous venons d'avoir … (Délicieux au passage ) a suffit à me montrer que tu sais te battre… Tes réflexes sont ceux d'une combattante et non d'une amante ou d'une innocente… Tu avoueras que c'est étonnant qu'une communauté prônant « l'amour universel » apprenne à se battre à ses adeptes…

Zia grimaça. Elle ne savait pas comment il était arrivé à cette conclusion mais… ce foutu Thomas était vraiment malin

- Nous apprenons à nous défendre.

- Contre quoi ? Contre vos « frères » ? Se moqua Thomas

- Contre les hommes comme toi ! Cracha la jeune femme en tentant de se libérer

Thomas la plaqua sans douceur sur le lit et reprit

- Arrête de bouger comme ça tu m'excites. Lui déclara-t-il cyniquement. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te libérer ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser une chance d'aller chercher ton petit poignard… Tu sais celui que tu ne quittes jamais…

Zia blêmit

- Que….

- J'ai fait fouiller ta cabine ma belle… Pendant l'une de nos petites « séances ». Tu vois tout les hommes du Pearl ne sont pas aussi peu discrets que Gibbs… Il y en a un ou deux qui savent faire correctement les choses.

- C'est pour me défendre !

- Menteuse… Souffla Thomas. Tu mens depuis le premier mot que tu m'as adressé… Mais admettons… Seconde question puisqu'il faut y aller progressivement.. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné l'intégralité du message du quipu ?

La pâleur de Zia s'accentua et la jeune femme le fixa. Il bluffait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir…

- Mais je te l'ai donné !

Le regard de Thomas s'assombrit et il se pencha sur elle pour murmurer à son oreille

- Faux…. Tu as dit : « _Par delà les océans. Au-delà de la vaste mer, au milieu d'îles que la mémoire des hommes aura oublié tu trouveras la cité engloutie. La carte pivotera lorsque les rayons du soleil la frapperont et alors tu trouveras la pierre de lune_ »

- Mais c'est la seule chose qu'il y avait !

Thomas s'écarta d'elle et lui sourit avec froideur

- Non. Tu veux connaître la suite Zia ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et Thomas poursuivit

- Il manque la partie la plus intéressante …. « _Lorsque tu seras parvenu à l'endroit tu réuniras les deux moitiés de l'amulette et tu la placeras au centre de la carte. Les rayons de la lune te guideront alors jusqu'au temple secret _»

Cette fois Zia hoqueta. Elle s'était fait avoir … comme la débutante qu'elle était.

- Comment …

- Comment je sais ? J'ai passé des jours à étudier ce foutu quipu à l'aide du livre… De toute manière je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire… Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de te demander où se trouve la moitié que tu détiens , mes hommes fouillent ta cabine en ce moment même et tu peux me croire ils vont la trouver.

Pour un peu Zia en aurait pleuré de rage… Elle avait cru que Thomas n'avait pas remarqué le médaillon quand elle s'était déshabillée devant lui… Elle avait pensé qu'il était trop occupé à détailler son corps pour ça…

Suivant instinctivement le cours de ses pensées, Thomas sourit

- Ça n'enlève rien à tes charmes tu sais…Mais j'ai la mémoire des détails.. Tu portais le médaillon le premier jour, puis jamais après… C'était donc que tu avais quelque chose à cacher…

Zia lui lança un regard haineux et Thomas lui répondit avec ironie

- Ah enfin ce regard au grand jour… Il t'en a fallu du temps… Dis moi tu as vraiment pensé que j'étais assez stupide pour ne rien voir ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire .

- Chérie…. Ce n'est pas toi qui est au dessus là… Plaisanta Thomas. Et puis ton plan n'était pas si mauvais…Si tu avais été face à cet abruti de Sparrow, Dominic, pas Jack, ça aurait parfaitement fonctionné. Te faire passer pour une jeune religieuse en détresse, te rapprocher de moi pour obtenir des informations et attendre que je te mène à la moitié qui te manquait … puis ? Puis quoi au juste ? Que comptais tu faire Zia ?

La partie était perdue…. Il était inutile de nier…

- Te tuer. Grinça Zia.

- C'est amusant je m'en doutais un peu. Plaisanta Thomas. Maintenant que nous savons où nous en sommes… Il reste une question. Pour qui travailles tu ?

- Demande le donc à Tezcatlipoca … ou devine le puisque tu es si malin…

Thomas sourit et s'empara rapidement de chaînes que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore remarquées. Sans se soucier de lui faire mal, il les resserra sur ses poignets, l'attachant au lit.

- Je commençais à avoir des crampes… Et tu vois tu n'es pas la seule à tout prévoir… Bon … Finissons en. Le nom de celui que tu sers ?

Zia le regarda. Elle n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un à ce point. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et lui cracha à la figure de toutes ses forces, notant avec satisfaction qu'elle avait atteint son but.

- La voilà ta réponse.

Blanc de rage, Thomas s'essuya lentement le visage

- Pas très « amour universel » comme réponse chérie..

- Tue moi. Je ne parlerais pas.

- Quel sens du drame vraiment… Contrairement à toi, je ne compte pas te tuer… Ça serait vraiment du gâchis et il me reste encore quatorze jours…

Zia frémit à cette idée

- Je croyais que tu n'abusais jamais une femme … Mais bien entendu c'était un mensonge comme le reste

- N'inverse pas les rôles tu veux… La menteuse c'est toi… Quand à mes principes, il y a un début à tout… Allons Zia, facilite nous les choses et rend les armes. Tu as perdu.

Zia détourna le visage et cette fois des larmes sincères inondèrent ses joues. Il avait raison, elle avait perdu. A cause de sa stupidité, Tezcatlipoca allait gagner… Tout les sacrifices faits par sa famille étaient vains.

Un soupir répondit à ses sanglots et elle sentit la main de Thomas lui essuyer doucement les yeux.

- Ne pleure pas…. Tu ne vois donc pas que nous avons tout à gagner à agir ensemble plutôt que de se faire la guerre ?

Zia le regarda avec surprise. Soit c'était le meilleur menteur qu'elle ait jamais connu, soit il le pensait réellement

- Comment veux tu que nous agissions ensemble alors que toi … tu es là pour détruire le monde que nous connaissons…

Thomas se crispa… Apparemment il n'était définitivement pas du « bon » côté.

- Tu te trompes… Je ne veux rien détruire du tout…

- Tu ne servirais pas Tezcatlipoca si ce que tu disais était vrai.

Les yeux de Thomas se réduisirent à de simples fentes qui firent penser Zia à un de ces affreux jaguars et il se pencha vers elle

- Question… Est-ce que te présence a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Tezcatlipoca me fiche une paix royale ? Et s'il te plait ne mens pas cette fois.

Zia hésita…

- Oui… Lâcha-t-elle à regrets

- Explique. Ordonna Thomas

- Lorsque nous sommes ensemble.. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ni communiquer avec nous…

A sa grande surprise, Thomas sourit gaiement

- Tu veux dire que Tezcatlipoca ignore tout ce que je fais en ce moment ?

- Il sait vers quoi tu te diriges mais il ne peut pas te voir…

- Et entendre nos conversations ?

- Non….

- Ce qui explique pourquoi le jaguar était si insistant quand nous avons fait escale…. Réfléchit Thomas à voix haute. Oui ça colle… Il ne te lâchait pas des yeux… C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a mis sur la piste… En plus du fait (et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre) que tu ne sois pas très douée pour le mensonge

Cette fois Zia était complètement désorientée… Elle avait cru… voir même vaguement espéré que lorsque Thomas saurait que c'était elle qui l'empêchait de communiquer avec son maître il la tuerait. Mais au contraire la nouvelle semblait lui faire plaisir …

- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? Lui demanda Thomas

- Non. Rétorqua Zia

- C'est-ce que je pensais… Ma question était rhétorique… Mais ce n'est pas grave…

Toujours attachée et les poignets douloureux, Zia le suivit du regard tandis qu'il se levait et s'habillait à la hâte

- Bouge pas je reviens. Lui glissa Thomas.

Puis…. La solitude… Complètement perdue, Zia laissa les minutes s'égrener…

Au bout d'un moment, Thomas revint, le médaillon autour du cou.

- Je t'avais dit que mes hommes étaient efficaces…

- Que vas-tu me faire… Soupira la jeune femme

- T'expliquer deux trois petites choses…. Si j'ai bien compris… Celui dont tu es l'esclave cherche à empêcher celui dont je suis l'esclave de parvenir à son but. Exact ?

- Je ne suis pas son esclave ! S'insurgea Zia. Je le sers parce que c'est mon destin et celui de ma famille.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu es son esclave. A partir du moment où on est plus libre de ses choix ou de son destin… On devient esclave. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais pour ma part je n'ai pas envie de le rester !

Zia le regarda sans comprendre. Où voulait il donc en venir ….

- Pour ma part je me moque éperdument de toutes ces petites luttes perverses ou de ce que cette amulette permet ou ne permet pas . La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir comment je peux utiliser cette chose pour récupérer ma liberté.

Cette fois Zia hoqueta de surprise

- Tu veux … tu veux trahir Tezcatlipoca… Mais je ne comprends pas… Je suis bien placée pour savoir que ce qu'il offre à ses damnés est … enfin tu ne peux pas avoir envie d'y renoncer…

Thomas éclata d'un rire froid à ses paroles

- Ce qu'il offre ? Je crois qu'il y a deux trois petites choses que ton maître ne t'a pas dit Zia. Premièrement, quelque soit ce que Tezcatlipoca peut proposer ça aura toujours moins de valeur que la liberté…

- Mais… le navire… C'est bien lui qui t'a permis de l'obtenir ?

- Non. C'est Jack qui l'a laissé à ma garde.

- Mais…

- Laisse moi continuer. Tu parleras quand je t'y autoriserais Zia. Je n'ai pas envie de subir tes stupidités. Deuxièmement, même si j'étais capable de faire abstraction du fait d'être l'esclave de quelqu'un , ce maudit dieu a fait trop de mal autour de moi pour que je serve.

- Mais tu le sers !!!

Thomas la regarda d'un œil noir et poursuivit

- Pour finir, si je cherche cette foutue amulette pour son compte c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Il m'a piégé et forcé à me soumettre mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

Zia hésita. Une fois encore il avait l'air sincère…

- Je ne suis pas contre toi Zia. J'ai fait un marché avec Tezcatlipoca, c'est vrai… Mais mon choix se résumait à être prisonnier pour l'éternité ou devenir son esclave. Des deux maux j'ai choisi celui qui me laissait le plus d'espoir d'être libre à nouveau

- Mais tu as passé un marché… Tu.. Agis pour lui… Tu ne peux pas…

- Je suis un pirate Zia… Trahir les marchés c'est ma spécialité.

Cette fois Zia ne put retenir un sourire amer.

- Et tu espères me convaincre de m'allier avec toi avec cet argument ?

- Est-ce que tu as le choix ? Rétorqua Thomas avec hauteur. Si ça peut te rassurer… Nous avons tout les deux le même objectif : empêcher Tezcatlipoca de nuire. Peu importe nos raisons, les tiennes sont apparemment plus altruistes que les miennes et je te laisse volontiers cette partie. Pour ma part, je veux juste qu'il sorte de ma vie. Et sans vouloir me vanter.. Je crois que je suis ta meilleure chance de réussir ta « mission »

Bouche ouverte, Zia le fixa. Le discours improvisé de Thomas l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle en avait oublié jusqu'au fait qu'elle se trouvait toujours attachée.

- Zia ? Ironisa Thomas. Ferme la bouche sinon je vais t'apprendre autre chose…

- C'est juste … inattendu…

- Je suis un homme rempli de surprises Zia. Tu es loin d'avoir tout vu…

- Non merci. Rétorqua la jeune femme avec une grimace. Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu proposes que nous fassions une alliance… Sans m'offrir la moindre garantie….

- C'est tout à fait ça ! S'exclama Thomas d'un ton joyeux. Allons Zia… Il faut vivre dangereusement…

Zia réfléchit intensément. L'offre était tentante… Trop. Peut être était ce un piège de Tezcatlipoca… La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. En cet instant elle regrettait amèrement de n'avoir personne pour la guider. Si Thomas était sincère, ses informations pourraient s'avérer très précieuses… En revanche, si il ne l'était pas… Elle serait responsable de la victoire de Tezcatlipoca…

A quelques pas d'elle, Thomas se servit un verre et se retourna pour l'observer tout en buvant lentement. Zia le fixa un moment, nouant son regard au sien avant de se décider.

- Admettons que je te crois… Répondras-tu à mes questions ?

- Ça dépend quoi.

- Étais tu sincère lorsque nous méditions ou jouais tu un rôle ?

- Oh… ça. J'ai joué le jeu Zia. J'avais trop envie de te faire l'amour pour risquer de te voir me filer entre les doigts. Répondit Thomas avec une franchise désarmante.

- Et tes visions ? Tu les as inventées ?

- Non ! Je voyais vraiment ça et sans vouloir te vexer… Tu devrais arrêter de respirer ton encens… parce que un vol à dos de condor doré… Ricana Thomas.

Le condor…. Si Thomas disait vrai, sa présence était le signe que malgré les apparences il pouvait… peut être… dans certaines circonstances… être un allié. Si il disait vrai… Priant avec ferveur pour avoir pris la bonne décision, Zia murmura

- Quetzalcoalt…

- Quet quoi ?

- Quetzalcoalt. Celui que je sers c'est lui.

- Ah… et dis moi y'en a encore beaucoup comme ça de dieux au nom imprononçables ?

- Oui. Mais ce sont les deux principaux.

- Magnifique… Soupira Thomas.

Zia tenta de prendre une position confortable et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel. Reposant son verre, il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche assurée et la libéra.

- Habille toi ou je ne réponds de rien. Lui ordonna-t-il

- Tu … me libères… Constata Zia, incrédule.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Et si je décidais de te tuer ?

- Je te tuerais avant. Répondit Thomas en haussant les épaules. Maintenant si tu préfères être attachée … ça me va.

Zia s'empressa de bondir sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne change d'avis et remis son sari à la hâte.

- Tu veux un verre ? Lui demanda Thomas.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser son impression d'irréalité. Elle avait imaginé un tas de choses pour sa confrontation avec l'autre envoyé… Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela ce passerait ainsi…

- Au point où j'en suis…

Thomas la servit et Zia but nerveusement une gorgée. Un instant elle songea à casser le verre puis à lui trancher la gorge avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir mais la voix de Thomas la stoppa net

- Pas assez coupant. J'aurais largement le temps de te briser le poignet..

- Parce que tu lis dans les pensées en plus ! Rétorqua Zia avec acidité

- Quand tu fais ces yeux là trésor, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner ce que tu penses. Se moqua Thomas.

Zia ne releva pas et s'assit.

- Commence. Qu'est-ce que Tezcatlipoca t'a ordonné de faire ?

- Et pourquoi pas toi Zia ? Après tout rien ne me prouve que tu me diras la vérité une fois que je t'aurais parlé… Tu as fait tes preuves en matière de mensonge.

- Je croyais que tu voulais vivre dangereusement…Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant puis Thomas sourit.

- Il m'a ordonné de trouver l'amulette… C'est tout. Mais … je pense qu'il attend autre chose de moi… Je suis allée voir une amie, une de ses servantes… Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de la lune , du soleil tout ça… Puis elle a dit que l'amulette ouvrait la porte d'un temple… Elle a prétendu que Tezcatlipoca voulait l'amulette pour la détruire car celui qui rentrerait dans le temple avec la pierre de lune pourrait.. Le tuer lui.

Zia hoqueta.

- Oui moi non plus je ne l'ai pas cru une seule seconde… Mon amie est manipulée par Tezcatlipoca… Je pense qu'il lui a ordonné de me raconter cette belle histoire pour endormir ma méfiance et me pousser à faire ce qu'il veut que je fasse : entrer dans le temple. Sauf que je ne sais pas ce qui est sensé se passer après…

A cet instant, Zia fut convaincue d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Même si elle avait pu mesurer au cours des dernières heures à quel point Thomas excellait dans la manipulation elle en avait vu assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il aimait la vie et que les informations qu'il lui donnait étaient exactes.

- Après…

- Je t'ai dit ce que je savais Zia !

- D'accord. Voilà ce que je sais moi. Tezcatlipoca a toujours été jaloux de l'éclat du soleil de Nanautzin qui l'a empêché de déverser à nouveau ses jaguars et ses ténèbres… Des siècles durant il a cherché un moyen de le détrôner pour imposer son monde. Il y a de ça quelques années, l'un de ces envoyés lui a permis de créer une nouvelle lune. Une lune sombre…. Qui grossit peu à peu et qui grignote l'actuelle. Seulement la seconde lune n'est qu'un leurre… Ce qu'il vise c'est un sixième soleil.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de pouffer nerveusement

- Excuse moi mais ces histoires de lunes et de soleils sont d'un ridicule…

Furieuse, Zia le toisa

- Ça n'a rien d'amusant Thomas. C'est on ne peut plus sérieux. Ce que veut Tezcatlipoca c'est la domination ultime !!

- Et bien il faut au moins reconnaître qu'il a de l'ambition. Plaisanta Thomas.

Zia lui lança un nouveau regard noir et Thomas soupira

- Oui… je sais, je la ferme… Continue

- Seulement pour créer le sixième soleil… Tezcatlipoca a besoin de deux choses : l'amulette de pierre de lune complète et …

- Et ?

Cette fois Zia le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Sais tu comment Nanautzin s'y est pris pour créer le soleil ?

- Oui, il s'est jeté dans le feu mais je vois mal Tezcatlipoca faire une chose pareille….

- Oui parce que c'est toi qu'il a choisi pour le faire. Lui asséna calmement Zia.

Thomas s'étrangla à demi avec la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre et secoua la tête

- Quoi ?? Mais sûrement pas !! Je sais que je suis exceptionnel mais je n'ai aucunement envie de devenir un soleil …

Zia grinça des dents devant sa « modestie »

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est toi qu'il a prévu de sacrifier.

- Sauf que je tiens à la vie.

Zia le fixa intensément.

- Dans ce cas… Il a sûrement en réserve un moyen de pression … une menace… Il y a bien quelque chose… une chose pour laquelle tu ferais n'importe quoi non ?

Thomas cilla et baissa rapidement les yeux avant de la regarder à nouveau

- Non. Répondit il d'une voix ferme.

Zia lui rendit son regard. Cette fois il mentait. Elle le savait.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Évidemment que j'en suis sûr !

- Pas même ton « refuge » ? Lui souffla Zia

Si elle ne l'avait pas autant détesté elle aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui tant son regard fut éloquent…

- Admettons… Qu'une… telle chose soit possible. Répondit Thomas d'une voix blanche. Comment est sensé se dérouler le sacrifice ?

- Comme le premier… Un grand feu dans lequel tu te consumeras avec l'amulette. Vos cendres mêlées formeront le nouveau soleil.

- Pas du tout douloureux en plus… Ironisa Thomas. Et y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que ce soit à moi qu'un tel honneur échoie ou c'est juste le hasard ?

- C'est ton destin… Répondit Zia.

Thomas se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de se resservir à boire

- Voilà pourquoi je préfère être le maître du mien… Bon maintenant que nous savons ce que je suis sensé faire à toi… Tu dois brûler vive aussi ou alors je suis le seul à avoir ce privilège ?

- Oh non… Quetzalcoalt n'exigerait jamais une telle chose… Répondit doucement Zia. Il ne veut pas s'imposer… Ma tâche était de trouver l'amulette avant l'envoyé. Enfin avant toi. Comme j'ai échoué… Je dois à présent m'assurer de leur destruction …

- En clair tu dois me tuer… Ironisa Thomas. Y'a-t-il une option où je ne meurs pas ou bien est-ce trop demander ?

Zia le fixa sans se donner la peine de répondre.

- D'accord… L'amulette comment es tu sensée la détruire ?

- En l'emmenant au temple. Une fois sur place je dois la remettre au grand condor… Il se chargera de la détruire…

- Un condor… Ricana Thomas. Je croyais que ça ne voulait rien dire… Enfin passons. Qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'une fois sur place Tezcatlipoca ne t'obligera pas à te jeter dans les flammes ? Enfin à part le fait que je sois apparemment le seul d'entre nous qui soit digne de brûler vif ..

- Je suis une dédiée de Quetzalcoalt. Tezcatlipoca ne peut pas me toucher. Ni moi… ni les choses qui me sont chères…

Thomas soupira

- Il va falloir la jouer serrée… Marmonna-t-il. Et … ton Quetzalcoalt … serait il capable de protéger ce … ce qui m'est cher et de m'assurer d'être débarrassé des ordres de Tezcatlipoca ?

- Si tu l'aides. Il aura une dette envers toi. Immense. Si tu détruis l'amulette il protégera les tiens. Quand à Tezcatlipoca une fois ses desseins dévoilés il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de te laisser… Mais … les fils du destins sont .. Ils changent rapidement Thomas. Rien ne dit que Tezcatlipoca n'aura pas le temps de se venger.

- Sauf s'il croit jusqu'au bout que je lui obéis… Tant que nous sommes ensembles il ne nous voit pas n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ça…

- Dans ce cas ma chère Zia… je crois que nous allons devoir nous supporter un long moment… Sourit Thomas. Avons-nous un accord ?

Zia le jaugea quelques instants puis hocha lentement la tête

- Nous en avons un…

- Dans ce cas… je propose que nous retournions au lit pour le sceller. Se dérida Thomas en l'attirant brusquement contre lui.

- Quoi ! S'insurgea Zia

- Ce nouvel accord n'annule pas l'ancien que je sache. Répondit Thomas avec aplomb. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas manquer à ta parole Zia n'est-ce pas ? Sinon qu'est-ce qui me forcera à respecter notre nouveau marché ?

- Non. Je tiendrais ma promesse. Répondit Zia avec résignation.

Tandis que Thomas l'embrassait fougueusement, Zia fortifia sa décision. Qu'il soit loup ou agneau… Thomas Norrington était trop dangereux pour survivre à la réunion des deux parts de l'amulette. Dès qu'ils auraient fini sur Mu. Elle le tuerait. Et elle tiendrait si bien sa première promesse jusqu'à ce moment que cette fois, il ne soupçonnerait pas une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait lui mentir. Elle avait déjà échoué une fois et elle était bien décidée à ne pas commettre une seconde fois la même erreur.


	40. Une alliance surprenante

_**Bonjour ! Voici la suite où nous retrouvons Kiara et Charity ( oui navrée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Charity mais elle reste … pour l'instant ). Comme vous allez le voir, à Singapour les choses prennent un tour inattendu …. Bonne lecture et … review ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger, déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 38**

Tandis que Thomas était aux prises avec Zia et faisait route vers le continent légendaire de Mu, à Singapour Kiara, elle, cherchait activement une solution pour infiltrer les rangs de ses ennemis. En effet, malgré sa vantardise elle était consciente des points faibles de son organisation (enfin celle de Sao) et de son navire même si elle aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que de l'admettre devant qui que ce soit, y compris et surtout son beau père. La seule question qu'elle se posait était de savoir jusqu'à quel point les hommes de la Navy connaissaient ses faiblesses. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser que tout les hommes qui avaient été pris par les soldats au fil des ans avaient gardé le silence sur l'organisation de son "empire".

Plongée dans ses plans, la jeune femme n'entendit pas Charity, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce centrale où elle se tenait la plupart du temps, imitant en cela comme en beaucoup de points les habitudes de Sao Feng. Vêtue à la mode asiatique d'un kimono d'un vert profond, Charity laissa son regard sombre détailler largement Kiara. Sa rivale. Même si elle ne la considérait plus tout à fait ainsi. En effet, les semaines passant et Charity se soumettant de bonne grâce aux ordres de Kiara, elle en était arrivée à plusieurs conclusions : d'une part Kiara Norrington se moquait bel et bien de Thomas et d'autre part le jeune homme n'était pas le seul à savoir assouvir le désir qui couvait dans ses reins. Elle avait servi de "récompense" à de nombreux soldats ou alliés de Kiara et avait découvert avec surprise que loin de la dégoûter comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé le fait de partager le lit d'hommes différents était plutôt plaisant. Peut être son père n'avait il pas eu tort en la qualifiant de putain... mais après tout entre être en Angleterre et assouvir les désirs d'un homme auquel elle aurait été liée et être ici ... Il n'y avait pas grande différence.. Sauf qu'ici il y avait Kiara.

Plus Charity côtoyait la jeune femme, plus elle l'appréciait et elle se sentait à présent ridicule d'avoir caressé l'idée de la tuer pour avoir Thomas. Après tout pourquoi se contenter de Thomas quand tellement d'autres étaient à sa portée... Charity était belle et à force de voir le regard que les hommes posaient sur elle, elle commençait à en prendre conscience. Sans faire de bruit elle s'approcha de Kiara. Elle aussi était belle en fait c'était la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Et elle comprenait à présent l'admiration que Thomas avait pour elle, il suffisait d'observer la manière dont elle menait ses hommes pour s'en convaincre.

Kiara l'entendit finalement et sursauta brutalement en la voyant

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là Charity ? Lui demanda t'elle d'un ton légèrement railleur

- Assez oui. Répondit la jeune femme

- Et que veux tu ? Tu n'en as pas encore eu assez ? Grinça Kiara que l'ardeur que mettait Charity à remplir les "missions" qu'elle lui confiait surprenait et amusait tout à la fois

- J'aimerais bien apprendre à manier l'épée. Répondit impulsivement Charity.

Un léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres, Kiara la détailla

- Voyez vous ça ... Et pourquoi cette demande ?

Charity lui rendit son regard le coeur battant

- Parce qu'ici tout le monde sait manier un sabre, y compris vos servantes et vos enfants

Kiara la toisa avec hauteur, dissimulant son amusement

- Mais tu n'es pas tout le monde Charity. Tu es une des maîtresses de mon mari,celle qui est venue ici pour me tuer... T'apprendre comment le faire serait particulièrement stupide tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si j'en avais encore l'intention ça le serait oui mais ça n'est plus le cas. Répondit calmement Charity

- Oh ... Et à quoi dois je ce brusque revirement ? Je croyais que tu comptais bien devenir la future Madame Norrington...

- Pourquoi épouser un homme dont les appétits sont les mêmes que les miens et qui finira de toute manière par venir dans mon lit ? Pourquoi me lier à un seul lorsque je peux être libre de m'offrir à tout ceux qui me plaisent ? Rétorqua Charity

Kiara dissimula mal son étonnement et la dévisagea de plus belle

- Mais tu n'es pas libre de le faire Charity tu couches avec ceux que je t'ordonne de satisfaire

Charity haussa les épaules avec désinvolture

- Peu importe...

Kiara insista

- Je croyais que tu ..aimais Thomas

- Oui moi aussi je le croyais, mais grâce à vous je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'aimais c'était plutôt ce qu'il me faisait, le plaisir... Soupira Charity avec une pointe de lascivité

Cette fois Kiara ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

- Je crois que tu es pire que lui finalement et pourtant ce pourri est déjà bien avancé dans la perversion

- Il recherche le plaisir ... Et je lui suis reconnaissante de son enseignement , sans lui je serais sans doute passée à coté ma vie . Rétorqua Charity. J'aurais passé mon existence à me contenter des étreintes tièdes d'un époux vieillissant et de la vie insipide des salons dans lesquels j'ai grandi

Kiara la contempla avec sérieux, songeant avec émotion que d'un certain côté leurs histoires se ressemblaient ... Même si pour sa part elle n'avait pas été élevée dans un salon , son existence sur le Pearl l'avait préparée ( de l'aveu même de ses parents ) à mener l'existence que sa mère avait elle même rejetée. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Sao, sans doute ne serait elle pas devenue le Capitaine qu'elle était désormais. Un capitaine qui faisait même trembler la Royal Navy

- Alors ? Lui demanda Charity. Etes vous d'accord pour m'apprendre ?

Kiara prit son temps pour peser le pour et le contre puis se tourna vers elle

- J'aimerais savoir Charity... que veux tu faire de ta vie au juste ? Apparemment tu te complais dans ton état de catin alors pourquoi apprendre à te battre ? Tu veux devenir pirate ?

Charity baissa le regard et le rouge lui monta brutalement aux joues à la grande surprise de Kiara

- Parce que j'aimerais vous ressembler

- Je ne suis pas une putain contrairement à toi. Rétorqua sèchement Kiara

- Mais une catin pourrait vous être utile .. surtout si elle sait se battre

Cette fois Kiara se pencha vers elle, intéressée alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit

- C'est à dire ?

- Que personne ne se méfie d'elles...

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Kiara. Charity avait raison, personne ne se méfiait d'une femme comme elle. Elle était assez belle pour endormir la méfiance des hommes les plus incorruptibles ( elle avait même charmé James Norrington !) et elle avait appris à ne pas négliger la valeur des informations que l'on pouvait recueillir sur l'oreiller ( Feng lui en avait fait la démonstration en son temps, utilisant ses catins pour charmer ses ennemis et endormir leur méfiance ) Infiltrer Charity parmi les soldats venus la vaincre serait facile et les informations que la jeune femme lui apporterait lui permettrait d'avoir un coup d'avance sur eux.... Et comme le disait son père il fallait toujours avoir un coup d'avance... Restait une incertitude....

-Pourquoi m'aiderais tu Charity ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve que si je t'utilise ainsi tu n'iras pas au contraire me trahir pour les beaux yeux du premier homme qui réussira à te faire jouir ?

- Je ne vous trahirais pas. Jamais. Assura Charity avec une fougue qui surpris encore plus Kiara

- Pourquoi cela ? Tu as toutes les raisons de me détester pourtant.. Je suis mariée avec un homme que tu désires et tu n'es qu'une servante ici alors que tu aurais pu être Duchesse ailleurs

Charity sourit lentement et se pencha vers Kiara

- Vous aussi vous aviez toutes les raisons de haïr Feng , pourtant ça n'était pas le cas si j'en crois ce qu'on raconte...

- Je n'aime pas que mes servantes se mêlent de ma vie . Rétorqua Kiara. De plus mes relations avec Feng n'avaient rien de commun avec la notre

Charity la fixa sans ciller

- Toute relation peut changer....

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Kiara ressentit une authentique gêne aux paroles de sa jeune victime qui voyant sa rougeur se pencha brusquement vers elle

- Il n'y a pas qu'avec un homme qu'une femme peut donner et recevoir du plaisir. Souffla t'elle

La rougeur de Kiara s'accentua en comprenant ce que l'autre sous entendait

- Je .... Bredouilla t'elle

Charity vu son trouble et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle avait enfin réussi à déstabiliser Kiara.

- Lorsque j'étais sur le navire de Thomas, il m'a fait lire un livre où ces ...pratiques sont précisément décrites. Souffla t'elle

Kiara se reprit et la considéra avec froideur

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une telle chose est écrite qu'elle est correcte ou qu'il faut la faire

- Comment le savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé ? Lui rétorqua Charity

- Pourquoi essayer si on en a pas envie. Répondit Kiara d'un ton ferme. Mais enfin si la chose t'intéresse je suis certaine que tu as assez d'argent pour t'offrir une catin qui partage ta perversion

- Je n'ai pas envie d'une catin.. Susurra Charity en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Kiara resta un instant sans voix devant son audace puis baissa les yeux rapidement

- Retourne dans tes quartiers Charity

- Vous en êtes certaine ? J'ai entendu dire que le matelotage féminin était aussi prisé que le masculin dans certains équipages...

- Pas dans le mien. Trancha Kiara

Charity soupira avec une exagération qui rappela désagréablement Thomas à Kiara puis poussa un ouvrage à la couverture épaisse vers elle

- Au cas où vous voudriez lire ....

Kiara ne bougea pas et la regarda avec froideur.

- Tu as assez abusé de ma patience Charity, sors

- Et pour mes leçons d'escrime ?

- Nous verrons. Comme je te le disais je n'ai pas confiance en toi .Répondit Kiara

A son grand soulagement, Charity n'insista pas et s'inclina légèrement

- Si vous avez envie ... de quoi que ce soit je serais heureuse de vous montrer à quel point je désire vous être utile. Glissa t'elle avant de sortir

*

Une fois seule, Kiara hésita entre la gêne et l'amusement. Il fallait reconnaître une chose à Charity, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Dommage que la jeune femme dépense autant d'énergie dans ses ...perversions. Cependant, sa proposition était intéressante à plus d'un titre, Charity serait parfaite dans les rangs de la Navy et serait l'espionne idéale... Encore fallait il qu'elle soit certaine de sa loyauté... La jeune femme avait prétendu ne plus s'intéresser à Norrington mais rien ne venait le confirmer.. quand à ses avances grossières et bien ... et bien elle ne voulait même pas y penser

Songeuse, Kiara se leva souplement et jeta un regard attendri à James qui, non loin d'elle babillait joyeusement

- Li Phan. Appela t'elle

L'instant d'après l'homme faisait son apparition

- J'ai besoin de toi... Commença la jeune femme

- Oui. S'inclina l'homme, attendant les ordres

- Je veux que tu séduises Charity. Couche avec elle aussi souvent que tu le peux. Arrange toi pour nouer une "relation" avec elle

Le visage de Li s'éclaira tellement que Kiara ne put retenir un rire léger

- Au bout d'un moment, laisse entendre que tu pourrais trouver des hommes disposés à te suivre pour prendre la forteresse

Les mains tremblantes Li la fixa, il était bien placé pour savoir que le sort que Kiara réservait aux traîtres n'avait rien d'enviable.

- Est ce clair ? Demanda brutalement Kiara.

- Oui Capitaine. S'inclina Li.

Kiara se détendit légèrement et le congédia d'un geste avant de le rappeler

- Oh Li... Amuse toi avec elle.. Susurra t'elle. Prend juste garde à ne pas lui laisser de marques définitives...

Le sourire de son second s'élargit et Kiara ne put retenir un petit sourire cruel à la pensée de ce qui attendait Charity ... Elle voulait de nouvelles expériences ? Et bien elle allait être comblée... Les partenaires d'une nuit de Li ressortaient rarement indemnes de ses étreintes.

*

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Kiara face à Charity, sourit en voyant la maladresse avec laquelle la jeune femme tenait le lourd sabre qu'elle lui avait fait apporter.

- Tiens toi droite. Lui ordonna t'elle. Et porte ton arme mieux que ça. Mes enfants le portent sans effort

Charity posa son regard sombre sur elle et se redressa légèrement, la main crispée sur le pommeau. Avec un soupir agacé, Kiara reposa son propre sabre et passa derrière Charity.

- Comme ça. Lui ordonna t'elle en posant sa main sur la sienne pour rectifier sa prise

Charity sourit légèrement en sentant la main de Kiara sur la sienne et se retourna vers elle

- Comme ça ? Lui demanda t'elle d'un air faussement ingénu

Kiara se recula instinctivement et rougit

- Oui allons y.... Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre

Charity sourit et se mit en position d'attaque ( enfin ce qu'elle imaginait être une position d'attaque )

- Avez vous lu le livre que je vous ai laissé ?

Kiara la fixa

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mentit elle. Et toi ton nouveau maître te convient il ? Ironisa t'elle

- Parfaitement. Répondit Charity. Même si je préférerais sentir d'autres caresses

Déstabilisée, Kiara manqua la passe suivante et Charity poussa un petit cri de victoire en posant sa lame sur sa gorge

Derrière Kiara, les gardes portèrent la main à leurs armes et la jeune capitaine fixa Charity

- On dirait que vous avez perdu. Triompha cette dernière

Kiara garda son regard plongé dans le sien et se baissa brusquement. L'instant d'après et sans qu'elle ait compris comment cela était arrivé, Charity se retrouva face au mur, un poignard affûté sous la gorge

- Ne sous estime jamais ton adversaire Charity ou tu ne resteras pas en vie assez longtemps pour réaliser ton erreur. Lui déclara durement Kiara en lui tordant le poignet sans douceur

La respiration hachée, Charity retint un gémissement tandis que le poids du corps de Kiara s'accentuait sur elle

- Pourquoi n'en profitez vous pas ? Souffla t'elle

- Ne me tente pas Charity. Glissa Kiara en appuyant un peu plus sa lame sur sa gorge

Charity déglutit et se tassa contre le mur

- Je suis entièrement à votre merci... Glissa t'elle toutefois.

A ces mots, Kiara la relâcha sans douceur et recula fermement

- Tu as vraiment un problème tu sais ... Grinça t'elle

- Et vous seule pouvez le résoudre. Répondit Charity avec un grand sourire.

Kiara grinça des dents à nouveau et recula, laissant Charity reprendre son souffle

- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es mis cette idée en tête, ou plutôt j'en ai une vague idée... connaissant Norrington il a du t'initier à ses perversions. Cependant Charity je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Une nuit avec toi ou quelque soit le cours que tu aimerais donner à notre relation ne m'intéresse pas. Contrairement à toi ou à ce bâtard de Norrington j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de me vautrer dans ce ...cette chose. Grimaça Kiara

Charity se retourna et la fixa d'un air languide

- Ce n'est pas Thomas qui m'a mis cette idée en tête. C'est vous...Je vois bien la manière dont vous me regardez quand vous pensez que personne ne vous voit. Vous en mourrez d'envie

Kiara rougit brutalement et s'efforça de reprendre une contenance

- Tu es complètement folle... en plus d'être ridicule

Charity reprit son sabre et sourit

- Je ne crois pas.... Et il est visible que les étreintes de Soan ne vous satisfont pas.. Si c'était le cas vous seriez plus... détendue

Kiara rougit sous l'effet de la colère cette fois

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te...

Le coeur de Charity rata un battement tandis que la jeune femme comprenait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle qui désirait tellement se rapprocher de Kiara risquait bien d'y perdre plus que ses illusions cette fois. Elle ferma les yeux tremblante à l'idée du coup que l'autre s'apprêtait à lui donner

Kiara serra son sabre avec force. Cette fille était pire que Norrington , pire que tout les hommes qui avaient eu l'audace de l'approcher durant les années écoulées et qui l'avaient tous payé de leur vie ( de la main de Feng ou de la sienne). Pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à frapper... Parce qu'après tout la partie sur Soan n'était pas totalement fausse et qu'il fallait bien l'admettre, Charity était la seule personne de son entourage à oser la défier, ce qui elle devait bien l'avouer, lui plaisait...

- Reprend ton sabre Charity. Lâcha t'elle du bout des lèvres.

Surprise la jeune femme ouvrit un oeil et croisa le regard de Kiara

- Ne te fais pas d'idées. Ma clémence n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque désir .

- Pourquoi dans ce cas ? Demanda Charity

Cette fois Kiara sourit légèrement

- Parce que tu m'amuses. Toutefois je te conseille de t'ôter tes idées perverses de la tête... Ajouta t'elle avec sérieux

Charity ne répondit pas et para avec maladresse, finalement ça n'était pas si mal... Kiara avait accepté de lui apprendre et il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elles seraient bientôt aussi proches qu'elle le désirait... quoiqu'en dise Kiara

*

Kiara poussa un long soupir de bien être tandis qu'entre ses cuisses la bouche de Soan s'activait, dispensant le plaisir dont elle avait soif. Au bout d'un moment, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son jeune amant et l'encouragea à remonter. Contrairement à son père, Soan était doux, presque tendre dans leurs jeux et elle avait beau faire, elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à retrouver Feng dans leurs étreintes. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard rempli de dévotion et Kiara ne put retenir un soupir agacé tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec tendresse, son corps jeune épousant le sien dans une étreinte lente qui n'avait rien de commun avec la puissance de celles de son père supposé.

Le corps de Kiara se cambra tandis que Soan s'enfonçait un peu plus en elle, refermant ses mains sur sa poitrine offerte.

- Kiara… Soupira-t-il.

Son murmure fit battre le cœur de Kiara plus fort tant sa voix lui rappelait celle de son père. Les yeux clos, la jeune femme poussa un grognement de plaisir tandis que son jeune amant s'enflammait, faisant résonner ses râles de plaisir dans la pièce. De loin, Kiara entendit James pleurer; le cri de l'enfant la ramenant au présent et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle observa alors avec détachement les traits de Soan. Il ressemblait tellement à Sao… Pourquoi cette tiédeur dans ce cas … Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa profondément tandis qu'il se lâchait dans un profond coup de reins.

- Kiara… Soupira-t-il à nouveau.

Kiara se détendit en entendant le pas léger d'une servante dans la pièce adjacente puis les pleurs de James cesser. Le regard un peu perdu elle se retourna vers Soan.

- Tu es parfait. Mentit elle en l'embrassant légèrement

- Kiara je t'aime. Murmura le jeune homme en chinois

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Kiara se recula à la hâte et lui lança un regard vaguement déçu même s'il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Généralement les femmes aimaient entendre ces mots.

- Ne redis jamais ça. Grinça Kiara en se levant d'un bond.

- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai-je te jure…

- Parce que… Commença Kiara avant de s'interrompre, complétant mentalement sa phrase : Feng n'aurait jamais dit une chose aussi ridicule

- Parce que ?

- Ne le dis plus c'est tout. Répondit Kiara d'un ton cassant. Maintenant file dans tes quartiers.

Déçu, Soan baissa servilement la tête et se rhabilla sans un mot, conscient du regard froid que Kiara posait sur lui. A la fois déçu et blessé par l'accueil qu'avait reçu sa déclaration, d'autant plus qu'elle était sincère, Soan sorti sans un mot, laissant Kiara seule dans sa chambre.

Une fois certaine du départ de son jeune amant, Kiara se glissa à nouveau dans ses draps, le cœur lourd. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il dise une bêtise pareille ? Triste, Kiara laissa ses pensées dériver jusqu'à Sao, regrettant amèrement leurs petites joutes et leurs combats qu'ils soient amoureux ou non. Certaines nuits comme celle-ci, le pirate lui manquait tellement qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le rejoindre.. Pour le voir à nouveau. Continuer sans lui était pire que de vivre avec lui. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter Feng après s'être comportée comme une lâche, après avoir abandonné ses enfants dont elle était la seule protection face aux ambitions des seigneurs. Elle devait continuer.

Un coup léger ébranla la porte et Kiara grinça des dents à l'idée que cela pouvait être Soan. Elle ne voulait pas le voir en ce moment. La jeune femme se retourna dans son lit, ne répondant pas et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant le passage libre à Charity

- Manquait plus qu'elle. Murmura Kiara d'un ton dégoûté avant de la toiser. Qui t'a permis d'entrer !

- C'était ouvert. Répondit Charity en pénétrant dans la pièce qu'elle referma soigneusement derrière elle.

Agacée, Kiara la suivit du regard tandis qu'uniquement vêtue d'une longue chemise qui laissait entrevoir ses formes, Charity venait s'asseoir sans façons sur son lit.

- Vous pleurez ? Lui demanda la jeune femme d'un ton surpris

Gênée, Kiara s'essuya nerveusement les yeux

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, la lumière m'éblouit c'est tout. Pourquoi es tu là ?

Charity la détailla longuement sans rien dire et Kiara réalisa brusquement qu'elle était nue. D'un geste brusque elle ramena le drap devant sa poitrine et toisa l'autre fille.

- Sors d'ici Charity. Ou je te jure que cette fois ci …

- Li Phan prépare une mutinerie. Lâcha la jeune femme.

Surprise, Kiara la dévisagea.

- Que dis tu ?

- Li Phan prépare une mutinerie, il m'a offert de partager son « trône » une fois qu'il vous aura tués vous et vos enfants. Répéta Charity

Kiara se força à paraître indignée, surprise que son plan ait si bien fonctionné. Elle qui voulait éprouver les paroles de Charity…

- Pourquoi viens tu me le dire ? Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que je possède…

- Parce que je vous l'ai dit. Je ne vous trahirais jamais.

- Ou alors.. Tu veux te débarrasser des caresses d'un homme qui ne te satisfait pas. Rétorqua Kiara

Indignée, Charity la toisa

- C'est faux ! La seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de rester près de vous…

Kiara lui rendit son regard. Elle hésitait encore. Faire confiance lui faciliterait la tâche… Mais Charity n'était elle pas assez rusée pour avoir éventé son plan ?

- Faites moi confiance.. La supplia Charity. Lorsque je suis venue ici, c'est vrai que je voulais vous tuer… Mais, j'ai changé d'avis

- Trop aimable. Ironisa Kiara

- Je suis sincère ! Je vous admire.. Et je vous plains aussi.

Kiara se raidit à ces paroles et la regarda sans douceur

- Pourquoi me plains tu ? Je ne suis pas esclave contrairement à toi

- Parce que vous êtes seule… Vous vous méfiez de tout ceux qui vous entourent et vous passez votre temps à chercher dans les bras de Soan le souvenir de votre premier mari. Répondit Charity. Et quoique vous en disiez je sais que vous étiez en train de pleurer lorsque je suis entrée.

- Tu vas trop loin ! Ragea Kiara en se penchant sur son sabre

- Tuez moi si vous le voulez… Je ne suis pas assez douée au sabre pour vous en empêcher mais vous ne pourrez pas tuer tout ceux qui chercheront à vous atteindre.

Kiara secoua la tête et la regarda

- Bon sang Charity mais que veux tu donc !

- Vous aider.. A faire votre deuil et à vivre…Être votre amie.

- Les pirates n'ont pas d'amis Charity. Ils n'ont que de alliés ou des serviteurs. Quand au deuil, je ne le porte plus. Dois je te rappeler que je me suis remariée

- A un homme que vous méprisez… Et qui ne vous force pas à partager son lit chaque soir. Comme ça vous pouvez continuer à vous vautrer dans le souvenir de Feng.

Kiara rougit de gêne et de colère à ces mots et se crispa, admettant en son fort intérieur que Charity avait vu juste. Tant au sujet de Feng que de sa solitude.

- Qui te prouve que j'ai envie d'avoir une amie comme toi … Ou que j'en ai besoin … Et dans ce cas pourquoi toi !!!

- Parce que je suis la seule ici à ne pas vous craindre… La seule aussi à ne pas désirer votre place. La seule que vous regardez… avec envie.

- Je ne te regarde pas avec envie !! Pour qui te prends tu à la fin !!

- Si ça n'était pas le cas vous m'auriez déjà tuée. Au lieu de ça vous m'offrez à vos hommes… Et je sais qu'ils vous racontent nos nuits…

- Je m'assure juste de ton obéissance. Répondit Kiara d'une voix blanche. Et pour la dernière fois je n'aime pas les femmes.

- A cause de votre mère ?

La colère familière déferla en Kiara et elle serra les poings

- Laisse Elizabeth Sparrow en dehors de tout ça tu veux

Charity rit doucement et Kiara maîtrisa une soudaine envie de la frapper

- Mais elle a tout à voir.. Tout ce que vous faites, la manière dont vous élevez vos enfants particulièrement Mai, le fait que vous vous rengorgiez d'être mise à prix par la Compagnie. Tout cela est en lien avec votre mère.

Le cœur de Kiara manqua un battement et elle sentit des larmes inconfortables et au combien indésirables monter à ses cils. Les paroles de Charity lui rappelaient douloureusement celles de Feng , au début de leur relation.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite garce opportuniste. Siffla-t-elle à l'intention de Charity

- Vous aussi non ? Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Surprise, Kiara ne put retenir un rire. Aucune de ses servantes n'auraient jamais osé lui parler comme ça et les paroles de Charity l'énervaient et lui plaisaient à la fois. Elle aurait du la tuer pour ça ou pour le moins la torturer pour lui apprendre quelle était sa place mais en vérité, elle n'en avait pas envie… Au lieu de ça elle se pencha sur la jeune femme

- Tu veux m'aider ? Dans ce cas j'ai une mission pour toi…


	41. A l'aube nous nous battrons

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Contre toute attente voici déjà la suite qui est une fois encore centrée sur Kiara ou plutôt sur Charity, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira , bonne lecture et…reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel sous entendu déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 39**

**A l'aube nous nous battrons**

Non sans appréhensions, Kiara fixa une dernière fois Charity…La jeune femme lui rendit son regard et Kiara frissonna. Aucune femme ne devrait en regarder une autre comme Charity la regardait.

- Es tu sûre Charity ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue

La jeune femme soupira avec agacement et réajusta sa robe laissant apparente la rondeur de sa poitrine juvénile

- Je ne vous trahirais pas. Assura-t-elle tandis que Kiara détournait les yeux de sa chair ainsi exposée

- Tu as intérêt. Grinça Kiara. Sinon je te jure que tu mourras et ça ne sera pas sans douleur

Charity déglutit légèrement, ne se représentant que trop bien le sort qui attendait ceux qui déplaisaient à Kiara

- Que vas-tu leur dire ? Demanda la capitaine

- Que j'ai été enlevée par l'un de vos hommes qui m'a pris comme concubine et que vous m'avez forcée à faire la putain. Répondit Charity avec un sourire. Finalement ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

- Évite juste de sourire en le racontant. Grinça Kiara qui commençait à regretter sérieusement sa décision de reporter la majorité de ses espoirs de victoire sur la jeune femme

Charity s'humecta légèrement les lèvres et fixa Kiara, ses grands yeux sombres s'emplissant de larmes

- Ils m'ont … oh je n'ose vous dire ce qu'ils m'ont forcée à faire… Gémit elle

Kiara ne put retenir un rire en la voyant faire avant de sentir l'angoisse l'étreindre à nouveau. Cette fille était une excellente comédienne… Seulement à qui jouait elle vraiment la comédie ? A elle ou alors à la Compagnie…. Derrière Charity, Kiara croisa le regard désapprobateur de Li Phan et se força à paraître assurée. Elle ne devait pas hésiter devant ses hommes. Jamais. Son père avait hésité une fois et cela lui avait coûté son navire. Sao Feng n'hésitait jamais et même si ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître, sa mère non plus

- Un de mes hommes te suivra discrètement pour être sur que tu ne fasses pas de mauvaises rencontres. Expliqua Kiara

- Je croyais que la seule mauvaise rencontre que l'on pouvait faire à Singapour c'était vous. Rétorqua Charity avec impertinence

Kiara sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre son sérieux

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Charity

La poitrine à demi dénudée, la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle

- Moi non plus je ne joue pas. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix caressante

Agacée, Kiara recula légèrement et la fixa d'un œil noir

- Va maintenant. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit

- Dans les romans… Les dames embrassent leurs chevaliers pour leur donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Murmura Charity.

- Mais je ne suis pas une dame… Et tu es une putain. Rétorqua sèchement Kiara

- Votre putain. Souffla Charity avant de se résoudre à s'en aller.

Kiara la suivit du regard, brusquement triste de la voir s'éloigner. A ses côtés Mai lui prit la main

- Elle part Charity ?

- Oui. Il le faut Mai.

- Pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien avec elle …

Kiara sourit avec cynisme en songeant que ses hommes regretteraient sûrement plus encore de ne plus pouvoir s'amuser avec Charity

- Parce qu'il le faut Mai.

- Elle reviendra ?

- J'espère… Répondit Kiara en réalisant avec surprise qu'elle était sincère.

Charity allait lui manquer… Son impertinence aussi.

Mai fixa sa mère avec ressentiment

- Tu mens. C'est toi qui l'a fait partir ! Tu fais partir tout le monde !!

Kiara se raidit devant l'hostilité visible de la petite

- Ce n'est que de la piraterie Mai. Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire

- C'est-ce que tu as dit quand papa est mort. Rétorqua Mai en lâchant sa main.

- Ça suffit Mai !! Explosa Kiara, le souvenir de Feng la saisissant à la gorge

Un regard aussi sombre que celui de Feng lui répondit et Mai tourna les talons

- Où vas-tu !!! S'énerva Kiara

- M'entraîner. Comme ça moi aussi un jour je serais assez forte pour tuer tout le monde. Répliqua Mai en chinois, ses pas claquant sur les dalles froides du couloir

Kiara soupira et se tourna vers Li Phan.

- Assure-toi que tout se déroule comme je l'ai prévu. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans émotions

L'homme se borna à s'incliner et Kiara lui tourna le dos, s'empressant de retrouver la solitude de sa chambre…

*

Sitôt sortie de la forteresse, Charity commença à courir, retrouvant avec plaisir la sensation du vent sur sa peau qu'elle avait presque oubliée à force d'être recluse dans la « demeure » de Kiara. Ses chaussures éculées lui faisaient un mal de chien mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de décevoir Kiara en s'écartant du plan qu'elle avait élaboré.

Finalement, Charity rencontra de pleins fouets deux hommes à l'uniforme rouge de la Royal Navy anglaise et s'empressa de fondre en larmes

- Je vous en prie aidez moi, aidez moi…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard intéressé et Charity s'empressa de reprendre avant qu'ils ne la confondent avec une des catins qui hantaient les rues de Singapour

- Je devais épouser le Duc de Norfolk !!! Gémit-elle. Oh mon pauvre papa

A ces mots, les deux soldats échangèrent un regard et l'un deux s'empressa de lui couvrir les épaules de sa veste

- Venez Miss, nous allons vous conduire jusqu'à l'Amiral Willoucow

Tremblante, Charity dissimula son sourire derrière un flot de larmes et se laissa emmener, consciente du regard de l'homme de Kiara posé sur elle …

*

Charity cligna des yeux en pénétrant dans la cabine cossue dans laquelle l'Amiral avait ses quartiers, surprise d'avoir oublié si vite les décors qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance. Elle porta ensuite son regard vers l'homme à la raideur toute militaire qui s'était levé à son entrée et faillit pousser une exclamation de surprise en constatant qu'à la place du vieux barbon qu'elle s'attendait à voir, c'était un homme de trente cinq ans environ qui s'inclinait devant elle.

L'Amiral releva rapidement le visage et Charity réprima une grimace. Ses traits surmontés par des cheveux d'un blond quasi blanc évoquaient plus l'oiseau de proie que la bonhomie bienveillante qu'elle s'était attendue à trouver. Willoucow tapota de l'index un parchemin et la fixa d'un air distant.

- Mes hommes me rapportent qu'ils vous ont trouvée en train d'errer dans les rues de Singapour. Et que votre discours était plus que… surprenant.

Charity déglutit légèrement et garda la tête basse

- Je vous en prie Amiral… Croyez moi… je …

Willoucow la fixa d'un œil acéré

- Je ne demande que cela Miss… Mais mes hommes rapportent que vous avez refusé de leur dire votre nom

La tête basse, Charity se coula sans difficultés dans le seul rôle que la bonne société l'autorisait à tenir

- C'est que j'ai tellement honte Monsieur… Si mon père venait à savoir …

- Allons reprenez vous Miss. Et expliquez moi. Lui intima Willoucow, un peu plus doucement cette fois.

Pour toute réponse Charity se mordit la lèvre et commença à pleurer sans bruit

L'Amiral agrippa son bureau, se forçant à rester assis au lieu de se précipiter vers la jeune inconnue pour la consoler ainsi qu'il le désirait. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi belle que celle-ci… Malgré sa détresse, son visage fin et régulier trahissait ses origines aristocratiques et il ne pouvait penser sans émotion au corps que la veste de son soldat masquait. Avec un geste d'une lenteur mesurée, il servit un verre de sherry à la jeune femme, souhaitant presque qu'elle ne soit qu'une putain pour qu'il puisse ainsi la prendre ainsi qu'il le désirait depuis qu'elle était entrée.

- Tenez … ça vous fera du bien. Lui déclara-t-il gauchement

Les doigts de Charity se refermèrent sur le verre faisant ainsi glisser « malencontreusement » la veste qui la couvrait. Charity retint un sourire amusé en entendant le bref hoquet de l'Amiral en la voyant ainsi dénudée et leva des yeux pleins de larmes sur lui.

- Merci… je…

Willoucow rougit légèrement et tourna le visage pour lui laisser le temps de réajuster sa tenue.

- Asseyez-vous donc Miss …

Charity feignit un air modeste et s'installa confortablement sur le siège qu'il lui désignait

- Dortwood. Le renseigna t'elle, divulguant son nom pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Singapour, Kiara ne s'étant pas embarrassée de présentations

- Dortwood… Répéta Willoucow d'un ton songeur.

- Charity Dortwood. Je viens des Indes, ou plutôt je devrais dire que c'est là bas que j'ai été enlevée. Renifla la jeune femme

- Enlevée ? Répéta l'Amiral, le cœur serré à l'idée de l'enfer qu'avait pu vivre la jolie jeune femme

Charity hocha la tête et porta son verre aux lèvres d'une main tremblante

- J'étais promise au Duc de Norfolk… Alors que je me rendais auprès de mon époux, notre bateau a été arraisonné par un pirate… Le capitaine Royal. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

A ces mots, Willoucow se crispa instinctivement et lui fit signe de continuer

- Après avoir attenté à ma… vertu… Il, il m'a échangée contre de l'argent…

- Maudit pirate ! S'énerva Willoucow. Ces hommes sont la lie de la société !

Charity hocha la tête et fondit en larmes

Apitoyé, Willoucow tapota légèrement la main de Charity, usant d'un ton paternaliste

- Allons remettez vous… Vous êtes en sécurité à présent

Charity pleura un long moment, observant les émotions se succéder sur le visage de l'Amiral à mesure qu'il pensait à la situation

- Mais… Finit-il par demander. Ce n'est pas votre famille qui a payé la rançon ?

- Si ! Geignit Charity. Mais je n'étais pas rentrée depuis un mois que d'autres pirates sont venus et … et ils m'ont enlevée…Et, et .. Hoqueta-t-elle. Comme j'avais été souillée par… par cet homme, mon père n'a pas voulu payer à nouveau pour une fille déshonorée. Gémit Charity, trouvant une satisfaction perverse à se venger ainsi du traitement que lui avait réservé son père avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie

Sans s'arrêter au fait que dans la même situation il eut agit de même, Willoucow serra un peu plus la main de la jeune innocente

- Allons mon petit c'est fini maintenant vous êtes en sécurité

Charity fit mine de ne pas entendre et poursuivit d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots

- Ils, ils m'ont vendue à cette femme…Et oh seigneur c'était horrible !!

Willoucow se raidit brutalement à ses paroles

- Une femme avez-vous dit ? Comment est cette femme ?

- Elle est horrible !! Hurla Charity. Elle, elle m'a forcée à me donner à des hommes et… et…

- Et ? Souffla Willoucow sans pouvoir se retenir

- A…avoir des relations des…contre nature avec elle…Souffla Charity, faisant payer ainsi ses refus à Kiara

Willoucow rougit brusquement à ses paroles, gêné de l'excitation soudaine et malsaine que cette idée provoquait en lui. Charity retint un sourire et leva un regard qu'elle espérait innocent vers lui

- Voilà Amiral vous connaissez toute ma honte…

Willoucow déglutit et lui tapota à nouveau la main, évitant de regarder le décolleté généreusement fourni de la jolie jeune fille

- Allons mon petit…C'est terminé à présent…Et vous pouvez être certaine que je mettrais un point d'honneur à faire payer à cette maudite Kiara Feng les offenses subies

- Ma vie est ruinée…Gémit Charity. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de me retirer dans un couvent

- Mais non enfin !!! Allons ma petite combien de temps avez-vous passé chez cette…diablesse

- Deux ou trois mois… Sanglota Charity

Willoucow accusa le coup et l'homme d'armes prit le pas sur l'homme

- Que dites vous … Mais dans ce cas vous avez forcément du voir des choses, en entendre…S'enflamma t'il soudain, sûr de tenir là sa meilleure chance de pénétrer les rangs de Kiara Feng

- Je ne sais plus …Gémit Charity. Je suis si …épuisée

L'Amiral rougit brutalement, la plainte de Charity le ramenant à tous ses devoirs qu'il avait jusque là négligés.

- Pardonnez-moi Miss Dortwood, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vais faire en sorte que l'on vous trouve un logement sûr

Alors qu'il se levait dans cet évident projet, Charity le saisit par sa veste, la serrant entre ses doigts

- Oh non je vous en prie ne me renvoyez pas… Elle, elle a des espions partout à Singapour et si vous m'emmenez ailleurs elle…elle risque de me reprendre… Je… non je préférerais mourir !!!

- Votre logement sera surveillé nuit et jour, je vous le promets

- Non !! Je vous en prie Amiral…Je .. Préférerais rester ici , je , c'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que..

- Que ? Lui demanda Willoucow, la bouche soudainement sèche

- Que je peux vous faire confiance…Murmura Charity.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Willoucow bomba légèrement le torse et lui baisa galamment la main

- Soit Miss…Dans ce cas, me ferez vous l'honneur d'accepter l'hospitalité de mon modeste bâtiment

Charity feignit l'émotion et baissa rapidement les yeux

- Vous êtes tellement gentil..Merci Amiral…

Willoucow sentit son cœur s'affoler brutalement devant sa vulnérabilité et se dirigea vers la porte

- Je vais veiller à vous installer

Tandis qu'il se précipitait ainsi, l'Amiral n'eut aucun mal à se convaincre que s'il agissait ainsi c'était uniquement dans le but de recueillir des informations sur Kiara Feng …Pour quoi d'autre aurait ce pu être ?

*

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus de deux semaines que Charity était à bord et elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme…. Non seulement, se comporter en pauvre petite aristocrate perdue et écœurée par le sexe lui coutait mais en plus, elle n'avait toujours pas accès aux informations dont Kiara avait désespérément besoin. En effet elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que seul l'Amiral Willoucow semblait être au fait du plan de la Compagnie et de leurs informations et que loin d'être bavard, l'homme semblait placer son honneur avant tout.

C'était sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que malgré les poses soigneusement étudiées et faussement ingénues de Charity, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas réussi à pénétrer le lit de l'Amiral et par la même occasion le secrétaire dans lequel il rangeait soigneusement toutes les informations qu'il avait collectées sur Kiara.

Kiara Sparrow Feng, lui avait il révélé ( de toute évidence le mariage de la jeune femme avec Thomas était passé totalement inaperçu). Entre vingt cinq et trente ans. Fille du pirate notoire Jack Sparrow et d'Elizabeth Swann (une femme de notre rang qui a très mal tourné si si ) . Vendue par son pirate de père à Sao Feng en échange d'un coffre rempli d'or et comptant parmi les nombreuses concubines du vieux pirate singapourien. Jusqu'au jour où elle a tué de sang froid son époux pour prendre le pouvoir. Depuis elle faisait régner la terreur jusqu'à la cour d'Angleterre où l'on suivait la mission de Willoucow avec beaucoup d'intérêt (le Roi lui-même lui en avait parlé) Bien sûr la pirate était connue pour ses goûts contre nature (première nouvelle, si c'était le cas, capitaine ou pas Kiara aurait des explications à fournir à son retour) et ses nombreux amants… L'entrée de sa forteresse n'avait toujours pas été clairement définie mais Willoucow soupçonnait que la dite forteresse s'étende sous Singapour (ce en quoi il n'avait pas tort). La seule chose intéressante que Charity avait vue depuis son arrivée était une minuscule peinture représentant Elizabeth Swann, la mère de Kiara. La jeune femme était restée un instant sans voix devant la ressemblance…

Sur le pont, Charity soupira en constatant à quel point ses informations étaient maigres… Kiara avait mis tellement d'espoirs en elle…Elle ne pouvait la décevoir ! Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se rendit à la cabine de Willoucow

- Oui entrez !! S'exclama Willoucow d'un ton agacé avant de se radoucir en la voyant. Oh Miss Dortwood, un problème ?

Charity prit l'air embarrassé et trifouilla nerveusement le tissu de sa robe

- J'aurais voulu vous parler Amiral.. Du moins si je ne vous dérange pas

Willoucow retint son souffle comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur la beauté qui vivait à son bord, arrivée ici comme un ange tombé du ciel

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais Miss Dortwood. Asseyez-vous. Lui intima-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette pour se donner une contenance

Cette fois Charity n'eut pas besoin de feindre l'émotion, consciente qu'elle jouait peut être ses dernières cartes face à l'incorruptible Willoucow

- Je crois que..j'ai assez abusé de votre hospitalité Amiral Willoucow… Il y a un navire qui part demain pour les Indes et je crois qu'il serait mieux que j'y embarque

L'Amiral la dévisagea bouche bée. Tout son être se rebella à l'idée de voir la si belle et si émouvante Charity s'éloigner de lui.

- Mais…Commença-t-il

Charity lui coupa la parole

- Je vous en prie Amiral.. Ne dites rien…C'est déjà tellement dur …Lui déclara t'elle en faisant mine de retenir ses sanglots

Le cœur de Willoucow fit une embardée tandis qu'elle levait ses yeux sombres et humides sur lui

- Pourquoi cela. Demanda-t-il la bouche sèche

- Vous le savez très bien je crois…Murmura Charity en baissant le visage avant de le relever d'un air bravache. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi me retirer au couvent

- Ne dites pas ça je vous en prie !!

- Si… Du reste qui voudrait à présent épouser une femme aussi souillée que moi…Sanglota Charity

La réponse explosa dans la tête de Willoucow et il s'approcha de la jeune femme, glissant son bras autour de ses épaules avec hésitation

- Moi… Souffla-t-il

Charity leva un visage indécis où se lisaient les prémices de la joie vers lui

- Vous ? Mais cela ne se peut… Vous, vous êtes engagé ailleurs et…

L'Amiral se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa brutalement, exprimant ainsi le désir qui lui tordait les reins depuis leur première rencontre

- Au diable les engagements. Balbutia-t-il en la repoussant. Miss Dortwood si … si vous partiez je crois que j'en mourrais

Retenant de justesse un sourire de prétentieuse satisfaction, Charity fit mine de ne pas comprendre

- Enfin… Vous savez ce que … ce qu'ils m'ont forcée à faire …je

- Peu m'importe ! S'exclama Willoucow avec feu. Je ne sais qu'une chose c'est que la perspective de passer ma vie sans vous m'est insupportable… Charity. Ajouta-t-il avec émotion

Songeant à la stupidité des hommes, Charity noua ses bras autour de son cou

- Oh Henri ! C'est vrai ? Je… je pensais que … c'était impossible que…

Willoucow la fit taire d'un baiser et Charity se sentit partir en arrière, les mains de l'Amiral explorant son vêtement de manière fort peu honorable

- Henri ! Protesta-t-elle tandis que son corps tout entier se tendait vers lui

- Je brûle Charity…Gémit l'Amiral

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme nota la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et rougit

- Henri…Je sais que.. je ne peux demander une telle chose mais… si je…si j'avais pu, jamais je ne me serais donnée..avant le mariage. Souffla-t-elle

Willoucow souffla longuement, se forçant au calme et finit par prendre sa main dans la sienne

- Soit Charity..J'attendrais…

- Marions nous au plus vite…Répondit Charity

- Je vais faire mieux !! Je vais vous épouser sur le champ ! S'enflamma Willoucow, consumé par le désir qu'elle lui inspirait

Charity sourit de plaisir, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré ! Relâchant sa main, Willoucow se précipita vers la porte, repoussant loin de lui le souvenir de la tendre Katherine qui l'attendait patiemment en Angleterre, après tout quelle valeur aurait pu avoir un mariage arrangé face à la passion qui le dévorait en regardant Charity ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charity Dortwood devenait Madame Willoucow. La jeune femme prononça le oui fatidique sans hésitations et son corps se pressa contre celui de l'Amiral tandis qu'il l'embrassait sans retenue pour sceller leur union avant de la porter dans sa cabine

Une fois à l'intérieur, Charity se laissa déshabiller à la hâte, Henri déchirant ses vêtements tant il était pressé de la posséder

- Vous me rendez fou Charity. Gémit il en l'allongeant sur son lit, la faisant sienne avec un gémissement

- Oh je vous aime Henri… Souffla Charity pour faire bonne mesure, tremblante de plaisir

La nuit de noce se passa ainsi, Henri la prenant sans sembler pouvoir se rassasier d'elle. Au petit matin, Charity s'autorisa un sourire de triomphe : elle avait réussi au-delà des espérances de Kiara

*

Dans sa forteresse, Kiara poussa un hurlement de rage pure en apprenant la nouvelle du mariage de Charity. Devant sa réaction Li Phan se recroquevilla tandis que Kiara commençait à arpenter nerveusement la salle

- Sale petite garce, maudite soit elle !! Ragea-t-elle. Et depuis quand dis tu qu'ils sont mariés ?

- Presque une semaine Capitaine.

La rage de Kiara sembla redoubler à ces mots et le second recula à nouveau tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard noir

- Trouve la et ramène la moi

Li Phan blêmit en l'entendant

- C'est qu'elle est étroitement protégée…

- Je m'en moque !! Hurla Kiara. Je veux que tu me la ramènes ici et indemne de préférence, crois moi elle va apprendre qu'on ne se moque pas des Feng ainsi !

Tremblant à l'idée de ce qui attendait l'amante qui avait si bien comblé ses nuits, Li Phan s'inclina

- Bien Capitaine

- Maintenant disparaît et ne revient que lorsque tu auras mis la main sur cette sale catin !!

*

Tandis que Kiara apprenait son mariage, Charity reposait tranquillement dans les bras de son mari, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle après leur étreinte

- Charity vous… vous êtes certaine que je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? Lui demanda Henri avec inquiétude

La jeune mariée se composa une expression rougissante et lui caressa la joue

- Non mon cher Henri…Vous êtes si tendre, si délicat, dans vos bras j'oublie… toutes les horreurs passées.

Emu, Henri la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou

- Je ferais payer à cette femme le mal qu'elle vous a fait ma chérie. Croyez moi si tout se passe comme prévu dans un mois elle et ses enfants se balanceront au bout d'une corde…Et encore c'est un sort encore trop miséricordieux pour une telle femme

Charity détourna le regard et un long frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle se représentait Mai et Kane en train de monter à la potence…

- Vous avez froid ? Lui demanda Henri et resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle

- Non… C'est juste que je voudrais tellement vous aider…Souffla Charity

Henri l'embrassa légèrement

- Ne vous en faites pas ma chérie, les informations que vous m'avez apportées nous ont déjà considérablement aidés et nous ont permis de revoir les plans et l'organisation de cette… pirate

- Tant mieux… Souffla Charity en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Je vous aime tellement Henri que parfois je n'ose croire qu'un tel bonheur m'est donné après…tout ce qu'on ma forcée à faire

- Dieu accorde le bonheur aux justes ma chérie…Voilà pourquoi Kiara Feng sera bientôt en enfer

Charity sourit et s'étira lascivement tandis qu'Henri se levait à regret

- Je dois vous laisser quelques heures ma chérie, j'ai rendez vous avec notre état major sur place

Charity se leva et glissa ses doigts le long de la chemise de Willoucow

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Vous le savez bien chérie. Répondit l'Amiral d'un air attendri avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Je laisse des hommes à votre porte, vous ne craignez rien

- C'est dans vos bras que je ne crains rien. Répondit Charity.

La main de Willoucow caressa légèrement ses formes offertes avant qu'il ne se détourne à regret, le devoir passait avant tout …

*

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Dans les bras de Soan, Kiara poussa un lourd soupir de frustration tandis que le jeune homme se lâchait en elle avec un gémissement. Essoufflé, Soan se laissa retomber à côté d'elle avant de l'entourer d'un bras possessif

- Kiara… Murmura-t-il.

- Oui Soan ? Demanda la jeune femme vaguement agacée

- J'aimerais passer ma vie avec toi…

- Tu partages mon lit non ? Contente-toi en. Rétorqua Kiara.

Soan poussa un soupir déçu et la serra un peu plus

- Ton mari pourrait disparaître…

Kiara se raidit à cette suggestion et elle se retourna vers lui

- Aussi séduisante que paraisse cette proposition je ne vois aucune raison de la mettre en pratique

- Nous pourrions nous marier…Souffla Soan. Je sais que je suis encore novice en piraterie et que je n'ai même pas de navire mais…

- Je ne compte pas t'épouser Soan. Avec ou sans Thomas. Le coupa Kiara. Sors toi ces idées romantiques de la tête, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Maintenant laisse moi seule tu veux

Le bras que le jeune homme avait passé autour d'elle se souleva et Soan se leva sans un mot, déçu de se voir une fois de plus rejeté par sa maitresse. Allongée dans son lit, Kiara ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir, encore furieuse de l'annonce du mariage de Charity.

Lorsque la porte grinça peu de temps après le départ de Soan, Kiara ne releva même pas la tête du livre que Charity lui avait donné, cherchant à oublier sa rage en lisant et se représentant mille et une tortures qu'elle mettrait en œuvre dès que Li Phan lui aurait ramené la traitresse

- Je savais que vous aviez commencé à le lire. Déclara Charity en avançant sans gêne vers le lit

La main de Kiara se précipita vers son sabre et la pirate se redressa, folle de rage

- Toi !!! Comment oses-tu et comment es tu entrée ?

- Par une porte dérobée…que vous feriez mieux de faire murer. Déclara calmement Charity en suivant avec complaisance les courbes du corps de Kiara

La pirate ne s'en soucia pas et la regarda avec froideur

- Que venez donc faire ici Madame Willoucow ? Ironisa-t-elle

Charity sortit un tas de feuillets de son décolleté et les lui lança

- Les informations dont dispose la Compagnie à votre sujet ainsi que leur plan de bataille. Ca m'a pris un temps fou de tout recopier. Une semaine. Précisa Charity

Surprise Kiara baissa rapidement les yeux vers les feuilles noircies avant de jeter un regard dépourvu de douceur vers l'autre femme

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège de ton mari ?

- Ma parole. Riposta Charity. Je vous ai fait une promesse

- A l'Amiral aussi à ce qu'il me semble. Ironisa Kiara

Charity la contempla d'un air satisfait

- Seriez-vous jalouse Kiara Norrington ? Je n'ai épousé Henri que dans le but d'accéder à ces informations

Kiara hésita et la fixa, sentant qu'elle gagnait du terrain, Charity s'approcha un peu plus

- J'ai joint une reproduction du « plan » que je lui ai fait… Pour le reste , je dois dire que cet homme est mortellement ennuyeux même s'il s'avère être un amant extrêmement passionné..C'est du reste sa seule qualité mais le pauvre n'est hélas pas le seul à la posséder. Se moqua Charity

- Mais tu l'as épousé… Répéta Kiara

- Vous avez bien épousé Thomas vous ! Et puis je compte bien sur vous pour faire de moi une veuve, je n'aime pas trop les chaines… du moins pas celles-ci…

Cette fois, Kiara éclata de rire, soulagée

- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce…

- Je sais aussi être douce…Murmura Charity en s'approchant d'elle.

Kiara déglutit et se recula brutalement

- Arrête ça. Pour l'instant va dans la grande salle, je te rejoins

- Vous êtes sure ? Minauda Charity

Kiara grinça des dents en songeant que cette fille était sans doute la personne la plus énervante qu'elle ait jamais connue, du moins si l'on ne tenait pas compte de Feng et de Norrington

- Je ne te fais pas totalement confiance Charity. Trancha-t-elle. Sors

*

Kiara passa une bonne partie de la nuit et de la journée suivante à étudier les informations apportées par Charity. Finalement, elle parvint à la conclusion que ces dernières étaient vraies…attendu qu'elles étaient les seules dont elle disposait.

Charity, tremblante dans un coin la fixa alors que Kiara se levait, annonçant sa décision.

- Nos hommes me rapportent que la Compagnie est en effervescence suite à l'enlèvement de la femme de leur chef. Ils sont désordonnés et déstabilisés. C'est le moment de frapper. Rassemblez vos navires et fourbissez vos armes.. Demain à l'aube nous nous battrons. Annonça-t-elle en chinois.

Eperdue, Charity jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle, tandis que les capitaines se levaient d'un même mouvement

Un léger sourire aux lèvres Kiara s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur elle

- Sois heureuse Charity, tu viens avec nous…. J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas menti sans quoi je te promets que tu seras la première à mourir…Murmura t'elle

Sans attendre la réponse de Charity, Kiara fit signe à Li Phan de l'emmener et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Elle devait passer un moment avec ses enfants et s'assurer qu'ils comprennent bien ses instructions. Demain à l'aube, elle triompherait ou elle mourrait…


	42. La seconde moitié de l'amulette

_**Coucou ! Voici donc la suite avec la poursuite de la quête de Thomas… Pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous... peut être qu'il serait souhaitable de garder une boite de mouchoirs à portée de main...Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 40**

Tandis qu'à des nœuds de là, Kiara et ses hommes se reposaient en prévision du combat, le Black Pearl était lui en pleine effervescence. En effet, le navire était enfin arrivé à l'endroit où Mu était supposé se trouver et Thomas étudiait désespérément sa carte, cherchant une indication qui lui permettrait de trouver « la cité engloutie au milieu d'îles » ce qui était aussi facile que de trouver une pucelle parmi les pensionnaires d'un bordel …

Derrière lui, Zia poussa un long soupir las. Cela faisait au moins deux heures que Thomas cherchait sans succès.

- On devrait se coucher… Marmonna-t-elle

Thomas se retourna vers elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres

- Oh … Tu es bien impatiente pour une fille qui n'aime pas ce que je lui fais.

Zia serra les dents et lui répondit avec hargne

- Je suis juste fatiguée. Et ce n'est pas en cherchant dans le noir que nous trouverons une cité engloutie !

- Ta sagesse m'épatera toujours. Se moqua Thomas en délaissant toutefois ses cartes pour s'étirer

Le cœur battant Zia le fixa, cherchant désespérément un moyen pour se dérober à sa couche ainsi qu'elle le faisait sans succès chaque soir

- Tu ne trouveras pas. Et un accord est un accord. Lui asséna Thomas. Je suis un homme de principes

- Tu es un pirate !! Fulmina Zia qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter

- Oui. C'est-ce que je disais. Rétorqua Thomas en lui faisant un grand sourire charmeur. Alors… que vais-je t'apprendre ce soir …

Zia se força à garder son calme, s'encourageant à ne pas flancher alors qu'elle était si près du but. Demain ou le jour d'après elle aurait la seconde partie de l'amulette et mettrait fin du même coup à l'existence de Thomas Norrington. D'ici là, le jeune homme ne devait rien soupçonner.

De son côté, Thomas se débarrassa lentement de sa chemise, le regard fixé sur Zia. Il n'était toujours pas las d'elle. Ce qui était rare… En vérité pour l'instant c'était la troisième fille à lui faire cet effet… Les deux autres étant Charity et Kiara ( mais il était difficile de se lasser d'une femme qui ne lui accordait jamais deux nuits d'affilée… ) En vérité, Zia l'agaçait, l'intriguait et l'excitait tout à la fois. Un mélange auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Un défi aussi. Parce qu'il entendait bien réussir à lui faire admettre que le plaisir charnel dépassait en jouissance « l'amour universel et spirituel » dont elle se gargarisait.

Torse nu, Thomas s'approcha de Zia et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou tandis que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il lui faisait à nouveau le coup du « plaisir partagé » comme s'il ne pouvait pas prendre le sien et finir. Rapidement si possible. Elle resta sans réaction tandis que les mains chaudes de Thomas glissaient le long de ses épaules puis de ses bras nus. Ce n'était pas désagréable… En tout cas pas comme elle l'avait redouté. Mais aussi plaisantes que soient les caresses de Thomas elles ne lui procureraient jamais la jouissance de l'amour divin.

Le jeune homme la força à se retourner et leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec fièvre, les mains de Zia parcourant instinctivement le corps de Thomas tandis qu'elle se demandait comme chaque soir comment il pouvait se montrer si tendre et si prévenant à l'égard d'une femme qui, de son propre aveu, était là pour le tuer. Sans doute était ce son meilleur trait de caractère… même si ce dernier le mènerait à sa perte. A moins bien sûr que Thomas soit tellement dominé par ses appétits charnels qu'il en devienne stupide. Dans les deux cas, le résultat serait le même. Il mourrait.

Le sari de Zia retomba sur le sol et Thomas recula légèrement pour la regarder.

- Tu es plus belle chaque nuit. Souffla-t-il d'un ton sincère.

Zia lui répondit par un sourire nerveux. Ce qu'elle aurait souhaité être moins « belle »… sauf que cela aurait sans doute signé son arrêt de mort… Thomas la souleva délicatement et la déposa sur le lit avant d'allumer un des bâtons d'encens dont elle se servait

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Zia qui savait à quel point il détestait cette odeur

Thomas ne répondit tout d'abord pas, embrassant son épaule

- Je me suis dit que nous pourrions essayer… Nos deux méthodes. Sourit il en la poussant à s'allonger.

- Je ne comprends pas …

- Chut… Murmura Thomas en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est moi le guide. Ferme les yeux

Avec réticences, Zia obtempéra,se promettant toutefois de rester sur ses gardes. Du moins si c'était possible… L'expérience lui avait en effet appris qu'il n'était pas toujours facile de garder le contrôle de son corps face à Thomas.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et l'odeur de l'encens l'envahit , aidant Zia à se détendre. Au dessus d'elle, Thomas l'observait et sourit en voyant son visage se détendre. Sans faire de bruit, il s'empara de la bouteille de rhum qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main et laissa couler lentement le liquide ambré sur la peau de la jeune femme.

- Voici l'eau qui te berce… Murmura-t-il

Zia frissonna en sentant le liquide glisser sur sa peau et se releva à demi

- Non ! Garde les yeux fermés et détends toi. Ordonna Thomas en se penchant sur elle

Zia frémit tandis que la langue du jeune homme venait cueillir les gouttes sur son corps, remontant jusqu'à ses seins avant de les lécher. L'odeur de l'encens, conjuguée aux sensations de la langue de Thomas se promenant sur son corps la détendit un peu plus et à sa grande honte, la jeune femme soupira.

Au dessus d'elle, Thomas sourit et humecta légèrement ses doigts de rhum avant de les glisser sur les lèvres de son élève

- Goûte. Lui intima-t-il tout en caressant sa cuisse de sa main libre.

La langue de Zia glissa sur ses doigts et elle grimaça, surprise par la saveur âpre du rhum. Plus bas, la main de Thomas l'agaçait, la frôlait et le jeune homme reprit la parole

- Laisse toi faire ne résiste pas… Souffla-t-il en glissant ses doigts en elle, allant et venant lentement.

Zia poussa un grognement de plaisir et Thomas sourit avant de s'abattre sur elle, lui faisant l'amour lentement

- Le plaisir Zia… Souffla-t-il. C'est ça l'union. Haleta-t-il.

Un peu partie,Zia soupira et noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant tandis qu'il gémissait, attendant de la mener au plaisir pour décharger le sien. Finalement Thomas eut la satisfaction de la sentir se raidir dans ses bras alors qu'elle jouissait. D'un geste prompt il déserta son corps et se répandit sur elle avec un râle avant de glisser sur le côté, entrelaçant leurs doigts

- Tu comprends maintenant ? Murmura-t-il

La réponse de Zia lui fit l'effet d'une gifle

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour de la terre… C'est … incomplet.

- Menteuse !

Zia se tourna vers lui et l'observa

- C'est agréable, c'est plaisant … La jouissance est grande mais pourtant ça reste bien inférieur à ce que je ressens lorsque l'amour m'enveloppe

- L'amour … Ricana Thomas. Dis moi si tu m'avais tué aurais tu justifié ton acte par « l'amour » ?

- Parfois certains sacrifices doivent être faits pour le bien de tous. Rétorqua Zia d'une voix sèche avant de se lever. Bonne nuit Thomas.

- Tu pourrais rester…

- Je n'y tiens pas. Lâcha Zia d'un ton méprisant. J'ai eu ma leçon. Je retourne dans mes quartiers.

Vexé, Thomas la regarda partir et resta allongé un long moment avant de réaliser que le sommeil le fuirait sûrement une bonne partie de la nuit. Avec un soupir las il se leva et se dirigea à son bureau dont il sortit la lettre qu'il avait commencée quelques jours auparavant et reprit son récit

« Je commence à me demander de quoi cette Zia est faite. Figure toi que cette idiote continue à s'entêter avec ses âneries d'amour universel…as-tu déjà entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ? … »

*

_Quelques heures plus tard…. _

L'aube naissante commençait à peine à réchauffer l'air marin lorsque Ragetti poussa un cri de surprise… enfin c'était plus un couinement à proprement parler qu'un cri…

- Capitaine ! Appela-t-il

Fatigué par sa nuit sans sommeil, Thomas tourna un visage hagard vers lui et se prépara mentalement à écouter la nouvelle ineptie de son matelot

- Capitaine y'a des tours sous l'eau

- Pardon ? Je croyais avoir interdit le rhum durant les quarts …

- J'vous jure capitaine, venez voir

Agacé Thomas le suivit

- S'il y a quelque chose je jure de manger mon tricorne. Ironisa-t-il tandis que Gibbs lui emboîtait le pas.

Les trois hommes se penchèrent au dessus des flots et Gibbs fut le premier à réagir

- Avec ou sans sel le tricorne Capitaine Norrington ?

Thomas sourit brièvement et se retourna vers lui

- Faites attention Monsieur Gibbs… Vous commencez à me ressembler… Plaisanta-t-il avant de fixer le soleil qui montait lentement dans le ciel. On est dans les temps… Immobilisez le navire au dessus de la tour Monsieur Gibbs

Le second hésita un instant puis obtempéra tandis que Thomas se tournait vers Ragetti

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour… je veux dire, vraiment pas… Mais tu as fait du très beau travail.

Ragetti leva un regard rempli d'adoration vers Thomas tandis que le jeune capitaine se détournait, examinant les tours qui formaient des tâches sombres sous la surface de l'eau.

- Gibbs ! Je pense que nous devrions nous placer au centre de ces tours. Expliqua-t-il

Gibbs soupira et entama la manœuvre, ayant renoncé depuis longtemps à demander les raisons d'une telle quête qui pour l'instant , hormis Zia, ne leur avait pas apporté grand-chose. Tout en barrant le Pearl, le vieil homme songea aux derniers jours écoulés. Zia était devenue la maîtresse de son capitaine ce qui avait eu pour avantage que ce dernier redevienne enfin normal ( encore que … était ce vraiment un avantage ?). Cependant, loin de se lasser de la fille ( ce qui passé les trois premières nuits était généralement le cas) Thomas continuait à la couver du regard ce qui en revanche n'était pas normal. Du moins pas quand il était question de Thomas. En vérité, Gibbs commençait à se demander si le jeune homme n'était pas tout bonnement tombé amoureux de la jeune inca, ce qui serait une première et … pas une bonne chose. A tout prendre il préférait encore que le Pearl soit commandé par un salaud plutôt que par un homme amoureux de la mauvaise femme. Car Gibbs en était certain, il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de lui , Zia était mauvaise. Peut être pas en tant que personne mais mauvaise pour le Pearl et encore plus pour son capitaine actuel. Il avait bien tenté de s'en ouvrir à Thomas mais mis à part la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt, le jeune homme avait rejeté toutes ses tentatives de discussion. Aussi Gibbs avait il pris l'habitude de garder un œil sur la jeune femme, du moins lorsqu'elle n'était pas au lit avec Thomas.

Justement, Zia choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition sur le pont et Thomas se retourna instantanément vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Zia… Voici la cité engloutie de l'Empire de Mu. Pavoisa Thomas en lui désignant l'horizon d'un geste théâtral

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt à cette nouvelle avant de se précipiter au bastingage, le cœur serré par l'émotion en voyant les vestiges de la brillante civilisation dont son père lui avait parlé et par la certitude que son calvaire prendrait bientôt fin. Avec la mort de Thomas. Elle ne ressentait du reste aucun remord à cette idée. Comme elle l'avait dit, certains sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Par conséquent, elle ferait son devoir ou mourrait en tentant de le faire ( elle avait pu constater que sous ses dehors inoffensifs, Thomas pouvait se révéler redoutable)

La main du jeune homme se referma sur la sienne et Zia sursauta brutalement tandis que Thomas se penchait sur elle

- Ne pleure pas Zia… C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Ça signifie que nous atteindrons bientôt notre but…

Zia sentit la morsure d'un léger remord à ces paroles et se força à reprendre une contenance.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que Mu représente pour mon peuple.

- Non je ne sais pas, mais tu peux me croire, j'accueille avec émotion tout ce qui peut me permettre de retrouver ma liberté. Grinça Thomas.

- Je pense que je devrais aller chercher la carte. Se borna à répondre Zia en se dirigeant vers la cabine du jeune homme

*

Une fois à l'intérieur, Zia s'empressa de s'emparer de la carte qui reposait sur le bureau de Thomas et s'aperçut soudainement , que contrairement aux habitudes du jeune homme, le tiroir de ce dernier était resté entrouvert. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant que la curiosité ne soit la plus forte et ouvrit le meuble d'un geste décidé.

A l'intérieur, une lettre non encore cachetée. Zia se précipita dessus, curieuse de connaître enfin l'identité de la personne à qui Thomas écrivait sans cesse et qui était de toute évidence le refuge auquel il tenait tellement. Ses yeux dévorèrent la première ligne et elle fixa la lettre avec incrédulité avant de relire à nouveau.

Plongée dans sa lecture, Zia n'entendit pas Thomas entrer et elle poussa un hurlement lorsque les mains du jeune homme lui arrachèrent la lettre

- De quel droit oses tu Zia ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère

Cette fois elle rougit, admettant de bonne grâce qu'elle était dans son tort.

- Excuse moi je …

- Tais toi et sort d'ici. Lui ordonna Thomas.

- Thomas.. Je ne pensais pas que tu .. Et encore moins que la personne qui compte à ce point pour toi est…

- La ferme. Lui asséna durement Thomas. Tu ne comprends rien. Reste avec tes fadaises et tes inepties d'amour universel et ne te mêle pas de ça. Je ne tiens pas à en parler. Ni avec toi, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Est-ce clair ?

- Je .. Suis désolée. Murmura Zia.

Thomas lui lança un regard furieux et Zia sentit un courant d'air froid lui remonter le long de l'échine. En cet instant, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait permis à Tezcatlipoca de le posséder. Contrairement à ce que Thomas lui avait assuré, le fait qu'il serve le dieu du miroir fumant n'était pas un hasard

- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Ironisa Thomas, reprenant peu à peu son ton habituel. Tu cherches les réponses que j'ai soigneusement gardées peut être… Et bien je vais t'épargner tout de suite cette peine ma belle. Mes lettres n'ont jamais eu la moindre réponse. JAMAIS !!

Pour la première fois, Zia se sentit réellement désolée pour lui et elle tendit la main dans sa direction

- Oh je t'en prie Zia.. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi alors à moins que tu aies envie de me faire une gâterie pour me soulager garde tes consolations pour un autre ou pour ta très chère terre mère ou je ne sais quoi. La repoussa Thomas d'un ton sec.

Zia serra les dents et se détourna. Elle s'était trompée, cet homme était immonde.

- Bien maintenant si tu as fini de fouiller, je suggère que nous allions sur le pont pour trouver l'autre moitié de ton amulette.

La jeune inca hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, encore tremblante du faux pas qu'elle venait stupidement de faire

*

L'équipage du Pearl observa avec réserve Thomas et Zia tandis qu'ils disposaient soigneusement la carte à plat, Zia donnant des indications à Thomas sur la manière dont elle devait être orientée.

Finalement la carte fut en place et Thomas s'écarta, fixant avec angoisse la course du soleil.

- Capitaine.. On est sensé faire quoi là ? S'inquiéta Gibbs.

- Pas maintenant. Répondit Thomas en fixant les bords de la carte que les rayons du soleil commençaient à lécher.

Gibbs s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque Ragetti commença à balbutier

- La… la ..ca.. Carte elle … bouge

- C'est normal. Toutes les cartes bougent. Répondit Thomas sur le ton d'une évidence.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, un rai de lumière jaillit de la carte, indiquant une île que l'on discernait à l'horizon

- L'amulette est là bas. Murmura Thomas.

Zia hocha la tête, saisie par la magie et le savoir de son peuple, tandis que Thomas se retournait vers ses hommes

- Vous avez un cap ! Alors du nerf !!

Le Pearl s'ébranla à nouveau et Gibbs fixa Thomas avec incrédulité

- Capitaine… Il y a une fortune dans les ruines de Mu !!! On peut pas partir comme ça…

- Il y a plus précieux que l'or et les pierreries Gibbs… Mais rassurez vous, je compte bien revenir ici …

- Mais …Objecta Gibbs

Agacé Thomas se tourna vers lui

- Nous ne savons pas au juste si cet or existe ou s'il n'est pas maudit… Vous n'avez pas envie d'une seconde Muerta n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ça non alors ! S'exclama Pintel en se signant rapidement

- C'est-ce que je pensais. Triompha Thomas avant de se tourner vers Gibbs. Obéissez Gibbs

- Oui Capitaine. Cracha le vieil homme à regrets

Zia ramassa la carte et Thomas se pencha derrière elle.

- Les dessins… Ils ont complètement changés… Souffla-t-il.

Zia hocha la tête

- Oui… Est-ce que tu … tu reconnais quelque chose.

Thomas effleura les contours à présent dévoilés et souffla

- Oh .. Zia es tu donc partie depuis si longtemps que tu ne reconnais pas ton pays ? Regarde… ceci est le fleuve Amazone… il serpente dans la forêt… Et ici… l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre.

- Mon pays… Murmura Zia, éprouvant une sensation étrange à l'idée de retourner bientôt là où peut être sa mère et ses sœurs vivaient encore…

*

Aidé par le vent, le Pearl parvint rapidement au large de l'île minuscule que le soleil leur avait indiqué et Thomas ordonna de mettre une chaloupe à la mer. Zia, munie de la précieuse carte, se tourna vers lui.

- Le message du quipu est différent. Il donne des indications.

- Sans doute pour trouver l'amulette. Tu viens avec nous. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti et Faro aussi. Cotton je vous confie le Pearl

Zia tiqua à cette mention. Il allait être plus difficile de se débarrasser de Thomas sur l'île comme elle l'avait prévu s'il s'entourait de ses hommes

- Un problème Zia ? Ironisa Thomas à qui l'expression de la jeune femme n'avait pas échappé.

- Aucun. Rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chaloupe, la main serrée sur le petit couteau qu'elle avait dérobé aux cuisines quelques jours plus tôt.

*

La petite troupe mit pied à terre sous les geignements de Pintel et Ragetti et Thomas se retourna vers eux, à bout de nerfs

- D'accord… Vous restez ici et vous surveillez la chaloupe ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile non ?

Pintel échangea un regard rusé avec Ragetti qui fixait Thomas et répondit

- Non Capitaine.

- Bien. Faro, Gibbs. En route. Zia…. Déclara-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche quasi silencieuse, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres pensées( Gibbs se demandant ce qu'il faisait là tout comme Faro, tandis que Thomas rêvassait à sa prochaine nuit d'amour et que Zia élaborait un plan pour tuer Thomas) ils arrivèrent finalement sous un grand arbre

- Je crois que c'est là. Déclara Zia.

- Bien… alors on fouille … Soupira Thomas en joignant le geste à la parole

- Oui mais Capitaine… on cherche quoi ? Demanda Faro au grand soulagement de Gibbs.

- Un machin en pierre de lune . Répondit Thomas

Zia se dirigea vers les feuillages et retint une exclamation de victoire en découvrant l'entrée d'un temple dissimulée sous ces dernières. Alors qu'elle se préparait à y pénétrer, Thomas l'intercepta et se précipita vers elle

- Par ici. Je crois qu'il faut descendre… En faisant preuve de prudence. Ajouta-t-il en sortant son épée

Tandis que Zia pestait intérieurement contre son propre manque de discrétion, Thomas se retourna vers elle

- Tu ferais mieux de sortir ton couteau trésor… Ironisa-t-il. Par contre tu comprendras mon manque d'esprit chevaleresque … Tu passes devant.

Serrant les dents devant l'affront, Zia s'engagea tandis que Thomas se penchait vers elle

- Essaie d'être plus discrète la prochaine fois… Se moqua-t-il

La descente dura longtemps, le temple semblant se trouver au centre de la terre et derrière Thomas, Gibbs souffla bruyamment , peu rassuré

- Cessez donc de souffler ainsi Gibbs. Lui lança Thomas par-dessus son épaule. Ou alors rejoignez Pintel et Ragetti sur la plage

- Sûrement pas. Rétorqua Gibbs qui comptait bien mettre la main sur un éventuel trésor ( un endroit aussi bien caché en renfermait très certainement un)

- Ah… l'avidité… on vous a jamais dit que c'était un défaut ? Même pour un pirate … Commenta Thomas

- Chut ! Intervint Zia d'un ton pressé.

Sur ses gardes, le petit groupe se tut et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle envahie par une végétation maladive et semblait se trouver dans une sorte de cratère. Thomas plissa le nez en sentant des effluves chaudes et soufrées s'exhaler du sol.

- Capitaine… S'inquiéta Faro

- Respirez le moins possible. Ordonna Thomas. Je crois qu'on est dans un volcan

- Oh c'est pas vrai… Gémit Gibbs songeant que sur la question de se mettre dans des situations impossibles, Thomas valait bien Jack.

Écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de ses compagnons, Zia se précipita vers le centre du cratère et poussa un cri de victoire en refermant sa main sur la moitié manquante.

- Zia ! Attends !! Intervint Thomas en voyant du coin de l'œil une pierre étrange se détacher de la statue qui se trouvait à côté de l'amulette et s'abaisser lentement. Attends !! Répéta-t-il en courant vers elle

Agacée, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et retira l'amulette de la ganse qui la maintenait

- C'est bon ! S'énerva-t-elle

Sans l'écouter, Thomas se précipita vers elle, l'air horrifié et Zia sentit au même moment une douleur vive lui traverser la poitrine. Le regard brouillé elle retomba sur le sol , serrant l'amulette dans sa main

Gibbs et Faro s'immobilisèrent tandis que Thomas se précipitait vers elle et s'immobilisait devant la lance fine mais acérée qui l'avait traversée de part en part et qui était rattachée à la statue.

- Zia… Murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ne bouge pas… ne bouge pas.. On va te soigner..

Submergée par la douleur, Zia le fixa tandis qu'il arrachait sa propre chemise pour lui faire un bandage de fortune

- Tu as essayé… de me sauver.. Souffla-t-elle, surprise

- Pas essayé. Je vais réussir. Répondit Thomas, le regard dur en bandant désespérément sa blessure

- Capitaine… Intervint Gibbs derrière lui. Elle…

- Taisez vous !! Le coupa Thomas en compressant la blessure. On va.. Trouver le moyen de t'enlever ça et fabriquer de quoi te transporter et on va te soigner sur le Pearl

Zia gémit alors que le sang continuait à s'écouler de sa blessure et se força à parler

- Tu veux .. Me sauver alors que .. Que j'allais te tuer.. Je t'aurais tué…

- Je sais ça. Ironisa Thomas. Arrête de parler, j'aime pas trop le côté dramatique confession tout ça..

A cet instant le sol commença à s'ébranler légèrement sous eux tandis qu'une vapeur chaude emplissait la pièce

- Capitaine ! Hurla Gibbs. Le sol bouge, le volcan…

Thomas comprima un peu plus la blessure de Zia

- Ce n'est rien un petit coup de chaud.

Le regard brouillé et à demi consciente, Zia observa les traits de Thomas tandis qu'il redoublait d'efforts. Finalement elle posa sa main sur la sienne

- Thomas… le volcan… Prend .. La carte et l'amulette. Déclara-t-elle avec efforts en lui tendant les deux avant de lever les bras pour détacher sa moitié de médaillon, étouffant un gémissement alors que son geste l'empalait un peu plus sur la lance.

- Non ! Pas de ça ! S'énerva Thomas. Tu es sensée tuer l'envoyé des ténèbres je te signale

Zia déglutit légèrement et lui déposa l'amulette dans la main.

- J'espère que tu seras… assez fort.. Que .. Tu es bien celui que tu dis..

- Zia ! Gémit Thomas. Résiste, on va t'enlever ça et te remonter et..

Sous leurs pieds les secousses s'accentuèrent et Gibbs saisit vivement Thomas par l'épaule

- On a pas le temps capitaine. Faut partir

Thomas ferma les yeux un bref instant et Zia haleta tandis qu'elle sentait la vie la déserter peu à peu

- Il a raison.. Pars.. Souffla-t-elle

- Capitaine !! Vos ordres !! Le pressa Gibbs au même moment

Thomas déglutit et serra brièvement la main de Zia tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Le cœur serré il caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux avant de se relever, serrant la carte et l'amulette.

- On remonte. Ordonna-t-il à contre cœur. Vite

- Dieu soit loué j'ai cru un moment qu'on allait tous mourir avec elle ! Commenta Gibbs en s'engageant vers la sortie

Sans un mot, Thomas les suivit le cœur serré à l'idée de laisser ainsi Zia et rempli de rage à la pensée de la cruauté de son dieu qui valait bien celle de Tezcatlipoca.

*

Sur la plage, Pintel et Ragetti s'immobilisèrent en voyant une épaisse fumée monter au loin

- On dirait que le capitaine a fait un feu. Commenta Ragetti

- Un sacré feu.

- Ne jure pas c'est péché !

Leur chamaillerie fut rapidement interrompue par une violente secousse et les deux hommes virent une gerbe rouge exploser au loin

- C'est… c'est … un feu d'artifice hein… Bredouilla Ragetti

Pintel ne répondit pas et lui désigna d'un main tremblante, Gibbs, Faro et Thomas qui arrivaient en courant

- La chaloupe !! Hurla Thomas. A l'eau vite !!!

Sans trop comprendre, les deux compères obéirent et Ragetti s'immobilisa soudain en tremblant en voyant une coulée rouge inonder l'horizon tandis que les trois rescapés se précipitaient dans la chaloupe avec un beau désordre

- Ramez.. Haleta Thomas.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du rivage, ils virent la plage sur laquelle ils se trouvaient plus tôt s'emplir de lave tandis qu'il leur semblait que l'île implosait.

- Vite… Murmura Thomas en lançant un regard plein de regrets vers l' île

- Elle était morte quand l'irruption a commencé Capitaine. Lui glissa Gibbs, cherchant maladroitement à le consoler

- Tu n'en sais rien… Répondit Thomas d'une voix blanche.

- Capitaine… Personne ne peut survivre à ce type de blessure… Tenta Gibbs

Thomas serra les poings et se retourna vers lui

- Tais toi , de toute manière ce n'est pas une grosse perte des filles il y en a plein. Riposta-t-il en s'empressant de remonter sur le Pearl. Allez on met les voiles vite !!!

Gibbs l'observa quelques instants à la dérobée pendant que Thomas, les yeux secs, regardait sombrer l'île.

- On retourne vers Port Royal. Annonça finalement Thomas d'un ton neutre avant de se diriger vers sa cabine.

*

Une fois à l'intérieur il reposa d'un geste las la carte sur son bureau et passa autour de son cou l'amulette à présent complète pour laquelle Zia avait donné sa vie.

- _Je te félicite… _Murmura brutalement Tezcatlipoca dans son esprit. _Tu as réussi à tuer son envoyée… Maintenant je suis certain que l'amulette est en sécurité.. _

Thomas soupira lourdement et répondit

- Oui, je l'ai tuée… comme tu as pu le voir. Je pense que maintenant ma mission est finie donc laisse moi… Finauda-t-il

Un rire lui répondit et Tezcatlipoca déserta son esprit, sûr de son succès futur…


	43. Trahison

_**Bonjour à tous, nous voilà de retour à Singapour avec un chapitre presque entièrement dédié à la bataille entre les pirates et la Navy . J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ???**_

**Chapitre 41**

L'aube se leva lentement sur Singapour et Kiara referma doucement la porte de la chambre de ses enfants, prenant garde à ne pas les réveiller. Kane et Mai l'avaient écoutée sans rien dire pour une fois et elle était certaine que ses deux aînés sauraient quoi faire au cas où… Non elle ne devait pas penser à l'éventualité d'une défaite, cette dernière était impossible. Elle était mieux préparée, mieux armée et plus forte que la Navy. Sans oublier l'effet de surprise , l' Amiral Willoucow ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce qu'elle attaque en premier .

Soan la vit sortir de la chambre et se précipita vers elle, l'air suppliant

- Je veux venir…

- Non ! Ordonna Kiara. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sur pour mener mes enfants en sécurité et veiller sur la forteresse. Tu restes ainsi que San Lo. Si j'étais tuée et que la situation… échappait à tout contrôle, c'est toi et toi seul qui les conduira à Port Royal.

- Kiara…

- Non. Soan non. Le coupa Kiara. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour ça

- C'est parce que tu me juges indigne de combattre ?

- Ne dit pas de bêtises. Murmura Kiara. N'importe quel homme peut prendre un sabre et combattre à mes côtés… Toi seul peut veiller sur mes enfants.

Un éclair de joie s'alluma dans les yeux de Soan à cette déclaration et Kiara lui sourit brièvement

- Mes enfants sont beaucoup plus importants que cette bataille Soan. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la porte menant à la salle centrale

Le sabre qui avait été celui de son époux ceignant sa taille, Kiara s'avança dans la salle où l'attendaient les capitaines que Sao Feng avait fédérés au cours des ans. Les mêmes que ceux qui presque un an plus tôt s'étaient réunis dans cette même salle en espérant qu'elle choisirait de prendre l'un d'entre eux comme époux. Li Phan sur ses talons, Soan à sa gauche, elle embrassa du regard l'assemblée. Ils étaient venus nombreux. La plupart des hommes avaient répondu à son appel.

Kiara sourit brièvement en les voyant puis s'avança, relevant la tête. Elle n'était plus la petite Kiara Sparrow. Elle était une Feng.

- Les hommes des anglais sont à nos portes. Leurs soldats poussent nos navires, vos navires à la fuite. Commença-t-elle d'une voix forte en chinois. Allons nous tolérer une telle situation ? Allons nous terrer comme des rats dans nos bains de vapeur en attendant que les soldats nous trouvent ?

Un concert de murmures lui répondit et Kiara observa d'un œil acéré les diverses réactions de ses alliés avant de poursuivre.

- Allons nous laisser la Compagnie des Indes s'emparer de notre mer comme elle l'a déjà fait pour le restant du monde ? Allez vous vous laisser déposséder des biens de vos ancêtres ?

Cette fois une expression horrifiée se répandit sur les visages des hommes les plus proches d'elle et Kiara retint un sourire de satisfaction tandis qu'elle poursuivait, sachant que de son éloquence dépendrait l'ardeur que les hommes mettraient au combat.

- Allons nous les laisser prendre nos navires, nos richesses ? Allez vous les laisser prendre vos femmes et vos filles et faire d'elles leurs catins ?

Un des capitaines frémit et s'avança

- Vous parlez de nos familles, de nos richesses, de notre histoire… Mais ce ne sont pas les vôtres… Quel est votre intérêt ?

Kiara frémit de rage et s'avança

- Ma famille est celle de Sao Feng. Ses richesses sont celles de ses enfants et des enfants de ses enfants. Son histoire est la mienne comme la mienne est la sienne. Je n'ai pas seulement épousé Sao Feng. J'ai épousé ses ancêtres, son histoire et sa terre. Désormais ils sont miens et je suis prête à me battre pour les défendre .

Un grand silence salua ses paroles et Kiara se força au calme

- Mais les hommes ne nous attaquent pas… Contra un autre homme. Pourquoi nous battre ?

- Pourquoi se battre si ce n'est pour défendre notre liberté ! Chaque jour qui passe, chaque jour où nous nous laissons faire augmente leur pouvoir et leur domination sur NOS terres !! Nous ne pouvons rester sourds à cela . Nous ne pouvons rester aveugles et renoncer sans même nous battre !! Si nous continuons à attendre, si nous ne unissons pas pour leur montrer que NOUS sommes là , un jour viendra où il ne restera plus qu'une poignée d'entre nous. Est-ce là ce que vous voulez ?

La réponse claqua dans l'air, unanime

- NON !!

- Alors êtes vous prêts à vous unir et à prendre les armes pour nous défendre contre eux ? A unir nos forces pour les chasser de notre océan ?

- Vous parlez d'union, vous demandez notre aide pour vous battre… Pourtant aucun d'entre nous ne voit votre mari à vos côtés … S'exclama un homme

Maudissant intérieurement Thomas et le vouant à tout les tourments possibles, Kiara se retourna vers lui

- Mon mari est à mes côtés. Sao Feng est à mes côtés. Si je veux me battre c'est pour que ce qu'il a passé sa vie à construire ne tombe pas aux mains de la Compagnie… Allez vous me suivre ou abandonner vos biens ?

Au grand soulagement de Kiara, plusieurs hommes sortirent leur sabre et le brandirent au dessus de leur tête bientôt imités par la quasi-totalité de l'assemblée

- OUI NOUS NOUS BATTRONS !!

Kiara leva à son tour son sabre et les fixa l'air dur

- POUR NOTRE LIBERTE !! POUR SAO FENG !! Hurla-t-elle tandis que les portes s'ouvraient, déversant dans la forteresse le flot d'hommes qu'elle avait harangué.

Kiara s'élança à leur suite, le sabre à la main.

- Pour Sao Feng… Répéta t'elle tout bas

Derrière elle, Soan baissa la tête en entendant ces mots et il stoppa net le geste qu'il avait ébauché envers elle. C'était inutile… Kiara ne verrait jamais que ce maudit Feng qu'il avait lui plus d'une raison de haïr …

*

L'Amiral Willoucow passa une nouvelle fois sa main tremblante dans sa perruque, évitant de regarder en direction du lit désespérément vide dans lequel dormait encore Charity deux jours plus tôt. Sans cesse il se repassait le souvenir du moment où , à la nuit tombée, il était revenu à bord de son navire et avait trouvé la cabine vide, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte… Les hommes de cette diablesse de Kiara Feng ayant sans doute du surprendre sa douce Charity durant son sommeil. Pas de traces de sang non plus ce qui l'avait un peu rassuré. Quoiqu'ils aient fait à Charity ils ne l'avaient pas blessée. Il avait fait fouillé Singapour de fond en comble,mis à sac tout les repaires de hors la loi, de pirates et autres gibiers de potence. Sans succès. C'était comme si Charity avait brusquement disparu de la surface de la terre. Ses informateurs habituels avaient soi disparu eux aussi soit étaient incapables de lui apprendre ce qui était arrivé à sa femme. Et depuis deux jours, Willoucow vivait dans l'angoisse de découvrir Charity morte dans un coin sombre ou réduite à l'état de putain dans un bateau pirate. Ou pire…

Il avait suffisamment d'informations pour savoir précisément jusqu'où pouvait aller la cruauté de la maîtresse de Singapour ( après tout n'était elle pas allée jusqu'à assassiner son propre époux ?) et il redoutait plus que tout qu'elle ne soit acharnée sur sa trop douce et si innocente épouse. Les premiers temps de la disparition de Charity, il avait caressé l'espoir que les hommes de Kiara entrent en contact avec lui… Que la pirate tente de négocier la libération de sa femme. En vérité si elle l'avait fait, il lui aurait accordé tout ce qu'elle désirait et jeté au feu toutes les ordonnances du Roi. Mais rien de tel ne s'était produit et il regrettait à présent l'égoïsme qui l'avait poussé à garder Charity près de lui alors qu'il aurait du l'envoyer en sécurité en Angleterre auprès de sa famille ( nul doute que son père aurait été ravi de faire la connaissance de son épouse) … Mais il avait été faible et avait gardé Charity près de lui, incapable de se résigner à se passer de sa présence et de ses caresses.

Lui qui avait toujours considéré avec mépris les hommes qui se laissaient dominer par leurs émotions et parlaient d'amour, était devenu l'un d'entre eux. Lui qui pensait depuis toujours que l'amour était un sentiment féminin et en cela bien inférieur à l'honneur ou à la loyauté envers la Couronne avait succombé à ce dernier dès l'entrée de Charity dans son existence. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait aimée. Aussi incroyable que ça lui paraisse c'était bien ce qui lui était arrivé…

Des pas pressés résonnèrent sur le pont et l'Amiral sursauta en voyant entrer précipitamment l'un des jeunes lieutenant qui était sous ses ordres. Il haussait le sourcil, s'avisant que le plus jeune n'avait pas frappé lorsque ce dernier balbutia

- Amiral… Faut que .. Vous veniez voir ça…

Le sang de Willoucow ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva, espérant qu'il ait retrouvé Charity mais redoutant qu'elle soit morte.

Une fois sur le pont, il comprit que l'enlèvement de sa femme n'avait été qu'une étape… La baie de Singapour était noire de jonques.

- Le … le drapeau rouge… Balbutia le lieutenant dont c'était la première mission.

Le regard dur, Willoucow fixa l'Empress dont le pavillon flottait insolemment à la tête de l'armée que les pirates s'étaient constituée

- Faites armer les canons. Rassemblez la flotte.

- Mais Amiral… Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions…. Commença le Commodore Figbs

L'Amiral se retourna vers lui, le regard fou

- Peu importe. Elle veut se battre ? Battons nous. Ce soir Kiara Feng sera morte, je le jure sur mon honneur.

Figbs baissa la tête à regrets. Au fond de lui-même il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment pour une bataille… Les hommes n'étaient pas encore assez entraînés ni suffisamment préparés aux techniques de combat de Kiara Feng qui semblait aussi insaisissable qu'une anguille. Mais il n'était que Commodore quand Willoucow était Amiral, aussi se résigna-t-il à donner l'ordre d'engager le combat.

*

A la proue de l'Empress, Kiara eut un sourire froid en voyant l'Armada se mettre en branle et se diriger vers eux. L'air ironique, elle se tourna vers Charity

- Le moment est venu de vérifier de quel côté tu es …

- Du votre. Toujours. Assura Charity

Kiara dédaigna de répondre et se tourna vers Li Phan.

- Enferme la dans la cabine. Je ne tiens pas à devoir surveiller mes arrières.

*

L'Amiral Willoucow poussa un cri de rage alors que la canonnade redoublait. Les tirs des pirates étaient trop précis, trop justes… Comme s'ils connaissaient les points faibles de chacun de ses navires. Ce qui était impossible … A moins bien entendu que cette chienne de Kiara ait réussi à infiltrer l'un de ses espions dans leurs rangs… Ce qui expliquerait aussi la disparition sans lutte de Charity… Si l'espion était un homme qu'elle connaissait, elle l'aura suivi sans se méfier… Le regard noir, Willoucow passa en revue les hommes qui étaient sous ses ordres et dont seule une poignée connaissait les plans exacts de la Compagnie. Ils lui avaient tous semblé au dessus de tout soupçons … mais la plupart était en garnison à Singapour depuis longtemps et peut être que l'un d'entre eux avait pu être corrompu… ou alors Kiara le faisait chanter ou dieu seul savait quoi…

Remettant à plus tard l'enquête sur ses hommes, Willoucow hurla ses ordres, leurs canons n'infligeant que peu de dégâts aux agiles petites jonques de leur ennemis.

- GRAPINS !! Hurla-t-il tandis que son navire se rapprochait inexorablement de l'Empress sur lequel Kiara hurlait le même ordre

Une bouffée de haine monta en Willoucow alors qu'il voyait pour la première fois le visage de celle qu'il était venu anéantir et qui était sans aucun doute responsable de la perte de Charity. Sa main se crispa sur le pommeau de son épée et il saisit au vol une corde, étripant sans pitié le pirate qui s'y trouvait

- Leur capitaine est à moi !!! Hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer dans le vide

*

Kiara serra les dents en entendant le cri de l'Amiral et un léger sourire courba ses lèvres

- Je n'en doutais pas Amiral Willoucow… Murmura-t-elle avant de se reprendre. AUX ARMES TUEZ LES TOUS !!! PAS DE QUARTIERS NI DE PITIE !!! JE VEUX VOIR LE PONT ROUGIR DU SANG DE CES ANGLAIS !!!

Sans se préoccuper du reste de son équipage, Kiara s'élança dans la bataille, croisant le fer avec tout ce qui portait un uniforme.

*

La baie entourant Singapour résonnait du fracas de la bataille, l'odeur de la poudre mêlée à celle du sang alourdissait l'air tandis que la population de la ville s'éveillait dans un paysage apocalyptique. Des deux côtés des hommes mourraient à chaque seconde, des navires sombraient et des hurlements de rage et de douleur saluaient la plus grande bataille que la baie n'ait jamais connue.

Sur l'Empress, Kiara et Willoucow se retrouvaient face à face. L'Amiral fixa son ennemie, surpris de la découvrir plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait pensée et se lança sur elle, l'épée au poing

- Cette bataille est ta dernière chienne.

- Je ne crois pas. Rétorqua Kiara en parant le coup mortel de l'autre.

Galvanisé par sa rage, Willoucow se jeta sur elle de toutes ses forces, ferraillant rapidement

- Bon entraînement Commenta Kiara, les dents serrées sous l'effort

Willoucow la fixa

- Sale chienne… Je vais te faire payer tout ce que tu as fait à ma femme !!! Cria-t-il en l'attaquant violemment

Un cri échappa à Kiara alors que la lame de l'Amiral s'enfonçait dans son bras et elle recula rapidement, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur

- Je m'assurerais que ton corps salue les pirates qui tenteront d'entrer à Singapour. Ragea Willoucow. Le tien et celui de tes bâtards

Kiara para une nouvelle fois, le sang s'écoulant de sa blessure. Elle n'avait jamais combattu un adversaire qui lui vouait autant de haine et avait de plus en plus de mal à se défendre, Willoucow semblant porté uniquement par sa rage. Autour d'eux, le combat continuait, acharné et destructeur mais aucun d'eux ne le voyait. Finalement Willoucow frappa sèchement la main de Kiara du plat de son épée, évitant de justesse la lame du sabre de la jeune femme et cette dernière sentit son arme glisser de ses doigts…

Un cri de victoire échappa à l'Amiral et il la poussa sur le sol d'un violent coup de botte. Kiara gémit brusquement, la poitrine irradiée par la douleur tandis qu'elle se retrouvait sur le sol de sa propre jonque. Ainsi… Elle finirait comme Feng… tuée par un soldat anglais… Les larmes aux yeux elle jeta un dernier regard vers la bataille et ferma brièvement les yeux en voyant que les pirates avaient le dessus.

- Regarde moi sale chienne ! Hurla Willoucow en levant son épée.

Kiara le fixa se forçant à être courageuse et elle tenta de se relever

- Pas comme ça !!! Grinça Willoucow en appuyant sa botte sur son ventre, pesant sur elle de toutes ses forces pour la maintenir au sol alors qu'il se préparait à la mettre à mort.

- Non !!! Cria soudain une voix venue de nulle part.

Willoucow s'immobilisa , les mains tremblantes

- Henri non !!! Hurla Charity en se précipitant au milieu des combattants sans se soucier de recevoir un mauvais coup

Willoucow se retourna vers elle.

- Charity !! N'approchez pas allez vous mettre en sécurité !!

Charity ne l'écouta pas, les yeux fixés sur Kiara. Elle devait arriver à temps, l'empêcher de la tuer.

- Non !! Ne la tuez pas !! Espèce de bâtard !! Hurla-t-elle à son époux.

- Quoi ??? Demanda Willoucow trop abasourdi pour prêter attention à Kiara qui choisit cet instant et le relâchement de la pression de la botte de Willoucow pour se saisir du poignard qu'elle portait toujours sur elle

- Kiara !! Cria Charity en courant non pas vers Willoucow comme il l'avait d'abord cru mais vers la pirate.

- Chari… Commença Willoucow d'un ton incrédule avant de s'interrompre net , alors que Kiara lui ouvrait le ventre sans hésitation

L'Amiral lâcha son épée et porta les mains à son ventre d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang avant de regarder sa femme avec incompréhension

- Adieu Henri. Ce fut un plaisir de coucher avec vous mais entre le mariage et le veuvage … Je préfère décidemment le second. Lui asséna durement Charity

Les yeux grands ouverts, Willoucow contempla une dernière fois le magnifique visage angélique de sa femme tandis qu'il mourrait, une seule question à l'esprit… pourquoi ?

Kiara bondit sur ses pieds et retira d'un geste prompt le poignard du corps encore chaud de son ennemi avant d'écarter fermement Charity, la protégeant de son bras tandis qu'elle égorgeait l'officier qui s'apprêtait à tuer la jeune femme

- Espèce d'idiote je t'avais dit de rester à l'abri !! Ragea-t-elle en ramassant à la hâte son sabre, faisant de son corps une protection pour Charity

- Il allait te tuer !!! Protesta Charity tandis que Kiara plongeait son sabre dans le corps d'un nouvel assaillant

- Charity… S'agaça Kiara. Je suis un peu occupée là…

- Kiara.. Souffla Charity en la fixant

Grinçant des dents , Kiara la saisit fermement par les épaules et l'écarta

- Retourne dans la cabine tu as compris. C'est un ordre !! J'ai assez à faire sans avoir à m'occuper de toi .

- Juste … Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant … Murmura Charity

Agacée, Kiara poussa un léger soupir

- Oui Charity je te crois maintenant par pitié va te mettre à l'abri. Et prend ça … Lui souffla-t-elle en glissant son poignard encore ensanglanté dans les mains de la jeune femme

Sans attendre la réponse de Charity, Kiara se pencha lestement évitant le coup d'épée du Commodore Figbs et leva son sabre pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Charity

- CHARITY COURT !!! Ordonna-t-elle

Cette fois la jeune femme obéit et se précipita vers la cabine tandis que Kiara repoussait le Commodore

- Décidemment l'ensemble de l'armée anglaise a décidé de croiser le fer avec moi aujourd'hui. Ironisa Kiara en s'efforçant d'ignorer les protestations de son corps douloureux.

Charity poussa un cri tandis qu'un bras se refermait autour d'elle

- Pas bouger. Lui ordonna Li Phan en l'entraînant sans douceur. Toi reste ici. Ajouta-t-il en la dissimulant sous un tas de voiles avant de repartir au combat.

Le second de Kiara se précipita ensuite vers le Commodore et lui trancha la gorge d'un geste vif tandis que Kiara le désarmait

- J'avais la situation en main je te signale !! Ragea Kiara

Li Phan s'approcha d'elle et la fixa

- Ils sont en déroute … Que fait on ?

Kiara regarda le navire de Willoucow et sourit légèrement

- On le fait sauter…

- Oui Capitaine ! Jubila Li Phan en comprenant qu'elle allait tirer parti jusqu'au bout de la mort du chef des anglais.

*

Le soleil déclinait lentement lorsque, fourbue mais victorieuse, Kiara regarda sombrer le navire de l'Amiral Willoucow, les autres navires de la flotte anglaise s'efforçant péniblement de sortir de l'étau dans lequel les avait piégé lentement mais sûrement les petites jonques des pirates

Tremblante, Charity évita de regarder le corps d'Henri et se glissa derrière Kiara

- Tu es en vie.. Souffla-t-elle

Kiara soupira et se tourna légèrement vers elle

- Je suis plus étonnée par le fait que toi tu le sois encore… Ironisa-t-elle. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure était particulièrement stupide Charity

- Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait tu serais morte. Contra la jeune femme bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire

Kiara grimaça. Elle avait raison… Si elle n'avait pas fait cette diversion nul doute que Willoucow l'aurait tuée sans pitié.

- Qu'attends tu de moi Charity ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Souffla la jeune femme.

Cette fois Kiara ne put s'empêcher de rire

- Tu es incroyable je crois bien que tu es encore plus obsédée que ce bâtard de Norrington. Et ce n'est pas un compliment !

- Tu en as envie autant que moi. Contra Charity. En plus Henri a dit que tu faisais ça avec des filles alors pourquoi pas moi !!

- Sans vouloir te vexer il me semble que ton Willoucow n'était pas très bon juge en matière de femmes… Ironisa Kiara

- Peu importe.. Je sais que tu y viendras. Rétorqua Charity

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel

- Faudra qu'on mette les choses au point Charity… Mais pour l'instant je dois… allez sur le Hai Peng. Son capitaine veut me voir. Toi tu rentres avec Li Phan et l'Empress

- Et si je ne veux pas !! Protesta Charity

- Tu fais partie de mon équipage Charity. Donc tu obéis. Lui rétorqua simplement Kiara avant de s'élancer sur le Hai Peng, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres

*

Le capitaine Tripong s'inclina profondément en voyant Kiara

- J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas mais vous faites honneur à la dynastie des Feng , Capitaine.

Kiara ne put retenir un rougissement de plaisir et dissimula son émotion à la pensée de Sao. Serait il fier d'elle ? Aurait il fait le même choix ? Sûrement…

- J'aimerais vous offrir un rafraîchissement Capitaine Feng. Continua Tripong

Kiara refoula son envie de rentrer chez elle et de serrer ses enfants dans ses bras et hocha la tête

- L'Empress part devant. Annonça-t-elle en désignant son navire

Fatiguée, elle ne vit pas le sourire de l'autre à cette mention et remercia d'un sourire fatigué Tripong en prenant son verre

- A notre, votre victoire ! Salua l'homme

- Celle de Feng et de ses amis. Corrigea Kiara.

La jeune femme lâcha brutalement son verre alors que l'océan explosait devant elle

- Le Hollandais Volant !! S'affola-t-elle. Faites demi tour.

- Je ne crois pas Capitaine Feng. Répondit Tripong en posant son poignard entre les omoplates de la jeune femme

Kiara frissonna en voyant les hommes de Julia se déverser sur le pont

- Que faites vous imbécile !

- Je suis navré Capitaine.. Mais avant de vous servir ou de servir Feng je sers un Dieu plus puissant …

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel se maudissant pour sa propre stupidité

- Pas encore ce Tezcamachin…

- On l'appelle différemment chez nous… Si vous étiez réellement l'une des nôtres comme vous le prétendiez ce matin, vous le sauriez. Grinça Tripong en se tournant vers une forme monstrueuse recouverte d'algues. La voilà ainsi que vous la vouliez. Annonça-t-il. Kiara Norrington

Le visage de Marie grimaça un sourire en la voyant et elle répondit d'un ton cruel

- Notre capitaine la veut à son bord. Vous avez rempli votre part, elle me charge de vous dire qu'elle remplira la sienne.

Impuissante Kiara sentit les mains des monstres se refermer sur elle, l'entraînant vers le navire cauchemardesque… Finalement elle n'embrasserait pas ses enfants ce soir.

- Bon voyage Capitaine Feng ! Se moqua le traître Tripong tandis que les hommes du Hollandais Volant épargnaient son équipage …

*

A bord de l'Empress, Charity se retourna brutalement vers le Hai Peng.

- Li Phan… à qui est-ce navire ? Demanda-t-elle saisie par le Hollandais Volant

Le second se retourna machinalement, fatigué des questions incessantes de Charity. Il blêmit en reconnaissant le navire

- C'est le Hollandais Volant

- Le quoi ???

- Le navire des morts….

Inquiète Charity fixa le Hai Peng

- Kiara est là bas !!! Il faut faire demi tour !!

- Non !! Pas demi tour, rentrez au port. Rétorqua Li Phan terrifié

- Mais c'est votre Capitaine !!!

- C'est le Code ! Lui jeta Li Phan avant d'ordonner de presser la cadence

Impuissante, Charity fixa le Hollandais Volant alors qu'il plongeait dans les eaux sanglantes de la baie de Singapour…


	44. Un plan risqué

_**Bonjour à tous !!! Donc voici the chapitre pour Thomas. En tout cas celui où élabore sans nul doute son plan le plus couillu ( pardon mais c'est le seul mot qui convient) Bonne lecture… et reviews ???**_

**Chapitre 42**

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine à présent que Thomas possédait l'amulette et que Zia était morte . Une semaine durant laquelle le jeune homme s'était demandé cent fois pourquoi le dieu de Zia qu'elle prétendait si bon avait exigé de son envoyée qu'elle fasse le sacrifice de sa vie. Il y avait la culpabilité aussi. Celle de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver et celle de savoir que c'était peut être sa présence qui avait empêché Quetzalcoalt de sauver la jolie Zia.

Thomas aurait du être satisfait, il avait gagné. Il possédait la carte, l'amulette et une mine d'informations dont le contrôle avait totalement échappé à Tezcatlipoca. En cela son entreprise était une victoire. Mais pour sa réussite Zia avait du mourir et cela il avait du mal à le digérer. La mort de la jeune femme, contrairement à ce que Gibbs semblait penser, ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il aimait faire l'amour avec elle comme avec beaucoup d'autres femmes mais il ne l'aimait pas. En vérité, il l'admirait pour ses convictions tout en la méprisant pour ces mêmes dernières. Il regrettait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu la chance de vivre une vraie vie. Pour dire vrai c'était bien cela qui le peinait le plus dans la mort de Zia.

Le pas de Gibbs résonna derrière lui et Thomas ne put retenir un sourire acide en percevant la retenue dont le second faisait preuve à son égard depuis la mort de Zia. Fallait croire que Gibbs le pensait véritablement amoureux pour le traiter aussi gentiment qu'il le faisait. Plus de réflexions acerbes, plus de discussions de ses ordres. Il aurait même pu trouver ça agréable s'il n'avait pas eu cette étincelle de pitié dans le regard que Gibbs lui adressait. Or Thomas détestait la pitié qui lui renvoyait l'image de quelqu'un de faible, de vulnérable. Ce qu'il n'était pas.

Gibbs s'éclaircit la gorge, intimidé par le mutisme de son capitaine et qui , contre toute attente, durait. Bien entendu, ses sentiments à l'égard de Zia n'avaient pas changés mais il était forcé d'admettre que c'était moche de finir ainsi. Même si la jeune inca était l'une des femmes les plus perverses et manipulatrices qu'il ait jamais connu (hormis les sirènes, encore que.. ) elle ne méritait sûrement pas de mourir empalée dans le cratère d'un volcan prêt à entrer en irruption ( en même temps qui diable méritait une mort pareille ?)

- Dites Capitaine… Se décida-t-il à dire avec précautions

- Quoi donc Gibbs … Nous n'approchons pas d'un port que je sache . Ironisa Thomas

La crispation habituelle envahit Gibbs mais pour une fois il la trouva rassurante. C'était le signe que l'autre commençait à oublier…

- Non mais par contre y'a un navire qui s'approche de nous .

- Ah…… Et alors ???

- C'est une jonque. Précisa Gibbs

Thomas soupira avec lassitude

- Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas loin des côtes Singapouriennes quand on y pense , ça n'a donc rien d'étonnant.

Expliquer. Encore et toujours expliquer la même chose. Quelquefois il se demandait comme Jack Sparrow avait pu conserver sa raison face à une bande d'abrutis pareille. Encore que… Si on y réfléchissait bien, on ne pouvait pas dire que Jack Sparrow, pardon le Capitaine Sparrow, était sain d'esprit …

- Oui mais cette fois il va droit sur nous

Thomas soupira…

- Bien nous avons donc une jonque suicidaire qui se jette sur nous. Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Abordons la cela va de soi… Après tout ça fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait un brin d'honnête piraterie

Depuis l'arrivée de Zia. Répondit mentalement Gibbs avant de reprendre

- Oui mais on dirait plus qu'elle nous cherche…

- Et bien elle va nous trouver !!! S'énerva Thomas qui en avait plus qu'assez de l'insistance faussement respectueuse du second.

- Bien Capitaine… Soupira Gibbs avant de se tourner vers ses hommes.

Le Black Pearl se tourna avec décision vers la jonque et les canons sortirent lentement, mettant en joue le fragile bâtiment. Seule et en pleine mer, la jonque n'avait aucune chance face au Pearl. Thomas se préparait à donner l'ordre d'attaquer lorsque le pavillon de l'autre s'éleva brutalement. Un pavillon blanc.

- Ils se rendent sans combattre ???? S'étonna Thomas. Ça par contre c'est pas normal. Approchez mais avec prudence.

La manœuvre effectuée, Thomas fixa la jonque et vit son capitaine s'approcher du bord un grappin en main

- Il espère quoi ? Nous tuer à lui tout seul? Plaisanta-t-il

Derrière lui Ragetti éclata de rire et Thomas maîtrisa son agacement

- Vous êtes le capitaine Norrington ? Lui demanda l'autre avec un fort accent chinois

- Oui. En effet. Confirma Thomas , un peu surpris

- Dans ce cas je demande la permission de venir à bord. J'ai une lettre à vous remettre.

- Une lettre ???????? S'étonna Thomas. Et bien balancez la…

- Elle a bien précisé de vous la remettre en main propre…

Elle……… Kiara ????

- Permission accordée. Cria immédiatement Thomas

L'homme atterrit souplement sur le Pearl, jetant un regard peu rassuré en direction des armes que les hommes d'équipage braquaient sur lui.

- Voilà. Déclara-t-il en lui tendant la lettre.

Thomas referma sa main sur l'enveloppe et le fixa

- Et bien… c'est bon tu peux repartir

- Elle m'a demandé d'attendre votre réponse . Expliqua l'homme

De plus en plus surprenant… Songea Thomas en se détournant pour décacheter l'enveloppe. Le cachet de Feng nota-t-il

Le contenu de la lettre lui fit pousser un cri de surprise avant que ce dernier ne se mue en cri de rage pure alors qu'il lisait les quelques lignes qu'elle contenait

_Thomas. _

_Kiara est aux mains du Hollandais Volant. Ses hommes ne font rien et Soan, Li Phan et moi-même (enfin surtout les deux premiers pour ne rien te cacher) avons de plus en plus de mal à maintenir la situation stable. Je te supplie de venir au plus vite à Singapour. Tes enfants ont besoin de toi. _

_Charity _

Thomas passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux tandis que Gibbs le dévisageait avec inquiétude

- Capitaine ?

- Que dois je lui répondre ? S'impatienta le chinois que les armes toujours braquées sur lui rendaient nerveux.

Thomas serra les dents et le fixa

- Dites lui que je vais faire mieux que ça… Je vais ramener Kiara.

*

Sitôt après avoir été enlevée par l'équipage du Hollandais Volant ( ou plutôt trahie par Tripong) Kiara avait été traînée sur le pont du navire maudit, la poigne de Marie se refermant sans pitié sur ses longs cheveux. On l'avait forcée à s'agenouiller devant Julia. Elle avait refusé. Les hommes l'avait battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, Marie se gargarisant de sa défaite.

Julia s'était penchée sur elle, caricature monstrueuse de la jeune femme qu'elle avait un jour été. Elle ne lui avait dit que quelques mots

- Bienvenue à bord du Hollandais Volant Miss Sparrow.

- Madame Feng. Avait corrigé Kiara, s'efforçant de relever la tête malgré la douleur.

Julia n'avait pas répondu, se contentant d'adresser un signe de tête à Marie. Après ça l'enfer avait commencé.

Elle avait soutenu le regard de Marie pendant que cette dernière l'agonisait d'insultes dans lesquelles revenaient le nom de Thomas. Kiara s'était contentée d'en sourire. Au début.

A présent, son corps nu et sanglant attaché au mat du Hollandais Volant comme un ignoble trophée, Kiara était incapable de sourire. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, ignorant depuis combien de jours durait son calvaire. Longtemps sûrement.

Julia semblait l'avoir totalement abandonnée aux mains de Marie qui quand à elle paraissait décidée à lui faire payer le rejet de Thomas. Avec des intérêts cela allait sans dire. Elle avait commencé par la battre, maniant le fouet de sa main encore étrangement humaine sous la couche de coquillages qui la recouvrait. Kiara avait serré les dents et n'avait pas poussé un cri. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire ce plaisir à sa tortionnaire et avait presque accueilli avec soulagement le voile rouge qui était tombé sur ses yeux quand la douleur s'était révélée insupportable.

Sauf qu'elle avait du rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas morte, et Marie n'était pas décidée à en finir avec elle. Les injures avaient repris. La traitant de catin , de garce et de putain. Kiara avait tenté d'ironiser poussée par un orgueil farouche et une folie qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son père. En pire.

Marie avait donc décidé de lui faire vivre la vie à laquelle elle l'avait condamnée en lui volant ( volant ??? ) Thomas. Le premier homme à qui elle l'avait offerte s'appelait Borso. Un homme de son père. Kiara s'était contentée de fermer les yeux tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle la traitant de putain de Norrington. Lorsqu'il avait terminé elle avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait fixé, longuement.

- Si mon père était encore ici. Il t'aurait tué pour ce que tu viens de faire.

L'autre n'avait fait qu'en rire et l'avait frappée, lui hurlant qu'il avait fait de même avec sa mère qui hormis elle était la plus grande catin que le Pearl ait jamais abrité.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à bord, Kiara avait perdu son sang froid. Elle avait craché, hurlé , s'était débattue. Car quand bien même Elizabeth Swann Sparrow était méprisable, elle n'était pas une catin. Elle ignorait l'identité du second à avoir profité d'elle. Ne lui restait que la douleur alors que la créature au corps déformé s'était acharnée sur elle. Les autres s'étaient perdus dans un brouillard de souffrance tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, imaginant la main de Feng sur la sienne, sa voix impérieuse lui soufflant à l'oreille que sa petite fille était plus forte que ça. Elle l'était. Elle devait l'être. Pour Feng.

Marie la fixa avec dégoût et la gifla brutalement ,la ramenant au moment présent et à la prochaine torture

- Sale petite garce. Commença Marie.

A demi évanouie sous la souffrance, Kiara se força à sourire. C'est-ce que Feng aurait fait . A présent elle ne sentait même plus la douleur de la blessure infligée par Willoucow durant leur combat, pas plus qu'elle ne sentait celle des nouvelles, les plus récentes. Son esprit errait quelque part entre la réalité et le néant, entièrement tourné vers Feng et son souvenir.

Marie la regarda avec haine. De quoi était elle donc faite !! Ni les coups, ni les viols , ni les insultes (hormis celles envers sa mère ) n'avaient réussi à la faire hurler de douleur comme elle en rêvait. Et même lorsque Borso avait mentionné Elizabeth Swann, les cris de Kiara n'avaient pas été de douleur mais de rage. Comme si rien ne pouvait toucher cette garce .

Marie s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Kiara

- Regarde toi sale garce… Regarde à quel point tu es misérable sale putain… Tu es contente hein maintenant ? Tu vois ce que ça fait …

Kiara ouvrit un œil vitreux et fixa sans rien dire Marie tandis que l'autre s 'échauffait

- Tu as voulu me le prendre hein… Feng ne te suffisait pas il te fallait Thomas !! MON Thomas. C'est à cause de toi s'il m'a laissée…. Depuis le début tu es contre moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait sale garce !!!!

Kiara ne répondit pas plus, observant Marie tandis que cette dernière s'échauffait

- C'est à cause de toi si ton père m'a laissée. Intervint brusquement Julia.

Manquait plus qu'elle…. Songea ironiquement Kiara tandis qu'il lui semblait sentir plus que jamais la pression de la main de Feng sur la sienne

_Ne craque pas petite fille… Tu es une Feng maintenant. Les Feng ne pleurent pas _

_- Ils se battent. Compléta Kiara à voix haute, alors que la voix de Sao résonnait dans sa tête. _

Dans un coin de son cerveau elle entendit vaguement Marie rager

- Elle nous échappe !!

- Elle ne pourra pas toujours fuir. Crois moi nous n'en avons pas fini avec cette plaie. Répondit Julia.

Un torrent glacé se déversa sur le corps de Kiara, le sel de l'eau de mer ravivant la douleur de ses blessures et chassant la main rassurante de Feng sur la sienne . Ravie , Marie la fixa, se rengorgeant de l'éclair de souffrance qu'elle avait surpris dans son regard

- Non ma belle tu vas rester en vie.. Jusqu'à ce que Norrington arrive… Une fois qu'il sera là je verrais l'expression de son visage pendant qu'il te regardera brûler sans rien pouvoir faire te sauver…

- Et crois moi petite Kiara lorsque les flammes te dévoreront tu hurleras. Renchérit Julia.

La nouvelle perça difficilement le brouillard de souffrance de Kiara tandis que ses lèvres sèches ébauchaient un sourire. Alors c'était ça… Attendre que Norrington vienne pour qu'il la voit se consumer dans un brasier… Beau plan vraiment… au détail près que contrairement à ce qu'elles semblaient croire Norrington ne viendrait pas pour elle… Sans compter que pour crier… Encore fallait il qu'elle en soit capable et elle était décidemment trop faible pour ça… Sur cette dernière pensée Kiara laissa le voile sombre l'envelopper à nouveau, retrouvant avec bonheur la pression de la main de Feng sur la sienne.

*

Depuis leur rencontre avec la jonque et les nouvelles qu'elle avait apportées quelques jours plus tôt , le Pearl menait un train d'enfer. L'équipage, angoissé par la crispation continue de Thomas gardait un silence lourd qui n'était brisé que par les ordres secs du jeune homme.

Finalement, Thomas vit ce qu'il cherchait: un navire à couler ( il avait eu la faiblesse de laisser partir la jonque sans réfléchir )

- Gibbs !! Hurla-t-il

Le vieil homme s'approcha, les mains tremblantes

- Capitaine …

- Coulez ce navire. Maintenant. Ordonna Thomas

Le second le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Quoi ??? Mais Capitaine c'est un de ceux qui sont sous l'autorité de votre père …

Thomas se retourna vers lui, le regard sombre

- Que voulez vous que ça me foute !!!!

Gibbs recula surprit par sa colère et par sa vulgarité qui n'était guère habituelle

- J'ai besoin d'un naufrage pour attirer le Hollandais Volant. Grinça Thomas. Si ce n'est pas ce navire ce sera le Pearl. A vous de choisir

- Le Pearl !! Jack ne vous pardonnerait jamais ça !!

- Ah oui ? Parce que vous croyez qu'il vous pardonnera d'avoir laissé sa fille aux mains de Julia sous prétexte qu'il ne faut pas couler les navires de la flotte du Gouverneur Norrington ?

Gibbs hoqueta et se tourna vers les hommes

- Hissez le pavillon on part à l'abordage

- Est-ce que j'ai dit ça !! Ragea Thomas. Pas de pavillon, pas de sommations, les canons et on le coule !!!

- Mais c'est contraire aux règles… Au Code de la Piraterie ….

- AU DIABLE LE CODE !!! Hurla Thomas fou de rage en s'emparant de la torche que tenait Ragetti, hésitant à allumer la mèche du canon. Voilà !! Vous pourrez dire ou penser ce que vous voudrez, me traduire devant vos tribunaux ou je ne sais quoi mais vous allez me couler ce bateau !!!

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, le navire de la Compagnie, mal préparé à une attaque aussi virulente qu'inattendue et brisant toutes les règles de la bataille commençait à sombrer.

- Gibbs vous restez ici. Ordonna Thomas. Le Pearl ne bouge pas tant que Kiara n'y est pas. C'est un ordre et de tout ceux que je vous ai donné c'est celui auquel je vous conseille d'obéir.

- Bien… Mais .. Qu'allez vous faire …

Thomas se débarrassa de son veston et s'approcha du bastingage.

- Je vais chercher Kiara qu'est-ce que vous croyez !!! Que j'ai envie d'un bain ?

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Thomas plongeait, nageant rapidement vers l'épave.

- Complètement fou… Murmura-t-il. Comme si la dernière fois ne lui avait pas suffi…

Pourtant, le vieil homme sentit brutalement son cœur s'adoucir en le voyant faire. Le geste fou de Thomas lui rappelait celui de Jack, lorsque des années plus tôt il était parti arracher Elizabeth des tentacules de Turner. Sauf que Thomas n'était pas Jack. Et Julia n'était certainement pas Will….

- Faites qu'il réussisse… Murmura-t-il avant de donner l'ordre d'immobiliser le Pearl.

*

La tête appuyée contre le mât du Hollandais Volant, Kiara ne réagit même pas lorsque ce dernier fit surface dans un gerbe d'eau. Pour elle , ça ne changeait pas grand-chose… Entièrement tournée vers Sao Feng elle serrait désespérément ses doigts, cherchant à le rejoindre sans que son corps accepte de mourir …

Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsque Julia et Marie poussèrent une exclamation de triomphe. Elles étaient folles. Tout le monde était fou sur ce navire… Elle-même était sans doute en train de devenir folle en fait…

- L'heure de ta mort est enfin arrivée ! Jubila Marie derrière elle

Kiara ne réagit pas…

Encadré par deux monstres, Thomas fit face à Julia

- Relâche la.

Cette fois Kiara ouvrit les yeux… son regard mit un moment à s'ajuster avant qu'elle ne constate que Thomas se tenait non loin d'elle

- Crétin… Souffla-t-elle

- Oh me voila rassuré sur ton état mon cœur. Ironisa Thomas. Non pas que je m'inquiétais …

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Marie s'empara prestement de la lampe à huile la plus proche et la cassa sur la tête de Kiara

- Une torche !!! Réclama-t-elle. Que ce bâtard la voit brûler !!

Thomas se retourna vers elle sans émotion apparente

- Oh Marie… Je t'ai connue plus appétissante…

Marie marqua un temps d'arrêt tandis que Kiara soupirait lourdement se demandant s'il était si douloureux qu'on le disait de périr dans les flammes. Enfin, finalement la mort n'était qu'un mauvais moment à vivre.

Toujours aussi calme Thomas se tourna vers Julia.

- Ce n'est pas la mort de Kiara que tu veux …

-Et pourquoi pas ? J'aurais la satisfaction de voir ce sale Sparrow pleurer la mort de sa petite princesse. Et crois moi je m'arrangerais pour qu'il en apprenne tout les détails

Thomas fit mine de réfléchir

- Oui c'est sûr c'est pas mal… Mais il y aurait encore mieux … Parce que bon certes Jack tient à Kiara mais après tout, il a d'autres filles… Une de plus ou une de moins ne changera pas grand-chose. En revanche… il n'a qu'un navire …

Marie, la torche à la main approcha de Kiara et Thomas retint imperceptiblement son souffle. A son grand soulagement la main de Julia se leva

- NON !! Attend !!!

- Quoi ? Mais non !! Ragea Marie tandis que deux créatures l'écartaient brutalement de Kiara

Julia l'ignora totalement et se tourna vers Thomas

- Que veux tu dire ?

Cette fois c'est le moment de pas se rater … Songea Thomas avec angoisse avant de lui faire un grand sourire

- Qu'il y a mieux que Kiara… Imagine… Si tu avais le Pearl et toutes les âmes de son équipage …

Cette fois même Kiara hoqueta et elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la voix de Feng l'arrêta soudain

- _Tais toi petite fille laisse le bâtard parler. _

Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou était il vraiment là ???

Les tentacules de Julia frémirent brusquement et elle fixa Thomas

- Le Pearl… Mais en quoi il me servirait j'ai déjà un navire … Et de plus je ne peux pas le voir.

- Mais moi si ! Rétorqua Thomas. Quand au Pearl… Imagine Jack Sparrow obligé de se traîner à tes pieds pour le reprendre… Nul doute qu'Elizabeth serait prête à se sacrifier pour Jack et .. Au lieu de Kiara c'est elle que tu pourrais… enflammer . Plaisanta Thomas

- Non ! Hurla Marie. Il ment , il ment !!!

- Tais toi !! Lui jeta Julia, se régalant déjà mentalement de ce qu'elle ferait subir à Elizabeth.

- Je vois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Continua Thomas. Pour cela il te suffit que nous passions un accord… Le Pearl et les âmes de tout son équipage contre Kiara. Plus … la mienne. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, priant mentalement pour que son plan fonctionne sans quoi il serait responsable d'une catastrophe

Marie jeta un regard haineux vers Kiara

- Sale garce .. Il vendrait son âme pour toi…

- Oh ce n'est pas pour elle ! Ironisa Thomas tandis que son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure. Mais à tout prendre, quitte à être esclave je préfère choisir mon maître … Et puis ainsi je serais immortel… Ou presque …

Alors qu'il parlait le cœur de Thomas se serra. Rien ne venait… rien ne … Malgré ses provocations rien … Julia s'avançait vers lui lorsque la voix grondeuse de Tezcatlipoca monta en lui

_- QUE FAIS TU !!! JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE CA !!!! _

Pour un peu Thomas en aurait pleuré de soulagement , apparemment son raisonnement était juste… S'engager sur le Hollandais Volant priverait Tezcatlipoca de lui et donc de son but…

- Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher . Rétorqua-t-il en tendant la main vers Julia

La douleur fut si forte qu'il tomba à genoux

_- NON !!! TON DESTIN N'EST PAS D'ETRE SUR LE HOLLANDAIS VOLANT !!!_

- Bof .. Entre être ton esclave ou être celui de Julia il n'y a pas grande différence. Sauf que dans un des deux cas, Kiara reste en vie… Marmonna Thomas avec difficultés, pensant plus qu'il ne parlait.

- J'accepte ton offre. Continua Julia sans s'émouvoir de la douleur visible de Thomas. Toi, ton navire et ton équipage m'appartiennent. Tu iras avec Marie. Kiara est libre.

Thomas tendit une main tremblante vers Julia, en sueur. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trompé, que Zia ne se soit pas ..

- _ARRETE !! _Intervint Tezcatlipoca d'un ton rempli de rage. _Ou je détruis ta famille_

Thomas déglutit et se força à maîtriser sa peur

- Bof sans leur mère mes enfants sont de toute façon condamnés.

Un silence qui parut durer des heures à Thomas lui répondit puis.

_- Que veux tu ? _

- Tu le sais… Souffla Thomas , ses doigts frôlant ceux de Julia qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien

La capitaine du Hollandais Volant s'immobilisa brutalement et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors que toute la peine contenue dans son cœur se déversait d'un coup dans son esprit

- Que … Gémit elle.

Thomas serra les poings tandis que les yeux de Julia s'agrandissaient de désespoir. D'un œil froid, Thomas la regarda lutter, bien placé pour imaginer le tumulte qui se déroulait dans son esprit

- D'accord… Gémit Julia, en larmes.

Le cœur de Thomas fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Gagné !!! Il avait gagné !!!!

- Vous pouvez partir… Tout les deux… Annonça Julia prête à tout pour que la douleur intolérable cesse

- NON !! Hurla Marie tandis que les créatures qui la maintenait à l'écart l'assommaient

- J'osais pas demander . Plaisanta Thomas en la voyant s'écrouler avec plaisir.

- _Tu me le paieras Norrington… _Ragea Tezcatlipoca.

Thomas l'ignora et se précipita vers le mat, s'empressant de détacher Kiara

- On dirait bien que ta dette à mon égard vient d'augmenter mon cœur. Jubila-t-il.

Le regard vitreux, Kiara s'écroula dans ses bras

- Bâtard… Souffla-t-elle

- Ne me remercie surtout pas. Soupira Thomas en la soulevant avec précaution

Sous le regard médusé des hommes du Hollandais Volant, Thomas se dirigea vers le bastingage

- Si ça ne gêne personne j'emprunte une chaloupe… Ironisa-t-il.

- _Tu me le paieras… _Ragea une nouvelle fois Tezcatlipoca

- Je n'en doute pas. Rétorqua Thomas. Mais pour l'instant j'ai l'amulette. Murmura-t-il en songeant au pendentif qui brillait autour de son cou.

*

Gibbs sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux en voyant la chaloupe se diriger lentement vers le Pearl avec , à son bord, Thomas et Kiara.

- Aidez le capitaine à remonter !! S'écria-t-il.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Thomas se hissa à bord, portant toujours Kiara inconsciente.

- Elle a besoin d'être soignée. Annonça-t-il

- Comment … co.. Comment.. Bredouilla Gibbs qui n'en revenait pas

- La négociation Gibbs…. Je pensais que Jack vous avait au moins appris ça…


	45. Retour à Singapour

_**Coucou voici donc la suite avec les retrouvailles entre époux mdrrr. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 43**

Lorsque Kiara reprit conscience elle était allongée dans un lit et une tasse fumante répandait son odeur d'herbes dans la pièce. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux, grimaçant en sentant la douleur se réveiller elle aussi dans son corps comme si ce dernier avait été roué de coups ( ce qui somme toute était bien le cas). La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans la cabine de ses parents avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était plus une enfant depuis bien longtemps et que ce n'était donc pas à Elizabeth qu'elle devait le parfum de la tisane mais à…

- Norrington… Grinça-t-elle

Le visage de Thomas apparut aussitôt dans son champ de vision et le jeune homme lui adressa un regard joyeux

- Mon cœur tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que tu me fais . Je craignais que tu ne m'aies oublié.

- Si seulement… Marmonna Kiara en prenant la tasse dans ses mains tremblantes.

- Et tu n'as rien perdu de ta langue de vipère grâce à Dieu. Ironisa Thomas en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Kiara but lentement sans répondre, savourant le breuvage chaud. Le regard vide, elle se remémora les derniers événements, la bataille dans la baie de Singapour, la mort de Willoucow puis… la trahison. Le Hollandais Volant, Julia, Marie. Les tortures. La main de Feng sur la sienne. Sa voix.

- Kiara ? Lui demanda Thomas d'un ton inquiet. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme se retourna avec agacement vers lui.

- Devine …

- Bon on va dire que c'est un oui. Rétorqua Thomas en souriant.

Kiara le fixa avec rage. Qu'avait il à sourire comme ça ? Comme si ça l'amusait de la voir dans cet état… Aussi vulnérable, aussi ..

- Je sais que la politesse ne fait pas partie des choses dont tu t'embarrasses mais je dois dire que je m'attendais au moins à un merci… Reprit Thomas.

Kiara n'y prêta pas attention, perdue dans le souvenir de Feng dont elle avait senti la présence tout au long depuis le jour où elle avait mené la bataille contre la compagnie

- Il m'a sauvée… Murmura-t-elle.

Thomas sourit à nouveau et s'assit à ses côtés

- Bien sur que je t'ai sauvée mon cœur , contente que tu t'en souviennes

Kiara le regarda… De quoi diable parlait cet imbécile

- Pas toi. Sao Feng…

Thomas blêmit et se releva brutalement

- Sao Feng ???? SAO FENG !!! Bon sang Kiara ce n'est pas Feng qui est venu te chercher !! C'est moi !! Feng est MORT .

- Tais toi… Il était là… Il … Sa main, il était là tout le long … Quand .. Ils m'ont battue, quand ces hommes … quand ils m'ont …

- Oh dans ce cas-tu devrais lui demander pourquoi il n'a rien fait pour te tirer de là ! Ragea Thomas. Parce que sans vouloir être méchant quand je suis arrivé tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme.

- C'est … à cause de toi… Qu'ils… qu'elle… Rétorqua Kiara.

Thomas exhala un long soupir, tentant de se calmer.

- Je ne voulais pas ça Kiara. Et je … je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu…

Kiara se força à le regarder. Il disait vrai là-dessus. Il était venu.

- Tu … comment tu as su ?

- Charity. Répondit Thomas. Elle m'a écrit la situation. D'ailleurs mon cœur sans vouloir paraître grossier , serait ce abuser de te demander ce qu'elle fait à Singapour ?

Kiara sourit légèrement. Charity… Évidemment. Qui d'autre ?

- Elle est venue pour me tuer. Répondit elle

- Ah … et comme elle voulait le faire elle-même elle s'est empressée de m'écrire. Logique.

- Elle a changé d'avis… Soupira Kiara avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau, se laissant bercer par le roulis du Pearl.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer avant de s'interrompre. Kiara s'était rendormie.

*

Lorsque Kiara se réveilla pour la seconde fois, ses idées étaient déjà plus claires. Avec un soupir elle étendit le bras avant de le retirer à la hâte en sentant quelque chose bouger en dessous.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Thomas

Elle soupira, déçue. Bien sûr c'était Norrington qui s'était ainsi vautré à côté d'elle, qui d'autre ?

- Je me sentirais mieux si tu ne me collais pas comme ça.

- Tu avais froid ! Et c'est toi qui m'a retenu. Riposta Thomas.

- Je dois pas être mieux alors… Ironisa faiblement Kiara.

Loin de s'écarter, Thomas glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et la retint contre lui.

- Tes blessures sont sérieuses Kiara. Ses salauds n'y sont pas allés de main morte ils t'ont…

- Pas la peine de m'expliquer ce qu'ils ont faits… J'y étais je te signale. Le coupa Kiara d'un ton tranchant.

- Bon sang Kiara ! Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas te comporter normalement pour une fois au lieu de toujours me rejeter … ça devient lassant.

Kiara passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et Thomas lui tendit un verre d'eau

- Tiens.

- Merci. Coassa Kiara

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai … Tu peux répéter là ? Plaisanta Thomas.

Kiara reposa le verre et se redressa dans le lit. Elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle se força à se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit, les promesses de Marie résonnant dans sa tête , jusqu'à l'arrivée de Thomas

- Pourquoi tu es venu… Murmura-t-elle. Elle n'attendait que ça…

- Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser là bas ! Et puis.. Nous sommes mariés tout les deux… Et nous avons un accord…

Kiara grimaça.

- Si tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi parce que tu es venu tu te trompes lourdement… Je préfère encore sentir les hommes de Julia sur moi plutôt que toi.

- Charmante… Vraiment… Moi qui espérait un peu de reconnaissance, je crois que c'est raté …

- Tu étais prêt à vendre le Pearl… les âmes de tout l'équipage… Tu as agi comme le dernier des imbéciles… Cracha Kiara en se souvenant du marché de Thomas

- Je constate que le fait que j'ai également offert ma propre âme pour sauver une garce dans ton genre ne t'émeut guère. Ragea Thomas en s'écartant d'elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de livrer mon navire ou un seul de mes hommes à Julia. Désolé mon cœur mais ton âme ne vaut même pas celle de Ragetti… En vérité la seule chose qui ait de la valeur chez toi c'est ton cul… Encore que le traitement qu'ils t'ont fait subir l'a nettement dévalué.

Kiara se retourna vers lui, rassurée de sentir la rage familière monter en elle. Non elle n'était pas morte.

- Dans ce cas dois je comprendre que je n'aurais plus à subir tes misérables mines de séducteur ?

Thomas perdit tout contrôle en l'entendant.

- Sûrement pas !! Je compte bien profiter de ce que tu m'as vendu en échange de ma protection.

- Protection ??? S'étouffa à demi Kiara. Je n'ai pas besoin de la protection d'un sale bâtard dans ton genre

- Oui, oui je sais…. La seule queue qui t'intéresse est celle de ton Feng. Seulement que tu le veuilles ou non tu as passé un marché avec moi . Répondit Thomas sans pouvoir se retenir.

La main de Kiara s'écrasa violement sur sa joue et Thomas serra les poings

- Arrête ça tout de suite Kiara.

- Tu me dégoûtes… Ragea Kiara, sa colère redoublant en sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux. J'aurais préféré que tu me laisses là bas…

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais masochiste… Rétorqua Thomas. Si j'avais su avant que ça te faisait jouir crois moi je ne me serais pas privé !! Sale petite garce ingrate !!!

Il s'apprêtait à continuer, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche lorsque le bruit des sanglots de Kiara l'arrêtèrent net.

Le cœur serré, Thomas la fixa alors qu'elle couvrait son visage entre ses mains, cherchant à dissimuler ses larmes . Honteux de son éclat de colère et de la cruauté de ses paroles qu'il voyait à présent , il la serra doucement contre lui

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… Excuse moi… Je veux juste que … que tu ailles mieux. Que tu sois comme avant…

Kiara résista quelques instants à son étreinte avant de capituler. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre et après ce qu'elle avait supporté, se retrouver dans cette cabine… celle où elle venait se faire consoler enfant … était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Thomas la serra à l'étouffer contre lui et lui caressa légèrement les cheveux

- Pleure mon cœur… Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Je ne le dirais à personne… Je te promets… je veux juste que .. Que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Kiara gémit et enfouit son visage contre son torse tandis que le chagrin qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps s'écoulait enfin

- Il .. Il était là tu sais … Souffla-t-elle. Je voulais … il.. Je l'aurais rejoint

Feng… Songea Thomas, retenant les paroles acides qui lui venaient

- _Elle dit vrai… _Ricana brusquement Tezcatlipoca dans son esprit. _Sur le Hollandais Volant, les morts parlent… Si tu l'avais laissée mourir elle l'aurait rejoint… Mais au lieu de ça tu as voulu contrôler son destin… _

Thomas frémit et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de Kiara.

- Je ne regrette rien. Souffla-t-il. Feng n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle renonce et moi non plus …

- _Il t'est facile de justifier ton égoïsme … _Ironisa Tezcatlipoca

- La ferme. Marmonna Thomas en berçant Kiara contre lui.

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre lui, ses sanglots se calmant peu à peu tandis qu'elle entendait d'une oreille distraite les murmures de Thomas. Il avait raison sur un point… Feng l'aurait méprisée d'avoir renoncé. Sans compter ses enfants, qui à Singapour , l'attendaient. Ses enfants… Elle frémit à cette pensée. Que leur était il arrivé ? Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle disparue,il serait tentant pour les capitaines / vassaux de Feng de mettre la main sur son empire

- Singapour !! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu dois…

- Nous y serons dans deux jours. L'apaisa Thomas. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser les enfants avec Charity… Elle est parfaite au lit mais je doute de ses capacités d'éducation.

Kiara ne put retenir un léger sourire à travers ses larmes et s'installa plus confortablement contre Thomas. Il était peut être un vicieux et un menteur… mais elle était forcée d'admettre qu'alors que de tous ( son père, Elizabeth, Dominic) Norrington était le seul à ne l'avoir jamais laissée tomber. Quand bien même elle l'aurait parfois préféré…

Thomas siffla lourdement alors qu'elle se reposait contre lui.

- Kiara mon cœur … Si tu .. Continues je … Déglutit il en sentant le désir familier monter dans ses reins.

Un reniflement lui répondit et Thomas sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme effleurer sa peau. Les mains tremblantes, il écarta les cheveux qui balayaient le visage de Kiara et se pencha lentement sur elle

- Laisse moi te consoler pour cette fois. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Kiara ne réagit pas lorsque les lèvres de Thomas se posèrent sur les siennes, la goûtant légèrement. Il était doux, tendre. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Elle ne protesta pas lorsque le baiser s'approfondit, les mains de Thomas glissant légèrement sur ses blessures, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser. Sans s'en rendre compte elle noua les bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle, retrouvant avec émotion la sensation d'être vivante. Le sentiment d'être désirée comme une femme et non comme un objet comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur le Hollandais Volant.

Les mains de Thomas écartèrent doucement sa chemise et il rompit leur baiser, glissant ses lèvres sur les blessures qu'elle portait . Kiara gémit légèrement songeant qu'elle devait le repousser mais sans en avoir pour autant le courage. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, son corps avait soif de tendresse, de caresses. Et Norrington était là… Prêt à lui donner.

- Kiara… Soupira Thomas en continuant à embrasser chacune de ses blessures.

La tête lui tournant légèrement, Kiara se laissa aller en arrière, trouvant un plaisir indicible à sentir son corps réagir aux caresses de Thomas. Elle vivait. Peu importait le reste tant qu'elle se sentait vivante. Ses mains se posèrent dans les cheveux de Thomas , glissant dans ses mèches sombres tandis qu'il continuait ses caresses. Les gestes de Thomas se firent plus précis alors qu'il redoublait de douceur, conscient que son séjour sur le Hollandais Volant avait laissé plus d'une marque.

Aucun des deux n'entendit Gibbs ouvrir la porte. Le vieil homme serra les poings en voyant Thomas se presser sur la pauvre petite Kiara, s'engageant en elle avec un râle. Méprisable… Songea-t-il. Comme si Kiara n'avait pas déjà assez souffert sur le Hollandais Volant sans en plus devoir supporter ce porc …

- Laisse moi te faire plaisir… Souffla Thomas. Je suis le meilleur pour ça…

Écœuré, Gibbs referma la porte. Norrington n'avait vraiment aucun cœur ni aucune décence. S'il s'était écouté il l'aurait tué sur le champ. Mais … il avait promis de se conformer au choix de Jack…

*

_Quelques heures plus tard….._

Serrée contre Thomas, Kiara sourit légèrement avant de se reprendre. Elle avait été stupide d'accorder à ce maudit profiteur ce qu'il attendait d'elle ( même si elle devait reconnaître que ses soins attentifs lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien)

- Ça va mieux mon cœur ? Pavoisa Thomas à ses côtés, sur de sa réponse

Kiara grinça des dents et le fixa avec colère

- Considère que tu viens d'avoir ta troisième nuit Norrington.

- Je vois … Soupira avec exagération Thomas. J'en déduis que la réponse est oui…

Kiara le fixa et serra les poings

- Le fait que tu sois venu me chercher ne change rien au fait que tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard lâche… Quand à ton prétendu acte héroïque je suppose que c'est plutôt encore un de tes pactes avec ce Tezmachin…

- Oui et non… Kiara , je …

- Oh la ferme Norrington ! S'exclama Kiara en se levant brutalement

Avec un soupir Thomas renonça à argumenter. Après tout il avait ce qu'il avait voulu: Kiara était redevenue comme avant. Détestable.

*

Deux jours plus tard, le Pearl jetait l'ancre discrètement dans la baie la plus éloignée de Singapour sous les indications de Kiara.

- Tu peux repartir maintenant. Grinça-t-elle à l'adresse de Thomas. Il y a une entrée pour la forteresse pas loin. Je me débrouillerais

- Oh je n'en doute pas. Ironisa Thomas. Mais je t'accompagne quand même.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se raviser. Après tout, elle ne savait pas au juste ce qu'elle allait trouver sur place… Et même si elle détestait l'admettre, y compris à elle-même, la présence d'un allié serait rassurante… Même si cet allié était Thomas…

*

Flanquée de Thomas et d'une partie de l'équipage du Black Pearl, Kiara pénétra dans l'entrée à demi écroulée de la forteresse

- Ça a pas l'air très solide… Remarqua Ragetti d'une voix tremblante

- Si tes hommes ont peur, dis leur de faire demi tour . Jeta Kiara à Thomas d'un ton agacé.

- Je ne suis responsable des mauvais recrutements de ton père. Rétorqua le jeune homme

- Dans ce cas pourquoi t'obstines tu à les traîner partout avec toi ?

Thomas ne put retenir un sourire

- Parce qu'ils m'amusent …

- Imbécile… Cracha Kiara

- Je vois que ton vocabulaire a progressé mon cœur… Avant tu ne m'appelais que bâtard… S'amusa Thomas

- On peut être les deux… Et manifestement tu l'es sans compter que tu es un salaud , un pervers , un….

Thomas s'immobilisa soudain

- Tu continueras la liste de mes qualités plus tard… Quelqu'un vient.

A ces mots un grand sourire fendit la bouche de Kiara et elle avança plus rapidement avant de s'appuyer contre la paroi, le visage blême

- Tu es encore trop faible. Soupira Thomas. Laisse moi t'aider.

Alors qu'il ébauchait le geste de la soulever dans ses bras, Kiara se recula farouchement

- Hors de question que je rentre chez moi comme une impotente !

- Tu préfères y arriver à demi morte ? Cette fois c 'est toi qui es stupide.

- La ferme Norrington ! Grinça Kiara

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Thomas l'écarta brusquement, l'arme au poing.

- Pose son ton arme. Ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui avançait vers Kiara, un poignard dans sa main.

Les yeux de l'autre s'étrécirent avant qu'il feigne l'étonnement

- Capitaine Feng ? Je ne vous avais pas reconnue…. Nous vous croyons perdue … Susurra-t-il.

Kiara frissonna. Pas de doute possible, l'autre avait voulu la tuer… Ce qui redoubla son inquiétude pour ses enfants… Son regard croisa celui de Thomas

- Tes hommes mentent mal Kiara .

- Oui… Je sais… Tue le. Ordonna Kiara.

Thomas marqua un temps d'arrêt et Kiara siffla avec agacement. D'une main sûre elle s'empara du poignard et éventra d'un geste sec l'homme. Vaguement écoeuré, Thomas la fixa

- On t'a déjà parlé de choses comme la « conversation » ou la « négociation » ?

- Je préfère cette méthode pour me débarrasser des mutins. Rétorqua Kiara avec sécheresse en enjambant le cadavre.

Thomas la suivit de près tandis que Kiara se dirigeait sans hésiter dans les couloirs qui pour lui se ressemblaient tous.

Finalement et alors qu'il semblait à Kiara qu'elle allait défaillir, ils arrivèrent non loin d'une porte derrière laquelle des voix grouillaient

- La salle principale… Souffla-t-elle

- Repose toi… Si tu veux qu'on te croit forte, fait au moins en sorte de le paraître. S'agaça Thomas.

Kiara lui jeta un regard haineux et reprit calmement son souffle avant de poser la main sur la poignée, serrant son poignard ensanglanté.

- Kiara je ne suis pas certain que d'entrer comme ça… Soit une bonne idée.. Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée et nous ne savons pas si…

- Je suis chez moi. J'entre comme je veux. Le coupa Kiara en pénétrant dans la pièce

*

Un murmure salua son apparition et Thomas nota avec une légère admiration qu'elle avait bien sur choisi la porte qui lui permettrait d'apparaître en surplomb de la salle

- Rien au hasard… Murmura-t-il

- La piraterie n'est pas une histoire de hasard. Si tu crois ça tu ferais mieux de rentrer bien au chaud chez le Gouverneur. Lui cracha Kiara avant de se retourner vers ses hommes.

- Kiara ! Balbutia Soan avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer contre lui, bousculant au passage Thomas.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Sotruc… Ironisa le jeune homme.

Kiara répondit brièvement à l'étreinte de Soan et se tourna vers l'assemblée

- Où est le traître de Tripong ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme

- Co … comment …Balbutia un capitaine. On… vous sur le Hollandais Volant…

- Et je m'en suis sortie. Répondit Kiara en les fixant d'un regard noir. Alors de quoi parliez vous ? De mon éclatante victoire face à la Compagnie ? Ou des hommes de mon….. Mari qui encerclent vos navires ?

- Ravi d'apprendre que finalement je te sers à quelque chose. Marmonna Thomas.

Li Phan se rengorgea et s'inclina vers Kiara

- Bienvenue chez vous Capitaine Feng. Déclara-t-il en chinois

Thomas soupira… Il n'avait rien compris sauf qu'encore et toujours il était question de Feng. Kiara se retourna vers les autres et les dévisagea

- Alors de quoi parliez vous ?

Du coin de l'œil Thomas observa les hommes réunis tandis que la tension de la salle grandissait.

- C'est de la folie … Murmura-t-il en comptant les adversaires potentiels.

- Ou du génie… Répondit Gibbs dans son dos.

Finalement un homme brisa la foule et Thomas jugea par ses cicatrices que ce dernier devait compter parmi les capitaines.

- De votre victoire Capitaine Feng…. S'inclina-t-il imité peu à peu par les autres hommes.

Kiara sentit des larmes de soulagement lui piquer les yeux et hocha la tête en direction de l'homme qui avait parlé le premier

- Sans vous je n'y serais pas arrivée. Sans Norrington non plus, nous redoutions une attaque du Hollandais Volant et un traître dans nos rangs, voilà pourquoi, nous avons monté ce plan . Prétendit elle sans sourciller. C'est aussi pour cela que le Black Pearl n'était pas à nos côtés pour la bataille. Ajouta-t-elle

Thomas ne put retenir un petit rire en l'entendant

- Merci de ne pas avoir parler en chinois, je n'aurais voulu raté ce mensonge pour rien au monde. Murmura-t-il à Kiara.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Kiara se retourna vers l'assemblée

- Je vous remercie d'avoir si bien veillé sur mes enfants en mon absence. Ironisa-t-elle. A présent je vous suggère de reprendre vos jonques et vos pillages respectifs.

Un par un les hommes s'inclinèrent non sans avoir lancé un regard haineux en direction de Thomas mais se méfiant trop des plans et de la cruauté de Kiara pour oser la défier ouvertement. Finalement il ne resta plus que Soan et Li Phan . Kiara se tourna vers le second

- Lesquels ?

Un chapelet de noms lui répondit

- Ils ne doivent pas sortir d'ici. Ordonna Kiara. Tripong ?

- En bas. Intervint Soan. On attendait ton retour pour agir.

- Et bien… je suis là maintenant. Sourit Kiara, savourant le plaisir d'être de retour chez elle.

Soan s'avança une nouvelle fois vers elle mais elle se déroba

- Où sont mes enfants ?

- Avec Charity. Répondit Li Phan.

Kiara sourit joyeusement et se précipita vers une porte

- Je vais avec elle. Annonça Thomas en retenant fermement Soan par le col. Seul. Ce sont mes enfants.

- Pas tous ! Rétorqua le jeune homme avec insolence

- Oh … la moitié au moins. Plaisanta Thomas avec toutefois un éclat dur dans le regard.

Soan le fixa avec haine

- Elle n'a pas besoin de vous.

- Pas plus que de toi Sotruc… Kiara n'a besoin de personne au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué… Toujours est il que tu ne viens pas .

- C'est Soan… Et … On verra cette nuit lequel de nous deux elle choisit … Pavoisa le jeune homme

Thomas grinça des dents.

- Imbécile… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui ont fait sur le Hollandais… Cracha-t-il avant de le relâcher, s'engageant à son tour vers la pièce qu'occupaient les enfants…


	46. Bouleversements à Singapour

_**Bonjour à tous !! Voici un chapitre assez long plus centré sur Kiara et ses différentes relations ( la pauvre) C'est le dernier de cette fic où vous la verrez…. Thomas est là lui aussi mais il plus secondaire en fait, je voulais juste clôturer la situation de Kiara, même si rien n'est fini… ( mais ça sera dans la dernière séquel lol )**_

_**Donc bonne lecture et … reviews ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 44**

Kiara serrait farouchement Mai et Kane contre elle lorsque Thomas pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Le regard embué Charity se tourna vers lui et le jeune homme lui fait un sourire prétentieux

- Alors comme ça tu pouvais plus te passer de moi ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Charity le gifla à la volée

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir menti

Thomas se frotta la joue d'un air contrarié

- Étonnant de voir à quel point les manières détestables de ma garce de femme ont vite déteint sur toi .

Charity sourit légèrement et s'approcha de lui.

- Et ça , c'est pour avoir répondu à ma lettre et pour avoir tenu ta promesse d'aller chercher Kiara. Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant avec avidité.

Le souffle brièvement coupé, Thomas répondit à l'étreinte , trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Leur baiser s'approfondit, leurs corps s'épousant à travers l'étoffe qui les séparait pendant que Kiara relâchait ses enfants. La jeune femme se crispa et jeta un bref regard vers le couple enlacé

- Il y a d'autres chambres que celle de mes enfants pour faire ça. Grinça-t-elle en glissant son bras autour des épaules de Mai

Thomas relâcha doucement Charity et se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants

- Serais tu jalouse mon cœur ?

- A cause de toi ? Sûrement pas. Rétorqua Kiara.

Charity sourit légèrement et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Kiara.

- Il méritait bien une petite récompense non ?

- Il l'a déjà eue. Répondit Kiara avec une grimace

- Je ne suis pas un chien à qui on donne un sucre quand il s'est bien conduit ! Remarqua Thomas, contrarié par leur connivence visible

- Pourtant ta queue se conduit exactement comme celle d'un chien, il est donc difficile de vous différencier. Répondit Kiara tandis que Charity éclatait de rire

- Tu as de la chance que nous soyons avec les enfants petite garce… Ragea Thomas .Si nous étions encore sur le Pearl ou si nous étions seuls…Je ne serais pas le seul à me comporter comme un chien

Kiara s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix flûtée et pleine de reproches de Kane s'éleva soudain

- Vous étiez ensemble …

- Bien sûr qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Lui jeta Mai en lançant un long regard chargé de mépris à sa mère.

Les yeux de Kane s'embuèrent rapidement et il renifla, incapable de parler tandis que Kiara se raidissait brusquement

- Mai … Tenta-t-elle

- Pourquoi t'es revenue ? Pourquoi t'es pas restée avec lui ? Tu nous as pris notre papa et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu t'en fiches de nous !

- C'est faux ! S'insurgea Kiara. Si tu crois que j'avais la moindre envie de voyager avec Norrington …

- La prochaine fois je te laisserais sur le Hollandais Volant mon cœur… Navré de m'être ainsi imposé à toi . Ironisa Thomas

Mai se retourna vers lui, furieuse

- Toi tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, chaque fois que tu fais des promesses tu mens , je te déteste !! Autant que je la déteste elle. Je voudrais que vous soyez morts tout les deux !! Ragea la petite fille en attrapant la main de son frère. Et arrête de renifler toi, les Feng ne pleurent pas !!

Choquée Kiara marqua un temps d'arrêt tandis que Thomas s'empourprait brutalement

- Et de toute évidence les Feng n'ont non plus aucune notion de reconnaissance ou de respect !! Que tu le veuilles ou non Mai, j'ai épousé ta mère ce qui fait de moi ton beau père et …

- Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Cracha Mai. Tu fais semblant de te soucier de nous c'est tout mais y'a que Lina et James qui comptent … Et _elle _Ajouta-t-elle en gratifiant sa mère d'un regard noir.

- Ça suffit Mai !!! Intervint Kiara

Mai se retourna vers elle, furieuse

- Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard !! C'est-ce que tu disais !!

- Charmante famille… Soupira Thomas tandis que Kiara se penchait sur sa fille

- Oh il l'est … Mai , Norrington n'est venu avec moi que parce que son navire m'a repêchée..

- Repêchée ? Tu appelles ça comme ça ? Ragea Thomas

- La ferme Norrington. Sors d'ici. Lui ordonna Kiara sans le regarder.

Kane fixa Kiara tandis que Mai, sa main dans la sienne le tirait vers la porte

- Tu n'es pas partie avec lui alors ?

Cette fois Kiara éclata de rire

- Partir avec lui ? Sûrement pas… Il pourrait être le dernier homme sur terre que jamais je ne voudrais de lui… Comment peux tu croire ça …

Kane sourit légèrement et se serra contre elle

- Moi je te crois…

Fulminant de rage, Mai le lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte en courant

- Je vous déteste !!

Kiara ébaucha le geste de la retenir mais Thomas la stoppa net

- C'est avec moi qu'elle a un problème. Je vais aller la voir.

- Comme si tu n'en avais pas assez fait maudit ba…

- Chut mon cœur, tu feras la liste de mes qualités plus tard. Grinça Thomas en claquant la porte.

*

Thomas ne fut pas long à retrouver Mai et il s'approcha lentement d'elle

- Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches ?? Je croyais que les choses étaient claires entre nous.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! A cause de toi et d'elle Kane a pleuré tout le temps .

Thomas sourit légèrement et s'installa à coté d'elle

- Juste Kane ?

Mai lui lança un regard noir et Thomas déglutit brutalement en retrouvant dans les traits de la fille la hargne de son père

- Pourquoi tu l'as ramenée !!!

- Je suppose que par « elle » , tu veux parler de ta mère… Mai, ça a été très très difficile pour Kiara. Ceux qui l'ont enlevée étaient vraiment très très méchants et …

- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais qu'une gamine !! Je suis une Feng.

Thomas grinça des dents, songeant une fois de plus qu'apparemment être une Feng signifiait être détestable

- Mai tu as six ans… Tu es une enfant. Que veux tu que je te dise ? Qu'ils ont torturé ta maman ? Que je l'ai repêchée à demi morte ?

- Tu aurais du la laisser !! Rétorqua Mai d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot…

- Si !! Explosa Mai avant de fondre en larmes.

Thomas soupira et referma son bras autour de l'épaule de la petite fille

- Arrête de faire semblant de t'occuper de moi !!! Tu ne fais ça qu'à cause d'elle !! Cracha Mai en se dégageant. T'es qu'un menteur !!

Thomas siffla entre ses dents en la voyant s'éloigner en courant

- Là je ne l'ai pas mérité … Marmonna-t-il.

- Tu lui avais promis une robe… Au lieu de ça tu reviens les mains vides… Intervint Charity.

Thomas soupira

- C'est donc ça …

- Oui c'est ça… Mais après tout , que peut on espérer d'un menteur dans ton genre.

- Oh c'est pas vrai… Soupira Thomas. Écoute Charity, si tu espères que je vais t'emmener avec moi tu…

- Non merci. Le coupa Charity. Je préfère de beaucoup rester ici. J'ai tout ce que je désire et je préfère garder ma liberté… Pourquoi voudrais je m'embarrasser d'un homme alors qu'il y en a des tas dans cette forteresse ?

Thomas la fixa sans comprendre

- Mais … pourquoi être venue ici si ce n'était pas à cause de moi ?

- Oh mais ça l'était … Seulement Kiara m'a fait comprendre que n'importe qui peut me donner la satisfaction que tu m'as fait connaître… Et du reste, pour avoir expérimenté le mariage je peux dire que ça n'a rien de plaisant de devoir accorder l'exclusivité à un seul homme.

Thomas se tourna vers elle, détaillant son beau visage et le corps étroitement gainé dans un kimono qui aiguisa son appétit

- Si j'ai bien compris … Tu te complais comme catin désolé trésor mais il n'y a pas d'autres mots… Quand au mariage … Qui as-tu épousé si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- L'amiral Willoucow. Mais il a trouvé la mort. Répondit Charity avec indifférence. Me voilà donc libre à nouveau.

- Willoucow…. Murmura Thomas. Dans ce cas pourquoi rester ici ? Tu pourrais rentrer en Angleterre et réclamer ton héritage …

Charity éclata de rire

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a appris ce qu'était la liberté et d'autres petites choses aussi…

Thomas sourit, se détendant peu à peu

- Quand je te vois je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée… Tu es monstrueuse …

- De ta part je prends ça comme un compliment… Après tout tu as été mon maître. Souffla Charity en sentant le désir familier lui tordre les reins.

Thomas s'approcha d'elle et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je pourrais te ramener en Angleterre…

- Tu pourrais aussi me prendre maintenant. Rétorqua Charity avec insolence.

- C'est Kiara qui t'envoie ? Grinça Thomas en luttant contre son propre désir

- Kiara ne me donne plus d'ordres…. Et quand bien même elle le ferait… Je resterais avec elle… Ce qui ne devrait pas t 'étonner… Après tout tu es le premier à reconnaître à quel point elle est admirable… Souffla Charity en défaisant d'une main pressée les attaches du fut de Thomas.

Le jeune homme poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant la bouche de la jeune femme se refermer sur sa vigueur et s'appuya contre le mur

- J'en… conclus que tu ne m'en veux plus… Déclara-t-il entre deux gémissements de plaisir

- Pas plus que je ne suis amoureuse de toi. Confirma Charity avant de reprendre sa caresse.

*

_Quelques heures plus tard…._

Suivi par Gibbs lourdement chargé de paquets, Thomas se présenta aux portes de la forteresse de Kiara et écarta d'un geste sec l'homme qui s'apprêtait à lui en interdire l'accès.

D'un pas décidé, le jeune homme se précipita vers la pièce centrale et grimaça en découvrant Kiara assise aux cotés de Soan, tout deux se penchant vers James et Lina

- Je ne suis pas encore parti au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué mon cœur. Grinça-t-il à l'adresse de Kiara

La jeune femme leva à peine la tête tandis qu'elle lui répondait

- Malheureusement… Que fais tu encore ici ?

Thomas s'approcha et poussa Soan d'une bourrade avant de prendre la petite Lina dans ses bras

- Dégage Somachin. Déclara-t-il avant de se pencher sur la petite fille qui gazouillait. Elle est vraiment très belle… Murmura-t-il

- Au moins une qui n'aura pas à se méfier de tes ardeurs. Ironisa Kiara en dissimulant à grand peine sa fierté

- Dommage que sa mère ait une telle langue de vipère… Quoique parfois sa langue suffise à me contenter. Rétorqua Thomas

- Oh il me semble que celle de Charity obtienne le même résultat. Répliqua Kiara.

Thomas s'immobilisa et la fixa

- Jalouse mon cœur ? Il ne tient qu'à toi de la remplacer… Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te ferais l'amour mieux que tout ces Feng de remplacement dont tu t'entoures.

Kiara rougit et reposa doucement James dans son berceau

- Tu as eu tes trois nuits Norrington. J'ai rempli ma part pour cette année.

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand je t'ai fait l'amour sur le Pearl… Susurra Thomas en observant avec satisfaction que Soan se décomposait. Oh elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Tu as profité de moi . Grinça Kiara

- Et toi de moi. Rétorqua Thomas. Pourquoi t'entêtes tu à nier l'évidence… Tu adores ce que je te fais …

- Tu aimerais t'en convaincre… Répondit Kiara en le fixant avec froideur. Mais ça ne change rien aux termes de notre contrat.

Thomas haussa les épaules avec désinvolture

- Comme tu voudras mon cœur… Après tout tu n'es pas la seule femme a savoir me contenter… Puisque tu me refuses l'accès à ta chambre cette nuit, je me contenterais de Charity.

Kiara marqua un temps d'arrêt à ces paroles

- Charity … Répéta-t-elle avec réticences

- Oui Charity. Tu te rappelles ? Ma délicieuse petite putain qui s'entête à vouloir rester à Singapour… En vérité j'avais sous estimé cette fille… même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle gaspille son temps à rester auprès d'un glaçon dans ton genre.

Kiara grimaça à la pensée de Charity rejoignant Thomas, décidément cette idée ne lui plaisait pas… Elle n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait … Et après tout Charity méritait bien un peu de considération , elle avait veillé sur ses enfants et ne l'avait pas trahie au contraire de beaucoup de ses hommes… Et puis elle n'avait pas envie que Charity rejoigne Thomas. Charity était à elle.

- J'ai d'autres projets pour Charity. Prends une autre de mes servantes. Déclara-t-elle en se levant, ignorant totalement Soan et Thomas.

Loin de se décourager, ce dernier la suivit

- Je peux savoir lesquels ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Tes projets pour Charity….

- Depuis quand te soucies tu de tes anciennes maîtresses ? Grinça Kiara. Charity est ma servante. Elle me préparera un bain de vapeur et en profitera pour me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé en mon absence. Déclara t 'elle d'un ton léger.

- Ça ne prendra pas toute la nuit . Objecta Thomas.

Kiara lui lança un regard noir.

- Charity a choisi de faire partie de mon équipage. Je décide donc de ce qu'elle doit faire. Trouve toi une autre fille, celle que tu voudras

Thomas la fixa avec surprise

- Pourquoi fais tu ça … Tu te refuses à moi mais tu refuses que Charity couche avec moi… Pourtant la livrer à tes hommes ne t 'a jamais dérangé si j'en crois ce qui se dit à Singapour…

- Je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin d'elle. Je veux qu'elle me serve. Cette fille a jouit de trop de liberté durant mon absence.

- Et si elle préfère passer la nuit avec moi ? Que lui feras-tu mon cœur ? Tu vas la battre ? Pire ?

- Demande lui ce qu'elle préfère. Ragea Kiara. Maintenant laisse moi. Soan et moi nous discutions.

Thomas sourit légèrement

- Elle est belle hein Charity … Plus que toi… C'est ça qui t'ennuie … De ne pas être la plus belle

- Belle ? Je n'ai pas remarqué. Rétorqua Kiara en évitant son regard.

- Menteuse… Souffla Thomas. Mais je vais … faire ce que tu m'as dit. Mais avant je vais voir Mai et Kane, j'ai des cadeaux pour eux. Ainsi que pour James et Lina d'ailleurs…

- De quel droit fais tu des cadeaux à mes enfants !!!

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un leur offre autre chose que des armes. Tu me pardonneras je n'ai rien pour toi. Trancha Thomas en se dirigeant vers la chambre des enfants.

Agacée Kiara se précipita à sa suite.

- Ne fait pas ça Norrington !

*

Sans l'écouter, Thomas ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kane, découvrant les deux enfants occupés à s'entraîner.

- A croire que vous ne faites que vous battre. Marmonna-t-il mécontent

- T'avais dit qu'il était parti ! Ragea Mai à l'intention de sa mère

- Je l'espérais… Soupira Kiara

- Bien devant ce climat de joie perpétuelle et cet accueil chaleureux, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner tout de suite vos paquets. Ironisa Thomas. Kane c'est pour toi.

Le petit garçon observa le paquet d'un œil rond

- Moi ?

- Tu t'appelles bien Kane non ? Alors prends le !!

Kane s'empressa de déchirer l'emballage sommaire et Kiara ne put retenir un sourire tandis que le petit garçon découvrait une maquette représentant le Black Pearl

- Mais c'est pas l'Empress. Objecta Mai. C'est ton bateau.

- Celui de votre grand père. Précisa Thomas en fixant Kiara

La jeune femme baissa rapidement les yeux et préféra se retourner vers son fils

- C'est le bateau où j'ai grandi…

Thomas se pencha ensuite sur Mai.

- Je crois que je t'avais promis quelque chose…

- De toute façon t'es qu'un menteur… Répondit la petite en fixant le gros paquet qu'il portait d'un air plein d'espoir

Thomas choisit de l'ignorer et lui tendit

- Une verte et une bleue. Et je veux te voir dedans. Va te changer.

Kiara grimaça et s'apprêtait à protester lorsque Mai referma ses bras sur le paquet avec vivacité.

- C'est une petite fille Kiara… Mettre une robe de temps à autres ne la condamne pas à passer sa vie dans un salon… Souffla Thomas tandis que Mai s'éloignait.

- Je ne veux pas que ma fille ressemble à une de tes putains.

- Tu es ridicule ! Ragea Thomas. Regarde la au moins !! Tu ne te rends pas compte que ta fille se trouve affreuse ?

- Mai est très jolie !!! S'emporta Kiara, le rouge aux joues

- Oui elle l'est, seulement comme tu l'habilles toujours comme son frère, elle s'imagine qu'elle est laide.

- Comme si tu en savais quelque chose… Ragea Kiara

Thomas soupira et s'approcha d'elle

- Kiara. Murmura-t-il. Ne commet pas l'erreur de vouloir agir systématiquement au contraire de la façon dont Elizabeth l'a fait avec toi… Laisse la choisir.

- Ne parle pas d'elle !! Cracha Kiara d'un ton si furieux que Thomas faillit éclater de rire alors qu'elle ressemblait très exactement à Mai quelques heures plus tôt .

L'arrivée de Mai mit fin à leur dispute, la petite fille passant timidement la tête à l'embrasure

- Mai montre !! S'exclama Kane.

- Je ne suis pas jolie… Ça ne me va pas.. Soupira la petite en baissant la tête

- Oh Norrington… Ragea Kiara en voyant la mine défaite de sa fille.

Thomas soupira et se pencha sur Mai

- Si tu nous montrais pour commencer… Tu as choisis laquelle ?

- La verte… Répondit Mai en avançant d'un pas, laissant entrevoir le haut de sa robe.

Thomas sourit et se pencha

- Si tu permets… Ça se porte comme ça. Expliqua-t-il en ajustant la robe

- Surprenant à quel point tu sais arranger les fanfreluches. Ironisa Kiara. A croire que tu en portes…

- Désolé de te décevoir mon cœur mais en vérité à force de les enlever je sais comment elles doivent tomber. Rétorqua Thomas en finissant d'arranger le jupon de Mai. Et puis de toute évidence tu es incapable d'aider Mai donc…

Kiara rougit de rage avant de s'adoucir brutalement en voyant Mai avancer dans la pièce

- Je ne suis pas jolie.. Répéta la petite fille, rouge d'humiliation

Thomas lança un regard éloquent à Kiara qui se pencha sur elle

- Si… Si tu l'es ma chérie. Ce… cette tenue te va très bien..

Mai leva un regard surpris sur sa mère

- Tu me trouves jolie ???

- Oh Mai bien sur que je te trouve jolie ! S'exclama Kiara. Et je suis certaine que si Sao était là… il.. Il adorerait te voir habillée comme ça…

Cette fois Thomas eut la satisfaction de voir Mai sourire avant qu'une ombre ne retombe sur son visage

- Tu n'as rien à redire ??? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère. Tu dis toujours que les robes sont inutiles pour moi…

Le cœur serré, Kiara déglutit en réalisant que Thomas avait raison, en voulant obstinément agir à l'inverse de sa mère elle avait négligé sa fille

- Je me suis trompée… Norrington… mon dieu ce que ça me coûte de dire ça mais il avait raison…

- Mais les pantalons sont plus pratiques pour se battre …

- On ne se bat pas tout le temps Mai… Soupira Thomas. Enfin mis à part ta mère…

- Alors j'ai le droit de les garder ??? Demanda Mai à Kiara

- Oui… Tu as le droit … Et .. Tu les porteras pour le dîner et d'autres occasions. Pour le reste, j'irais en choisir d'autres avec toi.

Le visage de Mai s'illumina brutalement et elle serra Kiara contre elle

- Pardon Maman… J'ai été méchante… Je suis contente que les méchants t'aient pas tuée…

- Elle a pleuré tout le temps. Souligna Kane

- Pas vrai ! Se rebiffa Mai. Juste un peu…

Kiara soupira et la serra un peu plus contre elle avant de la relâcher

- Demande à Lin de te faire une jolie coiffure

- Oui maman ! Sourit Mai avant de se tourner vers Thomas avec réticences. Pardon. T'es pas tout le temps un menteur…

- Je pense que j'aurais pas mieux. Soupira Thomas, ravi toutefois de son effet.

Kiara jeta un coup d'œil vers Kane qui détaillait son bateau et se retourna vers Thomas

- Merci… de .. Pour Mai.

- Tu peux faire mieux mon cœur… Souffla Thomas en s'approchant d'elle. Un baiser… Avant mon départ

- Tu pars vraiment ??? Ironisa Kiara. Je croyais que tu voulais passer la nuit ici.

- Oui… A moins que tu aies changé d'avis pour cette nuit

- Aucun risque. Trancha Kiara

- Je me disais aussi… Soupira Thomas en se penchant sur elle. Dis moi au revoir Kiara.

La jeune femme hésita. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui céder. Mais d'un autre côté, Thomas lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie… Et il tenait son engagement envers ses enfants… Mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé d'ailleurs.

- Kiara.. Je ne reviendrais peut être jamais.. Murmura Thomas en l'entraînant à l'écart

- Oh je t'en prie … Ne me fait pas ce coup là…

- C'est vrai… Je… Tezcatlipoca tu vois…

Kiara se raidit immédiatement et lui lança un regard sombre

- Kiara.. Embrasse moi. Murmura Thomas sans pouvoir se retenir de l'attirer contre lui. Arrête de réfléchir… Ce n'est pas un accord , ni de l'amour… Juste un désir… ou ce que tu voudras.

Kiara soupira et se pencha vers lui, Thomas s'empressant de franchir la distance qui les séparait pour un long baiser .

- Je préfère te quitter comme ça. Sourit il finalement.

Kiara grimaça et lui désigna la porte

- Tu as dit que tu partais non ?

Thomas s'inclina légèrement

- Oui Madame Norrington. Plaisanta-t-il en disant au revoir à Kane et Mai

Charity pénétra dans la chambre et Thomas nota du coin de l'œil le léger raidissement de Kiara en la voyant

- Je m'en vais Charity… Je te souhaite bon courage , parait que Kiara veut que tu lui fasses un récit de ce qui s'est produit en son absence dès ce soir.

Charity eut un léger sourire triomphant et se retourna vers Kiara

- Et bien je ferais en sorte de satisfaire tout ses désirs…

Thomas se tortilla inconsciemment alors que son bas ventre se réveillait

- Tu devrais pas… dire des choses comme ça Charity… Souffla-t-il avant de se calmer devant le regard noir de Kiara.

- Dégage Norrington. Cracha la jeune femme qui ne savait plus lequel des deux l'énervait le plus.

*

Thomas avait tenu parole et Kiara avait vu avec satisfaction les voiles noires du Pearl quitter Singapour. Tout aurait pu être parfait si elle ne s'était pas piégée elle-même en prétendant avoir besoin de Charity…

Soan glissa un bras amoureux autour de sa taille et Kiara soupira. Pourquoi fallait il donc qu'il soit toujours aussi tendre ?

- Tu m'as manquée… Souffla-t-il. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou…

- Je vais bien Soan.

- Quand je pense que ce Norrington en a profité pour te .. Te …

Cette fois Kiara s'écarta de lui

- Je ne suis pas ta chose Soan. Que nous couchions ensemble ne te donne aucun droit sur moi. Pas plus que cela n'en donne à Norrington

- Mais cela en donnait à Feng. Ragea le jeune homme.

Kiara blêmit et le fixa avec colère

- Sors d'ici Soan. Et ne revient que lorsque tu auras les idées claires !

- Norrington a raison sur un point… Tu ne te soucies que de Feng !!

- Si ton rôle te déplait …. Tu es libre de partir. Rétorqua Kiara avec sécheresse

Soan lui lança un long regard blessé et sortit sans un mot tandis que Kiara se tournait avec regrets vers son grand lit vide.

- Sao … Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me laisses avec cette bande de crétins… Soupira-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et Kiara s'agaça

- Tu es calmé ?

- Ce n'est pas Soan. Répondit calmement Charity. Il me semble que tu voulais me voir.

Manquait plus qu'elle … Ragea Kiara avant de se tourner d'un air décidé vers Charity

- Oui. Pose ton plateau et sers nous un verre. Il est temps que nous mettions les choses au point toutes les deux. De toute manière la journée a été mauvaise donc un peu plus ou un peu moins.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi qu'elle se termine bien. Répondit Charity sur le même ton en obéissant toutefois.

Kiara saisit son verre et le but d'un trait

- Arrête ton petit jeu Charity, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Même si je reconnais que je me suis trompée à ton égard, je ne vais pas pour autant coucher avec toi pour te remercier.

Charity sourit légèrement et but une gorgée de saké

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu vas coucher avec moi….

Kiara marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea l'autre femme.

- Que…

- Oh ça suffit Kiara !! S'énerva Charity. Tu es capitaine, seigneur même pourtant tu te comportes comme une petite vierge effarouchée, une aristocrate de salon… A croire que c'est toi et non moi qui a été élevée de cette manière !!

Kiara sentit la rage familière la submerger et se tourna vers l'autre fille. Depuis quand lui parlait on comme ça ??? Depuis quand les servantes se permettaient de …

- Et pourquoi coucherais je avec toi dans ce cas Charity ??? Grinça-t-elle.

- Ah … donc tu y penses… Triompha Charity. Et bien d'une part parce que tu en as envie … Envie de prendre au lieu d'être prise …

- Tu te fais des id…

- J'ai pas fini !!! La coupa Charity. Ensuite parce que tu me désires… Tu as envie de me soumettre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'as livrée à un peu près tout tes hommes … Dis moi tu leur as demandé de te raconter ???

Cette fois Kiara rougit et balbutia, cherchant une réponse

- Ensuite… Continua Charity sans pitié pour son trouble. Parce que tu es seule dans ta grande forteresse…. Tu passes ton temps à te lamenter sur la perte de ton précieux mari et tu cherches à le retrouver. Sauf que nous savons toutes les deux que c'est impossible !

- Tais toi… Souffla Kiara, le cœur serré

- Non je ne me tairais pas. Je te le redis tu as besoin d'une amie Kiara. Une personne sur qui tu puisses compter comme tu comptais sur Feng malgré tes beaux discours sur l'homme monstrueux qu'il était soi disant. Une personne qui te fasse l'amour sans s'embarrasser à te parler de sentiments. Norrington pourrait tout à fait te convenir mais pour des raisons que je ne m'explique pas-tu t'entêtes à le rejeter … Sans doute à cause d'une loyauté stupide à l'égard de Feng. Soan ne te convient pas non plus parce que cet imbécile est désespérément amoureux de toi et que ça t'énerve. Et les autres options sont risquées. Un autre capitaine pourrait vouloir supplanter Feng. Il ne te reste donc que moi. Conclut la jeune femme en arborant un air satisfait.

Soufflée Kiara la regarda un instant sans bouger avant de répondre d'une voix troublée

- De … de quel droit … Et qui te prouve que tu es celle que je …

- Je te l'ai dit au début. Parce que tu me désires, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Les femmes ne désirent pas les femmes ! S'insurgea Kiara

Charity la fixa avec agacement

- Kiara… Sans vouloir te vexer là tu ressembles VRAIMENT à une petite noble prétentieuse … De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te demande de m'épouser ?

Sa réflexion détendit brutalement Kiara qui éclata de rire

- Bon sang cette situation est ridicule … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écoute

- Sans doute parce que tu es seule et que tu attends que je te convainque; Riposta Charity. Regarde toi… Tes mains tremblent, tu en crèves d'envie… Tu en étais malade quand tu as su que j'avais épousé Willoucow

- Parce que je pensais que tu m'avais menti !!

- D'accord… Alors pourquoi as-tu dit à Thomas que tu avais besoin de moi pour cette nuit ? Tu veux le garder pour toi ?

- Sûrement pas !!! Et de toute manière il me semble que tu lui avais donné ce qu'il désirait …. Ajouta Kiara en grimaçant au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait surpris un peu plus tôt

Charity eut un petit sourire de triomphe et Kiara se traita mentalement d'imbécile. En vérité, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait refusé Charity à Thomas… C'était juste parce que sur le moment il lui avait semblé intolérable que la jeune femme passe la nuit avec Norrington alors que … que…

- Tu n'as pas envie de dominer pour une fois ? Lui lança Charity. Après ce que tu viens de vivre ça te ferait du bien…

Kiara rougit à nouveau et serra les poings

- Sors d'ici, tu dépasses les bornes Charity. Aussi reconnaissante que je te suis-je n'admets pas que tu …

- Puisses te désirer ? Ou que toi tu puisses me désirer ? Kiara ce n'est que du plaisir … Arrête donc de réfléchir

- Oh… Mais …

Charity leva les yeux aux ciels et s'approcha de Kiara.

- La porte est fermée à clef … Les enfants dorment… Il n'y a que toi et moi… Souffla-t-elle en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Tu as envie de toucher je le sais… Alors touche …

Troublée Kiara ne retira pourtant pas sa main, surprise par la rondeur qu'elle sentait à travers le tissu

Charity soupira légèrement et glissa sa main sur celle de Kiara, la guidant jusqu'à l'échancrure de sa chemise.

- Je ne te propose que mon amitié Kiara…

- Je ne crois pas me rappeler que ce genre de choses soient .. Entre amies… Souffla Kiara, les yeux dans ceux de Charity tandis que l'autre faisait progresser sa main sur son corps, le visage lascif

- Maîtresse et servante dans ce cas… Gémit Charity en renversant le visage en arrière

- C'est … stupide… Murmura Kiara en rougissant à mesure que son trouble augmentait

Si seulement cette peste était moins belle… Songea-t-elle fugacement tandis que Charity tirait légèrement sur la ceinture de son kimono, la mettant nue

Kiara poussa un cri en se découvrant toute nue face à l'autre et recula brutalement

- Arrête ! Enfin… je .. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois toute nue

- Pourquoi ? Tes autres servantes te voient bien elles… Susurra Charity en reprenant sa main dans la sienne

- Mais elle ne me font .. Pas … ça… Souffla Kiara

- Tu vois … Tu l'admets… Sourit Charity

Kiara la regarda sans comprendre. Elle n'avait rien admis du tout surtout pas …

Le geste suivant de Charity arrêta net ses pensées et Kiara sentit sa gorge s'assécher en voyant tomber sur le sol le vêtement de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai aucune arme… Plaisanta Charity en s'approchant d'elle.

Je dois la repousser, je dois la repousser, je dois la repousser… Songea avec affolement Kiara en sentant la peau de Charity frôler la sienne. Je dois la repousser avant de …

- Je suis entièrement à toi… Susurra Charity en frôlant ses lèvres.. Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux… Me faire mal, me faire plaisir… Exiger que je te contente aussi …

- Je .. Pars.. Murmura Kiara en rougissant de honte tandis qu'une boule se formait dans son bas ventre.

- Quelle amie je serais si je te laissais comme ça ? Rétorqua Charity en glissant sa main entre les cuisses de Kiara.

- C'est déloyal… Haleta faiblement Kiara

- De la part d'un pirate c'est un compliment il me semble.. Sourit Charity

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps et attira son visage contre le sien, collant ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'instant d'après sa langue suivit, épousant lentement le rythme de celle de Kiara tout en la poussant vers le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiara sentit le corps de Charity peser sur elle alors qu'elle désertait ses lèvres et elle poussa un faible gémissement de frustration.

-Laisse moi être ton amie Kiara… Laisse moi m'occuper de toi…

Kiara se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, détestant le bruit que faisait son cœur. Charity avait raison… Elle en avait assez d'être seule ou contrainte ou étouffée par la tendresse de Soan ou … Sans réfléchir elle répondit d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue acide mais qui lui parvint altérée

- Tu as envie de goûter ? Goûte…

Un sourire lui répondit et Kiara sentit son corps s'enflammer alors que les mèches cuivrées de Charity glissaient entre ses cuisses faisant voler en éclat ses dernières résistances…

*

_Quelques heures plus tard…._

Honteuse, Kiara jeta un petit regard de biais à Charity tandis que cette dernière s'étirait sans se soucier de sa nudité.

- C'est agréable… Différent d'un homme mais … plaisant …

- Es tu vraiment obligée de commenter ! Grinça Kiara, gênée.

- Tu préfères que je te jure un amour éternel ? Rétorqua Charity en riant. Si c'était ce que tu voulais tu aurais du garder Soan pour la nuit… Le pauvre doit être en train de se finir seul en pensant à toi …

Kiara rougit avant d'éclater de rire

- Tu es cruelle Charity

- Toi aussi. Rétorqua la jeune femme. Et au moins maintenant ce que j'ai raconté à Henri est vrai

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Oh que tu es tellement perverse que tu m'as forcée à coucher avec toi … Minauda Charity en prenant l'air innocent. Tu n'imagines pas ce que cette idée a pu l'exciter sous ses airs choqués.

Détendue Kiara sourit avant d'éclater de rire

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Charity

- Rien .. J'imaginais la tête de Norrington s'il entrait dans la pièce …

- Oh… Réfléchit Charity. Je crois que le pauvre craquerait son pantalon avant d'arriver jusqu'au lit.

Kiara rit de plus belle et Charity ne put retenir un sourire satisfait

- Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée finalement… Glissa-t-elle en ramassant ses vêtements. Au fait tu savais que la Compagnie des Indes avait une réserve pas loin d'ici ?

Kiara reprit son sérieux et la regarda d'un air intéressé

- Saurais tu par hasard où elle se trouve ?

- Tu connais les hommes… Une fois qu'ils ont joui ils sont d'un bavard… Susurra Charity

- Ça ne te pose donc aucun problème de donner ton corps comme ça ?

Charity haussa les épaules

- Non. J'aime le plaisir sans conséquences. Et je pense que l'amour est éphémère au contraire de l'amitié… Alors pourquoi s'en embarrasser ?

Kiara s'assombrit brusquement

- Tu as tort.. Certains amours ne meurent jamais…

- Comme le tien pour Feng ? Demanda Charity d'un ton sérieux

Kiara baissa rapidement les yeux

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Alors n'en parle pas… Mais Thomas a raison sur une chose. Tu vis trop dans le passé Kiara. Feng était âgé… Il a vécu de nombreuses années avant toi… Ne laisse pas filer ta vie à te morfondre … Profite de ta liberté … Tu es mère, tu es capitaine… Tu as des enfants et un empire. Et ton époux contrairement aux autres hommes est plus qu'arrangeant…

- Je croirais entendre Norrington. Grimaça Kiara.

- Il n'a pas toujours tort… Et il te respecte beaucoup.

- Norrington ne respecte aucune femme. Cracha Kiara

- Si… Toi. Déclara Charity avant de reprendre son plateau et de sortir

Une fois seule Kiara se laissa retomber dans ses draps un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Après tout … Ce n' était peut être pas une aussi mauvaise chose d'avoir Charity comme amie …


	47. Escale à Port Royal

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ( ou l'avant avant dernier si je dépasse mes prévisions lol) Pour celui-ci nous retournons à Port Royal pour voir comment les Norrington se débrouillent… Comme vous le verrez il y a eu des changements mdrrr. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et… Reviews ???**_

**Chapitre 45**

Après sa réussite en demi teinte à Singapour, Thomas avait repris la mer mettant à profit le temps du voyage pour élaborer un plan qui lui permettrait de faire sortir définitivement Tezcatlipoca de sa vie sans mettre en péril ceux qui l'entouraient. La solution la plus simple était évidemment de se rendre jusqu'au temple et de remettre l'amulette au condor une fois sur place… Seulement ce plan ne reposait que sur les dires de Zia… Et Thomas ne pouvait penser sans une boule dans la gorge au destin tragique qui avait été le sien… Mais il avait beau chercher, aucune autre idée ne lui venait. Il avait passé des jours à éplucher le livre pour lequel il avait tué, appris l'existence de nombreuses autres légendes mais rien de plus que ce que Zia lui avait raconté sur le sixième soleil et la seconde lune qui le précédait …

Cette nuit là, Thomas fixait donc le ciel, observant avec angoisse la lune sombre qui, nuit après nuit, grignotait l'astre qu'il avait toujours connu. Plongé dans sa contemplation, le jeune homme n'entendit pas Gibbs derrière lui et sursauta lorsque la voix du vieil homme brisa le silence

- Capitaine Norrington. Il me faudrait un cap plus précis que celui que vous m'avez donné

Thomas se retourna vers lui avec lassitude. Après avoir arraché Kiara aux griffes de Marie et de Julia, il avait cru que ses relations avec Gibbs seraient plus faciles mais il était obligé de reconnaître que loin de s'arranger, ses rapports avec le second de Jack étaient de plus en plus tendus.

- Nous allons à Port Royal. Répondit il sans réfléchir. Nous y ferons le plein de vivres et d'eau douce. Ensuite nous remonterons le fleuve Amazone.

Gibbs s'arrêta net

- Quoi ??? Mais le Pearl ne peut pas

- Le lit du fleuve est assez large pour le Black Pearl Gibbs. Et quand bien même ça ne serait pas le cas, nous descendrons une chaloupe

Le second lui lança un regard hostile

- Jack n'aimerait pas ça …

- Jack n'aimerait pas non plus savoir que son second est un mutin. Trancha Thomas. Du reste je ne vois pas ce que ma demande a d'extravaguant

- Extra quoi? Demanda Gibbs avant de se reprendre. Je ne suis pas un mutin !! C'est juste que la tâche d'un second est aussi de prendre les bonnes décisions lorsque le capitaine agit en dépit du bon sens !!

Cette fois Thomas éclata de rire

- Parce que bien entendu, Jack Sparrow est un homme qui agit avec bon sens , c'est bien connu. Ironisa-t-il

Gibbs se méprit et le fixa

- Se sacrifier pour sauver la femme qu'il aime est juste une marque de cœur. Mais c'est une chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Capitaine Norrington

- Dois je te rappeler que j'ai sauvé Kiara ??

Gibbs le fixa avec hargne, le souvenir de la manière dont le corps de Thomas s'était abattu sur celui de Kiara ne le quittant pas

- Non capitaine… C'est inutile. Je vais donner l'ordre de mouiller à Port Royal. Répondit Gibbs avec froideur.

- C'est ça.. Si mes calculs sont bons nous y serons demain soir. Répondit Thomas.

Gibbs hocha la tête et s'éloigna avant de se raviser

- Capitaine… Vous faudra-t-il une catin demain soir ? Demanda-t-il suavement

Thomas lui répondit d'un léger sourire

- Non merci Mr Gibbs… Je pense qu'une des bonnes du gouverneur fera l'affaire… Cependant je vous conseille d'en trouver une …

Gibbs haussa le sourcils et Thomas le toisa

- Pour vous Gibbs. Je suis certain que décharger vous ferait le plus grand bien. Se moqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner, ignorant délibérément le regard haineux que Gibbs posait sur lui.

*

_Le lendemain_

Contrairement aux prévisions de Thomas, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée lorsque le Black Pearl s'ancra dans la baie de Port Royal, arborant des voiles d'une blancheur immaculée pour l'occasion

- Capitaine nous arrivons à quai. Signala Gibbs à Thomas.

- Toujours aussi efficace Monsieur Gibbs. Persifla ce dernier. Enfin passons, vous avez quartier libre. En cas d'urgence je serais chez le Gouverneur. Tenez le Pearl prêt à partir pour après demain, je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder ici.

- Si vous le dites… Soupira Gibbs

Thomas grimaça et se pencha vers lui

- Venez me chercher après demain Gibbs.. Vous verrez Lisa comme ça

Gibbs le regarda avec surprise, étonné comme à chaque fois que Thomas se montrait généreux.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Se moqua Thomas. Oh… Et Monsieur Gibbs, la prochaine fois que je serais seul avec une femme dans ma cabine. N'entrez pas.

Gibbs rougit brutalement et Thomas le fixa avec dureté

- Quoique vous en pensiez Gibbs, je n'ai jamais pris de force aucune femme . Que j'ai ou non un accord avec elle. J'estime qu'une femme est libre de se donner ou non. Et je respecte ma parole dans chacun de mes marchés tant que l'autre en fait de même. Si ça n'était plus le cas….je cesserais juste d'honorer ma part . Rien de plus. Pigé ?

Gibbs évita son regard, gêné

- Je …

- Épargnez moi vos explications Gibbs vous me fatiguez. Et en vérité, je me moque de ce que vous pouvez bien penser dès l'instant où vous ne remettez pas en cause mon autorité à bord. Jack vous autorisait peut être à empiéter sur sa vie personnelle mais je n'ai pas cette faiblesse. Avez-vous compris Gibbs ?

Le second serra les poings, forcé d'admettre que depuis qu'il connaissait Thomas il ne l'avait jamais vu forcer une fille. Mentir ça oui. Tricher, marchander, profiter sans vergogne aussi. Mais il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu Thomas violer une fille. Pas même cette maudite Zia …

- Gibbs ? Demanda Thomas. Je vous ai posé une question

- Oui Capitaine, j'ai compris… Soupira le vieil homme.

- Bien. Maintenant que tout est éclairci je vous laisse… Venez après demain si le cœur vous en dit. Ajouta Thomas en s'empressant de descendre à quai. Pintel, Ragetti soyez sages. Glissa t'il à l'intention des deux hommes ce qui lui valut un sourire de Ragetti

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres en entendant les deux compères commencer à se chamailler, Thomas s'éloigna.

*

Arrivé devant la demeure où il avait grandi, Thomas poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que l'attelage dont se servait habituellement James n'était pas à l'écurie. Revigoré à l'idée d'échapper à une énième confrontation avec son père, le jeune homme actionna d'une main sûre le heurtoir et salua d'un geste de tête le domestique qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance

- Inutile de m'annoncer John, je connais le chemin. Déclara-t-il en se précipitant vers le salon

Ouvrant les portes à la volée sans se soucier d'une éventuelle visite qu'aurait pu recevoir sa mère, Thomas pénétra dans la pièce

- Bons…… Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en découvrant Dominic assis dans l'un des fauteuils, un verre en main et vêtu de l'uniforme qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout : celui de la Navy.

Dominic lui lança un regard froid, prévenant la remarque que l'autre ne manquerait sans doute pas de faire

- Je vois que le Gouverneur a finalement réussi à trouver un crétin à modeler à son image. Commenta Thomas en se servant un verre

- Je suis armurier dans la Navy. Répondit Dominic en baissant rapidement les yeux

- Mmmm je me demande ce qu'en dira ce bon vieux Jack. Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Thomas. A moins qu'il ne soit trop anéanti par la honte de voir son fils unique rejoindre les rangs des ennemis des pirates pour parler

- Je doute que mon père ait aussi honte de moi que le Gouverneur de toi Norrington… Du reste s'il veut un pirate dans sa famille, la … femme que tu as épousée rempli bien ce rôle…

Thomas le fixa et but lentement son verre

- Mais c'est qu'on dirait que tu as appris à parler correctement en plus… Je retire ce que j'ai dit Sparrow, les chaînes de l'armée te vont à ravir… Quand à ma femme, elle s'appelle Kiara et c'est ta sœur, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Je ne tiens pas à entretenir de liens avec ceux de ton espèce Norrington. La seule chose que toi et tes pareils méritent c'est un saut dans le vide suivi par un arrêt brutal.

Thomas siffla entre ses dents et reprit

- Et bien… à se demander ce que tu as dans le fut… Tu auras beau faire Sparrow, tu auras beau te déguiser, c'est du sang de pirate qui coule dans tes veines.

- Tout comme du sang d'officier coule dans les tiennes Norrington. Répondit Dominic sur le même ton

- Oh… à peine Susurra Thomas. Dois je te rappeler que ma mère est une Sparrow ?

- Inutile… Si ça n'était pas le cas, je me serais déjà arrangé pour te faire pendre sale bâtard …

- Ahhhh tu me soulages, je reconnais bien là la touche familiale … Même si je trouve cette insulte particulièrement déplacée au vu de notre famille… Enfin passons… Déclara Thomas en tendant ses poignets à Dominic. Je t'en prie soldat fait ton devoir…. Père te donnera sans doute une tape sur la tête pour te récom….

Le cri de joie d'Anne Elizabeth mit un terme à la conversation et la petite se précipita dans les bras de Thomas

- Tommy !! Tu es revenu !!

- Oui évidemment ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester aussi longtemps loin de toi ?

Lisa se serra contre lui, le reniflant

- Tu sens pas bon… Tu sens comme .. Comme là bas… Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Thomas se crispa légèrement à cette déclaration qui montrait que de toute évidence, son séjour sur le Hollandais Volant avait laissé plus d'une marque à Lisa.

- C'est l'odeur de la mer Lisa, c'est tout… Comment va ma princesse ?

Anne Elizabeth fronça une dernière fois le nez avant de se coller contre Thomas

- Papa dit que tu as une nouvelle princesse maintenant… Et que maman et moi on ira la voir dès que ça ira mieux là bas. Babilla la petite fille

- Oh j'ai assez de place pour avoir plusieurs princesses. Sourit Thomas.

- Ça… On a tous remarqué. Ironisa Dominic.

Thomas se retourna vers lui, moqueur.

- Cet uniforme a un effet magique sur toi Sparrow… Pour un peu on pourrait croire que tu as de l'esprit … Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais demandé un sort à cette chère Tia ?

Dominic ne répondit pas, sursautant brutalement à la mention de Tia… En effet, Thomas l'ignorait mais le jeune homme avait bien rendu visite à la sorcière du bayou quelques semaines plus tôt. Pour lui demander une certaine potion…. Les yeux au loin, Dominic se remémora sa visite à l'étrange sorcière…

_Tia n'avait pas paru surprise de le voir, même si , comme Norrington, elle avait légèrement tiqué en voyant l'uniforme qu'il portait désormais. La prescience de la sorcière lui avait également évité de vivre l'humiliation de lui présenter sa requête et Tia lui avait tendu une fiole déjà préparée_

_- Voici ce que tu es venu chercher. Lui avait elle déclaré_

_- Comment , comment avez-vous su ? _

_La sorcière avait balayé la question d'un geste ample_

_- Fait lui boire le contenu de la fiole… Tu seras ensuite assuré de sa fidélité. Avait elle simplement répondu_

_- Je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer…. _

_- Considère cela comme une avance sur un service que tu me rendras un jour Dominic Sparrow…. Avait répondu Tia. _

_Trop heureux de s'en sortir à aussi bon compte , Dominic avait empoché la fiole et était reparti après avoir remercié chaleureusement la sorcière_

La main de Lisa tirant sur sa manche sortit Dominic de ses souvenirs et le jeune homme adressa un sourire machinal à la petite fille

- T'es content hein que Tommy soit revenu !

- Il délire de joie … Commenta Thomas avec un sourire amusé. Où est Mère ?

- Elle fait visiter le jardin à Elinor ! S'empressa de répondre Anne Elizabeth avant que Dominic ait eu le temps de répondre

- Elinor ??? Demanda Thomas d'un ton vaguement intéressé

- Ma fiancée. Précisa Dominic avec hargne.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Thomas

- Voyez vous ça… Sparrow s'est trouvé une fille…

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle. S'empressa de gronder Dominic

Thomas s'installa, Lisa sur ses genoux et la petite fille reprit son babillage

- Elle est gentille et ils sont amoureux, ils vont se marier dans trois mois …

- Tu m'en diras tant… Susurra Thomas. J'ignorais que tu étais libre Sparrow…

Dominic se crispa à ce rappel de Marie dont le souvenir le tourmentait encore quelquefois

- Je suis veuf . Comme ma future femme.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais cette manie que tu as de te précipiter dans les chaînes.. Surtout quand on connaît la fiabilité de tes choix…

Dominic rougit brutalement et lui lança un regard haineux

- Cette fois c'est différent Norrington.

- Je te le souhaite. Ricana Thomas

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard tandis que Lisa, inconsciente de la tension continuait à bavarder.

- Tu vas rester cette fois hein Tommy ?

- Non mon ange pas cette fois… J'ai des affaires à traiter. Répondit Thomas

- Et quelles affaires… Ironisa Dominic en se resservant un verre.

L'arrivée d'Eléna et d'Elinor dispensa Thomas de répondre et il se tourna avec un sourire vers sa mère dont la joie était visible. Il reçut l'étreinte maternelle avec un rire tandis qu'une grimace de dégoût lui échappait en découvrant la fiancée de Dominic. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui lui faisait paraître un peu plus que ses vingt cinq ans, Elinor affichait une expression placide et polie qui rendait ses grands yeux marrons inexpressifs et accentuait la mollesse de ses traits. Thomas songea fugacement qu'elle aurait peut être pu être jolie si elle s'était attifée autrement puis Eléna se retourna vers la jeune femme

- Pardonnez moi Elinor, je manque à tout mes devoirs d'hôtesse. Je vous présente mon fils , Thomas, qui revient d'un important voyage commercial à Singapour.

Elinor posa un regard indifférent sur Thomas et lui tendit machinalement la main

- Oh bien sur le Capitaine Norrington. Anne Elizabeth ne cesse de parler de vous..

- Pas Dominic ? Ironisa Thomas en baisant la main tendue.

- Je crains que non Capitaine. Répondit sobrement Elinor en se retournant vers Dominic qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre.

Eléna se tourna joyeusement vers son fils

- Alors tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu as emmené James et Lina ???

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel devant le sentimentalisme de sa mère

- Non, ils sont à Singapour avec Kiara.

Du coin de l'œil, il nota l'étonnement de Elinor et précisa

- Ma femme et la sœur de Dominic

- Oh… Murmura Elinor avant de se reprendre, surprise d'apprendre que son fiancé avait une sœur.

- Kiara n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ma chérie. Lui expliqua Dominic. Voilà pourquoi nous ne nous fréquentons plus depuis des années.

- Sparrow .. Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas insulter ma femme. Ragea Thomas.

Voyant les choses prendre un mauvais tour, Eléna s'empressa d'intervenir

- Je vais sonner John pour qu'il nous serve un verre. Elinor que désirez vous boire ?

- Une eau sucrée sera parfaite Madame.

- Avez-vous du rhum Mère ? Demanda Thomas en allant fouiller sans se gêner parmi les carafons.

- Je crois que Elinor et moi ferions mieux de nous retirer. Nous remettrons ce dîner à plus tard. Annonça Dominic en se levant

- Je te chasse Sparrow ? Allons dînons donc en famille … Ironisa Thomas

- Et du reste James voulait vous voir Dominic. Ajouta Eléna

- Ah… Il est ici… C'est peut être moi qui devrait partir dans ce cas… Commenta Thomas.

Un claquement de porte l'empêcha de le faire et l'instant d'après, le Gouverneur Norrington pénétra dans la pièce. James posa les yeux sur Thomas

- Il me semblait bien voir reconnu le Black Pearl. Comment vas-tu Thomas ?

- Comme toujours Père… Et vous-même ?

James s'appuya un peu plus sur sa canne et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil

- Pas très bien. Il faudra que nous parlions Thomas

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné … Soupira Thomas avec exagération.

- Après le dîner. S'empressa d'intervenir Eléna. Thomas je vais demander à ce que l'on te prépare ta chambre.

*

Le repas se passa sans anicroches ou presque, Thomas se bornant à parler des contrées où il avait « commercé » tandis que Elinor gardait un silence poli et que Dominic lançait de temps à autres une remarque acerbe à son cousin. Finalement les fiancés se retirèrent et Eléna alla mettre au lit la petite Lisa. James se tourna alors vers son fils

- Allons dans mon bureau tu veux.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie mais je doute d'avoir le choix. Soupira Thomas en suivant son père.

Une fois à l'intérieur, James s'assit avec un soupir soulagé tandis que Thomas cherchait désespérément du regard de quoi se servir un verre.

- Je suis allé à Singapour Thomas.

- Je sais… Kiara me l'a appris…

James fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Tu as fait de beaux enfants à ta cousine Thomas. Dommage qu'ils soient privés de leur père.

- Je suis un marin pas un père de famille. Rétorqua Thomas. Est-ce tout ?

James soupira

- Non ça n'est pas tout. Comptes tu retourner prochainement à Singapour ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- J'aimerais que tu t'en abstiennes dans l'immédiat. Répondit James

Cette fois Thomas ne parvint pas à dissimuler son étonnement.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez que je retourne auprès de ma chère et tendre épouse. Ironisa-t-il

James soupira

- Thomas… La défaite que Kiara et ses hommes ont infligé à la Navy a fait grand bruit à la Cour… Sa Majesté et ses conseillers se posent des questions… Ils se demandent comment leur plan pour nettoyer Singapour a pu être éventé. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils fassent le rapprochement avec notre famille.

Thomas ne put retenir un sourire moqueur

- Parfois il faut assumer les conséquences de ses actes Père. N'est-ce pas ce que vous me répétez depuis mon enfance ?

James se crispa et frappa son bureau d'un coup sec

- Je les assume Thomas. Et je ne regrette pas ma décision. Mes devoirs envers ma famille passent avant celui que j'ai envers le royaume. Cependant, je dois également penser à Eléna et à Anne Elizabeth. Si mon implication ou la tienne dans cette histoire venait à éclater au grand jour, je ne serais pas le seul à en payer le prix.

- Voilà donc la reconnaissance du Roi que vous servez comme un gentil toutou depuis des années. Se moqua Thomas. Les valeurs du Royaume auquel vous tenez tant…

James lui lança un regard furieux et reprit

- La piraterie est un fléau pour le Royaume Thomas. La bataille que ta femme a mené les a rendu furieux… D'autant plus que l'un des fleurons de la Navy y a perdu la vie.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant Sparrow est encore en vie. Se moqua Thomas

- Laisse ton cousin en dehors de ça et cesse de te moquer de lui. Dominic est un homme d'honneur

- Un mouton qui suit aveuglément vos ordres vous voulez dire…

- L'Amiral Willoucow était le fils d'un conseiller du Roi, Thomas. Ils veulent découvrir et châtier tout les responsables de sa mort. A commencer par cette femme qu'on dit qu'il a épousée et qui a disparu avec les pirates. Une femme au cheveux roux. Une vraie beauté à ce qu'on dit… Je suppose que tu vois de qui je parle…

Thomas sourit largement

- Vous voulez parler de Charity…

- Oui ta maîtresse parait il. Répondit James avec agacement. Que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer lorsque je suis allé rendre visite à ta femme. Où est elle à présent ?

- Toujours à Singapour avec Kiara de ce que je sais … Pourquoi ? Elle vous plait ? Mère n'apprécierait pas…

James se troubla légèrement au souvenir du corps juvénile et ferme de Charity, se souvenant avec honte du renflement que sa vue avait fait naître dans son pantalon.

- Je suis un homme marié Thomas… Ce genre de frasque est à la limite excusable pour un homme libre de toutes attaches mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Pas plus que le tien.

Thomas ne put retenir un sourire amusé

- Je vous trouve cependant bien raide à cette idée Père…

Cette fois James se leva brutalement, martelant le sol de sa canne

- Suffit Thomas. Tout ceci n'est pas un jeu. Si Kiara venait à être prise ou s'ils découvraient tes liens avec Charity même moi j'aurais du mal à échapper à la corde ! Sans parler de ta femme et de ses enfants.

Le sourire de Thomas s'effaça à cette mention et il fixa son père

- Qu'attendez vous de moi ?

- Que tu te fasses oublier du moins pour l'instant… Puisqu'il est inutile de te demander de rester tranquille ait au moins la décence d'éviter Singapour… Dans quelques mois ils se désintéresseront de l'affaire…

- Je vois… Murmura Thomas. Et bien en vérité j'avais prévu de rester un peu dans le secteur des Caraïbes.. J'ai une affaire à régler ici …

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander laquelle. Soupira James

- En effet. Mais soyez rassuré Père, je ne compte pas compromettre votre précieuse position…

James souffla entre ses dents, tentant sans succès de maîtriser sa colère et Thomas reprit

- Était ce tout ?

- Non. Autre chose intéresse la compagnie. Il parait qu'à l'occasion de cette bataille le Hollandais Volant s'est manifesté… Tu dois me dire si Anne Elizabeth est encore menacée…

Thomas se rembrunit

- Non. Pas que je sache. C'est Kiara qui était leur cible…

James blêmit

- Seigneur… Elle … elle va bien ?

- A présent oui. Répondit Thomas touché malgré lui de l'inquiétude manifeste de son père. N'en dites rien à Mère… Inutile de l'inquiéter. Kiara est en sécurité dans sa forteresse même si je ne vous cache pas qu'elle a passé des moments difficiles

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide ? Soupira James

- Parce que je n'en avais pas besoin. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Riposta Thomas. Comment va Lisa ?

James passa sur l'insulte et soupira avec inquiétude

- Mieux… Mais elle fait encore beaucoup de cauchemars et se pose des questions sur Sparrow …

- Rien de plus normal pour un enfant de vouloir connaître son père. Commenta Thomas

- Elle ne sait pas qu'il l'est. Anne Elizabeth est ma fille et celle d'Eléna.

- Vous lui avez encore menti ??? Mais comment ferez vous lorsque Sparrow sortira du Purgatoire !!!

- Anne Elizabeth a besoin de stabilité. Et non d'un père pirate. Trancha James.

- C'est une Sparrow que vous le vouliez ou non !! Vous avez déjà volé son fils à Jack, ne lui prenez pas en plus sa fille !!

- Tout comme il m'a volé le mien… Murmura James avec regrets

- Sparrow n'a rien volé. Rétorqua Thomas. C'est vous qui m'avez perdu.

James soupira

- Tu ne me laisses pas la moindre chance Thomas… Pourtant il ne me semble pas avoir mérité cela

- Vous le méritez à partir de l'instant où vous refusez d'admettre mes choix.

- Mais quels choix ??? D'être un pirate ? D'être un homme vil qui passe son temps à séduire les femmes sans le moindre respect pour sa famille et pour la leur ??? Quelle fierté un père peut il retirer d'un fils tel que toi Thomas ???

Thomas blêmit et fixa son père

- Aucune de toute évidence. A présent Père puisque les choses sont claires entre nous je me retire. Annonça-t-il en se levant

- Où vas-tu ??? J'espère que tu ne comptes pas tenter de séduire la fiancée de ton cousin !!!

- Oh je pensais m'offrir une catin mais je retiens votre suggestion… Ironisa Thomas. Bonne nuit Père.

Une fois seul, James porta la main à son cœur, la douleur lancinante qui avait émergé quelques minutes plus tôt ne le lâchant pas.

- James ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Eléna en pénétrant silencieusement dans la pièce. J'ai entendu Thomas claquer la porte…. Vous êtes vous encore disputés ?

James se força à adresser un sourire rassurant à sa femme

- Une petite divergence d'opinion voilà tout… Anne Elizabeth s'est endormie ?

- Oui… James … Y 'a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Le gouverneur fixa les grands yeux verts chargés d'inquiétude de sa femme et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Non Eléna ne t'en fait pas… Allons nous coucher tu veux…

Eléna prit le bras de James et le Gouverneur se détendit peu à peu, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'atténuant à mesure qu'il se convainquait que tout irait bien. Les hommes du roi ne remonteraient pas jusqu'à eux…

*

_Deux jours plus tard _

Gibbs regarda avec un plaisir non dissimulé la petite Lisa qui jouait dans le jardin avec sa préceptrice

- Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Jack. Murmura-t-il en voyant la petite s'emparer d'un morceau de bois en guise d'épée

- Oui… Jusqu'à ce que mon père fasse d'elle une Norrington… Marmonna Thomas.

Gibbs lui lança un regard interrogateur avant d'ouvrir la bouche, médusé par l'arrivée de Dominic

Ce dernier s'avança vers le second et lui serra chaleureusement la main

- Monsieur Gibbs ! Comment allez vous ? Savez-vous que je vais me marier ? Je compte sur vous pour être là !

- C'est gentil de m'inviter. Commenta Thomas

- Je parlais de l'équipage de mon père pas de toi Norrington. Précisa Dominic d'une voix coupante. Du reste j'étais juste venu rechercher des papiers pour ton père. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir. Jeta-t-il en s'éloignant

Pétrifié, Gibbs le suivit du regard, les larmes aux yeux en observant l'uniforme qui enserrait le corps du jeune homme

- Oui… A moi aussi ça m'a fait ça… Souffla Thomas au vieil homme

- Seigneur… Pauvre Jack… Murmura Gibbs

- Vous comprenez ce que je voulais dire pour Lisa. Soupira Thomas. Allez Gibbs, on lève l'ancre. Je ne sais pas pour vous… Mais pour ma part j'en ai assez de Port Royal

Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle carrière de Dominic, Gibbs se leva sans discuter et Thomas lui lança un regard las

- Après ça vous ne me direz plus que Sparrow fils n'est pas stupide…

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Pour une fois il partageait entièrement l'avis de son capitaine…


	48. Combat ultime

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue arrivera bientot. J'espère que le dénouement vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes **_

**Chapitre 46**

La déception qu'avait ressenti Gibbs en découvrant Dominic sanglé dans l'uniforme de la Navy avait eu pour effet de le rendre plus docile, ce dont Thomas se satisfaisait secrètement. En effet, à leur départ de Port Royal, le vieil homme n'avait plus posé la moindre objection au projet de Thomas de remonter le fleuve Amazone et le Black Pearl se trouvait à présent à l'embouchure du fleuve.

Thomas fixa l'horizon. Pour l'instant, le lit semblait assez large et assez profond pour accueillir le Pearl. Mais cela serait il suffisant pour l'emmener jusqu'au terme de son voyage ? Avec un soupir, le jeune homme donna l'ordre à ses hommes de s'engager sur le fleuve… Il n'avait pas le choix.

Tezcatlipoca ne s'était plus manifesté depuis le jour où Thomas avait consolé Kiara mais le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas. Il était clair que Tezcatlipoca ne bougerait pas tant qu'il penserait qu'il le manipulait…

Gibbs s'approcha de lui

- Nous sommes sur le fleuve capitaine…

- J'ai vu Monsieur Gibbs. Remontez le .

- Jusqu'où ?

Thomas se pencha brièvement sur la carte qui avait coûté la vie à Zia et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace.

- Le plus loin possible Gibbs….

Gibbs l'observa un instant et se décida

- Dites vous êtes sûr ? Vous allez chercher quoi là bas ?

Un sourire ironique lui répondit

- La liberté Gibbs… Rien de moins que la liberté….

Le second ne répondit pas et tout deux observèrent la forêt se refermer peu à peu sur le Pearl, comme une prison verdoyante…

*

Ils naviguaient depuis une demi journée lorsque les jaguars firent leur apparition. Le cri tremblant de Ragetti les alerta

- Des.. Des … des gros chats…

Résigné, Thomas s'approcha de lui.

- Ils sont sur la berge et ils ne savent pas nager. Lui assura-t-il en songeant qu'il ne savait absolument pas si c'était vrai ou pas

- Vous .. Vous êtes certain ? Demanda Ragetti en tremblant

Thomas maîtrisa son agacement et se tourna vers lui

- Est-ce que les chats aiment l'eau ?

Ragetti parut réfléchir à la question et finit par répondre

- Non Capitaine.

- Alors les gros chats non plus. Lui affirma Thomas en suivant du coin de l'œil les bestioles.

*

Une fois que les hommes se furent habitués à la présence des jaguars, les premiers problèmes commencèrent à se présenter : le lit du fleuve n'était pas assez profond par endroits, rendant la navigation difficile.

- Une folie que de s'engager sur ce fleuve. Grommela Gibbs alors que Pearl manquait de s'échouer une fois de plus.

- Il suffit de maintenir le navire au milieu. Rétorqua Thomas. Pile dans l'axe, là où c'est le plus profond.

Gibbs le fixa avec hargne avant de soupirer

- Si vous le dites.

- Si vous croyez que je fais ça pour le plaisir…. Marmonna Thomas dont l'angoisse grandissait à mesure qu'ils progressaient.

Et s'il échouait ? Et s'il ne parvenait pas, le moment venu, à résister à Tezcatlipoca ? Et si Zia s'était trompé sur son dieu ? Qu'arriverait il ?

De temps à autre Thomas songeait qu'il aurait mieux valu garder l'amulette et ne rien tenter… Continuer sa route comme Tezcatlipoca faisait semblant de vouloir qu'il le fasse et ne pas s'approcher du temple… Sauf qu'agir ainsi équivalait à renoncer à sa liberté… Sans compter qu'il ne faisait nul doute dans l'esprit de Thomas que s'il n'avait pas fait mine de se jeter dans le piège grossier du dieu ce dernier aurait eu tôt fait de l'obliger à se rendre au temple. Sans possibilité d'utiliser l'effet de surprise cette fois…

*

Au bout de trois jours, les hommes commencèrent à souffrir de la fièvre causée par les piqûres de moustiques et Thomas sentit son ventre se tordre. Avait il fait le bon choix ??? Gibbs lui-même était malade, cloué au lit, incapable de faire un mouvement

- Ce fleuve nous tuera tous… Murmura-t-il à Thomas lorsque ce dernier vint s'assurer de son état.

Thomas posa un linge humide sur le front de Gibbs et soupira

- Non. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir Mr Gibbs. J'ai pas envie d'expliquer à Jack que son second a renoncé

- Je renonce pas… Mais vous nous avez entraîné dans .. J'aurais jamais du vous laisser faire…

Thomas soupira à nouveau

- Ça va aller…Faites moi confiance pour une fois. Je sais ce que je fais

- Si seulement Jack était encore ici… Souffla Gibbs avant de fermer les yeux.

- Reposez vous… Murmura Thomas, le visage gris de fatigue.

*

Certains hommes étaient morts de la fièvre. D'autres, dont Gibbs, s'étaient remis.

- Combien d'hommes devront encore mourir pour que soyez satisfait ? Lança le vieil homme à Thomas tandis que Pintel et Ragetti lançaient des regards inquiets alentour.

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Répondit Thomas aussi oppressé que les autres par cette jungle qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

Le soleil peinait à traverser les feuillages à présent et ils avaient le sentiment de vivre dans une nuit perpétuelle, errant sur le fleuve qui les baladait au gré de ses sinuosités….

*

Ce fut encore une fois Ragetti qui donna l'alerte et Thomas crut halluciner en découvrant la femme qui les attendait sur la berge.

- Amalia… Murmura-t-il.

- Vous la connaissez ??? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas… Lui lança Gibbs d'un air dégoûté.

Thomas frémit en reconnaissant la compagne secrète de son enfance et son initiatrice…

- Mettez une chaloupe à la mer enfin je veux dire au fleuve et attendez moi. Je dois lui parler. Ordonna-t-il.

Le regard écoeuré que Gibbs lui lança le fit sourire et Thomas ne put retenir une pique

- Vous savez Gibbs parfois ce sont les plus vieilles qui vous font les choses les plus… délicieuses. Ironisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil volontairement vicieux en direction d'Amalia.

- Tout ça pour … Ragea Gibbs.

Thomas le fixa avec hargne

- Amalia n'est pas le but de notre voyage si c'est-ce que vous croyez… Cependant il me faut la voir. La voir seul.

*

Le visage parcheminé par les ans d'Amalia s'éclaira légèrement en voyant débarquer Thomas

- Je ne pensais pas que tu daignerais me parler

- Ta présence a sûrement un but alors vas y, je t'écoute….

Amalia prit une profonde inspiration, écoeurée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais trop soumise pour se soustraire aux ordres de son dieu

- Je sais ce que tu comptes faire Thomas… Je t 'en prie n'y va pas. Si Il s'en aperçoit il te tuera et … je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Déclara-t-elle sans avoir besoin de se forcer à faire monter ses larmes

- _Continue. _Ordonna Tezcatlipoca. _Je veux que tu lui dises qu'il pourra me tuer une fois dans le temple _

Amalia frissonna et laissa son regard errer un court instant sur le visage de Thomas. Il était à elle. Il l'avait toujours été… Comment Tezcatlipoca pouvait exiger d'elle qu'elle l'envoie à la mort alors qu'il lui avait accordé sa grâce quelques années plus tôt ???

- _Son destin a toujours été de mourir pour moi_. Souffla le dieu. _Il ne t'a jamais appartenu et ne t'appartiendra jamais…..Fais le ou alors…_

La vieille femme retint un cri de douleur tandis que la pression dans son esprit se faisait plus forte et elle se pencha sur Thomas

- Quelle importance qu'il te domine… Je t'en supplie donne moi l'amulette… Oublie tout ceci. C'est la mort qui t'attend. Supplia Amalia

Thomas croisa son regard un bref instant tandis que la main crochue d'Amalia avançait vers son cou. Un instant il caressa l'idée de remettre l'amulette à la vieille femme et de repartir, laissant une autre personne mettre un point final aux ambitions de Tezcatlipoca avant de se raviser. Il était maître de son destin… Il ne remettrait pas ce dernier dans d'autres mains. Pas plus que la responsabilité de l'amulette. Il devait bien ça à la jolie Zia…

- Non… Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Amalia.

La vieille servante le regarda avec regrets… Un instant elle avait espéré le convaincre de lui remettre l'amulette, espéré lui sauver ainsi la vie en endossant son rôle

- _Tu n'es pas assez forte pour devenir mon soleil_. Se moqua Tezcatlipoca

Cette fois, Amalia s'efforça de chasser la douleur et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'amulette

- Renonce Thomas. Donne la moi

Thomas sourit légèrement

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, mon destin est de réussir. Je vais tuer Tezcatlipoca. Que cela te plaise ou non

Pauvre fou… Songea Amalia. Ne voit il pas qu'il va à sa perte ?

Thomas observa avec attention les émotions se succéder sur le visage de la vieille femme, comprenant qu'au-delà de son obéissance à Tezcatlipoca, elle tentait réellement de le sauver. Son regard tomba sur la poitrine tombante maintes et maintes fois caressée, sucée, embrassée. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas connu une femme…. Et finalement même vieille celle-ci en était une … Ce qui était toujours mieux que les hommes du Pearl… Thomas retint une grimace de dégoût à cette idée,s'imaginant brièvement être forcé d'assouvir son désir sur Ragetti ( qui de toute évidence ne demandait pas mieux)

Amalia se pencha sur lui

- Abandonne ton projet Thomas…

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire tandis que le besoin se faisait plus urgent dans son fut

- Non… En revanche il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi Amalia… En souvenir du bon vieux temps ou alors en guise d'excuses pour m'avoir entraîné là dedans… Après tout tu le dis toi-même, je vais peut être mourir… Offre donc un soulagement au condamné…

Amalia frémit alors que le rire moqueur de Tezcatlipoca retentissait dans son esprit

- Donne moi du plaisir comme toi seule y parvient Amalia… Susurra Thomas.

- Tu … Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi… Répondit la vieille femme, l'esprit encore plus alourdi par les remords

- Viens… Souffla Thomas en l'entraînant derrière un arbre.

La jouissance vint rapidement, Thomas se déchargeant avec un râle dans la bouche offerte d'Amalia

- Magnifique ma belle… Commenta-t-il avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Amalia soupira et ses doigts se refermèrent une dernière fois sur la chemise de Thomas

- N'y va pas… Souffla-t-elle

- Personne ne me dit où je dois ou non aller. Rétorqua Thomas en se dégageant. Maintenant si tu as fini… Ajouta-t-il en ébauchant le geste de s'en aller

Le cœur serré, Amalia chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire pour le retenir mais Tezcatlipoca gronda à nouveau dans son esprit

- _Laisse le partir_. Ordonna-t-il tandis qu'Amalia, impuissante, regardait s'éloigner la silhouette de Thomas

*

Le regard morne, Thomas regarda le lit du fleuve se rétrécir tandis que Gibbs s'empressait de lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait, une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix

- Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin Capitaine.

Thomas baissa les yeux sur sa carte, si il ne se trompait pas, la berge la plus proche du temple se trouvait à encore un jour de navigation, plus deux jours de marche dans la forêt. S'il ne se trompait pas….

- Bien. Immobilisez le Pearl. Et mettez une chaloupe à la mer

- Mer ?

- Au fleuve !! Vous m'avez compris. S'agaça Thomas.

Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers l'équipage. La route serait longue et sûrement dangereuse, aller jusqu'au temple seul serait une folie… Son regard tomba sur les visages et il se décida

- Monsieur Gibbs, vous restez à bord. Je vous confie le commandement du Black Pearl. Ayez l'obligeance de m'attendre dix jours. Si passé ce délai-je ne suis pas revenu ou si les autres reviennent sans moi vous préviendrez ma mère .

Gibbs se crispa en le voyant si sérieux

- Oui Capitaine.

- Fald, Jim, Pintel et Ragetti vous venez avec moi.

Ragetti poussa un long gémissement

- Pourquoi toujours nous ?

Cette fois Thomas sourit brièvement

- Parce que la route sera longue et parce que vous entendre m'amuse. Déclara-t-il en se hâtant de débarquer. Et puis , il faut bien que quelqu'un rame….

*

Au bout de deux heures, Thomas se maudissait d'avoir choisi les deux boulets pour les accompagner… Ragetti avait peur de tout et Pintel ne mettait aucun cœur à l'ouvrage. Fald se contentait de ramer et Jim passait son temps à fredonner une balade grivoise qui mettait les nerfs de Thomas à vif.

A bout de patience, le jeune homme les apostropha

- Ne pouvez vous donc pas vous taire ??? J'en ai assez de vous entendre

Fald haussa les épaules et durant quelques minutes le silence s'installa avant d'être brisé par un nouveau cri de Ragetti

- Ca… capitaine… Un gros oiseau !!!

Thomas se tourna dans la direction indiquée et ne put retenir un sourire en découvrant un condor. C'était de bonne augure… Du moins il l'espérait.

*

Après avoir traîné la chaloupe à terre en espérant la retrouver le moment venu, Thomas et ses hommes s'étaient engagés dans la forêt

- Faites attention où vous marchez. Leur enjoignit Thomas pour la centième fois

- Pourquoi on fait ça… Gémit Ragetti.

- Parce qu'il y a un trésor au bout du chemin ! Le consola Pintel

Thomas sentit ses épaules s'affaisser en l'entendant.

- Pourvu qu'il y ait un peu d'or dans leur foutu temple… Marmonna-t-il.

Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement, rythmées par les plaintes et les soupirs fatigués des hommes. Finalement Fald se décida à parler

- J'entends de l'eau là bas. J'ai soif j'y vais. Annonça-t-il

- Il nous reste de quoi boire dans nos gourdes. Rétorqua Thomas en se servant une large rasade de rhum

- Je n'aime pas le rhum. Rétorqua Fald

- C'est une déclaration surprenante de la part d'un pirate. Se moqua Thomas

- Peut être pasque je n'en suis pas un. Rétorqua Fald à bout de fatigue

A ces mots les hommes s'immobilisèrent net et Thomas porta la main à son épée

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Rien du tout… Oubliez ça… Soupira Fald en se remettant en marche

L'instant d'après la lame de Thomas se posait sur sa gorge

- Je ne crois pas non… Qui es tu si tu n'es pas un pirate et plus important … pour qui travailles tu ???

Fald frémit et chercha du regard un échappatoire

- Nous sommes quatre contre un Fald. Précisa Thomas. Tu n'as aucune chance. Pour qui travailles tu ?

Fald soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur le sol, il était trop fatigué pour résister et à dire vrai, il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de Thomas et ses excentricités.

- Pour le Gouverneur Norrington. Lâcha-t-il

La main de Thomas se crispa et le jeune homme se fit violence pour ne pas le tuer

- Quelle mission ?

Fald leva un regard fatigué sur lui

- Vous surveiller… M'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien et informer votre père de vos actes

- Quelle jolie façon de présenter l'espionnage. Grinça Thomas, furieux

- Je lui envoie un rapport détaillé à chaque escale. Soupira Fald. Votre père fait ça pour être sûr que…

- Oh je t'en prie épargne moi le couplet « honneur des Norrington »

Fald leva les yeux sur lui

- Qu'allez vous faire ?

Le regard dur, Thomas se détourna

- Si nous sortons d'ici , ce qui n'arrivera pas si nous continuons à bavarder, tu débarqueras au port le plus proche. Je suis certain que tes amis en tunique t'aideront à rejoindre Port Royal. Pour l'instant en route , à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ressente un urgent besoin de se confesser. Ironisa Thomas

Sur ces mots, la petite troupe se remit en branle, les pirates regardant maintenant avec méfiance le soldat qui s'était mêlé à eux.

*

Plus ils approchaient de l'endroit où devait normalement se trouver le temple, plus la végétation s'épaississait, comme si la nature elle-même voulait les empêcher d'avancer.

- Nous y sommes presque. Les encouragea Thomas. Une fois au temple que nous cherchons, vous pourrez vous reposer pendant que j'entrerais seul

- Dites y'a quoi dans le temple ? Demanda Pintel, un éclat avide dans le regard

- Des pierreries ??? Demanda Ragetti

- De l'or ? Renchérit Jim tandis que Fald les regardait avec dégoût

- Je l'ignore… Mentit Thomas. Mais je compte bien sur tout ça et plus encore…

Alors qu'ils s'échauffaient à la pensée des trésors qui les attendaient peut être, Jim marcha soudain sur une liane. Du moins ce qu'il pensait être une liane… L'attaque du serpent fut aussi brève que mortelle et Jim poussa un hurlement en sentant les crochets de l'animal se refermer sur sa jambe

- Bon sang !! Ragea Thomas. Mais regardez où vous mettez les pieds, c'est pourtant pas compliqué !!!

Jim n'entendit jamais la fin de sa phrase et retomba sur le sol, raide mort

Tremblant de peur, Ragetti se rapprocha de Thomas.

- Capitaine… J'ai peur ici …

Blême , Thomas observa le cadavre tout en se détachant de Ragetti qui semblait décidé à se coller à lui

- Regardez où vous mettez les pieds… On continue. Pour lui il n'y a rien à faire

-Mais on peut pas le laisser là ! S'insurgea Fald

- Si tu veux le traîner libre toi… Pareil si tu veux rester avec lui. Nous on continue . Asséna Thomas

- Mais c'est un homme de votre équipage !!!

- J'applique le code des pirates. Répondit Thomas, le visage fermé. Toi tu es soldat, libre à toi d'obéir aux règles de ceux de ton espèce.

- Vous êtes l'un des nôtres vous aussi… Marmonna Fald en se remettant en route à regrets

- Jamais. Je suis le Capitaine Norrington. Un pirate et un homme libre. Répondit Thomas. Il faudra que le Gouverneur s'y fasse.

*

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Thomas poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant devant eux les parois d'un édifice de pierre.

- Nous y sommes. Annonça-t-il

A ces mots, Pintel et Ragetti se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, visiblement peu décidés à trouver l'entrée tandis que Fald levait un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est ça que vous cherchiez ?

- Oui.. Grommela Thomas en commençant à faire le tour du temple, cherchant une porte

Fald porta la main à son épée et s'engagea sur ses pas

- Je vous accompagne.

- Non. Répondit Thomas d'une voix cassante. Ce qui se passera à l'intérieur est mon affaire et seulement mon affaire.

- Mes ordres.. Commença Fald

L' épée de Thomas arrêta net les mots dans sa gorge

- Non. Ici c'est moi qui commande, pigé ? Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirais rien au Gouverneur.. Tu auras ton petit sucre.. Se moqua Thomas avant de baisser sa lame, reprenant son exploration sans plus se soucier de Fald.

Un cri de victoire lui échappa en découvrant une niche sur le mur ouest dont la taille et la forme semblaient correspondre à son amulette et il s'empressa de détacher cette dernière de son cou. Une fois sur le point de pénétrer dans le temple, il hésita….

L'enjeu était de taille… S'il échouait il risquait de perdre définitivement sa liberté et bien plus encore : sa vie. Quoique…. Si on y pensait bien peut être que le soleil était vivant et que … Thomas repoussa loin de lui ses réflexions et glissa d'une main qui tremblait légèrement son amulette dans la niche…

La paroi de pierre s'actionna lentement, tandis que derrière lui, les trois hommes d'équipage poussaient un petit cri.

- Vous… vous êtes sûr que vous voulez rentrer là ? Demanda Ragetti d'une voix chevrotante

Thomas s'empressa de récupérer l'amulette et soupira.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Restez ici et si je ne suis pas ressorti à la tombée de la nuit, repartez au Pearl.

- Tous seuls ??? Glapit Ragetti

- Je ne vous laisse pas ! S'exclama Fald

Le visage de Thomas prit une expression dure et il se tourna vers lui.

- Tu obéis Fald et tu ramènes Pintel et Ragetti au Pearl, ou alors je crains fort que personne ne sache jamais que je suis mort.

- Mo .. Mort… Bredouilla Ragetti. Mais…

- Ce qui n'a aucune chance d'arriver ! S'exclama Thomas d'un ton bravache avant de s'engager dans l'enceinte du temple…

*

Une fois à l'intérieur, Thomas ne put retenir un frisson et s'engagea avec prudence dans l'enceinte sombre. Ses yeux s'accoutumant peu à peu à la semi pénombre qui régnait il frissonna à nouveau en apercevant un endroit calciné

- Pas par là en tout cas… Marmonna-t-il. Où est-ce fichu volatile ?

En sueur, Thomas fouilla rapidement le temple, dédaignant l'or et les pierreries qui jonchaient ça et là le sol. Finalement, il revint à l'endroit où avait du se tenir un bûcher quelques siècles plus tôt et l'observa avec réticences. Un cercle noir gisait sur le sol et était surmonté par la seule ouverture du temple qui laissait voir un ciel d'un bleu lumineux.

Thomas hésita longtemps sur la conduite à tenir avant de se décider à agir… Il avait fait trois fois le tour du temple sans jamais voir quoique ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un condor , le seul moyen d'accès pour ce dernier était donc le ciel… et le bûcher.

- Je dois être complètement idiot… pire que Sparrow fils. Marmonna-t-il en rassemblant de quoi faire un feu à l'endroit exact

Il mit encore plus de temps à se décider à l'allumer et recula rapidement en voyant les premières flammes commencer à monter.

Alors seulement un ricanement monta dans son esprit…

- _Petit imbécile… Tu croyais donc pouvoir me détruire_. Triompha Tezcatlipoca

- C'est l'idée en effet.

- _Alors vas y .. Jette donc l'amulette dans le feu…_

Thomas s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la pierre de lune et secoua la tête

- On a le temps non ? Es tu si pressé de mourir ?

- _Je ne mourrais pas… En revanche … toi si…_Susurra Tezcatlipoca_. Met l'amulette et avance dans les flammes_

- Ai-je l'air stupide ? Le provoqua Thomas

Tezcatlipoca ricana à nouveau

- _Tu dois m'obéir Norrington. Tel est ton destin. Rassures toi, tu ne souffriras pas très longtemps_

Thomas sentit des gouttes de sueur lui couler sur le visage et il répondit, maîtrisant à grand peine le tremblement de sa voix

- Non désolé, me consumer dans un bûcher pour te faire plaisir ne rentre pas dans mes projets

- _Tu es sûr ? _Se moqua Tezcatlipoca. _Regarde ce qui arrivera si tu refuses…_

Un gémissement échappa à Thomas tandis que le dieu envoyait dans son esprit des images de destruction, la mort, l'esclavage de tout ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Les larmes aux yeux, Thomas tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il avait été fou de croire Zia, fou de penser qu'il pourrait résister à ça…

- _Voila le destin qui l'attend si tu n'obéis pas Norrington…_Susurra Tezcatlipoca. _En revanche … vois ce que ton sacrifice permettra … _

De nouvelles images affluèrent dans l'esprit de Thomas et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte

- Pourquoi moi… Gémit il

Tezcatlipoca ricana à nouveau

- _Parce que tel est ton destin Thomas Norrington… Tu connais à présent celui de ce qui t'es cher… A toi de faire ton choix… Les sacrifier ou accepter ton destin et entrer dans les flammes …_

Thomas sanglota alors que Tezcatlipoca lui représentait à nouveau le destin malheureux de ceux à qui il tenait

- _Si tu restes, tu devras la voir endurer ça… Jour après jour, savoir que c'est toi et nul autre le responsable de ça…_

Thomas gémit en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec ça et il se releva avec difficultés. Lentement il fit un pas en direction du brasier qu'il avait lui-même allumé et poussa un cri de détresse

- Quetzalcoalt… Ou quelque soit ton nom. Si tu veux intervenir c'est le moment !!! Hurla-t-il

- _Imbécile… _Triompha Tezcatlipoca. _Il ne peut rien pour toi. Tu m'appartiens…_

La mort dans l'âme, Thomas fit un nouveau pas en direction du brasier, la chaleur étouffante le faisant suffoquer tandis que les premières flammes léchaient ses pieds.

- _Oui…. _Soupira Tezcatlipoca

Ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, Thomas avança encore avant de s'immobiliser brutalement. Le ciel au dessus de lui s'était obscurci . Un condor descendait rapidement vers lui

- _AVANCE !!! _Ordonna Tezcatlipoca. _Ou alors prépare toi à voir se réaliser le destin que je t'ai prédit _

Thomas fixa le condor qui s'était posé à quelques pas de lui et hésita.

- Elle a dit que tu protégerais ce qui m'est cher… Souffla-t-il. Le peux tu ?

- _Norrington ! _Ragea Tezcatlipoca tandis que le condor laissait échapper un cri bref.

Thomas hésita et fit un pas de plus en direction du feu tandis que Tezcatlipoca laissait échapper un soupir soulagé. Du coin de l'œil, Thomas suivit le condor du regard tandis qu'il sentait plus que jamais la chaleur des flammes. Encore un pas et il serait mort. Un pas…

L'oiseau fixa Thomas et le jeune homme se décida soudain, se rappelant de ses méditations avec Zia. Il avait volé sur le condor. C'était le même…. Et chacun de ses vols l'avait préparé à cet instant.

- Je crains fort… D'être irrémédiablement un pirate… Murmura-t-il en jetant l'amulette au condor.

- _NON !! _Hurla Tezcatlipoca dans son esprit tandis qu'un vent venu de nulle part éteignait le brasier que le jeune homme avait allumé

Thomas se laissa retomber sur le sol ignorant le condor, qui l'amulette entre ses serres s'envolait rapidement. Il avait fait son choix.

- Je n'obéis à personne… Murmura Thomas

Le silence lui répondit et Thomas serra les cendres chaudes entre ses doigts. Il était seul…

*

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent, durant lesquelles l'angoisse de Thomas redoubla puis le condor revint. L'animal se posa devant lui et le jeune homme étouffa un cri de surprise en le voyant prendre forme humaine (enfin si l'on pouvait qualifier d'humain un homme à la bouche ressemblant à un bec et aux doigts s'apparentant à des serres)

- Ce qui t'es cher est sous ma protection. Déclara une voix douce.

Thomas sentit l'espoir se ranimer en lui.

- Quetzalcoalt… Souffla-t-il. J'ai jamais été aussi content de voir une vieillerie aztèque

Quetzalcoalt le fixa et lui tendit un fil invisible

- Ceci représente ce qui te liait à mon ennemi. Tu es libre Thomas Norrington.

Thomas sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux de soulagement tandis que l'autre reprenait

- Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'essaiera pas de se venger de toi dans quelques temps… Le destin est tellement changeant…

- Le destin. Grinça Thomas.

- Cependant… je te propose ma protection. Devient l'un des miens et ton destin n'aura rien à redouter de lui.

- Comme Zia ? Ironisa Thomas

Le visage de Quetzalcoalt prit une expression désolée

- Zia devait te conduire à ce choix. Pour cela elle devait mourir. C'était la destinée que je lui ai écrite…

- Écrite ??? Demanda Thomas. Parce que tu décides aussi des destins ? Faudrait vous mettre d'accord sur qui est le « maître de la destinée » parce que là c'est pas clair…

- Nous le sommes tout les deux… Nos forces s'équilibrent

- Oui le coté clair et le côté obscur. Ironisa Thomas.

- En quelque sorte.

Thomas le fixa et s'approcha

- Et pour Jack et Elizabeth ? Ils sont au Purgatoire pour une faute qu'ils n'ont pas commise

- Leur destin est ainsi fait. Leur pénitence est ainsi. Quinze ans d'exil. Répondit Quetzalcoalt

- En clair tu ne feras rien pour eux. Ragea Thomas

- Il ne m'appartient pas de les libérer. Ils ont faits leur choix. A toi de faire le tien. Acceptes tu la protection que je t'offre ?

- Quand tu dis « protection » tu veux dire que je travaillerais pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui s'il te plait de l'appeler ainsi, je deviendrais effectivement le maître de ton destin

Un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres Thomas se releva.

- Non merci… Je préfère écrire mon destin moi-même. Sans maître. Je ne serais plus jamais esclave d'une autre volonté que ce soit la tienne ou celle de l'autre. Cracha Thomas

- Je peux te protéger à jamais…

- Je préfère vivre dangereusement. Rétorqua Thomas

- Es tu sur ? Tu n'auras pas d'autre occasion de te mettre à l'abri

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. En revanche, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir emporter un joyau ou deux. Ironisa Thomas en désignant les pierreries qui jonchaient le sol

- Tu fais ton choix… Soupira Quetzalcoalt

- Trop aimable. Répondit Thomas en ramassant quelques pierres précieuses. Elles sont pas maudites au moins ?

Un sourire lui répondit et Thomas se dirigea vers la porte

- Es tu certain de ton choix ? Lui demanda une nouvelle fois Quetzalcoalt.

- Rien ne vaut la liberté. Répondit Thomas sans se retourner.

L'instant d'après le jeune homme franchissait la porte du temple qui se referma derrière lui avec un bruit sourd. Le visage noirci de suie mais soulagé, il avança vers ses hommes.

- Un beau butin. Commenta-t-il en exhibant quelques joyaux.

Le cri de ravissement de Ragetti lui arracha un sourire cynique et il commença à s'engager dans la forêt

- En route. Le Black Pearl nous attend. Ordonna-t-il en avançant sans se retourner.

C'était fini. Il était libre. Pour de bon.


	49. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous. Voici donc l'épilogue de La seconde Lune dont le sous titre pourrait être « J'ai reçu une lettre …. » **_

_**Vous allez donc enfin connaître l'identité de la personne à qui Thomas écrit ( lol ça va faire plaisir à Julie mdrrr) ainsi que la conclusion de tout les personnages ou presque qui ont émaillés cette fic. Bonne lecture et … Une dernière review peut être ? **_

**Épilogue **

_**Deux mois après les événements du temple**_

Résidence Norrington, Port Royal

Les mains serrées sur la lettre, James Norrington laissa échapper un cri de rage tandis que le sergent Fald baissait le regard, honteux de sa propre faiblesse.

- Vous dites que mon fils a découvert qui vous étiez… Thomas raconte que vous lui avez avoué.

Fald soupira

- Je le lui ai dit Gouverneur. Je… Un moment d'égarement, les conditions étaient … C'était très dur dans cette forêt.

Le Gouverneur lui lança un regard furibond et frappa le sol de sa canne

- Je ne veux plus vous voir Fald. Sortez !

Le sergent salua à la hâte et s'empressa d'obéir, conscient de la colère du Gouverneur

Une fois seul à nouveau dans son bureau, James parcourut à nouveau la lettre de Thomas, le coeur douloureux en lisant les mots tracés d'une main rageuse

« _Ne vous avisez plus de vous mêler de ma vie… Pour l'heure je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer à Mère pourquoi mes visites ne seront plus que de quelques heures durant lesquelles je compte bien ne plus avoir à vous rencontrer. J'ose croire que votre sens de l'honneur et de la décence vous aideront à comprendre pourquoi je ne tiens plus à me retrouver en votre présence Gouverneur _»

- Thomas… Murmura-t-il en sentant le poids de la peine lui retomber sur les épaules. Je voulais juste te protéger…

L'arrivée d' Anne Elizabeth et d'Eléna lui fit relever la tête brutalement et avant qu'il ait le temps de dissimuler la lettre, Eléna l'intercepta

- Des nouvelles de Thomas ! Enfin… Il écrit si peu souvent. Se réjouit elle en s'emparant de la lettre

- Non Eléna ce n'est pas… Tenta James tandis que sa femme palissait à mesure qu'elle découvrait le contenu de la missive

- Maman ? Il dit quoi Tommy ? Il vient bientôt ? S'impatienta Anne Elizabeth

- Non… Je ne crois pas… Murmura Eléna d'une voix blanche. Anne Elizabeth va rejoindre Margot tu veux…

La petite fille fixa sa mère, comprenant instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas

- Tommy va bien … Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

- Oui. La rassura James d'un ton triste. C'est juste que ses affaires l'éloignent d'ici pour un certain temps… Obéis à ta mère

Anne Elizabeth les jaugea, comprenant qu'elle ne saurait rien puis se décida à obéir en constatant que ni James ni Eléna ne parleraient devant elle.

Une fois la petite sortie, Eléna se tourna vers son mari

- Je… James, je ne comprends pas…

Le Gouverneur lui fit un sourire triste

- C'est pourtant simple. J'ai perdu Thomas. Pour toujours.

Eléna lui prit doucement la main

- Il est en colère … Avec le temps il comprendra que tu ne cherchais qu'à le protéger…

- Je ne crois pas… Soupira James, le cœur lourd. J'ai tout raté avec lui… Chaque pas qu'il fait l'éloigne de ce que j'ai tenté de lui apprendre et maintenant… il refuse même de me voir..

Eléna soupira et referma ses bras autour de son mari, caressant ses cheveux gris du bout des doigts.

- Ça s'arrangera tu verras… Laisse lui le temps de faire ses erreurs auprès de James et Lina. Quand ce sera fait, il comprendra ce qu'il pense être les tiennes.

Le gouverneur ne répondit pas. Au fond de son cœur, il sentait qu'il ne reverrait pas Thomas de sitôt….

*

Le Hollandais Volant, Mer des Défunts

Folle de rage, Julia chiffonna la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée sur son orgue avant de la déchirer en petits morceaux. Pour qui diable se prenait donc cette Tia Dalma pour oser lui dicter sa conduite ! Elle était capitaine du Hollandais Volant, maîtresse des océans… Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire quels ports elle pouvait ou non approcher !

Tremblante d'une colère mal contenue, Julia déglutit soudain en se souvenant de la souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque Thomas Norrington était venu négocier la libération de sa femme. La lettre de la sorcière qui lui avait arraché le cœur était inutile… Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour rester à distance de Kiara Feng….

Un pas léger retentit derrière elle et Julia se retourna vers Marie, un sourire cruel aux lèvres

- Quand allons nous attaquer Norrington ? Cracha la jeune esclave.

- Jamais… Répondit Julia. Quand à toi Marie, je te conseille de retourner à ton service

- Non. Nous avions un accord. La tête de Norrington contre mes charmes pour votre équipage. Répondit Marie dont le corps n'avait plus rien d'humain.

- Le seul accord que nous ayons est que ton âme et ton corps m'appartiennent. Rétorqua Julia. Va soulager Borso, il a fait des merveilles lors de notre dernière escale dans les Indes.

Marie se mordit ce qui lui tenait lieu de lèvres, songeant que le dit Borso avait tellement fait « des merveilles » qu'il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un assouvissement et ne bougea pas. Julia leva sèchement la main et la frappa avec hargne.

- Borso ou tout l'équipage de gré ou de force. Dépêche toi d'obéir putain.

Marie serra les dents et s'empressa vers la cale dans laquelle Borso l'attendait déjà. Celle qui avait été la femme de Dominic et l'amante de Thomas s'allongea sur le sol, les coquillages qui la recouvraient l'empêchant de sentir la dureté du bois sur son dos.

- Écarte les cuisses. Lui ordonna Borso tandis que plus haut, les premiers accords de la mélodie lancinante de Julia résonnaient.

Marie obéit et observa la lueur mauvaise qui brillait dans les yeux de Borso

- Toi aussi tu le hais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que l'autre s'abattait sur elle

- Qui ça ? Demanda Borso agacé par ses questions

- Ton ancien capitaine… Répondit Marie.

Ce souvenir raviva la colère de Borso et il se crispa

- Plus que tout au monde… J'ai hâte que l'on mette la main dessus

- Julia ne fera rien. Répondit Marie. Si nous voulons nous venger, il nous faudra nous passer d'elle.

Borso la fixa

- Que proposes tu ?

- Tout le monde a un point faible… Julia Dove ne fait pas exception à la règle.. Si nous découvrions où elle a mis son cœur nous pourrions prendre sa place … Et alors…

- A nous Norrington. Compléta Borso.

Les deux créatures maudites échangèrent un regard et la main de Borso serra celle de Marie

- Un accord ?

- Un accord. Confirma Marie. Même s'il nous faut des années pour y parvenir il paiera.

Borso sourit cruellement avant de la repousser sur le sol, la faisant sienne avec hargne, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers sa vengeance prochaine….

*

Purgatoire, Autre Monde 

Assise sur le sable, Elizabeth traçait machinalement des mots sans sens du bout des doigts lorsque Jack et Ève arrivèrent à la hâte.

- Trésor, regarde ce que la mer nous a apporté ! S'exclama Jack en brandissant une bouteille

- Du rhum … Soupira Elizabeth en passant la main sur son ventre.

- Non, mieux, bien plus mieux ! Triompha Jack.

- Il y a un papier dans la bouteille ! S'exclama Eve

- Non une lettre trésor. La reprit Jack en déroulant le parchemin

Elizabeth se leva aussi vite qu'elle le put et les rejoint, surprise par cet événement inédit

- De qui est-ce ?

Jack ne répondit pas tandis que Ève se tortillait pour déchiffrer la signature

- De toi… Lâcha Jack. Tu l'as envoyée lorsque Barbossa nous a abandonné sur le bout de terre. Tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup on dirait. Plaisanta-t-il en lui montrant les mots « odieux » « méprisable » et « pirate » écrits d'une main rageuse

- J'étais encore innocente. Plaisanta Elizabeth, un peu déçue que la lettre ne leur apporte rien.

Jack l'attira à lui tandis que Ève soupirait lourdement

- Maman… Tu crois que Thomas nous écrira un jour ?

Elizabeth et Jack échangèrent un regard. Depuis qu'ils avaient eu la visite involontaire de Norrington, la petite ne cessait de parler de ce dernier

- Et bien… s'il le fait nous serons sans doute partis d'ici là trésor. Expliqua Jack. Ta mère a écrit cette lettre il y a près de trente ans et elle nous arrive seulement , le courrier a du mal à passer par ici…

- Oh.. Soupira Ève déçue.

- Pourquoi tiens tu tellement à avoir des nouvelles de Thomas ? Lui demanda Elizabeth

Ève sourit légèrement, les yeux brillants d'une certitude sans faille

- Parce que plus tard je me marierais avec lui. Annonça-t-elle

Elizabeth lança un regard d'avertissement à Jack qui paraissait sur le point de s'étouffer et se tourna vers sa fille

- Thomas est déjà marié. Avec ta sœur. On en a déjà parlé.

- Et ce , ce ce… Bredouilla Jack. Il est trop vieux pour toi.

Eve les fixa, l'air buté

- Si … vous verrez. Leur cria-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la plage.

- Bugger… Marmonna Jack

Elizabeth pressa doucement sa main

- Ça lui passera, ce n'est qu'une enfant… Et Thomas est la seule personne qu'elle connaisse à part nous deux… C'est normal qu'elle s'y soit attachée.

Jack referma ses bras autour d'elle et leurs mains se rejoignirent

- Je l'espère trésor… Parce que quand je vois ça , j'ai presque peur de ce qui nous attend avec celui ou celle qui est là… Plaisanta-t-il en effleurant le ventre légèrement rebondi d'Elizabeth

Cette dernière sourit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celui qui avait tout sacrifié pour elle

- Ça a plutôt bien marché avec Dominic et Kiara… Souffla-t-elle

Jack ne répondit pas et la resserra contre lui, observant d'un œil distrait la silhouette de Eve, qui inlassablement, attendait que Thomas revienne…

*

Forêt Amazonienne,Amérique du Sud 

Amalia fit une pause, le souffle court et le cœur fatigué par la course qu'elle menait depuis plusieurs minutes. La vieille femme jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle et frissonna et réalisant qu'elle s'était rapprochée du village d'Amayal, la grande prêtresse de Quetzalcoalt, celle qui avait sacrifié sans sourciller sa fille aînée à son dieu

Elle hésita une seconde de trop.

Un feulement retenti soudain dans son dos et Amalia se retourna, baissant les yeux sur les inscriptions qui étaient apparues sur sa peau, comme une lettre funeste, quelques semaines plus tôt

- _Les jaguars avancent … guidés vers celle qui porte dans sa chair ma condamnation… _Souffla Tezcatlipoca dans son esprit

Alors que l'animal avançait lentement vers elle, Amalia gémit

- Pourquoi ? Je t' ai toujours servi… Fidèlement , des siècles durant …

- _Tu as échoué. C'était toi qui devait préparer mon envoyé. _Répondit Tezcatlipoca alors que le jaguar bondissait sur la vieille femme, plantant ses crocs dans sa chair sans hésiter

Dix minutes plus tard, l'animal reprit sa route laissant derrière lui des os à moitié rongés, seuls restes de celle qui avait été l'initiatrice de Thomas…

*

Maison Sparrow, Port Royal

Dominic , fourbu après une nuit passée à forger des armes pour les autres officiers, sourit en apercevant l'attelage d'Elinor devant sa demeure. Toute fatigue envolée, il se précipita à l'intérieur, heureux de retrouver celle qui serait bientôt sa femme.

Elinor sourit en le voyant entrer avant de prendre une mine gênée

- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon intrusion …

Dominic embrassa doucement la main qu'elle lui tendait et sourit

- Cette maison sera bientôt la votre Elinor, il n'y a rien à pardonner…

La veuve rougit légèrement à la pensée du mariage prochain et désigna d'un signe de tête la console

- Une lettre vous attend… Il me semble qu'elle est de votre beau frère.

Toute joie déserta le visage de Dominic et il se pencha sur la lettre avec dégoût

- Maudit Norrington… Marmonna-t-il en déchirant l'enveloppe.

Au bout d'un moment son visage s'éclaira.

- Il ne pourra pas assister à notre mariage… Il dit qu'il est trop occupé. S'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux

- Vous l'aviez invité ?

- Par respect pour le Gouverneur et sa femme. Précisa Dominic en jetant la lettre au feu.

- Vous ne lui répondez pas ? Demanda Elinor un peu choquée

- Plus tard… Répondit Dominic qui n'en avait nullement l'intention.

Elinor ouvrit la bouche pour objecter mais se ravisa

- Et votre sœur ? Viendra-t-elle à notre mariage ?

- Non. Répondit sèchement Dominic. Je vous l'ai déjà dit Elinor, Kiara n'est pas une personne respectable… La preuve elle a épousé Norrington.

Elinor ne voyait pas trop en quoi le fait d'avoir épousé le fils d'un Gouverneur faisait de Kiara une femme peu respectable mais elle faisait partie de ce genre de femmes soumises et obéissantes que Thomas méprisait tant… aussi ne protesta-t-elle pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête en guise d'accord. Après tout si son fiancé était certain du déshonneur de sa sœur c'est que cela devait être vrai…

Revenant à des préoccupations plus saines, Elinor effleura le visage de Dominic

- Vous avez l'air fatigué

- Je le suis… Soupira Dominic en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil

- Ne bougez pas, je vais voir en cuisine si l'on peut vous préparer un déjeuner léger. Sourit Elinor en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres

Dominic la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait… Cette fois tout était parfait… et il vivait enfin l'existence dont il avait toujours rêvé. Elinor serait une épouse parfaite… et fidèle…

*

Maison perchée dans les arbres, Bayou du fleuve Pantano 

Tia Dalma sourit en lisant la lettre que les rares habitants encore vivants lui avaient apportées. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en paix et avait l'impression d'avoir agi pour le bonheur de quelqu'un , ce qui était rassurant au vu de ses échecs passés…

Un sourire aux lèvres et les augures disposés devant elle, elle relut chaque mot de la lettre, qu'elle connaissait déjà parfaitement. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle recevait de lui et celle-ci irait bientôt rejoindre ses sœurs qu'elle conservait jalousement dans un coffre de bois précieux et auxquelles elle n'avait jamais répondu

Cependant celle-ci était différente des autres… celle-ci était autant une lettre de remerciements qu'une preuve éclatante du bonheur auquel elle avait contribué. Peut être que finalement celle la méritait une réponse, ne serait ce qu'à cause de l'invitation qu'elle contenait.

Sa décision prise, Tia Dalma se leva et se mit en devoir de fouiller sa cabane, pestant après le désordre ambiant qui l'empêchait de trouver de quoi écrire. Finalement, elle poussa un cri de victoire en exhumant une feuille sale et jaunie par les années mais vierge. Tia la posa sur sa table et estima que du sang d'hirondelle ferait une encre parfaite avant d'y tremper une plume de la même hirondelle. D'une écriture large elle commença sa réponse

_« Dominic, _

_Je suis ravie d'apprendre que ton destin a pris un tour si heureux… Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas être à ton mariage mais je crois qu'il est plus sage que je reste… »_

*

Forteresse Feng, Singapour 

Kiara s'étira longuement, caressant du bout des doigts le corps de Soan, allongé à ses côtés. Immédiatement, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, guettant dans son regard ce qu'il attendait tant. Au lieu des mots tellement espérés, Kiara déclara

- Je suis ravie que tu sois revenu à la raison et que tu aies enfin compris les limites de notre relation Soan. J'aime coucher avec toi et ça m'aurait déplu de devoir changer mes habitudes.

Le jeune homme se crispa et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Mai et Kane surgirent dans la pièce

- Qui vous a autorisés à entrer !! Ragea Kiara tandis que les deux enfants observaient sans sourciller leur maître d'armes, nullement surpris de le trouver dans le lit de leur mère.

- Lina vient de faire quelques pas. Annonça Mai. On s'était dit que tu aurais envie de le savoir mais sûrement qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas non plus…

Kiara retint une réflexion acide et s'efforça de prendre un ton patient

- Tout mes enfants m'intéressent Mai. Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir. Déclara-t-elle en se levant pour passer une longue robe

Soan, suffoquant de rage et de déception mêlées la fixa tandis qu'elle prenait les deux enfants par la main, ne lui accordant aucun regard

- Allons voir ça. Déclara Kiara.

Kane lança un long regard haineux à Soan et serra la main de sa mère tandis que cette dernière s'empressait vers la porte

- Tu refermeras en sortant Soan puis tu donneras leur leçon d'escrime à Kane et Mai. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans chaleur.

- Oui Capitaine Feng… Répondit Soan avec amertume.

Kiara ne l'entendit pas et se précipita vers Lina qui effectivement tentait tant bien que mal de faire ses premiers pas sous le regard placide du petit James.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kiara affalée sur son lit, des cartes étalées devant elle, peaufinait sa prochaine attaque vers la Compagnie des Indes ( devenue sa cible favorite depuis la fameuse bataille de Singapour) lorsque Charity pénétra dans la pièce

- Je vois auprès de qui mes enfants ont pris la sale habitude d'entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper. Ironisa Kiara.

Un grand sourire innocent lui répondit

- Oh sans doute que tu ne m'as pas entendue… Rétorqua Charity d'un ton léger.

- Me voilà donc devenue sourde… Ironisa Kiara.

- On dirait bien… Sans doute la frustration. Répondit Charity d'un ton léger

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et Charity s'installa familièrement sur le lit

- Ce genre de chose ne risque pas de t'arriver. Plaisanta Kiara. Qui était l'heureux élu la nuit dernière ?

- L'une de tes nouvelles recrues… S'il se bat aussi bien qu'il fait l'amour, je te conseille de le renvoyer. Répondit Charity

- Merci pour ton avis toujours aussi éclairé sur la question. Persifla Kiara.

- Je t'en prie, j'aimerais te dire que ce fut un plaisir mais ça n'est pas le cas. Répondit Charity sur le même ton. Au fait un navire a déposé ça pour toi. Lui annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un pli soigneusement cacheté.

Kiara le prit et grimaça en reconnaissant l'écriture tandis que Charity l'observait.

- Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Tout dépend … Répondit Kiara en déchirant l'enveloppe à la hâte et en se calant dans ses oreillers.

A la grande surprise de Charity, Kiara éclata de rire quelques secondes plus tard, sa lecture l'amusant visiblement beaucoup

- Une idiote… Marmonna-t-elle. Là-dessus il a raison, c'est incroyable ce que les femmes peuvent être bêtes..

- Merci. Déclara Charity, vexée.

- Pas toi. Lui jeta Kiara. Encore que tu l'as été….

Charity s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais un nouvel éclat de rire de Kiara l'arrêta net. Surprise de la voir rire autant, Charity se contorsionna pour voir ce qui était si drôle mais Kiara recula.

- Ça je suis sure qu'il l'a inventé. Gloussa la jeune femme

- En tout cas ça a l'air passionnant. Maugréa Charity, mécontente d'être écartée de ce qui avait l'air si amusant.

Kiara dévora les dernières lignes des yeux et releva la tête

- Je ne vois rien de passionnant chez Norrington.. Déclara-t-elle. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est amusant… du moins quand il n'est pas là… Ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour se rendre jusqu'à un coffret.

Surprise, Charity la regarda faire

- C'est Thomas qui t'écrit ?? S'étonna-t-elle

- Oui… Il me gratifie du récit de ses aventures, le pauvre essaie désespérément de se donner de l'importance. Répondit cruellement Kiara en posant la lettre au dessus des autres que le coffret contenait déjà.

Charity haussa le sourcils

- C'est lui qui t'a écrit tout ça ???

Kiara jeta un regard négligent au coffret avant de le refermer

- Oui, je les mettais dans un tiroir au début mais Feng détestait les voir alors j'ai pris le coffret…

Charity accusa le coup

- J'ignorais que vous entreteniez une correspondance aussi soutenue et depuis si longtemps…

Le visage de Kiara se durcit légèrement

- Ne te méprend pas. Norrington juge bon de m'écrire pour me raconter ses histoires, ça ne veut pas dire que je fais de même

Troublée, Charity la regarda

- Tu veux dire que tu ne lui réponds pas toujours ?

Kiara sourit et remonta sur le lit

- Je veux dire que je ne lui ai jamais répondu. En fait je ne lui ai jamais écrit quoique ce soit.

- Mais … pourquoi ? S'étonna Charity

- Pourquoi perdrais je du temps à écrire à Norrington ? S'il n'a que ça à faire que d'écrire des lettres ce n'est pas mon cas. Trancha Kiara avant d'embrasser Charity dans le cou.

Cette dernière sourit et se tourna vers son amie

- Serais tu frustrée Kiara ?

- Soan aiguise l'appétit mais ne le satisfait jamais. Répondit Kiara. Du reste de ce que tu m'as raconté … la frustration c'est ton cas aussi non ?

Charity sourit et glissa une main le long de la cuisse de Kiara tout en s'approchant lentement d'elle

- La porte est fermée à clef… Murmura-t-elle

- J'y comptais bien. Répondit Kiara en défaisant le kimono de Charity

*

Le Black Pearl, Port de Marseille. 

Gibbs lança un regard exaspéré en direction de Thomas qui montait allègrement sur le pont, un bras passé autour de la taille d'une jeune femme. Les mâchoires crispées, le second arrêta son capitaine tandis qu'il guidait la jeune femme vers sa cabine

- Capitaine

- Va m'attendre à l'intérieur chérie. Glissa Thomas à sa compagne

Celle-ci lui lança un regard énamouré et s'empressa d'obéir, le cœur battant à l'idée de bientôt prendre la mer avec son beau capitaine anglais

Thomas la suivit des yeux avant de se décider à toiser Gibbs

- Quoi encore ?

- Vous aviez dit qu'on lèverait l'ancre ce soir. Ragea Gibbs

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis…Une opportunité s'est présentée que je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser passer. Ironisa-t-il

- Vous comptez l'emmener ? Lui demanda Gibbs en désignant la cabine du menton

- Ça dépend… Si elle est douée, je ne dis pas non. Répondit cyniquement Thomas. En attendant que je sois fixé vous êtes tous consignés sur le Pearl

- Bien… Capitaine. Ragea Gibbs tandis que Thomas s'empressait de rejoindre sa nouvelle victime…

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme ressortit de la cabine échevelée et la tenue en désordre.

- Va chercher tes affaires trésor. Lui enjoignit Thomas avec un sourire

- Tu .. Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Je préfère tout préparer pour notre départ, j'ai envie que tout soit parfait pour la prunelle de mes yeux. Répondit Thomas

La jeune femme rougit légèrement tandis qu'il la guidait vers le quai

- Dépêche toi. La pressa Thomas. J'ai hâte de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant goulûment

La jeune femme sourit et débarqua, le cœur en fête.

- Je fais vite ! Cria-t-elle à Thomas d'un ton joyeux en se mettant à courir vers sa maison

- C'est ça .. Ricana Thomas.

Elle avait à peine disparu que le jeune homme se tournait vers Gibbs

- On lève l'ancre. Maintenant.

Gibbs soupira, accordant une pensée désolée à la pauvre fille qui ne trouverait qu'un emplacement vide là où s'était tenu le Pearl et se tourna vers l'équipage

- Vous avez entendu le capitaine … On s'en va. Soupira-t-il

Les hommes commencèrent à s'activer tandis que Thomas s'accoudait au bastingage, un sourire aux lèvres. Luttant contre le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, Gibbs s'approcha de lui

- Le cap Capitaine ?

Thomas ne répondit pas. Un sourire aux lèvres, il leva les yeux vers le ciel dans lequel brillait à nouveau une seule et unique lune. Celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Aussi lumineuse que pleine… Thomas l'observa rêveusement quelques minutes, songeant aux secrets que recelait le livre que Tezcatlipoca l'avait obligé à obtenir… Un instant son esprit s'attarda sur le navire fabuleux dont parlait le livre et dont il disait qu'il était poussé par la force du soleil. Le Solaris…

- Capitaine ? Répéta Gibbs qui s'écorchait la bouche à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait ainsi à Thomas

Le jeune homme laissa de côté le Solaris et ses promesses… (Après tout il avait le Pearl ) et admira à nouveau la lune

- Laissez donc le vent nous guider Gibbs… Suggéra-t-il. Après tout nous sommes des hommes libres… Ajouta-t-il en souriant à la lune.

**FIN **

_**Note de fin: Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier tout ceux et celles qui ont lus et commenté cette fic et tout particulièrement : Julie, Kira, Réoxainaie, Marine, Sara, Elyzabeth, Sahra, Pistélia, Cilia & Aurélie . Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ( j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne hem sinon désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeee)**_

_**Ensuite. Comme vous le devinez, cette fin n'en est pas une… Une suite est prévue. La dernière (oui pasque je vais pas le faire sur 10 générations non plus lol) dont le début sera vraisemblablement publié fin 2010 (oui je sais déjà de quoi ça va parler, non je ne dirais rien même sous la torture lol) **_

_**En attendant je vous invite à découvrir très prochainement le début de Racines ma prochaine fiction pour laquelle je change d'univers : il y sera question de l'histoire familiale de Will en reprenant des éléments des livres de Rob Kidd (il ne sera pas nécessaire de les avoir lus pour comprendre l'histoire lol) **_

_**Vala, l'auto promo étant faite, il ne me reste qu'à vous remercier pour m'avoir lue et pour avoir supporté Thomas durant près de 450 pages (oui oui ) A bientôt et merci à tous ! **_

_**PS : Reviews ???? ………………………………… Ok j'arrête ! **_


End file.
